ACEPTO
by Asagui Yakuza
Summary: Matrimonio, para muchos, es un día que esperan con ansias, algunos desde que son niños idealizan a qué tipo de persona van a amar, como van a vivir, otros lo imaginan con el tiempo, o algunos otros, se enamoran a primera vista, a segunda o algunos nunca, no importa, es cuestión de elección, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes tiempo de pensar? ¿O siquiera elegir? ¿Qué ocurre cuando al
1. Chapter 1

Sí Acepto

Capítulo 1

Encuentro

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

Nota de la autora: Este es una historia de Mpreg, pero "no es" repito, "no es Omegaverse" los detalles se revelarán adelante. Esta historia está adaptada en el siglo 1800 con algunas variantes modernistas.

Levi aquí es más alto que Eren, para aquello de efectos dramáticos la verdad es que la estura de Levi no ayuda **inserte risa de foca** opte por hacerlo más alto por 10 centímetros.

La dinámica de narración es la siguiente, cada capítulo sucederá conforme a los pensamientos de cada personaje principal (Levi y Eren) mi narrativa se verá presentada "_bla bla bla_" de esta manera.

Gracias por acompañarme en el comienzo de otra historia.

**EREN**

Matrimonio, para muchos, es un día que esperan con ansias, algunos desde que son niños idealizan a qué tipo de persona van a amar, como van a vivir, otros lo imaginan con el tiempo, o algunos otros, se enamoran a primera vista, a segunda o algunos nunca, no importa, es cuestión de elección, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes tiempo de pensar? ¿O siquiera elegir? ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien elige por ti?

Todo esto se remonta años atrás, yo apenas era un niño cuando ocurrió, pero aun así lo recuerdo, mi madre me puso aquel traje elegante de color negro y camisa blanca, con un pequeño moño en el cuello, mangas de encaje y ese peinado relamido hacia atrás, casi me destroza las mejillas diciéndome que debían verse rosadas y saludables, no entendía en ese entonces, mi tierna edad de 6 años no me permitía reconocer que ocurría más allá de un metro de distancia, a menos que llamara mi atención.

Se la pasó todo el camino gritándome y regañándome que debía ser educado, que no debía hacer esto y aquello, en realidad yo miraba mejor que pasaba por la ventana del carruaje, preguntándome que habría detrás de esas montañas, o cruzando el mar, era normal que mi mente divagara, pero entre esas preguntas vino una oración, una plegaria, para que alguien que estaba por esas tierras, para que se encontrara en paz, pero entonces escuche mi nombre.

-Eren

Mi padre de repente llamo mi atención, lo vi con una gran sonrisa y el la correspondió.

-dime papi

Mi madre se aclaró la garganta y nos dijo.

-nada de informalidades por favor

-oh Carla _dijo Grisha sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios_ basta, estamos en el carruaje, no en la corte

-aun así

-déjalo ya _Grisha volvió a concentrar su atención en Eren_ tengo curiosidad, ¿en qué piensas hijo mío?

\- ¿crees que Reiner esté bien?

Mi pregunta fue inocente, pero mis padres se miraron uno a otro preocupados, así que mi padre contesto.

-lo estará, es el mejor en lo que hace, al igual que tu padre, tú no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien…

No muy convencido de sus palabras, bajamos del carruaje después de un par de horas, cruzamos un elegante jardín con un camino empedrado, fuentes, estatuas y flores que adornaban el paisaje, pero al fondo, una enorme mansión, pero si le agrego mi percepción, parecía un lugar triste, mi madre me indico que caminara cerca de ella, y mi padre… solo que me comportara, como si no lo hubiera escuchado decirme eso todo el camino.

Fuimos recibidos por un hombre en traje de mayordomo que nos guio a una sala, mire para todos lados y este lugar era parecido a nuestro hogar… elegante, callado, un museo personal, al sentarme en la sala en medio de mis padres, tres personas arribaron o eso creo, me llamo más la atención la charola con panquecitos y galletas, así que no sabía que hablaban y mucho menos los observe, de inmediato tome una galleta de canela, las disfrutaba, pero cuando estaba por masticar la cuarta, mi madre me tomo del rostro y apachurro mis mejillas a tiempo que decía…

-Eren es un niño apenas, pero sé que se convertirá en un hombre saludable y que llenara de orgullo su hogar

_A lo que el otro varón respondió_

-eso no lo dudo Condesa Jaeger, sé qué tipo de familia son y su reputación es impecable, su hijo será perfecto para mi Levi, ¿no lo crees hijo?

Por primera vez, puse atención…con la mitad de la galleta en la boca mire hacia enfrente, un joven como de 15 años estaba ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona de lado, clavo sus ojos verde oliva en mí y pregunto.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-casi los 7, _Contesto el Duque_ no se llevan mucha edad que pueda perjudicar su relación a futuro hijo mío

-si eso dices padre, no me queda opción o me sacas del testamento

A lo que al parecer su padre lo reprendió con la mirada, en realidad, me dio miedo verlo… así que agache mi rostro y mastique discretamente el resto de mi galleta, pero algo llamo de nuevo mi atención, mis padres dijeron a ese hombre, "es un trato, Eren se casara con su hijo a la edad de 15 años" con duda del significado de esas palabras, me fui a casa y le pregunte a mi Nana justo cuando estaba por irme a dormir…

\- ¿Qué es casarse Sasha?...

Se sorprendió al inicio, pero después cuando me arropo me dijo que casarse significaba unirse en cuerpo y alma ante los ojos de un Dios y los hombres, una unión de por vida, casarse, significaba estar atado a una persona, o eso entendí…

Me educaron con la intención de obedecer reglas, el mundo al mi alrededor era estricto, pero no por eso sin amor, sabia de mi compromiso, pero jamás conviví con aquel hombre, a esa edad no me importaba, pero el tiempo transcurría y llego el plazo señalado, llego el momento, en que me debía importar.

Pasaron 8 años, yo ahora a la edad de 15, me encontraba en medio de un Déjà vu, me encaminaba hacia la misma dirección de aquella mansión, la cual visite de niño, me habían vestido con ropas casi idénticas, y mi madre aun pellizcaba mis mejillas, y mi mirada seguía hacia la ventana, preguntándome siempre lo mismo, pero esta vez, algo era diferente en ese viaje, una triste diferencia, mi padre, mi padre no viajaba con nosotros, en eso escuche la voz de mi madre, que me llamo con reclamo.

-Eren, párate derecho

-estoy sentado

-mira jovencito respondón, no quiero esa actitud ante los Ackerman

_Ante tal regaño, Eren solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado_

-disculpa, es solo que, creo que estoy nervioso, sé que estoy comprometido, pero, se siente extraño

-ay, te comprendo, el día que me comprometieron con tu padre, casi vomito en el carruaje, pero, no será tan malo, los Ackerman son una familia respetable, además, estamos a su total altura no tienes por qué sentirte incomodo

\- ¿no sentirme incomodo porque prácticamente me caso dentro de una semana con un desconocido?

-jaja, claro que lo conoces

-lo vi solo una vez

-pero lo viste

-tenía 6 años no lo recuerdo bien

-ja ¿prefieres casarte con el panadero?

-me gusta el pan y también el panade-

\- ¡calla niño!

-ajaja, perdóname, sabes que no soy así de sarcástico…

Mi madre saco su abanico dorado y miro hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido, se abanicó y note ese cabello castaño oscuro siendo balanceado por el pequeño viento, sintió mi mirada hacia ella, así que se olvidó de su enojo, se paró de su asiento y llego hacia mí para acomodarme en su pecho…

_A lo que la madre suspiro, hablando con una voz maternal_

-lo siento, sé que es difícil y que te estoy conduciendo hacia algo desconocido, pero debes saber que esta unión es beneficiosa no por dinero o por poder, además, tu siquiera lo conocerás unos días antes, no te conté, pero, el día que conocí a tu padre, fue el día que me casé con el

-ya sabía esa historia… _a lo que los ojos del joven parecían llenarse de lágrimas_ lo extraño…

-yo también amor, yo también…

Los beneficios de los matrimonios arreglados, en nuestro mundo hombres y mujeres pueden comprometerse con su mismo sexo o con el contrario, aquellas uniones no pueden evitar la procreación de un vástago, se nos educa según el rol que debemos tomar, en mi caso se me educo para el consorte que procree el linaje, los Ackerman son un Señorío Ducado, antes de la muerte del Archiduque, padre de mi futuro esposo, se aseguró que su hijo se emparejara con alguien de su alcurnia… mi familia es un Señorío Condado, suena bien, familias con poder, ambas con dinero, pero el rumor que corre alrededor de esa familia…

-me da miedo, ciertos rumores sabes…

-pues, podrás darte cuenta si son verdad

Mi Déjà vu continuaba, llegue a esa misma mansión, el mismo mayordomo invitándonos a entrar y guiándonos a esa misma sala, frente a nosotros esas mismas galletas de canela.

_el joven dio un suspiro fastidiado, lo cual su madre noto_

-silencioso como ratón

\- ¿no sientes que esto ya lo viviste antes?

-no, de niño eras menos respondón

-jeje, se puede esperar poco de alguien que vive en la monotonía sabes…

-la monotonía nos da seguridad, rezo para que la monotonía llegue a las filas que están en guerra… eso trae paz, no te quejes de ella

Se porque mi madre dice esto… tiene razón, así que mejor guarde silencio… pero de repente mi madre fue llamada por el mismo mayordomo que indico que se requería su presencia y me dejo solo, respire resignado, paso un rato y la invitación de esas galletas para que las devorara se hizo latente, así que no me resistí, disfrutaba el crujir de ese bocadillo mientras criticaba la decoración del lugar, pero de repente mi vista se nublo, si mal no vi era una mano la cual cubrió mis ojos, la otra me tomo del cuello ladeándolo.

Sentí pasar delicadamente unos labios sobre mí piel, ante tales acciones, mi galleta se atoro de inmediato en mi garganta, me alejé poco a poco tosiendo, jadeando para recuperar mi aliento, y vi ante mí, a un joven de cabello negro, un poco alborotado, camisa blanca abierta hasta medio pecho, pantalón negro y tenía una sonrisa cínica en los labios, lo primero que salió de ellos fue.

-bien, bien, siendo sincero me gusta lo que veo

La verdad no entendía nada, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue una pregunta y un reclamo

-y-yo, ¿Quién es usted? ¡Cómo se atreve a tocarme de esa manera!

-calma tus hormonas niño, ¿no sabes quién soy?

\- ¿debería?

-jaja, pues te convendría saberlo

Aquel varón se me acerco con mucha confianza, me hice para atrás lo más que pude, pero me topé con pared, la cual me impidió retroceder, ya prácticamente lo tenía cara a cara.

-a-aléjese de mi

Pero no me hizo caso, el hombre me tomo del rostro, intente defenderme pero, sujeto mis muñecas para presionarlas contra el muro, a tiempo de que su rodilla tomo mi entrepierna, aprisionado, no pude evitar lo que se avecino, ese hombre me dio un beso invasivo, poco delicado y lleno de intensiones lujuriosas, intente liberarme pero no puedo hacer nada contra la fuerza que ponía en mi cuerpo, pedí desesperadamente por aire, pues el beso consumió todo de mí, sentía calor, un bochorno insoportable. Cuando me separe de él, mi rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, lagrimas salían de mi ojos y aquel hombre solo dijo ante la escena.

-tienes un rostro muy lascivo…

Estaba por reclamarle, de armar un escándalo ante el atrevimiento, pero, en eso mi madre entro, pero lejos de lo que esperaba dijo.

-oh Mi Lord, lo estábamos buscando, me alegra ver que está entendiéndose con mi hijo

-Mi Lady, un gusto saludarla

-su madre nos llamó a tomar té en el jardín principal, venia por Eren, pero, estoy segura de que usted preferirá escoltarlo

Mi madre me miro seriamente y me dijo "compórtate", yo aun no entendía, hasta que el varón y yo nos miramos fijamente, ¿acaso él era?

-con gusto le hare compañía Mi Lady no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que la disfrutara

Al dar la vuelta mi madre, me sentí como una oveja a la merced de un lobo, un escalofrió cruzo mi espina, estaba ante mi ahora prometido y en pocos días esposo.

-y-yo, y-yo

_Pero lo que escucho Eren, no fue una pregunta amable¨_

\- ¿te dejas hacer eso por cualquiera?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Usted me tomo por sorpresa

\- ¿y dejas que cualquiera que te tome de sorpresa haga eso?

\- ¡no! ¿Cómo puedo permitir que otra persona me haga lo que usted apenas conocerla? Además, ese era mi primer beso, prueba a mi favor…

Me mordí la lengua ante la declaración que hice, ante la vergüenza agache el rostro deseando que me tragara la tierra ahí mismo y no ayudo la risa burlona que salió de la boca de ese bastardo.

-pff jaja pues mis disculpas, no sabía que eras de esos niños que les ponen un cinturón de castidad

Me enfrente a él por primera vez alzando la vista

\- ¿preferiría que fuera experimentado?

Sin más se acercó y sujeto mi rostro a tiempo que decía en un susurro cerca de mi oído

-la verdad es que no, eso me molestaría mucho, no me gustan las cosas de segunda mano y te advierto que tampoco me gusta que terceros las toquen

_Pero Eren aparto la mano del hombre y lo miro con molestia_

-creo que en eso podemos estar de acuerdo Mi Lord, existen ocasiones en que no nos queda opción más que aceptar lo que la vida nos ofrece, algo gastado y por lo que veo, bien experimentado.

Al parecer ese comentario lo molesto, se dio la vuelta y me dejo atrás, respiré profundamente y lo seguí a una distancia prudente, me di cuenta de algo en ese momento, no sabía su nombre, lo habían mencionado algunas veces, pero fue tan importante para mí que lo olvide, intente recordar un poco, pero ya era imposible para mi tener esa información en mi memoria. Llegamos a un pequeño quiosco en medio de un hermosos jardín, dos mujeres ocupaban asientos, una mi madre y otra, al parecer la madre de aquel hombre.

-buenas tardes

Me apresure a saludar, dar la imagen que mi madre pidió que mostrara, dando un beso en la mano ante la dama ante mí, e inclinándome en señal de respeto hacia la Duques Ackerman, la cual me sonrió al verme, para el agrado de mi madre, ella comento.

-o Carla, pero que lindo jovencito se convirtió tu hijo, me da gusto saludarte Eren, hace tanto tiempo ya

-el gusto es mío Duquesa Ackerman

-pero siéntate

-gracias

Al obedecer la orden note que el hijo de la Duquesa recorrió la silla a un lado mío, para que pudiera sentarme, no me negué al gesto pues estaba siendo amable, aunque puedo apostar que es solo apariencia, en fin, una vez en mi lugar di un gracias y me fue servido de inmediato un té de lavanda, nunca puse atención a este tipo de reuniones, pero esta esta ocasión era especial, estaba muy atento a cada palabra que se mencionaba, esta vez, Lady Kuchel comenzó.

-los preparativos de la boda ya están en marcha, será en la mansión que tenemos en la ciudad

-Kuchel querida, te he dejado total libertad de los preparativos, pero me gustaría un ambiente ostentoso en la mansión Jaeger, será la última vez que tenga a mi hijo y quiero que sea en su hogar

-pero Carla, es una unión de prestigio, quiero presumir de ello, tu hijo lo vale

-Kuchel

-ay por favor, quiero ver la cara de esos malditos que dijeron que mi Levi no se casaría jamás con alguien de prestigio y que sea con tu familia es algo que debo presumir sin duda

Con que así se llama, Levi, entre la conversación me quedaron muchas cosas claras, mi opinión no importaba, que, al parecer este sujeto a mi lado, no tiene una buena reputación, ja, ya me di cuenta del porque…

-tienes un nombre de reputación por si solo

_comento Carla, pero Kuchel respondió_

-el cual, Levi se ha asegurado de manchar

_El reclamo de su madre fue muy directo y poco amable, Levi la miro con molestia y dijo_

\- ¿no estoy haciendo lo que quieres?

-espero que lo sigas haciendo, sabes las consecuencias de tus actos y de una vez te advierto delante de tu prometido y su familia que la infidelidad de ambas partes está totalmente prohibida, en tu caso debería preocuparte más hijo mío

Sentí la mirada de Levi sobre mí, pero realmente mostré poco interés, aunque por dentro me comía la duda, aunque siendo sincero, la respuesta era casi obvia, un hombre que era seguramente un mujeriego y su padre intento poner en cintura con un matrimonio arreglado, lo que ocurrió después es que estoy aquí a punto de comprometerme de seguro con un idiota que se cree irresistible ante cualquiera, típico casanova.

La conversación después de eso fue de la boda, poco a poco perdía en interés, no me emociona, no me agrada la idea, pero no tengo opción.

\- ¿Qué opinas Eren?

Esa pregunta repentina me hizo brincar un poco, mire atónito hacia al lado de mi madre que reconoció de inmediato que no escuche nada, así que me salvo repitiendo la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué opinas de que su luna de miel sea en Paris o Roma?

-p-pues, creo que, estaría cómodo donde sea que… Lord Levi elija, después de todo él debe ser quien tome esa decisión

-me alegra escucharte decir eso cariño _dijo con entusiasmo Kuchel_ ¿ya viste la suerte que tienes Levi?

-sin duda

Tal sumisión, es normal aquí, te educan según el rol que tomaras en la sociedad, en mi caso, la parte que procrea tiene que actuar abnegada, sacrificada y sumisa, el rol de mi futuro esposo, protector, valiente, buen productor, satisfacer las necesidades del hogar, son los roles que se me impusieron, ante esa educación temprana el cuerpo se adecua a los cambios.

-pero insisto, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? o ¿prefieres otra cosa como regalo de bodas?

-no, realmente lo que usted decida está bien Duquesa

Entusiasmada a mi respuesta, la Duquesa Kuchel aplaudió entusiasmada

-entonces será Paris, quiero nietos cuanto antes y ese lugar es mágico, pone a uno de ambiente

Me tense un poco, si este sujeto se me abalanzo apenas conocerme, no quiero imaginarme mi vida conyugal. Una vez termino la reunión, nos estábamos despidiendo, seguí el protocolo de mi madre, ser educado, pero ni bien me di la vuelta, sentí una nalgada en mis posaderas, salte e hice un ruido extraño, como de esos patitos de hule, mire molesto hacia Levi que se aseguró de hacerme eso mientras su madre no miraba, me dijo adiós con la mano, fruncí mi seño un poco, pero no reclame nada, no podía, una vez llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue tomar una almohada y desahogarme en ella.

_El grito ahogado logro que su estómago doliera y cuando recupero el aliento, arrojo el almohadón hacia la cama, en eso una voz interrumpió el berrinche_

\- ¿Qué te paso encanto?

Gire mi cuerpo y mire a Sasha en la entrada, lágrimas de rabia se asomaban, pero solo respire profundo.

-necesito preguntarte algo, por favor te lo pido dime la verdad ¿Qué tipo de reputación tiene Levi Ackerman?

-ouh, c-creo que tendrías que preguntarle a tu madre eso…

-Sasha

-no puedo Eren

-pero me voy a casar con él, al menos me hubieran advertido que me esperaba, el tipo me conoció y se abalanzo a besarme

Vi que Sasha se llevó las manos a la boca y me miro asustada

\- ¿le dijiste a tu madre?

-no, ¿crees que cambie sus planes si le digo?

-habría que ver… pero procede con cautela tesoro

Tal como lo planee, le dije a mi madre que paso, exagere un poco las cosas para victimizarme, pero, la respuesta que obtuve fue.

-no tiene nada de malo, es tu prometido, a fin de cuentas

-dime que no es en serio…

-ay mi amor ya hablamos sobre eso, duele al principio, pero después de la cuarta o quinta vez lo disfrutas

_Eren se llevó una mano a la cara acariciando el puente de su nariz_

-madre… sé que se me avecina con él, pero no me agrada, es obvio que está más vivido que yo y no me refiero a los años de vida que tiene…

_Carla cerro su libro, miro hacia su hijo para decirle tranquilamente_

-siéntate a mi lado

Una vez lo hice, mi madre me miro seriamente

-necesitas saber esto, Levi Ackerman maso menos como de tu edad, vivió un periodo rebelde, le costó a su padre una gran fortuna pagar los errores de su hijo, si es verdad que Levi es un hombre que no es casto y que tiene experiencia de los peores lugares de toda Inglaterra, pero, algo a su favor aparte de que es apuesto, es que tiene talento en los negocios, claro que todas las ganancias las desperdiciaba en burdeles

-que agradable…

\- tú estabas creciendo de una manera adorable y quería que te emparejaras con nobles de categoría, imagínate, esposo de un Duque

\- me comprometiste con un mujeriego

-tu padre no lo vio de esa manera

\- ¿mi padre?

-sé que no te lo mencione, pero en realidad eres parte de la reformación de ese muchacho

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-tu padre, era muy amigo del Duque Ackerman, lo considero de la familia, y luego Levi estaba por ser destituido, pero, fue cuando surgió la idea de comprometerlos

-p-pero ¿Por qué? No creo que de la nada a mi padre se le ocurriera comprometerme con ese Duque

-ya te di las razones

-son razones sin fundamento

-oh Eren, quizá un día lo entiendas, pero por ahora, Levi está bajo promesa, si no se comporta, prácticamente su padre aun en muerte lo pondrá en la calle, dejo dos testamentos… uno heredándole su fortuna a él y a su consorte y otro en donde dono todo a la caridad si es que su hijo no se comporta

-ouh, ya veo…

-las condiciones son simples, quiere que Levi sea un esposo modelo a partir de que se case contigo, nada de infidelidades, principalmente y dejaras de ser un simple Conde, serás un Duque con toda las de la ley, sabes a que tienes derecho

-lo sé, pero

-pero nada, Kuchel se ha tomado libertades con la boda que no debería, mi opinión también cuenta, tu padre hubiera querido que la boda se hiciera aquí y eso vamos a hacer

-algo que no comprendo, ¿Cómo es que mi padre me comprometió con Levi aun sabiendo cómo es?

-veo que aún no te entra en la cabeza, él dijo que confiaba en tu juicio para hacerle un bien al muchacho, un favor a sus amigos, él siempre decía… "No juzgues a un libro…"

_Y completando la frase de su madre_

\- "por su portada, yo tenía un libro de matemáticas donde salía gente divirtiéndose"

-exacto, quizá no confíes en Levi por su primera impresión, pero ¿confías en tu padre? Dale una oportunidad al muchacho, sé que respetaras la voluntad de tu padre

Mi madre se fue, me dejo pensando en lo que ocurría, me levanté y decidí salir un poco al pueblo, las personas de aquí son amables y ya me conocen, el hecho de cambiar de entorno me asusta un poco, además, lo que me dijo mi madre, me dejo pensando.

Hacía un año, mi padre había muerto, los motivos, son dolorosos, él fue mi guía en muchas cosas, lo extraño demasiado, era mi amigo en momentos difíciles, al morir el, me sentí, solo.

Existieron personas que me ayudaron a superar esa perdida, pero nada remplaza la ausencia, dejando esos pensamientos tristes de lado, en mi salida me detuve en una pastelería que ofrecía a sus comensales un lugar tranquilo para leer o pasar el rato, pedí un pequeño postre de frutos rojos, me senté afuera de la tienda y comencé a comer en lo que terminaba de ojear un libro, la verdad solo lo hacía para pasar el rato, pensaba, en aquella confianza que mi padre vio en Levi, y no sé, si yo debo hacer lo mismo, pero en eso escuche que arrimaban la silla a un lado de mí, extrañado mire al invasor, era un joven de cabello rubio de largo hasta el hombro, vestido de traje café y chaleco negro, con una gorra a tono del traje, me miro con una sonrisa y dijo a tiempo que se sentaba.

-hola corazón

Lo mire solo el momento que se sentó, regrese mi vista a mi libro, pero el imbécil seguía insistiendo en decirme "¿Qué haces tan solito amor?" eso me molesto mucho, sin perder la vista en mi libro respondí.

-no tengo humor para tener compañía, mejor retírese

-oh vamos

De repente sentí su mano sobre la mía, ese roce, me recordó lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos con Levi.

_Y sin avisar, Eren tomo el tenedor a un lado de él y le pico la mano al hombre, quien se quejó de dolor, parándose bruscamente del asiento para sobar su mano, se giró para reclamarle al castaño, quien estaba dejando su pago sobre la mesa_

\- ¡¿pero ¿qué te pasa ramera?

\- ¿tan rápido deje de ser tu corazón?

\- ¡te voy a dar una!

_Pero antes de que el hombre se acercara, Eren se dio la vuelta y anuncio mientras se retiraba_

-no estoy de humor para tratar con otro imbécil, el anterior me tomo de sorpresa, tu deberías de tener cuidado a quien acosas, piensa dos veces antes de volverme a poner un dedo encima, no creo que ignores quien soy

_Varios comensales miraron al hombre que Eren dejo atrás con molestia, el rubio solo sobo su mano y se retiró, pero, lo hizo con una sonrisa, camino un par de pasos para encontrarse a otro varón en la esquina_

\- ¿no que se dejaba agarrar por cualquiera? Me debes más por la herida

_Saliendo de las sombras Levi se cruzó de brazos, para mirar al joven castaño pasar al otro lado de la calle_

-hmp, pues lo reconozco, me sorprendió su reacción de ahora

-imagínate lo que sentí yo, págame

-ya cállate

_Sin decir más, Levi saco un par de billetes de su saco, se los dio al rubio y salió tras el joven castaño, lo alcanzo logrando empujar a un par de personas, sin darle ventaja a Eren, Levi lo sujeto con algo de rudeza del hombro, el joven castaño se dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar a quien detenía su camino, pero, al ver quien era, solo hizo una cara de sorpresa_

\- ¿Lord Levi?

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-y-yo voy, bueno iba… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-nada en realidad ¿es bueno que estés sin compañía?

-en ocasiones disfruto de un paseo a solas y pues la verdad, hoy fue un día… diferente y debo reconocer que lo que me sucedió hoy nunca había pasado

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

No quería mencionar lo de hacia un momento y mucho menos lo que pasé con él, así que decidí cambiar el tema.

-nada realmente, ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia?

-daba un paseo, nada especial, te vi del otro lado y decidí pasar a saludarte ¿algún problema con eso?

_Levi avanzo y Eren decidió seguirlo unos pasos atrás_

-no dije que lo tuviera, solo es, cordialidad el preguntar

-veo que no te incomoda mi presencia

-será el hombre con quien contraeré matrimonio en un par de días, es inútil tratar de evitar ciertas situaciones, solo le pido, que proceda de una manera adecuada

-hablas igual que mi padre, eres un mocoso educado, pero sé que por dentro tienes ganas de darme una patada

-tiene razón _Ante esa declaración Levi lo miro asombrado_ pero no puedo hacerlo por más que lo desee, se controlar mis impulsos ante ciertas situaciones, de lo contrario una patada estaría muy bajo de mis estándares, pero el recato me ha abierto la puerta a una buena vida y si usted se hubiera controlado en su momento, sé que no tendríamos esta conversación, sé que no tendría que soportarlo, pero, si la vida te da limones…

\- ¿ya sabes porque me comprometieron contigo?

-si le molesta no lo mencionare, pero tampoco quiero que me lo recuerde con ciertas actitudes

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pese a que dije que no quería tratar el tema, creo que está tranquilo, tengo una oportunidad de mediar las cosas.

-la actitud que tuvo conmigo en la mañana, no fue de mi agrado, pese a que sé que es una regla que tendremos una vida conyugal activa, no quiero que se me fuerce a esas situaciones

-se te olvida que eres mi prometido y que puedo

Pero no lo deje terminar, se, con que puedo detener su actitud

-y se lo olvida que usted es el que más tiene que perder _Levi se quedó callado, así que Eren expuso su punto _ antes de la boda, no quiero que me toque, que actúe como si yo viniera de un burdel, no quiero esa falta de respeto al valor que me he impuesto por años y que no voy a permitir que apenas y lo conozco, se encargue de mancharlo

-ja, quien lo diría, ¿planeas chantajearme? ¿Dejarme en la calle si no hago lo que quieres?

-no, esa no es mi intención, no soy como usted

Ante esas palabras, solo chasqueo la boca molesto y pregunto con molestia

\- ¿entonces qué demonios quieres?

-no quiero faltas de respeto, apenas lo conozco, no me haga creer lo que los demás dicen de usted, escuche algo hoy… que me hace fiel al arreglo matrimonial, pero, depende de ambos que esta relación sea cordial o nefasta, quiero apelar a su juicio, para que sea cordial

Levi me miro de arriba hacia abajo, sostuvo sus ojos en los míos a tiempo que suspiro fastidiado para decirme.

-está bien… tu ganas, con una condición

-dígala

-deja de hablarme de usted, parece que hablo con un mayordomo

-jejeje, mis disculpas, es el protocolo que me impuso mi madre

_tras una mueca de fastidio Levi chasqueo una respuesta_

-tsk, lo sé ¿no te molesta cuando te dice que te pares derecho?

-algo, es mi madre, le debo respeto ante todas las cosas, así que me pondré derecho si ella me lo pide…

\- ¿no eres demasiado complaciente con la gente?...

-lo soy, pero no con todos, al igual que usted

_pero Levi aclaro su garganta y miro al joven castaño_

-ejem…

-lo siento, si no fueras mi prometido, estarías con una mano herida por haberme tocado el trasero sin permiso, eso, te lo aseguro

-ouh, jaja, te creo

-bueno, no hay una ley que diga que no podamos pasar tiempo juntos antes de la boda

-es solo en una semana, ¿te parece mucho?

-algo es algo, estaremos casados en unos días, pero tenemos toda nuestra vida para conocernos mejor, al menos no quiero que en la noche de bodas me toque un extraño ¿me harías ese favor?

-puedo…

La verdad fue, que ese hombre ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos por la calle, acepté, porque como le dije a Levi, no quiero pasar el resto de mis días al lado de un hombre con quien tendré una mala relación, así que le daré una oportunidad.

_caminaron un poco, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron ahí a conversar_

-entonces, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-24 años

\- ¿en serio? No se notan, te ves como de 19 o algo así

-pues sí, es una ventaja sabes

-me lo imagino

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que algo llamo mi atención, una pareja jugaba con un niño, debo mencionar que era adorable verlos, sonreí por instinto ante esos gestos de amor, pero, de repente la mirada de Levi se posó sobre mí, la sentí así que noté que me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-ni creas que tendremos uno de esos

_pero la verdad fue, que Eren dio una carcajada sincera, era adorable de escuchar, el joven castaño se secó un poco la lagrima que había salido ante el esfuerzo de su risa, miro a Levi y le dijo con una voz divertida_

-me alegra saber que pensamos lo mismo jajajajaja de todos modos no creo que seas un buen padre, no condenare a un niño a tu cuidado

\- ¡oye!

-tú lo dijiste

-yo me refería a que no quiero uno de esos a la primera

\- ¿tú quieres tener un bebé en un futuro? No te miras muy paternal

-un día de estos no quedara opción

-cierto

-y mi padre era un idiota, casado por compromiso al igual que yo, se nota que me odiaba así que no te decepciones si no soy el padre o esposo del año, no tengo mucho que ofrecerle a un niño lleno de saliva y mierda

-lo tendré en mente…

-y mucho menos a ti

-lo imagino, no tengo altas expectativas de todos modos

_Había cierta melancolía en el rostro de Eren, así que el pelinegro pregunto_

\- ¿el tuyo murió verdad?

\- ¿Quién?

-tu padre

-sí, hace dos años… la muerte del tuyo…

-es menos reciente, pero, da igual

-es curioso, los mejores recuerdos que tengo son de mi padre y él también se casó con mi madre por compromiso, tus recuerdos, son…tristes

-la vida en ocasiones nos da una bofetada, o a veces tenemos suerte, como tú con tu padre

-creo que el amor no es cosa de suerte

Nos miramos un rato, solo me limite a sonreírle al tiempo que él me levanto una ceja, respiro profundo, llevo sus manos hacia atrás de su nuca y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla mirando hacia la copa de los árboles.

-difiero, tuviste suerte en tener a un padre como el

Y me pregunto si, mis hijos tendrán la misma… con un padre como tú.

_Y justo cuando pensó eso, una pelota se dirigió a ellos, Levi la tomo entre sus manos para mirar esa esfera de color rojo, el niño que hacia un momento jugaba con sus padres miro a Levi con una gran sonrisa, pero el joven pelinegro no correspondió, solo arrojo con su fuerte brazo la pelota, dejando al niño desconcertado siguiendo con la mirada como su juguete desaparecía_

Creo que no…

-anda niño ve a buscarla, vete, largo

El pequeño salió corriendo con un puchero en sus labios a tiempo que gritaba "mami" yo solo me limite a mirar con molestia al pelinegro

\- ¿es en serio Levi? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-la edad que me permita poner a cada mocoso irrespetuoso en su lugar

-ay, pero si eres…olvídalo, se hace tarde y me tengo que ir, gracias por la charla

-pensé que estábamos conociéndonos

-ya vi mucho de ti por un día, gracias

-no conozco por aquí podría perderme

-lo dudo, fuiste tú el que me guio hasta el parque

_El joven castaño solo se levantó de su asiento e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Levi, pero. colocó a un lado de él y le busco el rostro para decirle con una sonrisa en los labios_

-te invito un café

-no gracias

Intente hacer mi mejor cara de fastidio, pero lejos de aceptar mi rechazo me tomo de la mano, eso me sorprendió al inicio, me intente zafar de su agarre, pero este hombre aprisiono mis dedos

-no era pregunta

-o-oye, suéltame

Pero no lo hizo, se aferró a mi como si dependiera su vida en ello, mire hacia arriba pues era 10 centímetros más alto que yo, lo que note fue una sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz…

-creí que hacías lo que se te pedía

-no cuando me meto en problemas, tengo clases en una hora me tengo que ir

Entonces de la nada me tomo en sus brazos, junto su rostro muy cerca del mío, me tense, pues pensé que estaba por besarme, al poco tiempo no ocurrió nada, lo mire a los ojos y me susurro al oído.

\- ¿verdad que te pongo nervioso?

Esa pregunta me tenso todo el cuerpo, no sabía que responder…sentí sus labios cerca de mi oído y susurro…

-nos vemos pronto "Mon ami"

_El pelinegro satisfecho se dio la vuelta sonriendo, pero el castaño se puso rojo y totalmente furioso, y solo grito hacia el hombre que se alejaba_

\- ¡te dije que no podías tocarme! ¡Vulgar, poco hombre, cara de aaay!

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Pensar que en un par de días… me voy a tener que casar con esa cosa… que Dios me ampare, o quien sea que lo pueda controlar. Regrese a mi casa ligeramente fastidiado, pensando, en silencio, llegue al sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana, recordando que el verano anunciaba su llegada.

De repente escuche una voz, el ama de llaves llego a mi lado y extendió un telegrama, el cual apresuradamente leí y decía.

"estaré de regreso pronto"

Esas palabras, llenaron de gozo mi corazón, y la ama de llaves noto mi sonrisa

\- ¿son buenas noticias amo?

-son excelentes noticias


	2. Chapter 2

Sí Acepto

Capítulo 2

Planes

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

Nota de la autora: Este es una historia de Mpreg, pero "no es" repito, "no es Omegaverse" los detalles se revelarán adelante. Esta historia está adaptada en el siglo 1800 con algunas variantes modernistas.

Levi aquí es más alto que Eren, para aquello de efectos dramáticos la verdad es que la estura de Levi no ayuda **inserte risa de foca** opte por hacerlo más alto por 10 centímetros.

La dinámica de narración es la siguiente, cada capítulo sucederá conforme a los pensamientos de cada personaje principal (Levi y Eren) mi narrativa se verá presentada "_bla bla bla_" de esta manera.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Mac1826; gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de tu agrado :3 gracias por tu suport

**LEVI.**

Recuerdos, recuerdos, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para meterme en este lio del matrimonio arreglado? Ya lo sabrán en su momento, el porqué de mi actitud, creo que cuando tuve la edad suficiente para revelarme la aproveche, de niño es difícil decirles a las personas un "no" como respuesta, en la tierna edad, haces lo que se te dice sin cuestionar a nadie, aunque no sea lo que realmente tu deseas, todo fue así hasta que cumplí los 14 años, me levante en contra de las ordenes, fue una época divertida para mí, hasta que cruce el límite a los 15 años.

En una reunión, mi madre me llevo de la oreja por las escaleras, era la primera vez que ella me reprendió de esa manera, por lo cual proteste.

\- ¡suéltame, me lastimas!

-ya cállate, es increíble que aun sabiendo que es tu última oportunidad de redimirte, te atrevas a escaparte

-no lo logre, mi padre soltó a los perros y los desgraciados casi me arrancan la pierna

-ja, pues mira que ni de esa manera te quedarías quieto _Kuchel dejo la oreja de su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos_ ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si no accedes a esto, tu padre va a dejarte en la calle

-no se atrevería

Y en eso escuche la voz sombría de aquel hombre, que salió de entre los pasillos, con ese porte militar, erguido y poco amable, como no temerle, era el coronel Kenny Ackerman, un antiguo perro de guerra, el cual era descrito como un hombre sin alma ni piedad.

\- ¿eso crees? En este momento soy capaz de eso y mucho más de lo que te imaginas Levi, ya colmaste mi paciencia

-esa ramera se lo busco

Cerré los ojos al ver que mi padre alzo la mano para darme una bofetada, pero al no sentir nada en el rostro, los abrí para cruzarme con los suyos.

-esta charla está pendiente, no quiero que des que decir ante los Jaeger con el rostro lastimado

-me estas casando con un feto

-tu ignorancia es la corona de tu estupidez, te casare con uno de los mejores prospectos de Inglaterra, cosa que no te mereces, ya que estas acostumbrado a cualquier ramera que se te cruce enfrente, eres considerado la escoria de nuestra gran nación

\- ¿Qué mis negocios no te satisfacen?

-Levi _comento Kuchel_ guarda silencio ante tu padre

-no espero que me respete, mujer, desde niño ha sido una molestia

-Kenny, por favor

-solo por tu madre estoy intentando salvarte, ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en la calle? Sigue presionando mi paciencia.

Mi padre se fue, dejándome con esa misma sensación de siempre, insatisfecho, estaba a punto de entrar a esa sala, en contra de mi voluntad, en donde de inmediato note que entro mi padrino con su esposa, pero al lado de ella, un niño pequeño miraba la habitación curioso, de repente esa mirada se concentró en la charola de galletas, con una sonrisa comenzó a comer, parecía un hámster con una semilla entre sus patas, de repente su madre apachurro esas mejillas, menciono que a futuro se volvería un hombre que valdría la pena.

Por primera vez su mirada se posó en mí, pude admirar un par de ojos verde esmeralda, pero no duro mucho porque era evidente que le di miedo, aparto la vista casi de inmediato, dudo que sepa a qué se está metiendo. ¿Esa cosa es mi salvación y el mejor prospecto de Inglaterra? Yo no lo creo.

Pasé horas, días, meses y años, en una reformación que casi me lleva a la locura, es por eso por lo que no supe de mi futuro prometido, el tiempo paso, exactamente 8 años, mi padre murió y de repente se anunció de nuevo la llegada de aquel niño de ojos esmeralda, sin expectativas entre a esa misma sala, solo que esta vez el niño había crecido, siendo sincero paso lo que mencionaron, se convirtió en un hombre que vale la pena profanar.

Pero nadie me dijo que no sería una presa fácil de obtener, ahora esta mañana, estoy en un carruaje, contra mi voluntad y con mi mejor cara, la de fastidio.

_al detenerse el carruaje, Levi salió primero, lo cual su madre reprendió, pero poco le importo, Eren por su lado ofreció su mano para ayudar a bajar a las damas que acompañaba, su madre y la Duquesa, entraron a una florería, buscando arreglos florales, Eren estaba al lado de su madre y Kuchel, mirando cada flor que se le cruzaba enfrente, a lo que Carla dijo entusiasmada_

-ay que hermosas son las Hortensias, perfectas para la decoración de las mesas

-yo prefiero otro tipo de flor _respingo Kuchel_ esta se ve algo silvestre

-la ventaja de estas flores es que los arreglos florales no se secan, así que las llevaremos

-pero Carla.

-querida ya tomé una decisión

-no estoy de acuerdo

_mientras las madres discutían, Eren miro hacia otro lado, posando su atención a una flor de color rosa aterciopelada, la cual acaricio con mucho cuidado, un empleado bien parecido, de repente se le acerco_

\- ¿son de su agrado?

-lo son, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-peonías, son tiernas como el rubor del primer amor y exuberantes como los sentimientos más reales, su figura redondeada y aterciopelada encarna el romance y la prosperidad

-no me diga.

\- lo juro, lo que las convierten en un presagio de buena fortuna y un matrimonio feliz, de ahí que no sorprenda que sean las flores más populares a la hora de elegir ramo, son un símbolo de felicidad y prosperidad

-pagaría una fortuna si eso fuera verdad

-ajaja, ¿matrimonio arreglado?

-pues sí, supongo que lo ve seguido en su tienda

-sí, pero usted es el primero que le pone atención a una flor, la mayoría solo las ignora y sigue a sus padres

_El castaño agacho la mirada, pero de repente el empleado sujeto su barbilla y le obsequio una Peonia_

-n-no puedo aceptarlo

-es una muestra gratis, si le agrado la flor, dígaselos, puede que su familia tome en cuenta su opinión

_Sin más el hombre se fue, Eren miro la flor, se detuvo a olerla, no espero que alguien se la arrebatara de sus manos y ese era Levi, quien lo miro con molestia_

\- ¿recibiendo flores de un extraño? Eso no habla bien de un joven comprometido

-es una muestra gratis, _dijo Eren al tiempo que recuperaba la flor_ además que me obsequien una flor no dice nada

-por el contrario ¿no has escuchado del idioma de las flores? No, no, eso no es propio

-no entiendo a la humanidad, menos a las flores

Eren partió el tallo de la flor, la arrojo, siguió su camino al lado de nuestras madres, mirando atento, por un rato, la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba distraído, decidí acercarme, Eren noto mi presencia, me miró fijamente así que vi una oportunidad para molestarlo

\- ¿no te han regalado nunca flores niño?

-no, y no espero que me las den en un futuro, por el contrario, siento curiosidad si usted, las ha regalado

-ya te dije que no me hables de usted

-no puedo, si mi madre me escucha me va a castigar, mientras no me case con usted ella es la que manda, sinceramente a ella si le tengo miedo y respeto

-niño de mamá

-hay que ver quien lo dice

Estaba por protestar, pero en eso mi madre me llamo gritando, "Levi ven y da tu opinión por una vez", me acerque molesto no por mi madre, sino por Eren que retuvo una sonrisa en esos labios, de mala gana llegue al lado de mi madre, quien me restregó unas violetas en la cara.

\- ¿verdad que esta flor es la indicada para los centros de mesa?

Pero en eso mi…futura suegra protesto

-ya te dije que esas flores son delicadas Kuchel, es una impertinencia usarlas

-tú fuiste la que insistió que la boda sea en tu casa, al menos déjame a mí lo demás

-no cuando pretendes que mi hijo use en su ramo unas margaritas, esas cosas son tan comunes y corrientes

Ya me estaba fastidiando, dispuesto a maldecir y salir de ahí, pero llego Eren, quien tenía una sonrisa dijo.

-el empleado me mostro unas flores hermosas del aquel lado, han estado buscando en solo un sitio, cambiar de paradigma podría ayudarlas a decidir

-oh, qué buena idea querido, tu hijo es un encanto Carla

-dime algo que no sepa

Mientras ellas se retiraban, Eren cerro sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro aliviado

-pareces un chico muy condescendiente

_comento Levi_

-mi padre _dijo Eren_ me decía que el conflicto no es siempre la solución, trato de aplicar sus enseñanzas a la práctica

-algo curioso si menciono que era un hombre de guerra… ¿Qué no era general de su majestad?

-lo fue alguna vez, pero eso no lo limito para enseñarme paz

-el mío solo me mostro que con dinero se tiene la última palabra, en fin, sigámoslas antes de que se molesten

Después de elegir flores, llegó el turno del pastel, mi madre parecía querer tener el control de todo a su paso, pero, debo admitir que Lady Jaeger es una oponente digna, a la hora de la prueba mi madre, me extendieron una cuchara la cual caté de mala gana, me pidió opinión, pero francamente me daba lo mismo, se lo expresé, eso me hizo merecedor de un golpe en la cabeza.

-ay Levi, coopera para variar

-ya deja de golpearme, da igual a que sepa, no me terminare comiendo yo todo ese pastel de tres pisos

-de cuatro

Pero ya el fastidio se apodero de mí, molesto me giré hacia mi madre para gritarle, "que me daba igual", Salí de la tienda molesto, no intentaba escapar de ahí, pero al menos en el carruaje no me molestarían hasta que terminaran de comprar. Me senté y cruce los brazos, algo me hizo mirar por la ventana, note, que Eren estaba calmando a mi madre dándole un toque gentil en el hombro derecho, parecía decirle algo, algo que no pude entender.

-tranquilícese Mi Lady

_comento el castaño con ternura, a lo cual la Duquesa respondió_

-ay, pero si ese… mocoso es un fastidio

-llevo poco tiempo de conocer al Duque, este tipo de hombres necesitan algo de paciencia

-lo que necesita es que le dé una buena tunda, hmp, que pena contigo Carla, quedamos en que ellos podrían participar en las decisiones de la boda, pero por lo que veo, no es necesario

-Eren lo comprende, ¿no es así cariño?

-lo comprendo, por mi lado lo que usted y mi madre decidan, sé que será maravilloso

-ay, como no mi Levi es como tú, pero a cambio la vida me mando un buitre

_Eren sonrió un poco, eso no pasó desapercibido por Levi que espiaba_

-déjeme hablar con él un poco, quizá pueda hacer que cambie de opinión y que participe en los planes de boda, pero, si no logro nada, no se moleste, es obvio que la del buen gusto es usted

_Un poco ruborizada, Lady Kuchel acepto la propuesta, pero la madre de Eren susurro a su hijo_

-ja, se lo que dije de que será tu marido, pero no vendría mal que lo pongas en cintura

-ajaja, tranquila, creo saber que hacer

Note que salió de la pastelería con un aire arrogante, miro directamente hacia mí, así que supuse que lo mandaron para hablar conmigo, entro en el carruaje y se sentó justo enfrente, al principio su mirada era baja, pero tras suspirar me miró fijamente al rostro.

-nunca había conocido a alguien que no le gustara probar pastel

-lo odio

-así que no te gusta el dulce

-no dije que no me gustara, solo no me agradan los pasteles, empalagosos, tamaño exagerado para un postre, coloridos, ya con nuevas tendencias los pasteles personalizados son una bazofia

-jejeje una vez vi uno que tenía forma de am…_Eren se acercó y susurro_ un pene

Ante esa expresión obviamente lo mire asombrado por tal declaración, no me quede con la duda

\- ¿y tú de donde viste eso?

-del catálogo de la pastelería, tienen el apartado de despedidas de soltero junto a la de bautizos

Después de contarme eso, comenzó a reír, lo admito, su risa es contagiosa así que terminé riéndome como idiota, cuando me di cuenta el mocoso malcriado me miro con otra sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué miras?

-nada, solo que al parecer si puedes sonreír, en fin, te aseguro que extrañaras a tu madre, solo serán unos días que pasaras junto a ella, resiste un poco.

-no probare cada maldito pastel que me pongan enfrente, muchos no son de mi agrado

-no necesitas hacerlo…

Lo mire curioso, y se río con malicia, me dijo que observara lo que él hacía, accedí en regresar a ese tormento que llaman planes de boda, cuando su madre le insistió en probar un cupcake de menta, el mocoso se excusó diciendo.

-la menta sin duda es deliciosa, pero, ¿crees que sea del agrado de los invitados?

-hmp, no lo había pensado

-la otra vez Jean dijo que el sabor a menta ya se encontraba en el dentífrico, no era necesario ponerlo en un postre

-ay que insolencia

-insisto _dijo Kuchel a la vez que extendía una cuchara a la boca de Levi_ que tienen que probar

Estaba por hacer otro berrinche, pero Eren le dijo a mi madre

-no es necesario probar, ustedes como nuestras madres saben lo que nos gusta

Ambas mujeres se miraron una a la otra, mocoso astuto… ya sé que planeas

-bueno, a mi Eren siempre le han gustado las galletas Marie biscuit y las de chocolate

-pues, a Levi le gusta ponerle dulces de miel a su té, pero ¿galletas Marie, chocolate, y miel? En los pasteles de boda no hay nada parecido

En eso la empleada de la tienda saco dos pequeños cupcakes, se los mostro a nuestras madres, uno consistía en un sabor Marie biscuit, el otro tenía una nata montada de miel, ellas los probaron juntos y dieron su visto bueno, Eren tomo delicadamente una cucharada y me ofreció conocer el sabor, acepte porque realmente esa combinación llamo mi atención, y si, era agradable.

-no está mal

-oh esto con una champagne es más que deleite

Dijo mi madre, entonces la empleada agrego

-podemos hacer la combinación de ambos cupcakes en su pastel de boda

-ay si _Contesto Carla_ ya mi lengua estaba adormecida por tanta azúcar, mala para la línea, en fin, hare el pedido ¿estás de acuerdo Kuchel querida?

-por mi encantada

Abandonamos la pastelería con un aire alegre, una vez en la carroza, note que Eren miraba hacia la ventana todo el tiempo, como añorando estar muy lejos de aquí, lo que estuviera pensando parecía generarle alegría, tenía en sus labios una sonrisa ligera y aliviada. Entonces decidí interrumpirla.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras?

Desconcertado ante mi repentina pregunta, me miro confundido, eso no pasó desapercibido por nuestras madres que también guardaron silencio para escucharnos, pensé que se pondría nervioso ante eso, pero, al saber en qué situación estaba, relajo su rostro y contesto.

-solo disfruto la vista, es una costumbre que tengo, mirar por la ventana

A lo que su madre agrego.

-siempre lo hace, aunque creo que la pregunta correcta es saber, ¿Qué piensas amor?

-nada de importancia

Pero decidido a presionar

-creo que nos gustaría saber que te distrae tanto

Me miro seriamente, pero después cerro los ojos y contesto…

-el saber que, dentro de un par de días, las calles en las que crecí ya no estarán a mi vista _el joven castaño abrió los ojos y miro a Levi seriamente_ es solo añoranza, tengo lindos recuerdos de estas calles, siempre me doy el tiempo de recordar

La madre de Eren lo miro triste, algo, algo dije que a los dos los afecto, pero no me quede con la duda, ya que su madre comento.

-a tu padre le gustaba esa heladería

-lo se…siempre que la veo, recuerdo que me compraba tres bolas de helado

-jamás te las terminabas

Mi madre y yo miramos a la ventana, vimos esa heladería, a varios niños corriendo por ahí, no sé porque me imagine a ese niño de 6 años corriendo de igual manera, pero entonces Eren agrego con un tono molesto.

-aunque también, pienso en las cosas que podría haber hecho con mi vida y que ahora, solo son un pensamiento ¿algo que desee saber de mí? O ¿es todo?

No voy a mentir, ese niño idiota me acorralo en mi propio juego, sin nada que agregar, regreso la vista a la ventana, mire de reojo a mi madre, que llevo su mano a la boca preocupada, aquel joven noble y sumiso de repente se defendió, el camino fue callado hasta llegar a la sastrería, todos nos sentamos, me llamaron para las medidas del traje, Eren tomo una revista que se encontraba a un lado de los asientos y no quito la vista de encima, hasta que mi madre hablo.

-yo digo que se ve apuesto, ¿Qué opinas Eren?

_el joven miro a Levi, con un traje estilo Chaqué de color negro, con un chaleco gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, Levi cruzo miradas con Eren, pero el joven poco se inmuto, solo ladeo la cabeza y dijo_

-ese tipo de traje es, elegante, a cualquiera le queda bien, no existe mejor elección que esa en mi opinión

-oh, pues, que así sea _dijo Kuchel_ tenía la idea de que el tuyo fuera blanco

_Eren extendió la revista y siguió con su lectura a tiempo que decía_

-lo que decida está bien

_pero entonces Levi comento_

\- ¿Por qué no un vestido?

_ante esa pregunta Eren apretó la revista y miro hacia Levi con el ceño fruncido_

\- ¿disculpa?

Si, hasta el recato de llamarme usted se le olvido ja. Mi madre miro hacia Carla entusiasmada tras haber dado la sugerencia.

-oh si, que buena idea, anda Eren mídete unos

-p-pe-pero, Duquesa y-yo

-oh vamos querido

\- ¿no decías que lo que decidiera mi madre estaría bien?

Me miro molesto, después de un rato quien tenía la revista arrugada era yo, riéndome de lo que ahora lo obligue a hacer, pero, de repente…

_Eren entro con la mirada hacia abajo, con un puchero que no podía ocultar, y sonrojado, tanto Carla como Kuchel se miraron con una sonrisa, pero Levi, bajo su revista en cuanto lo vio, tampoco él podía ocultar que llamo totalmente su atención aquella figura en esa tela, apretado un poco del pecho, holgado de la cintura, con un cuello de tortuga lleno de pedrería blanca y un bello encaje sobre los hombros, con un velo discreto cubriendo su rostro, en eso la empleada que asistió a Eren para vestirse, dijo con orgullo_

-este es un corte estilo imperio, ideal para los varones que deciden usar vestido, debo admitir que es de los jóvenes que mejor le ha quedado

-oh Eren _Dijo Carla_ que apuesto te ves

-sin duda, Levi tiene suerte, ¿Qué opinas hijo? _pero Levi no contesto_ Levi, Levi…

No escuche de momento lo que me estaban diciendo, me concentre tanto en verlo que, no note que lo hacía demasiado obvio, hasta que un comentario retumbo en mis oídos.

-creo que si le agrada lo que ve

Al darme cuenta, cruce mi mirada con la de Eren, ambos desconcertados, quien aparto los ojos primero fue el, se aclaró su garganta, yo hice lo mismo regresando la mirada a la revista que también estaba siendo maltratada por mis manos.

-s-sí, se le ve bien, pero igual me da lo mismo

Pero obviamente mi madre no me creyó, me dio un pequeño empujón diciendo entusiasmada

-ay pero que suerte tienes, no se diga más, ese vestido usaras Eren

No mire, pero era obvio que Eren estaba haciendo un berrinche ante tal declaración, en la carroza ya no miraba a la ventana de la misma manera, ahora estaba cruzado de brazos frunciendo el ceño, su madre fue la que hablo ante el silencio.

-compórtate

Note que se resistió al principio, pero solo respiro resignado, se paró derecho y evito mirarme lo que quedaba del camino, llegamos a su mansión, él se apresuró a bajar y excusarse diciendo que quería refrescarse un poco.

_pero lo que en realidad paso fue que el llego directamente a su habitación para gritar sobre la almohada, Sasha entro para solo darle palmaditas en la espalda, una vez que termino de gritar_

-es un hijo de… aaaaaah

-ve el lado bueno, será una boda de la cual hablaran

-ojalá y se muerdan la lengua cuando lo hagan, maldito Levi cara de… aah, por mí me quedaba viudo el mismo día de la boda

-ejeje, no digas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir, tu madre insistió en que te presentaras a comer

-no es como si tuviera opción y lo sabes

-tranquilo, eres más listo que esto, no le des el gusto de ver cómo te molestas

-tienes razón… ay Sasha, me dan ganas de patearlo cada vez que lo veo

-te comprendo, pero tienes que demostrar que tipo de educación tienes, anda

_Eren suspiro, se acomodó el pelo y bajo al comedor_

Note su mirada y estaba totalmente molesto, se sentó al lado de su madre, y comenzó a comer en silencio, mi madre entre mesa no dejaba de planear la boda.

-bueno, como insististe que la boda sea aquí, tengo pensado dar cordero con batata

-eso no es muy bien visto en una boda querida, la comida será en el jardín, algo acorde al ambiente será necesario, propongo mariscos

-parte de mi familia no tolera los mariscos, Carla querida

-pues la otra parte de mi familia, no le gusta la comida pesada en las mañanas, eso bien podría ser la cena

Inicio otra discusión, Eren miraba hacia otro lado en lo que comía, tan atento a la conversación como yo, de repente el timbre de su casa sonó, la sirvienta llego e intento no interrumpir, así que el mocoso se giró para ver que ocurría.

-Sir Braun esta en la puerta

Note la mirada, ante tan declaración su rostro sombrío se volvió radiante, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida del comedor, su madre al ver que su hijo se retiraba sin avisar pregunto.

\- ¿Eren?

A lo que la sirvienta respondió

-Sir Braun está en la puerta mi Lady

Note la mirada de su madre, ella se levantó rápidamente y pidió disculpas, me dejo un poco desconcertado, y más a mi madre.

\- "Sir Braun", me suena conocido, deben tenerle mucha confianza

-ya lo creo… Eren, salió muy entusiasmado a recibirlo

\- ¿en serio? Hmp, habrá que esperar

-o tal vez no…

Me decidí levantar e ir a ver, mi madre obviamente se opuso, pero no mucho, ella es tan curiosa como yo.

_Eren llego con paso rápido ante un hombre de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, un rostro con piel clara, al igual que esos ojos café y una cicatriz profunda que cruzaba su mejilla, parecía fresca y dolorosa, además lucía un traje militar color verde oscuro, cubierto por medallas que brillaban igual que estrellas, este hombre distrajo su atención de una pintura en el salón, para mirar al joven que se acercaba, ambos, se recibieron con los brazos abiertos, uno cálido y reconfortante, la madre de Eren llego y miro la escena, pero también, le dio tiempo a Levi observar lo mismo que ella_

Eren lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras el otro rodeo su cintura, la nostalgia se sintió en esa habitación, mire hacia el rostro de la condesa, este reflejaba una cosa, felicidad… pero al notar mi presencia, cambio por angustia.

Al fin se separaron, pero noté que ambos se sujetaron del rostro, entonces el hombre extraño a quien no pude distinguirle bien la cara hablo primero con un nudo en su garganta

\- ¿Cómo estás Eren?

A lo que le contesto de igual manera

-eso debería de preguntar yo… ¿Qué te paso? _ hizo esa pregunta, recorriendo con sus dedos la herida en la mejilla izquierda _ ¿tienes más heridas?

-nada que lamentar _distrayéndose del joven, miro hacia Carla, dedicándole una sonrisa_ hola madrina

\- Reiner, me da gusto verte _Quizá queriendo suavizar las cosas, la condesa los presento _ Reiner querido, t-te presento a Levi Ackerman

Pero al vernos cara a cara… lo reconocí, no me esperaba que se me abalanzara y me diera un golpe en el rostro, logrando tumbarme de lado.

_en Carla dominaba el horror, mientras que Eren solo sonrió ante la escena_

-¡ Reiner!

_Grito la Condesa, a lo que el nombrado contesto hacia Levi_

-te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, imbécil

Mire con rencor hacia ese maldito, ¿Qué si lo conozco? Si, lamentablemente si…

-ja, y mira en qué circunstancias

Poniéndose en medio, la mujer sujeto del hombro a Reiner

\- ¡explícame qué demonios te pasa!

-este zascandil, me las debía

\- ¡¿y por eso lo golpeas?!

-oh se merece eso y más, te lo puedo asegurar

Mire hacia Eren, el mocoso se comenzó a mofar de una manera discreta al verme en el suelo, si, mi orgullo se lastimo un poco lo debo admitir, pero no me espere que me ayudara a levantarme, ante tal acto Reiner lo miro desconcertado y más cuando le dijo.

-sé que es un imbécil, pero me temo que lo tendrás que soportar, Reiner, te presento a Levi Ackerman, mi prometido.

Después de eso, la escena cambio, estaba sentado en una pequeña sala mientras escuchaba gritos en una habitación, mi madre al lado de la puerta tratando de averiguar qué ocurría, Eren a un lado mío limpiando mi labio con agua fría, no dijimos nada, el miraba mi labio meticulosamente, con cuidado ponía el algodón, enjugaba y repetía, hasta que cruzamos miradas, el muy descarado solo rió de lado.

-veo que te divierte

-oh si mucho _dijo Eren con una sonrisa_ no tienes idea jajaja te lo mereces, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho

-no tengo respuesta, para alguien de tu edad

-no te importo mi edad al momento de atacarme sexualmente

-touché

-uy si te va a dejar marca

Tome un pequeño espejo que había al lado, note que mi labio inferior estaba abierto, bajando hacia mi mentón una mancha morada con rojo, toque mis dientes un poco, para mi suerte seguían en su lugar.

-maldito perro

Mi madre se giró ante mi maldición, y si también ella me dijo que me quedaría una marca

-ay Dios y tan cerca de la boda ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez Levi?

-no diré nada

-pues esto no se queda así

Mi madre entro de inmediato a la habitación y cerro de golpe, mire hacia Eren y parecía tranquilo.

-bueno, felicidades, al parecer llego tu salvador para impedir nuestra boda

-pues para mi desgracia a pesar de que Reiner está educado para ser dominante, ni él podría derrotar a un enemigo que tenemos en común _Eren comenzó a destapar un frasco de alcohol en lo que sus ojos mostraron miedo_ el carácter de mi madre

Ni bien dijo eso se escuchó la voz de la Condesa a todo pulmón diciendo "a callar", pero me tomo más de sorpresa sentir el alcohol sobre mi herida, tanto que si me dolió.

\- ¡oye!

-no seas mariquita y ven aquí _con protestas Levi se acercó y Eren pudo limpiar la herida, notando el dolor en el rostro de su paciente_ me disculpo por Reiner, es más gentil de lo que aparenta

-jajaja, un General que le enseña a su hijo paz y un Capitán del batallón más cruel del mundo que es gentil, empiezo a pensar que me veras como un ángel en un par de días

-podría explicarte mi pensar, pero dudo que lo entiendas, soy lo que soy gracias a ellos y estoy dispuesto a defenderlos, pero, si hablo de ti… No sé qué cualidades puedes tener que compensen esa actitud tan nefasta que tienes.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, no sé, que expresión hice, pero ladeo la cabeza y su semblante se volvió triste, aclare mi garganta y… la conversación fluyo…

-yo, conozco a Reiner porque… una vez en un bar que frecuentaba, pues, hicimos conversación, se me hizo interesante, pero solo eso, cualquiera que nos hubiera visto juraría que nos volveríamos amigos, pero entre una noche de copas…intente… _Levi comenzó a sobarse las manos mientras conversaba, cosa que Eren noto_ solo imagina el día que te conocí, yo ebrio, y tu… gritando de desesperación para que, no te hiciera nada, a mitad de la acción Reiner llego y pues… defendió a mi víctima, aquí me tomo por sorpresa pero no es la primera vez que llegamos a los golpes, ni la primera vez que yo hago una cosa así, me dijo que era una desgracia, un mequetrefe, más insultos que ya he escuchado

Temía que me mirara con desprecio, pero al alzar el rostro, la expresión de Eren era gentil y pregunto

\- ¿te arrepientes de eso?

-es lo que me ocasiono todo este lio…así que sí, me arrepiento, de no ser por eso no estaría aquí conversando contigo, tienes razón, tu padre era… bueno… me dio una oportunidad…

-creo que la gente solo te tolera, ¿Por qué no agradarles?

\- ¿yo te agrado?

-no, pero sabes los motivos, no has hecho nada para que yo opine lo contrario

-lo sé

-y te dije que quería conocer al menos un poco al hombre con quien me casaría, lo que veo es que solo piensas en ti, eso no es sano, te crearas un daño irreversible, ahora que te veo, comprendo lo que mi padre me dijo…" existe amor sin lujuria, pero también lujuria sin amor" tu aplicas en el segundo, tienes problemas muy grandes al no cambiar.

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, "Lujuria sin amor" estaba pensando, cuando de repente sentí de nuevo el roce de esos dedos curando mi rostro

_terminaron cruzando miradas, lo que Eren no esperaba, eran las siguientes palabras_

-lo lamento… no debí tratarte de esa manera, cuando nos conocimos…

Sus ojos se volvieron grandes, la impresión de mis palabras los hizo así, este niño no es malo, es idiota… pero también es inocente, solo me sonrió y dijo.

-acepto la disculpa, te dije que no quería forzar nada de lo que pase entre nosotros,

\- ¿me lo podrías demostrar?

¿Qué pretendía?, nada, solo quizá confiar en sus palabras…

_Levi se acercó, Eren entrecerró los ojos, espero y unos labios rozaron los suyos, fue un beso delicado al cual el joven no opuso resistencia, al contrario, había un par de mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que, sorprendió al varón que las observaba, estaba por decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió rebelando a la Condesa quien camino con una pose autoritaria hacia Levi, hablando con desdén_

-me contaron lo que ocurrió y créame Duque que, estoy decepcionada, pero es algo que yo ya sabía, le diré lo que me dijo mi esposo en ese entonces cuando yo me oponía a esta relación, "las personas cambian", respetare la voluntad de mi esposo, sé que Reiner a quien considero como mi hijo _mirando de reojo a Reiner, quien solo tenía una expresión fastidiada_ lo hará de igual manera, pero eso no quiere decir que si usted sigue con esa actitud, no permita que tenga más que un labio hinchado y no espere una disculpa por este percance, es obvio que se lo merece

-lo entiendo

Mire a mi madre, ella, estaba más que avergonzada, pero aun así me miro como acostumbra cuando me porto mal, con rencor, no se diga de Reiner, me mataría si pudiera, la Condesa, bueno es la primera vez que la veo tan molesta, pero, mire de reojo a Eren, era el único, que no tenía esos ojos acusadores, pero el asunto no terminaba ahí, la condesa se dirigió a su hijo.

-Eren amor, creo que debes saber algo

_pero el joven interrumpió_

-el Duque me conto lo ocurrido mientras conversaban, de su encuentro con Reiner y el motivo de su molestia, al igual que tú, madre, sé que se merece lo que paso, pero, pido que guardemos la calma para el futuro, sé que el Duque se sabrá comportar, como lo esperamos todos… ¿no es así Duque?

¿Debía secundar lo dicho por este mocoso?... por mi bien si, tras una afirmación, ya todos estábamos en el comedor, pero note algo, la conversación de Reiner y de Eren, donde estaba no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero podía ver el rostro del más joven, uno lleno de ilusión, de atención, de admiración, todo lo contrario, a como me veía a mí, la Condesa Jaeger de repente los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué tal está el comandante Shadis?

-manda sus saludos _contesto Reiner_ ahora comprendo porque me dijo que me veía este fin de semana… y porque el

Pero la Condesa lo miro con recelo, a lo cual es cerro la boca de inmediato, la mujer continuo con una voz autoritaria.

-el será invitado al igual que el nuevo General de su majestad, solo es protocolo _pero algo llamo la atención de Carla, Levi había dejado de comer, es más, su rostro parecía adolorido_ ahora que recuerdo, pese a que hiciste un buen trabajo en tratar la herida Eren, necesito que llevemos al Conde al hospital

A lo que mi madre protesto

\- ¿acaso estas consciente de esa decisión? Si lo ven así la gente comenzara a hablar, no pienso llevar a Levi al altar con esa herida en el rostro

_a lo que Eren comento_

-decimos que choco con un poste y ya

Obvio lo mire con recelo, pero el solo me sonrió ante la broma de mal gusto, eso lo pase por alto, lo que me hirvió la sangre fue ver a Reiner mofarse de igual modo, la Condesa hablo molesta hacia el par bajo su cargo.

-basta de estarse mofando, pese a lo que dije, no apruebo ese tipo de conducta, así que Reiner, tú serás el encargado, no sé cómo, pero no quiero que este fin de semana, se vea secuelas de este percance

-p-pero

Tras entrecerrar los ojos molesta, tanto Eren como Reiner se pararon derechos, a lo que Reiner contesto.

-está bien… mañana lo llevare en persona al hospital militar, lo sabrán atender como es debido

-eso espero jovencito

Mientras pasaba tiempo con mi madre, le perdí la pista a esos dos…

_lo que Levi no vio es que ambos estaban en el jardín, sentados en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo_

\- ¿Por qué nunca me entere de este matrimonio?

-pues, a mi igual me tomo por sorpresa, para tu desgracia el día del compromiso, tú estabas en la escuela militar, no sé porque mis padres no te lo dijeron…

-lo que más me sorprende es que tú no me lo dijeras

-no pensaba en eso…

\- ¿en serio que… Grisha te comprometió con el sabiendo cómo es?

-si… es algo que no puedo evitar

-puedes

_Eren miro hacia Reiner dudoso y sorprendido_

\- ¿en serio?

-hablare con Carla, tienes un gran futuro por delante, no quiero que lo desperdicies al lado de un imbécil como lo es ese Duque de pacotilla.

_Eren suspiro y miro con tristeza a su acompañante_

-no quiero tener esperanza, en donde sé que no existe, mis padres tomaron una decisión, y yo

_Pero Reiner lo tomo de la mano con fuerza, hablando con gran entusiasmo_

-no puedes aceptar tan fácil a un imbécil como ese, eres inteligente, tienes un gran potencial en muchas cosas y yo puedo ayudarte

-eso no es verdad, tú, mi padre, y hasta Levi tienen algo que yo no, reputación, fuerza y lo más importante, educación.

-pero tú tienes una excelente educación académica, además

_Pero Eren interrumpió_

-jajaja, no es académica, nunca he pisado una escuela, no tengo un papel que avale mi esfuerzo, estudie en casa, tú en una universidad, me casare en unos días, no hay nada que hacer

-eso no

_Eren tomo del rostro a Reiner y le dijo_

-está bien, para esto me criaron toda mi vida, no es como si me opusiera

-insisto en que Levi es un imbécil, no debes de hacerlo

-oye, no me va a tratar como un trapo viejo, si es lo que te preocupa

-lo dices muy seguro

-bueno, algo me dice que no me equivoco

-y algo me dice que esa decisión es un error

-tengo un destino que seguir, igual que tu

-si le hiciera caso a mi destino…yo…

_Reiner se acercó demasiado hacia el rostro de Eren, pero este desvió la mirada_

-no puedo, no podemos y lo sabes _Eren miro fijamente a su contrario y reafirmo_ no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me faltes al respeto de esa manera

-discúlpame

-lo siento, pero las cosas, son de esta manera

Aun sin saber de ellos, me encontraba con mi madre y mi futura suegra tomando té, de repente Eren y Reiner llegaron a la sala, como era de esperarse Eren se sentó junto a mí, y Reiner junto a él.

\- ¿ya están al tanto?

_Pregunto Carla_

-así es madrina

-qué bueno, oh una cosa más, Eren los acompañara al hospital mañana, no quiero más peleas, y lo debes presentar como am, bueno, ya que eres de la familia lo presentaras como tu cuñado

\- ¿Qué yo que?

-ya me escuchaste

Reiner y yo nos miramos, a mi este imbécil no me engaña, se distinguir cuando un hombre anda detrás del culo de otro, y este perro, tiene los ojos puestos en Eren, pero, a eso vino una pregunta ¿Qué siente Eren al respecto?

-muy bien Duque _comento Reiner_ pasare por usted a su mansión mañana en la tarde

-no _refuto Carla_ el Duque pasara la noche aquí para que mañana temprano lo lleves, lo que se de los moretones es que empeoran con el tiempo

-pero madrina

-he hablado, basta

Note su incomodidad, aunque el resto de su rostro no lo demostraba, los ojos de ese rubio reflejaban que quería matarme. Antes de que la noche se hiciera presente, tuve una oportunidad de hablar con Eren a solas, caminábamos un poco por las escaleras, ya que me estaba conduciendo hacia mi habitación, y para hacer platica le dije.

-advierto que tengo el sueño pesado, no prometo estar a la hora acordada

-ah no te preocupes, Sasha sabrá despertarte en la mañana, a Reiner no le gusta esperar y a mi madre tampoco, más nos vale estar listos

-hmp, Reiner te esperara, aunque llegues tarde, de eso estoy seguro

\- trato con militares desde que nací, no les gusta la impuntualidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿Por qué crees que sería diferente conmigo?

-se ve que te ama mucho

Eren detuvo su camino, caminaba delante de mí para guiarme, así que casi choco con el cuándo lo hizo, se quedó quieto, respiro profundo y al darse la vuelta, me miro seriamente para contestarme.

-es bien correspondido _ volvió a darse la vuelta y camino más rápido_ pero a veces nunca se obtiene lo que deseamos realmente, tú debes saber eso.

Noté que su voz se entrecortaba, y cuando llegamos a la habitación, se dio la vuelta rápido para alejarse de mí, pero lo sostuve de la mano

-lamento el haber

Pero me interrumpió, aun con esa voz triste

-tu curiosidad a veces raya en lo imprudente y vulgar, no sé si me logre acostumbrar, pero no posees el derecho de juzgar mi relación con Reiner, nos criamos como hermanos y lo amo como tal, aunque mi corazón dicte lo contrario no te preocupes, tengo principios.

Lo vi alejarse rápidamente, al dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, sus ojos parecían estar derramando lágrimas, no se la historia de estos dos, pero algo me dice que tiene peso, me prepare para dormir, cuando me metí a las sabanas a punto de apagar la luz de vela, recordé esas lágrimas, en esos ojos verdes, no pude dormir después de eso, fastidiado me levante de la cama, a luz de vela fui directo a la cocina, tome un poco de pan y queso, para sentarme en el comedor de la servidumbre y pensar en lo que no me dejaba dormir.

En esas lágrimas, ¿Por qué si amas a alguien no lo eliges?... o será acaso lo que él me dijo, será que su amor es sin lujuria, o quizá, solo la reprimen, no, no creo que Eren sea así, es demasiado honesto. Yo masticaba lentamente mi bocadillo nocturno, cuando en eso vi que encendieron la luz de la cocina, ahí estaba Eren, mirándome con sorpresa, así que me excusé.

-lamento invadir, tenía hambre

-oh, no te incomodes, yo solo vengo por agua

Tomo el vaso rápidamente, me deseo buena noche con su vaso en mano, pero entonces para detenerlo le arroje un pedazo de pan en la cabeza el cual reboto y se fue directamente a su bebida, se giró rápidamente para mirarme molesto.

-jajaja, lo siento

-con solo llamarme habría bastado

-ok lo lamento

_Levi se levantó, tomo a Eren de un hombro y lo dirigió a la mesa, indicando que se sentara, le retiro el vaso y le trajo uno nuevo, ese gesto dejo al castaño un poco desconcertado y aún más cuando Levi lo tomo de la mano_

No dije nada, quería hacerlo, pero, no sabía que decir, al parecer, Eren lo entendió, no devolvió mi agarre, pero tampoco lo rechazo, podía sentir su pulso, era tranquilo, así que eso me dio confianza para no separarme, y decir.

-puedes contarme si quieres, no le diré a nadie

-no hay nada que decir

\- ¿estás seguro? Sabré entender

-eres la última persona en el mundo a quien le diría que siento…

-pues, me casare contigo, debo enterarme o puedo mal interpretar

-eres horrible

-lo se… pero necesito saberlo o seguiré mal interpretando

Se mostró incomodo, agacho su rostro y hablo hacia el vaso de agua.

-entre Reiner y yo no hay nada, puede que yo sienta algo por él, pero, no me haría cambiar de parecer ante el deber que tengo de por medio con tu familia, con la mía, se las condiciones de nuestra unión, espero que las cumplas, como yo las cumpliré, eso es todo lo que diré al respecto

\- ¿y si te dijera que te libero del compromiso? No tienes que hacerlo

Entonces me miro a los ojos, decidido y serio.

-no hago esto por ti, la palabra de mi padre está de por medio, el siempre honro sus promesas conmigo, y yo, enalteceré la que hizo con tu familia, para eso me educaron, es mi propósito en esta vida, Reiner y yo lo sabemos, así que no esperes un "no acepto" en el altar, te he dado tu lugar, lo único que espero, es que tú me des el mío.

Me quede callado, si soy realista, necesito más a Eren de lo que imagine, es la única oportunidad que tengo para salir de mi miseria y si algo podía decirle era.

-no quiero ser tu enemigo, pero debes notar

Y me interrumpió

-que eres una patada en el trasero, ya lo sé, si algo tengo es paciencia, pero no tientes a tu suerte

-no lo haré.

-es un trato

Es raro, para mi tener este tipo de pensamientos, o de acciones, cuando salimos de la cocina, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, no sin que antes me deseara buenas noches, pero no contó que lo siguiera hasta su puerta y le preguntara.

\- ¿y si Reiner te pidiera ir con él? ¿Lo harías?

-algo insinuó, te diré lo que le dije a él, "tengo un destino que seguir" _así que Eren poso su mano gentilmente en el rostro de Levi, delineando una mueca cálida en sus labios_ "al igual que tú" claro que hace falta que abras los ojos para verlo

Se separó de mí, cerró la puerta de su habitación y me quede solo, pero aun sentía esa mano en mi rostro, pocas veces las personas me han tratado con ternura, pero, ¿realmente yo como he tratado a esas personas?, nunca lo pensé hasta ahora, y el que ha provocado ese pensamiento, y estas preguntas, es Eren, creo que, no será tan malo seguir este camino, o es lo que creo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí Acepto**

**Capítulo 3**

Un poco de ti

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

Nota de la autora: Este es una historia de Mpreg, pero "no es" repito, "no es Omegaverse" los detalles se revelarán adelante. Esta historia está adaptada en el siglo 1800 con algunas variantes modernistas.

Levi aquí es más alto que Eren, para aquello de efectos dramáticos la verdad es que la estura de Levi no ayuda **inserte risa de foca** opte por hacerlo más alto por 10 centímetros.

La dinámica de narración es la siguiente, cada capítulo sucederá conforme a los pensamientos de cada personaje principal (Levi y Eren) mi narrativa se verá presentada "_bla bla bla_" de esta manera.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Eliette G Gibson:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, así como espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo, jaja bueno, sufrirán todos un poco, pero la calma viene después de la tormenta, no se habla más de la relación de Eren con Reiner porque seria spoiler, pero te puedo asegurar que tengas material aunque la otp sea riren jajaja. gracias por el suport.

**Selene** : aaw noble pero audaz es de los fics que adore con el corazón, muchas gracias por seguir la historia de este nuevo fic, jaja comprenderás el tema de Levi alto, si lo pongo junto con un Reiner no pararía de molestarlo por ese asunto jajaja muchas gracias por el suport.

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki:** jajaja con Eren y Levi todavía no hay algo entre tanto xDD tendrá que ganarse un pulso, y estoy sobre la pregunta de Reiner ... no hay nada, soy como Jhonny boca cerrada, jajajaaja, aaaaw TwT gracias por todo y el mismo Yo soy tu fan, me acuerdo de regalos de boda jajaja, saludos OwO tkm.

**AmargoBelfegor:** gracias linda, espero que este capitulo sea tu agrado,gracias por el suport.

**Mac1826:** ¡yeeii! Me alegra que te gustara, bueno ... Eren es así porque fue criado de una manera en que no tenia que cuestionar si su opinión no era importante, el se resigno con ese destino pero Levi no, por que es mas rebelde, Eren tiene la actitud que describes, pero la paciencia es lo mas tiene desarrollado, el desarrollo de su personalidad, poco a poco, sadra a flote, pero si contara más seria un spoiler xD, y un comentario a la nota: muchas gracias, de repente me pasa pero sé más cuidadosa. gracias por el suport.

* * *

**EREN:**

Estábamos en el carruaje, de milagro Reiner y Levi no se estaban matando, será porque yo estaba en medio, en fin, para no crear discordias de ningún tipo lleve un libro conmigo, así no tendría por qué dirigir mi atención a ninguno de los dos, hasta que Levi lo arruino…

\- ¿ya llegamos?

Reiner no le respondió, así que me vi obligado a contestar

-solo un par de minutos más ten paciencia, ya te avisaremos cuando lleguemos

-mi labio esta inflamado, no creo que un médico de pacotilla me cure de la noche a la mañana esta hinchazón

A lo que Reiner susurro

-debí de haberte tirado un diente

Y si, Levi lo escucho

\- ¿Qué dijiste estúpido?

-lo que oíste, perro

No quería tener que ser réferi de este par, así que use la mejor carta que tenia

-Reiner, basta, mi madre me indico que reportara tu actitud, no me hagas ser honesto

El simplemente se cruzó de brazos y Levi me miro fastidiado, al bajar del carruaje lo hicimos en una típica academia militar, jóvenes corriendo en filas, otros más haciendo ejercicio, oficiales gritándoles ordenes, debo decir que al momento de nuestra llegada Reiner destaco de inmediato, varios dejaron de hacer sus actividades para saludarlo en posición de firmes, eso no pasó desapercibido por Levi ni por mí, llegamos a un edificio que era el hospital de la academia, Reiner indico que esperáramos, y cuando se fue.

\- ¿este es un hospital?

_pregunto Levi_

-el hospital militar, Reiner hablo en la mañana con el médico de su confianza, está aquí cubriendo un turno, además tu madre dijo que no quería que las personas te vieran con tu labio hinchado

Esperamos en una banca, yo aún tenía mi libro en las manos pero me era imposible leer si Levi estaba mirando a Reiner y viceversa con ojos asesinos, ojalá solo mirarse les bastara, en eso escuche una queja de Levi.

\- ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?

-tardara lo que tenga que tardar, Duque

La respuesta de Reiner para mi sorpresa fue tranquila o eso pensé hasta que Levi contesto

-que fastidio

-estas tan acostumbrado a que tu ley se dicte, que no tienes consideración para los demás

-estoy aquí porque fuiste el idiota que disparo y pregunto después, no es que no tenga consideración para mi labio que está a punto de estallar de dolor.

-debí de pegarte en el ojo

\- ¡me tomaste de sorpresa porque te aseguro que te tumbaría los dientes!

\- ¡eso quisieras perro infeliz!

_Pero una voz resoplo en los pasillos_

\- ¡Basta! _Eren cerro su libro de golpe y se levantó de su asiento_ parecen dos gallos de pelea, pero se les caen más plumas de lo que realmente picotean, Reiner, lanzar el primer golpe solo causo que lo victimizaras y Levi _Eren para sorpresa de los presentes, le hablo con paciencia_ ya deja de provocarlo

-pero si yo no

Pero le quite las palabras de la boca a Levi.

-si lo estas molestando, según ambos están en sus años veinte, pero como se pelean parecen de preescolar, ya déjenme leer a gusto

_El joven se sentó de nuevo en la silla, regreso su vista al libro que tenía en las manos, por último, los otros dos varones se limitaron a mirarse con odio_

Para mi suerte Reiner desapareció un momento, pero para mí desgracia Levi también quería desaparecer, se levantó de su asiento, así que le pregunte.

\- ¿A dónde demonios vas?

-no sé tú, pero no me quedare en donde con la orden de este sujeto, me puedan partir la cara.

-ay Levi, no te va a pasar nada malo aquí, Reiner no es así

-ejem, mi labio opina lo contrario, así que si me disculpas mejor me voy

-no le veo el caso que vinieras hasta aquí en primer lugar si te vas a ir

-cualquiera comete un error

Por mi lo hubiera dejado, pero…mi madre es insoportable enojada, así que lo seguí,

-pórtate conforme a tu edad

-eso díselo a Reiner, el dio el primer golpe, no yo

-mira, si te incomoda hablare con él, pero no te iras, lo que menos quiero es que mi madre me esté regañando y no creo que quieras lo mismo.

Al parecer eso lo convenció, porque regreso conmigo a sentarse, un par de minutos bastaron para que se fastidiara de nuevo, y me pregunto.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- "El Conde de Montecristo"

-no lo he leído…

Me llego a mi mente una idea, volví al principio de las hojas y me acerqué a él, al tiempo que le decía.

-pues es un libro muy interesante, apenas llevo como 15 hojas y ha capturado totalmente mi atención

-se nota, no le quitas la vista de encima

-aprecio la buena lectura, ¿quieres leerlo conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?...

-cómo te dije apenas llevo 15 hojas, no es nada, puedo retomar la lectura sin problema

-na, como tú quieras

Creo que la idea lo abrumo, pues al momento de que me acerque más a él para que pudiera ver conmigo las letras, se alejó un poco, la verdad es que si mostré mucha familiaridad, en fin, señale con mi dedo el inicio y comencé con la lectura, entre ella note que parecía interesarle pues no dijo nada, contrario a mi expectativa hasta parecía disfrutarlo, en eso vi unas botas militares frente a mí, alce la mirada y Reiner estaba un poco desconcertado.

-el Doctor dice que puede pasar, lo atenderá en la puerta 12

Eren cerro el libro de repente y Levi lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-estaba leyendo

-lo haremos después, vamos a ver si tu labio tiene remedio

Me dispuse a pasar junto a Levi, pero Reiner me comento

-solo Levi puede entrar

Dudoso de esa indicación me adelante un poco, toque a la puerta indicada y cuando me abrió el doctor, lo salude cordialmente, el correspondió, así que le explique un poco la situación, pareció analizar todo y al final pregunte.

\- ¿puedo quedarme a ver?

\- no tengo problemas con que lo acompañen

Mire hacia Reiner, el simplemente desvió su rostro para no verme, en fin.

_Lo que el rubio no espero es que al momento de que el Doctor, Levi y Eren entraron, este último cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándolo afuera de la habitación_

Me duele tratarlo de este modo, pero no me queda opción si quiero tener las cosas en orden, es lo mejor para todos pero mientras reflexionaba mis acciones, Levi se sentaba en el lugar de pacientes, yo lo hice en una silla, podía ver todo perfectamente, el medico reviso su labio y nos dio diagnóstico.

-no es grave, nada que un par de semanas no pueda curar, el hematoma ya presenta el tono azul violáceo y amarillo verdoso

-me caso con ese mocoso de ahí en menos de 6 días, que tenga esto en el rostro daría mucho que decir

-comprendo la situación, pero lo que puedo hacer es recetar antiinflamatorio y anticoagulante, la naturaleza de ese hematoma seguirá su curso y desaparecerá en cómo le comenté, un par de semanas

Levi salió del consultorio molesto, no sin antes insultar al Doctor llamándolo "anciano inútil", en fin, fui tras el para…sugerir otro método.

\- ¿maquillaje? _pregunto Levi_ ¿quieres ponerme maquillaje?

\- ¿quieres lucir tu moretón en la boda? Como yo lo veo no tenemos muchas opciones

-tch, olvídalo, no aprecio la idea que tienes

-no te veo dando una mejor, solo es maquillaje, no te va a dar salpullido si lo usas

De nuevo estábamos en el carruaje, Reiner me miró fijamente molesto, no tenía ganas de discutir así que mantuve mi vista en la ventana, me aseguré de ser el primero en bajar del carruaje para ir como mi madre y decirle mi idea, a la cual respondió.

-pues creo conveniente el uso del maquillaje, ay Kuchel hará un escándalo

-jeje me lo imagino

-hablare con ella, espérame en la sala, en un momento estaré con ustedes para ir con la maquillista.

Y así lo hice, espere donde se me indico, pero de repente entro Reiner y se sentó al lado mío, diciendo con fastidio.

-lo lamento, no debí decirte eso en el consultorio

-no quiero que hagas una competencia absurda con ese Duque

-te juro que me dan ganas de…

-yo te entiendo, pero no siempre la violencia es la respuesta

-ay, admiro tu paciencia

-no es fácil llegar a ese nivel, pero te daré un secreto, no esperes nada que alguien no puede dar, tener bajos estándares son la clave para no frustrarse

-tomare el consejo, en fin, iré a ver que desea tu madre

-adiós

Me quede un rato a solas, hasta que Levi entro de igual manera frustrado, sentándose justo a mi lado.

-lo único que me faltaba era que mi madre me regañara por no poner las manos

-ajaja, bueno es difícil ponerlas cuando te dan un golpe de sorpresa, aunque reconozco que lo aguantaste bien, he visto a Reiner pelear y por lo regular un puño equivale a una hospitalización, solo tienes un labio hinchado.

-no me siento más aliviado al saberlo

-pues no lo dije para que te sintieras mejor

De repente escuche unos sonidos, semejantes a una risa, mire detenidamente a ese hombre que siempre tenía una frente arrugada, poniendo en su rostro una mueca feliz.

-no sabía que decías una que otra broma

-es lógico, no nos conocemos y cada acción que hagamos que no tenga nada que ver con nuestra primera impresión, es una sorpresa

Lo note pensativo, de repente sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia mí, estaba desconcertado ante esa acción, fue entonces que hablo para aclararlo.

-tienes razón, no nos conocemos realmente, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer para compensarlo es invitarte _el castaño ladeo la cabeza confundido, por lo que Levi fue más directo_ a salir, ósea una cita, dijiste que querías conocernos mejor, pues esta es una oportunidad

Ciertamente eso me impacto, pero tampoco nada me impedía decir que "no", con algo de duda extendí mi mano hacia ese hombre de comportamientos extraños, cuando rozamos nuestros dedos él se aferró a ellos, me levanto tal como el viento a los dientes de león, me guió para tomarlo del brazo, pero a pesar de esta atmósfera de algodón, me aleje rápido para decirle.

-n-no le he pedido permiso a mi madre, quizá no deba

\- ¿no te gustaría por una vez no pedir permiso? Que sea tu decisión el venir conmigo o no, no la de tu madre

Tentado por esa oferta, me acerqué de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo le aclare ciertos puntos.

-no puedo, como te dije antes, mientras no nos casemos, no debo desobedecer las órdenes que me dan en casa, pero, debo decir que la idea no es mala, quizá para otra ocasión, al menos en lo que esperamos a los demás, un recorrido al jardín es la mejor opción que tengo

_Levi alzo la ceja, analizando a joven frente a él, sonrió un poco y ofreció su brazo para que Eren lo sujetara_

-entonces, que sea el jardín

_pero lo que Eren no sabía es que tenía dos espectadores_

-quien lo diría _Carla saco su abanico dorado, lo extendió para impulsar viento hacia su rostro, mientras miraba a Reiner_ me alegra que se estén entendiendo, la verdad me angustiaba un poco el destino de Eren con ese Duque _El rubio no comento nada, solo tenía un ceño fruncido_ debería de darte gusto

-la verdad es que no, sabes lo que opino de ese sujeto

-y también sé que intenciones tienes con mi hijo _ante esas palabras, Reiner apretó el ceño preocupado, a lo que Carla hablo ligeramente amenazante_ mantente alejado si tus intenciones son insanas, no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado

-sonará sumamente cursi, pero el único que al parecer saldrá lastimado soy yo y sobre todo Eren, lo obligan a hacer algo que

_Pero Carla protesto_

-lo lamento Reiner, pero las cosas deben ser de esta manera, además, a Eren lo eduque para que no cuestionara si no era necesario, tranquilo, estará bien.

_El motivo de la unión vino en la cabeza de Carla, era algo doloroso de recordar, pero, debía mantenerse de esa manera, mientras tanto Eren y Levi estaban bajo un árbol, sentados uno al lado del otro, por primera vez la atención del joven castaño se dirigió al hombre que tenía enfrente, quien estaba conversando _

La plática de su trabajo, se tornó interesante, lo admito, me hablo un poco de su mundo, lo que me sorprendió es que también sabe de política, cosa curiosa, me recito artículos y todo.

\- ¿eres abogado?

_pregunto Eren_

-sí y no, estudie leyes pero no ejerzo mi profesión, solo lo hice para poder levantar mis negocios, saber del tema sin tener que consultar, mi verdadera profesión es los números, soy fiscal financiero.

\- ¿y si es tu profesión en que laboras?

-bueno, soy uno de los accionistas del "Scotland Bank Wall"

\- ¿eres dueño de un banco?

La verdad escuchar eso si me sorprendió, pero me contesto

-lo era, hasta que no me case contigo no puedo volver a poner un pie en ese lugar

Bueno, no quería mostrar demasiado asombro, puede interpretar que me puede interesar que tipo de posición económica tiene.

-bueno, supongo que no falta mucho para que regreses, pero, dime si me equivoco, suena a que extrañas ir a trabajar.

-siendo sincero, con eso mantenía mis vicios, así que el trabajo era sagrado

-quien lo diría

-creo que mi padre supo cómo castigarme

-sabes, si aplicaras tu filosofía del trabajo en tu vida personal, creo que te convertirías en el hombre más respetado de Inglaterra

-na, nunca ha sido mi interés el destacar, ¿y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- ¿en serio me preguntas eso?

-no le veo nada de malo

-mi madre ha sido estricta en ese aspecto, sabes qué papel juego en la sociedad, mi educación fue en casa, no tengo un título en mi profesión y no tengo edad para tenerlo, pero puedo decirte que se cuatro idiomas, en cuestión de arte, la música es lo que más amo, se tocar piano, algo de violín, creo que de mi persona es lo más destacable.

\- ¿si tuvieras un título? ¿Qué serias?

-pues, si tomo en cuenta lo que he aprendido, creo que las matemáticas y yo nos entendemos, además de otras ciencias

\- ¿eres un sabelotodo?

-ajaja, si quizá, me llama la atención ser un profesor, pero mi madre dice que no debo distraerme de las labores asignadas, sin embargo, lo que realmente me gustaría, es ayudar a las personas, viajar, antes quería ser enfermero militar

-quien lo diría, ¿no se opusieron a eso? Creo que ya estábamos comprometidos

-pues, tenía la aprobación de mi padre jeje, de niño me alentaba a muchas cosas, yo creía que… _Eren de repente guardo silencio, su rostro se volvió pálido y desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte_ que podía hacer una diferencia… si estaba en esas filas, ayudando

_Levi analizo al joven, al parecer mirar hacia un punto perdido era un escape de su realidad, quizá imaginaba ir a otros lados, hacer cosas diferentes, lo que llamo más su atención fue la tristeza en sus últimas palabras y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que le pasaba, al parecer su padre era una parte sensible de tocar_

No sé qué pensó Levi sobre mí, pero se mantuvo callado, lo cual agradecí, no tenía ganas de hablar después de esa escena, la plática regreso como si nada después de un rato, creo que solo me dio mi espacio.

-yo tengo hambre _enuncio Levi_ ¿gustas?

Asentí con la cabeza, entramos a la mansión, un aperitivo, de ensalada de atún nos esperaba, junto a té de manzanilla, con un trozo de pastel de limón, noté que Levi estaba mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?

Le pregunte

-veo que tu etiqueta no te abandona, ni aun tomando un té

-son buenas costumbres, no significa que masticare con la boca abierta

-creo que eres un estirado

\- ¿ya comenzaras a ofenderme?

Fue sorpresa, con su tenedor arrojo un pedazo de ensalada hacia mi cara

-ups

\- ¡oye!

-jajajajaja

No sé de dónde salió ese instinto, pero en respuesta le arroje un proyectil, ojalá hubiera sido comida porque, le arroje el salero y este le dio justo en la boca.

-oh oh….

Sé que lo arroje fuerte cuando se dio la vuelta para quejarse de dolor debajo de la mesa, me levante rápido para excusarme, al llegar a su lado me arrodille junto con él, pero solo se cubrió un poco la boca y me dijo.

-que buen brazo tienes

\- ¡discúlpame no quería pegarte en la herida!

La verdad si me sentí avergonzado, lo ayudé a levantarse y me senté justo a su lado.

-déjalo así … no moriré por eso… _Pero la verdad es que le estaba saliendo sangre_ me lleva…

-ay no…

_Levi noto la angustia del castaño, la culpa que lo inundaba, así que intento ayudarlo dando palabras de alivio_

-estoy bien

-lo siento, a veces reacciono por instinto y las cosas no salen bien para la persona a la que agredo

_Levi recordó un poco el pasado, cuando aquel castaño de apariencia dulce enterró un tenedor en la mano de aquel rubio que lo molesto_

-te creo _soltando las cosas en un suspiro el pelinegro agrego_ pero está bien, eso quiere decir que te sabes defender

-no creo que sea algo de que presumir

-tranquilo

Esperamos un poco, su sangrado se detuvo, me pareció momento oportuno para decirle.

-lo lamento mucho

-no pasa nada

Para mi sorpresa, mi madre estaba entrando con la Duquesa Kuchel, la verdad es que me asuste, tenía miedo de que me diera una reprimenda, pero la verdad fue que al verme efuso una sonrisa satisfecha.

-oh, aquí están, y… _de inmediato, Carla noto la herida de Levi, que ahora tenía una costra recién hecha_ ¿Qué paso?

Aquel tono de enfado me dio escalofrió, estaba balbuceando mis palabras

-p-pues yo, yo

Mi madre, que solo me miro un rato, se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

-ya arreglé la cita, iremos en este instante

Respire un poco aliviado, pero solo poco porque sé que me harán un interrogatorio cuando nadie nos vea, no estaba equivocado, mientras Levi estaba en manos de la maquillista mi madre me llevo a una esquina para preguntarme.

\- ¿Por qué tiene la herida abierta de nuevo?

-y-yo, b-bueno, e-estábamos comiendo y entre una broma y otra le arroje… u-un…

\- ¿un qué?

-salero y este le dio justo en la boca…

\- ¡Eren!

-te juro que no quería pegarle

_en eso la Condesa levanto un poco la voz, provocando que Levi mirara hacia esa esquina_

-ay por Dios Eren, no tienes edad para comportarte de esa manera tan infantil, no te eduque de esa manera

_el joven solo agacho el rostro apenado_

-l-lo lamento

-no, aun no lo lamentas, mientras no te cases con él, estas bajo mi tutela jovencito, no quiero que te vuelvas un esposo irrespetuoso, lo que dirá la gente será muy vergonzoso.

_más y más regaños se escucharon, llego un punto en el que Eren solo desvió la mirada al suelo y la mantuvo ahí el resto de la tarde, aun cuando le hablaron directamente sus ojos no se apartaron del lugar que decidió mantenerlos, al llegar de nuevo a la Mansión Jaeger, Eren desapareció_

¿Cómo me siento? Pues, a nadie le gusta ser regañado, estaba en la cama de mi habitación, abrace una almohada y me quede ahí, en eso escuche que tocaron a mi puerta, indique que podían pasar, al abrirla Reiner entro, se sentó a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi espalda.

-es hora de comer

-no tengo apetito, además mi mamá me mando a mi cuarto sin comer y la verdad, estoy apenado con lo que hice…

-ajaja bueno, no te arrepientas tanto

-es en serio, no me hizo nada malo y lo termine golpeando…

-ay Eren, tranquilo, me tengo que ir antes de que pregunten donde estoy, pero regreso en un rato

-adiós

_pero en el comedor, Carla estaba atenta a una lista, Reiner solo almorzaba, mientras Kuchel miraba el rostro de su hijo_

-bueno, no se nota nada de la herida, por cierto, Levi ¿Por qué te estaba sangrando?

_a lo que Carla agrego_

-Eren no tuvo conciencia de su fuerza, ya fue corregido

_pero Levi agrego_

-en realidad fue mi culpa ¿por cierto donde esta? ¿no nos acompañara?

_tanto Reiner como Kuchel los miraron, parecía un debate_

-está castigado

-no veo el porqué

-tengo razones

\- no hizo nada malo

-me agradecerá el ponerle un alto, no debe comportarse de esa manera tan burda y salvaje

-y le repito que no hizo nada malo

\- si no le molesta, yo sé cómo manejar las reglas de mi casa

_Carla se levantó molesta y azoto un poco su lista en la mesa antes de retirarse, Kuchel no se quedó con la duda y cuestiono a Levi_

\- ¿estaban hablando de Eren?

-algo así …

_las visitas después de la comida tenían que retirarse, Carla solo se despidió formal y les dio la espalda, cuando Levi y su madre estaban en el carruaje rumbo a su hogar, el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y preguntarse qué paso con aquel joven, pero Kuchel lo noto, no perdió la oportunidad de decirle_

\- ¿todo está bien? Te noto preocupado

-n-no es nada…

-oh cariño no te angusties, Carla no se atrevería a darle un castigo físico a Eren

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-solo lo presiento

\- si los castigos son como los de mi padre, me preocupa

-basta, tu padre creía que te hacia un bien

-pues es obvio que no

\- ¿te agrada Eren verdad? _Levi guardo silencio, pero su madre siguió presionando por la respuesta_ como no te agradaría, he visto que pone de su parte para llevarse bien contigo, fue muy dulce el que atendiera tu herida

-es, es un mocoso zalamero…

-creo que solo es amable, ¿has sido tu amable con él?

-supongo

-ósea que si te agrada

-no lo creo

\- Levi tienes una ventaja, no la desperdicies, trata de que tu unión con ese niño no sea un infierno.

_Levi medito un poco esas palabras, pero con Eren_

Mientras, el hambre provoco que mi estómago rugiera, solo podía acostarme en la cama y esperar a que mañana pudiera desayunar, pero la verdad es que no pude siquiera dormir, mire el reloj de mi pared, daban las dos de la madrugada, en eso escuche un ruido en la puerta y una voz familiar.

-Eren

\- ¿Reiner?

Me levante para escuchar.

\- ¿te encuentras bien?

-sigo vivo así que si jeje

-ajaja, bueno, necesito que te asomes a la ventana

Un poco incrédulo ante sus palabras, solo respondí

-está bien

Me fui al lugar indicado, al poco tiempo note que Reiner trepaba por la casa, los grandes ventanales hicieron esa labor más fácil, llego hasta el ventana de mi habitación y entro.

-bueno, a pesar del tiempo no pierdo la habilidad

-ejeje, ¿a qué debo la visita?

-supuse que tendrás hambre

De su chaleco saco un pañuelo, nos sentamos en la cama, mientras yo disfrutaba de uvas con queso.

-ay gracias, no podía dormir, esta vez mi madre exagero, me cerro con llave

-hable un poco con ella, está molesta por tu actitud

-le doy la razón y yo bueno, creo que exagere en arrojarle ese salero

-veo que Levi y tú, ambos se entienden

-pues eso intento, es algo tosco y bobo, pero no creo que sea tan mala persona

-Eren _dijo el rubio con molestia_ tu no lo conoces realmente, de lo que es capaz de hacer ese imbécil por tener lo que quiere

-me conto lo que paso

Pero Reiner me dijo

-no te ha contado todo, ese hombre lastimo a muchos, abuso de su posición, es un embustero, poco hombre y maltrato la dignidad de muchas personas, no quiero que te haga lo mismo

-pero no lo ha hecho

\- ¿estás seguro?

Recordé, aquella visita en su mansión, lo que me hizo, lo incomodó que me sentí.

-pues, no quiero que te molestes, cuando lo conocí si se pasó de la raya conmigo, pero le deje en claro que no tenía que propasarse, no lo ha hecho desde entonces

\- ¿lo chantajeaste con qué?

No podía ocultarlo, Reiner me conoce muy bien… pero aun así eludí la respuesta a su pregunta.

-creo saber que estoy haciendo, gracias a eso lo conozco un poco mejor

-solo vez la punta del iceberg ¿estás dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño?

Debo admitir que esa pregunta, no quería responderla

-bueno, n-no es necesariamente de esa manera, p-por eso y-yo yo…

-esa amabilidad que tiene hacia ti, es solo para conseguir una cosa, cuando la obtenga, no quiero imaginarme como te tratara, ese tipo de hombres no es de un solo corazón o de una sola cama

Hablando de corazones, el mío dolió un poco ante la evidencia, ante la realidad, tenía una respuesta, pero no quería admitirla, así que, dije todo lo contrario a lo que realmente pensaba.

-cuando ese momento pase Levi será mi esposo, está bien, mi madre me dijo, que, está bien…

Pero Reiner me sujeto del rostro, para mirarme a los ojos.

\- ¿estás seguro?

Pero no pude contestar esa pregunta, solo me engañé a mí mismo

-creo que, todo va a salir bien

-no le des lo que quiere y te darás cuenta de que hablo

-Reiner

-no Eren, te casaras con ese sujeto, al menos descubre que tipo de hombre es, a cuantas personas he herido, a cuantos hombres y mujeres a engañado, recuerda lo que te digo, un hombre mujeriego no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

_pero entonces Eren dijo con un tono molesto_

-todo va a estar bien, tranquilo…

No quería escuchar más, no quería enterarme y sé que no me creyó cuando le dije que todo iba a estar bien, fue entonces que rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y yo, busque consuelo en su mentón, porque a pesar de todo, sé que Reiner tenía razón, no tengo idea, de cómo es Levi dando su segunda cara y la verdad, eso me asusta.

-pase lo que pase prométeme una cosa, si te pone un dedo encima, si hace algo que no consientas, prométeme que me lo dirás.

-te lo prometo

Me deseo buena noche, beso mi frente al despedirse y no me dijo nada más, reconozco, que me dolió un poco esa conversación, pero, sabía que era necesario enfrentarla algún día, aun así, usando la puerta de mi habitación como respaldo y el suelo como asiento, abrace mis rodillas y solloce un rato.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía a mi madre llamándome la atención de nueva cuenta, me mando a lucir presentable, así lo hice, pero al verme al espejo note que mis ojos estaban ojerosos, en eso tocaron a la puerta de la mansión, note que varias personas entraron, comenzaron de inmediato a quitar muchos muebles.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

Reiner llego a mi lado y contesto.

-el comedor será el salón de baile, el jardín, el lugar donde te casaras por lo civil

-ya veo

-no tienes buena cara

-anoche no pude dormir…

-lamento si perturbe con mis declaraciones tu sueño

-no es eso y-yo

Pero en eso llego mi madre

-vámonos, llegaremos tarde a la iglesia

Pero de repente entro la Duquesa junto a Levi, la mujer con singular alegría dijo.

-oh Carla querida, debo decirte que después de la iglesia pasaremos a la joyería, me tome la libertar de ordenar los anillos.

-muy bien

Ya en el carruaje, estaba junto a Reiner, pero mi vista como siempre, está en la ventana.

_posiblemente Levi no fue el único que noto el mal estado del joven, ya que Kuchel susurro a su hijo_

\- ¿Qué tiene?

-se ve que no paso buena noche

-oh pobrecito, tengo una idea _aclarando su garganta Kuchel anuncio_ Eren tesoro, tengo algo que decirte _el joven nombrado volteo y miro atento hacia la Duquesa_ bueno, ya que la boda está planeada me encantaría que Eren nos acompañara a Londres

Mi madre se sorprendió al igual que Reiner y ella contesto.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, mi hijo no debe

\- ¿no debe conocer su futuro hogar, Carla? Después de todo va a vivir ahí el resto de su vida y necesito que el en persona elija como quiere adornar la mansión, que ahora él va a dirigir y no confió en el gusto decorativo de mi hijo, es algo tosco.

Pero mi madre replico.

-en ese caso puedo acompañarlo, mañana iremos

Pero mi madre no termino, La Duquesa hablo firme, con autoridad.

-no querida, sé que es difícil, pero Eren ya no vivirá bajo tu yugo ni Levi bajo el mío, serán una pareja casada

\- ¿olvidas la condición de tu esposo y el mío? Debemos revisar que este matrimonio sea exitoso

-y lo será, pero no necesitas meterte tanto

-ja, lo dice la mujer que tiene un hijo problema, debiste ponerle disciplina a ese muchacho

Ese momento, La Duquesa miro a mi madre con rencor.

-y lo dice la mujer cuyo marido casi arruina mi matrimonio _Carla se congelo ante esas palabras_ ¿quieres que siga? ¿te explico de nuevo los porqués de ciertas actitudes y tratos?

No sé a qué se refirió, pero por primera vez mire a mi madre guardar silencio, mirar con vergüenza hacia mí y Reiner, para luego dar un suspiro, para ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo, mi madre le pidió a la Duquesa salir mientras nosotros esperábamos. Se retiraron, dejándome a mí con muchas interrogantes, ante ese silencio sepulcral, Levi comento.

\- ¿Qué tal el clima?

Pero Reiner contesto

-deja los juegos Duque de pacotilla, ¿a qué se refería tu madre?

-no tengo idea y si la tuviera no te diría a ti ni una palabra, pedazo de mierda mal digerida

-cuestiono el honor de mi padrino _ comento Reiner con rencor_ el jamás haría algo como arruinar un matrimonio ajeno, creo que de eso te encargabas tú.

\- ¡mira tu hijo de!

_Levi estaba por levantarse, pero, Eren extendió su mano para indicarle calma al pelinegro_

-basta

_a lo que Levi replico_

-dile algo a ese idiota

-Reiner, por favor

-escucha lo que está diciendo este, perro…

-lo escuche al igual que tú, pero te pido que te sientes… y que lo respetes _Reiner se quedó quieto, pero aun así miraba con rencor hacia el pelinegro, pero Eren miro a Levi suplicándole con sus palabras_ por favor, deténganse

Me sorprendió que me hiciera caso, ya sentado, lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte.

\- ¿de verdad no sabes nada Levi?

Levi me miro y dijo en un suspiro

-si supiera que mi padre tiene un pasado turbio, ya lo hubiera usado para salir de mis problemas, no sé a qué se refirió mi madre, pero algo si es seguro, es un secreto muy importante si logro chantajear a la tuya.

Esa declaración me dejo pensando, ¿casi arruinar un matrimonio? ¿mi padre sería capaz de eso? creo que tuvo buenos motivos, él no lo haría con mala fe ¿o sí? Con esas interrogantes en mi cabeza, nos fue indicado bajar del carruaje, la conmoción de hace unos momentos me hizo olvidar un asunto a tratar, el cual toque con Levi en lo que el resto de nuestra familia hablaba con el sacerdote.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Londres?

-ella cree que te gustaría viajar, distraerte después de tu mala noche, tienes una cara cansada

-oh pues, que lindo de su parte

-también quiere que conozcas tu nueva jaula

No pude evitar hacer un puchero ante esa declaración.

-tienes el don de arruinar todo

-me lo dicen seguido, en fin, en algo tiene razón mi madre, ese lugar será de los dos, procura que sea acogedor, además no creo que odies la idea de visitar Londres.

El tiempo paso rápido, quedo fecha del evento en la iglesia, me medí el anillo de boda, el cual, miré con melancolía, era una pieza de oro hermosa a la vista, pero para mí, su significado más bien era ponerme un grillete, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, la plática de anoche con Reiner, mi viaje repentino a Londres, todo pasaba muy rápido.

_de repente tomaron de la mano a Eren, el joven castaño miro al hombre que sujetaba su mano, para retirarle la argolla de matrimonio y ponerle una de compromiso, una pieza de oro blanco, con un diamante encima_

No sé qué tipo de espectáculo quiere dar, Levi al ponerme el anillo beso mi mano, la empleada que mostro la joya al igual que algunos alrededor, suspiraron de emoción, pero yo solo di una falsa sonrisa, al momento de llegar a lo que pronto dejara de hacer mi hogar, hice una pequeña maleta para dirigirme a Londres, me despedí de mi madre la cual me susurro, "todo va a estar bien", algo me dice que estoy entrando a la boca del lobo y que no poder salir.

El viaje fue largo y cansado, la mayoría del tiempo converse con la Duquesa, mientras Levi, el parecía estar atendiendo algún asunto en la libreta que tenía en las manos, un viaje de un día en el cual no pasa nada interesante, pero al llegar a Londres, a esa ciudad donde se respira la neblina, los buenos modales y perfumes caros, es otra historia.

Nos detuvimos en una mansión, afuera de la ciudad, con una reja negra, al entrar note un jardín modesto, algunas estatuas de piedra, figuras de hombres militares a caballo, a los costados sujetos con espadas, en medio una fuente, que sin duda era hermosa, adornada en medio con un par de sirenas, pero lo que me impresiono más, fue la mansión, cuatro pisos, grandes ventanas, color mármol de pies a cabeza, una torre de reloj en medio. Al bajar mire a mi alrededor, así que escuche una voz.

-bien cariño ¿Qué opinas? ¿te gusta?

-pues sí que es hermosa, Duquesa, sin duda es una mansión muy bonita

-siente libertad de adecuarla a tu gusto, este par de días que estarás aquí será para detallar algunas cosas

-entiendo

-bueno _la mujer se dirigió a su hijo y le apretó la corbata amenazante_ no te pases de listo con el Conde

-ya déjame, no tengo 6 años, madre

-hmp, ni a esa edad te estabas quieto en fin, mandare a la ama de llaves y ella en persona acatara todas tus ordenes Eren, ella es de mi total confianza

A lo que Levi parecido protestar molesto

\- ¿a esa pesada? ¿va a ser la ama de llaves de aquí?

pero su madre contesto.

-no le faltes al respeto y si, vivirá con ustedes, para que te sepas comportar y no te apures Eren, ella es un encanto, sé que se entenderán, esta casa no ha sido habitada en mucho tiempo, necesitaras de su ayuda, bueno, en seguida regreso.

Entramos a la mansión, pero es obvio que note a Levi molesto, sin más le pregunte.

\- ¿no te agrada la ama de llaves?

-para nada, es una molestia en todo el sentido de la palabra, no existe mujer más irritante, petulante, desquiciada, trastornada, insufrible y loca en todo este maldito país y el resto del podrido mundo.

-que buena poesía recitas, suena a que es una mujer interesante

Al entrar note, esos grandes cuadros, de personas haciendo diferentes actividades, la mayoría posando, mirando un punto hacia la nada, pero el que me llamo más la atención, fue el de un hombre, el cual reconocí.

_Levi miro hacia atrás y noto la curiosidad de Eren, él también se acercó y contemplo junto con él un cuadro, el cual mostraba a un hombre muy alto y de cabello largo café oscuro. Con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla, cejas delgadas y largas, de ojos marrón claro detrás de unos anteojos circulares, luciendo un traje militar de color azul marino_

\- ¿todo bien?

-s-sí, es solo que ¿Por qué tendrían un cuadro de mi padre en la mansión?

Al parecer mi pregunta también lo intrigo, nos miramos un rato porque justo al lado, estaba un retrato del padre de Levi, un hombre de alta estatura y de complexión atlética. Su cabello oscuro, largo hasta por debajo de las orejas y a lo largo de su rostro una fina barba, el también al igual que mi padre, usando ese mismo uniforme. Antes de que preguntara otra cosa, notamos que golpearon la pared, ambos retratos cayeron y una mujer los atrapo en el aire, para luego colocarlos en el suelo.

-… pero ¿qué? _dijo Eren sorprendido, pues aquellos cuadros se veían pesados y esa mujer que tenia de espaldas los bajo como si nada_ y-yo

Al darme la cara, vi a una mujer joven y de estatura media, con la cabellera larga y castaña, la cual está atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son grandes y de color café oscuro, los cuales llevan un par de anteojos, pero lo que más resaltaba era su gran sonrisa, al igual que ese vestido negro largo hasta la rodilla, botas cafés con medias negras y un mandil blanco.

-oh como lo siento, ¿lo asuste?

-n-no am ¿con quién tengo el placer?

_y Levi protesto_

-es la loca de la que te hable

-si me permite amo Levi, me quisiera presentar yo misma _haciendo una pequeña reverencia sujetando un poco su vestido, la mujer hablo_ mi nombre es Hanji Zoe

-oh, pues _Eren se aclaró la garganta y contesto_ Eren Jaeger _contestando la reverencia, ambos se sonrieron_ un placer conocerla

-el gusto es mío amo Jaeger, soy su nueva ama de llaves, que mire no es por enaltecerme pero vengo de una línea de sirvientes muy antigua, siempre mi familia ha servido a los Ackerman y ahora a usted

-g-gracias, am, ¿Por qué quitar los cuadros?

-oh bueno jeje, la Duquesa me mando a quitar ciertas cosas para que usted decida si desea reacomodar o bien desechar jejeje, esta casa antes les pertenecía a los abuelos del Duque Ackerman, no ha visto huéspedes en muchas décadas

-creo que los cuadros que quito están bien de esa manera, regréselos

Ante la voz amable de mando, Hanji dijo un poco nerviosa.

-insisto, en que es una orden de la Duquesa, lo lamento, en un momento estaré con ustedes

Se fue sin más ¿era importante quitarlos? No lo sé, pero sí sé qué debo hacer

_Eren hablo de nuevo, con autoridad_

-la Duquesa me dijo que usted estaría a mi servicio, que acataría todas mis ordenes, bien, estoy esperando a que regrese los cuadros a su lugar

_Tanto Hanji como Levi se miraron con asombro ante esa voz, ante la actitud, la joven ama de llaves no tuvo opción, más que regresar aquellos cuadros, los cuales Eren miro con cariño_

-s-servido amo Jaeger

-gracias, creo que mi madre me dijo la verdad

\- ¿sobre qué?

_pregunto Levi_

-sobre que tu padre y mi padre eran grandes amigos, me dijo se consideraban familia

-pues, siendo sincero conocí a tu padre, pero el mío jamás hablo de el

-curioso, el mío tampoco e igualmente conocí muy poco al tuyo

-s-si me disculpan _ comento Hanji_ tengo que, retirarme un momento, pero regresare

Ante esa actitud sin duda sentí sospechas, recorrí un poco el lugar con Levi, pero al llegar a una habitación note algo, Hanji estaba hablando con la Duquesa, quien le entrego un libro de color negro, el cual ella guardo entre sus ropas, al notar nuestra presencia ambas se pusieron nerviosas, de inmediato la Duquesa me pregunto.

-oh Eren ¿te gusta el lugar?

-mucho, pero no veo necesidad de hacer cambios, la mansión es hermosa

-n-no seas modesto cariño

-soy honesto, le agradezco sus atenciones, pero me gusta el lugar tal y como esta, si no le importa voy a recorrerlo un poco ¿me acompaña Duque?

Levi se sorprendió un poco, pero me siguió la corriente y de todos modos me siguió, no tardo en preguntarme.

\- ¿Qué planeas?

\- ¿viste lo que yo vi?

-no

-aclárame algo primero ¿ustedes vivieron en esta mansión?

-no

\- ¿Por qué?

-cuando el notario dicto testamento, aclaro que teníamos que vivir aquí cuando nos casáramos, pero nosotros no sabíamos de la existencia de este lugar hasta que se leyó ese testamento.

\- ¿y no se te hace raro?

-no

-ay solo sabes decir "no"

-disculpa, pero mi padre era un libro cerrado, si tenía secretos, que no me interesan, por algo debió ser

-veo que no te da curiosidad

-te tengo noticias, está muerto, sea lo que sea que escondía se lo llevo a la tumba y si el tuyo tenía secretos igual, pues adivina por dos, también esta tres metros bajo tierra

Ese comentario me molesto, estaba por reclamarle algo pero, me dejo solo, con esa libertad recorrí el lugar, sea el destino o la casualidad entre a lo que parecía ser la habitación del antiguo Duque, había una cama grande, cortinas rojas, un par de ventanas que daban una gran iluminación, pero en los muebles de finas maderas se encontraban varias cosas, entre ellas fotografías de aquel Duque en sus temprana edad, al parecer de parientes, pero de nuevo una fotografía de mi padre en su tocador resaltaba.

La tome en mis manos deseoso de respuestas, aunque algo en mi corazón presentía un desastre y tristeza, hasta que fue opacado por una voz más fuerte.

-Oye Eren

Tras el llamado repentino de mi nombre, termine tirando la fotografía, vi a Levi en la puerta y tras mirarlo baje la vista para ver mi desastre, el portarretratos estaba roto.

-ay no

Levi se acercó y comento

\- ¿así piensas remodelar? ¿Destruyendo cosas?

-no fue mi inten-ción _ puso atención y detrás de la fotografía, un pedazo de papel de color coral se asomaba, Eren distrajo a Levi_ ¿podrías llamar a Hanji? No quiero que se quede esto aquí.

-sí como sea

Al darse la vuelta recorrí el vidrio roto, guarde ese pedazo de papel antes de que me descubrieran, me quede con la duda el resto del día, no encontraba un espacio para analizar aquella hoja, hasta que la noche se hizo presente, me indicaron en donde dormiría y a solas, pude leer aquella letra que reconocería apostando mi vida en ello, esa letra era de mi padre, la cual decía.

_"Cuando llego la oscuridad, me perdí en lúgubres tugurios, pero una luz apareció para guiarme. Esa luz fue tu compañía, que consiguió darme apoyo cuando más lo necesite. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias por existir, sé que te digo hoy adiós, pero ten por seguro, que te conservare en mis memorias por siempre"._

¿Cómo debía de interpretar lo que leí? ¿Gratitud? ¿hermandad?... o la que estaba sospechando…

_pero el pensamiento de Eren fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose, Levi entro, el castaño rápidamente escondió de nuevo la nota y hablo nervioso_

-h-hola jeje n-no espera ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues, nada, solo desearte buenas noches

_el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de esquivar una almohada que llego directamente a su rostro, recupero un poco la visión y el joven castaño le gruño con fuerza_

-¡" buenas noches" si como no, sé a qué vienes y de una vez te digo que no te me acerques!

Pero haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, el idiota se acercó, me hice para atrás de nuevo y sin más, me sujeto del rostro, me miro con lujuria y me respondió.

-tarde o temprano lo vamos a hacer, pensaba en adelantarnos un poco

-n-no espera

Su beso invasivo me molesto, su lengua reclamando entrar, sus manos aferrándose a mi cuerpo, recupere mi aliento, para decirle algo, pero no sirvió de nada, de una manera brusca me arrojo a la cama, y esa lengua recorrido mi cuello, sus manos mis caderas y se vino a mi cabeza esa pregunta, que tenía miedo responder.

_"¿estás dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño?"_

_a Eren le salieron unas palabras en lamento_

-n-no, n-no quiero…

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-que no quiero hacer esto, por favor, no de esta manera

-creí que ya estábamos en mejores términos

-no lo estamos

\- ¿acaso Don militar te hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de mí?

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, tratar de probar el punto de Reiner, no darle lo que quiere, ver realmente como es, pero olvide aquel dicho, de tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

-tengo una opinión propia

\- ¿seguro que no es la de Reiner?

-mantenlo fuera de esto

-o disculpa por ofender a tu héroe

-no, no te disculpo

Pudo una cara de matón a sueldo, dispuesto a discutir o algo peor, pero solo se levantó de la cama y acomodo sus ropas.

-si fuera el, de seguro aceptarías

¿Qué si me ofendió el comentario? Si, lo hizo.

-no es verdad…

-nadie me asegura que tú y el hallan hecho algo y que te estés haciendo el santurrón conmigo

_su semblante del castaño, se volvió triste, sus ojos un par de huecos vacíos, Levi se sorprendió al escuchar sollozos_

Sin controlarlo, mis lágrimas salieron, al igual que mis palabras.

-eso no es verdad… yo nunca, he estado con alguien, con nadie, tú me quitaste mi primer beso a la fuerza el día que te conocí, no sabes la rabia que me da saber que para ti fue algo insignificante, me ofende mucho que pienses mal de mí cuando soy yo el que debería de estar decepcionado, cuando tú eres al que se le hace fácil entregarse en cuerpo ¡pues yo no soy así! …si hare algo contigo será el día después de nuestra boda, no antes… porque no quiero sumarme a tu lista de conquistas… de personas de las cuales crees que con un simple beso van a excitarse y entregar todo a cambio de nada! ¡es tu necesidad no la mía! Y … tampoco, me entregaría a nadie después de ti… porque no quisiera que me hicieras lo mismo… snig… me mantuve casto por mis creencias, de no solo buscar satisfacción o placer ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que nos lleváramos de una manera cordial? Al menos… yo… yo quería…snig

Reino el silencio por un momento, intente detener mi llanto, pero solo ahogue mis palabras, mientras mis lágrimas salían, tenía mi vista en el suelo, al no escuchar nada más que mis suspiros, levante la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos verde oliva, los cuales estaban mirándome con aflicción, poco a poco se acercó a mí, se sentó en la cama y paso una mano por mi rostro acomodando mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

Escuché su voz llamando mi nombre y parecía gentil, cerré mis ojos para no verlo, pero…su mano sostuvo mi barbilla, junto frentes conmigo y me dijo en un suspiro.

-lo lamento, no tenía idea de cómo te sentías al respecto, no pensé que, lo odiabas

-no dije eso, no lo odio, pero si me incomoda pensar que al momento de que… esa situación tan intima llegue, pienses en alguien más, que sea una decepción para ti o que, incluso no sea lo que esperaba, la misma palabra lo dice, intimo… pero realmente, no sé nada de ti y tú tampoco sabes nada de mi ¿Qué puedo esperar?... al menos, deseo que no exista rencor entre los dos porque… porque odiaría que me tomaras a la fuerza o que yo…me oponga… realmente no eres nada de mí, pero al momento de que me case contigo, todo cambiara…

_Levi no sabía que decir ante Eren, su edad era lozana, pero su mente era sorprendentemente sensata, atinado en su queja y miedo… ¿Qué podía decir para consolar esos demonios que lo aquejaban? solo una cosa vino a su cabeza. No podía ocultar aquellos vicios que lo llevaron a la ruina, pero al menos podía ser considerado, rodeo con uno de sus brazos al castaño mientras su otra mano sostenía la de Eren, colocando esa nuca debajo de su mentón y ese rostro en su pecho, podía hacer una promesa, pero ¿sería esta real? O como muchas otras ¿se volvería falsa? Solo el tiempo lo diría_

-no he tenido que ver con nadie, en muchos años, claro que es frustrante y créeme… que me entenderás una vez tu y yo lo hagamos… que ese calor es embriagante, pero, dijiste hace unos días algo que me dejo pensando, "existe amor sin lujuria y lujuria sin amor" y creo que no encajas en ninguna… no me amas… y no me deseas

\- ¿y tú cómo te sientes respecto a mí?

-tal como mencionase esa vez… aplico en el segundo

\- ¿recuerdas tu primera vez?

-no, estaba ebrio y bueno… no recuerdo mucho

Ante eso, me sentí mal, decepcionado, a la vez triste

-creí que ese tipo de situaciones, se conservaban en la memoria con cariño

-no siempre es así, tienes razón, no será lo mismo cuando me acueste contigo, compartiremos cama, casa, vida, no he tenido nada de eso seguro.

-lo tendrás ahora, te prometo que hare lo posible

-no siempre seré así de amable.

-no importa

-yo no crecí en un ambiente de algodón, pero te prometo, que no hace nada que no permitas o desees.

Sonreí ante ese hombre que creo, que solo esta lastimado, quizá tenía unas palabras de consuelo, que le podrían servir.

-mi padre decía que, si no vemos al pasado sin dolor, este nos sigue torturando en el presente, haciendo que tomemos de excusa el comportarnos del modo que lo hacemos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-eso quisiera que lo dijeras tú ¿Qué te hizo ser de esta manera?

Me miro un rato, pero mantuve mi sonrisa a pesar de que hacía unos momentos estaba en llanto, Levi suspiro un poco sin dejarme de abrazar y dijo con una voz profunda.

-en resumidas cuentas, mi padre era como un vampiro, nunca lo veía de día, siempre lúgubre, no fue muy afectivo conmigo, multiplica la mirada que tiene Reiner por mil

-jeje ¿tanto así?

-sí, de niño creía que estaba ocupado, una vez en clase, hicimos una manualidad, era una porquería, pero me sentía orgulloso de cómo me había quedado

\- ¿Qué era?

-un gusano, con bolitas de algodón de colores, sentado en una hoja de árbol de papel, en fin, eso no es lo importante, la maestra nos dijo en ese entonces que, en nuestra libreta, nuestros padres tenían que dar su opinión de lo que hicimos, cuando llegue con él para mostrarle mi trabajo, el solo…

Noté que le costaba trabajo decirlo, apreté su mano para darle aliento.

-es un recuerdo, no te va a hacer daño

Y tras un bufido, termino su historia con una voz molesta.

-el solo me dijo "no fastidies", arrojo al maldito gusano al suelo y paso sobre él con su bota, intente reclamarle su acción pero me abofeteo y me dijo "no le faltes el respeto a tu padre", de niño pensé que no le había gustado mi trabajo, que solamente, solamente estaba de mal humor, pero cuando regrese a la escuela, al mostrar la tarea varios niños describieron elogios, …me toco decir que habían dicho mi padre, pero no dije nada, me mantuve callado, varios niños se burlaron de mí y bueno, termine rompiéndole la nariz a uno de ellos

-cielos

-se lo merecían, en fin, mi padre cuando llegue a casa me golpeo, de ahí fue el comienzo de mi martirio o eso recuerdo

¿golpear a un niño por mal comportamiento? Eso me dividió el corazón, mi padre a lo mucho me regañaba, pero, pero creo que eso sobre pasa cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías?

-6 años

-lo siento

-no, está bien, de muy joven entendí que realmente no me quería

Analice un poco, al parecer para él se tornó la situación incómoda, se estaba levantando para irse, pero quizá mi instinto me hizo recargar mi cuerpo con el suyo, dando lo que podía de consuelo, extrañado por mi reacción Levi musito molesto.

-no me tengas lastima

-a ti no te tengo lastima, eres un adulto que sabe cómo son las cosas, que prefiere lastimar antes de que lo lastimen, pero a ese niño indefenso, lo compadezco, lamento que tu padre no supiera como guiarte, pero el ya no se encuentra aquí y parece que aun actúas para desafiarlo.

Levi me miró fijamente, duramos así un par de segundos, se separó de mi para poder recostarse en la cama, mirando al techo de repente dijo

-cuando odias tanto a alguien, aunque no lo veas deseas que donde quiera que este, se esté retorciendo.

No dije nada, decidí apagar la luz y arroparlo, al momento de acomodarme justo a su lado me tomo de sorpresa que me abrazara, que me rodeara con esos brazos fornidos, como intentando protegerme, por curioso que parezca, no sentí incomodidad al recargar mi rostro en su pecho, sabía que sus intenciones ahora no eran insanas, así que resignado supe que pasaría la noche de esa manera, cerré mis ojos y antes de quedarme dormido, le dije.

-gracias por mostrarme, aunque sea un poco de ti, creo que te entiendo mejor ahora.

No me dijo nada, pero claramente sentí que me abrazo, en poco tiempo me quede dormido, aliviado, calmado.

_al día siguiente, Levi fue el primero en despertar, en ver un rostro adormilado, con un hilo de saliva recorriendo un mentón, roncando como lo haría un gatito, lo primero que hizo fue reír un poco ante la escena, limpiando la saliva del rostro del castaño, pero sus ojos se tornaron tristes_

-quizá, si soy un idiota.

Escuche unas palabras, desperté, veía borroso, al estirarme un poco me tope con una sonrisa, no diré que amable o no sé, parecía más de burla, creo.

-am buenos días…

-buenos días, veo que no te incomode

-mientras tengas las manos quietas, no tengo problema

Ni bien dije eso se acercó, me miró fijamente acerco su nariz a mi oreja, me sorprendió sentir sobre ella un beso delicado, después una lengua recorriendo su contorno, bajando por el cuello y por primera vez, un gemido placentero salió de mis labios.

_el castaño se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, avergonzado miro a Levi_

Pero Levi sonrió de lado y se acercó a mi rostro

-creo que encontré un punto delicado

-n-no es cierto

\- ¿con que las orejas activan tu libido?

-¡!que no!

Tomé la almohada y con un golpe certero le di en el rostro

-¡!oye!

\- ¡ya amaneció, largo de mi cuarto!

-este no es tu cuarto.

Derrotado ante ese hecho irrefutable, aparte la mirada molesto, al igual que mi voz cuando le reclamo.

-por cada cosa que haces bien, haces dos terribles

-delicado

-inmaduro

-ay bueno ya, iremos de regreso con tu madre

-si…

-y quería ver, si esta vez aceptabas mi invitación.

\- ¿tu invitación? ¿de qué hablas?

-a salir obviamente, no puedo creer que tan mala memoria tienes

Desconcertado, aclaré mi garganta y dije sin titubeos, aunque mi corazón brincaba a mil por hora.

-está bien, estaré listo en 20 minutos

-te doy 10

-o-oye

Sin decir otra palabra abandono la habitación, suspire una gran bocanada de aire y me deje caer en la almohada, descubrí un olor poco usual, olor a una hierba común en los campos de Europa, a ruda, de niño me encantaba pasar entre en campo, cada vez que sacudía sus hojas, estas despedían un aroma refrescante, a eso olía su lado de la cama, a ruda, una fragancia salvaje para un hombre que también lo es.


	4. Chapter 4

Sí Acepto

Diferencias

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

Nota de la autora: Este es una historia de Mpreg, pero "no es" repito, "no es Omegaverse" los detalles se revelarán adelante. Esta historia está adaptada en el siglo 1800 con algunas variantes modernistas.

Levi aquí es más alto que Eren, para aquello de efectos dramáticos la verdad es que la estura de Levi no ayuda **inserte risa de foca** opte por hacerlo más alto por 10 centímetros.

La dinámica de narración es la siguiente, cada capítulo sucederá conforme a los pensamientos de cada personaje principal (Levi y Eren) mi narrativa se verá presentada "_bla bla bla_" de esta manera.

* * *

**Eliette G Gibson**** :** ¡HOLA gusto en saludarte! Jeje Reiner es como un gigante bonachón, se viene mas de su historia en el capítulo que viene, Eren tiene un tatakae que saldrá en su momento, Levi se lo sacara eso te lo aseguro jajaja, aun no tenemos peleas maritales, pero trabajo en ello xD, y sobre los padres de los protas, igual trabajo en ello D: misterios misteriosamente misteriosos, unen a estas familias. Gracias por tu suport.

**Ninko Mitorinbo**** :** a mi se me hace que pues, no lo niego, pero tampoco lo reafirmo jajajaja, tienen historia eso que ni qué, pero las consecuencias de eso son sumamente importantes.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN OoO" ando dejando pistas de blue por todo el fic xD gracias por tu suport.

**Mac1826**: muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste igual, Carla es un personaje complejo, sabremos de ella mas adelante OwO se que por un lado la odian jajaja pero conforme avance la amaran y sabrán los porqués de todo, y claro que acepto todos los consejos y sobre todo aquellos que faciliten la lectura, muchas gracias por tu suport Ow

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki****:** jajaja a mi me piden que este lista en 5 jajajaja, OwO solo alcanzas a lavarte los dientes y tomar tu mochila, selfskdfkshdfk Reiner es don militar hábil y audaz, claro que puede subir a todas las ventanas que quiera jajaja, esos Levi que trabajo son mis favoritos, tienen un gran potencial xDD además de que me gustan gruñones pero amorosos jajajaja gracias por tu acoso digo por tu suport. jajaja

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:  **la Boda se viene en el capitulo 5, ok ah y también el hard, eso es todo los quiero bye

* * *

**LEVI:**

_Estaba en una cafetería mirando a mi acompañante, que tenía justo al lado, este vestía un chaleco negro, camisa blanca sin corbata, pantalones a tono de su chaleco y zapatos del mismo color, parecía un pingüino. _

_en ese momento Levi comento a tono de molestia_

-cuando te dije "arréglate" no te dije que iríamos a ver tus parientes en la antártica

_El tarado dio un suspiro molesto, se quitó el chaleco y debo decir que si, note una mejoría en su aspecto solo luciendo la camisa blanca, pero no satisfecho me rezongo. _

\- lo dice el hombre que se puso una camisa negra sin planchar

-es sábado

-no es excusa para verte desaliñado, en fin ¿has vivido en Londres?

-mi lugar de trabajo está aquí, así que sí, rentaba antes un departamento a un par de calles, no sabes la desesperación que tengo en ver en qué condiciones tienen mi banco

-es bueno saber que te entretendrás, pues, am, ya que vamos a vivir juntos, me gustaría saber tu tipo de comida favorita, tu bebida, tu

_pero Levi interrumpió_

-eso es poco importante, si me permites decirlo, la mayoría de las personas lo olvida, creo que es mal gastar el tiempo

-b-bueno yo _el joven parecía desanimarse, suspiro de nuevo y regreso a comer el panque que tenía enfrente_ tienes razón… en fin, ¿puedo saber al menos a donde vamos después del desayuno?

_Levi rio de lado y comento orgulloso_

-ya lo veras en poco tiempo

_de un momento a otro, llegaron a un edificio de tres pisos, la entrada estaba forjada por 7 pilares de mármol, entre cada uno de ellos una puerta de madera enorme, los dos pisos que restaban, estaban cubiertos por cristales que bien parecían espejos, Eren miro hacia arriba lanzando un "Wo", a lo cual Levi respondió_

-bienvenido al "Scotland Bank Wall" ¿impresionante verdad?

-la verdad, es impresionante, no sabía que los bancos lucían así de modernos

-solo los dos pisos de arriba lo son, decidimos poner la fachada antigua, solo por tradición, unos días más y poder volver.

-me, me da gusto por ti

_Pero en eso se escuchó una voz familiar para mí. _

\- ¿Levi?

_En eso mi cuerpo se tensó, mire detrás de nosotros y si, ahí estaba mi molesta prima. _

-Mikasa Ackerman, tanto tiempo sin verte

-sabes que no puedes estar aquí _reprendió la mujer, quien lucía un vestido negro, acompañado de una pañoleta blanca_ te tienes que retirar inmediatamente

-la vía pública es, pues, ya sabes publica, no puedo poner un pie adentro, lo sé, pero no es por mucho tiempo.

-pero mientras no te cases con el niño ingenuo, no puedes estar aquí

\- ¿ah no?

\- ¡no! a decir verdad, yo no entiendo como un niño bobo accedió a casarse con un patán como tu _mientras Eren escuchaba todo_ le doy como dos semanas antes de que te pida el divorcio, pero claro, conociéndote de seguro ya lo tienes bajo amenaza, bueno, nuestro tío al menos supo cómo emparejarte con alguien estúpido para que lo manipules a tu antojo

_Vi que Eren ya no soporto tanto alago, así que aclaro su garganta, llamando la atención de Mikasa. _

-disculpe, no nos han presentado

-n-no, ¿Quién es usted?

-Eren Jaeger, un placer, el niño ingenuo que desposara a Levi Ackerman, por el apellido supongo que son parientes

_Mikasa al verlo se puso roja, no sé si por vergüenza o por otra cosa. _

-y-yo, l-lo lamento, no sabía que usted, estaba aquí

-no se preocupe, yo de manera ocasional me cuestiono por qué acepte este matrimonio, por una deuda de honor la cual pienso cumplir, en fin, si me disculpa, no me siento de humor, quizá en otra circunstancia nos conozcamos.

_Eren se retiró, Mikasa aún seguía con el rostro rojo y me miro molesta. _

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaba ahí?!

-no pierdo la oportunidad de hacerte quedar mal, jajaja

-eres insufrible, tsk, espera ¿Jaeger?, ¿es un Jaeger?

-lo es

-una pieza rara en realidad, yo sabía que te casarías, pero no con alguien de esa familia…

\- ¿es importante?

-solo te diré que tienes la llave para el éxito en la sociedad, hmp, aunque creo que, por su carácter, no dudes en que si lo hartas te tirara por la borda.

_Mikasa se fue, no sin antes amenazarme, cuando busque a Eren este estaba parado esperándome, me siguió para dar un paseo y sin medida me pregunto. _

\- ¿Quién es ella?

-mi prima

-es tan agradable como tu persona

-deja el sarcasmo de lado, aunque debo decir que la pusiste en su lugar, eso no se ve todos los días

-ay dime que no ira a la boda

-pues, asistirá

_Note su rostro y parecía molesto, estaba por decir algo, pero en eso escuche una voz irritante y chillona. _

\- ¡Levi!

_Vi a una mujer que se acercó a nosotros con singular familiaridad, se aferró a mi brazo a tiempo que se acercaba. _

\- ¿Qué carajos?

-hola encanto ¿es cierto que te nos casas? ja ¿Quién es el corderito? _la mujer miro a Eren y dijo_ hmp, no se ve muy impresionante _Eren simplemente se dio la vuelta al ver que Levi no hacía nada y a una distancia prudente la mujer incito diciendo_ ouh, no te pongas celoso

_Pero Eren respondió_

-ja… ¿celos? _el joven encaro al par que tenía enfrente_ ¿de una persona que no amo? Jajaja, que buenos chistes cuenta señorita

_Eren se retiró con pasos rápidos, pero al caminar sintió que lo sujetaron del brazo con fuerza, haciendo dar media vuelta para mirar a Levi_

\- ¡¿pero qué demonios pasa contigo?!

\- ¡suéltame!

_el castaño arrojo el brazo de Levi, para mirarlo con autoridad, pero Levi grito_

\- ¡a esa tipa ni la conozco!

\- me da igual si la conoces o no, no es por lo que estoy molesto

\- ¿Qué?

-ahora escúchame bien, Duque de pacotilla, en primer lugar, nunca, ¡nunca me vuelvas a sujetar de esa manera! Y segundo, no me importa si es tu familia, si es una ramera que conociste de hace mucho tiempo, quiero, que la próxima vez me defiendas como es debido, te di tu lugar ante Reiner y mi familia ¡es justo que me des el mío!

_¿Qué le diera su lugar? Rebobine mi memoria, el día que Reiner me golpeo, el me levanto del suelo, me presento como su prometido, me ayudo con la herida, abogo por mi ante su madre, el día del hospital permaneció a mi lado, esta… esta vez, me sentí…culpable ¿Por qué? _

-y-yo

-me dio tanta cólera, el que no dijeras nada…

-mira, sé que no me vas a creer, pero a esa tipa yo no

_Pero me interrumpió con molestia_

-no me importa, realmente, no me importa, es tu pasado y no voy a juzgarte por él, lo que me interesa es el futuro, mi molestia ya sabes cuál es, decide que harás ahora con lo que te dije.

_Nos miramos un rato, el permanecía con un ceño fruncido, yo realmente no sé qué rostro puse ante la duda, ante sus deseos. _

_Levi suspiro amargamente y le dijo al joven de cabello castaño_

-lo, l-lo lamento, no era mi intención no darte "tu lugar" u ofenderte, solo que, vi la oportunidad de mostrar que mi prima es una idiota, hablando de mas

-no entiendo cómo es que no se llevan bien…

-si bueno, es lo de menos y con la mujer, bueno, sé que no te importara, pero no sé de dónde salió y tienes razón son un idiota, porque…bueno…

_Me quede pasmado en mis palabras, Eren se impaciento porque suspiro molesto, me miró fijamente, pero esta vez su voz era gentil. _

-al menos lo intentas y eso te lo agradezco, escucha muy bien, no se realmente quien eras antes de mí, lo que me has mostrado, francamente no me agrada, pero anoche descubrí que puedes tener remedio, apreciaría que ahora que estoy a tu lado, consideres también mi opinión.

-bueno yo…

-porque no me agradaría la idea, de casarme con un hombre que no tiene fuerza de voluntad _con un toque gentil, Eren toco el rostro de Levi_ estoy confiando en ti, dime a la cara que no cumplirás las condiciones, así ambos nos evitaremos esta farsa del matrimonio, quizá pueda ayudarte de otra manera, pero no quiero que mi desconfianza este a flote, ante situaciones como esta, porque algo me dice que serán constantes… ¿Qué me respondes?

_Esas palabras, me dejaron con la boca cerrada ante cualquier replica, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, su mano cálidamente tocaba mi rostro, tuve la necesidad de responderle. _

_el pelinegro, sujeto la cadera del castaño con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sujetaba la mano que posaba en su rostro, entrelazo los dedos y contesto_

-recompensare esa confianza, te doy mi palabra

_Delineo una delicada sonrisa en sus labios, no sé el porqué, pero esa mueca cálida, me relaja y ese rostro molesto me perturba, no con enfado, si no con culpa, por provocarlo al borde de las lágrimas, es por eso por lo que la noche anterior no hice nada, no podía imaginar el obligarlo. _

_Pero mientras ellos caminaban, dándole la espalda a ese banco, Mikasa asomo la nariz detrás de uno de los pilares de mármol, se cruzó de brazos y al ver que se acercaba la misma mujer que hacía rato atosigaba a la pareja, extendió un par de billetes hacia ella_

-toma esto y lárgate

-cuando me dijiste que Levi se casaría, pensé que no lo decías en serio

-ya te dije que te largues

-qué carácter jajaja, bueno me voy

_la mujer de cabello negro miro hacia la pareja que se marchaba, chasqueo la boca y dijo para sí misma_

-ay Levi, a mí no me engañas…

_Pase una tarde agradable, debo decir que el regreso a la mansión no fue para nada incomodo, mi mente descanso al saber que Eren, es a cierta medida comprensivo, pero cuando entramos a la mansión, mi madre parecía buscar con la mirada algo _

-madre, ¿se te perdió algo?

-oh volvieron ¿Qué tal la salida?

Dispuesto a no ceder, volví a preguntarle

\- ¿buscas algo?

-n-no, solo miraba que Eren no ha remodelado

-es un proceso largo _contesto el castaño_ y creo que con un solo día no basta, indique que todo se quedara tal y como esta, después me dedicare al decorado, debo agregar que el lugar me fascina como es, no creo hacer mucho.

-p-pues, no seas modesto Eren

-no lo soy Duquesa, en realidad me gusta el lugar

_Noté que mi madre estaba un poco nerviosa, así que le dije. _

-creo que es hora de partir, si no lo hacemos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo

_Ante la declaración, mi madre se aclaró la garganta y dijo_

-s-sí, bueno, voy a apresurarme

_Eren y yo nos miramos extrañados, pues si parecía muy inquieta, cuando llego el momento de partir note que le estaba susurrando algo al oído a Hanji, esta solo asintió y se despidió de nosotros. _

-espero verlos pronto, Amo Eren, será un placer trabajar para usted

_El carruaje se alejó, esperaba que Eren regresara la vista a la ventana como era su costumbre, pero de un momento a otro me pregunto. _

\- ¿Qué tanto haces con ese libro?

-es una bitácora financiera

-vaya, quien diría que fueras muy organizado con tu dinero

-es un pecado mortal el no serlo

-lo dice el hombre que tiene puesta una camisa sin planchar

-a diferencia tuya a mí, el qué dirán me da lo mismo

-si aja… se notó en el banco

\- ¿no tienes cosas que mirar por la ventana?

-cierto

_Me hizo caso, obviamente con una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha por sacarme de juicio, pero mi madre cuestiono _

\- ¿fuiste al banco?

-sí, pero Mikasa no me dejo entrar siquiera, espero que la perra no esté haciendo de las finanzas un desastre

-no te expreses así de ella, es tu familia, a fin de cuentas

-familia de mi padre, todo ese lado Ackerman está podrido como lo estuvo él

-Levi, basta, llevas su apellido

-por eso lo digo

_Mi madre me miro furiosa, a medio camino no me dirigió la palabra, no me importo, al bajar para refrescarnos un poco, lo hicimos en un restaurante elegido por ella, de esos lugares que bien parecen museos, teatros, tanta elegancia me hace vomitar._

_cuando llego el mesero para pedir la orden, la Duquesa ordeno primero una crema de hongos con vino blanco, mientras Eren solo pidió de momento una taza de té helado, pero Levi_

-una cerveza

_El mesero me miro un poco asombrado, mi madre por el contrario me miro con molestia. _

-no beberás a estas horas

\- ¿te recuerdo mi edad madre?

-me da lo mismo

-lo siento _dijo el mesero_ pero no tenemos cerveza

\- ¿Qué maldito lugar entonces es este?

-l-lo lamentamos, pero nuestra barra solo sirve, vinos y vodkas importados

-es lo que odio de la gente elegante

_Levi se levantó molesto, azoto su servilleta, mientras se dirigía a la salida, Kuchel respiro profundamente para tener paciencia_

-ay, a veces creo que su actitud es mi castigo por algunos pecados que cometí

_por el contrario, Eren miro como Levi se alejaba, se levantó y le dijo a la Duquesa_

-voy por él, en caso de que no logre convérsenlo en regresar, me voy a quedar a su lado, no nos espere para ordenar, disfrute de un momento a solas, no se angustie

-eres un sol Eren, cuento contigo, los veo en el carruaje

_En cuanto escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, inevitablemente me di la vuelta, Eren estaba ahí y sin medida me reclamo _

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? No puedes hacer un berrinche de esa manera para luego retirarte

-sí puedo, además, mi madre debe de entender que no me puede estar controlando cada vez que se le antoje

\- ¿Qué no es muy temprano para estar tomando cerveza?

-tampoco empieces

_Levi se dio la vuelta, pero Eren lo siguió intentando ser la voz de la razón_

-esa no es mi intención, pero apoyo a tu madre, diciéndote que es muy temprano para eso

-lo que menos quiero es que me estén controlando… _al ver que Levi se alejaba Eren tenía un debate mental, el alejarse o seguirlo, tomo la decisión de seguirlo, cosa que al pelinegro sorprendió, no cuestiono esa acción, al contrario, pregunto algo fuera de lo normal_ ¿has entrado a un bar?

-am, n-no, no tengo edad para eso…

\- ¿pero has probado el alcohol?

-no sé si cuente el beber de vez en cuando una copa de vino…

-ven, esto será interesante

_Lo lleve a un bar, note que miraba asustado de un lado para el otro, reconozco que no era el mejor bar de la ciudad, pero al menos en ese lugar no me preguntarían que edad tiene, estábamos sentados en la barra y de repente me pregunto preocupado. _

-o-oye… _el castaño miro asustado, hacia un par de varones que gritaban y reían escandalosamente_ ¿es normal que estén tan ebrios a esta hora?

-jaja, te falta salir niño

-p-pues, no te discuto que no se me mover en este ambiente…

_Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza, la tomaba directamente de la botella, miré hacia el par que asustaba a Eren y le dije despreocupado. _

-tranquilo, no pasa nada, a veces el alcohol te pone de humor… _después de pensarlo un rato, Levi extendió su botella hacia Eren_ anda, prueba un poco

-am, n-no gracias, no sé cómo te gusta esa cosa, huele como a orines…

\- ¿la has probado?

-n-no…

\- ¿y cómo sabes que no te va a gustar?

_Me miro desconcertado, respiro profundo y le dio un sorbo de golpe a la botella, de repente saco la lengua en señal de asco. _

-Hugh, esta…mala…

-jajaja, el vino no tiene un sabor muy agradable tampoco

-a diferencia de esto, el vino huele muy bien

-olvide que tú eres el del paladar elegante, no te culpo el no poder beber como hombre

_La mirada de asustado la sustituyo por una molesta, de golpe bebió el resto de la botella y la verdad si me sorprendió el que me pidiera otra, ordene un nuevo par de cervezas para que compartiéramos y ahora que lo veo… esto no fue una gran idea…_

_momentos más tarde_

-¡wiiiiiiiii!

_Eren estaba de repente abrazando a un par de hombres tan ebrios como el, que cantaban_

_\- "London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady_"

_Me lleva… _

-¡yo pago la siguiente ronda!

_grito Eren a todo pulmón, a lo cual los demás contestaron_

-¡sí!

-o-oí mocoso

_Levi llego a su lado, pero al momento de que Levi toco al castaño, este lo manoteo molesto y con un tono bastante ebrio_

-quítame las manos de encima t-tú, t-tu tururuuuuu ¡ruuuuu!

-ay no puede ser, ya vámonos, mi madre me va a matar

-pues me alegro mucho, eres un pesado, embustero y ojalá te regañe

-si como digas, pero ya ven

-¡que no! Tú no eres mi mamá, eres demasiado horrible para ser ella y muy repulsivo para ser mi padre

-me lleva la que me trajo

-y por cierto _Eren sujeto del rostro a Levi con una mano_ ¿tú quién eres?

-ay no…

-aah ya se quién eres, eres el mesero, ten _Eren le extendió una botella vacía _llévatela y quédate con el cambio

\- ya ven aquí

_Pero en cuanto lo toque, volvió a manotearme_

\- ¡no me molestes mosquito!

_Las cosas subieron de tono al momento de que uno de los que cantaban con Eren, se levantó para decirme. _

-te dijo que no lo molestes

_A lo que el mocoso avivo las cosas diciendo. _

-¡dale con todo!

_El hombre me sujeto de la ropa, pero no esperaba que lo sujetara del brazo, lo jalara hacia mí y le diera un cabezazo. _

_varios hombres se abalanzaron hacia Levi, pero el con la habilidad de un luchador profesional contesto todos los golpes, acertando directo a la cara, pero la cosa no termino ahí, la pelea llego a tal extremo que comenzaron a golpearse unos contra otros_

_Al fondo el mocoso de mierda estaba felizmente sentado en una silla, recostando su cabeza en la mesa, mirando todo con detenimiento, aproveche el tumulto para llegar a su lado y sacarlo de esa situación, de repente un hombre me tacleo, estaba por darme un golpe en el rostro, pero, escuche una botella quebrándose… _

_El sujeto se desmayó a mi costado y ahí estaba Eren, con el resto de la botella rota en la mano diciendo con su voz mucho más ebria. _

\- ¡hic!... falle… yo le quería dar a ese

-me lleva…

_Sin perder el tiempo lo tome del brazo, salimos de ahí y justo a tiempo, de repente los policías comenzaron a entrar, tenía otro problema de repente, Eren estaba a mi lado moviéndose de un lado para el otro diciendo estupideces. _

\- ¡ese sujeto, se quedó con mi nariz!

-cállate, nos van a escuchar

\- ¡yo no me voy, hasta que me devuelvan mi nariz!

_Levi sujeto su frente, suspiro profundamente y dijo_

-ven, vamos te ayudo a buscarla

\- ¡¿de verdad?!

-sí, anda ven

-gracias señor…

-no me digas así…

-lo siento señor, uuh

_Camine un par de pasos con este niño a cuestas, desgraciadamente, el que solo se apoyara en mí hombro no estaba funcionando, se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro, además no ayudaba su actitud. _

-que te quedes quieto

\- ¡no me grites! ¡gritar es malo! ¡¿quieres molestar a todo el mundo con tus gritos?! y ...hic …oye… yo te conozco _colocándose enfrente de Levi, el castaño le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, apachurrando sus mejillas_ eres el Duque sin chiste que se va a casar conmigo ¿Qué tal? ¿cómo te va?

-ya estate quieto

-no, hasta que digas que soy bonito, anda, a todo el mundo se seguro se lo dices menos a mi

_Con un tic en el ojo, trate de encontrar paciencia _

-camina y cállate

-porque tú te miras guapo, pero Reiner tiene más músculos que tú jajaja, por eso te dio un golpe de esos bien fuuush, directo en el hocico jajajajaja caíste como costal de papas

-eres un…

-pero no te preocupes, ya lo regañe para que no te pegue _y dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el pecho a Levi, el joven lo miro con una sonrisa picarona_ de nada, hic, futuro esposo mío

-mira yo no necesito que

_De repente me puso el dedo en la boca, callándome _

-no, no digas nada ssh, cada vez que dices algo arrugas el ceño y me asusta _ con mucha confianza Eren pico en medio de las cejas de Levi_ aquí te saldrá arruguita, Wii oye… ¿Por qué no sonríes a menudo? Te miras guapo, a ver, una sonrisa _a tiempo de que le jalaba los cachetes al pelinegro_ una sonrisita, una chiquitita, una chiquirrititita

-ay Dios mío…

-no metas a Dios en esto, no, hic… tiene la culpa de que seas tan idiota…

-oye sé que estas ebrio, pero no te voy a permitir que

_Eren le puso en dedo en la boca, haciendo que se callara_

-no, no ssh, si estoy en este lio por tu culpa, ¿Qué piensas que estoy acostumbrado a esto o algo así? No, eres horrible como ser humano, te pregunto tus gustos y dices que no importa ni saber los míos, ayer casi me violas y hoy me embriagas hic… _de repente, Eren se dejó caer en el suelo, para sentarse con la cabeza baja y decir_ siento que, al único que le importa si eso va a funcionar es a mi… deje atrás mi sueños, mi familia, al … al amor que siento por alguien más… ¿por ti?... snig… ni siquiera sé si te gusto snig… ¿Qué ventajas tengo yo de esta maldita relación? Si no me quieres

_De repente se puso a llorar amargamente, sin embargo, de nuevo no estaba erróneo en sus miedos, al acercarme, me arrodille junto a él… y bueno, se siente extraño sentir empatía por un joven que acabo de conocer, pero es verdad que es más amable conmigo de lo que muchos lo han sido. Estaba por decirle algo, de repente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vomitar, lo ayude un poco para que no se ensuciara, después de eso, su ánimo cambio totalmente, al igual que su rostro, estaba totalmente mareado. _

_ la única forma que encontró para llevarlo a salvo, fue cargarlo al estilo princesa, ignorando las miradas sobre su persona, camino en las calles Londinenses con ese joven en sus brazos_

_Escuche una queja, mire hacia su rostro y estaba totalmente rojo_

\- ¿estás bien?

-me siento raro…

_ Después de llevarlo conmigo a un par de calles, considere que lo más conveniente por ahora, es llevarlo al carruaje, no espere que mi madre estuviera ahí, lo primero que hizo fue alarmarse cuando me vio cargar a Eren en mis brazos. _

\- ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

_Grito ella, al momento de acercarse pudo notar que Eren estaba medio dormido_

-creo que te debo una explicación

\- ¡y una muy grande!

-tranquila, te lo explico

_Una vez se la di, estábamos en el carruaje, avanzando hacia la casa de los Jaeger _

\- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Carla? Hay Levi en que líos me metes, si ve a su hijo en ese estado

-recomiendo llegar un día después

-esto es malo ¿Por qué lo dejaste embriagarse?

-no pensé que se pondría así

-en un futuro considera que este niño es inocente y que no conoce del mundo que tu si

-ya entendí

_En eso escuchamos que balbuceo algo, que por cierto estaba usando mi regazo como almohada, entonces sus palabras se pudieron escuchar claramente. _

-tengo que ir al baño…

_Después de eso dio una zancada, mi madre y yo asustados de que vomitara de nuevo, detuvimos el carruaje, lo ayudamos a bajar y si, desecho todo el contenido de su estómago en el camino empedrado. _

-ay no _dijo Kuchel_ esto es malo, malo _la Duquesa se agacho para tocarle el rostro al castaño y miro hacia Levi preocupada_ t-tiene fiebre, olvida el viaje tenemos que llevar a este niño a descansar, hay un hotel cercano, ayúdame

_No tardamos en llegar, puse a Eren en la cama en lo que mi madre frotaba su frente con un pañuelo húmedo y frio._

\- ¿Cómo está?...

_pregunto Levi_

-tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, lo que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de prevenir los síntomas que se presentaran en la resaca

_Mi madre atendía estos casos de malestar, por lo regular los míos, ella fue directamente a traer agua fresca y una merienda de huevos revueltos, me ayudo a despertarlo, en un principio Eren se rehusó, aun usando su tono ebrio _

-n-no, no quiero

-anda tesoro _contesto la Duquesa, ofreciendo un poco al joven que descaradamente manoteo, haciendo que el tenedor que sostenía el huevo saliera volando_ ay Dios

\- ¡aléjense de mí! _de repente el joven se dejó caer, con el rostro sobre la almohada_ no se ni quien es usted, ¡quiero a mi mamá!

-Tu madre vendrá en un momento _dijo Kuchel con un tono paciente_ descansa por ahora

-no quiero, ya me dio hambre… además usted ni me tiene porque tocar, no la quiero ver ¡fuera!

_Antes de que mi madre protestara contra Eren, me miró fijamente molesta para decirme. _

\- ¿estas feliz ahora?

-yo no pensé que se volviera todo un personaje en este estado

_No debí hablar, porque Eren giro su cabeza tal como lo haría una muñeca poseída, para mirarme con molestia y reclamo._

-se supone que me voy a casar contigo y lo único que haces es mirarme como estúpido

-ya va a empezar... tsk

_así que el joven castaño miro a la mujer frente a el_

-ese hombre horrible, no me tiene consideración alguna snig…

-oh tranquilo encanto _contesto la mujer_ yo arreglo las cosas… _parándose de su lugar se dirigió a su hijo para susurrarle_ creo que deberías de tratar de calmarlo

\- ¿y yo por qué?

-¡porque embriagarlo fue tu idea, porque eres un desconsiderado y porque mandare que te golpeen si no lo haces!

_Mi madre sacudió su vestido y se marchó, deje escapar un suspiro y al mirar al bobo que tenía por compañía, note que su rostro estaba más rojo de lo normal, me acerque a verlo y estaba mirando hacia un punto perdido en la pared. _

_Eren pensaba en muchas cosas, en su casa, en su familia, pero todo fue interrumpido al sentir una mano sobre la suya y una cuchara aproximándose a su rostro para ofrecerle comida, la cual ya no deseaba_

-no tengo hambre

-sé que no, pero tienes que o si no mañana lo lamentaras, eso te lo aseguro

-pues…

_Respiro resignado y abrió la boca, aproveché para intentar darle de comer, pero de repente vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y poco a poco se escucharon suspiros. _

\- ¿ahora qué? …

_Sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas, su rostro rojo al igual que sus ojos, me acerque para tocarlo del hombro, de repente se aferró a mi sujetándome el cuello y no se quiso soltar. _

-snig no es justo, que personas que son buenas… desaparezcan de un momento a otro

_No sabía que decir ante esas palabras, más que simplemente darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, lo que no esperaba es que me sujetara del rostro con rudeza, comenzó a besarme de una manera lenta, aunque debo resaltar bastante torpe. Poco a poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió, hacía mucho tiempo que no satisfacía ese deseo carnal y este mocoso no me la había dejado fácil, pero ahora, ahora lo tenía totalmente a mi merced. _

_el choque de sus cuerpos, el rozar de sus manos, todo eso provoco la erección de ambos, pero al momento de buscar el aliento para continuar, Levi se topó con un rostro inocente a pesar de todos los disparates que estaba haciendo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel chico no estaba consciente de sus acciones, que en su sano juicio jamás permitiría tal contacto intimo_

_Y me sentí extraño, por primera vez mi deseo fue opacado por la razón y en sus deseos anteriormente expresados, respire profundo y me separe de él, al principio protesto pero… fue entonces que recordé la noche anterior que pasamos juntos, ese rostro asustado junto a sollozos sin consuelo, sé que lo lastime al reclamarle su relación con Reiner, no se lo dije pero entiendo que siente, aproveche eso para lastimarlo, de lo cual me arrepentí profundamente y sin embargo…el me ofreció consuelo en mis recuerdos, lo que puedo hacer por el ahora, es respetar lo que anteriormente habíamos acordado._

_de esa manera Levi se separó del castaño para acomodar gentilmente sus ropas y su cabello_

-ssh tranquilo…

_Abrió los ojos un poco para mirarme y preguntar directamente._

\- ¿no te gusta como lo hago? O ¿no te gusto yo?

_a lo que Levi se acercó, junto rostros con Eren y le susurro_

-hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener en mi cama a alguien como tú, por destrozar cada parte y volverla mía, pero tienes razón, no valdría la pena si solo es deseo momentáneo, fuiste tú el que me enseño eso, así que por ahora…dejémoslo a un lado.

_Tras decir eso, recargo su cuerpo sobre el mío, su calor a diferencia de aquel momento era mucho más cálido y reconfortante, mantuvo su vista abajo como tratando de ocultar algo, nos quedamos un poco en esa habitación a solas, en silencio. _

_hasta que Levi tomo de nuevo el plato con aquel huevo revuelto para ofrecérselo, esta vez usaba una cuchara, poco a poco Eren comenzó a comer, pero sus ojos tenían aprisionadas un par de lágrimas, las cuales rodaron sobre sus mejillas, cuando trago el tercer bocado ofrecido por Levi, le susurro algo al pelinegro con la cabeza baja_

-gracias…

_a lo cual Levi, sostuvo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos para contestarle_

-de nada

_pasado un tiempo, Kuchel regreso con un par de bolsas a cuestas y al entrar a la habitación noto algo curioso, tanto Levi como Eren estaban abrazados en la cama, solo que el castaño debajo de las sabanas y el pelinegro encima de estas, dando el alivio a la Duquesa al saber que nada impropio había pasado, cuando dejo su carga sobre la mesa, el sonido de las cajas de medicina despertó al pelinegro, que sin dejar de abrazar al castaño miro a su madre, esta tenía una sonrisa en los labios y dijo_

-lamento interrumpir, pero traje un par de electrolitos y analgésicos, con eso estará como nuevo en la mañana o eso espero

_Me trate de mover de la cama, pero Eren me sostuvo entre sus brazos, así que con voz tranquila le susurre. _

-ssh tranquilo, mejor despierta anda

_Lo hizo un poco de mala gana, ayudado por mi madre y por mi tomo las bebidas, las pastillas, de un momento a otro estaba durmiendo de nuevo. _

-veo que las cosas están saliendo bien

-ni tanto

_Levi se levantó de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta_

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-a ningún lado

_cerró la puerta y Salió de la habitación, dejando a su madre con varias interrogativas, lo que Levi hacia era caminar por la calle, se sentó en una banca negra debajo de un farol, cruzo las piernas y dejo caer su espalda hacia atrás, noto que durmió bastante porque el sol se estaba poniendo, llamo su atención a lo lejos a una pareja que paseaba tomados de la manos, con una felicidad en su rostro y se preguntó ¿es lo que las parejas comunes hacen? ¿es amor o solo es hipocresía? Preguntas que el mismo, no tenía idea de cómo contestarlas.

Al día siguiente Eren despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se topó con Levi justo a su lado, sentado en una silla, en una posición muy incómoda para dormir, cruzado de brazos, con la cara ligeramente hacia arriba, respirando profundo, fue entonces que comenzó a recordar situaciones comprometedoras, pero lo que más lo enterneció, fue la acción que había tomado el Duque, de no hacer nada ante tal ofrecimiento lujurioso, su suspiro causo que Levi despertara, relamiéndose un poco los labios, el pelinegro miro hacia la cama a lo cual Eren fue el primero en hablar_

-b-buenos días

\- ¿Cómo sigues? ¿algún dolor en particular?

-s-solo un poco de dolor en la cabeza

_de repente Levi se levantó de su asiento, lo cual causo un pequeño susto en Eren al ver que aquel hombre ponía una mano sobre su frente, pero esta vez se sentía cálida_

-no estas caliente, es buena señal, creo que la pronta intervención de mi madre causara una pequeña migraña, tienes suerte, a veces es peor.

_ante aquel toque, el joven castaño solo se quedó quieto y tenso, reteniendo su respiración, pero aun así hablo_

-d-debo agradecerle a tu madre

-no la veo, quizá salió a desayunar

_Estaba por ir a buscarla, de repente sentí que sostuvieron la orilla de mi pantalón, volteé y lo que pude ver fue a Eren sosteniéndola, no me miraba directamente, pero se dirigió a mí, con una voz apenada. _

-l-lamento mi actitud, y-yo recuerdo algunas cosas, no sé si son juegos de mi mente o si en realidad sucedieron… l-lo que quiero decir es, gracias por cuidarme, por aguantar tanto insulto que no te merecías escuchar.

_Levi coloco un dedo en su boca_

\- ssh no digas nada _y con mucha confianza Levi pico en medio de las cejas de Eren_ me harás enojar y aquí me saldrá una arruguita.

_Al parecer recordó tal escena, solo se puso rojo y desvió la mirada a tiempo que decía "lo siento"_

-qué vergüenza, ay si me viera mi madre de seguro me mataría ahí mismo

-ajaja eres un mal compañero de copas

-lo lamento…

_Pero dispuesto a divertirme un rato le comenté_

\- ¿entonces me veo guapo cuando sonrió?

\- ¿no me dejaras en paz verdad?

-ajaja, no

_En poco tiempo estábamos desayunando, a petición de mi madre Eren fue atendido con un enorme vaso de leche, atún y coctel de plátano. _

-yo recomiendo querido que no comentemos este percance a tu madre

-lamento las molestias y gracias por sus cuidados

-oh no es nada, espero de corazón que no lo repitas

_De nuevo estábamos viajando en el carruaje, note que Eren lucia mareado _

-ponte derecho_ dijo Levi_ y mueve el cuello y la cabeza a favor y en contra de las manecillas del reloj, también intenta concentrarte en un punto fijo y abre y cierra los ojos, evitaras el mareo

-gracias

-hazlo anda

_El resto del viaje parecía que Eren estaba más que cansado, al momento de nuestra llegada su madre salió inmediatamente a recibirlo y si, no estaba contenta._

\- ¿Qué te paso Eren?

-am nada de qué preocuparse solo estoy cansado, hablando de eso necesito un baño

_Eren se fue, pero la Condesa miro hacia nosotros con mucha desconfianza. _

-se tardaron demasiado, pensé que Eren estaría aquí ayer en la noche

-tuvimos un percance Carla, como bien sabes Levi esta por regresar a su antiguo puesto en el banco y necesitábamos arreglar ciertas formalidades, no te exaltes querida.

-hmp solo recuerden que la boda es mañana y Eren se ve en muy mal estado, veré que puedo hacer

_el joven estaba en la ducha, dejando que esa agua recorriera su cuerpo, de repente un escalofrió recorrido su piel al recordar aquellas caricias pasadas de tono, el cómo el alcohol nulo su juicio y calentó más que su libido, lo sorprendió el hecho de que Levi no lo aprovechara, con esos pensamientos llego a su habitación, donde su madre lo esperaba_

\- ¿mamá?

\- ¿ese Duque no te hizo nada malo verdad?

-n-no ¿Por qué preguntas?

-te veo diferente

-por mi honor que no pasó nada intimo entre el Duque y yo, sin embargo, si pasaron un par de copas

\- ¿Qué copas?

-acompañe a mi prometido a beber y he de decir que no soy muy resistente a ello

\- ¡¿estuviste bebiendo?!

_pero Eren respondió muy tranquilo_

-solo un par de tragos, no lo pensé cuando lo hice y bueno, no sé cómo a ti y a Reiner les gusta eso…

_la Condesa se aclaró la garganta, pues el comentario, de que ella de vez en cuando degustaba un buen wiski, no le agrado del todo_

-es diferente, no abuso del alcohol al grado de quedar inconsciente y decir disparates

\- tranquila madre, no sucedió nada de lo cual me pueda arrepentir

-para estar seguros de ello, quiero que hagas 10 sentadillas

\- ¿es una broma?

-no lo es, anda

\- ¿Cómo para qué?

-tu solo hazlo _el joven miro a su madre desconcertado, pero aun así obedeció, al ver la ligereza con la que se movía, la Condesa respiro aliviada_ bien te creo que no pasó nada y hablando de eso, sé que mañana te casaras, quiero que pasemos estos momentos en paz

-sí, por ahora estoy algo cansado, necesito dormir

_Carla miro a su hijo un poco, pues era claro que quería estar a solas_

-está bien

_una vez que la madre de Eren se fue, el joven castaño se sentó en su cama, miro al techo y suspiro profundamente_

\- ¿mañana es mi boda? Ay Dios…

_pero mientras con Levi_

_Estaba en la sala de la mansión sin la compañía de nadie, bueno, tenía mi libreta a la mano para entretenerme con las cuentas, pero en eso escuche pisadas de esas botas militares, levante la mirada para toparme con ese estúpido rubio. _

-necesito hablar contigo

_Me dijo Reiner de repente, no cabe duda de que eso me desconcertó un poco, pero no baje mi guardia. _

-adelante te escucho

-a solas, acompáñame

_¿debía seguirlo? Algo me decía que era una mala idea, ignorando esas voces, fui con él, llegamos a la parte trasera de la mansión, me condujo a lo que parecía ser una jardinera, en donde había alcatraces blancos y me dijo con un tono destrozado. _

-Eren y yo los plantamos, nos costó mucho trabajo, por meses no vimos ni una señal de que saldrían, pero un día con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, dieron sus primeras flores y al salir mi padrino decía, que eran un símbolo de amabilidad, compasión, recientemente encontré otro significado, las usan mucho en los ramos de boda, tal vez era su forma de decirme que Eren no era para mi

\- ¿te paso un pañuelo?

_Pensé que se irritarían mis palabras, pero no hizo nada, solo continúo hablando._

-la mayoría de las personas son como tú, imbéciles, déspotas e insensibles, nunca has cuidado de nadie y será difícil para Eren llevarse con alguien como lo eres tú, todos y cada uno de nosotros requieren de cuidados específicos al igual que las flores, te estas llevando a una flor que se marchitara si no la cuidas.

-que linda charla, pero dudo que necesite consejos matrimoniales, menos viniendo de ti

-no eres tan estúpido como pienso, sabes mi interés hacia Eren y te advierto una cosa, no podre protestar el día de la boda por respeto a mis padrinos, sin embargo, si lo lastimas no dudes que saldré a defenderlo.

-pues mira que él se puede defender bastante bien, cáptalo de una vez por todas, cuando Eren de el "acepto" en el altar, automáticamente Eren será mío y tu amor si es que existe esa emoción, estará en donde debe, en la basura, pobre de ti

-si algo me destaca es la paciencia, la clave para vencer al enemigo es que se confié

-jajaja suerte con eso

_Levi se estaba dando la vuelta confiando, no espero escuchar a Reiner decir a sus espaldas_

-lo que más duele es saber que no tienes idea de que tesoro te llevas, pero no me preocupo, sé que arruinaras este matrimonio, así como arruinaste el de tus padres _Reiner sabía que había dado en el clavo, pues Levi detuvo su andar_ como arruinaras la vida de Eren y como arruinaste, la vida de Petra

_de un momento a otro Levi se giró sumamente molesto, se enfrentó a Reiner gritando a todo pulmón_

-¡tú no sabes nada!

-solo sé que la personas que ofrecen su amor por ti, salen lastimadas, porque no sabes amar _Levi sujeto de la camisa a Reiner y lo miro cara a cara, pero el rubio no se acobardo y continuo con sus reclamos_ porque ansió que Eren te dé la espalda, así como tu padre te la dio a ti y como todo el mundo te la dará algún día, solo es eso, paciencia

-hijo de…

_Levi estaba por darle un golpe a Reiner, pero entonces un amargo recuerdo lo envolvió, arrojo al rubio lejos de él y salió del lugar como lo haría una fiera, por el contrario, Eren decidió visitar a las flores del jardín y vio que Levi se alejaba molesto, debía tomar una decisión, seguirlo o investigar qué era lo que lo aquejaba, opto por investigar_

_Llego un momento en que me arrepentí de no haberle partido la cara a ese pelos teñidos, decidido me di la vuelta para hacerlo, fue en ese momento que vi a Eren caminar la ruta por la cual había huido, lo seguí sigilosamente y encontró a Reiner mirando los alcatraces que habían sembrado juntos, sus pasos provocaron que Reiner volteara, así que, refugiándome detrás de unos arbustos, escuché como se saludaron, iniciando por Eren._

-hola

-hola

_contesto Reiner con una sonrisa, Eren la correspondió a tiempo que preguntaba directamente_

\- ¿todo bien con Levi?

-si lo hago enojar, todo está bien

-jajaja, que malo eres

-afirmativo

-déjalo en paz por favor, sé que te costara trabajo, pero ¿lo harás por mí?

_Me sorprendió, el hecho de que me…defienda… o al menos eso siento que hace _

-por ti lo que sea, aunque debo admitir que me costara trabajo ¿ya te enteraste más de su vida pasada?

-pues, te diré que con lo que se del presente es suficiente, se en la posición en la que estoy, yo le voy a dar una oportunidad

\- ¿paso algo que no sepa?

-nada impropio, realmente creo que no será tan malo vivir con el Duque

-hmp ¿Qué te hizo?

-bueno yo, yo he charlado con él, dejémoslo así

-si tú quieres no insistiré y dime ¿Qué tal Londres? ¿noticias interesantes? ¿ha cambiado con los años?

-no es la gran cosa, de niño la creía una ciudad más interesante

\- ¿no te gusta la idea de vivir donde está la Reina?

-no

\- oh imagínate las fiestas a las que te invitaran, como la presentación de los Cambridge

-oh si, tenía como 5 años, pero lo recuerdo, linda fiesta

_Ambos se comenzaron a carcajear de repente, Reiner aun entre risas le respondió. _

-pobre Marques Cambridge,

-jajaja ¿crees que me guarde rencor todavía por vomitarle su traje?

-jajaja él tuvo la culpa por darte vueltas, como culparlo si eras adorable, en cuanto te vio no te quiso soltar.

-ni que lo digas, la bandeja de galletas y yo nos hicimos amigos y tenía el estómago repleto y luego papá nos lo presento con el Marques

-recuerdo que decía "ay que niño más lindo"

-jajaja y por tanto giro que me dio me termine mareando

-ajaja, aún recuerdo que Grisha le intento limpiar el vómito con su saco para que Carla no lo descubriera

-jaja, pero de todos modos se dio cuenta

-estaba sumamente molesta y recuerdo que dijo

_y ambos a unisonó gritaron_

\- "¡¿Qué le hiciste al saco? ¡Es seda importada! 

_después de reír otro rato, el silencio gobernó por unos minutos, Eren fue el primero en hablar para decir_

-extraño esos días, después llamaron a papá a la guerra y …lo veíamos poco y luego tú… tú seguiste sus pasos

-quiero volverme como él, un general respetado y de renombre, para eso necesito esforzarme mucho, pero soy positivo, con lo que Grisha me enseño, sé que lo lograre

-naturalmente lo harás, eso siempre me lo dijo, confiaba mucho en ti y mi madre también, solo ten cuidado, no quiero que… que.

_Su rostro de repente se llenó de lágrimas, Reiner lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo consoló_

-no, no, tranquilo

-la vida no es justa snig… lo extraño demasiado

-la vida es así Eren, sé que está descansando en un lugar mejor

-eso no es verdad, aquí lo amamos y necesitamos, sé que él no quería morir para dejarnos aquí extrañándolo, él no quería dejarnos solos, murió de una manera tan injusta, ha muerto y no quiero sentir este vacío que dejo, mañana me voy a casar y … y no va a estar ahí para explicarme porqué, ¿Por qué me comprometió con ese sujeto? _las lágrimas de Eren salieron con más intensidad_ ¿Qué vio en Levi para hacerme esto?

-Grisha debió tener sus razones, pero al igual que tú las desconozco

\- Snig… no es justo ¿Por qué no está aquí para explicármelo? Él no debía morir así snig… y tampoco quiero que me entregues en el altar, se supone que debía de hacerlo mi papá.

_Reiner se separó de Eren, lo sujeto delicadamente, una mano en el hombro y la otra levantándole el rostro desde la barbilla, mirándolo con ternura_

-para mi será un honor y no sufras, ambos tenemos una deuda con tu padre, el hombre que nos enseñó a dar la cara ante las situaciones más difíciles, el que nos enseñó a no rendirnos y jamás mirar atrás con arrepentimiento, sé que a los dos nos puso una carga difícil de llevar, pero sé que podemos con ella, sin embargo, te pido que una vez saldes tu deuda, vivas para ti mismo, saca el temple que sé que tienes

\- ¿y qué hay de ti?

-esa es una deuda que me tomara tiempo saldar, de no ser por todos ustedes, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, si mañana vas a enfrentar algo difícil, me quiero asegurar de estar a tu lado.

_Eren asintió con la cabeza y regreso a los brazos de Reiner_

_¿tanto respetaban a Grisha? Se ve que ambos sufren ante esta decisión, pero aun así la respetan su voluntad, siguen con los planes que se les imponen ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo._

-ejem

_De repente voltee, para mi sorpresa la Condesa Carla estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido. _

-am…hola…

-le agradecería no espiar en mi casa, no encontrara nada inapropiado entre la relación de Eren y Reiner se lo puedo asegurar

\- ¿si sabe que se gustan no?

-naturalmente, pero para su tranquilidad, ninguno haría algo que no es correcto, además, es imposible si me lo pregunta

\- ¿Por qué?

-ya hablé demasiado y soy yo la que debería de interrogarlo por embriagar a mi hijo

\- (maldito mocoso, si le dijo)

\- o le doy una segunda opción, que es dejarme a solas con mi familia.

-está bien

_No proteste, me fui de ahí lo más pronto que pude_

_una vez a solas, la Condesa se dirigió con el par que aún se abrazaba_

-oh las flores que sembraron, cada año están más hermosas y mira que casi termina el verano y aún siguen el flor

_sin separarse, ambos varones voltearon a ver a Carla_

-son alcatraces muy bien cuidados, es de esperarse madrina

-bueno, la voluntad de su padre era que al momento de que uno de ustedes se casara, se ocuparan estas flores en el ramo ¿están de acuerdo? _Carla miro al par que solo asintió con tristeza_ sé que hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta amores, pero me lo agradecerán algún día

_y Reiner cuestiono_

\- ¿Por qué no ahora?

-porque al igual que tú, le debo respeto a las decisiones de su padre, lo lamento mucho

_Estaba en la sala de nueva cuenta con mi libreta, de repente escuche pasos, los cuales provenían de la familia Jaeger o maso menos, sé que Reiner vive con ellos, pero ¿Cuál es su historia? Note que Eren volteo hacia donde estaba, pero solo volvió a girarse y subió de seguro a su habitación, no tarde en seguirlo y alcanzarlo. _

\- ¿todo bien?

-perfectamente, si me disculpas necesito un momento a solas

-quería hablar contigo

-no ahora, perdona, pero no quiero hablar con nadie

_Sin más se dio la vuelta y me dejo solo, resignado regrese a la sala y al sentarme de nuevo en el sillón de dos piezas, me asegure de tener todo listo para regreso al banco, ja, ya quiero ver la cara de todos esos perros infelices, ya verán, paso un rato y algo vino a mi mente. _

_Si me caso mañana por la iglesia, eso quiere decir que tengo que dictar mis votos, demonios, no lo había pensado._

_Levi fue a la última página de su libreta, rasco un poco su cabeza con la pluma, mientras subía las piernas al sillón, moviendo el pie de un lado a otro_

\- ¿Qué le escribo a ese pequeño idiota? Realmente ¿Qué se dé él? Creo que nada uff

_Entonces pensé en los pocos días que convivimos, fue cuando me vino a la memoria el reclamo de Reiner "como arruinaras la vida de Eren y como arruinaste la vida de Petra" eso es una herida que no ha cerrado._

_Petra fue alguien importante, no porque la amara o algo parecido, sino todo lo contrario, ella es la mujer que me causo todo este alboroto, por eso es importante, una mujer que creí se entregaría fácil, no fue así, es su culpa que este en esta situación._

_A grandes rasgos, muchos años atrás ella revoloteaba como mosca a mi alrededor, era amable, pero a mi gusto demasiado empalagosa, poco a poco me acostumbre a su presencia y cuando le hice al fin caso, a la hora de que la lleve a la cama, la zorra inmunda de repente comenzó a gritar, se retractó de aquellas palabras que me dijo "te amo" y salió corriendo, gritando por ayuda, me moleste, la tome de sus hombros con fuerza y fue cuando el estúpido de Reiner apareció y mal interpreto las cosas, todos lo hicieron, pero no lo negué…_

_No lo aclare, ella llevaba las de ganar ante mi reputación, de nada servia probar lo contrario, no es que no lo hiciera antes, pero se me hace irónico que la vez que no fui culpable, me acusaran de ello ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo la respuesta, para mi incluso es confuso, descubrí gracias a eso que las palabras "te amo" son vacías, carecen de valor. _

_Pero algo curioso surgió de esto, el día en que Eren se enteró, no me miro como lo hacen los demás, él solamente me pregunto si me arrepentía y le dije que "sí" fue una afirmación sincera y ante esa evidencia, fue gentil, no lo esperaba. ¿Qué cara pondría si le cuento lo que realmente sucedió? ¿me creería? No lo sé. _

_Reiner tiene razón y me duele admitirlo, no sé cómo cuidar a una persona como Eren, a pesar de todo lo que sabe de mí, de lo que le he demostrado, me pide no mirar atrás y solo mirar hacia un futuro en donde seamos cordiales uno con el otro. Es un joven que ha sido reprimido en cuanto sus deseos, pero no tiene miedo de aun así expresarlos._

_Levi de repente comenzó a escribir en su hoja en blanco, se detenía, miraba fijamente la hoja y continuaba escribiendo_

_¿Qué le habrá pasado a su padre? Se que murió, pero no se las circunstancias en las que lo hizo, sé que eso le causa dolor, a diferencia de mí, que no llore ni una lagrima para mi padre._

_Recién terminaba mis votos, cuando de repente fuimos llamados a comer, no tenía hambre así que no asistí, al poco rato mi madre fue por mi diciendo que debía presentarme, pero note que Eren no estaba con ellos, la Condesa al poco rato también se levantó, en poco tiempo ella bajo preocupada, llamo a Reiner en un susurro y note que el rubio puso una cara preocupada, ambos salieron del comedor a toda prisa. Me levante para escuchar lo siguiente. _

-calma, primero tenemos que buscar bien antes de alarmarnos

-pero siempre está en su habitación y ahora…

_La duquesa guardo silencio cuando noto mi presencia, pero obviamente no me quede con la duda _

\- ¿se escapó?

-de eso no estoy segura Duque, estoy, investigando

Sin decir una palabra más se fue, Reiner y yo nos miramos, desafiantes, pero mi curiosidad es grande.

\- ¿alguna idea de dónde fue?

-que te importa

_Posterior al comentario tan grosero, el rubio salió de la casa ¿se habrá escapado? No sabría que pensar, así que decidí yo también salir para averiguarlo, pero ¿dónde buscar? Sin pedir permiso ensille un caballo del establo, uno color negro y mientras este iba a trote pensaba en donde se pudo meter, llegue a la cafetería donde lo observe, no había nada, el parque donde estuvimos conversando, nada, llego un momento en que al ver un niño al lado de su padre recordé un lugar, la heladería que había mencionado anteriormente. _

_Y Levi no estaba equivocado, cuando llego al lugar, observo al castaño sentado en una banca, picando con la cuchara un helado de tres bolas servido en un vaso, la mayoría del helado estaba derritiéndose, desbordándose por los lados pero no daba ni una probada, cuando Levi bajo del caballo, en ese momento una pelota rodo a los pies de Eren, un perro de raza Beagle llego a su lado moviendo la cola, su semblante triste del joven por un momento desapareció, ya que el perro subió sus patas delanteras hasta las piernas de Eren y este con mucho cariño sobo detrás de sus orejas_

_Lucia sumamente feliz, pero esa felicidad fue opacada al momento de que el can se retiró para ir con su dueño, fue cuando el semblante desolado volvió. _

_Levi se acercó, anunciando su llegada con una pregunta_

\- ¿te gustan los perros?

_Pensé que sería hostil, para mi sorpresa solamente respondió cabizbajo _

-mucho, pero mi madre es alérgica así que, nunca pude tener uno

\- ¿alguna raza en particular?

-pues, los pastor alemán me agradan mucho

_Fue entonces que le cambie el tema de repente_

-están como locos buscándote en tu casa

-jajaja, lo siento, no era mi intención hacer que me buscaran, olvide decir que salía, será mejor que regrese

_Cuando se levantó dejo atrás ese helado, se dirigía solo hacia un lugar, fue cuando le dije. _

-te puedo llevar

_No se rehusó, para mi sorpresa subió al caballo ágilmente, cuando llego mi turno de subir, me coloque detrás de él, todo el camino permaneció callado y al llegar a la mansión, bajo rápidamente y desapareció. Su madre dio un suspiro de alivio cuando le di la noticia de que Eren estaba en la mansión, pero fui cuestionado por mi madre. _

\- ¿y como sabias donde estaba?

-ni idea…

_La verdad era, que recordé aquella anécdota que nos compartió hacía tiempo, y me sorprendió… el poder recordarlo _

-pues fue una gran coincidencia

-ah por cierto _Levi le dio la hoja donde había escrito sus votos a su madre_ creo que los ponen en algo más elegante o yo que se

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿no es obvio? Son los votos de boda _Kuchel miro un rato a su hijo sorprendida, pero de repente soltó una sonrisa a punto de carcajada, cosa que a Levi le molesto_ ¿ahora qué?

-ay perdóname jajaja, pero no te lo dije, Carla y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que no se dijeran votos de boda, normalmente en un matrimonio arreglado no se dicen nada

_ante tal revelación, Levi casi se le marca una vena en la frente_

\- ¿ósea que escribí esto por nada? ¡devuélveme eso!

_Kuchel aparto su mano, para que Levi no pudiera recuperar la hoja_

-ay cariño, yo no diría eso, Eren tiene muchos miedos y dudas, yo lo comprendo, ahora que me muestras esto, escribiste algo desde tu corazón, creo que merece enterarse.

-no hare el ridículo con el mocoso, de seguro se burlará de mi

-no lo sabes, puede que esa simple acción cambie muchas cosas, vale la pena el riesgo, no te la devolveré hasta que me prometas que le entregaras esto.

-está bien…

_En la noche toque a su habitación y para mi sorpresa me abrió, no tenía emociones en su rostro y me pregunto con una voz cansada._

\- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-mañana es la boda

-lo sé

\- solo quería darte esto _Levi extendió hacia Eren una nota, la cual Eren estaba por abrir, pero Levi lo detuvo_ mejor ábrela en privado

\- ¿no es nada indecoroso verdad?

\- ¿Qué? no, como sea…si quieres no lo leas

_Levi se fue, Eren miro la hoja doblada en 4, entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, poco a poco y con cuidado desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer en susurros_

-"te conozco hace pocos días, no puedo dar una opinión de ti cien por ciento correcta, sin embargo lo que veo es a un joven amable, tolerante, paciente, pero que a su vez supo hacer lo que nadie más ha logrado, controlarme" _Eren abrió los ojos de par en par y siguió leyendo un poco más alto_ "atreverse a expresar lo que realmente quería y convencerme de hacer lo correcto, déjame decirte que tienes mucho carácter, sé que dejas mucho atrás para atar tu vida conmigo, a tu familia, amor, tus sueños y no tengo idea de si podre un día recompensarlo, pero lo que puedo hacer al menos es escucharte, tienes mi palabra de que al menos mientras permanezcas a mi lado, cumpliré mis promesas, como sé que cumplirás las tuyas, gracias"

_un par de gotas cayeron sobre la hoja, que ya estaba totalmente arrugada entre las manos del castaño, aquellas manos temblaban un poco y al enfocar su rostro, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, llevo a su pecho esa hoja de papel directamente a su corazón, se levantó de su cama para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a otra_

_Estaba por quitarme la camisa para dormir, en eso escuche que abrían la puerta de par en par, note que Eren camino rápido y lo primero que hizo al pasar, fue abrazarme con fuerza, note sus lágrimas ya que traspasaron mi camisa, y susurro algo, que era casi incomprensible, pero creo que dijo "gracias", correspondí aquel abrazo y nos quedamos así por un momento, sin decir nada, no sé qué esté pensando o sintiendo, eso para mí aun es un misterio, debo decir que esta muestra de afecto me abruma y confunde, no sé cómo reaccionar realmente o que decir, no quise enfrentarme a la respuesta, así que lo separe de mí y le dije. _

-es hora de dormir

_El solo asintió, se limpió sus lágrimas y bueno, no pude evitar solo darle un beso en su cabeza ¿Por qué lo hice?... "hasta mañana" me contestó y al cerrar la puerta y quedarme solo, recordé lo que me dijo mi madre. "puede que esa simple acción cambie muchas cosas, vale la pena el riesgo" y lo valió. _

_al salir de la habitación, Eren se topó directamente con Reiner, quien, al ver el rostro lloroso del castaño, endureció el suyo, dispuesto a pasar esa puerta y ahora si matar a quien se hospedaba en el interior, pero Eren logro sujetarlo de su brazo para decirle_

\- ¡n-no espera ¡

\- ¡¿Qué te hizo ese maldito infeliz?!

_tales gritos alertaron a Levi, quien se acercó para escuchar detrás de su puerta_

\- ¡Nada! Y-yo… yo fui a verlo, pero no hizo nada malo

-tus ojos muestran lo contrario, si intentas ocultarlo

_pero el castaño hablo con firmeza_

-antes de acusar, debes de averiguar todo el panorama, fui a agradecerle

\- ¿agradecerle?

_Eren mostro la hoja de papel y contesto_

-escribió algo para mí, no lo esperaba _y fue ahí que Eren se sonrojo levemente_ no pensé que, entendiera como me siento, por eso fui a darle las gracias

\- ¿las gracias? ¿de qué? ¿de qué te tratara como a un objeto?

-no lo sabes

\- ¡claro que lo sé! Lo he visto y no cabe duda de que es un tirano _Reiner arrebato la hoja que Eren tenía en las manos y la dividió en varios pedazos_ todo lo que diga, es una mentira

_el castaño tranquilamente recogió los pedazos de hoja y miro hacia Reiner, los ojos esmeraldas de este joven, estaban tristes_

-no tenías que hacer esta escena, la realidad es que mañana será mi esposo y no puedo cambiar eso, tú lo dijiste, son deudas que debo saldar y la realidad es que Levi también tiene las suyas, tú sabes cosas malas de él y bueno, lo que realmente importa es que me muestre su lado bueno a mi ¿no? Además, no quiero estar molesto contigo _Eren se acercó a Reiner y le toco el rostro gentilmente_ no ahora, por favor

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-porque me conto algo de su vida, si lo pienso, creo que su actitud se debe a que solo esta lastimado, no vale la pena, que intente lastimarlo yo

_Eren de repente evoco una sonrisa, era cálida y sobre todo parecía feliz al recordar, algo que a Reiner pareció incomodarle y sobre todo a extrañarle_

\- ¿Qué paso?

-nada, me recordó a un joven como de 12 años entrando por esas puertas, con un muy mal carácter, a quien solo le hacía falta una familia amorosa y se convirtió en un gran hombre en poco tiempo, quizá Levi no esté perdido del todo

_Reiner se puso rojo de sus mejillas, estaba balbuceando su réplica ante el castaño_

-y-yo nunca me porte de esa manera t-tan salvaje

-difiero_ Eren llevo una mano a su oreja, provocando en Reiner una sensación de culpa_ pero creo que poco te faltaba, jeje, quien sabe, me diste una idea de cómo tratar con Levi, quizá ser hostil con él no sea la solución, buenas noches

_Reiner estaba por protestar, pero Eren se marchó directamente a su habitación, en eso el rubio escucho a sus espaldas_

-aaw _Reiner volteo directamente y estaba Levi ahí, parado cruzado de brazos, recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho_ Don militar era un niño problema de bebé, digo se nota, mira que hacer berrinche y destrozarle la carta que escribí para Eren ¿Qué habrás hecho en el pasado?

-lo que haces son nada más que mentiras, trucos que te harán conseguir que Eren este de tu lado

-tal vez, pero eso te resto a ti muchos puntos

_Ante la evidencia, el tarado solo me miro con molestia_

-no tienes derecho a opinar maldito bastardo

-bueno, al parecer el bastardo de la familia eres tú, al menos yo sé qué origen tengo, pero dime ¿Cómo llegaste a la familia Jaeger? ¿De arrimado?

_De repente se fue, antes de que me diera la espalda pude ver que su rostro tenía señas de dolor, hmp, bueno al menos se cuál es su punto débil o eso creo. _

_pero en la habitación de Eren, aquel joven estaba en su escritorio a luz de vela, tratando de ordenar la hoja que el rubio había destruido, viendo que era inútil solo dio un suspiro, miro hacia el ropero de su habitación, se dirigió a él y saco una caja que cabía perfectamente en sus manos, sentándose de nueva cuenta enfrente de los trozos de papel, con mucho cuidado los metió a esa caja_

-hmp ¿Qué pretendes Levi? En realidad, no lo sé, te voy a dar mi confianza, no me decepciones…

_En la habitación que me dieron para pasar la noche, fue el lugar perfecto para reflexionar, a un par de habitaciones tengo a quien se convertirá en mi esposo, en ese momento mi mente comparo los matrimonios de nuestros padres, uno parecer ser perfecto, Grisha sin duda fue un hombre ejemplar para toda su familia, pero si veo el de mis padres, solo existe humillación y rechazo, una historia que temo me atormente, quizá prometí ciertas cosas, pero ¿seré capaz de cumplirlas?. _

_ Recordé en ese momento las palabras de Eren, "la realidad es que mañana será mi esposo y no puedo cambiar eso, tú lo dijiste, son deudas que debo saldar y la realidad es que Levi también tiene las suyas" ¿deudas? ¿Qué le puedo deber a un tirano? _

_la noche se hizo presente, arropo con su manto oscuro, a todos aquellos que buscaban dormir, a muchos les dio paz, pero a otros les dio sueños perturbadores_

-¡Kenny, no! _grito Kuchel, quien de inmediato se atravesó para impedir el golpe dirigido a su hijo_ basta, te lo pido

-si no te quitas, esta vez no me voy a contener ¡hazte a un lado!

-n-no, escucha dale otra oportunidad, no puedes correr a tu hijo de la casa

-obsérvame _aquel hombre después de arrojar a su esposa a un lado con fuerza, solo tomo a Levi como si una marioneta se tratara y tras varios golpes en donde el joven no pudo defenderse ante la experiencia militar de su padre, solo trato de cubrir su rostro_ la vida te da lecciones, lecciones que te has rehusado a entender

_ fue arrojado a la calle, en la oscuridad, acostado y derrotado en el suelo, el joven Levi solo sujeto su estómago y cuestiono a su padre_

\- ¿tanto castigo solo por encontrarme fumando? ¿Padre?

-a los 12, no tienes edad ni para limpiar tu trasero, menos para fumar y no te hagas el estúpido muchacho, sé que eso no era tabaco, quieres ser un vago dopado sin remedio, lo harás fuera de mi casa

-no necesito de tu caridad

-me temo que sí, las ratas al menos tienen una alcantarilla a la cual volver _Kenny se acercó a Levi y le susurro con cólera_ conmigo la cabeza baja muchacho o te juro que en vez de arrepentimiento sentirás solo dolor

_Pero Kuchel llego al lado de Levi para ayudarle a levantarse, mientras decía a su esposo con voz suplicante_

-sé que no lo volverá a hacer, tiene solo 12 años no lo puedes

_Pero Kenny sujeto la barbilla de Kuchel con fuerza, haciendo que se callara y además sintiera dolor_

-tu hijo me está agotando la paciencia, si vas a meter basura a mi casa, hazlo ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión.

_la mujer al ya no sentir la mano de su esposo en su cuerpo de inmediato se sobo un poco para calmar el dolor punzante, miro a su hijo y le dijo_

-no hagas enojar a tu padre, te lo pido

-me odia…

-no te odia, tú lo haces enojar y tiene que corregirte, es todo

-es mentira, si me odia

-no amor, no es verdad

_pero cuando la luz del sol pasó por una ventana, le dio en el rostro a un Levi adulto, quien recordó un poco quien era y lo que había soñado y contesto en susurro_

-si es verdad, me odiaste, bastardo infeliz y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra, el ya no volverte a ver

_De repente escuche que entraban a mi habitación, mi madre era la que estaba moviendo la perilla de la puerta tan nerviosa y para mi gusto demasiado feliz. _

-¡aaay sí! Por fin vas a sentar cabeza

_a lo que Levi dijo sin ganas_

-yupi…

-oh vamos, al menos sonríe

\- ¿estás loca mujer? Son como las 6 de la mañana

-las 5:45 en realidad, debemos estar listos ya que debemos pasar con la maquillista para que te arregle ese moretón que da mucho asco, iug no, se te puso verde

-gracias por recordármelo, en serio

-de nada, andando, vamos

_Mi madre me saco de la cama a la fuerza, Sali de la habitación con mala cara, pero lo curioso fue que, al llegar a la sala, me topé con Don militar, sentado en el sillón de dos piezas con un semblante triste ¿será que lo que dije ayer le afecto? Ni idea, lo curioso es que tenía en sus manos un peluche de oso viejo, el cual parecía proteger. _

_pero lo que Levi no sabía, es que el joven rubio tenía ese peluche por una razón, vinieron recuerdos, recuerdos difíciles de olvidar_

_Y que tal vez, nunca sanen. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sí Acepto

Capítulo 5

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

_Nota de la autora: este capitulo contiene Lemon, gracias por todo el suport, y llegar a este capitulo_

,

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**:

**Selene:** jajaja tendremos mas de Eren borracho xD pero en diferentes facetas, prometo no romper tu corazón, ni tampoco el de los personajes principales y no es ninguna molestia, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran, el fic de Melodias, Ritmo y Amor está concluido desde hace mucho tiempo, tendré que revisar en qué estado lo tengo jeje, pero ya estar terminado, muchas gracias por seguir las otras historias y estar al pendiente de esta, significa mucho para mi, gracias por tu suport.

**Mac1826:** waaah muchas gracias, espero que el desarrollo que tendrán los personajes en general, sea de tu agrado jejeje, son muchas ramas que terminaran uniéndose, cada historia tiene un propósito y una pista al igual que cada capitulo muejejeje, muchas gracias por el consejo, es la primera vez que narro una historia de esta manera, por lo regular siempre separaba el dialogo de Eren y de Levi, pero esta vez decidi narrar cada capitulo por separado, tu observación me hizo notar que es mas fácil devidir los diálogos de la narración, muchas gracias por tu suport, me hace feliz que te guste saludos, besos y abrazos.

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** jajajaja le diste al clavo, Levi no esta cambiando, esta aprendiendo a tratar con cariño a Eren, jajaja te prometo que le regresara su nariz XD algún dia o en algún capitulo jajaja waaah y este cap es de la boda, ¡espero te guste! También es del hard ¡!ayuda¡ lo hice lo mejor que pude jajajaja, Muchas gracias Vi, mucho de este proyecto te lo debo TwT porque me animas a seguir y me inspiras, tkm, gracias por tu tiempo para leer y escuchar mis locuras, y tu suport.

**Eliette G. Gibson.** JAJAJAJAJAJA oye es cierto jajaja me vi XD el video otra vez de hecho eso me recuerda, para mis propios efectos dramáticos xD cuando escribo me imagino las voces, **Eren**: Emilio Treviño (estilo Miles morales de spiderman un nuevo universo) para mi es perfecto xD tiene la inocencia de un niño de 15 pero la suficiente fuerza para tornarse serio **Levi**: José Antonio Macías (estilo capitan america o Alucard de la nueva castlevania, asi bien sensual xD y tiene tesitura para hacer los gritos contra eren comicos ajajaja o serios) **Reiner**: José Gilberto Vilchis (voz estilo Loki) solo porque amo su voz para el, suena gentil, sensual xD perfecto

Jajaja me gusto la comparación OwO de que soy una musulman jajajaja espero que este cap te guste, TwT aaay que palabras tan bonitas me dices, gracias por tu tiempo para escribir tu comentario y dejar Review, de verdad gracias, significa mucho para mi, iporta lo que quieras jajaja OwO saludos y abrazos.

* * *

**EREN:**

_El día de mi boda, 22 de Septiembre de 1887, este día madre estaba revisando todo detalle, ella misma se aseguró que mi baño tuviera más perfume que agua, me cepillo el cabello y maquillo un poco. _

-listo _Dijo Carla_ un leve rubor en tus mejillas te hace ver más tierno

\- ¿gracias?

-oh calla

\- ¿Por qué sigo en bata? ¿No se supone que usare ese vestido que la madre del Duque, eligió para mí?

-dirígete apropiadamente a ella cariño, es tu suegra ahora y no te preocupes que la modista vendrá en unos momentos

-no me preocupo, solo me extraña porque hasta tú estabas emocionada

-debo decir que te verás espectacular, no cualquier novio usa vestido

_Tras un gran suspiro, alguien toco a la puerta, cuando indicaron que podían pasar, vi a Reiner entrar, lucia bastante elegante con su traje de gala militar, luciendo su rango de capitán en el brazo izquierdo, ese traje negro con bordes rojos y dorados, con sable en la cadera y guantes blancos. Lucia apuesto, nos sonreímos y él dijo. _

\- ¿nervioso?

-no lo sé, pero tú te miras elegante

-solo es el uniforme, ¿aún no te visten?

-no, mi madre insiste en esperar a la modista _Reiner me miró fijamente, entonces le pregunte _ ¿te ocurre algo?

-no, si me permites decirlo, Levi tiene mucha suerte, aunque los dos sabemos que no se la merece

_Solo sonreí ante su comentario, le di un abrazo el cual correspondió, debo decir que esta vez, a diferencia de esos abrazos cálidos, este se sintió rígido y triste, se separó de mí, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación, no sé porque recordé el día que lo conocí, Reiner y yo tenemos 8 años de diferencia, ahora tiene 23, cuando el llego a nuestras vidas, tenía 11 años casi los 12 y yo solo 4. _

_años atrás, mansión Jaeger 12:30 pm_

_Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama, abrazando a mi osito de peluche, de repente escuche que mis padres pasaron por la puerta de mi habitación diciendo cosas en voz alta._

-Grisha ¿Qué hiciste?

-no lo podía dejar ahí, la mejor manera de ayudarlo es traerlo aquí con nosotros

-pero ¿tan pronto? Eso no convenía ahora

-por favor, sé que la única persona que lo entiende eres tú Carla

-yo te entiendo, créeme que sí, sin embargo, la gente comenzara a hablar y la reputación de nuestra familia _Carla estaba por decir más, pero el rostro angustiado de Grisha, la dejo sin palabras, haciendo que se suavizara_ debemos, prepararle una habitación

_Grisha abrazo a Carla con mucha fuerza, la mujer correspondió y dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda de su esposo_

-gracias querida

-no debes darlas, te entiendo, pero ¿le contaras qué?

_pero Grisha interrumpió_

-no, por ahora no

-es tu decisión, sin embargo, debemos decirle a Eren, tendrá muchas preguntas

_al día siguiente, el pequeño Eren de 4 añitos, con ese pelo alborotado, con un osito de felpa a su costado, bajo las escaleras para llegar al comedor, toparse con la cocinera quien estaba poniendo sobre la mesa, una bandeja de panque recién horneado, fruta picada y jugo_

-buenos días, Señora Popper

-Amo Eren, buenos días, permítame ayudarlo

_Eren fue colocado en una silla más alta que el resto del comedor, fue servido su desayuno y este al final dijo_

-muchas gracias

-un placer

_pero de repente, otro niño apareció, tenía puesta una camisa blanca y pantalones café oscuro, sin decir nada se sentó a la mesa, alejado de Eren como a 5 asientos, el pequeño castaño primero sintió asombro, luego dijo con algo de dudas_

-am, buenos días _pero no recibió respuesta, quizá no había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte_ buenos días

_pero de nuevo nada de respuesta, así que miro a la cocinera, quien también estaba asombrada ante el extraño que se presentó a la mesa_

-jovencito ¿Quién eres?

-su nombre es Reiner _de inmediato llego Carla, para aclarar las cosas_ vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora y Reiner querido, te dije que es de mala educación no corresponder el saludo

_por fin el niño hablo, pero lo hizo molesto_

-sí señora…

-am ¿mi Lady?

-es todo Popper, vuelve a la cocina y prepara un desayuno especial para Reiner, ¿se te antoja algo en particular encanto? _pero el niño no dijo nada_ bueno, trabajaremos sin duda en sus modales, que sea extra especial, es para darle la bienvenida.

-en seguida mi Lady

_de repente Carla miro a su costado y ahí estaba, Eren mirando distraído hacia su panque, el cual comenzó a picar con un tenedor, Carla dio una sonrisa cálida hacia el pequeño, sabía que su hijo se distraía muy rápido, ajeno a los eventos que ocurrieron en el comedor, suspiro un poco al ver qué lindo e ingenuo podía ser, Eren al sentir la mirada de su madre alzo el rostro, sonrió de oreja a oreja, estiro los brazos hacia ella _

\- ¡buenos días mami!

-ouh, ahí está mi niño hermoso _Carla llego a su lado y junto su mejilla con la de su hijo_ buenos días ¿listo para iniciar?

-sip

-contesta correctamente

-sí mami, digo madre

-ese es mi niño, por cierto, quiero presentarle a alguien _Eren miro hacia su lado izquierdo, el niño rubio tenía la vista baja, con ojos que demostraban rencor_ su nombre es Reiner, vivirá de ahora en adelante con nosotros

\- ¿Por qué?

_de repente entro una figura familiar, Eren no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y estiro los brazos todo lo que pudo hacia Grisha_

-porque tu madre y yo lo apadrinaremos

-¡papi, papi!

_Grisha llego con Eren y lo tomo en brazos_

-buenos días amor, ¿dormiste bien?

-sipi jejeje

-cariño _protesto Carla_ dile que responda como es debido, modales

-es un bebé todavía Carla, no seas así

-lo consientes demasiado _respondió ella cruzándose de brazos_ algún día crecerá y eso no es apropiado

-lo dices como si tu no lo consintieras

-es diferente

-ojalá que nunca crezca

_a lo que Eren reafirmo_

\- ¡nunca! Jejeje

_la familia se dio un abrazo, pero de repente el ambiente para los adultos fue incomodo, Carla se separó de su familia y con la cabeza señalo al otro niño, Grisha aun con Eren en brazos se acercó a Reiner, se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del rubio y decir con una voz gentil_

-voy a presentarlos, Eren, él es Reiner Braun, será parte de nuestra familia ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿ósea que lo adoptamos?

-jaja, si así es

-super, tengo hermano mayor

-algo así jaja y Reiner, él es Eren

-hola _El pequeño castaño estiro la mano, pero el rubio solo se levantó y se fue corriendo, no sin antes mirar con rencor hacia el otro niño_ creo que está enojado

-ay Dios. _Grisha se levantó, fue con su esposa y le entrego en sus brazos a Eren_ voy a seguirlo

-amor, a veces es mejor estar un momento a solas, déjalo que se acostumbre a su manera

-no es bueno estar solo tanto tiempo y no creo que se acostumbre si no lo ayudamos

_Grisha se fue, para Eren el nuevo ambiente se estaba poniendo raro, el niño nuevo le daba miedo, sin mencionar que su mirada era rencorosa, el intento de sus padres para que se llevaran bien, no estaba funcionando, constantemente Reiner se alejaba, en la noche Grisha arropaba a su hijo menor, mientras le terminaba de cantar una canción_

\- "duerme mi niño, duerme mi amor, duerme mi ángel, yo estaré aquí, mientras te canto"

_así que Eren se unió a la canción muy a su manera_

\- "mientras vigilo, que el coco no esté aquí"

-ajaja, ya duérmete o tu mami vendrá y nos regañará a los dos

-bueno

_el pequeño logro dormirse después de unas palmaditas en su pecho, Grisha retiro sus cabellos del rostro y beso su mejilla_

-descansa mi amor

_se retiró de la habitación, pero al poco rato la naturaleza despertó al niño, que medio dormido dijo_

-quiero hacer pipí… _se levantó de la cama, fue al baño de su habitación, pero el banquito que lo hacía alcanzar el inodoro no estaba_ oh oh…creo que Sasha no lo puso, ya que, voy a tener que ir al del pasillo _fue corriendo a su cama, tomo a su oso de felpa, abrió la puerta, saco primero la cabeza del oso y luego saco la suya, una vez verifico que todo estaba bien, camino entre la oscuridad, a pesar de su edad era muy valiente, llego al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo, al intentar alcanzar la perilla, la puerta se abrió de repente, se topó cara a cara, bueno, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder verle el rostro al rubio, que no era para nada gentil_ h-hola…

-hazte a un lado

_el niño paso, dando un pequeño empujón al castaño, este se cayó sobre su trasero, Eren no sabía qué hacer, llorar, levantarse, o quedarse ahí, opto por levantarse, pero no se quedó en silencio_

-niño tonto

_Reiner escucho la ofensa, se dio la vuelta y encaro al castaño_

\- ¿Qué dijiste enano?

-que eres tonto y malo, le voy a decir a mi mamá _pero Eren sintió que lo jalaron de su pijama_ oye

-no le dirás nada a nadie

-si le voy a decir _la intimidación no sirvió, Reiner se concentró en el oso de felpa que el pequeño había dejado en el suelo, lo tomo y comenzó a jalarle un brazo_ ¡no hagas eso!

-lo seguiré haciendo, hasta que me digas que no me acusaras

_Eren tenía lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, pero aun así miro a Reiner con valentía y dijo_

-si te voy a acusar _Eren observo como estiraban el brazo de su oso, hasta que logro romperlo_ n-no…

\- ¿Me acusaras? _Eren dijo que, sí moviendo la cabeza, pues retener sus lágrimas no lo dejaron hablar_ que mal por tu trapo viejo, al menos que el castigo valga la pena

_sin más Reiner le arrancó la cabeza al oso, una vez hecho, solo arrojo el resto lejos del niño que sollozo un poco, el rubio de nuevo se acercó y tomo de la oreja a Eren_

\- ¡oye, me lastimas!

-no me acusaras de esto o te juro que me la pasare molestándote _Eren intento tomar una decisión sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero entre el dolor de su oreja, la pérdida de su oso, solo causo que llorara con fuerza, ante la desesperación de ser descubierto, Reiner sacudió un poco su mano que aprisionaba la oreja de Eren, para decir con autoridad y odio_ ¡cállate!

_pero con lo que Reiner no conto, fue con la rutina de esa familia, de vez en cuando, si no estaba ocupado en otra cosa, Grisha se asomaba al cuarto de su hijo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, lo sorprendió escuchar gritos en el pasillo, acelero el paso y la escena lo impacto, Eren estaba llorando, la razón era que Reiner lo tenía de la oreja, el rubio sacudía al pequeño con fuerza, con desesperación, al tiempo que le decía "cállate", Grisha avanzo hasta donde estaban los niños, hablando con fuerza_

\- ¡Reiner, suéltalo!

_el rubio lo obedeció rápidamente, Eren se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte al ver que su padre había llegado, sujetando su oreja derecha en lo que gritaba "me duele" Grisha tomo a Eren en brazos y lo acuno en ellos_

\- ¡papi!

-ssh ssh ya ya mi niño, cálmate

_Grisha le dio la espalda al rubio, en ese momento llego Carla, venía a toda prisa, pues al escuchar aquellos gritos la alarmaron, asustada al ver que Eren lloraba y Grisha lo tenía en brazos, se acercó para revisar a su hijo_

-Eren, a ver mi amor, déjame ver _el niño aprisiono su mano en la oreja y Carla hablo con mucho más paciencia_ déjame ver amor, necesito ver _quitando la mano de su hijo noto dos cosas, que su oreja estaba sumamente roja y una manchita de sangre que salía de su oído_ ay Dios mío

_llevándose las manos a la boca, Carla se aterro al ver aquellas heridas, a lo que Grisha le indico_

-llama al Doctor

\- ¿Quién le hizo esto?

-Carla

\- ¿fue Reiner verdad?

-llama al Doctor, después discutimos

-claro que lo llamare _Carla prácticamente arrebató a Eren de los brazos de Grisha_ pero hablaras de esto ahora, no es después Grisha, ahora, yo cuido de mi hijo mientras tú hablas con Reiner

_Carla se dio la vuelta con Eren llorando en sus brazos, Grisha respiro enojado, llevo sus manos a la nuca, inhalo profundamente y volteo hacia Reiner_

-quiero entender tus motivos para hacer esto… _el niño no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza_ Reiner, mi esposa tiene razón, el momento de hablar es ahora.

-ya me quiero ir de aquí…

\- ¿disculpa?

\- ¡esta no es mi casa, esta no es mi familia y tú no eres mi padre! No me gusta estar aquí

_Grisha se acercó, se agacho a su altura y alzo la mano, Reiner cerro los ojos esperando un golpe, pero una mano cálida se posó en su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio que Grisha lo miraba con cariño_

-es tu casa, es tu familia y seremos tus padres si así lo deseas, debes de quitar esa coraza en la cual te has encerrado, ya no es necesario llevarla, cuando te encontré en el orfanato y supe que eras hijo de un amigo mío, no dude en darte lo que mereces, falta que quieras aceptarlo

_Eren estaba inconsolable, la mezcla del dolor y el miedo causaron que su llanto no cesara, Carla estaba en una mecedora, balanceándose de un lado a otro, acunando a su hijo, mientras daba constantes besos en su nuca_

-snig, mami snig

-ssh, ssh, tranquilo mi amor, ssh no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien

\- ¡el señor pegoso se murió! Snig ese niño es malo

_Carla respiro profundo y arropo a su hijo con una mantita_

-podemos arreglar al señor pegoso después, él va a estar bien te lo prometo, en cuanto a Reiner… ay Dios, no quiero que guardes rencor en tu corazón mi amor, sé que es difícil, pero debemos entenderlo

-snig, no quiero

-Eren

_Carla suspiro y su voz se puso triste, Grisha estaba por entrar a la habitación con Reiner tomado de la mano, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su esposa e hijo _

\- ¡no quiero! Snig me pego y lo volverá a hacer ¡no quiero!

-no te culpo cariño, pero a papi eso le pondrá triste, debemos ser pacientes, porque… Reiner era un niño sin familia, sin casita, sin juguetes, quizá no sepa como jugar y nos toca enseñarle

-no quiero, me pego

-si lo hacemos te prometo una cosa, al pasar el tiempo, no vamos a imaginar nuestras vidas sin él, vamos a extrañarlo y le daremos un lugar muy especial en nuestro corazón, eso te lo prometo.

-a que no

-a que sí, tu eres un niño bueno, eso lo sé, veras que él te amará y lo amaras tanto, que esta riña solo será un recuerdo sin importancia, te lo prometo

\- ¿y si no es así?

-bueno, a veces las personas se molestan, pelean y se separan, se causa más dolor de esa manera, aunque no lo creas, todo se debió resolver con un "lo siento" y "te perdono" pero para decir esas palabras se necesita ser valiente, yo sé que tú lo eres, y que Reiner también

_Grisha entristeció su mirada, pero se escuchó una voz detrás de él, pues el doctor había arribado y anuncio su llegada para que le dieran espacio, una vez estuvo con Carla, el oído de Eren fue revisado y el diagnostico mencionado_

-nada de qué preocuparse señora Jaeger, el sangrado no fue directamente del oído interno, sin embargo, el estiramiento del cartílago provoco que la piel se desgarrara, de ahí viene el sangrado, no necesita puntadas.

-entiendo, ay creí que era algo grave

-nada que preocuparse más que solo evitar este tipo de sucesos o puede lastimarse seriamente, solo recetare algo para el dolor y una posible infección, bueno, siendo todo me tengo que retirar _el Doctor acaricio la cabeza de Eren, quien estaba por caer en los brazos de Orfeo_ cuídenlo

-gracias _cuando el Doctor se retiró, Carla se recostó en su cama, poniendo a Eren a su costado_ ay mi niño _un ruido la tenso, fue Grisha quien entro despacio y se recostó al otro extremo, dejando a Eren en medio de la pareja_ ¿ya hablaste con Reiner?

-lo hice, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras tú

\- ¿y yo por qué?

-porque la mujer con la que me case, tiene un poder de convencimiento enorme, al igual que su corazón, además de que sus palabras son tan sabias

-lo dudo mucho si eres tú el que me termina convenciendo a mí, tienes un pasado muy difícil y tengo miedo de que termine alcanzándote, que le afecte a Eren, yo se lidiar con el que dirán, pero él tiene todo un futuro por delante

-te prometí muchas cosas y pienso cumplirlas

-ay, lo hare solo porque no quiero que esto se repita, tomare medidas drásticas contra Reiner si no entiende

-gracias y sé que tu disciplina es justa, has lo que creas conveniente

_al poco tiempo tocaron en la habitación de Reiner, pero no hubo respuesta, Carla abrió de todos modos y noto que el niño escondió algo rápidamente detrás de él, ignorando un poco el hecho, la mujer hablo_

-Reiner, no tienes por qué actuar de esa manera, si tú lo permites seremos para ti una familia amorosa, pero debes de entender, que tu actitud de hace un momento es injusta, abusar de tu fuerza y poder no es nada noble, menos si lastimas a un inocente a propósito, no existe honor en ese tipo de acciones.

-lo lamento señora Jaeger…

-no quiero ser tu enemiga Reiner, necesito saber que te paso para poder entenderte

-yo creí, que el señor Grisha vivía solo, cuando me prometió una familia, no pensé que él ya tenía la suya…

-ay, sé que eras hijo de un amigo suyo, que viviste un infierno en ese orfanato, pero eso ya está en el pasado, además las familias crecen, no disminuyen, no importa si uno de ellos ya no está físicamente, Reiner, no nos vamos a rendir contigo, debes entender que aquí perteneces

\- ¿Por qué?

-a mí no me corresponde decirlo, solo te diré que te doy la bienvenida a tu nueva familia, aquí nos cuidamos unos a otros, debes hacer lo mismo, no hay de otra ¿lo entiendes? _el niño asintió con la cabeza, pero la voz de Carla se ensombreció _ pero no dudes que si lastimas de nuevo a mi hijo, tendrá graves consecuencias tu castigo _ Reiner se paró derecho, el aura de la mujer le dio a entender que no era broma_ bien, muéstrame que ocultaste en tu espalda _ el niño de inmediato obedeció, pues le dio miedo ver de nuevo ese rostro molesto, lo que mostro, conmovió mucho a la mujer_ oh cariño

_el osito de felpa que Reiner había destruido, estaba a medio coser, el brazo estaba terminado, pero la cabeza estaba unida solo por un par de puntadas_

-no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien

-lo importante es que lo intentas, ven, te enseñare como se hace

_Lo poco que recuerdo es que mi padre me tenía en brazos, daba pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda, recuerdo el dolor de mi oreja y el miedo que me dio que no estuviera en su lugar. Mi padre al notar que estaba despierto beso mi cabeza. _

\- ¿te duele?

-mucho

-tranquilo mi niño, ya paso, recuerda que los conflictos nunca son la solución

-hmp _Eren hizo un puchero_ no quiero

\- ¿lo harías por mí?

-bueno, pero de todos modos no quiero

_Escuchamos como la puerta se abrió, aun en brazos de mi padre solo me di la vuelta para ver hacia la puerta, mi madre estaba entrando con Reiner así que me refugié en los brazos de mi papá, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. _

-Eren _dijo Carla_ Reiner quiere hablar contigo

_No desee voltear, pero mi papá me obligó al sentarme en la cama, lo que vi, fue que el señor pegoso estaba con todas las piezas en su lugar, me emocione demasiado en ese momento, que se me olvido el dolor y tome a mi peluche para abrazarlo, en ese escuche a Reiner decir verdaderamente arrepentido. _

-lo siento, no debí hacerte daño

-casi me arrancas la oreja, feo ¡y casi matas al señor pegoso!

-Eren _reprendió Carla_ recuerda lo que te dije

_el castaño mejor hizo un puchero, abrazo a su oso de felpa y solo dijo en un susurro_

-bueno… te perdono

-por ahora dejemos las cosas así _Carla se acercó a Reiner y le susurro_ creo que tendrás que enmendar tu error de otra manera, querido

-lo entiendo, señora Jaeger

-bien, te acompañare a tu habitación _Carla al llegar a la habitación del rubio, acomodo su almohada, lo arropo y quito los cabellos de su frente_ descansa

-gracias…

_tras darle un beso en la frente, la mujer salió del cuarto, Reiner se quedó impactado con la calidez con la que fue recibido y que no había notado anteriormente, al día siguiente, Eren estaba en la sala practicando con un violín, que apenas cabía en sus manos, su maestra, su propia madre_

-no me sale mami

-Vivaldi no se ganó su reputación sin ensayar, otra vez _Reiner entro en la sala, dijo buenos días, miro hacia el niño que lo miro con un puchero_ oh Reiner, ¿nos acompañas?

-sí, gracias… _estaba por sentarse en un sillón individual, pero noto que el asiento ya estaba ocupado por el oso de peluche, quien tenía un moñito de coctel adornando su cuello_ am… esto

-oh jajaja, es nuestro público _comento Carla_ al señor pegoso no le importara compartir asiento

\- ¡si le importa! _dijo Eren muy enojado_ ¡es Vip su asiento!

-ya Eren no grites, siéntate cariño, estoy segura de que el señor pegoso estará feliz de tenerte por compañía

-a que no mami

-a que sí, el me lo dijo anoche

_Reiner tomo al oso con cuidado, se sentó en el sillón y sentó al oso en sus piernas, Eren lo miro con puchero y continúo tocando, de repente sonaba horrible, pero tras un par de minutos, la nota que emano de ese violín se escuchó hermosa, de repente unos pequeños golpeteos iguales a un aplauso llenaron la habitación, Eren y Carla miraron de dónde venía el sonido, Reiner tomo las dos manos del oso y simulo que el aplaudía, cosa que le fascino al pequeño y a la mayor enterneció tal acto_

_A partir de ese momento, nos comenzamos a llevar mucho mejor, la convivencia eso provoca, desde ahí nuestros juegos se volvieron aventuras, la sala se convirtió en el lugar perfecto para brincar, debajo del comedor el lugar ideal para fingir que era una cueva del dragón y guardar alguna que otra goma de mascar, el árbol del jardín, la montaña más alta para escalar, una base secreta, compartimos cumpleaños, comidas, pesadillas, sueños, se volvió mi mejor amigo._

_Una noche de tormenta, me levante para ir con mis padres, los truenos me habían despertado, no sabía qué hacer en mi habitación solo y mi padres no me permitían dormir con ellos a menos que fuera urgente y que mejor pretexto el fingir tener miedo en una tormenta, cuando pase por la habitación de Reiner escuche sollozos. _

_Eren entro sin tocar y vio que Reiner estaba cubierto por una manta, el castaño subió a la cama, cosa que asusto al rubio quien grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que Eren también lo hiciera, tales gritos y lloriqueos hicieron que Grisha llegara corriendo_

\- ¡niños ¿Qué les pasa?!

_Mi padre nos calmó a los dos, Reiner explico que las tormentas le daban miedo, mi papá tomándonos en brazos nos llevó con él a su habitación, dormimos esa noche al lado de mis padres, yo al lado de mamá y Reiner al lado de mi papá, al otro día le obsequie algo que amaba siendo un niño._

\- ¿me regalas al señor pegoso?

-sip, él te va a cuidar

-pero, es tuyo

-no, su deber del señor pegoso es ahora ser tu osito guardián jeje, yo ya soy muy valiente y sé que no le importa cuidarte

-gracias

_Pero obviamente crecimos y los juegos, se terminaron poco a poco, cuando cumplió los 15 años, tuvo que ir a su servicio militar, yo recién cumplía los 7 y fue en ese mismo año que me comprometieron con Levi, ignoraba mi futuro, ansioso de poder volver a ver a Reiner, por dos años no pude. Solo en ocasiones especiales como Navidad, pero al tenerlo ahí, de nuevo conmigo, supe que todo estaría bien. _

_Que inocente era, cuando cumplí los 13 años, supe que, al mirarlo, ya no solo era con admiración, había algo que me gustaba observar, tocar, oler, supe que lo amaba y que él a mí también "¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? "Pensamos "¿los decepcionaríamos?" La respuesta no la supimos de mi padre, ese mismo año falleció. _

_Mi madre no lo aprobó, así que enterramos ese sentimiento, juramos respetarnos y amarnos como hermanos, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero entonces un recuerdo vino a flote, mi compromiso con Levi, fue ahí cuando mi esperanza de estar a su lado se hundió. _

_Reiner se unió al ejército formalmente, lo veía muy poco, el dolor se volvió resignación, un par de veces, me pidió ir con él, me acobarde y le dije que no, ignoro si lo lastime demasiado, me confunde porque siempre lo veo sonreírme. Ahora estoy confundido, veo a Levi y existen ciertas cosas que me atraen de su persona, hasta ahora lo confieso, podría escapar con Reiner como una vez lo propuso, pero ¿Por qué siento que causaría más dolor? ¿Por qué acepto ahora mi destino con ese Duque? Que no ha dado más que problemas ¿Por qué sus abrazos, son cálidos? ¿Por qué sus besos ya no son incomodos?_

_Eren suspiro fuerte, estaba ahora estirado de brazos mientras una joven de vestido morado, cabello largo, lentes de armazón negros y piel blanca levantaba un poco el frente del vestido_

\- ¿todo bien amor?

_pregunto ella_

\- ¿ah? S-sí, todo bien

\- ¿seguro? Te veo distraído desde hace rato

-bueno, no sé si debería contarle esto…

-soy toda oídos, tengo muchos secretos que me han contado, el tuyo está a salvo si es lo que te preocupa

-creo que no es un secreto, es más bien un am, una confusión… o eso creo

-escucho, si quieres hablar de ello, tenemos tiempo, no termino de ajustar tu cintura

-bueno, es que yo ¿no sé si debería contarle?

-pues, ¿tienes a alguien más para decirle?

-ciertamente no, mi madre no entendería

-mi abuela decía que la opinión de un extraño, puede aclarar el panorama

\- ¿cree que el amor se pueda confundir?

-la confundida soy yo corazón, acláralo

-antes yo, bueno, creía que amaba a alguien, pero ahora, siento que algo pasa en mí, no sé si es propio que lo diga, pero ese amor me propuso escapar

-aja

-y yo le dije que no _La modista giro al joven, pues este ya estaba hablando con ademanes, desacomodando su trabajo_ y luego llega este tipo, lo conozco un par de días, me escribe una carta donde me dice algo bonito y sin protestas me caso con él hoy ¿no es raro?

-soy Violeta, por cierto

\- ¿ah? H-hola, me llamo Eren

-un placer Eren, bueno, sé que el matrimonio es arreglado, no me sorprende, lo veo a menudo en la alta sociedad, pero la mayoría de los novios tiene una carita triste o molesta, a ti te veo distraído y la primera cosa que noto es que dudas, eso es mortal para cualquiera, más cuando se trata del corazón ¿consideras que haces lo correcto?

-pues, mis padres

-olvida un rato a tus padres y contesta ¿crees que casarte, aunque tú no quieras es necesario?

-por mí mismo, no lo sé, por mi familia, sí, debo hacerlo y ante eso no tengo dudas, por eso estoy aquí

-en ese caso sabes las consecuencias de tus actos, te casaras con un hombre que prácticamente no conoces, pero por lo que escucho, existe ya una muestra de cariño y afecto por él ¿no es así?

_Eren se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario, a su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de Levi siendo atento, amable, hasta un poco torpe y dijo con una sonrisa_

-creo que sí

-aaw mira qué lindo te ves sonriendo cuando estás seguro de lo que piensas, si confías en que no cambiara para mal y puedes tener un futuro feliz a su lado, además de que puedes cumplir tu promesa, con tu familia ¿de qué dudas?

-no lo había visto de ese modo

-tú has decidido todo desde el inicio, si realmente quisieras escaparte con tu "amor verdadero" lo habrías hecho desde hace tiempo y no esperar el día de la boda, dime si lo harás para ya no terminar mi trabajo, los ajustes de la cadera no te van a dejar correr jejeje

-jajaja, gracias, creo que me aclaro la mente

-de nada, solo un consejo, si te respeta, llevas la mitad de la batalla ganada, no te arrepientas y se valiente, listo termine, echa un vistazo

_Respire profundamente, me mire al espejo y lucia totalmente diferente a como normalmente lo hago, ese vestido lo había usado pero nunca me mire al espejo, apretaba un poco mi cintura, pero compensaba lo holgado que era de la parte baja, la tela de enfrente llegaba perfectamente hasta el suelo, mire atrás y contemple una pequeña cola arrastrándose, camine un poco para probarlo y ciertamente no me estorbo al caminar, anteriormente tenía un cuello de tortuga, esta vez, tenía un corte V cubierto de encaje que cubría por debajo de mis hombros._

\- ¿Ese soy yo?

-así es, dicen que el mejor adorno de un novio es su sonrisa, pero en tu caso, creo que son tus ojitos, un verde esmeralda muy hermoso, dicen que los que poseen ojos tan expresivos, puede ver más allá del valor monetario o superficial, ven a través del alma, quien sabe, a lo mejor viste algo en tu futuro esposo que valió la pena

\- aun no estoy seguro

-pero lo presientes ¿verdad?

-sí, lo hago

-oh Eren _Carla entro de repente y dijo entusiasmada_ estas deslumbrante, muy apuesto, muchas gracias Violeta, sabía que te tenía que dejar los últimos detalles a ti

-para mí es un placer el dar últimos detalles jejeje, tu hijo está listo, en más de un sentido

-falta el velo

-traje muchos, aunque tengo uno estilo español hermoso

-lo dejare a tu criterio, debemos irnos Eren, ahora

_Al caminar me di cuenta, que al salir de esa habitación las cosas serían diferentes, ya no volvería a dormir aquí, esta dejaría de ser mi casa, aun así, avance para salir de la habitación. Me encontré con Reiner al terminar de bajar la escalera. _

_el joven rubio cuando vio a Eren, no supo que decir, pero Carla si_

-Reiner querido, cierra la boca te entraran moscas

-l-lo siento, estas, deslumbrante

-gracias

_Note que Reiner tenía mi ramo, nos miramos fijamente, pero esta vez no hubo sonrisas, sujete en mis manos esos alcatraces y camine junto a él, directamente hacia el carruaje, sin decirnos nada en el camino hacia la iglesia. _

_mientras Levi, ya se encontraba allá, con su traje estilo Chaque en color negro, su camisa blanca, chaleco gris y corbata azul, adornada ahora con un sujetador de corbata de oro puro, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño reloj del mismo material precioso, vio la hora y noto que las cosas estaban un poco retrasadas, lo que no espero fue escuchar la voz de Mikasa_

-quizá se arrepintió, muy listo de su parte

\- ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar aquí?

-tu madre me invito

-me refiero aquí, aquí, eres un demonio deberías de estar hecha cenizas, mejor vete antes que le diga al sacerdote la clase de bruja que eres y te mande colgar

-ja, idiota, ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo

_cuando Mikasa se fue, Levi pudo distinguir otros rostros conocidos, los cuales prefirió ignorar dándoles la espalda, tal esfuerzo fue en vano cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro_

-Levi, mis felicitaciones

-lárgate Erwin

-me enteré de que tu prometido es uno de los prospectos más codiciados del país ¿es verdad?

-ni idea

\- ¿ni idea? Oye Levi pensé que ya lo conocías, Mikasa me dijo que era un gran prospecto y mira para que dé un alago

-si no te dijo quién es, tampoco yo, ya lo veras en la boda

-si es que llega jajaja, ya sé que hacer con tus acciones del banco, no te preocupes las voy a cuidar bien

-no te sabes ni cuidar el trasero, imbécil

_Levi ya estaba irritado, pues el sentía que los minutos eran horas y estaba sumamente enojado ya que al voltear Mikasa le mostro la hora desde su propio reloj, haciendo mención que ya era tarde, decidió ignorarlo dándose la vuelta, noto que varios invitados llegaron, unos lo miraron curioso, otros con desprecio, todas las miradas le daban igual, hasta que volvió a sentir una mano en su hombro, al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabello rubio, con un traje militar negro, adornado con múltiples medallas, usando unas gafas circulares y detrás de estas ojos color dorado_

\- ¿Levi Ackerman?

\- lo seré, si me dice quién es usted antes

-oh jaja, me disculpo, Zeke Jaeger, hermano de Grisha, tío de tu futuro esposo _ante eso Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido_ llegue apenas, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de presentarme

-un placer

-el placer es mío, hmp, pues si te miras en buen estado, creo que harías futuro en la vida militar jovencito ¿no te interesa?

-no lo creo adiós

-oh no, no, espera jeje no era mi intención agobiarte, solo preguntar algunas cosas

_pero en eso, una mujer interrumpió al par que apenas se conocía_

-Almirante Jaeger, un gusto verlo ¿también lo invitaron a la boda?

-oh si jeje, fue sorpresa

_ante eso Levi se quedó pensando, se retiró rápido y llego al lado de su madre_

-oye aclárame algo ¿Qué nadie sabe que me voy a casar con un Jaeger?

-del lado de Eren todo el mundo sabe que te vas a casar con él, de tu lado nadie

\- ¿y por qué? Ni que fuera tan impórtate

-ay niño ingenuo, dentro de poco lo veras

_pero el "dentro de poco" se volvió media hora, después una y Kuchel estaba como loca de un lado para el otro, Levi estaba parado en el altar, miro hacia un lado y ya se estaban burlando de él, cosa que casi lo hace perder la compostura a lo cual dijo a regañadientes_

-maldito mocoso estúpido, de haber sabido que me harías esto

_Pero lo que nadie sabía es que tenía mis propios problemas, de repente mi madre nos detuvo a medio camino, esperamos durante media hora que pasara algo y nada, ella bajo del carruaje sin decirnos nada y cuando nos dimos cuenta una hora había transcurrido._

_Eren bajo del carruaje con la parte baja de su vestido abrazándolo en las manos_

-mamá, ya es muy tarde

-es de muy mala educación arribar antes que ella

\- ¿de quién demonios hablas? _pregunto Reiner asomándose por la ventana del carruaje_ ya todos están en la iglesia

-no es verdad, ella acepto mi invitación

_Estaba por protestar y mejor irme caminando, pero en eso un carruaje de jubileo color dorado y negro se estaba acercando, arrastrado por dos caballos blancos, cocheros y pajes vestido de rojo, lo cuales se detuvieron enfrente de nosotros, Reiner y yo nos miramos asombrados y nos preguntamos mutuamente. _

\- ¿la reina?

_Mi madre se acercó al carruaje y vimos asomarse por la venta a una persona familiar, la cual al vernos bajo del carruaje y corrió a darme un abrazo. _

-¡Eren!

\- ¿Historia?

-¡que gusto verlos!

_correspondiendo el abrazo Eren contesto entusiasmado_

-que linda sorpresa, me da gusto que vinieras

-cuando llego la invitación me quede sorprendida al ver que te casarías y con un Ackerman, wow mi madre no pudo venir porque tenía hablar con el parlamento, pero vengo yo en su nombre,

_Y Reiner comento_

-bueno, nos tendremos que conformar con la princesa de Inglaterra

-ejeje, tonto, aaay por cierto que lindo vestido, estas Eren deslumbrante, ese tal Levi es un chico afortunado jejeje

-no tienes idea de cuánto _dijo Reiner_ bastardo

\- ¿Qué dijo?

-n-nada Historia, será mejor irnos

-oh cierto, lamento llegar tarde Condesa Carla

-no te fijes querida, debes ahora llegar antes que nosotros

-está bien, los veo después

_Cuando Historia se fue mire a mi madre sorprendido_

\- ¿la Reina iba a venir también?

-sabes que la corona nos debe favores, demasiados, solo saco ventaja de ello

_pero en la iglesia Kuchel casi se desmaya al ver que Eren no arribaba_

-ay Dios, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

_por su lado Levi estaba de espaldas a los invitados, escuchando todo lo que decían en supuestos murmullos_

-te dije que lo dejaría plantado jeje

-es de esperarse, ni la rata más vil se casaría con el

-al menos el señor Ackerman no ve esto, de seguro estaría avergonzado como siempre lo ha estado

_pensó en muchas cosas, en que se merecía esa situación, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a molestarse recordando al castaño, quien se supone cumpliría su promesa de casarse, pero también recordó, que el corazón de ese niño estaba en otra parte, lo vio llorar amargamente por dejar sus sueños a un lado y no lo culpaba por seguirlos, aunque también se decepciono al saber que de nuevo tenía en su vida promesas vacías, a punto de darse le vuelta e irse, se escuchó un bullicio, al mirar atrás noto a todos de pie y que una mujer de cabello rubio y vestido azul, camino con suma elegancia.

_A su paso muchos inclinaban la cabeza y no era para menos, ella era la Princesa de Inglaterra, Historia, Levi miro impactado y desconcertado, ya que ella se acercó directamente hacia él, Levi bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto e Historia hablo con voz gentil__

-lamento la demora, Eren arribara en unos momentos, de ante mano doy mis felicitaciones

-muchas gracias, nos honra con su presencia

_entonces Historia susurro un poco_

-cuida a Eren, se merece ser feliz

_la joven dio la vuelta y ocupo un lugar de honor, nadie se sentó hasta que ella lo hizo, fue entonces que la espera para la boda tomo un rumbo diferente, curioso por la reacción los que antes hablaban pestes, Levi los volteo a ver, los cuales estaban todavía impactados al notar que tipo de invitado había llegado, los murmullos no eran de desprecio esta vez, ahora eran curiosos y ansiosos por respuestas_

_Cuando llegue a la iglesia y el carruaje se detuvo, mi madre me tomo del rostro para decirme. _

-gracias hijo, por todo

-gracias a ti

_Nos dimos un abrazo, quería llorar, pero mis lágrimas no salían, al bajar ella del carruaje mire a Reiner, quien tenía unos ojos tristes._

-aun te puedes arrepentir

_Eren tomo de la mano a Reiner y la apretó con fuerza al decir_

-si realmente quisiera escaparme, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo ir contigo al tener dudas, algo me dice que no está bien y que es un error, pero de lo que hare ahora, no me arrepiento.

_Creo que destrocé su corazón, porque sentía su palpitar en mi mano y al momento de decirle mi pensar dejé de sentirlo, aun así, beso mi cabeza y me ayudo a bajar del carruaje, caminamos un poco para llegar a la alfombra roja que habían puesto, mire hacia Reiner que… que tenía un rostro serio y molesto, agache el mío sintiéndome pésimo por lo que le había dicho, de repente sujeto mi mentón y levanto mi cara. _

-orgulloso ante la adversidad, así como lo estoy de ti, posees mucha más fuerza de voluntad que yo y eso lo admiro, no te fijes en lo que yo siento, desde ahora preocúpate por ti ¿lo entiendes? _Eren asintió con la cabeza y Reiner saco de entre sus ropas a un pequeño oso con una corbata atada al cuello, un oso que Eren conocía muy bien_ lo vestí para la ocasión

-señor pegoso

-él no podía faltar, quería mostrarle lo valiente que sigues siendo

_si bien Eren se había prometido no llorar, no logro hacerlo, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Reiner y se permitió el retrasar la ceremonia un poco más_

-perdóname

-siempre lo hago

_mientras, Carla llego y ocupo lugar junto a Zeke quien le dijo_

\- ¿todo bien Carla adorada?

-todo bien

\- ¿no es un poco riesgoso dejar a Eren a solas con Reiner?

-no, no lo es

\- ¿segura? Se están tardando

-que sí, ya cállate

_la puerta de la Iglesia estaba cerrada, Eren estaba tomado del brazo de Reiner y dio un gran suspiro_

-de todos modos, si ese Duque te hace algo indebido, ten por seguro que lo matare

-jejeje, cuento con ello

_adentro de la iglesia, uno de los músicos que estaba instalado, se levantó al ver que otro dio una señal desde la puerta, se escucharon tres campañas y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, la puerta fue abierta por los pajes de la princesa, detrás de esa puerta ya estaba Eren del brazo de Reiner, en ese momento las trompetas comenzaron con la marcha nupcial, seguido de los violines_

_Y poco a poco inicie mi marcha, aprete fuerte el brazo de Reiner que solo me susurro "tranquilo", mantuve la vista al frente, evitando hacer contacto visual con todos los presentes, sentía sus miradas penetrantes, juzgándome y eso me hizo temblar un poco. _

_pero lo que Eren no sabía es que las miradas no eran de crítica y sátira, eran de admiración, asombro y sorpresa, pero había una opinión que importaba más que todas, Levi al ver entrar a Eren se quedó sin aliento, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, su idea era que Eren quedara en ridículo al usarlo, se equivocó, lo hacía resaltar en todo sentido, el velo estilo español cubriendo su rostro, el ramo de alcatraces frescos que llevaba en las manos, lo hacían verse totalmente hermoso_

_Por fin hice contacto visual con alguien y ese fue Levi, tenía un rostro de "no me lo creo" lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco al ver lo estúpido que se veía con esa cara de idiota, a la vez me hizo feliz, saber que le gustaba como lucia. _

_lo que el resto pensó al ver esa sonrisa, fue a un joven feliz y radiante, el castaño llego antes de subir al altar, detuvo su andar para dar un abrazo familiar a Historia, saludar de lejos a su familia que lo observaban con amor_

_Para mi sorpresa mi tío Zeke estaba presente, me emocioné mucho al verlo, pero no detuve mi andar, Reiner llego junto a mí al altar e hizo contacto visual con Levi, antes de separarse de mi lado, le susurro. _

-esto no termina bastardo

-vete a espantar moscas, cerdo

_Eren suspiro un poco aliviado al ver que no se terminaron matando, una vez, todos sentados, la ceremonia comenzó_

_Mantenía mi mirada en el sacerdote, no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa más que esa._

_Levi por el contrario miro a Eren de arriba abajo, contemplando como lucia en su vestido, pero algo atrajo su atención, el labio inferior de Eren al igual que la quijada, estaban temblando, muestra evidente de los nervios que sentía, su respiración era pausada y sus ojos temblaban un poco_

_Algo de repente toco mi mano, miré al culpable y ese era Levi, correspondí el agarre porque, también pude notar una mano temblorosa, al pasar los minutos la fuerza con la que nuestras manos se sostenían, se volvió cálida, entonces el sacerdote dijo. _

-si alguien se opone a la unión de estas almas en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. _tanto Eren como Levi miraron hacia Reiner, el rubio solo lanzo una amenaza con la mano al pelinegro, mientras Carla le daba un golpe en la cabeza_ ejem, Levi Ackerman ¿Aceptas a Eren Jaeger como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

_a lo cual Levi respondió sin vacilar_

-Acepto.

\- ¿Eren Jaeger aceptas a Levi Ackerman como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

_Pero Eren pensó su respuesta, tardo un poco lo cual alarmo a su madre y futura suegra incluso al mismo Levi_

\- ¿puedo decir unas palabras?

_anuncio el castaño_

-am claro _contesto el sacerdote_ adelante

_todo el mundo se extrañó, era bien sabido que un matrimonio arreglado no tenía votos de boda, hasta Levi estaba un poco alarmado por lo que diría Eren, para su sorpresa, lo dijo en susurro, para que solo Levi lo escuchara_

-llevo conociéndote poco tiempo y es verdad, que eres diferente a mí en muchos aspectos, pero es lo divertido de esto o eso creo, sorprendentemente no me molesta tu pasado, sé que la gente hablara, quiero que sepas que no los escuchare si con eso intentan lastimarte o lastimarme, lo que importa desde ahora es lo que digas tú, creeré en tu palabra porque te doy mi confianza, espero tener la tuya algún día, porque, te la has ganado, no te lo dije en su momento y estuvo mal, pero sé que en el fondo eres buena persona, quiero que me respetes, como yo te respetare, que me cuides, como yo te cuidare, es …todo…lo que puedo ofrecer ahora

_para sorpresa de los invitados que no podían escuchar nada, Levi tomo una de las manos de Eren, se inclinó y beso la palma de su mano, causando sorpresa hasta en la misma madre del pelinegro, sobre todo en Reiner, en el idioma de los besos, ese reflejaba entrega de confianza, respeto y adoración, el castaño también entendía el significado, su corazón inevitablemente latió rápido _

-ejem _dijo el sacerdote_ ¿proseguimos?

-ah sí jeje _Eren se ruborizo un poco y por primera vez Levi aprecio esas mejillas rosadas, causadas por la timidez y no por incomodidad o tristeza_ am _ de repente Eren le susurro al sacerdote_ ¿solo digo que sí?

_a lo que el también susurro_

\- "Acepto" por favor

-Acepto

_una niña se acercó, tenía en un cojín los anillos de matrimonio, Levi tomo el de Eren y se lo puso en su dedo anular, llegó el turno de Eren que apretó la mano del pelinegro con fuerza con temor de tirar el anillo_

-tranquilo

_murmuro Levi_

-perdón

_Y una vez que nos pusimos los anillos_

-Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo, pueden besarse.

_Estoy muy seguro de que todo el mundo escucho que trague saliva, voltee a ver a Levi quien quito el velo, me tomo del rostro y en ese instante, sentí sus manos cálidas inclinar mi cabeza, se acercó y me susurro. _

-aun, puedes arrepentirte

-lo hare, si te arrepientes tú también

_No me dijo nada, y … y cerró los ojos y yo los míos._

_el beso para el espectador fue delicado, pero para Reiner e incluso Carla, ese beso se vio demasiado pasional, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes, una vez se separaron, Levi aprecio una sonrisa por parte de Eren, moviéndose por instinto, junto su frente con la de él, en eso se escucharon aplausos, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, caminaron a la salida de la iglesia sobre la alfombra roja, mientras los invitados arrojaban pétalos de flores blancas_

_Esta vez sí miraba a mi alrededor y note algo que no me gusto, un par de personas en la fila de enfrente miraron hacia Levi con desprecio, entre ellos aquella mujer de cabello negro, la prima de Levi si mal no recuerdo, por el momento decidí ignorar aquellos detalles, al salir de la iglesia note que el carruaje en el que había llegado no estaba, para mi sorpresa, la carroza de ahora no tenía techo y los caballos eran de color blanco._

_Levi me ayudo a subir y al subir junto a mí, partimos de la iglesia, para hacer la ceremonia por lo civil, escuchaba felicitaciones de las personas dando mi recorrido en esa carroza, estoy seguro de que tengo las mejillas rojas. _

_Eren mantuvo su vista en el suelo, hasta que Levi le hablo_

-pensé que ya no vendrías

-ajaja, m-me retrase un poco, era de mala educación llegar antes que Historia

\- ¿le hablan tan familiar a la princesa?

-es amiga mía

-wow y yo presumiéndote un banco _Eren dio una pequeña risa, pero esta se opacó cuando Levi lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos_ gracias por venir

-d-de nada y lo que dije, fue de verdad

-lo sé y lo que te escribí, también lo fue

_mientras en la mansión Jaeger, Carla observo como los invitados llegaban, entre ellos_

-Carla adorada

-hola Zeke

-siempre me ha impresionado la manera en que llevas los eventos, nunca decepcionan, mira que invitar a su majestad ¿a quién le lanzas la advertencia?

-sabes de la reputación de los Ackerman, los enemigos que quizá hizo, lo hago por la seguridad de mi hijo, si saben lo que les conviene más les vale saber a quién se enfrentan

-cierto ¿quieres que tome cartas en el asunto?

-de ser necesario, que la carta sea personal

-tus deseos son ordenes querida

_mientras en el carruaje donde viajaban los recién casados, vino a la cabeza de Levi una pregunta_

\- ¿Qué toda tu familia viene del ejército o qué?

\- ¿por qué preguntas?

-porque de tu lado vi varios uniformes de gala militar

-ah eso, si, la mayoría tiene un rango militar de renombre, mi tío Zeke es Almirante de la marina Real, mi padre era General de defensa Real, mi abuelo fue General de la Real Fuerza Aérea y los tíos de lado de mi madre también son, coroneles, sargentos, tenientes, tu di un rango y un Jaeger estará ahí

-diantres…

-jeje ¿asustado o sorprendido?

-quizá ambos ¿Por qué entonces tus padres no te permitieron seguir sus pasos? Que yo sepa eres el primogénito y además te pudieron educar para esa vida, no es que me queje, pero como que algo no cuadra

-mis padres dijeron que convenía criar a alguien que pudiera dar descendencia en vez de buscarla, no lo sé, al parecer al que impulsaron para esa vida fue a Reiner ¿y qué me dices ti?

\- ¿yo que?

-tu padre también era un militar de renombre y no te veo en el ejercito

_en ese momento, llegaron a la mansión Jaeger, así que ambos bajaron del carruaje, Levi asegurándose de ayudar a Eren en todo momento en lo que conversaban_

-golpeé a mi superior en el colegio militar y me expulsaron un tiempo, cuando volví ocurrió lo mismo y para vergüenza de mi padre me terminaron vetando del ejercito por insubordinado

-cielos…_una vez en el suelo, Eren sujeto el brazo de Levi y camino a su lado_ ¿motivos?

-el idiota me grito en la cara…

-todos los militares hacen eso con cualquier novato, no es personal, solo es probar que tipo de carácter tienen cuando les habla un superior

\- ¿ah sí? Supongo que reprobé

\- ¿tú crees? Jajaja

_Una vez llegamos al jardín volví a escuchar aplausos, llegamos a la mesa donde el juez se encontraba con el acta de matrimonio, solamente teníamos que firmar un papel con un par de testigos, cuando todo termino, de inmediato se acercaron mis amigos para saludarme y felicitarme, note, que nadie se acercó a Levi para hacer lo mismo, así que decidí no separarme de su lado, aunque me pregunto_

\- ¿no iras a saludar?

-es mejor si vamos los dos, ven, te presentare a alguien

_cuando llegaron al lado de Zeke, el rubio abrazo muy entusiasmado a Eren_

-ahí está mi bebé recién casado, felicidades

-ejeje gracias

_pero de inmediato Zeke se dio la vuelta y sujeto de los hombros a Levi_

-oh ahí está, mi nuevo sobrino, bienvenido a la familia

-muchas gracias

-por ahí escuche que eras todo un Don Juan jajaja, pero Eren es un jovencito muy cotizado, mira que tenía ofertas de matrimonio de muchos lados, lo que hiciste de joven lo pagaras con mi sobrino, yo que tú lo cuidaba muy bien de los tipos de tu reputación

-tío Zeke, basta

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo que no se descuide

_Pero entonces Levi dijo algo que me dejo sin aliento _

-en cuanto lo vi, la oferta de compromiso no peso en mis hombros, sé muy bien que tengo una joya invaluable, el afortunado del matrimonio en realidad siempre he sido yo, soy consciente de que existen hombres que son de mi calaña, pero pocos como Eren, que desde un principio marcan limites, como me los marco a mí, confió en Eren cómo jamás he confiado en alguien

_Eren ya tenía las mejillas rojas, mientras que Zeke se inclinó hacia Eren y le susurro_

-no lo dejes ir

-t-tío ¿no te habla mi madre?

-ajaja si ya entendí, pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije y espero les guste mi regalo de bodas

_Una vez que se fue_

-ajaja, el tío Zeke, te va a caer bien

_Lo presente con amigos y familiares, todos lo recibieron con una gran bienvenida, pero cuando me toco ir con su familia y amigos si les puedo decir así, era hostil el trato, fingido, la tal Mikasa se nos acercó con una copa de vino en la mano, que resaltaba con ese vestido holgado de color rojo._

-linda fiesta, se nota que los Jaeger conocen de elegancia ¿Qué eso a ti te causa vómitos primo?

_Pensé que sería hostil con ella, contrario a mi pensar le contesto _

-tienes razón, pero debo objetar _y mientras hablaba acariciaba la mejilla de Eren_ por esta ocasión lo encuentro muy agradable

_Eren aclaro su garganta para evitar contacto visual con Levi, no quería volver a sonrojarse, se dirigió a la pelinegra como un escape _

-se bienvenida, me alegra saber que la fiesta es de tu agrado

-sin duda, aunque tengo curiosidad de saber si podrías presentarnos ante la princesa Historia, mira que sería un gran negocio para nuestro banco

_Levi frunció el ceño ante la pelinegra, pues esa petición era atrevida, pero Eren contesto_

-oh que buena idea, sé que Levi regresara con ustedes dentro de unos días, es algo conveniente ahora que lo mencionas, ven Levi, te presentare a Historia, si nos disculpas

_Me aleje con Levi de ahí, ella no me agrada del todo_

_y no estaba equivocado, pues Mikasa se acercó con Erwin para comentar_

-tsk lo que faltaba, de por sí estará insoportable cuando regrese, lo estará aún más ahora que tiene este tipo de influencias

-lo terminara arruinando, de eso esto seguro ja, espera aquí _Erwin se acercó y sin avisar le dio un abrazo a Eren_ oh felicidades, es bueno ver que Levi encontrara a alguien que lo cuidara de sus malas decisiones

_Estaba por protestar ante tan descaro, pero de eso encargo Levi que tomo de la muñeca al rubio raro que se me acerco y le dijo con voz amenazante. _

-aléjate de él o te juro que te

-ajaja, y-ya no seas celoso

-los celos serian para alguien que valiera la pena, tú no eres más que una molesta mosca rondando, de la cual me voy a encargar si no te vas

-jaja ¿piensas actuar así enfrente de tu esposo? Eso no está bien

_lo que contesto Eren sin duda fue sorpresa_

-concuerdo con mi esposo, las plagas necesitan limites, ahora suélteme o el qué dirán me tendrá sin cuidado, no permito que me toque, un extraño tan descarado

_Erwin se alejó, las dos amenazas fueron más que suficientes para mejor dar la vuelta_

_Así que pregunte con molestia_

\- ¿Quién es ese idiota?

-un socio del banco, fuera de eso, nadie de importancia

-que molesto

-concuerdo

_Y como prometí, al fin sin interrupciones, le presenté a Historia. _

-oh un Ackerman, conocí a su padre, Kenny Ackerman

\- ¿en serio?

-si jeje, mi madre dice que ustedes son la pareja perfecta, la influencia militar y la influencia financiera de la sociedad, no duden que serán invitados a varios bailes para que la corona saque ventaja de eso Jejejeje

-no me sorprende _dijo Levi, en ese momento Eren lo codeo_ ¿Qué? Sabes que no miento

-bueno, tu esposo tiene razón Eren, lamentablemente el mundo así funciona, pero que mejor hacernos amigos en el proceso, lo que necesiten, contaran conmigo ¡y mi regalo de bodas, espero que lo abras primero!

_Pasamos al comedor, igual mi madre estaba a mi lado y del lado de Eren su madre y esa tal Mikasa, que picaba todo con su tenedor de una manera criticona, tome mi copa de vino y le di un sorbo, en eso escuchamos que mi madre sonó su copa para dar un brindis, nada dijo fuera de lo común, hasta que menciono a mi padre "sé que estaría muy orgulloso de ti" le sonreír, llego el turno de la madre de Levi y al decir la misma frase, se escucharon un par de risas, descaradamente Mikasa se burló, no sé en donde tenía la cabeza cuando le pregunte. _

\- ¿dijo algo gracioso?

-no, si no sabes el cuento, Eren

-tienes razón, no sé el cuento, pero ya me imagino quien es la bruja de este

-Eren

_Reclamo mi madre, a Levi se le escapo una risa, mientras Mikasa se ponía roja de la cara y me miraba con desprecio, no me quede atrás y le correspondí, pero Levi se puso en medio para evitar que nos miráramos, cosa rara porque sé muy bien que la odia, en eso mi tío Zeke hablo _

-a ver, tranquilos todos, discutiremos después que bruja da más risa, disfrutemos de nuestra comida en paz _Zeke levanto su copa y se dirigió a los novios_ como dijo Nietzsche, podemos prometernos acciones, pero no sentimientos, no podemos prometer el ser fiel, amar u odiar, porque se puede fallar, lo que puedes prometer son actos, si bien estos son guiados por el amar, los actos son involuntarios y lo que veo ahora, es que se protegerán uno al otro pase lo que pase y eso que apenas van iniciando, si siguen así, van por buen camino, mis más sinceras bendiciones, lo que importa realmente es que ustedes estén orgullosos uno del otro, si no es ahora, tiene toda una vida para trabajar en ello, cuentan con personas que los aman, los comentarios hirientes, deben ignorarlos.

_Eren se levantó para darle un abrazo a Zeke_

-gracias

-tienes todo mi apoyo, hijo _ al separarse el rubio con lentes se dirigió a Levi para abrazarlo sin previo aviso, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno_ ajaja, ven aquí, esperamos sobrinos nietos pronto ¡eh!

\- ¡tío Zeke!

-concuerdo con el _dijo Kuchel_ ambos son apuestos, serán tan bellos

-ay Dios _Levi se acarició el puente de la nariz_ pff

_Al final de todo, lo último que quedo por hacer fue arrojar el ramo, mi tío Zeke lo atrapo y lo levanto para presumir, así que mi madre lo regaño_

-se supone que es para solteros

-voy para mi quinta boda, Carla querida jajaja

_Me despedí de mi madre y busqué con la mirada a alguien que no vi después de que salí de la iglesia, Reiner no estaba por ningún lado_

_Eren se entristeció ante la idea de no decirle adiós, lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, resignado y triste, subió de nuevo al carruaje, hacia su nueva vida_

\- ¿todo bien?

_pregunto Levi_

-sí, todo bien, creo que es mejor así

_Reiner no estaba lejos, estaba dentro de la mansión, observando desde la ventana de la planta más alta, para ver la partida Eren, el motivo de no despedirse, era porque sus ojos tenían lágrimas, lágrimas de rencor y dolor, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado, no deseaba mostrar de nuevo ese lado suyo, así que lo dejo irse, sin decir nada, tenía al oso entre sus manos y al menos una esperanza en saber si el futuro se inclinaba a su favor o al del Duque_

_Esta vez no miraba por la ventana, dirigí mis ojos hacia Levi y este me dijo con una voz, casi sensual. _

-te ves increíble en ese vestido

-am jaja, g-gracias

_Y fue cuando lo pensé, ay Dios… ¿s-se supone que lo vamos a hacer? D-digo eso estaba esperando el, ay Dios, s-se supone que después de esto nos dirigimos a otro lado pero de los nervios no recuerdo a donde, sé que no debía pero aun así mire todo el tiempo por la ventana, esta vez no tenía opción, no quería mirarlo por vergüenza, además de que me estaba esperando de un momento a otro que se abalanzara sobre mi e hiciera algo como lo que ha intentado hacerme ¡!aaaaaah! _

-Eren, Eren

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!

-anda baja

_Noté que el carruaje se detuvo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve imaginando cosas? Aaay, al bajar lo primero que llego a mi vista fue el Hotel elegante, ayudado por un botones y por Levi, llegamos a esa habitación, con una gran sala, una cama Queen, minibar, una televisión, al fondo un baño con bañera. Ay no no no no no ¡aquí me van a desvirginar! ¿así se dice? aaaaaah _

_lo que Eren no percato es lo raro que se estaba portando, su dialogo interno se volvieron movimientos erráticos y extraños, tanto el botones como Levi sin dejar de ver a Eren hicieron un par de acciones, el botones le entrego a Levi sus maletas y Levi le extendió su propina, incluso al salir de la habitación el muchacho no aparto la vista, aclarando su garganta Levi se acercó, Eren se tensó y esperaba la acción de que el pelinegro se abalanzara para tomarlo_

_Pero lo único que paso, es que Levi me dio una maleta _

-ten, cámbiate

-s-si

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-n-no, estoy bien

_No mentiré, me imaginé que, dentro de esa maleta, estaba un traje de esos sexys, de repente vi que Levi se comenzó a quitar la camisa, me miro y estoy muy seguro de que mi cara estaba roja, fui corriendo al baño para abrir la maleta. _

_el corazón del castaño estaba a mil por hora, imaginando todo tipo de posibilidades que el pervertido de su ahora esposo lo obligaría a usar_

_¿un conejo? ¿enfermera? Pero… cuando la abrí no encontré eso, había mudas de ropa, pero era solo una pijama, camisa azul marino y pantalones gris oscuro_

\- ¿ah?... am ok… tranquilo _me estaba quitando el vestido, me lavé la cara me puse la pijama y para mi sorpresa Levi estaba vestido, solo que el usaba camisa blanca y pantalones negros, estaba muy tranquilo hablando por el teléfono de la habitación_ hmp….

-ahí estas, pido servicio a la habitación ¿algún antojo?

-n-no se am ¿un pudin?

\- ¿solo eso? Pensé que tendrías hambre

-lo que ordenes está bien

-bueno, yo te pregunte que conste

_Me distraje un poco mirando la habitación, encendí la tele y me quedé entretenido con un programa de caricaturas, me senté en el suelo no sin antes abrazar un cojín, Levi llego a mi lado me pidió subir al sofá. Mi imaginación no me dejaba tranquilo, me imagina que haría algo como la primera vez que lo conocí, pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse a mi lado, en lo que esperaba nuestra cena, cuando esta llego pasamos al comedor y entonces comenzó a hablar de algo que había olvidado. _

\- ¿la luna de miel? _Eren no termino de meterse a la boca un pedazo de fruta picada_ cierto, tu madre nos regaló el viaje

-cómo lo dejaste a su decisión, esperemos que lo que nos dio sea algo bueno _ Levi saco un sobre carta de color negro, saco su contenido y para sorpresa de los dos_ vaya Venecia

-nunca he estado ahí _Eren tomo los boletos del tren_ Wo camarote de primera clase y mira viaje redondo

_Note que además de boletos de transporte, teníamos una chequera a mi nombre y otra a nombre de Levi, dinero en efectivo, así como una nota _

\- "todo lo que necesitan está en la maleta roja, buen viaje" debo admitir que mi madre se lucio

-Venecia, dicen que es un lugar muy bello

-ni idea, por lo que veo la hora en la que parte el tren es temprano

-ah sí 7 de la mañana, estaré a tiempo

_Termine de comer, estaba terminando de tomar mi té cuando Levi se levantó de repente y se quitó la camisa_

_el castaño escupió un poco de su bebida y comenzó a toser, el pelinegro llego a su lado para darle una palmada en la espalda_

_Cosa que no me ayudo, porque no lo quería cerca sin camisa_

\- ¿estás bien?

-s-si cof, p-perdón es solo que m-me me, ¡me voy!

_No sé porque demonios corrí al baño, me quede ahí un rato sentado en el piso, hasta que escuche que tocaron_

-no sé qué estés haciendo, pero yo necesito entrar _cuando Eren abrió, este noto que Levi aun no tenía la camisa puesta, ante la mirada fija de Eren, tuvo que responder_ duermo sin ella

-ouh, ya entiendo jeje, mi papá también, yo no me siento cómodo no usando ropa a la hora de dormir

_Cuando entro solo se lavó los dientes, la cara y antes de salir me pregunto_

\- ¿te vas a quedar ahí?

-n-no, en seguida voy

_Repetí sus acciones, cuando termine y llegue al dormitorio, él ya estaba acostado, la luz eléctrica estaba apagada, solo iluminando un poco la luz de vela, ¿no me hará nada?... camine hacia la cama y cuando llegue a ella para meterme a ocupar un espacio, me gire hacia Levi, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados, no quise decir nada, así que mire mi mano, justo en mi dedo anular y frote un poco mi anillo, esto significaba que, ya estaba unido con Levi, aunque me temo que sea más difícil de esta manera. _

_Eren miro fijamente al pelinegro, respiro profundo y además un poco decepcionado, cosa que lo sorprendió_

_¿Esperaba algo? La vedad es que si, pensé que esta noche haría lo que otras veces ha intentado, pero, nada._

_Eren se acercó poco a poco al espacio donde se encontraba Levi, más cerca y más cerca, hasta que logro meterse entre sus brazos y poder dormir, cuando se escucharon los ronquidos del castaño, Levi abrió los ojos, miro a su acompañante, suspiro un poco y dijo_

-paciencia, paciencia… dame paciencia de algún lado… uff

_Al otro día ya estábamos en la estación de tren ¡y estoy demasiado frustrado! _

_en la mañana al despertar_

_Eren despertó, a su lado no se encontraba Levi, cuando lo busco este ya se estaba cambiando en frente suyo, el castaño solo se puso rojo, pero Levi con mucha naturalidad le dijo_

-ya es hora

-am s-si… o-oye Levi

\- ¿Qué?

-a-anoche ¿no se supone que era nuestra? _ al toparse con esa mirada seria, Eren solo desvió la suya_ n-nada

_Waaah cuando éramos prometidos hasta la mano me metía donde no y ahora que estoy casado con él ni siquiera me toca ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Es una especie de venganza cruel? _

_Eren estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en la estación de tren, vistiendo un traje negro, cubierto por una gabardina del mismo color, una bufanda gris cubría su cuello y llevaba guantes oscuros, miro hacia la torre del reloj de la estación y noto que eran 6:45, en ese momento el maquinista comenzó a dar el silbatazo de que se podía abordar al tren, Eren levanto la mirada para buscar a Levi, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado_

_Me levanté para buscarlo, no muy lejos para no perderme, de repente sentí que me sostuvieron del hombro y me encontré con Levi. _

_quien lucía casi las mismas ropas que Eren, solo que su bufanda era negra y no llevaba guantes_

-listo, ya vámonos

\- ¿Qué hacías?

-nada, ya ven

_Nosotros abordamos por otra puerta, nos recibió un empleado del tren que nos guio hasta nuestro camarote, que se encontraba en el último vagón del tren, con una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared, unos cuadros de paisajes Londinenses, un par de sillones, una mesa, todo cubierto por una madera lustrosa, al final resaltaba el cuarto de baño, decidí explorar en lo que Levi terminaba de hablar con el empleado, descubrí para mi agrado que teníamos televisión, pero lo más divertido para mí, ventanas enormes, donde se podía apreciar el paisaje._

\- ¿quieres desayunar?

_pregunto Levi_

-si gracias

_Desayunamos juntos en el comedor del tren, caminamos por todos lados para explorar, miramos por la ventana de nuestra habitación el paisaje, hace mucho que no salgo de casa, digo, hace mucho que no salía, pensé en mi madre, en Reiner, es raro, llevo horas en no verlos y ya los extraño, la noche hizo su aparición otra vez, Levi dijo que iría a buscar un trago, debido a mi experiencia pasada no quise ir, yo estaba viendo una película, sentado en la cama, con una bolsa de frituras como compañía, en ese momento, en los diálogos de la película se escuchó._

\- "pero amada" __**recito un joven de cabello rojo**__ "no podemos estar juntos"

\- "¿Por qué? Ah no, de seguro no me amas"

\- "te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo, mañana desposare a mi prometida y es una deuda de honor que tengo que saldar"

\- "ah, yo te entiendo, pero sin ti, la vida no vale la pena vivirla" __**acto seguido la actriz pelinegra saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el pecho**__ "adiós mi amor"

\- "noooooo, mi amor te asesino ¡¿Por qué?!"

_Eren al momento de esa escena solo arrugo la cara y se metió una fritura de queso en la boca_

-es incómodamente familiar... _a lo cual se sujetó el rostro y pensó_ Reiner no lo haría ¿o sí? …creo que mejor le llamo a mi mamá

_de repente entro Levi, Eren se apresuró a cambiar de canal_

\- ¿te diviertes?

\- algo ¿Qué tal tu trago?

-normal, no había un mocoso cantando por todos lados y creo que encontré tu nariz

_Levi me apretó mi nariz, fingiendo ponerla en su lugar, yo termine ruborizándome al recordar mi estado ebrio. _

-ugh… ya déjame en paz

-a la próxima ven conmigo, si no tomas, al menos hazme compañía

-ok ¿aquí cierran el comedor? Ya me dio hambre

-para eso te vine a buscar, llevas rato mirando no sé qué _al dirigir su mirada al televisor Levi observo una clase de cocina_ ¿siquiera sabes?

-se cocinar muy bien, pero luego te cuento

_Estábamos cenando, acompañados por luz de velas, todo el comedor del tren estaba iluminado de ese modo, disfrutaba de un pedazo de Salmon, de repente un mesero se acercó a mí, se inclinó y extendió hacia mí un estuche que conocía bastante bien, un estuche que contenía un violín. _

-me enteré, que sabes tocar

\- ¿Levi?...

-es tuyo, adelante

_Al abrir el estuche, note dos cosas, la primera es que era hermoso, y la segunda es que el violín tenía gradado en su costado __"Le Messie" 1716, Antonio Stradivari._

\- ¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste?

-alguien me debía un favor, es mi regalo de bodas para ti

Me sentí culpable, él pensó en mí y yo, no tengo nada para darle

-g-gracias, gracias de verdad, p-pero yo…yo no…

_Creo que se dio cuenta al verme afligido, porque me dijo. _

\- ¿tocarías para mí? Es lo menos que podrías hacer

_No me negué, tomé el violín y lo afine, sin importar el qué dirán o quien estaba en el comedor, seleccione la pieza que interpretaría, me levante me para enfrente de Levi y comencé. _

**N. Paganini Caprice no. 5/Sumina Sluder (pueden buscarla en you tube)**

_el sonido tan hermoso comenzó, la seriedad de Eren al tocar, el porte tan elegante, todo el mundo en el comedor dejo de hacer lo que hacía para observarlo, para apreciar la música, hasta incluso gano público de otros vagones.

Eren no lo noto, pero Levi lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba, algo iluminaba el rostro del castaño, que desbordaba pasiones en aquellas cuerdas, maestría y habilidad, todo aquel que escucho ese violín, sintió escalofríos ante el sonido tan perfecto, hasta Levi no podía ocultar su admiración y al terminar, la ovación se escuchó, todo el mundo aplaudía ante tan diestro músico, Eren solo dio una reverencia ante los halagos, pero Levi, Levi no aplaudió_

_Y al llegar a nuestro camarote, saque todos mis nervios respirando profundo, en eso Levi llego y me dijo._

-al decir que sabias tocar el violín, no pensé que lo hicieras tan, busco la palabra, como un profesional, me impresionaste, lamento el no haber aplaudido en su momento

-ajaja, con ese halago es suficiente y bueno mi madre tiene igual talentos ocultos que me heredo

-eres una caja de sorpresas,

-gracias, por este regalo

-un placer

_A la hora de dormir, sufría de un deja vu, se volvió a quitar la camisa, cepillo sus dientes, lavo su rostro y se fue a dormir, esta vez no me le acerque, estaba viendo la televisión, mirando un anuncio de productos milagrosos, un quita manchas de mercurio, pff como si eso funcionara, al cambiar el canal encontré una película de terror, me puse una manta encima, abrace una almohada para sentirme seguro, la trama era buena y si causaba suspenso, miedo, en una parte de tensión, sentí que me tomaron del hombro. _

_tras dar un grito, Eren lanzo un almohadazo, dándole justo en el rostro a Levi_

-ay, lo siento jeje, creí que eras un monstruo

-apaga eso, es la 1 de la mañana y ¿acaso luzco como uno?

-mira que de noche todo se confunde, no la apagare, aún no termina _Levi tomo el control remoto, apago el televisor, mirando a Eren muy molesto_ ¡oye!

-te dije que a dormir

_¡¿En serio me pide dormir?! _

_Eren desvió la mirada, se cubrió con la manta _

-voy en un momento

\- ¿te ocurre algo?

-nada, tengo que ir al baño

_Me levante, me quede ahí sentado en el inodoro, haciendo tiempo para que Levi durmiera, pero algo se rompió dentro de mí, mis lagrimas salieron de repente, no entendía por qué no se acercaba, porque no me tocaba o siquiera insinuaba algo, cuando me calme un poco, Sali del baño, pero no quería estar en la habitación tampoco, así que decidí ir a dar la vuelta, llegue a lo que parecía ser un bar, me sorprendió ver gente, la mayoría tenía compañía, yo llegue a la barra y me pedí una copa de vino. _

_Observe por un rato el líquido rojo de mi copa, de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo, de la nada escuche que recorrían el asiento junto a mí, no le di importancia, hasta que escuche la voz de Levi._

-no sabía que el baño estaba por aquí

-me desvié un poco en el camino, creí que tenías sueño y como estoy inquieto no te quise molestar

-anda mejor vámonos

_Cuando toco mi mano para llevarme con él, por instinto me aferre a ella, no quería mostrar ese lado tan patético pero la desesperación crecía. _

_Eren levanto el rostro hacia Levi, este ya tenía lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla y sin pena alguna pregunto_

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me tocas? Cuando recién te conocí, cuando llegue a tu casa, cuando me embriague lo primero que hiciste fue abalanzarte sobre mí y ahora que puedes, que soy tu esposo… snig ni siquiera me volteas a ver

\- ¿es lo que realmente quieres?

\- ¡sí y no sé porque no lo haces!

_Fue en ese momento que reaccione, Levi quería que yo, que yo diera… el primer paso, que le suplicara por estar con él, quizá en su lógica, si realmente lo quería, debía pedirlo y lo logro. _

_Eren miro a Levi, sonrojado y con lágrimas, poco a poco se fundieron en un abrazo, mirándose a los ojos el pelinegro susurro_

-me lo hubieras dicho antes

-eres un maldito tramposo

_Me beso sin retardo, a diferencia de otros besos, este se sintió caliente, abrumador, me quitaba el aliento, su lengua entro en mi boca, mi cuerpo chocaba con el de él, llevamos ese asunto a la habitación, entre besos y caricias estaba encima de mí, quito poco a poco mi camisa, sus manos recorriendo mi piel causaron un escalofrió, yo realmente no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía. _

_Que rumbo tomaría esto, lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, libres de toda prenda y con la luz de luna atravesando los grandes ventanales del camarote, pude apreciar por primera vez su cuerpo bien formado, se acercó y comenzó a morder mi oreja, besar mi cuello, bajo poco a poco con su lengua, paso por mi pezón, por mi vientre, hasta que llego al miembro. _

_Lo mire asustado, pero el solo comenzó a lamerlo, a chuparlo, me he tocado antes solo, pero esto, no tiene comparación, me aferre a las sabanas porque no sabía qué hacer, llego un momento en que me concentre en tapar mi boca, pues mi voz comenzó a sonar fuerte, podía distinguir claramente su lengua, sus dientes, la humedad y eso me estaba volviendo loco. _

_Termino separándose de mí, como la habitación era algo estrecha, con solo estirar la mano, pudo tomar de una maleta pequeña un pequeño frasco, el cual vacío en mi glande, esa sensación fría hizo que me torciera de placer, se sentía viscoso y además resbaladizo, tomo mis piernas y se las coloco en los hombros, evitaba mirarlo, todo esto al igual que me daba placer me daba vergüenza, fue cuando escuche su voz. _

-necesito que te relajes y respires

_Hice caso, de repente sentí en mi entrada uno de sus dedos, el cual entro gentilmente, le llevo un tiempo el prepararme, trate de estar calmado, pero es imposible ordenar todo lo que sucede, en eso escuche "ya está" justo ahí una corriente eléctrica recorrido mi cuerpo, se percibió desesperadamente bien y un gemido salió de mi boca, a la vez que me curvaba. _

_Lo mire asustado, el, al contrario, parecía tranquilo, con su mano toco mi rostro, subió en mí, nos miramos y volvió a besarme. _

_Levi se concentró en ser delicado, paciente, en eso sintió debajo de él que Eren por sí solo, abrió sus piernas, para que pudiera acomodarse, haciendo una clara invitación, Eren no lo hizo consciente, pero para Levi era claro una cosa, no estaba rechazándolo_

_Mi madre me dijo que esto dolía, que debía estar relajado, pero es imposible, mi respiración era fuerte y tenía algo de miedo, entonces Levi, me tomo de la mano, guio la mía hasta su espalda y me dijo "araña mi espalda, de ese modo, nos dolerá a los dos"._

_el mundo de Eren dio vueltas, ante esas palabras, busco su rostro para besarlo y mientras lo hacía Levi comenzó a entrar, el joven debajo de el no solo se retorcía, también buscaba consuelo al aferrarse con fuerza, los vaivenes al principio eran delicados, sin fuerza, eran para que el joven se acostumbrara a esas sensaciones, el gemido de dolor, poco a poco fue sustituido por placer_

_Su miembro dentro de mí, el mío rozando con su vientre, de tan cerca que estábamos, su voz susurrando mi nombre, al mismo tiempo que gemía, me hizo feliz, porque sé que está pensando en mí, debía hacerlo también, pero, no podía. _

-Ngh L-le…aah _el pelinegro se detuvo un poco, así Eren tuvo un respiro y por fin pudo decir_ Le-vi…

_cautivado por esa voz inocente, el recién nombrado sujeto su rostro y lo beso, en su rostro, en sus labios, sus oídos y cuello, pero algo había notado desde hace tiempo, el beso en la oreja, hacía que Eren viajara a otro nivel, un nivel donde su libido explotaba, se concentró en lo que el joven debajo sintiera, cosa que nunca hizo antes_

_Su sudor, el mío, el calor, los besos, el dolor, los susurros que volvieron gemidos, de repente las palabras de mi padre sonaron en mi cabeza, ¿hacía esto por lujuria o por amor?, sabia en mi corazón que no era lo segundo, pero jamás me deje sucumbir ante lo primero con nadie más, parte de mí también deseaba esto. _

_Levi noto que Eren se aferró más a él, pero la sensación era diferente, se sintió reconfortante, se detuvo para observarlo, las grandes ventanas sin la cortina puesta, dejaban entrar la luz de luna, iluminando el rostro del castaño_

_Nos detuvimos un momento, junto su frente contra la mía y pregunto. _

\- ¿estás bien?

-si

\- ¿no te incomoda?

_Esa pregunta ¿Qué significado tiene? Lo pensé, su vida es hostil, quizá es así porque estuvo rodeado de personas que lo consideran malo, su padre lo lastimo, su madre, sus amigos, su familia, en quienes debía confiar lo hirieron, lo vi en la boda, que te miren así todo el tiempo, debe ser horrible._

_Eren sujeto el rostro del pelinegro, con sus pulgares acaricio sus mejillas, mientras decía con voz cortada, intentando no llorar_

-no te conozco realmente Levi, pero eso no impide que no te aprecie, lo confieso, fui al altar porque quería hacerlo, quería estar ahí y quiero estar aquí, no somos el reflejo de nuestros padres en nuestro matrimonio, ellos tomaron sus decisiones, yo tomo las mías desde ahora y quiero ser feliz contigo, que seas feliz también, va a ser difícil o fácil no lo sé, una vez dijiste que hubieras dado lo que fuera por tener en tu cama a alguien como yo, por destrozar cada parte y volverla tuya, pues aquí estoy ¿Qué harás al respecto?

_Quizá sea por la luz de luna que pasa por la ventana, pero…su mirada, al posarla en mí, parecía cálida y su rostro más apuesto, se acercó a mí y me beso, primero fue lento y después esas estocadas suaves, se volvieron fuertes, de mi boca salieron sonidos que jamás pensé saldrían, fue profundo, certero en mi punto de placer, sujeto mi rostro con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sostenía mi cadera, haciendo que se elevara un poco, me sentí a su merced, pero también note una cosa, se sentía pasión de su parte, me sentí, cómodo y protegido, llego un momento en el que me desespere al sentir en mi cuerpo, mucho calor, mi entrada y miembro, parecía que tenía contracciones, respiraba agitado y muy seguro que me aferre a Levi como si mi existencia dependiera de ello_

_tras un grito ahogado, Eren tuvo su orgasmo, Levi se detuvo para que lo experimentara, todo el cuerpo del castaño se contrajo, Levi aun no terminaba, pero no importaba, no lo presionaría, sin embargo, Eren lo aprisiono con sus piernas y le dijo_

-continua… está bien … hazlo

_Y continuo, yo no sabía que sentir, mi cuerpo se confundió al sentir más cuando ya había tenido suficiente, ya no salían palabras de mi boca, sino balbuceos, escuche el gruñir de Levi en mi oído, junto a una sensación caliente dentro de mí, busco mi boca para besarme y cuando termino, mi cuerpo por si solo se relajó, sentí el peso de Levi, no me molesto, al contrario, era como una sensación de saber que estaba aquí y que todo saldría bien. _

_Se levanto un poco para mirarme y preguntar. _

\- ¿estás bien?

-sí, lo estoy

_ambos, estaban dentro de las sabanas, poco a poco el castaño se acercó a Levi, como respuesta el pelinegro lo acerco a él, para acomodarlo en su pecho, lo rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio su espalda, no paso mucho tiempo para que Levi hablara_

-Eren, oye

_Ya estaba cansado, quería dormir, pero al escuchar a Levi hablarme, intente mantenerme despierto _

\- ¿Ngh?

\- ¿realmente estas bien aquí conmigo?

-Ngh… zzzz

_pero ya el castaño no logro dar respuesta, sus ronquidos comenzaron a escucharse, ronquidos que sonaban igual a un gatito, cubrió con la sabana a Eren, lo acuno en sus brazos, refugio su rostro en su cabello castaño, que olía a shampoo mentolado, decidió dejar a un lado sus miedos, para disfrutar de una cosa, de la compañía de su ahora esposo_

-descansa y gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Sí Acepto

Capítulo **6**

**Lo que dejamos atrás**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_**

**Selene:** aah yaaa OwO si luego los celulares son raros, jejej gracias TwT Erwin es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo quise poner de malo, Zeke es el tio buena onda que todos merecemos jajaja, explotare ese potencial, les dará mucho amor a los protagonistas, muchas gracias y bendiciones igualmente, me alegra, emociona y conmueve que te guste, gracias por tu suport.

**Mac1826:** jaja no eres la única, el lemon para mi es algo muy difícil de escribir, casi no recurro a el, pero es luna de miel, era justo xD, aaw gracias por las cosas tan lindas que dices, te lo agradezco mucho, y no estas equivocada, ahora viene el drama principal, bueno en realidad son dos Jejejeje, aun nos falta explorar muchas cosas de cada personaje, se unirán poco a poco, yeeey (level up) TwT tienes un cap favorito, y bueno, Reiner también tendrá su desarrollo y uno grande, dejo pistas por todo el fic xD, los ojitos de Eren son vida, y de hecho diste al clavo, no eres la única que piensa que los ojos de Eren son muy expresivos, por eso lo mencionamos en el fic, ven las intenciones, a través del alma, muchas gracias por tu suport desde el primer cap.

**Eliette G. Gibson:** hola linda, ajaja siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios y más cuando se toman el tiempo para dejarme su punto de vista y que les pareció el capítulo, y jajajaja bueno confieso que hasta música me pongo, me pone en modo fanfic jaja, hice la prueba escuchando la voz del actor con una imagen del personaje y le quedo hermoso jajaja, me alegra saber que lo que intento transmitir en cada palabra, realmente te llegue, Reiner es un personaje que estamos desenvolviendo, todo se sabrá en su momento, jajaja y el señor pegoso es cannon y esta salvo, vive feliz, igual me pasa, no puedo odiar a un buen personaje, uuh si lleguas a escribir algo así, avísame! Y lo quería poner antes de hermano, pero de tio tiene mas sentido xDD por ahora jajaja, sobre lo de Levi y que nadie lo felicita, bueno, se ganó su reputación rebelde y los Ackerman son estoicos y rectos, todo lo que Levi no ajaja, y eso no es malo xD en medida jajajaja, no seas como Levi y no arrojes golpe, golpear es malo, ¡demandas! Jajaja, ujuju claro que sabe que esperar, xD pero todavía en algunos aspectos es bebé, está madurando de igual manera, y sobre el perrito, quédate con tu idea :D que se viene algo jajajaja, yo tengo un gato gordo, se llama winnie jijiji bueno, espero que todo esté bien dentro de tu caparazón _da golpecitos tiernos_ pero habemus conti jajjaja gracias por tu suport, de todo corazón.

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki:** yeeeeeeeeeeey gracias por todo jajaja eres la musa de este fic xD que siempre se me vienen más cosas a la cabeza cada vez que te cuento algo jajajaja, muchas gracias TwT tú me inspiras para mejorar en mi forma de escribir, jaja la nariz es muy importante, nos dice a donde ir y sin ella no podemos meternos donde no nos llaman xD, ugh el lemon es algo que me cuesta, porque no quiero que sea pervertido si no am, OwO lindo Jejejeje, gracias por tu suport Vi.

* * *

**LEVI:**

_Hace algunos años, lo que recuerdo de mi primera vez es que estaba ebrio, que amanecí en la casa de una "amigo" y que fue con su hermana, ahí también me dieron mi primera golpiza, dada por ese "amigo" tenía 13 años en ese entonces, antes ya había descubierto placeres prohibidos, pero el sexo fue el único vicio por el cual no tuve que pagar, soy bien parecido, de familia prestigiosa, varias personas creían que con llevarlas a la cama obtendrían ese beneficio, ja, hasta la fecha no sé qué cara pusieron al despertar y no verme ahí. _

_La mayoría del tiempo pasaba las noches con personas que al igual que yo, no buscaban nada serio, no repetía la misma cama y nadie pasaba la noche en la mía, no me logre encariñar con nadie, porque sabía que buscaban su propio placer al igual que yo, mis padres comenzaron a darse cuenta de la práctica que volví rutina, lo que no sabían es que siempre cuide el aspecto de no enredarme con un bastardo, o que alguien me saliera con la sorpresa de uno, todo estaba bien. Hasta que apareció esa zorra, Petra, en ese entonces, cuando trabajaba en el banco, pasaba por un café todas las mañanas, me sentaba ahí con la libreta para revisar mi trabajo, hasta que me llego un pedazo de pastel que no había ordenado, dirigí mi mirada a la camarera, lo reconocí en su momento, era bonita, cabello corto color rojizo, ojos color ámbar, rostro inocente, con un vestido de camarera tono amarillo._

-yo no ordene esto

_dijo Levi_

-oh jeje, lo sé, lo invita la casa, espero lo disfrute

-odio el pastel, lléveselo

_No dijo nada, se llevó el pastel con una mirada triste, un par de veces ocurrió lo mismo, pero con un postre diferente, ante el fastidio de que no me dejaran en paz, no regrese a ese café, Londres es una ciudad fría, estaba esperando a que la lluvia pasara, recargado en una columna de un edificio, cuando escuche una voz familiar. _

-hola

_Al voltear note que era la chica del café con una sombrilla en la mano, no conteste el saludo, solo la mire con desprecio, cosa que no pareció importarle, insistió un par de veces, hablo sobre el clima, me pregunto por qué no había regresado al café, ahí comencé a molestarme. _

-es algo que no te importa, pero si quieres saber me fui de ahí porque eres un tremendo fastidio

_La mire, no pareció molestarse por mis palabras, al contrario, solo sonrió _

-ejeje, lo lamento, pero es que, bueno, me llamaste la atención y solo intentaba ser amable

_Esperaba que se largara después de eso, al contrario de mi pensar, insistió en hacerme platica, al final me hizo notar que la lluvia no pararía en un tiempo, que podíamos compartir paraguas, debo admitir que mis estándares para acostarme con cualquiera no eran exigentes, vi una oportunidad fácil, así que le seguí el juego. Camine con ella bajo la lluvia compartiendo ese paraguas, regrese a ese café para seguir recibiendo sus fastidiosas rebanadas de pastel._

_Camino hacia la rutina, de repente me encontré con alguien familiar. _

-Levi _ese era Reiner, que estaba con un uniforme color negro y gabardina gris_ hola ¿A dónde vas?

-hola Reiner, a revisar mis notas en el café que acostumbro ¿tienes tiempo libre? Te invito

-justo salía de una audiencia, me mandaran de servicio militar a Estados Unidos, ir a Washington suena interesante.

-ven, me cuentas ahí

_Conocí a Reiner en una reunión de mi padre, este se había retirado del ejército por razones que a la fecha no entiendo, le pedían regresar constantemente, entre los hombres que lo visitaron, los acompañaba Reiner, lo encontré de nuevo en un bar que frecuentaba, me hizo platica, nos entendimos de inmediato, en ese entonces, era al único que llame amigo, llegamos al café, esta vez ocupábamos un lugar afuera, para mi desgracia, Petra, llego sonriendo, platico un poco con Reiner y al parecer se hicieron amigos de inmediato. _

\- ¿en serio? Jaja _Reiner miro hacia Levi con picardía_ Levi tiene suerte con chicas y chicos bonitos, pero, tú eres la más linda de todas

-ajaja _Petra se sonrojo un poco_ n-no somos nada, solo somos amigos

-precisamente _contesto Levi_ amigos, apuesto que Reiner estaría interesado en ti

-n-no jaja _el joven rubio solo miro hacia un punto perdido_ mi carrera por ahora me lo impide, mis padrinos tienen razón en decirme que debo crear un futuro primero

-al parecer ellos tienen la última palabra de tu vida

-les debo mucho Levi, a ellos y a su hijo, son mi familia, me tratan como tal, lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, es hacerles caso, no lo piden para mal

-no te juzgo

_entonces hablo Petra_

-perdón, debo irme, en la otra mesa esperan

-adiós Petra, un gusto saludarte, un consejo con Levi, no te rindas, es lento para ver lo que le conviene

-ajaja, gracias, no lo hare

_Petra se fue sonriendo hacia Levi, quien le dio igual el coqueteo, entonces Reiner dijo_

-si no vas en serio dile, no le crees esperanzas a la pobre chica

-no le creo nada, ella es la que insiste

-solo decía, eres mi amigo y te debo advertir que a veces eres un poco, am hijo de perra

-cállate, tarado lame culos

_ambos se quedaron callados, pero al final solo rieron ante sus ofensas_

-por cierto _Reiner metió la mano a su gabardina y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche_ feliz cumpleaños

-pero no es mi cumpleaños

-sé que falta un mes, pero espero poder ir en Navidad con mi familia, no estaré aquí para decírtelo en persona, a menos que quieras acompañarme, te fascinara como festejan la Navidad ahí

-no lo creo, pero gracias

-anímate, no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer

-no lo sé

-anda, te agradara mucho mi familia, en especial mi hermano, es un encanto

-hablas de tu hermano, como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo

-jajaja, perdón, es que realmente lo extraño, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, aunque me envía cartas.

_Reiner volvió a meter la mano a su gabardina y me mostró un dibujo infantil, era él con una capa de súper héroe y decía "Súper Reiner", lo admito, se me hizo tierno su visión de su hermano, así que sonreí._

-hmp, ¿Qué edad tiene?

-6 años, ajaja sé que hablo mucho de lo especial que es, me entenderías si lo conocieras

-creo que te tiene hechizado ese niño

-tal vez

-hmp, tu familia es adoptiva

\- ¿y eso que?

-no lo sé, algo me dice que tienes un cierto interés en

_Pero Reiner hablo con fuerza. _

-ya es suficiente sobre ese tema, en fin, mejor abre tu regalo, no sabía que regalarle a un niño mimado

-ja, espero sea bueno _Levi abrió el estuche, y contenía una pluma fuente, con la punta de plata_ nada mal

-supongo que es útil para un banquero y por cierto feliz navidad

-igualmente y gracias

-oye, sé que no me debería meter

-pues no lo hagas

-eres mi amigo, no tengo opción, creo que Petra es buena chica, mira que soporta lo grosero que eres y aun así te coquetea

-es masoquista de seguro, además tu igual y no te ando coqueteando

-ajaja, eres mi amigo, aprecio tu sinceridad disfrazada de insulto, además no eres mi tipo, idiota, los dos somos dominantes, que yo sepa no se puede hacer vida de esa manera, no tiene precedentes

\- ¿lo intentamos?

-tendría que superar el asco que me das

-si igual eres horrible, ni un perro te cogería y Petra no sé, algo no me gusta

-no te gusta que te traten bien, eso es obvio, nada pierdes en intentar ser feliz con alguien, quizá sea la persona indicada y sentar cabeza es lo que te haga falta

_Seguí su consejo, comencé a salir con Petra, parecía buena chica, me trataba bien, era amable, me preguntaba por mis gustos, por mis sueños, se los dije, confiaba en ella, poco, pero confiaba, esas semanas que pase, no fueron malas, un día cuando la lleve a su casa, me dijo al despedirse, "te amo" no le respondí, era algo nuevo para mí. _

_Resulto que mis padres salieron de viaje, también resulto que Reiner se tenía que ir a su servicio militar en poco tiempo, tenía que ir con su familia, lo que hice fue hacerle una fiesta de despedida en la mansión de mis padres, a la cual también asistió Petra._

\- ¿estás seguro de que podemos hacer esto en tu casa?

_pregunto Reiner_

-mientras el gato no esta

-algo me dice que no es buena idea, la mansión de mis padrinos está por aquí

-si como sea, disfruta la velada, es por ti amigo

-eres un tonto Levi, pero te aprecio ajaja ¿Qué tal las cosas con Petra?

-no es, am, no se …

-pues mira que has durado

-no es mi novia

-aja y no has salido con ella por más de un mes, ya te engancho

-no es cierto

-aja, espero que no solo estés esperando que se te entregue y deshacerte de ella

_No respondí, creo que era lo que buscaba, el ambiente se puso más pesado, la mayoría se embriago, yo lo estaba un poco, entre copas lleve a Petra a la habitación, la bese, la toque, al principio parecía ceder, no sé cuándo sucedió, se quitó la blusa y levanto la falda, comencé con lo que vine a buscar, de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar, diciendo "no quiero hacerlo" me quede en shock al ver su reacción. _

-o-oye _Levi se intentó acercar a ella, pero la joven le arrojo la mano con brusquedad y lo pateo, alejándolo_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡no me toques! ¡auxilio por favor no!

_Salió corriendo de la habitación, la alcance en el pasillo, la sujeté de los hombros con fuerza, para exigirle respuestas a su actitud, pero lo que sentí de sorpresa al final fue un golpe en el rostro, al ver a mi agresor, me sorprendió ver a Reiner en medio de Petra y de mí. _

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

_pregunto el rubio indignado_

-o-oye no es

_Levi se limpió la nariz y está ya estaba sangrando, la joven se aferró al rubio pidiéndole ayuda, Reiner se quitó su gabardina y se la coloco encima a Petra_

\- ¡ya cállate, jamás pensé que harías esto, pero te juro que no se va a quedar así, maldito cobarde!

_Mire hacia Petra, juraría que al verme se burló ¿Qué debía hacer? intente un par de veces explicarle a Reiner, pero no me escucho, si mi mejor amigo no me creyó, sé que nadie más lo haría, me denunciaron, no por intento, si no por violación, las cosas no fueron así, pero Reiner apoyo a Petra en todo, cuando me citaron a la estación de policía, por primera vez al ver a Reiner este me miro con desprecio, en su momento no le correspondí esa mirada de odio._

_Pero fue la primera vez que me topé con una persona, con Grisha Jaeger, su reputación era grande, hombre de guerra, victoria tras victoria lo hicieron ganarse el respeto de la corona, o eso es lo que dicen, este hombre me miro de arriba hacia abajo, le pregunto algo al oído a Reiner y este solo dijo. _

-esta basura, es hijo del coronel Kenny Ackerman, necesito su apoyo General Jaeger _Reiner en público, jamás trato con familiaridad a Grisha, era su forma de mostrarle respeto y gratitud, de esa manera, en su momento, Levi no lo relaciono con los Jaeger_ Petra también, por eso le pedí venir

\- ¿hijo de Kenny Ackerman?...

_Este hombre me miró fijamente y yo a él, parecía sorprendido al verme y note nostalgia en su mirada, en ese momento mi padre entro, al verme lo primero que hizo fue darme una bofetada directa a la cara. _

_causando que Levi se fuera de espaldas, varios policías lo detuvieron al ver que comenzó a patear a su hijo en el estómago a tiempo que decía_

\- ¡maldito bastardo! ¡es la última vez que me pones en ridículo! ¡te lo advertí, esta misma noche dejas de ser mi hijo y te largas de mi casa!

_Grisha miro horrorizado tal acto, así que ayudo a detener a Kenny, quien, al verlo a los ojos, se detuvo sin protestas, mientras Levi se sujetaba el estómago, mientras tosía por el dolor, Grisha reto con la mirada a Kenny, quien no hizo nada más que hacerse a un lado, Grisha se agacho para levantar a joven en el suelo y le dijo con una voz cálida_

-arriba muchacho, con cuidado

-cof…sng… no necesito su ayuda

-me temo que sí ¿de verdad fuiste capaz de abusar de una jovencita? _Levi no lo miro a los ojos y tampoco contesto, Grisha levanto al joven, lo ayudo a sentarse y se dirigió sin decir más hacia el jefe del caso de Levi_ ¿tiene libertad bajo fianza?

-sí, pero su familia no quiso pagarla

-bien, yo lo hare ¿Cuánto es caballeros?

\- ¡General! No puede _dijo Reiner_ ¡este hombre!

-Cabo Reiner, aprecio que pelees por lo justo, pero esto no te corresponde ahora, por favor retírate

\- ¡pero!

_Me sorprendió que Reiner no protesto nada, con tan solo una mirada suplicante del Conde, quien le hablo gentilmente, colocando una mano en su hombro, en su momento, no supe qué relación tenían ni lo que dijeron._

_Grisha le susurro a Reiner_

-deja esto en mis manos, hijo

-no te entiendo

-quizá un día sí, ve al hotel ahí está Carla y desea verte, anda

\- ¿y Eren?

-fue un viaje largo y por el tema que mencionaste, no lo trajimos, lo siento

-entiendo

_Al irse… Reiner me miro con desprecio, supe ahí que mi relación con mi antiguo amigo, estaba muerta_

_pero antes de salir, Reiner miro hacia Kenny, El Duque Ackerman, algo en su interior lo hizo voltear, se miraron fijamente, como reconociéndose y entonces Grisha repitió_

-Reiner, vete

_Mi padre siguió con la mirada a Reiner, no sé porque, parecía que llamo su atención, el Conde aclaro su voz, para llamar la atención de mi padre y le indico con la cabeza hablar a solas… no sé qué platicaron, pero yo… esa noche regrese con mis padres, para mi suerte el Conde viajaba con nosotros, al menos así mi padre no me seguiría golpeando, note cierta incomodidad en el carruaje, mi madre miraba con desprecio al principio, pero no a mí, sino al Jaeger y mi madre sin medida menciono. _

-es un maldito desastre ¿y qué es lo que quiere Conde? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-señora mía, le aseguro que no es mal intencionado mi propósito

\- ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi esposo?

_Entonces mi padre hablo como siempre lo hace, molesto _

-ya cállate, el Conde tiene una oferta para nosotros que quizá debamos escuchar

_Entramos a la mansión, me senté en la sala porque ya no aguantaba el dolor de estómago, mientras mis padres se retiraban un momento, me quede a solas con el Conde, que me pregunto_

\- ¿estás bien? _pero Levi no contesto_ ¿Qué edad tienes? _Levi lo volvió a ignorar, solo miro al suelo para no hacer contacto visual_ Reiner tiene maso menos tu edad, ¿15? _Levi aun no contestaba_ bien, entonces ¿16?

-que le importa, no me conoce ni yo a usted, déjeme en paz, no crea que le debo algo, lo hizo por estúpido

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho Kenny? Por Dios ¿te trata así todo el tiempo? _Levi no contesto, pero era evidente el sí _ uff eres igual a él cuándo tenía tu edad, te daré un consejo, aunque no quieras, no seas así de estúpido, has amigos, niño, que valgan la pena atesóralos

-el ultimo amigo que atesore me dio la espalda, así que no me venga con esa mierda

-la vida es vida, justa o injusta, debes aceptarlo, te da mucho, te escupe o te regresa lo que le has dado, quien sabe ¿estás seguro de que no te lo mereces?

-me he preguntado eso desde niño ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

\- ¿y qué haces para cambiarlo?

_No dije nada, aquel hombre tenía una pregunta valida, me retorcí un poco del dolor que causaron los golpes. _

-no sé qué hacer…

\- ¿puedes contarme que ocurrió realmente con esa chica? Un hombre que no se arrepiente de sus actos, no desvía la mirada, dime, te conviene.

_Le conté, todo… ni yo mismo se porque_

-es todo, nadie va a creer lo que acabo de decir

-lamentablemente mi palabra no vale en un juicio, pero no debes sentirme mal por lo que ocurrió Levi, no tengas miedo de volver a confiar en alguien

-usted no sabe nada

-te sorprendería escuchar mi historia, puedo compartirte algo de ella, a veces creemos que alguien nos ama y termina lastimándonos, a veces solo es un mal entendido, en ocasiones, alguien dice "te amo" aunque no sea verdad, son palabras que embelesan, que engañan, lo que realmente debes de notar son las acciones, que vienen antes de esas palabras, una mujer que solo te sirvió café en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, no puede decir la verdad

-confiaba en ella…

-pues, el amor es un sentimiento raro, puedes sentirlo comiendo un chocolate, pero es un sentimiento que no viene solo, para que sea verdadero, confiar no basta, es mucho más complejo que eso, ya lo entenderás algún día, eres joven, el mundo no se ha terminado

-lo dice muy fácil, en lo que a mí respecta, no brindare mi confianza a nadie de nuevo

-haces bien, en estos tiempos no cualquiera se merece el regalo de la confianza

-ni tampoco del perdón

-jeje, el perdón es delicado, pero te diré un secreto, una persona arrepentida de corazón, debe sentir el dolor que causo como suyo, si no es así, no confíes de nuevo, volverá a lastimar, a engañar

_Después de eso mis padres regresaron, pero solo El conde y mi padre hablaron, se escuchó un poco de bullicio en la habitación, era como una discusión, al salir de ella mi padre se veía terrible al igual que el Conde Jaeger, entonces mi padre dijo. _

-eres un muchacho con suerte, el Conde aquí presente tiene una oportunidad para ti que no debes rechazar

_A partir de ese momento me explicaron, que debía casarme con el hijo de ese Conde ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ofrece a su hijo ese hombre? ¿Por qué me salvaría de mis propias decisiones? La cosa es que mi madre al saber que no sería echado de la familia, comenzó a respaldar la idea, mi padre por primera vez, lo note vulnerable ante el porte de ese Conde, quien antes de irse me dijo. _

-vendré de visita con mi esposa, ella debe estar de acuerdo con esto

_A lo que mi padre pregunto, con un tono molesto _

\- ¿tu esposa?

-sí, ella es una persona importante en mi vida y ambos somos padres de Eren, lo amamos con toda nuestra alma, no tomar su opinión en cuenta, es faltarle al respeto, cosa que no pienso hacer, pasando las fiestas hablaremos, hasta entonces, espero que su Navidad a partir de ahora sea más placentera.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto?

_pregunto Kuchel_

-es una deuda, por una antigua amistad, de honor, es todo

_Lo vi marcharse, al cerrar la puerta, sabía que me esperaba, una golpiza propinada por mi padre, me golpeo las piernas, el estómago, lugares donde los moretones no se notaran, lo extraño de esta golpiza, es que la sentir personal, mi madre trato de ponerse en medio pero solo logro que también la lastimara, ayudado por un par de sirvientes me llevaron a mi habitación, no lograba conciliar el sueño, mire hacia mi pared y con luz de vela pude ver que eran las 3 de la mañana, en mi calendario 25 de Diciembre y de regalo una paliza de mi padre. _

_En febrero, conocí a ese niño, nos miramos solo una vez, sabía que crecería, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, a pesar de la advertencia de mi padre, no hice caso, si ya estaba comprometido, al menos tendría mi despedida de soltero, viví un par de años más con esa vida desenfrenada, Reiner, quien antes era mi amigo, ahora solo me miraba con desprecio, llegamos a los golpes en varias ocasiones, cuando me encontraba sobrio las ganaba yo, cuando el alcohol gobernaba mi sistema me ganaba él, ocasionalmente era empate, llego un tiempo en que no lo vi, la época en la que mi padre falleció me enteré del maldito testamento doble, me vi obligado a guardarme para un mocoso que ni conocía. _

_Al pasar los años no tenía expectativas de nada ni de nadie, hasta que llego el día en que debía casarme con Eren, no voy a mentir, al verlo lo analice, esos ojos color esmeralda, esa piel tersa y suave, su figura, para mí era la presa perfecta, lo bese ese mismo día, pero me sorprendió toparme con un niño aguerrido, que a su vez era delicado y educado, sumiso pero engreído, una mezcla sin duda extraña. _

_Aprendí tantas cosas de él, que al enlistarlas llenaría hojas enteras y sin espacios, lo que resaltaría es que aprendí a necesitarlo, porque poco a poco comprendí que su presencia me hacía estable, que ante mi hostilidad el ofreció comprensión, sus lágrimas me perturban, no entendía el porqué, pero ahora sé que él no merece que lo lastimen, no me ha hecho nada para que se merezca al Levi que no le importan los demás, el que odia a todo el mundo y que todo el mundo lo odia a él. _

_El día de mi boda, al creer que no aparecería, me decepciono el pensar que de nuevo tendría promesas sin cumplir, mis pensamientos recibieron un balde de agua fría, no espere la visita de la monarca, una visita que me dijo "__cuida a Eren, se merece ser feliz" en ese momento las palabras de Reiner retumbaron en mi cabeza "arruinaras la vida de Eren, como arruinaste la vida de Petra" que estúpido eres Reiner, lo que tú no sabes es que ella arruino la mía y Eren la salvo._

_Ahora sé que tesoro tengo entre mis manos, un joven que confía en mí, que cree que soy buena persona, que dejo todo atrás para unir su vida conmigo, pudo darme la espalda y no lo hizo. Entro al altar y me quede sin aliento al ver lo apuesto que lucía, las palabras que decidió dedicarme, la valentía que mostro a pesar de que casi se desmorona. Sabía que tenía que corresponder, lo mejor que pude hacer en su momento, fue besar su mano, demostrarle que sus palabras me importaron. Me animé a darle halagos, todos ellos sinceros, provocaron el rubor de esas mejillas, las cuales encontré adorables._

_Cuando se dio el brindis por nuestras madres y la mía dijo que mi padre estaría orgulloso, es bien sabido por mi familia que no es verdad, por eso Mikasa se burló, no quise decir nada para no causar problemas, pero no conté con que Eren estaba dispuesto a rugir ante aquella ofensa, sin embargo no quise que fuera blanco de Mikasa, puede llegar a ser cruel, por eso me puse en medio, en ese momento el tío de Eren hablo, adivino mi pensar y las acciones que note de Eren, ambos intentamos protegernos, recibí afecto de su familia, ahora noto, que también es la mía. _

_Al irnos de noche de bodas recordé, que no podía seguir siendo el Levi del pasado, aquel que toma lo que quiere sin pedir la opinión de nadie, así que con todo el autocontrol que pude tener, no di el primer paso, a pesar de que deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos._

_Confieso que el regalo de bodas fue idea de mi madre, recordé que Eren tocaba violín, nunca imagine que algo no sexual pudiera excitarme, su faceta de musico no la conocía, de nuevo tuve que usar mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre Eren, me refugie en dormir igual que la noche anterior, unos gritos interrumpieron mi sueño, para mi alivio solo era la televisión, teníamos planes en la mañana, así que le pedí que durmiera, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza, llego al baño y el cree que no lo escuche llorar, cuando salió de la habitación tuve un debate de seguirlo o no, decidí hacerlo, lo encontré cabizbajo en el bar y en ese momento cuando tome su mano. Me reclamo en no acercarme, el no hacerlo mío, vi la oportunidad que esperaba. _

\- ¿es lo que realmente quieres?

\- ¡sí y no sé porque no lo haces!

_Se dio cuenta de lo que me impedía acercarme o al menos, no recibir su rechazo, me abrazo y por primera vez el beso que di, logro quitarme el aliento, en la habitación, sabía que esta vez no debía solo satisfacerme yo, me concentre en probar diferentes métodos que lo satisficieran e intente algo que jamás había pensado en hacerle a alguien, practicarle sexo oral, lo vi entregado a lo que estábamos haciendo, pero yo mismo no podía contenerme, quería iniciar mi unión con él. _

_Cuando lo prepare y encontré su punto G, note el placer y el miedo que mostraba su rostro y pensé que no era justo que el único que tenía que soportar ese dolor fuera Eren, por eso le dije que arañara mi espalda, era la primera vez que tenía sexo de frente, encontraba anteriormente repulsivo el ver a mi acompañante, no me agradaba la idea de mostrar mi rostro, pero ahora, deseaba ver cada expresión del suyo, sin importarme que miraría del mío, al entrar, se aferró a mí, sus uñas rozando mi espalda provocaron un dolor masoquista, tuve que controlarme un poco, quería que su experiencia fuera placentera, entre el placer no pude evitar decir su nombre y me conmovió que intentara decir el mío, eso me hizo saber que pensaba en mí y no en el amor que dejo atrás, se aferró más a mi cuerpo de un momento a otro, tenía miedo de lastimarlo así que le pregunte. _

\- ¿estás bien?

-si

\- ¿no te incomoda?

_Sujeto mi rostro después de esa pregunta, note que sus ojos tenían lágrimas, pero sé que no eran de dolor y me dijo unas palabras que repito en mi mente "fui al altar porque quería hacerlo, quería estar ahí y quiero estar aquí, quiero ser feliz contigo, que seas feliz también" recalcando además unas palabras que le dije al azar, pero que Eren tomo muy enserio "una vez dijiste que hubieras dado lo que fuera por tener en tu cama a alguien como yo, por destrozar cada parte y volverla tuya, pues aquí estoy ¿Qué harás al respecto?"_

_¿Qué haría al respecto? Lo que hice fue apreciar a la persona que tenía en mis brazos, aumente la intensidad de las estocadas, emociones y sentimientos que jamás había sentido salieron a flote, creo que a eso le llaman pasión y al mostrárselo provoque que alcanzara su orgasmo, se aferró muy fuerte mientras terminaba, di por hecho que sería todo, no quería lastimarlo o presionarlo, con lo que había pasado me conformaba, era suficiente, no espere que al intentar salir de él, Eren me aprisionara con sus piernas._

-continua… está bien … hazlo

_Mi cordura se rompió, sé que lo hice más rápido y hasta podría decir desesperado, le arrebate de su boca sonidos a mi oído tan apasionantes, que no tarde mucho en terminar y alcanzar el clímax, estaba preocupado porque no me contuve, así que al verlo le pregunte. _

\- ¿estás bien?

-sí, lo estoy

_Con cuidado lo arrope con las sabanas y poco a poco se acercó a mis brazos, lo recibí en mi pecho para que estuviera cómodo, tuve la oportunidad de delinear su espalda con mis dedos, de tocar de nuevo su piel, de disfrutar su calor, pero me asalto una duda. _

-Eren, oye

\- ¿Ngh?

\- ¿realmente estas bien aquí conmigo?

-Ngh… zzzz

_Pero no obtuve respuesta, lo entiendo, debe estar agotado, lo acuné en mis brazos mientras yo acurrucaba mi rostro en ese cabello castaño, tan suave como la seda y con un olor mentolado, decidí disfrutar de su compañía, porque ahora que lo pienso, es mi esposo, así que decidí dejar de lado emociones que me atormentaban, para solo disfrutar de su compañía y decirle antes de dormir. _

-descansa y gracias

_al día siguiente, Levi abrió los ojos, pues una voz resonó por todo el tren_

-pasajeros con destino a Venecia, se les comunica que pronto arribaremos a la estación, tiempo de llegada 30 minutos, pasajeros con destino a Venecia, se les comunica que pronto arribaremos a la estación, tiempo de llegada 30 minutos, gracias por viajar en Trenes Destiny.

_el pelinegro recién conectaba su cerebro, aun así, fue capaz de entender que en poco tiempo tendrían que salir del tren, lo segundo que hizo fue mirar sus brazos y noto al joven castaño que aun dormía_

-pff, Eren, Eren _tras frotar un poco sus cuerpos, Levi movió su hombro del castaño_ Eren.

-Ngh no, déjame dormir

-quisiera, pero nos tendremos que bajar en poco tiempo, anda

_Me levante, contrario a lo que le dije no se movió ni un centímetro, me acerque a su lado de la cama para quitar sus cabellos de su frente, por fin abrió los ojos o maso menos. _

\- ¿en serio me debo levantar? _Levi asintió con la cabeza, el castaño después de quejarse se estiro un poco, intento dar la vuelta para levantarse, pero su cuerpo dolía_ pff _al momento de ponerse de pie, una queja lastimera se escuchó_ ¡ay!

_Estaba por ponerme pantalones hasta que escuche su queja, me acerque y note que se sostenía la cadera. _

-tranquilo, es normal

\- ¿es normal que me arda todo el cuerpo?

-lo es, ven, te ayudo

-quiero ir al baño… _Eren tomaba una ducha rápida, al lavar su cuerpo incluso el levantar los brazos era una proeza, al llegar a su parte baja, descubrió una cosa que lo aterro_ ¡aaaaaah!

_Levi llego corriendo al baño y al entrar Eren estaba arrodillado en el suelo con lagrimas_

\- ¡¿Qué tienes qué?!

-¡me está saliendo sangre, me voy a desangrar!

No lo culpo porque tenía puntos válidos, sin importarme el mojar mi ropa entre a la regadera con él y lo ayude a levantarse.

-tranquilo, también dejaste sangre en el sabana

\- ¡¿y me pides que me calme?!

-es normal _Levi tomo a Eren en brazos, permitiendo que el castaño llorara un poco_ no te asustes

-snig perdón, e-es que… pensé que me había lastimado, me duele mucho

-estas lastimado y lamento si te duele ahora, te prometo que pasara pronto, calma _Levi se quedó ahí a su lado, de un momento a otro decidió aprovechar el agua caliente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, al voltear a ver a Eren, este ya tenía el rostro sonrojado_ ¿te gusta lo que miras?

-am _El castaño aparto la vista_ e-el, l-la la ducha no es muy grande, apenas cabemos los dos

-ya lo sé _Levi se acercó para besarlo, el castaño no se negó, al contrario, correspondió la idea de esa muestra de afecto, pero se asustó cuando el pelinegro se volvió más atrevido, al momento de que Levi toco su entrada, Eren negó un poco con la cabeza, pero Levi susurro_ no, no ssh no voy a hacer nada que te lastime

_Entre besos, caricias, tomamos esa ducha juntos, al terminar, lo ayudé incluso a vestirse, bajamos del tren, Eren se sujetó de mi todo el tiempo, podía verlo y su rostro estaba cansado, le dije que descansaríamos en un momento y solo contesto. _

-no quiero arruinar el viaje, pero de verdad me siento mal

-solo aguanta un poco

_Levi sujeto con fuerza a Eren y ambos llegaron a un carruaje, el castaño aprovecho para recargar su cabeza en el costado de Levi y poder dormir un poco más, de repente escucho un sonido familiar, el canto de gaviotas, Eren abrió los ojos y cuando se asomó por la ventana, vio aquella cuidad, parecía que flotaba sobre el mar, el rostro del joven se ilumino y pregunto_

\- ¿es ahí?

-sí

_Bajaron del carruaje, Eren lo hizo con mucho trabajo pues dolía moverse, una vez estuvo en el suelo, abordaron una pequeña embarcación_

_Observe su cara de ilusión al estar en este lugar, al llegar a la ciudad pasando el mar, se aferró a mí, en eso saque el itinerario que mi madre preparo, al darme cuenta Eren ya no estaba conmigo, lo busque con la mirada, lo encontré parado muy cerca del agua, un solo paso y estaría nadando, el viento soplo su cabello y volteo hacia mí para sonreírme y decir_

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

_Levi se acercó, lo tomo del hombro y lo alejo del agua un poco, por su seguridad_

-una semana

\- ¿una semana entera? Wo, jeje ¿podemos ver el lugar ahora?

-primero lo primero, encontrar el hotel, ahí llevaron el equipaje y segundo ¿no tenías sueño?

\- ¿Quién dijo? _Eren solo camino despacio, aunque de repente se escuchaba un par de quejas_ ay, ay, o-oye ¿y dónde está el hotel?

-ni idea, ven, esto te va a gustar

_Me acerque a una góndola, para mi desgracia el diccionario de italiano no estaba ayudando, el tipo solo me estaba gritando y la verdad estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo. _

_Eren apareció e indico calma con las manos al caballero de la góndola, quien ya estaba gritando en italiano muchas groserías, entonces Eren llego hablando el mismo idioma_

-Scusa l'atteggiamento di mío marito, siamo turisti e siamo perduti. (Disculpe la actitud de mi marido, somos turistas y estamos perdidos) Stiamo cercando l'hotel che appare sulla mappa. (Estamos buscando el hotel que aparece en el mapa) Lo apprezzerei se ci aiutassi a trovarlo. (le agradecería que nos ayudara a encontrarlo) prego (por favor)

_el hombre de mediana edad, camisa blanca y pantalones cortos azules, miro al castaño, quien tenía una cara inocente, respiro profundo y dijo_

\- va bene (está bien)

\- grazie (gracias)

\- ma tuo marito è un idiota (pero tu marido es un idiota) Se non riesci a parlare italiano, non provarci (Si no puedes hablar italiano, no lo intentes)

-jajaja va bene

\- Avanti avanti (adelante suban)

_Obvio me quede impactado, no tengo ni la menor idea de que dijo, al subir a la góndola y sentarnos, no me quede con la duda, pues Eren me dijo entre sonrisas._

-tendremos que reforzar tu acento, a este buen caballero le preguntaste "¿en dónde está tú hermana?" jajajajaja

-con razón se ofendió

-jajaja, no necesitas ese diccionario, tienes a un intérprete aquí

\- ¿desde cuando hablas italiano?

-desde los …6 no…7 años

\- ¿algún otro idioma en tu caja de sorpresas?

-prefiero sorprenderte

-como gustes ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? No lo había notado antes

-am, bueno, mi madre insistió en que debía aprender, hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan, pero resultan útiles

_Viajamos un rato, Eren miraba para todos lados, de repente le preguntaba algo al tipo de la góndola que al principio le contesto hostil o eso creo, su rostro mostraba molestia, eso a Eren no le importo, siguió maravillado con el paisaje, siguió conversando con una sonrisa, una sonrisa contagiosa, el hombre termino hablándole de una manera amable y ya le sonreía. _

-dice que no llegamos en época de festival, lastima, es en febrero, pero también dice que podemos venir a la Iglesia de San Marcos en la noche, dan una visita especial y puedes recorrerla a tu gusto o si somos más aventureros, existe un viaje en góndola que recorre todos los callejones y cloacas de Venecia, ¿te lo imaginas? Podremos ver el callejón más estrecho de aquí, solo 53 centímetros para poder pasar de un lado a otro, tienen museos, un palacio yeeey

-yo creía que estabas agotado y adolorido

\- ¡es la adrenalina que recorre mi sistema! ¡Quiero ver la cloaca!

_Si, todavía es un niño… en eso el tipo de la góndola hablo _

\- Ehi ragazzo, siamo quasi arrivati (Hey chico, ya casi llegamos)

\- Grazie mille signore, sei molto gentile e hai anche una bella góndola, Mi è piaciuto il viaggio (Muchas gracias señor, usted es muy amable y también tiene una linda góndola, Disfruté el viaje)

\- e dimmi, com'è che un ragazzo così simpatico è finito con un mostro come questo? (y dime, ¿cómo es que un chico tan agradable, terminó con un monstruo como este?)

-no se italiano, pero algo me dice que se merece un golpe

-tranquilo am ejem lui è Fortunato (es afortunado) _Al bajar, Eren se despidió del hombre, quien le dio una tarjeta de contacto_ dice que puede ser nuestro guía

-no lo creo

-ay vamos, dice que tiene una gran variedad de góndolas a su disposición, unas tienen asientos de primera, yo digo que vayamos

\- no he desayunado, tu tampoco, estoy cansado, tengo que revisar el equipaje, en fin, lleguemos primero al hotel y después planeamos lo demás

-ouh, es que, pensé que hasta podríamos desayunar primero en un café que vi por ahí y luego ir al museo de objetos

_pero Levi hablo un poco fastidiado_

-no Eren, hagamos eso que te dije, anda, tenemos desayuno incluido en el hotel, no voy a viajar de nuevo para eso

-está bien

_Ese "está bien" no lo está, lo dijo triste, entramos al hotel llamado "Gardena" se veía acogedor, note que Eren a partir de ese momento permaneció a mi lado, sin decir nada u opinar, intentaba adivinar que le ocurría. Para mi mala suerte el personal no hablaba mi idioma, Eren de nuevo se hizo cargo, una vez en nuestra habitación, me asegure de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, al menos lo estaba, contemple un poco la habitación y era hermosa, adornado con un tapiz azul turquesa con dorado, un baño amplio, vista hacia el mar. Pero Eren estaba sentado una silla, quieto, sin decir nada, me le acerque y levante su rostro. _

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-n-nada, solo me senté un rato

-estabas todo entusiasmado hace un momento

-no es nada, mi adrenalina descendió am ¿ahora sigue desayunar? Puedo pedir el servicio a la habitación si quieres

_Y creo que lo comprendí, toda su vida siguió ordenes ajenas a sus deseos, a diferencia mía que nunca me gustaron, le corté las alas al no pedir su opinión, solo le di órdenes y parece seguirlas cuando siente un grado de autoridad, no las cuestiona, solo las sigue._

_Levi suspiro, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, miro al castaño con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer, a pesar de estar cansado_

-dijiste, que deseabas desayunar afuera, ya llevo todo conmigo, vamos

-p-pero en el hotel dijiste que sirven desayuno, no le veo el caso

_Levi se quedó pensando un rato y le dijo_

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a tu amigo de la góndola? De seguro podrá llevarnos a ver la cloaca

_Al decir mi última palabra, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, me miro entusiasmado y pregunto. _

\- ¿en serio?

-en serio, anda ve

_sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo a Levi, antes de que este pudiera corresponder Eren fue el teléfono y ordeno su paseo_

_Un poco fastidiado, adolorido, cansado y hambriento, seguí a Eren a su aventura en esa apestosa cloaca, noté que su dolor no había pasado, pues se movía un poco torpe, al parecer no le importaba si estaba divirtiéndose. _

-nos están mostrando el lado oscuro de Venecia _Eren estaba cerca del borde de la góndola, observando para todos lados_ no todo es hermoso en este lugar

-y tu encantado miraras el lado apestoso

-ejejeje sí

_Le perdí la pista un rato, bajo de la góndola con ese hombre, no me dio confianza así que lo seguí después de meditarlo, al llegar con ellos le estaba mostrando un callejón que llevaba a unas mazmorras. _

-oye, no soy un gran experto en esto, pero ahí es un lugar al cual no deberías entrar

\- ¿asustado? Jeje oh estamos en el palacio Ducale, por cierto

-eso no cambia el hecho de que debemos irnos

-ouh anda, ahí encerraban a los presos de guerra o los encierran, no lo sé _y en lo que conversaba, Eren entraba cada vez más a ese lugar estrecho y lúgubre_ mi papá me conto historias de cómo una vez escapo de una _hasta que su voz se escuchó en un eco lejano_ también Reiner dice que ahí a los presos los dejan morir de hambre y frio _ y cada vez más lejos_ o en el mejor de los casos solo les dan agua

_Levi miro hacia el hombre que los estaba guiando, quien tenía un rostro sorprendido al ver la valentía de aquel joven al entrar en un lugar que la mayoría de los turistas solo miraba de lejos, ambos varones se miraron y Levi resignado, fue el que decidió ir por Eren_

_Cuando lo alcance, me horrorice al verlo pecho tierra_

\- ¡Eren! _y al acercarse el joven alzo la cabeza sonriendo_ ¿Qué demonios?

-no está ocupada

-claro que no está ocupada, ven antes de que decidan meternos ahí

_Levi levanto rápido a Eren y este protesto_

\- oye todavía no veo la celda del fondo, escuche un ruido ahí

-que te tsk… por favor, no hagas algo de que _pero Eren lo paso de largo y fue investigar_ ¡Eren!

_Note que se acercó a otra celda, miro detenidamente, pego la oreja a la puerta y me dijo en susurro_

-escucho algo…

-ay no inventes

-en serio, creo que son… cadenas _llevándose una mano a la boca el castaño susurro aún más bajo _ creo que necesita ayuda

_sin darse cuenta, Levi comenzó a susurrar también, solo que él lo hacía molesto_

-no creo que por buena gente esté ahí encerrado

\- tú no lo conoces

\- y tú tampoco _acercándose Levi susurro aún más molesto_ debemos irnos

-quizá sea buena persona

-que no

_Pero contrario a lo que dije, toco la puerta. _

\- ¿hola? _Levi estaba al pendiente, Eren igual pero no hubo respuesta _ ¿hola? Hmp creo que no me entiende

-ya por tu madre, vámonos

-ok… _antes de irse, Eren dijo amablemente en italiano _ Addio signore (adiós señor)

_y tras dar unos pasos se escuchó una voz masculina y lúgubre_

\- Addio

_Levi tomo de a mano a Eren y lo saco corriendo de ahí_

-me lleva, me lleva, me lleva

-solo le debía hablar en su idioma Jejejeje _por fin Levi tuvo un poco de paz, se habían detenido en un restaurante, el pelinegro estaba recargando todo su peso en el respaldo de una silla, en lo que Eren miraba el menú_ ¿se te antoja comer pasta?

-lo que sea, pero que sea ahora por lo que más quieras

_hablando perfecto italiano, Eren ordeno sus desayunos, una vez arribaron a su mesa, el castaño comía y al mismo tiempo veía un mapa de turista, como estaban cerca del agua, Eren aprovecho para pedir consejo al hombre que los hacía de guía, por su lado Levi, solo se abanicaba con su servilleta, mirando de reojo todo a su alrededor, llamo su atención la cara entusiasmada del castaño, quien se levantó de repente, se acercó a la orilla del agua, buscando algo_

_Una pareja femenina que estaba al lado de nosotros salió corriendo de repente, me extraño que se escondieron detrás de mí cuando Eren saco del agua un sapo, yo escupí parte de mi café al ver como tomaba con tanto cariño a ese animal._

-uuh mira _dijo el castaño_ un sapo esmeralda

\- ¡Eren baja eso!

_dijo Levi aterrado, haciendo secunda una de las mujeres_

-aaah ¡asco que asco!

_Eren los miro con un puchero, uno muy molesto_

-estaba atrapado en una cuerda, no lo podía dejar ahí

-te van a salir ronchas _dijo una de las mujeres, en eso, el sapo en la mano de Eren se retorció un poco, provocando el grito de ambas mujeres_ ¡aaay ¡

\- ¡aaaaaah que cosa tan horrible!

-no es horrible _dijo Eren aun con un puchero_ tontas…

-Eren por Dios _Levi al mirar al sapo solo hizo cara de asco_ no sabes donde ha estado, ¡bájalo ¡

_De repente nuestro guía se aclaró la garganta, al voltear a verlo, el tipo me miraba con desdén, mientras que al ver a Eren, le dedico una sonrisa. _

-molto carino (muy bonito) _contesto el guía de Eren, quien le extendió la mano con una sonrisa_ Dammelo per liberarlo (Dámelo para liberarlo) spaventano il povero rospo (asustan al pobre sapo)

\- Va bene

_a lo que el hombre italiano le dijo a Eren con sarcasmo_

-tuo marito è coraggioso (tu esposo es valiente)

-jajajajaja ci prova (lo intenta)

_Solo vi que Eren le sonrió al tipejo, sabrá el diablo que estarán diciendo, una vez las cosas se calmaron, de un momento a otro Eren anuncio una salida al baño, como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_ Levi se quedó solo, miro el dedo anular de su mano, que ahora llevaba un anillo_

_Reflexione la situación, ahora estaba casado y no podía pensar solo en mí, cosa difícil debo agregar, los miedos de volverme el hombre que era mi padre, salieron a flote, Eren es todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy, no sé si esto vaya a funcionar, pero él al menos tiene quien lo espere con los brazos abiertos, si es que nos separamos._

_y en su reflexión, recordó que Eren no pudo enterrar aquel sentimiento hacia Reiner tan rápido, ese pensar lo molestaba en muchos sentidos, se comenzó a notar, en su paseo en un museo dedicado a Leonardo Da Vinci, el castaño insistía en que mirara ciertos objetos, los ojos de fastidio, comenzaron a notarse en el pelinegro_

\- ¿estás bien?

_pregunto Eren_

-sí, es solo que, estoy cansado

-perdona, me emocioné demasiado y no considere lo que querías hacer

-no pensé que fueras así de inquieto

-jeje, bueno, en realidad cuando paseaba con Re-

_Eren trago sus palabras, su instinto le dijo que era mala idea mencionarlas, aun así, Levi termino ese nombre por él_

\- ¿con Reiner?

-y también con mi padre, ellos dejaban que, bueno, me dejaban ser yo en estas aventuras, mi padre decía que debíamos disfrutar las cosas mientras duraran

-te divertías con ellos

-sí, mucho, aprovechaba porque durante toda mi vida me dedique a complacer a los demás, aprendí idiomas porque consideraron que era importante y necesario, toque instrumentos porque decían que debía tener un talento, en sociedad es bueno tener siempre tema de conversación, pero nunca disfrute aprender o practicarlo _Eren miro un rato hacia el vacío, de repente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios_ Jejejeje

_ante la sonrisa, Levi interpreto burla, pero aun así decidió mejor aclararlo_

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-n-no nada, es que, ahora que lo pienso, mi madre tenía razón, fue útil aprender todo esto, la estoy pasando de maravilla contigo y es gracias a todo lo que aprendí, de nuevo no te digo las cosas que pienso de ti, discúlpame, pero gracias por dejarme decidir a donde ir, por seguirme a lugares que de seguro odiaste, gracias por preocuparte por mí y por dejarme… ser yo, espero, que no te moleste

_Ante sus palabras, Levi se quedó callado, suspiro un poco y dijo_

-has lo que gustes

_Eren se quedó pensando y pregunto_

\- ¿tienes algún recuerdo de niño?

-no sé a qué te refieres

-a unas vacaciones, una excursión, algo que hicieras con tu padre, no se ve que seas del tipo explorador

_Me quede pensando, la verdad es que no tenía ningún recuerdo agradable de mi padre o de un viaje de este tipo._

-no, sabes muy poco de él, pero ese hombre nunca me, me trato bien, tsk déjalo así

_Eren miro hacia Levi con tristeza, pero ya no quiso preguntar nada, la noche en Venecia era hermosa, esta vez la dejaron pasar, Eren se encontraba dormitando en un diván del hotel donde se hospedaban, Levi aprovecho para tomar una ducha, esta fue larga, el agua caliente calmaba su cuerpo adolorido, al salir no encontró al castaño, tras llamarlo un par de veces se comenzó a preocupar al no verlo en la habitación, rápidamente se vistió, bajo a la recepción para buscarlo, pero no estaba por ningún lado del hotel, preocupado se acercó a un empleado del lugar _

_¿pero cómo demonios les preguntaba? No se hablar el idioma, uno me miro con cara de estúpido, hasta que otra turista se acercó a mí. _

\- ¿ocurre algo?

-b-bueno yo, necesito un favor

_Tras explicarle la situación, tradujo lo que deseaba decir_

-dice que vieron a un niño como el que describes, salir, tomar una góndola y no ha regresado

_Levi estaba, asustado, dispuesto a voltear a todo Venecia si era necesario, al salir del hotel, se topó cara a cara con un rostro familiar, Eren estaba delante de él, mirándolo con intriga_

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-pues yo

_antes de terminar de decir algo, Levi sujeto con furia los bíceps del castaño, sacudiéndolo un poco_

\- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entiendes?!

_Eren hizo una mueca de dolor ante el agarre de Levi_

_Entonces, me di cuenta de que lo estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, lo solté de inmediato, alejándome un poco, Eren estaba por decirme algo _

-y-yo …

_Pero lo interrumpí, sabía que había hecho mal_

-n-no, perdona, tsk…no debí, tsk

-vamos a la habitación, aquí todos nos miran

_Una vez ahí, Levi volteo hacia Eren, se acercó a él para sostener la parte donde lo había apretado, de repente reacciono y se hizo para atrás_

\- ¿te lastime?

-u-un poco…

-n-no tsk no debí sostenerte de esa manera _Levi se sentó en la cama, puso sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras ambas manos sostenían su cabeza_ maldita sea…

_Recordé, a mi padre y la manera en la que reaccionaba cuando algo no le gustaba, estoy haciendo lo mismo, n-no… no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo de llegar a la parte en donde, solo arrojaba el golpe y preguntaba después. _

_Eren se quitó una mochila que tenía en la espalda, la dejo en el suelo, acercó a Levi sentándose a su lado, busco su rostro, lo intento sostener, pero Levi lo rechazo, volteando, Eren insistió, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, con mucha ternura, aun así, el cuerpo de Levi temblaba, al igual que su mandíbula_

-oye, sé que lo que paso no está bien, te dije que nunca me sostuvieras de esa manera, Levi, _ los pulgares de Eren, acariciaban las mejillas de Levi mientras le decía _ ¿así reaccionas siempre?

-n-no, yo, no lo sé, me, me preocupé cuando no te vi, es todo y y-yo,

-no se la historia de tu padre y la tuya, salvo que maltrato a su hijo de 6 años, algo me dice que le causo más daño del que imagino

-odie toda mi vida que me tratara así y ahora … tengo miedo de… tratarte como él lo hizo conmigo

-te educo de una manera que no tienes que repetir y confió en que no lo harás de nuevo

\- ¿y como lo sabes? ¿Cómo vas a confiar en mi después de esto?

-mi padre, me dijo una vez "una persona arrepentida de corazón, debe sentir el dolor que causo como suyo, si no es así, no confíes de nuevo, volverá a lastimar, a engañar" actúas como si me hubieras arrancado el brazo

_por primera vez, Eren vio en esos ojos serios, rígidos y estoicos, dolor, hasta podría jurar que unas lágrimas querían asomarse_

_Recordé a su padre, el me dio el mismo consejo, la cosa es, que yo debía aplicarlo en mi vida y ahora su hijo, lo usa en mi para perdonarme. _

-tienes razón, tengo el don de arruinar todo

-no te conocí en mejores circunstancias, me besaste a la fuerza, me insultaste un par de veces, llegaste a mi cama sin permiso, me dio miedo muchas actitudes tuyas, pero te detuviste cuándo te lo pedí ¿crees que no aprecio que lo hicieras por tu cuenta ahora? Levi no eres tu padre, estoy seguro de que nunca considero que te lastimaba

_le pelinegro no dijo nada, de un momento a otro, Eren busco el rostro de Levi para besarlo, el beso fue largo, pero no pasional, fue como buscando consuelo_

_Confirmé, que no me odia, al separarse de mí, junto su frente con la mía y le dije_

-perdóname

-estamos aprendiendo a vivir juntos, claro que te perdono, ambos tenemos que cambiar Levi, para que esto funcione…

\- ¿y si fallo?

-jeje, errar es de humanos, no existe una relación perfecta, solo aquellas que superan los problemas y sabes, quiero tratar el tema, te vi molesto conmigo desde que entramos al museo, si tienes una molestia dime

-dijiste que te casaste porque querías estar ahí, pero dime una cosa ¿Qué paso con tus sentimientos por Reiner?

_Eren aparto la mirada, se veía triste, cerro los ojos, suspiro y me miro. _

-los deje ir, me case contigo sin sentimientos románticos por él y lamento mucho, haber roto su corazón _ante eso Eren ya tenía un par de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos_ me quite la venda de los ojos, las dudas que guardaba, no te mentiré, me dijo que me podía arrepentir, pero no lo hice

\- ¿Por qué?

-porque algo en mí, me dijo que ir con Reiner no era correcto, aun así, sé que me guarda rencor, no lo vi después de la iglesia, no le dije adiós y es lo que más me duele _y ahí sus lágrimas salieron con un lamento_ porque sé que me odia ahora y jamás voy a tener a mi hermano de vuelta, soy un estúpido, por años sabia de este matrimonio y me atreví a enamorarme de él, ¡Lo ilusione y al final le di la espalda! _Eren llevo las manos a su corazón y miro con rencor su pecho_ Ngh... ¡nadie se merece lo que le hice! ¡decir te amo y que al final no sea cierto! ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Si dije una mentira tan grande… no sé si me perdoné, si confié otra vez en mi

_¿pero qué error cometió Eren? Y si Reiner no lo perdona o lo culpa, es un maldito cobarde, tiene el mal hábito de no escuchar._

_Levi se acercó y tomo de los hombros a Eren, lo miro fijamente_

-es… una situación delicada, pero no te culpes, si existe un culpable de tus penas soy

_Pero Eren cubrió mi boca, me miro a los ojos mientras decía. _

-no eres culpable de nada, yo decidí por mí, lo que dije ahora, es algo que no pude decir en su momento, me duele y mucho, pero no tiene que ver contigo

\- ¿estás seguro de eso?

-quien vivirá toda su vida a tu lado soy yo, desde el momento en el que apareciste en mi vida, supe que no podía dar marcha atrás, no sé qué vio mi padre en ti, pero él era bueno, nunca hizo nada para lastimarme y creo que no se equivocó contigo

-debes saber algo

_Por segunda vez, le confié a alguien lo que realmente paso en mi vida, conté cada detalle, cada palabra dicha, mi relación con Reiner, lo que paso con Petra, lo que hable con su padre y lo que el mío también decidió, me miro atento, sin interrumpir y cuando termine, me miro enojado. _

\- ¿y por qué no te defendiste?

-no le vi el caso, no había nadie de mi lado _Levi metió la mano a su saco y mostro dos cosas, la libreta que siempre cargaba y la pluma con la que escribía _ aún conservo su obsequio _Eren lo miro sorprendido, pero Levi mostro melancolía_ sé que sientes ante su desprecio, al igual que tú, su opinión de mí, me importaba, sentí que le falle

-eso no es cierto, fue un error que cometiste, Reiner no quiso escucharte por eso no se arreglaron las cosas

-y tampoco te escucho a ti, prefirió esconderse _Eren abrió los ojos, aparto la mirada pues era verdad_ recibí un te amo de una persona, pero tu padre tenía razón, era falso, el tuyo fue real, pero debido a mi imprudencia pagaste un precio, le debo mucho a tu padre y como te dije, te debo mucho a ti, pero no vengo de una familia que me enseñara a pagar con buenas monedas, estoy podrido por dentro

-ya nos lastimaron muchas veces Levi, no debemos lastimarnos entre nosotros

-una cosa más y quiero que lo hagas, no seas sumiso conmigo, tienes carácter, úsalo a tu favor

-lo hare, gracias _Levi guardo silencio, Eren suspiro un poco, miro aquella pluma, era negra, con una punta de plata_ entonces, si eran buenos amigos

-éramos

-te mostrare algo _Eren se levantó, fue por la mochila para de nuevo estar al lado de Levi y saco de ella una bolsa de farmacia_ recordé que ayer… no usamos protección y bueno, fui por unas pastillas anticonceptivas, me dijo la chica de la farmacia que sirven durante 72 horas, ya me la tome y te traje am espera _Eren con gran entusiasmo saco del interior de la bolsa, un frasco de pastillas_ este es analgésico para el dolor, este es para el dolor de cabeza, esta es vitamina C, estaba en oferta, mi mamá me daba en las mañanas, es un hábito que no pienso dejar, estos son condones y también te traje esto _el último paquete era grande, estaba envuelto en papel periódico_ lamento la envoltura, no es elegante, pero no tuve tiempo y compre esto en una tienda de antigüedades

\- ¿Qué es?

-tú me diste un regalo de bodas, es mi turno de darte algo a ti

_Levi extendió las manos para recibir el obsequio, miro un rato su regalo y le quito despacio la envoltura, descubrió en su interior, un portafolio_

-no era necesario

-quería dártelo ¿no te gusta?

-no es eso… ay Dios soy un estúpido ¿fuiste a esto?

-sí, estabas bañándote y me dio pena entrar… jeje, perdona por no avisarte

_El portafolio, era negro, elegante, lo sentí pesado, intuí que tenía cosas adentro, así que saque todo con cuidado, llamo de inmediato mi atención un caja negra, en la caja, había un par de plumas fuente, con varios cartuchos, en si una de las plumas era hermosa, era plateada, estaba adornada con un búho dorado, mirándome fijamente con un par de cristales rojos en sus ojos. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a las cosas, resalto una libreta tamaño francés, forrada en piel negra, pasta dura, las horas en blanco y de separador, una pluma natural de pavo real, observaba todo y Eren me dijo. _

-dicen que los búhos son de buena suerte, son animales sabios, traen fortuna a los bolsillos, muy propio de un banquero, sus ojos son de cuarzo rojo, ese cuarzo da claridad mental para toda ocasión, además de que da energía al cuerpo, en la tienda de regalos era la única que tenían jeje ¿te gusta?

-es, una pluma muy hermosa

-hablando de suerte y de plumas, esa pluma de pavo real, tiene un significado "es un animal que no le tiene miedo a exhibir lo que tiene, para obtener lo que desea" quizá vean vanidad en tu persona, pero, lo que no saben del pavo real es que come plantas venenosas

-hmp, me llega mucho de eso

-lo note, nadie debe pasar por lo que tu viviste, aun así aquí estas, lo que intento decir es am, que creo que todo lo malo que viviste, quizá fue por un propósito, solo que aún no lo sabes, tal vez sea la esencia de tu belleza _Levi miro fijamente a Eren después de esa palabra "belleza" el castaño, se tensó, pero siguió hablando _ y-yo sé que, p-preguntaste el porqué, uff me case contigo porque, porque te aprecio, algo me dijo que estaba bien ir hacia ti y no darte la espalda

_Levi no le dio respuesta por un largo rato, mantenía sus ojos fijos en su obsequio, movía de un lado para el otro esa pluma con el búho, suspiro, miro hacia Eren, sostuvo su rostro y le dijo_

-sabes algo, si no hubiera sido tan idiota, si Reiner no hubiera llamado a tu padre, quizá nunca, te habrías topado en mi camino

-tal vez si

-pero en otras circunstancias y si pase por todo eso, para conocerte, para que estuvieras aquí, valió la pena, si no te hubiera encontrado, no habría comprendido lo que significa la bondad, no creo que exista el amor Eren, pero creo que tú… eres lo más parecido a eso, solo lamento no ser ese hombre que mereces

_Eren estaba llorando, me miro, tomo mi mano y contesto _

-todo es un ciclo, existe renacimiento y muerte, a veces el invierno atrasa la primavera, pero eso no evita que llegué, debemos vivir dificultades, debemos tener esperanza de ser mejores, el uno para el otro, te prometí cuidarte y lo voy a cumplir, entre los dos será más fácil

_Levi abrazo al menor, se quedaron de esa manera, hasta que el pelinegro dejo caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del castaño, este no rechazo la idea de tener intimidad, para su sorpresa, Levi solo recargo el rostro en su pecho, tras unos momentos, la posición se volvió cómoda, Eren paso sus dedos, enredándolos un poco en esa cabellera negra, de un momento a otro, ambos durmieron, al despertar, Eren noto que Levi seguía en la misma posición, solo que esta vez sostenía su mano y se dieron un beso al despertar_

_Pase esa semana a su lado, permití que me mostrara el mundo a su manera, de hostilidad, pasamos a una convivencia amable, es lo que Eren me pidió desde un principio, recorrimos Venecia, subimos y bajamos tres veces la Scala Contarini del Bovolo, una hermosa escalera de caracol, recorrimos el mercado, comimos pizza, queso, Eren duro un día con indigestión pero sorprendentemente quiso seguir comiendo para probar el helado, escuchamos que una sirena de alarma comenzó a sonar, Eren le pregunto a nuestro guía que resulto llamarse Fabrizzio. _

_No era más que un aviso de que la ciudad estaba pasando por el fenómeno del Acqua Alta, varias personas usaban botas de colores rebasando su rodilla, para cruzar los lugares inundados, eso a Eren no le importo, dio un salto de la góndola hacia el agua, se estaba divirtiendo, nadando de un lado hacia el otro, contagiando su idea, otros turistas hicieron lo mismo, me uní a él solo para advertirle que esa agua no era higiénica, en fin, no era como si le afectara. _

_Pasamos nuestras noches en Venecia de muchas formas, un par de veces la cosa se puso intima, otras solo conversamos, miramos televisión, continuamos la lectura Del Conde de Montecristo, Eren me mostro que la cama no era necesariamente solo para dormir o tener sexo, en poco tiempo entendí sus múltiples funciones. Estábamos pasando un momento individual en la mañana, yo revisaba mis notas y Eren miraba la televisión, hasta que hablo. _

\- ¿Qué hoy no es nuestro último día aquí?

-sí, ya preparé mi maleta

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?

-si tu idea es como la de ayer, déjame decirte que me rehusó a salir de aquí

-jeje, lo siento, yo no sabía que Poveglia era la "isla de los muertos" además no fue tan malo

-había huesos por todos lados… y estoy muy seguro de que alguien me soplo la oreja… sin mencionar que te arrojaste a explorar el interior del edificio, que resultó ser un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado ¿tienes idea de lo que le hacían a la gente ahí?

-quería ver un lugar lúgubre

-y, para terminar, esa isla era un lugar de cuarentena para personas con peste negra, es una maldita fosa común, nos pudimos contagiar de algo

\- ¿sabías que hace poco intentaron hacer un viñedo? Los trabajadores se quejaron de que vieron apariciones _así que Eren hizo una voz siniestra_ uuh el alma en pena que soplo tu oreja vendrá esta noche por tu alma _lo que recibió Eren ante su juego, fue una bolita de papel en la cara_ ¡ay!

-hare lo que quieras, mientras no me ensucie o tenga que saltar huesos de cadáveres

-pues, entonces decide, no has dicho que quieres hacer en todo el viaje

-deja termino mis pendientes y decido _Eren miro la mano de Levi, para su sorpresa, el seguía usando la pluma que le había regalado Reiner, sin darse cuenta hizo un puchero y Levi si lo percato_ ¿estás bien?

-am, sí, solo que am, quería saber si desayunamos afuera del hotel, puedes, terminar tu trabajo al mismo tiempo _no se negó a la idea, en lo que Levi trabajaba Eren desayunaba, de vez en cuando miraba esa pluma, se preguntó por qué Levi no utilizaba mejor la que le había obsequiado, supuso que era algo que Levi atesoraba, que era importante, difícilmente se desharía de eso_ am, voy al sanitario, no me tardo

-adelante

_Cuando Eren se fue, noté que miraba con tristeza ¿ahora que hice? _

_en eso se escuchó una voz, con acento italiano_

-ese niño cada vez que te mira, parece descifrar un acertijo

_Mire a mi costado, y si, nuestro guía de la góndola ¡estaba hablando mi idioma! Maldito infeliz _

-yo igual intento entenderlo y ¿Qué no se supone que solo parlas italiano?

-soy un guía turístico, claro que hablo más de un idioma y tu acento es horrible, en fin, tuo esposo es una persona sumamente encantadora, aun no capisco como es que se casó contigo y la única forma lógica que se me ocurrió de que eso pasara, es matrimonio arreglado ¿no es verdad? _ante el silencio y la mirada desviada del pelinegro, el hombre dijo_ me lo imaginaba, parece que dos extraños viajan juntos

-lo dijo, somos dos extraños conociéndose

-il bambino no lo ve de ese modo, cada paso que da, voltea hacia ti para ver como la estas pasando, él quiere que la pases bien

\- ¿y por qué me dice todo esto?

-porque eres un poco lento para entender, no sé qué tengas en la mano, pero es obvio que lo molesta y lo pone triste, mira io no quiero meterme en su vida, pero il bambino me agrada y no quiero verlo triste

_Entonces lo entendí, la pluma que me obsequio Reiner, aún estaba usándola, no me deshice de ella porque considere un desperdicio de tinta el dejarla a un lado, la verdad es, que le tengo un aprecio inconsciente, muchas veces la intente tirar a la basura, siempre ponía un pretexto para no hacerlo._

-ya veo

\- ¿regalo de un amante?

\- ¿Qué? No

\- ¿es importante?

\- es complicado

-aja, complicato, eso me dijo mi exesposo cuando se fujo con su amante

-que no es de un amante y tampoco importante, solo dije que complicado

-decídete ragazzo, el único que sufre ante tu torpeza de no ser claro es el pobre niño, si dices que no es importante maledizione, tira esa cosa a la basura, no lo vas a extrañar si no es importante

-hmp, pues, tal vez tengas razón

-claro que la tengo, io una vez deje ir a la persona que amaba por descuidarla, te va a pasar lo mismo

-yo no lo amo

-pero te importa ¿no? Al cabo es casi lo mismo, pero sin passione _Levi desvió la mirada, el hombre suspiro y le dijo_ ay mio Dio, mira que tienes suerte, si a mí me casaran a la fuerza con un angelo como ese, estaría saltando por todo Nesso festejando de contento, claro que, viéndote, ahora capisco, porque se la pasa triste todo el tempo

-mire, está cruzando la línea, mejor cállese

\- ¡a mí no me calles io te digo a ti que te calles!

_cuando Eren regreso, noto a Levi y a su guía discutiendo, una vez se aclaró la voz, el castaño pregunto_

\- ¿volviste a preguntarle donde estaba su hermana?

-na, de seguro anda parada en una esquina _ambos varones se miraron enojados_ ¿puedes, decirles en la barra, que me pongan un expreso para llevar?

-claro

_Eren de dio la vuelta, miro de reojo a los varones, pero siguió su camino, Levi por su lado miro hacia el italiano_

-a ver dime entonces tú, genio ¿Qué hago para que las cosas mejoren según tu grandiosa opinión?

\- ¿ya te acostaste con él? _Levi ligeramente se puso rojo y el italiano sonrió de lado_ a bueno, no la tienes tan difficile, estas en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo, eres idiota porque quieres, no se la storia que los unió, pero al menos puedes prometer un futuro alentador, sin bolígrafos que lo perturben

_Reflexione un poco, en la noche, Eren estaba por poner su pijama, entonces, le hable de repente. _

-se me ocurrió cenar afuera

\- ¿en serio? No, esta vez quiero descansar, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano

-anda, solo será un momento

_Dudoso de mi propuesta, me siguió, lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a Fabrizzio en una góndola diferente, esta era elegante, espaciosa, de color negro con bordes dorados, un par de caballos de mar dorados a los costados, los asientos de terciopelo rojo y cojines brillantes- _

_a Eren se le ilumino el rostro al ver todo eso, Levi entro primero a la góndola, estirando su mano para invitarlo a ser el siguiente, Eren sonrió y acepto el viaje, sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de Venecia de noche, Levi se aclaró la garganta, le extendió a Eren un pedazo de papiro, junto a la pluma fuente que le había obsequiado Reiner_

\- ¿Levi?

_por su lado él ya había sacado otro papiro, solo que este tenía algo escrito y comenzó a leerlo_

\- "dejo atrás, miedos, penas, a un padre que me lastimo, una amistad fallida, una familia rota, dudas sobre si mi matrimonio va a funcionar, al hombre que fui, malagradecido, gruñón"

-jeje. aja si

-calla al menos lo intentare "que tiene dudas sobre el amor, para abrirle paso a una nueva vida con Eren que, desde el 22 de septiembre, es mi esposo"

_Levi doblo su hoja y la convirtió en un barquito de papel, Eren rápidamente entendió todo y con esa pluma escribió a tiempo que leía en voz alta_

\- "dejo atrás, un amor fallido, mi sumisión, miedos, penas, dudas de que el hombre que esta junto a mí no es bueno, porque me ha demostrado lo contrario, para recibir con felicidad mi nueva vida, para, confiar y quizá amar, a Levi que, desde el 22 de septiembre, es mi esposo"

_ambos se miraron fijamente, se sonrieron_

_Al igual que yo doblo su hoja, el me dio su barco y yo le entregue el mío y los dejamos nadar en el canal Veneciano, los vimos alejarse poco a poco, hasta que los perdimos de vista, cuando eso paso, lo tome de la mano, Eren recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y podría jurar que lo escuche suspirar, tuve que separarme de el para hacer una última cosa_

_Levi tomo la pluma fuente, estiro la mano para arrojarla y Eren lo detuvo_

-n-no espera, no quiero que te deshagas de ella, solo porque me am, bueno, no por mi

-lo he tratado de hacer por años, quiero hacerlo por los dos ahora que tengo valor, pero antes respóndeme una cosa ¿realmente estas bien aquí conmigo?

Eren me observo fijamente, lo dijo con una mueca alegre en su rostro

-lo estoy, confió en que lo estaré

_Con esas palabras, hice lo que debí hacer tiempo atrás, la pluma fuente salió volando, la arroje lo más fuerte que pude, me senté de nuevo a su lado, nos sonreímos, juntamos frentes y miramos el paisaje, la música italiana era el fondo perfecto, me permití disfrutar al fin del viaje, todo lo que sucedió, fue liberador, quien me lastimo no esta y en que puse mis esperanzas, se encuentra a mi lado, por primera vez en este viaje, no lo solté de la mano, quería asegurarme, de que no fuera un sueño. _

_Debo mencionar, que, al dejar la ciudad, prometimos regresar, viajamos en tren para regresar a Londres, al llegar, voltee hacia Eren, quien bajo del tren despacio, llego a mi lado y subimos a un carruaje, camino a mansión, en la que ahora viviremos. _

_Eren miro por la ventana, ahora esas calles serian su nueva vista, pero una llamo su atención, ahora en su mano derecha, Levi sostenía la pluma con el búho, escribiendo en el libro en blanco que le obsequio, ante eso, el castaño poso una sonrisa en sus labios y se atrevió a preguntar_

\- ¿Cuándo regresas a trabajar?

-en dos días, no estoy nervioso por si preguntas

-jeje, sé que no, te miras emocionado

-lo estoy, les enseñare como se hace, aunque mejor deséame suerte

-te deseo éxito

_Llegamos a la mansión, Hanji, la estúpida cuatro ojos nos recibió cuando bajamos del carruaje. _

-un placer tenerlos de regreso ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-que te importa

_contesto Levi al momento de bajar, la paso de largo para ingresar a la mansión, pero Eren solo negó con la cabeza, a diferencia de Levi, contesto amablemente_

-fue un viaje placentero

-me alegra escúcharlo amo Eren, siento el preguntar ¿usara su apellido o el del amo Levi?

-pues, no veo razón para no usar los dos, Eren Jaeger de Ackerman, suena bien para mi jeje

-sin duda alguna

_Eren se entretuvo un rato en la entrada, al percatarse noto que Levi no había entrado, al llegar a su lado pregunto_

\- ¿todo bien?

-solo quería que entráramos juntos

_Eren me tomo de la mano, caminamos de ese modo al interior de la mansión, a partir de ahora, será testigo, de mi vida a su lado. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 7**

Un obsequio

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Lamento si me tarde en publicar, tuve trabajo XD

Mac1826 : gracias OwO jajajaja, me costó mucho armar italiano con sentido ajajaja son una pareja que se esta conociendo, que se deben de tener paciencia, comprensión y ternura xDD o si no, pues al menos que se traten bien, uuh me alagas muchas gracias y claro que los buscare, gracias por la recomendación y gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio y lo llevo en mi corazón,

Sumire crazzy: jajajaja OwO el amor se inunda en esa ciudad últimamente jajajajajaja, disfrute escribir sobre Italia, lo volveré utilizar wiii TwT waaaaah gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi trabajo, me fangirleo jajaja y bueno, el sexo casual es eso, y Eren si disfruta a Levi, digo ¿Quién no? Jajajajaj niño afortunado, pero si igual al menos Levi y Eren satisfacen lujuria mutuamente, pero de eso hablaremos despues skdjkjshkshf gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

**EREN:**

_Las primeras noches que la pase aquí en la mansión, me dedique a verificar cada rincón, esa nota que halle en la fotografía del antiguo Amo de esta casa hizo que me inquietara, desafortunadamente no encontré nada, al menos por ahora, buscare con más cuidado, pasando a otra actividad, mire que libros tenían en la biblioteca, para mi fortuna eran temas de interés, Hanji era una ama de llaves competente, la mansión cuando la vi por primera vez, lucia sucia, a nuestra llegada estaba totalmente impecable, lo que me desanimo, no sé, algo sospechaba que lo que buscaba probablemente ya no se encontraba._

_Eren estaba paseando en el jardín, Hanji estaba a su lado en todo momento sosteniendo un cuaderno de dibujo, el castaño de repente efuso una sonrisa, pidió su cuaderno y comenzó con su boceto_

-pensé que le agradaba la mansión tal y como estaba Amo Eren

-también dije que arreglar ciertos detalles no eran cuestión de un par de días, no será un gran cambio en el jardín _el boceto que mostro el castaño era sin duda hermoso, la fuente seria retirada, en su lugar se pondría un lago artificial con lirios acuáticos, en medio de ese lago un quiosco, que sería equipado con algunas comodidades y para acceder a él, un pequeño puente_ bueno, admito que no tiene nada de pequeño el cambio

-se verá hermoso, dibuja muy bien si me permite decirlo

-gracias

_Después del jardín, pase a la habitación que ahora compartía con Levi, la cual no me agrado_

-son sabanas de seda, la mejor calidad

-no me gustan _declaro Eren_ ordene sabanas de algodón egipcio, llegaran en la tarde

-como ordene

_Después de mirar de un lado para el otro, termine agotado, decidí descansar en la sala de estar, mire hacia la chimenea, justo ahí sentí una mano pasando por mi cabello, al voltear, Levi se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro._

-encontré en la mansión _dijo Levi entusiasmado_ una bodega de licor en el sótano

\- ¿en serio? Por tu cara parece que algo que te gusto

-oh si _Levi saco detrás de él una botella de cerveza_ al menos sé que el viejo tenía buenos gustos, cerveza alemana, hecha con el mejor trigo

-aun no me agrada su sabor

-es porque no has probado mejor calidad, acompáñame a probarla

-uff está bien, aunque me gustaría en esta ocasión un maridaje apropiado

-es una buena idea, lo que me recuerda que tengo apetito ¡Hanji! _la mujer llego rápidamente, entrando una reverencia_ prepara un platillo para acompañar un Schneider Weisse

-como ordene Amo

_Cuando ella se fue, note el rencor que mostraba Levi hacia ella_

\- ¿Por qué la tratas así?

-digamos que esta mujer le fue tan fiel a mi padre, que muchas veces me delato, en cada una de esas veces me lastimaron y castigaron, ocasionalmente el orden cambiaba

_No me quise involucrar, entiendo el resentimiento de Levi, hasta que cometió un acto que no puedo pasar por alto, cuando estábamos comiendo, Hanji se aproximó con una charola, de repente se tropezó y cayó al suelo, mire rápidamente y note que Levi le había puesto el pie. _

_Eren se levantó de su lugar, azotando la servilleta en la mesa, se acercó a la mujer y le ayudo a levantarse, pero ella contesto_

-d-disculpe mi torpeza

\- ¿estás bien? _el joven noto que la mano de Hanji sangraba, pues se había cortado con un pedazo de vidrio, el cual provenía de un vaso roto, al momento de poner las manos para detener su caída, fue herida_ ay Dios, ve a lavarte, deja esto aquí

-n-no puedo dejar

-ahora, es una orden _al irse la mujer, la mirada severa de Eren hacia Levi se hizo notar_ vi lo que hiciste

-ups, mi error, antes de que me digas algo, yo prometí dejar todo atrás para tratarte bien a ti, con el resto del mundo no pienso bajar la cabeza

_suspirando un poco, Eren se agacho y levanto los platos y vasos rotos, al tiempo que decía_

-cómo te relaciones con los demás, de un modo u otro me afecta ¿lo sabes?

-hmp no soy tolerante con los traidores

-por lo que se de mi suegro, no era benevolente, paso a paso, te darás cuenta de que actuar como tu padre, no es la solución

_Me sentí mal por lo que le dije, también lo entiendo, aun así, sus actos no son correctos, al entrar a la cocina me tope con una escena que me afligió, Hanji estaba llorando, sentada en una silla, deje la charola con los platos rotos y me acerque para ayudarla a tratar su herida. _

-n-no se preocupe, estoy bien

-lamentó la actitud de Levi, te ofrezco disculpas en su nombre

-no tiene porque

-entonces te ofrezco disculpas por mi

_Eren tomo un frasquito de alcohol y limpio la herida, asegurándose de no encontrarse con vidrios rotos_

-se porque el Amo Levi me odia, lamento mucho ahora no poder cambiar el pasado

-seguías solo ordenes, pero seguir las ordenes de un tirano, nos vuelve iguales

-tiene razón, vi como maltrataban a ese niño y no hice nada, me importo más el honor de servir que el de proteger

-Levi lo entenderá en su momento, debemos darle tiempo, ahora que se un poco la historia, mi suegra te puso aquí para decirnos que hacemos a diario ¿verdad?

-lamento decirle que sí

-en ese caso, ¿dónde está ahora tu lealtad? ¿con mi suegra o con nosotros? la respuesta, me ayudara a tomar una decisión, porque no voy a permitir que sigan lastimando a Levi, se volvió lo que es por culpa de ustedes y estoy dispuesto a retirar, todo aquello que le recuerde su pasado, incluyéndote

_Hanji me miró fijamente, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, después solo delineo una mueca de melancolía._

-usted, es muy parecido a su padre, era amable, pero nunca dejó de ser feroz cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos, sin embargo, poseía un defecto, nunca se defendió de las personas que amo, lo vi sufrir muchas veces ante eso, no cometa sus errores

-no soy el reflejo de mi padre, para cometer sus errores

_Hanji hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y contesto_

-mi lealtad esta con ustedes, cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedirla

_Me quede pensando en sus palabras, cuando vende su herida, recordé que mi papá era un hombre que imponía respeto ante los extraños, con mi madre era una tierna oveja, difícilmente se negaba a hacer lo que le pedía, lo mismo pasaba conmigo, nunca me pidió hacer algo para él, salvo esta propuesta de matrimonio, esa fue la razón en un principio para aceptarla._

-que así sea, tomate el día, recupérate de la herida

-gracias Amo

_Camine hacia la sala, en el pasillo me tope de sorpresa con Levi, quien me miro enojado_

\- antes de que digas algo, necesitas saber que ella

_Y me adelante a decirle, pues ya sabía que era_

-es una espía de tu madre, no lo negó y tampoco consentiré que este en la mansión, si no cumple su palabra de ser fiel a nosotros, necesito al menos, que seas neutral con ella

-si como no

-Levi… por favor, es competente en sus labores y se necesita alguien así para llevar una casa como esta

-bueno ya, la dejo en paz como dices, pero te advierto que no me agrada la idea

_Me dio un respiro al menos, me di cuenta que la servidumbre a nuestra disposición era basta, ahí recordé que mi dote paso a manos de la familia Ackerman, bueno ahora son mi familia también, mi madre me preparo para esto, aunque la verdad, no me siento tan seguro, Levi se la paso en lo que ahora se es su … estudio, ¿oficina?, bueno, estuvo trabajando, yo solo tome un libro y me senté junto a la chimenea, disfrute de ese calor, junto a una charola de galletas con leche, de repente me envolvieron en una manta, al buscar, Levi se sentó junto a mí y pregunte._

\- ¿mañana iras a trabajar?

-naturalmente, ya preparé todo y me agrada la idea de usar ahora mi mejor traje para la ocasión

-que bien, porque pensé que usarías las camisas sin planchar ajaja

-ya déjame, voy a dormir ¿vienes?

-en un momento, me faltan un par de paginas

-hmp ¿Qué lees? _Levi sostuvo un poco el libro entre sus manos_ ¿El sabueso de Baskerville?

-Sherlock Holmes es de mis personajes favoritos ¿te imaginas si fuera real? _Eren dijo eso con ojos brillantes_ ese si es un hombre, al que me encantaría usar todos mis temas de conversación

\- ¿ah sí?

-elemental mi querido Levi, ese hombre sí que vale la pena

-vaya, ósea que, si te gusta, algo me dice que te imaginabas ser su amante

-aunque la verdad si me llegue a imaginar un par de veces ser rescatado por él, jeje en realidad me imaginaba ser Watson, hombre de familia respetada, entro en la universidad de Oxford y además era médico militar, _en ese momento Eren comenzó a mover las manos entusiasmado_ teniendo aventuras, siendo el compañero del detective más grande de todos los tiempos

-tienes sueños frustrados…

_ Eren contesto desaminado_

-sí, de niño creía que podía ser como Watson, cubría el perfil, excepto por lo de la universidad y volverme médico o al menos enfermero jeje, pero eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, mi papá me apoyaba, como sea, descansa

_Eren regreso a su lectura, en lo que metía otra galleta a su boca, Levi miro hacia el castaño, quien al masticar inflaba el cachete, se le vino a la mente aquel niño que vio por primera vez, lleno de sueños, se acercó de nuevo, inclino su cuerpo, Eren por instinto levanto la vista y se topó con un beso, el cual extrañamente fue delicado, rozando despacio esos labios_

_No lo esperaba, me ha besado antes, pero, este beso, se sintió diferente, todo mi cuerpo sintió electricidad, me avergoncé un poco, Levi al final sostuvo mi rostro y me dijo en murmullo._

-no duermas tarde

-n-no lo hare

-y cuando quieras… puedes imaginarte que soy Sherlock para que uses todos tus temas de conversación conmigo

\- ¡¿ah?! ¿en serio?

-claro, sería algo que podremos usar para… otros asuntos, como am _ usando un tono sexy, Levi se acercó a Eren_ podemos imaginar que soy Holmes y te rescato

-Reiner y yo hacíamos eso cuando éramos niños

\- ¿Qué?...

-sí, pero yo era siempre Holmes y esta casa antigua se ve que tiene muchos secretos jejeje, podemos imaginar un caso paranormal, culpando al jardinero

-creo que no me estas entendiendo

\- ¿no estamos un poco grandes para jugar el detective?

-olvídalo _Levi se levantó, miro a Eren y le dijo con una sonrisa_ ya crecerás

-decídete ¿vamos a jugar o no?

_Levi negó con la cabeza, se agacho y beso la frente de Eren_

-tal vez, cuando entiendas lo que trate de decir

_Cuando se fue, me abrace a mí mismo, sintiendo una calidez extraña, al mismo tiempo, mi corazón palpitaba rápido, si soy sincero, que haga eso conmigo, me hace feliz._

_alejada, Hanji noto la muestra de afecto, tenía un gesto contento y se dijo a ella misma_

-cuánta razón tenía Conde, ojalá pudiera verlo

_Termine mi lectura, subí a la habitación, me acosté en la cama, cubrí un poco a Levi con la manta y me dispuse a dormir, de repente sentí como sujetaban mi mano, correspondí esa muestra de afecto, y caí en los brazos de Orfeo, al otro día cuando el sol salió, me asome a la cama y no estaba Levi junto a mí, mire el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana, algo temprano, aun así curioso me levante, me sorprendió ver a un par del personal limpiando el comedor, señas de que alguien había desayunado, Hanji llego casi de inmediato a mi lado, antes de saludar le pregunte._

\- ¿Levi ya se fue?

-desde las 5:45 estaba en la puerta

\- ¿tan temprano?

-así es Amo, la vida de un banquero es atareada, aunque deduzco que se fue mucho antes para estar al día con las actividades que desempeñara

-cierto, bueno, entiendo si no se despidió, aunque, quería desearle un buen día

-oh, pues, posiblemente no quiso despertarlo tan temprano

-quizás…

_mientras Levi descendía del carruaje, vestido con traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde, llego directamente a la puerta, saco sus llaves, entro y fue directamente a una oficina, la cual también abrió con llave_

-bueno, aquí estamos

_al entrar noto que solo tenía un escritorio, una silla y todo estaba sin adorno o decoración, pensaba en lo mucho que podría hacer, hasta que una voz se escuchó detrás de el_

-solo espero que no lo arruines

_Levi se dio la vuelta, mirando a Mikasa con desdén_

-como tu primo te digo jodete, como empresario, no mezcles las relaciones personales con el trabajo Mikasa, es poco profesional, retomare el cargo que merezco, quiero hacer una auditoria aprovechando el espacio que tengo en mi oficina

\- ¿estás loco? No puedes

_Pero Levi hablo con autoridad_

-puedo y debo ver donde demonios invirtieron mi dinero, mientras no estaba vigilándolos, además la dote jugosa de mi esposo esta invertida aquí, lo cual me hace acreedor de mucho más decisión sobre el capital y, sobre todo, no puedes negarme ese derecho, el que tiene el 51 % de las acciones soy yo y más te vale recordarlo _Mikasa lo miro con rabia, se dio la vuelta, pero Levi agrego_ quiero a mi secretaria ahora

-la despedimos

-creo que no fui claro, la quiero, ahora, y no me pasen llamadas de ningún tipo, a menos que sean de la mansión, estaré ocupado

_Mientras yo estaba en la biblioteca, al terminar mi libro busque otro, pero ya no me apetecía leer, fui a la cocina, al jardín, recorrí cada habitación de nuevo, me di cuenta de una cosa, no tenía a nadie con quien charlar, mire el teléfono y sin dudarlo marque a mí, bueno, le marque a mi madre, quien me respondió fue Sasha, después de saludarla pregunte por mamá, no espere que dijera._

-oh como lo siento cariño, fue a su club de lectura, después de eso me dijo que iría a comer con un marques y no volverá hasta la noche

-lo entiendo y ¿Reiner?

_Hubo un silencio y me contesto_

-tampoco se encuentra, lo siento

-n-no, está bien, llamare más tarde

_Al colgar me sentí triste, ellos hacen su vida sin mí y eso está bien, creo que yo igual debo hacer la mía, lo intente, en la tarde no sabía qué hacer, leer ya no me apetecía, ya había recorrido todas las habitaciones, lo único que me quedaba por hacer es intentar cocinar algo. Fue cuando recordé que podía quedar con Levi para comer, me acerqué a Hanji, quien estaba limpiando las ventanas de la mansión._

-el amo Levi nunca nos dio su extensión personal

-pero, tienen el número del banco ¿no?

-oh sí, eso puedo dárselo

_Me entusiasme, cuando me dieron el número marque inmediatamente, me contesto una operadora, quien me dio una gran oferta de cuenta habiente, pero me negué_

-am, estoy buscando la extensión para comunicarme con Levi Ackerman

-oh, lo siento señor, no puedo darle el contacto directo de ninguno de nuestros ejecutivos

-am bueno, ¿cambiaría la situación si le dijera que soy Eren, su esposo? Trato de comunicarme con él, pero no puedo

-un momento por favor

_la operadora marco la extensión de Levi, nadie respondió, así que se dirigió con la segunda persona al mando, una vez levantaron la bocina una voz femenina se escuchó_

-diga

-Señor Ackerman

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-l-lo siento y-yo

-me viste esta mañana, háblame como es debido y dime ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-y-yo, ejem, e-en la línea tengo a un joven que dice ser el esposo del del

_pero la voz interrumpió_

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Eren

-pásame la llamada

-enseguida señorita

_Espere un momento y de repente escuche una voz masculina, pero no era la de Levi_

\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Levi Ackerman y

_Pero esa voz interrumpió_

-lo siento, Lord Ackerman no recibe llamadas de ninguna índole cuando está trabajando, fue muy específico al decir, que nadie debía estorbarle o interrumpirlo, sea quien sea

-bueno yo

-en especial si la llamada venia de su mansión

_Esa parte no me agrado, simplemente colgué el teléfono ante esa nefasta actitud del otro lado de la bocina, si soy honesto, me puso triste el saber que estaba interrumpiendo, no sé qué se haga en su trabajo, pero… creo que es importante como para estorbar._

_pero detrás de la llamada, una mano con perfecta manicura puso el teléfono en su lugar, esa misma mano se acercó a su oreja para acomodar su cabello negro, rebelando a nadie más que Mikasa, esta vez usando su voz más suave_

-ups creo que lo hice sentir mal

_Decidí ver que más podía hacer, llegué a la sala y me percaté de que no teníamos televisión_

-oye Hanji _la mujer llego rápidamente y en cuanto apareció el castaño pregunto_ ¿Por qué no tienen televisión?

-oh, el Amo Kenny prescindió de ella, decía que ese era un aparato para dejar idiota a la gente

-él lo era y no tenía tv

\- ¿perdón?

-nada jeje, creo que necesitaremos una

-me encargare de eso

\- ¿y si no tenía televisión con que se entretenía?

-oh, permítame mostrarle

_Me llevo de nuevo a la biblioteca_

-ya la vi, ¿pero de verdad era lo único?

-oh, pero, no es lo único que tiene esta habitación

_Me sentí en una película, Hanji movió un libro y este provocó que todo el mueble pudiera recorrerse, entre entusiasmado, detrás de ese librero había un piano, pero no solo eso, tenía una mesa, cuadernos en blanco, una basta papelería, algunos vinos, copas_

-wooou increíble

-además el cuarto es a prueba de ruido, el Amo Kenny pasaba algunas veces su tiempo libre aquí

\- ¿el tocaba piano?

-no

_Me extraño esa respuesta ¿Quién pondría un piano si no lo usa? Pero ahora que lo veo, es, es un piano muy parecido al que, al que tenía mi padre… la nostalgia mi invadió, mi padre me enseñó a tocarlo._

-este lugar es increíble ¿tiene más habitaciones?

\- ¿no cree que sería más divertido buscarlas por su cuenta?

_Eren sonrió emocionado_

-sin duda

-tengo otra cosa que mostrarle

_Me llevo afuera de la mansión, a la parte trasera, me condujo a un establo, en él se encontraban un par de caballos, uno negro y otro café_

-no sabía que teníamos caballos

-tienen 5 años aquí ¿sabe montar?

-se montar, pero no soy su jinete así que antes de hacerlo debo ganarme su confianza

-jeje, sabia decisión

_Eren llego con el caballo negro, quien al ver al joven extraño relincho molesto, resoplo, pero el castaño dijo_

-ouh calma, calma ssh _se acercó poco a poco, pasaban los minutos y el caballo se relajó, Eren extendió su mano y casi de inmediato el caballo froto su nariz en ella, de esa manera, pudo acariciar su crin, en lo que decía con una voz dulce_ que hermoso caballo

-tiene un don natural Amo Eren

-ejeje, mi padre me dijo que los caballos sienten nuestras emociones, este se dio cuenta de que no era mi intensión invadir su espacio para lastimarlo, solo saludar ¿tienen nombre?

-el negro se llama Ícaro y el otro Avellana

-bueno, tendré con que entretenerme

_Pero hable muy pronto, comí solo, cene solo, estaba en la cama, solo, cerré mi libro, mire el reloj junto a mi cama, a las 11 de la noche no tienen los bancos abiertos ¿por qué tarda tanto?_

_con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido, en seguida, Levi entro a la habitación, se sujetó el cuello, sobándose constantemente, miro a la cama y vio al castaño dormir tranquilamente, con un libro en sus manos, suspirando, se acercó, lo puso en una posición más cómoda para dormir, lo cubrió con la manta y apago la luz_

_Al día siguiente, la misma historia, me desperté y Levi no estaba ahí ¿habrá llegado siquiera a casa? Le pregunte a Hanji y me dijo que, había venido solo a dormir y se fue temprano, lo entiendo, está trabajando, arreglando de nuevo su vida, debe ser su rutina o eso me decía a mismo, trate de esperarlo por dos noches seguidas, pero, el sueño siempre terminaba venciéndome o traicionándome ¿Por qué cuando quieres permanecer alerta tu cuerpo se duerme? Ah, pero tienes ganas de dormir y este decide que es buena hora para quedarse despierto toda la noche…_

_La verdad era que, también mi familia parecía evitarme, llame muchas veces, nadie contestaba, el estar a solas después de dos semanas, se volvió, doloroso, me gustaba estar solo, disfrutar un rato conmigo, pero, pero…_

_Eren tecleo con fuerza el piano, se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar_

_Mi padre, a pesar de que nos amaba mucho, cuando estaba ocupado, cuando tenía trabajo, no lo veía por meses, pero, mi madre estaba ahí, Sasha, mis amigos, no sentía la soledad invasiva, aquí, no conozco a nadie._

_esa noche, al retorno de Levi, este vio algo diferente, Eren no estaba en la habitación, "quizá fue al baño" lo intento buscar, pero al sentarse un poco en la cama, el sueño termino venciéndolo, y la verdad era que Eren estaba aún en la habitación secreta, tocando una sola tecla del piano, mirándola fijamente, al despertar Levi, no vio a Eren en la cama, así que se acercó a quien menos esperaba, Hanji, quien todos los días estaba lista para recibir cualquier orden_

\- ¿Dónde está Eren?

_pregunto Levi sin delicadeza_

-am, supongo que no en la habitación si me lo pregunta, en ese caso, no lo sé señor, me levanto a la hora que usted lo hace y me he dedicado a mis labores

-pff no tengo tiempo para buscarlo en este momento, Erwin ahora está llegando a la misma hora que yo, y no confió en nada de lo que hace

\- ¿algún motivo en particular Amo?

-desapareció una carpeta de las que estoy trabajando

-que desgracia

-avísame si lo ves o mejor aún, dile que se comunique conmigo

-am, Amo, no tengo el numero directo de su oficina

_Levi rápidamente anoto un número, arrojo el papel y salió corriendo de la mansión, Hanji al recoger el papel dio un suspiro, se dirigió a la biblioteca y al entrar, noto que Eren estaba dormido, sentado en una silla, tras sostener su hombro gentilmente, el castaño despertó_

\- ¿me quede aquí? ¿Levi ya se fue?

-sí

_entonces el castaño dijo decepcionado_

-ay …

-pero tengo una buena noticia, nos dio el número de su oficina, así que podrá llamarlo directamente

\- ¿en serio? al menos es una buena noticia

_Estaba entusiasmado, espere a que dieran las 2 de la tarde para saludar a Levi, pero al momento de que marque, no fue Levi quien me contesto._

\- ¿diga?

-am _Eren reconoció la voz, era esa voz masculina que había sido grosera_ busco a Levi, soy su esposo, me dijo que lo llamara

-ajaja, no, lo siento, el señor Ackerman está ocupado en este momento

-dudo mucho que lo esté si esperaba mi llamada, hágame el favor de comunicarme con Levi, ahora

-lo siento señor, yo trabajo para el señor Ackerman, no para usted

_Me colgó, ese sonido de la línea, retumbo en mis oídos, primero estaba enojado, luego cansado, al final triste, me fui a sentar en la cama de mi habitación, abrazando mi almohada, no sé cuánto tiempo pase de esa manera, pero de repente, sentí que ponían una manta encima de mí, me gire para ver quién era y Hanji estaba ahí, al verla me dieron muchas ganas de llorar._

-snig, lo siento, y-yo

-es bueno llorar, pero no debe ser una costumbre Amor Eren ¿puedo saber el motivo?

-snig, yo, no sé ¿me creerás si te digo que lo extraño?... snig…

-le creo

-me acostumbre a estar soportándolo… que ahora que no lo veo… me duele, sé que está trabajando, pero, aun así

-bueno, lo vi incluso con el Amo Kenny, en ocasiones eran semanas en las que no aparecía por aquí, el Amo Levi, viene a dormir sin falta

-no tiene caso si no lo veo…

-le preguntare un par de cosas, esperando al Amo Levi ¿lo hace en la cama?

-sí, me quedo sentado esperando que aparezca, pero, siempre me quedo dormido

\- ¿amanece arropado?

-sí

-yo no soy la que entra a su habitación, el Amo sí, creo que es la muestra de afecto que le puede dar mientras trabaja, dormir a su lado y al menos arroparlo

-no lo había visto de esa manera

-hoy me pregunto por usted al no verlo en la mañana

\- ¿en serio?

-sí, se veía preocupado, debería hablar con él sobre cómo se siente

-no lo veo cuando llega…

-pero puedo dejarle un recado

-cierto, creo que, me deje guiar por mi ideas, en vez de pensar una solución, gracias Hanji

-no es nada

_Me levante de mejor humor, baje a la chimenea y espere mirando el fuego, que algo pasara, en su lugar comencé a pensar, que Levi al igual que mi padre, pasaban días trabajando ¿me pregunto qué tan constante será? O si se molestara si pregunto cuando estaré con él. De repente escuche que se aclararon la voz, al mirar, no creí quien estaba entrando en la sala, me levante rápidamente, aunque dude en acercarme, pues era Reiner quien estaba ahí parado, mirándome, con una profunda tristeza, mezclada con una sonrisa._

-hola Eren _el castaño se acercó, al igual Reiner lo hizo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, ambos esta vez, se permitieron llorar_ perdona yo… yo quería, mejor visitarte, para ver como estas

_Me sentí aliviado al verlo, el tenerlo en mis brazos, solo que, este abrazo se sintió diferente, sentí mucha paz y tranquilidad, al ver que las cosas podrían mejorar._

-n-no ay que perdonar nada, me alegra que estés aquí

_mientras Levi, terminaba de anotar un par de cosas en su libreta, miro de reojo el teléfono, paso sus manos por el rostro y de repente un termo relleno de té apareció a su lado, junto a una voz femenina que decía_

-su té señor, no olvide que tiene una junta en 140 minutos, tiempo suficiente para comer un aperitivo _la chica era bajita, con un traje sastre femenino color rosa, su cabello ligeramente desordenado atado en un par de coletas, con cabello rojizo y ojo verde_ ¿ordeno donde siempre?

-olvida eso Isabel ¿no he recibido llamadas?

-no señor, ninguna desde hace dos semanas y si me permite comentar ejem, a Mikasa parece no agradarle el que regrese con usted, como su secretaria, la otra vez me escondieron mi agenda electrónica, al igual que varias carpetas

\- ¿y eso que? Ya golpeé a Erwin, no creo que lo vuelva a hacer

-pues, es algo sospechoso que no reciba llamadas en su línea, al igual no puedo llamar desde el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?

-en serio, yo llame de recepción, directamente al directivo de la junta de ahora porque no me regreso la llamada, algo que, usted no se encontraba y por eso no confirmo…

_Levi miro de un lado a otro, levanto el teléfono y marco un número, espero y espero_

-me lleva… hmp ¿marca extensiones internas?

-si

_volvió a llamar y espero y espero, hasta que una voz masculina se escucho_

\- ¿diga?

_fingiendo su voz, Levi respondió_

-ah sí, busco a Levi Ackerman ¿se encontrará?

-no, por el momento el Señor Ackerman no se encuentra

-oh que curioso porque _y dejando de fingir Levi dijo furioso_ ¡se supone que estoy en mi oficina! _rápidamente colgaron, a Levi se le marco una vena en la frente_ ahora si ese hijo de… tsk su madre zorra me las pagara

-tranquilo Señor

\- ¡que tranquilo ni que tranquilo, ahora vera ese hijo de!... _Levi de inmediato hizo una cara de sorpresa_ ay no

\- ¿todo bien señor? _pero no contesto, rápidamente tomo el teléfono, lo desespero un poco el que no sonora, colgó, marco, volvió a colgar y volvió a marcar _ señor

-esperaba la llamada de Eren

\- ¿Eren?... ouh su esposo jeje tranquilo, yo hago la llamada de otro teléfono, al parecer las únicas líneas que toma esa porquería son las de aquí

-voy a matar a alguien

-perdón por meterme, pero ¿es verdad que su esposo es muy apuesto?

\- ¿Quién dice?

-el Señor Smith, lo presume como si él se hubiera casado con su marido jeje

-ese perro infeliz se merece otra golpiza, anda, trata de comunicarme a la mansión

-enseguida

_ en ese momento, en la mansión Hanji levanto la bocina_

-mansión de los Ackerman

\- ¿Dónde está Eren?

-oh Amo Levi, bueno, el Amo Eren esta ahora atendiendo a una visita

\- ¿visita? Explícate bien, ama de llaves de tercera

-en su intento fallido de comunicarse con usted, para ver si podían comer juntos, el Amo Eren se sintió pésimo, así que fue a la cama a llorar como es ahora su costumbre desde que usted lo ha dejado en casa solo.

\- ¡Mira tú pedazo de!

-me pidió que hablara con claridad y lo hago señor, oh, por cierto, llego oportunamente un familiar del Amo, al parecer su nombre es Sir Reiner, están en la sala conversando

_y en eso se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, Levi la reconoció, ese era Eren, quien dijo entusiasmado_

-Hanji, voy a salir

-oh que alegría, Amo, el aire fresco después de tanto tiempo le caerá bien

_y Levi rompió un lápiz que tenía a la mano al escuchar la voz del rubio_

\- ¿a Levi no le molesta que salgas sin su permiso? A la Duquesa Kuchel que yo sepa la tenían bastante controlada, toda la familia Ackerman es así

_a lo que Hanji pudo escuchar lo que dijo Levi al otro lado de la línea_

-claro que no me molesta que salga ¡Pero si es contigo si y no hables de mi madre grandísimo animal!

_entonces Levi escucho la respuesta de Eren al rubio_

-se lo pediría, pero desde hace dos semanas que no… _Eren se retractó de sus palabras, no quería terminar en llanto o darle a Reiner, armas contra Levi, así que dijo rápidamente_ s-sé que no se molestara, e-en fin, es un hombre ocupado y no quiero molestarlo

-lo dices _de inmediato Reiner tomo la barbilla de Eren con una de sus manos, levantando su cara para mirarlo_ con tristeza

-b-bueno, y-yo am _ante esas palabras, Levi bajo la guardia, se calmó y escucho_ es una mansión muy grande, si no está Levi aquí, si me llego a sentir un poco solo, b-bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?

-ejem _Hanji miro hacia el par que salía _ el Amo Levi, acaba de llamar

_ante eso los ojos de Eren se iluminaron y dijo con entusiasmo_

\- ¿en serio?

-deja sus saludos y que espera verlo en la cena

-c-claro, ahí estaré am s-si vuelve llamar, dile que también le mando saludos

_Eren se fue entusiasmado, así que Hanji regreso a la llamada que tenía con Levi_

-espero que no tenga nada importante que hacer en la noche Amo, le organice una cita

\- ¿en serio estaba llorando?...

-lo hace con frecuencia desde que no lo ve, entiendo que su trabajo es importante y lamento mucho el entrometerme, pero, no descuide lo que realmente tiene valor

-ese no es asunto tuyo

-lo es señor, hace años solo me limite a servir y no proteger, no hare lo mismo esta vez y menos cuando el Amo Eren se preocupa por usted, el sol debe sentirse de los dos lados, Amo Levi

_Yo estaba con Reiner, cuando bajamos de carruaje me mostro las calles de Londres, las conocía poco, así que me sentía turista._

\- ¿Qué no sales de esa mansión?

-n-no me gusta salir sin compañía

-lo dice el joven que casi todos los días salía a dar una vuelta

-aquí es diferente, es un lugar que no conozco

-no sabes mentir, sé que algo malo te pasa, estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con Levi

-ya déjalo en paz, nunca he tenido un empleo, pero sé que es el trabajo, debe desempeñarlo

-bueno, debe tener sus prioridades

-sí, al igual que ustedes ahora _Reiner miro hacia Eren y este tenía fruncido el ceño_ los llame muchas veces y nadie respondió

-y-yo, estaba ocupado y Carla también

\- ¿ocupado o solo estas ignorándome?

-eso no es verdad

\- ¿Por qué no te despediste de mi en la boda?

_Hubo un silencio, nos miramos, hasta que Reiner aparto la vista_

-no lo sentí necesario

\- ¿no era necesario decirme adiós? ¿desearme buena suerte?

\- ¿suerte? No tiene nada de suerte vivir con Levi

-no hablo de Levi en estos momentos, hablo de ti ¿Por qué no te despediste?

-no quería, decirle adiós a la persona que yo

_Ya sabía que diría, lo que saldría de sus labios, debía detenerlo_

-basta, no es la respuesta que buscaba, no es correcto que me lo digas

\- ¡nunca fue correcto, no fue correcto el decir te amo, no fue correcto sembrar en mi corazón una esperanza, pensé que podría soportarlo, pero no fue así! _Reiner soltó todo en un grito, ante el rostro asustado de Eren, el rubio bajo la voz, pero aun así tenía un nudo en la garganta_ No me despedí porque no me he rendido contigo, sé que Levi lo arruinara

¿que debía hacer? No sabía qué hacer cuando pensaba la respuesta, así que esta vez, solo hable…

-y yo no quiero que lo arruine

\- ¿Por qué?... _esta vez, Reiner hablo fuerte y con rabia_ ¡a mí me diste la espalda y a ese sujeto, a esa basura… corriste a sus brazos sin pensarlo, llevas conociéndolo solo un maldito mes! ¡¿Por qué?!

_Eren hablo con firmeza, encarando a Reiner_

-me basto para darme cuenta de que, tiene un lado dulce, a su manera demuestra que le importan las personas, en este mes viviendo a su lado, he tenido que ver más allá de lo que muestra, eso me ha causado dolor, pero también, me llena mi corazón de gozo, debes saberlo, fuiste su amigo una vez

_Ante mi declaración, Reiner solo desvió la mirada y me contesto_

-no es asunto tuyo

-tienes razón, no es mi asunto, así como tampoco es el tuyo como llevo mi matrimonio con mi esposo, él me debe rendir cuentas a mí, no a ti, de igual manera estoy sujeto a esa regla y si no lo quieres entender, si no aceptas esta realidad, lo siento por ti, pero ni tú puedes negar, que Levi muy en el fondo, no es mala persona _Reiner no contesto, Eren el no ver respuesta, se dio la vuelta para irse_ si me disculpas, es tarde… fue un gusto saludarte

_Me fui, Reiner no me siguió, me sentí mal de muchas maneras, pero, sabía que debía sanar heridas, entendí que Levi es torpe con las relaciones, de seguro no se da cuenta de que es lo que me pasa… y lo comprobé._

_Al llegar a la mansión y cruzar esa puerta, Hanji me recibió, me prepare para la cena, intente no verme en mal estado durmiendo un poco, tomando una ducha, una vez llego la hora me senté en el comedor y note que eran las 7, pensé que Levi no vendría, me sorprendió verlo llegar con un par de carpetas de archivo en sus manos, arrojárselas a Hanji y sentarse a mi lado, dando un respiro aliviado._

-uff lo siento, el contador no quería darme esos documentos y los tuve que robar

-jaja ¿le robas a tu propio contador?

-am, no es mi contador … es el de Mikasa

-uy…creo que si te descubren vas a estar en problemas

-na que se joda, me las debía ese infeliz hijo de perra _Eren miro por un largo rato a Levi y este se dio cuenta_ y am ¿Reiner?

-oh ya se fue, solo vino a ver como estaba y saludar, es todo

-tienes los ojos hinchados

Ante la evidencia, solo suspire

-cenemos primero y necesito hablar contigo

_Note que miro angustiado, no comentamos nada en la cena, para mí no fue incomodo, creo que para él fue todo lo contrario, de vez en cuando suspiraba molesto, una vez terminamos, nos dirigimos a la habitación, me senté en la cama, se dirigió a lado y se sentó junto a mí._

_Levi estaba por decir algo, pero, Eren se acercó para abrazarlo y sin avisar darle un beso en los labios, al separar sus bocas, Eren junto rostros con Levi, cosa que dejo al pelinegro desconcertado, sin embargo, no rechazo la muestra de afecto, es más, hasta ese momento se percató que extrañaba esa sensación, ese calor que despedía Eren, en las noches, lo único que podía hacer Levi era tomar su mano, acurrucar su cuerpo con el castaño. Pero ahora que estaban solos, que Eren dio ese primer paso, podía llega a algo más intimo_

_La verdad, es que extrañaba esas muestras de afecto, su respiración en mi oreja, su calor, ese sudor, al satisfacer nuestra lujuria, no había cabida para reclamos._

_Eren estaba encima de Levi, acomodado en su pecho del pelinegro, en lo que este cubría su espalda con la sabana, sujetando el hombro del castaño, subiendo lentamente hacia su cuello, para al final posar la mano sobre esos cabellos castaños y sudados, Levi hablo entre un suspiro_

-pensé que estabas molesto

\- ¿habría razón de estarlo?

_Levi hizo un silencio, puso ambas manos en mi espalda, en lo que me decía_

-mi ausencia

-pues, ya que lo mencionas, sé que estas en un trabajo, que de seguro tu familia no te hace tus tareas más fácil, yo solo lidio con la idea de que hacer para entretenerme y no extrañarte

_eso último llamo la atención de Levi, "extrañarte" _

_Levi levanto mi rostro, junto frentes conmigo y volvió a besarme_

-lo lamento tanto, siempre creí que el trabajo era primero antes… que otra cosa, jamás pensé que alguien fuera más importante que el trabajo _ante esas palabras, Eren dio una sonrisa cálida_ por eso lo lamento

-podemos organizarnos, sé que no siempre tendrás tiempo para estar en casa o pasar tiempo conmigo, pero al menos tendré en mente cuanto tiempo debo esperar para eso

-esa idea me agrada, pero dime ¿intentaste llamar a mi trabajo?

-sí, pero, desconozco si es tu ayudante ese varón con el que hable, me dijo que no debía molestarte

_Noté que el rostro de Levi era sombrío, parecía reflexionar y en ese momento deduje que él no había dicho tal instrucción._

-aclarare esto mañana, por ahora descansa

-ok buenas noches

-buenas noches _Levi beso la frente de Eren, de un momento a otro, el castaño estaba durmiendo, Levi al verlo dijo para sí mismo_ el sol desde ambos lados… ¿no?...

_Esta vez, al despertar, sentí un cuerpo junto al mío, me emociono ver a Levi justo al otro lado de la cama, a la vez, me preocupo de que no fuera a su trabajo, lo moví ligeramente y al despertar, no puedo negar que me emociono decirle_

-buenos días

-buenos días, uff antes de que digas algo, no se me hizo tarde

-oh jeje, está bien

_Yo recién me terminaba de acordar quien era, pero Levi ya había terminado de bañarse, se puso rápidamente una camisa negra, pantalones del mismo tono y una corbata azul marino, se peinó hacia atrás y me dijo._

-debo irme porque, no le avise a mi secretaria, quiero que vayas en la tarde, a la hora que gustes y platicamos sobre lo que paso ¿está bien?

-sí, está bien y am, ten un buen día

_Hace tiempo deseaba decirle eso, se acercó a mí y beso mi frente, correr era poco, salió volando de la habitación, yo emocionado, esperaba la hora de ir con Levi._

_lo que Eren no sabía, es que, en ese momento, Levi llego al banco, paso de largo a muchos del personal que le dieron los buenos días, fue directamente hacia una oficina y entro de golpe, ahí esta Erwin, sentado frente a su máquina de escribir.

-oh, buenos días Levi _ sin decir nada, Levi llego y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, haciendo que ese hombre se cayera de espaldas_ ¡!oye ¿qué te pasa?!

\- ¿de quién la estúpida idea de jugar con mi teléfono? _pero antes de recibir respuesta, Levi amenazo con patearlo_ ¡dime o te juro que te!

-¡n-no no ya ya! T-tranquilo, yo solo seguía ordenes de Mikasa, te odia y mira que yo lo hago, pero no como lo hace Mikasa

_Levi se fe muy molesto, entro a otra oficina, lo hizo de golpe, dirigiéndose a quien estaba en el interior_

-yo soy capaz de soportar todo lo que venga de ustedes, soporte cada humillación, golpe y todo con dignidad, pero no voy a permitir, que intentes molestar a Eren

_Mikasa estaba mirando a la ventana, luciendo un vestido negro, con una chalina verde, se acercó lentamente hacia Levi_

\- ¿o qué?

_sin avisar, Levi sujeto del cuello a Mikasa, al tiempo que le decía con una sombría voz_

-no te lo repetire de nuevo

-eso no es forma de tratar a una dama Levi

-eres una maldita serpiente, es mi última advertencia, aléjate de mí mansión, de mi trabajo y principalmente de Eren o te juro, que me las pagaras sin importarme las consecuencias

-ajaja tu amenaza no me asusta

_Levi sin tacto alguno, sacudió a Mikasa, juntando rostros, ambos mirándose con odio_

-dices que eres una dama, ja, no me hagas reír, si tuvieras valor, te pondrías los pantalones y me enfrentarías como lo que realmente eres

-cállate

-lo que realmente has sido y solo por lastima o miedo de lo que puedas hacerles te siguen la corriente, pero por mas que lo niegues _Levi presiono con su rodilla la entrepierna de Mikasa, la cual hizo una mueca de dolor_ siempre serás un hombre

_Mikasa empujo a Levi y esta vez, Mikasa hablo con su voz real, la que en esta historia poseía, la de un varón_

-sal de aquí ¡ahora!

-ja, ya tenia tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz, eres un maldito cobarde, además de raro Mikasa

-lo que haga con mi vida, no te concierne

-tienes razón, me da lo mismo si te gusta jugar a las muñecas contigo, pero lo respecta a Eren, a mi casa y el trabajo, márcate un límite, infeliz bastardo

-oh vamos, no le hice daño a tu nueva mascota

_ Mikasa sintió un golpe directo en sus partes nobles, se tuvo que arrodillar para procesar el dolor que sentía, pero lo que sumo a su dolor fueron las palabras de Levi_

-veo que te funcionan, me sorprende que no las uses, la próxima vez, piensa las palabras que usaras para dirigirte a mi pareja, perro infeliz

_pero al irse Levi, Mikasa miro con rabia_

-oh, claro que pensare mejor lo que hare, perro infeliz

_Miraba impaciente el reloj, al ver que serian pronto las 3 de la tarde, me apresure a irme, al llegar al banco y pasar a las oficinas, mire para todos lados, el lugar era grande, muchas personas paseaban de un lado a otro, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que decidí acercarme a un guardia de seguridad._

-buenas tardes

-buenas tardes

_Contesto el guardia_

-no sé si podría ayudarme, estoy buscando a Levi Ackerman,

\- ¿tiene cita?

-pues, am es mi esposo, no es mi intención molestarlo _ante esa declaración el guardia abrió los ojos sorprendido_ es la primera vez que vengo, estoy algo confundido

-permítame _el guardia se estaba por retirar, pero antes giro su cuerpo, miro a su perro que estaba a un lado y le dio un comando_ DOWN _ante la orden, el canino se tumbó en el suelo_ le recomiendo no acercarse

-no se preocupe, sé que él, al igual que usted están trabajando, le agradezco y lamento interrumpir su rutina

-es un placer, no se preocupe

_El guardia se fue, no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa al joven, quien no pudo evitar mirar al perro entusiasmado._

-Wo jejeje un perro guardián ¿habrá más en el edificio?

_el guardia llego directamente con Levi y este al enterarse de la llegada de Eren, decidió bajar en persona, al llegar con el castaño, noto dos cosas, una, que el joven estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, y la segunda, es que miraba al perro como lo haría un niño en una dulcería, a lo cual Levi le pregunto al guardia_

\- ¿y como consigo uno de esos?

\- ¿señor?

-un perro

-oh, pues la agencia tiene su disposición varios perros industriales, pero si lo desea para lo que estoy pensando, no creo que un guardián sea lo que necesite, no son mascotas, son nuestros compañeros de trabajo y no son falderos

-hmp, lastima

-aunque, tengo una opción… ¿le interesa?

-¿me conviene?

-venga conmigo

_Estaba entretenido viendo al perro, vaya que impone al verlo, mi padre dice que estos perros solo tienen en mente una cosa, repeler amenazas, en ese momento el perro y yo hicimos contacto visual, cosa grave porque mi padre decía que nunca debes hacer eso con un perro entrenado, si no eres el dueño, retire mi vista y me levante despacio, al darme la vuelta me tope con un hombre, vestido con traje negro, que saludo de una manera familiar._

-hola Eren

_Al verlo fue extraño, era como si lo hubiera visto antes, hasta que_

\- ¿Mikasa? ….

-el mismo

-p-pe-pero, p-pensé que eras… mujer…

-ajaja, me alagas, pero no es así, puedo explicarlo después y lamento si aparezco de repente, mi recepcionista me dijo que estabas aquí y quise pasar a saludar

-oh si, vine a ver a Levi jeje, lamento si lo saco de sus actividades, pero, quiero llevarlo a almorzar

-ow que dulce, sabes, Levi es afortunado

-me siento de la misma manera

_Al escucharlo hablar, comprendí que esa voz era familiar, era de ese hombre tras el teléfono, debía pensar las cosas, si le contestaba hostil, no se que consecuencias tendría, aunque mi mirada revelo que estaba molesto._

\- ¿dije algo malo?

_No sabía que hacer, aun así, hable_

-no ahora, aunque, quiero aclarar que no llamo a Levi para molestarlo o interrumpir su trabajo, lo llamo porque me interesa saber como esta

-a mi me interesa hacer su vida miserable, no tengo nada en contra tuya Eren, es más, me agradas, pero te interrumpes en mi camino

\- ¿en serio lo hago?

-por supuesto

-no Mikasa, aun no interrumpo y no querrás que lo haga, no te conviene…

_Me miro molesto, yo igual lo hice, de repente se acerco y me jalo del brazo al tiempo que decía_

\- ¡a mí nadie me amenaza!

_Pero de repente, el perro que estaba en la entrada se puso enfrente de mí, ladrándole a Mikasa, todos miraron a nuestro lado, mientras yo me hacia para atrás, Mikasa se alejo para evitar las mordidas que el can podría ocasionarle, me miro a lo lejos, primero lucia asustado, luego confundido, cuando el perro se alejó de él y se sentó a mi lado, gruñéndole al varón de negro._

-tsk… no cabe duda de que los perros te siguen

-no hay duda de que los perros te asustan _Mikasa miro al castaño con rencor, pero Eren observo con paciencia_ no se los motivos por los cuales seas tan imbécil, pero no soy tu enemigo

-mejor no te descuides

_Uff eso fue raro, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, ahora entiendo que debo ser cuidadoso, necesito saber más de la historia de Levi, con su familia, con su padre hasta de… esa mujer que lo lastimo._

-que mal, jeje, aunque _dirigiendo su mirada al perro, Eren se agacho y le acarició las orejas_ gracias, eres un gran perrito

_Levi regreso con el guardia, quienes al ver al Eren, estaba parado junto al perro de una manera bastante familiar, el guardia al acercarse miro al joven, asombrado comento_

\- ¿no le hizo daño?

\- ¿ah? No jejeje, es un gran perro

\- ¿ya podemos irnos? O ¿te quedaras a jugar?

_Voltee hacia Levi, como estábamos en publico no sabia como saludarlo, para mi fortuna, el se acerco y beso mi frente, últimamente es su lugar favorito para besarme, no me incomoda, porque ese beso significa que me respeta y protege, es suficiente por ahora._

-llevo dos semanas esperando salir contigo, así que la respuesta es, se hace tarde

_Llegamos a un restaurante, conversamos, me conto un poco de su trabajo, de lo que hace, es increíble como un desempeño de una persona, afecta a los demás, Levi se encarga de que todo lo que este en banco este bien invertido y financiado, miles de personas confiando en que tome buenas decisiones, ahora sé que su trabajo es importante y debe cuidarlo, hasta que dijo algo… que enterneció mi corazón._

-voy a buscar a un asistente, alguien que aprenda este oficio para que no tenga que estar las 24 horas pendiente, mañana lanzo la solicitud de empleo

\- ¿no es mejor que lo hagas en persona?

-haz hecho mucho por mí, a cambio lo único que has pedido es que este a tu lado, es poco a cambio de nada, pase años sin pisar mi oficina y no se derrumbó, un fin de semana no es nada, además, no tenia motivos para salir de mi trabajo, tu eres un gran motivo, otro, se hubiera molestado por mi ausencia, tu solo te pusiste triste y me entendiste… gracias por eso

_Recordé lo que me dijo Reiner, en tan poco tiempo, Levi me demostró una cara que no conocía y debo admitir, que me gusta, que es cálida, que yo... no lo sé, mi pecho salta de gusto, al saber que es así conmigo. En la noche, esperaba su llegada, sentado en la cama, antes de que me ganara el sueño, tocaron a mi puerta, dije que podían pasar, pero no entro nadie, me levante, al abrir la puerta no vi un alma._

_Eren negó con la cabeza y esta por cerrar la puerta, se asustó cuando sintió que algo rozaba sus pies, al mirar_

_Me encontré con, con dos cachorritos, era un blanco y otro era negro, parecían ositos de peluche_

_el castaño asombrado y confundido se sentó en el suelo, los cachorros de inmediato corrieron a su alrededor y Eren los abrazo, es ese momento entro Levi, sentándose enfrente del castaño, quien ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, al verse, Eren pregunto_

\- ¿son míos?

-lo son, se lo mucho que te gustan

_Entre lágrimas, abrace a mis perros, desde niño quería uno y ahora tengo dos, entre sollozos, logre decir_

-gracias

-a ti

-snig q-que bonitos son

-es un pastor belga negro y el otro, es un pastor alemán blanco, vi a sus padres, hermosos animales debo decir

-¿un pastor alemán blanco? Woo no sabía que existían

-¿ya pesaste en algún nombre?

-ejeje _Eren estaba acariciado la pancita del perro blanco, mientras el negro se acercaba a Levi para solo echarse junto al pelinegro_ pues ¿Qué tal si tu nombras uno?

-son tuyos, tu nómbralos

-quiero que lo hagas con uno ¿sí?

-pfff pues, nombra al tuyo primero, así me das tiempo de pensar

-hmp ¿Qué nombre te pondré? _Eren sostuvo al pequeño cachorro blanco, el cual sacudió su colita entusiasmado _ ya que eres un obsequio de un banquero, los 7 Dioses de la fortuna en la cultura china y japonesa, hmp, Daiko sería el más indicado, patrón de los banqueros, Dios de la prosperidad y el comercio, pero eso no importa mucho en la vida, así que iré por Hotei, Dios de la felicidad y la abundancia, un Dios amable y feliz, Hotei… _ante el nombre el perrito lanzo un ladrido emocionado_ creo que le gusta ¿verdad Hotei?

-¡!guaf¡!

-el perrito ha hablado o más bien ladrado ¿ya te decidiste?

-después de tu clase de cultura, el solo ponerle Rex, no suena tan emocionante

-jajajaja lo lamento

-me hiciste recordar, no tengo grandes memorias de mi familia, pero una vez, cuando aprendía mi oficio de banquero, llego un hombre de tierras orientales, japonés realmente, hombre serio, callado, mi padre lo respetaba, era raro porque que yo sepa no respetaba a nadie, en una reunión, este hombre predijo una crisis bancaria, dijo que solo prestáramos a personas que pudieran sustentar sus pagos, bajar la tasa de interés para conservar clientes, el consejo se le fue encima en su momento era una locura, poco después vino una crisis económica por la guerra, nuestro banco fue el único que pudo sustentarse, por no tener perdidas

-vaya

-mi padre le sugirió tenerme de aprendiz, en un principio odiaba mi oficio, constantemente me decía "neko ni Koban"

-¿neko ni Koban? ¿Qué el Koban no es una moneda japonesa?

-"darle un Koban a un gato" y si, era una moneda de oro ovalada

-jejeje aun no entiendo que tiene que ver darle una moneda a un gato

-en nuestro idioma "neko ni Koban" es el equivalente al refrán "darle perlas a los cerdos", en sus palabras, me dijo que era inútil darme algo valioso, si no lo apreciaba, así que entendí, que si quería que mi Koban valiera, debía trabajar por ello, volverlo valioso, lo curioso de esta moneda, es que las falsificaciones llegaron a valer mucho más que el mismo oro del que estaban hechas las originales, las personas las preferían

-que loco

-sí eso le dije, y me contesto "eres valioso por la historia que te rodea, eres valioso por la forma que tomas, por lo que sustituyes o creas, como el Koban, no estas hecho al cien por ciento de oro, pero puedes valer mucho, tanto, que ahora el gato al que le arrojaron el Koban, le dio un valor de 10 millones y además significa, buena fortuna y salud"

-fue un gran consejo

-lo fue, por eso mi trabajo, es valioso para mí, te agradezco infinitamente el entender

-no agradezcas tanto, me llegue a sentir mal en su momento

-pero, no me lo echaste en cara _se miraron, el castaño solo delineo una sonrisa en sus labios_ lo aprecio, cumples tu palabra, me escucharme a mi antes que a los demás _Levi tomo al perrito negro y lo extendió hacia Eren y le dijo_ es mi Koban, Eren, mi obsequio, se lo estoy dando, a una persona que aprecia todas las monedas que tengo para dar

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza, tome al otro cachorro entre mis brazos y conteste_

-Koban y Hotei, me gustan

-salud, felicidad y fortuna, buenos nombres

_En ese momento pensé, ¿y el amor?... ¿podremos vivir sin eso? No lo sé, pero ahora, que recuerdo… el amor toma tiempo y cuando veo a Levi, no me atrevo a decir, que lo amo, pero si puedo decirle._

-gracias, por todo

-a ti

_jugué un poco con mis perros, Levi insistió que durmiera, pero no los quería dejar solos, median unos 20 centímetros de cabeza a cola, así que los tome en brazos y los metí a la cama_

-oh no, no no no y no

_a lo que Eren uso un tono suplicante_

-Levi, están bebés

-acostúmbralos ahora y después no voy a poder bajarlos de aquí

-solo es por esta noche

-mientes

-no lo hago, no tienen camita ¿Dónde pretendes que pasen la noche?

_Ante la evidencia, solo suspiro y me dijo_

-está bien

Entusiasmado me metí a la cama, me di cuenta de que ambos perritos tienen personalidad, el blanco era inquieto y movía la cola todo el tiempo, el negro era muy tranquilo, se movía pero no con ese entusiasmo, Levi se nos unió, me acerque y nos dimos un abrazo con los perritos en medio de nosotros, con ideas felices me fui a dormir.

_Pero Levi los miro por largo rato, suspiro y cubrió a Eren con la manta, le dio un escalofrió pensar, en que algún día, eso que estaría en medio de ellos no sería un par de perritos, quizá sean… sus hijos, se puso pensativo y algo triste al pensar, que no estaba listo para eso paso y si Eren se lo pedía ¿Cómo se negaría?... ¿lo lastimaría al decirle que no?... pero disipo esas dudas, pues confió, en que Eren lo entendería, así como ha entendido, todo lo demás…_

**nota de la autora: POR SI QUEDO DUDA, sip MIkasa aquí es travestí :v jajajajaja detalles en el próximo capitulo, adiós los quiero **


	8. Chapter 8

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 8**

**Por tu bien**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

**Mac1826:** TwT aw gracias, me alegra saber que te llevas algo contigo, que aprendes y que te gusta snif, TwT siempre me prometo no llorar y lo hago, jajaja Mikasa es malo es travelo drama queen, malo como la carne de puerco y tan ácido como los dulces de limón, pero tiene un pasado del cual se enteraran y si creo que la Mikasa O.O del lado del prota Eren ,es muy común, no niego que la amo jajaja, pero OwO le quise dar una personalidad que voy a explotar en un futuro, O.O oh cielos, mira que coincidencia tan linda, TwT ¿de qué país eres? Si no es molestia saber, OwO esa parte que dices de un nuevo comienzo es tan linda, es la esencia de ambos, comenzar de nuevo, gracias por tu suport, de verdad siempre que leo lo que escribes para mí, me anima un 100% gracias, muchas muchas gracias.

**Sumire crazzy Murazaki:** jajaja no aun no puedo matarlo, jajajajaja y los perritos son amor, puero amor, Levi de los fics, snif lamentablemente solo están en los fics, Reiner hace berrinche OwO ajajajaa le ganaron a su amor prohibido , jajajaj, jajaja ese piano OwO es es es algo que no usare todavía jajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJA no de ese tipo de habitaciones no tiene la mansión, paciencia, paciencia, tu eres poeta, que bonita forma de describir el amor, TwT no me esfuerzo de mas, jajaja o eso creo askdjfhksdfh OwO Mikasa travelo es malo malo, pero el pobre tiene historia, esperémosla, gracias por tu suport linda, tkm

**Selene:** jajajaja Mikaso o Mikasa he ahí el dilema jajaja, sí, pero Hanji es un punto clave :3 por eso no la corrimos a patadas de la mansión jajajaja, (aaaaaaaaaah siii ella es de mis personajes favoritos y la amo por eso y por mucho mucho más, solo espero que se libre de todo esto o al menos le den una muerte significativa y llena de gloria TwT) Reiner es am, punto medio por ahora OwO gracias por tus comentarios, jaja si los cachorros son bien peluditos y hermosos, saben y presienten al enemigo o al amigo, gracias por el suport.

**Grezarx:** que hermosa casualidad el también encontrarte :D muchas gracias por tu comentario y la relación de esos dos es diabólica jajajajajaja gracias

**LEVI:**

_Llevan una semana estas bola de pelo en la casa, ya se comieron parte de la alfombra, la orinaron, corren por todos lados, tienen 24 días de nacidos y parecen pequeños osos, el más problemático es Hotei, se la pasa ladrando en la noche cuando Eren no lo sube a la cama, ladra porque persigue a las ardillas afuera de la casa, porque ve algo que no le gusta, persiguiendo a Hanji en fin, reta mi paciencia, Koban es un perro más reservado y al parecer su entretención es seguir a Eren por toda la casa._

_Levi estaba por salir, pero al momento de que busco su par de zapatos, no encontró uno_

_Busque aquí y allá, pero no lo podía encontrar, cansado y fastidiado llame a Eren. _

\- ¡Eren!

_Y a lo lejos se escucho _

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios están mis zapatos negros?!

\- ¡tienes muchos negros!

\- ¡los que iba a usar esta mañana!

\- ¡debajo de la cama!

_Al agacharme encontré el que faltaba, masticado. _

_Eren estaba desayunando, Hotei perseguía a Hanji, empeñado en pasar entre sus pies, Koban solo estaba debajo de la silla de Eren descansando, en eso ambos perritos extendieron las orejas y se quedaron quietos, pues Levi arribo y dio un grito directo, señalando con el zapato mordido a Hotei_

\- ¡perro malo! _Hotei de inmediato salió corriendo directamente hacia Levi, saltando de contento al verlo_ ¡Hotei perro malo!

-oh oh… _Eren desvió la mirada_ creo que a alguien le salen dientes…

\- ¡ven aquí perrito del mal!

_El perro solo se hecho de pancita ante el molesto pelinegro_

-oh no, no, eso no funciona conmigo, Eren, diles algo

-Jejejeje lo siento, te prometo que tendré cuidado con tus cosas, comprare algo para que no muerdan tus zapatos

-edúcalos

-lo hago, pero son algo lentos en aprender

-son zapatos de piel italiana ¡y los mordió!

-tienes muchos pares de zapatos, uno menos no te hará daño

-eso no me consuela

\- jeje, lo lamento, tendremos cuidado para que no te suceda de nuevo

-eso espero _Hotei, ignorando que su dueño estaba molesto, comenzó a saltar para llamar su atención_ no, shu vete_ contrario de lo que dijo, Hotei se paró en dos patitas, sobre la pierna de Levi_ a veces envidio tu actitud _Levi se agacho y comenzó a sobarle la pancita_ la próxima vez conocerás al periódico de Londres, jovencito

_Eren dio una sonrisa cálida ante la escena, una vez terminaron de desayunar, Levi se despidió, el castaño sostenía a Koban en sus brazos y con una patita al aire le dijo adiós_

-que te vaya bien _y fingiendo la voz para Koban, usando una voz chillona, Eren dijo_ adiós, lamento lo de tus zapatos

-perro equivocado, el que debe pedir disculpas es el otro

-está persiguiendo a Hanji, es inquieto, ten indulgencia, tú los elegiste

-debí tomar al otro, bueno, no es tarde para regresarlo y

\- ¿ah? No, no digas eso

-bueno ya, te veo después

_Les dije adiós, bese su frente y a su vez me dijo "que te vaya bien", no sé porque eso me… hace feliz, me di la vuelta, camine unos pasos para llega al carruaje, pero, de repente vi que Hotei llego corriendo, Eren igual, pues intentaba alcanzarlo, causando que el cachorro llorara al no poder ir conmigo _

-ay ese _Levi llego con Eren y le quito al cachorro_ nada de llorar, ya, no llores _el perrito de repente le dio una lamida a la nariz al pelinegro_ ¡que no!

-ajaja a este paso lo terminaras llevando al trabajo

-tal vez así dejara de estar en la casa, mordiendo mis cosas

-iré a la ciudad en la tarde, comprare algo para que muerdan y así no hagan más daño jeje ¿te puedo ir a ver?

-salgo como a las 5 de la tarde, los espero

_Me fui, llegue al trabajo, me senté en mi escritorio e Isabel ya tenía mi termo con café, trabaje durante horas, hasta que llamaron a mi puerta, entro de repente Erwin, cargando una caja en las manos. _

-estos son los créditos que no han recibido pago, lanzaremos orden de embargo la semana que viene

_Levi tomo rápidamente una hoja, la leyó fugaz y le dijo molesto a Erwin_

\- ¿solo un mes de atraso y lanzan orden de embargo?

-un mes, después se volverán dos, tres, cuatro

-deberías de revisar primero la situación de su buro de crédito, antes de lanzar la orden, esto legalmente no procede

-uuh no lo había pensado _Levi le arrojo la caja, pues se había molestado_ ¡ey!

-cuando lo tengas, regresas, estúpido

-ugh… te odio, además Mikasa dijo que era una advertencia para los que no paguen

-por eso eres inepto, deberías tener criterio propio

Cuando salió Erwin, continué con mi trabajo, de repente abrieron mi puerta

-¡señor!

_ grito Isabel_

\- ¿Qué tienes que?

-voy a salir a comer jejeje nos vemos oh y hablo su esposo, a quien por cierto no tengo el gusto de conocer, tiene voz de angelito, aaay que lindo, debe ser apuesto si tiene una voz como esa, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Por qué no me lo presenta? Las recepcionistas dicen que es guapo

-un comentario más y te quito media hora de comida

_Isabel cerro de repente la puerta, mientras que Eren estaba en el jardín, sus perritos estaban jugando, él estaba sentado en el césped leyendo, en eso Hanji se acercó y le dijo_

-Amo Eren, ya alistamos el carruaje

-oh, muchas gracias, vengan _al llamar a los perritos, ambos se acercaron, Eren los tomo en sus brazos_ vamos a ver a Levi

\- ¿gusta que lo acompañe?

-debo aprender a viajar solo, pero por esta ocasión, te acepto la compañía, no creo poder con los dos

_ambos llegaron a la ciudad, justamente pararon en la tienda de mascotas, compraron varias carnazas, camitas nuevas, mantitas, juguetes que rechinan, pero algo nuevo estaban a punto de usar_

-es hora de usar el lindo collar _Eren le coloco un collar azul a Hotei, mientras Hanji, uno color verde pino a Koban_ que lindos se ven

-muy apuestos, Amo Eren

-ay, sabes, es lindo saber que Levi se porta bien con ellos, se ve tierno jajajajaja

-ajaja, comparto el sentimiento, no hubiera imaginado eso del Amo Levi

\- ¿Por qué?

-bueno, que yo sepa no le gustan mucho los perros, es partidario de los gatos, dice que son más independientes

-mi abuelo tenía un gato que era todo lo contrario a eso, rechoncho, perezoso, siempre en los brazos del abuelo jeje, no comía si mi abuelo no le servia en persona su ración

-jaja vaya

-sé que a Levi le cuestan trabajo ciertas cosas, pero me llena de gozo ver que trata a Hotei con paciencia a pesar de ser un perrito inquieto

-se ve que será un padre consentidor _Eren bajo la cabeza y abrazo con fuerza a Koban_ oh, lamento si dije algo malo

-n-no, no, solo adivinaste mis pensamientos, sé que Levi es bueno, me lo ha demostrado

-algo es seguro, usted saco ese lado escondido del Amo Levi, gracias por llegar a su vida

-a veces siento que el afortunado soy yo

-aaw jaja ¿y piensan tener hijos pronto?

\- ¿eh? N-no, claro que no, no creo que tenga en su mente ser padre y francamente a mí me aterra ese suceso, apenas lo estoy entendiendo a él

-comprendo, es mejor planear que lamentar, los hijos son todo un responsabilidad

-creo que es más un desafió, no me siento listo para eso

-le recomiendo, cuidarse en todo caso

-lo hago y lo hare mientras no hable de eso con Levi…

_después de las compras, llegaron al banco, Eren espero en la recepción, los perritos se habían quedado con Hanji en el carruaje, de repente el castaño escucho una voz masculina_

\- ¿esperando a tu maravilloso esposo?

_al voltear, Eren de inmediato frunció el ceño_

-buenas tardes, Mikasa

_Mikasa estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata roja, antes tenía el cabello suelto, ahora lo usaba con una coleta peinada hacia atrás_

-hmp… tu actitud de niño bueno, no es nada creíble

-soy educado, a diferencia de ti, que pareces disfrutar el regodeo de tu persona

-tsk mira tú niño

\- ¿vas a seguir hablando? No me agrada escucharte

-ya escucharas, con mucha atención a pesar de que lo odies

-aja, ten una linda tarde, si es que puedes

_Mikasa se fue molesto, entro a las oficinas principales y se topó con Levi en el camino, se miraron con bastante odio, pero Levi debía hacerle un reclamo_

\- ¿Por qué aprobaste los embargos?

-Levi, sabes mejor que nadie que los bancos son nobles instituciones que generan una estabilidad económica, por clientes que nos dan su dinero puntualmente, no beneficencia publica

-no me hables de mi trabajo que lo sé, lo que no comprendo es la poca tolerancia

-jajajajaja ¿desde cuando eres tan noble?

-desde que no quiero, ser como tú

_Nos miramos en silencio, así que me dijo _

-desearías haber sido como yo

-na, no lo creo, aunque tengo una duda, últimamente vienes al trabajo con pantalones ¿Qué le paso a los lindos vestidos?

-no te importa

_Mikasa es todo un personaje, desde niños me odia, dice que no merezco lo que tengo, el porqué de su travestismo, es una larga historia, además de una práctica extraña en mis tiempos y recriminada, debo reconocer, que se ha hecho respetar. Tema aparte, baje a la recepción, Eren estaba esperándome, mi vida a su lado, bien podría decir que se volvió cálida, familiar, en realidad no me había preocupado por hacer feliz a alguien, con Eren es distinto. Paseamos un poco por la ciudad, llegamos a un parque, Koban y Hotei estrenaban el uso de collar y correa, quien lo hace mejor es Koban, Hotei se la paso forcejando con Eren pues la correa le era incomoda, lo ignoramos, hasta que se acostumbró a llevarla, regresamos a casa, comimos juntos, nos sentamos en la chimenea a leer, cada quien se entretenía con su propia lectura, cenamos, fuimos a la cama a seguir leyendo, solo que esta vez, Eren leía para mí, desde que nos conocimos, cada que podemos avanzamos esas páginas del Conde de Montecristo, no sé si Eren lo note, pero parece un narrador profesional, le da vida a los personajes con su voz, nuestro acuerdo es leer un capítulo, cada oportunidad que tengamos, una vez termina, coloca el libro debajo de la almohada y me dice. _

\- ¿podrá Edmond Dantés obtener su venganza? Véalo en el siguiente capítulo del Conde de Montecristo, soy su narrador Eren Jaeger de Ackerman, buenas noches

-eres un bufón muy malo

-lo intento jeje

-bueno, ya es hora de dormir

\- ¿te iras temprano?

-no, mañana es sábado y pensé en tomarme un descanso, así que podemos pasar tiempo en la casa o

-o podemos salir

-como gustes, ah y una cosa importante _Levi señalo a los dos perritos durmiendo a sus pies_ se van a su cama

\- ¿vas a despertar a Hotei?

-pensándolo bien, no es gran idea ahora, uff te dije que invadirían

\- ajaja se están acostumbrando a lo que yo les enseñe _Eren extendió una mano, y coloco el cabello de Levi detrás de su oreja_ veré la forma de que no te incomoden

-no me incomoda del todo

-he he gracias

_Eren me sorprende de muchas maneras, pero lo que más me ha sorprendido de su persona, es que no teme en darme muestras de afecto, en ocasiones abotona mi camisa, acomoda mi corbata, se acurruca junto a mí en las noches, justo como ahora, acomoda mi cabello, nuestras horas de intimidad, no son incomodas, todo inicia con un beso o una caricia, de adolescente, creía que una sola cama no podría satisfacerme, la verdad es que ahora, me da pendiente que Eren no esté feliz solo conmigo, no me lo ha dicho pero, quizá, no lo sé, quizá no lo disfruta tanto como creo._

_Levi se aclaró la garganta, se quitó la camisa y miro al castaño, quien ante su voz raspada volteo a verlo_

\- ¿te satisfago sexualmente?

\- ¿ah? _Eren de inmediato se ruborizo y soltó la almohada que tenía en las manos_ ¿a-a p-por y-yo a que viene esa pregunta?

-solo respóndela

-n-no

-es solo una pregunta

-una que no responderé hasta saber porque la haces

-bueno, soy tu primera vez y las que siguen por el resto de tu vida o eso está planeado ¿es lo que esperabas?

-a-am y-yo…

-se sincero

-b-bueno y-yo ejem _Eren intento no mirarlo a los ojos, pues su rostro se sentía caliente ante la vergüenza, aun así, contesto_ e-esperaba, rudeza de tu parte, que no consideraras mi opinión, como lo hiciste esa noche entrando a la habitación, sin preguntarme si consentía ese acto, me asuste, pero te detuviste ¿Por qué?

-no quería forzarte…

-lo presentí y por eso dormí a tu lado esa noche, sabes, Reiner me hizo cuestionarme algo, el tener intimidad con un extraño, en mi mente no lo concibo, pero desde mi experiencia con el alcohol y que nos besáramos como lo hicimos, desde ahí, todo cambio, me existe y de cierta manera me frustro que no siguieras, luego llego tu carta, donde me prometías escucharme, donde agradecías por dejar mi vida atrás, para hacerla contigo, no te miento, ame esas palabras escritas, me hicieron darme cuenta, de que entendías como me sentía, aun así tenía dudas de llegar al altar, pero entendí que, ya no eras un extraño, ya…ya había afecto hacia ti _ las mejillas, sus orejas, estaban totalmente ruborizadas, a pesar de eso, se armó de valor y miro a los ojos de Levi_ que realmente deseaba, ir a casarme, para terminar de conocer a ese hombre gruñón y desesperante, no tienes idea de cómo sufrí al ver que no te acercaste a mí en nuestra noche de bodas, las cosas que imagine que harías jaja ay, no sabía que podía imaginar eso y cuando lo hicimos… me sentí protegido, en paz, desde Venecia, el compartir cama se volvió natural, te extrañe mucho los días que no estabas junto a mí, lo primero que hicimos al estar cerca, fue, tener relaciones, ahora dime tú ¿actuó como si no me satisficieras?

_De nuevo me cerro la boca, no cabe dudas, que, a pesar de su edad, tiene más sentido común que yo, así que le dije. _

-me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero, si todas ellas, me trajeron hacia ti, estoy bien con eso

-lo mismo digo, un placer conocerte

-igualmente

_Mi vida giro entorno de personas que decían, que no valía nada, ahora, tengo alguien que cree que lo valgo todo, al menos eso quiero creer, pasamos un mes de nuestra vida, juntos, ahora sé qué día cumple años, que le gusta comer carne con queso, que odia a Mikasa tanto como yo, que no se molesta si llego tarde o pido un tiempo a solas, el día que salí a tomar una copa sin su compañía, no me recrimino nada, hasta me sentí culpable porque solo me dijo "está bien que te diviertas" ….¿en serio? Wooou. Descubrí que él al igual que yo tiene un grado de independencia, no se frustra si no le correspondo, espera, que yo me dé cuenta, no sé cómo lo hace, pero, termino pidiéndole disculpas sin que él tenga que hacer o decir nada, le pregunte y solo dijo. _

-eres adulto, sabes distinguir cuando haces algo bien o algo mal, pero no puedo exigir algo que no quieres dar o entender, si ese es el caso no vale la pena el molestarse, solo que no esperes tanta amabilidad de mi parte, tengo un limite

_No puedo discutir ante eso… todo estaba bien, hasta que descubrí que los matrimonios, necesitan espacio de terceros. _

_Eren y Levi regresaban de un paseo, ahora Hotei y Koban eran cachorros más grandes, al bajar del carruaje para llegar a su hogar y entrar, Koban lanzo un gruñido, ante las presencias en la sala_

\- ¿madre? 

_cuestiono Eren y Levi al mismo tiempo, ya que Carla y Kuchel, estaban sentadas en la sala, tomando una taza de té_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Cuestiono Eren _

-ja, nada realmente, visitarte, necesito saber cómo van las cosas _Carla, miro hacia los perros, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación_ hmp ahora veo desastre

-ouh ¿desde cuándo los tienen? _ pregunto Kuchel entusiasmada_ que hermosos son ay que lindos

_Ante las palabras de cariño, Hotei se acercó entusiasmado, cosa que a la Condesa no le agrado, Hotei fue directo hacia ella y lo recibió lanzando una patada, al tiempo que decía. _

\- ¡aléjate!

_Eren intervino de inmediato, tomo a Hotei del collar y lo retiro del camino de su madre_

-Hotei, no, ven aquí

El perro ya tenía la cola entre las patas, mientras la Condesa resoplo

-qué asco

-l-lo lamento madre, es, es algo afectuoso

-hmp, esa cosa debe estar lejos por razones que conoces

-a-am Hanji

-a sus órdenes Amo Eren

-lleva a Hotei y Koban a mi habitación

\- ¿a tu habitación?

_se alarmo Carla ante la orden_

-sí, estarán mejor ahí

-los animales van afuera, Hanji sácalos, son animales sucios

_Eren estaba por protestar, pero miro a su madre con frustración, no dijo nada ante la orden, así que intervine _

-Hanji llévalos a su habitación, se ve que lloverá en la noche

\- ¿tienen habitación?

-sí suegra _Contesto Levi_ tienen habitación, Hanji rápido

-a la orden Amo

_Eren me miro agradecido, pero su mirada fue de pánico ante su madre. _

-cómo no he tenido noticias de ustedes, Kuchel y yo quisimos revisar las cosas

-en realidad yo solo vine de visita _replico Kuchel_ la entrada está quedando hermosa Eren, quitar la fuente fue atinado

-g-gracias, Duquesa

-dime suegra, lindo, estamos en confianza

-Reiner me dijo que tenían problemas _replico Carla_ ¿es verdad?

-no, no sé qué te dijo Reiner, pero las cosas entre Levi y yo están bien

-juzgare eso, recuerden que su matrimonio es arreglado y tiene condiciones, por ahora descansare, mañana empezaremos temprano

_Eren suspiro, volteo a verme y lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era acariciar su mejilla, en la cena, nuestros perros estaban acostumbrados a ser nuestra compañía, pero estaban encerrados, la desesperación llego a Hotei, que comenzó a llorar._

-iré a ver cómo están

_susurro Eren a Levi_

-adelante

_Pero cuando se levantó, su madre replico_

\- ¿te vas a retirar por un perro?

-e-esta, inquieto, debo calmarlo o no dejara de llorar

-que lo haga alguien más, debes de estar al lado de tu marido todo el tiempo

-p-pero

-no te enseñe las cosas de esa manera Eren, el honor de tu palabra depende de que hagas las cosas bien, y Levi está bajo las mismas condiciones

_Ya me estaba hartando, pero si Eren no dice nada, no puedo hacer algo, no sé qué consecuencias tenga. En la noche, Eren abrazo a Hotei y parecía querer llorar. _

-ve el lado bueno _hablo Levi_ solo estarán aquí un par de días

-ay, no me había dado cuenta de que mi madre es, un poco mandona

\- ¿un poco?

-bueno, muy mandona…

-deberías decirle algo

-am, n-no, tiene razón de cierta manera

-si tú lo dices

-no debo ser hostil con ella Levi, es mi madre

_No quería ir a trabajar al día siguiente, no deseaba dejar a Eren solo, pero los negocios, son negocios, tuve que retirarme un momento, mi madre fue conmigo, deje a Eren a merced de su madre_

_el castaño estaba sentado en la sala, mientras su madre leía un libro, dando vueltas a las paginas ella comenzó a criticar_

\- ¿esperas a Levi despierto en las noches?

-am, a veces llega tarde y me quedo dormido

-hmp, los hombres como él, requieren de constante atención, por eso desvían sus miradas

-n-no te entiendo

-que debes satisfacerlo o pronto volverá a ser ese hombre infiel

-trabaja mamá, en eso no debo meterme

-cierto, trabaja ¿tantas horas?

-sí, tantas

-eso dice él, deberías de tener una persona de confianza en su trabajo

-no conozco a su personal, pero, creo que si lo tiene ya confía en ellos

-ajaja, no cariño, me refiero a una persona que te de santo y seña de tu marido

\- ¿espiarlo? N-no, no haría eso, jamás

-no me culpes si vuelve a ser ese hombre del que todos se quejan

_a lo que Eren lanzo un tono suplicante_

-madre, no digas eso, Levi no es así

-no llevas ni un mes a su lado hijo, no lo conoces

_El rostro del castaño se ensombreció y dijo tristemente_

-tienes razón

_los perros comenzaron a ladrar, Carla se quejó bastante por el ruido, Eren ya no sabía qué hacer. Amaba a sus perros, y su madre no estaba de acuerdo_

-no entiendo, llevan un mes de casados y deberían de estar planeando otro tipo de cosas

\- ¿Cómo qué?...

-en vez de criar perros, deberías de estar pensando en mejor tener un heredero, mira que de esa manera callaras a todos los Ackerman.

-n-no hemos hablado de un bebé y como dices apenas voy un mes con Levi

-llegan solos cariño ¿tienen sexo no es así?

-s-sí, pero es algo que

-entonces no tardará en llegar

_Eren se molestó, poco a poco su paciencia se agotaba, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, mientras tanto, con Levi_

_Mi madre estaba en mi oficina, y me pregunto _

\- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Eren?

-están bien, es todo lo que tienes que saber

-jajaja, no vengo a hacerte un interrogatorio, solo quiero asegurarme de que ambos son felices

-lo éramos hasta que llego mi suegra y comenzó a decir disparates

-llego un rumor a la casa Jaeger, decía que dejabas a Eren mucho tiempo solo

-de seguro fue Reiner y te digo algo, el único que podría reclamarme eso es Eren, y no lo hace, entiende que mi trabajo es importante y yo entiendo que no debo descuidar mi hogar, que se actualice el militar de pacotilla, es tema viejo y ya lo resolvimos Eren y yo

-lo sé, tranquilo, insistí en venir porque de esa manera contengo un poco a Carla, yo hablo contigo y ella con Eren y como se tu carácter, terminaras ofendiéndola, cosa fatal, evito un desastre

-pues mira que aun así me dan ganas de ofenderla, no tiene derecho a mandar en mi casa y mucho menos tomar decisiones sobre mi esposo o mis perros

-oh sí, cosa curiosa ¿perros, amor? Decías que eran horribles

-Eren los adora, nunca tuvo uno y quise regalarle algo que de verdad apreciara

-ay que dulce

-uff… tengo un mal presentimiento

-no sé porque deberías tenerlo

-la Condesa es alérgica a los perros

-oh ya veo ¿es malo?

-si malo te refieres a que ella, es la razón por la que Eren nunca tuvo uno

-oh si es malo

_Llegue a casa, me tomo de sorpresa ver a Hotei y a Koban amarrados en la entrada, ambos, ahora lloraban, rogaban el poder entrar, me moleste, entre y Eren estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, mirando hacia un punto, angustiado. _

\- ¿Eren?

-ah, h-hola, am, l-los t-tuve que sacar, mi madre es alérgica y … y…

-ya, tranquilo

_No lo pude consolar, se angustio al pensar que podría pasarles algo, lo entiendo, aun son cachorros, le dije a Hanji que por lo menos, los encerraran en los establos, eso no ayudo mucho, se escuchan sus aullidos a los lejos, pero apenas estaba comenzando el llanto. Al día siguiente le propuse a Eren llevar a su madre en un ambiente que no fuera nuestro hogar, ojalá… no se lo hubiera pedido. Yo estaba en mi trabajo cuando todo paso, discutía con Mikasa, para variar sobre trabajo, de repente Isabel llamo mi atención diciendo que en la mansión había una emergencia, fue Hanji quien me explico cuando tome el teléfono, la Condesa compro un souvenir, una caja de chocolates Noka, una marca costosa que solo venden en Londres, chocolate negro, 100% cacao y aparte envinados, para un humano es una golosina exquisita, pero, desgraciadamente para un perro, es un veneno mortal. La condesa dejo su bolsa descuidada, a pesar de las advertencia de Eren, su madre hizo caso omiso, Hotei que es un torbellino logro escapar del establo, entro a la casa y pues, termino comiéndose la caja entera._

\- ¿pero está bien?

_pregunto Levi, quien estaba recogiendo las cosas de su oficina, para retirarse_

-lo siento Amo Levi, el veterinario no ha dado noticias, pero _Hanji susurro esa parte_ por lo que escuche hace rato… no dieron un buen diagnóstico, es un perro pequeño e ingirió una gran cantidad de chocolate

_Intenté llegar al veterinario lo más rápido que pude, al hacerlo vi a Eren sentado en una silla, con los codos en sus piernas y su rostro cubierto por sus manos, mi madre estaba al lado de él, sujetándolo del hombro, en cuanto escucho mis pasos, Eren se levantó, casi corrió hacia mí y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme. No sabía que decir o hacer, así que correspondí su abrazo, me sostuvo tan fuerte, que sentí el latir de su corazón, su angustia y dolor, se volvieron parte de mí, aun así, no vi ojos rojos o que estuviera llorando._

_Levi beso los cabellos castaños de su pareja, no sabía si Eren podría responder, pero aun así pregunto_

\- ¿te han dado noticias? _Eren negó con la cabeza y oculto más su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro_ todo va a estar bien

_Pasamos horas sentados, Eren recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, lo he visto llorar, pero, esta vez, no derramo ni una sola lagrima, nos tomamos de la mano y esperamos, de repente llego una enfermera, se dirigió a Eren y le dijo._

-lo hicimos vomitar, el Doctor quiere que Hotei, pase aquí la noche

-no me ha dicho que está bien _replico Eren_ ¿Cómo está mi perro?

_La enfermera borro su sonrisa y contesto. _

-lo lamento, el lavado intestinal es agresivo para un cachorro de su edad, necesitamos ver si pasara la noche

_Voltee hacia Eren, retuvo el aire en su pecho y pregunto _

\- ¿si la…s-si si pasa la noche, va a estar bien? ¿Va a mejorar?

-es correcto, por eso deben dejarlo aquí

-gracias, mañana vendré a ver que noticias me dan

-lo cuidaremos bien

_El camino fue callado, Eren estaba sentado frente a mí, pero su mirada estaba en la ventana del carruaje, triste, desolada, Koban estaba en mis brazos, ninguno de los dos hizo un solo ruido, bajamos del carruaje y la mirada de Eren cambio, era seria, llegamos a la sala y su madre estaba ahí, se miraron y ella comento. _

-no es para tanto, va a estar bien

\- ¿no es para tanto? _pregunto Eren_ no es para tanto, dices _Eren dio pasos directos hacia Carla y con cada paso su voz se endurecía al igual que su mirada_ eres mi madre y te respeto, pero no voy a pasar por alto esto, me educaste para llevar un hogar estable y propio de sociedad, bien, lo hare tal como tú me enseñaste, hare valer las reglas de mi hogar y solo tengo una, respeto, no has respetado nada, desde que llegaste

-jajaja no cariño, eso no te molesta, tu perro mal entrenado entro a la casa y se comió mis paquetes, no solo la caja de chocolates, también mastico maquillajes y ahora buscas un culpable, que resulta ser yo

-le ordené a Hanji llevar tus cosas a una habitación con puerta cerrada, porque sé que mis perros son curiosos, traviesos, son como niños, no saben que está bien o mal, solo lo hacen, porque aún están aprendiendo, sabiendo eso, te pedí que tus cosas se retiraran de la sala y te negaste ¿no eres culpable?

-no lo soy ¿todo esto por un perro?

-es mi perro, no el tuyo y esta es mi casa

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-que, si vienes a mi casa a ordenar, no lo voy a permitir, estoy con justa razón molesto y no quiero verte ahora, retírate por favor

_Kuchel lanzo un suspiro de asombro, mientras llevaba su mano a la boca, miro hacia Carla, quien tenía un rostro de sorpresa._

-no hablas en serio

-hablo muy en serio, no voy a tener hijos ahora, no voy a espiar a mi esposo en su trabajo, no voy a estar a su lado todo el día como una mosca, no necesitas dirigir mi matrimonio y no vas a opinar sobre mis mascotas, a las cuales amo, sé que es un matrimonio arreglado, pero no te da derecho a nada _y Eren uso una frase, que su madre no espero que su hijo la usara en su contra_ yo sé cómo manejar las reglas de mi casa, si no te molesta, no quiero repetir que te he pedido y no quiere ver a Reiner por aquí, si no le pide una disculpa a Levi, lo que te dijo sobre él, fue mentira y no voy a permitir difamaciones sobre mi esposo, no es lo que ustedes creen.

_Carla miro a su hijo con rabia, pero Eren no se movió ni un poco, mantuvo su postura y su autoridad, la Condesa antes de irse, le intento dar una bofetada a Eren, pero… ah… no lo voy a permitir. _

_justo a tiempo, Levi hizo para atrás a Eren, lo coloco detrás de él y miro a Carla desafiante, mientras ella lo miro con sorpresa y después molesta_

-cómo te atreves

-Eren la respeta porque es su madre, pero no es la mía, no se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima

\- ¡ja! Sabes que, no importa, tampoco me acercare a ustedes hasta que me den una disculpa

-una disculpa por matar a mi perro, sí, la hare por escrito y me limpiare el trasero con ella, se la hare llegar de inmediato, a usted y a ese imbécil de Reiner

\- ¡eres un estúpido!

-yo no niego mis virtudes, pero usted por el contrario, su estupidez, provoco que el perro que tanto ama su hijo, este debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte

-basta _dijo Eren_ necesito descansar _ Eren se dio la vuelta no sin antes sujetar el hombro de Levi y decirle_ ¿me acompañas?

_Nos dimos la vuelta, no sin antes escuchar de la madre de Eren_

\- ¡no me des la espalda, se te olvida que soy tu madre!

_Ignorando su voz, llegamos a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y ocurrió lo que presentía, sus lágrimas estaban por salir, pero las retiro de su rostro con enfado, me acerque, para mi sorpresa recobro la compostura y dijo. _

-no vale la pena, no aun

-te preguntare algo, espero no ofenderte ¿Por qué no has llorado?

-mi padre, sabes que su trabajo era arriesgar la vida a diario, era militar, en cada victoria que obtenía, en el fondo era una derrota que logro evitar, él decía que, algún día no tendría tanta suerte, me pidió un favor, en ese entonces…

**_ Dos años atrás_**

_Un Eren de 13 años miro hacia su padre, quien tenía puesto su uniforme, se acercó a él y le sujeto los hombros a su hijo, mirándolo con orgullo, diciéndole_

-me voy, en mi ausencia, quiero que cuides a tu madre

-lo hare ¿Pero quién me cuida de ella?

_ambos sonrieron a carcajadas_

-ssh te escuchara

\- ¿es necesario que vayas? Creí que te ibas a retirar

-mientras la corona me necesite, no podré decir que no

-tengo un mal presentimiento, no vayas…

-igual yo, pero debo ir, puede que mi presencia, sea la clave para muchas cosas en el futuro

\- ¿y si no regresas?

_a Eren se le intentaron asomar unas lágrimas, pero Grisha, cubrió los ojos de su hijo_

-no, ssh, no lo sabes, ni yo lo sé, es por eso, que no debes decir adiós a las personas que esperas su regreso, es un hasta luego y no debes llorar mi muerte, si aún no sucede, no le llores a un vivo, es un favor que te pido

_en el tiempo actual, Levi estaba al lado de Eren, sujetándolo de la mano, mientras Eren lo miraba con una sonrisa melancólica_

-llego un telegrama tiempo después, decía que mi padre, estaba perdido en acción, todos en casa, lloraron ante tal desgracia, pero yo no lo hice, ese "perdido en acción", había una posibilidad de que estuviera bien, así que en vez de llorar, rece, en ese momento entendí lo que mi padre me intento decir, que no debía llorar si había esperanza, que debía ser fuerte y optimista, pero, al final mi esperanza no tuvo un final feliz, mi padre falleció y yo pude llorar al fin, pues el momento había llegado. Sé que, soy sensible en muchas cosas, pero jamás lloraría por algo que no vale la pena y no vale la pena llorar por Hotei o por mi madre, Hotei está vivo y mientras lo este, hay esperanza, es lo que importa ahora y mi madre, debe de entender, de una manera o de otra.

_Llorar, salen por dolor, por alegría o necesidad, dicen que llorar nos hace sentir más tranquilos, que nos hace liberar emociones, hasta dicen que es sano, pero todo el llanto tiene un motivo, Eren no lo tiene, como lo dijo, tiene esperanza y ante ella ¿Qué lagrimas podrías derramar, cuando sabes que todo va a salir bien? _

_Levi sujeto el rostro de Eren y beso sus labios, fue un beso espontaneo y Eren lo noto, ante esa muestra de afecto, sonrió, se acercó al cuerpo de su esposo y se recostaron en la cama, abrazados, llegado un momento, Levi comento_

-tengo una duda ¿en serio no vas dejar que Reiner venga?

-di mis condiciones, las van a tener que respetar si quieren entrar ¿te sorprende?

-la verdad, sí…

-bueno, ya te dije que, am, bueno, eres mi esposo y más que eso, te dije que ya… tenía afecto hacia ti y ahora, que se cómo eres, te quiero

-¿eh?

_Eso me dejo pensando ¿querer? ¿Tan rápido?...pero entonces, pregunto algo que me dejo helado _

\- ¿Tú que sientes por mí?

_Mi cabeza dio vueltas, ¿amor? No eso no ¿estima? Creo que eso solo sí fuera mi amigo ¿obsesión? No, eso suena muy enfermo ¿igual afecto? Suena más lógico pero… pero, no lo sé… am, no lo sé, no lo siento así_

-y-yo…pff

-jeje, no lo sabes ¿verdad? Lamento el preguntar

-n-no, no, solo que no lo había pensado, sabes, igual esto para mi es confuso, n-no sé cómo explicarlo

-ni yo, cuando existe intimidad entre nosotros, es…siento raro decir que tenemos sexo… suena, tan vació y tampoco puedo decir que hacemos el amor, porque es mentira, no sé qué decir

-¿Qué tal copular o fornicar? _una almohada llego directamente al rostro de Levi_ ¡ay!

\- ¡que vulgar eres!

-no, vulgar seria decir, que te atornillo la tuerca

_Vi que Eren me miro con su clásico puchero, solo que esta vez estaba sonrojado e intento salir de la habitación, me levanté rápido de la cama y le impedí el paso _

-quítate

-ya, ya, tu ganas, ya… lo lamento

-a veces se me olvida que eres ese insoportable Duque, que conocí por primera vez

-oye ya, ya, perdón

-no Levi, no hasta que me des una respuesta a lo que te dije, si no quieres responder, dímelo, odio hacerme esperanzas, donde no las hay, dime si voy a llorar o no

_se miraron por un rato, pero Levi no dijo nada, Eren respiro profundo y se fue de la habitación, Levi se quedó solo, se sentó en la cama y pensó_

_¿Qué decir? No lo odio, Pero tampoco lo amo, ¿Por qué el amor es tan necesario? ¿Por qué la gente se preocupa por algo que no existe? Llevo un mes con Eren y la verdad es, que esperaba algo, hostil, peleas a cada momento, él ha puesto mucho de su parte, su estancia a mi lado, me ha traído paz, al final de todas sus acciones, me dijo un "te quiero"… y le creí, recordé esas palabras que le dije en Venecia, el dejar miedos y dudas atrás y le dije, que para mí no existía el amor, pero que si era verdad, él era lo más pareció, soy un estúpido. _

___Eren estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, tenía a Koban en sus piernas, acariciaba sus orejas, en eso escucho unos pasos, una manta cubrió sus hombros y espalda, pero no miro a quien tuvo esa atención, su vista permaneció fija en las llamas de la chimenea_

-mira, yo sé que, soy un idiota, nadie espero nada de mí, así que no espere gran cosas de nadie y todo cambio cuando te vi llorar por primera vez, esos ojos que tienes, me calan en mi alma cuando están tristes, tienes razón, ni yo se tampoco cómo decirle a esas noches que tenemos, donde, tu cuerpo y el mío, se unen, al principio lo llame lujuria pero, creo que es más un deseo, me has dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que me abruma y me confunde, no te hago el amor, pero no es sexo solamente.

\- ¿entonces qué es?

-lo averiguaremos con el tiempo y con nuestras acciones

_Eren pensó en eso, acciones, su padre decía que el amor, viene con acciones_

-me agrada la idea, ya le dije a una persona que le amaba y no era verdad y a ti, te ocurrió lo mismo, creo que esta vez, debemos ser prudentes,

_Dejamos ese tema de lado, nos fuimos a dormir, con Koban en medio de nosotros y le pregunte algo que dijo a su madre._

-¿no quieres hijos?

-no ahora, en algo tiene razón mi madre, llegan solos, pero no quiero que lleguen cuando no estemos listos, un hijo es un reto de por vida, yo apenas puedo con un par de cachorros

-ajaja, lo haces bien en mi opinión, pero tienes razón, no es tiempo, me agrada ser nosotros solamente

-a mí también, oh cierto ¿y tu mamá?

-no la vi cuando se fue

-ay que pena con ella

_pero mientras con Carla, ella estaba bajando del carruaje, entro a un hotel, llego a su habitación y hablo con molestia_

-lo único que comprobé, es que Eren se volvió independiente de mi opinión, cosa que admiro, pero ahora estas en un lio

_de entre las sombras, Reiner apareció y le dijo a Carla_

-explícate

-bueno, es cierto que Levi deja solo a Eren, pero no como comentaste, se va a trabajar largas horas, sin embargo, Eren va al trabajo de Levi para hacerle compañía, después regresa a la mansión o ambos regresan, Levi parece al tanto de Eren, en fin, lo que me dijiste, resulto ser mentira

-te digo que yo vi a Eren triste

-pues es todo lo contrario, ahora por ir a comprobar tu mentira, Eren se molesto conmigo, contigo y no nos dejara entrar a la mansión, a menos que cumplas una condición

\- ¿y cuál es?

-que le pidas disculpas a Levi

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-soy buena actriz hijo, para mi no es problema porque comprobé una cosa, Levi cuida a tu hermano como no espere que lo hiciera

-es una fachada

-no es fachada, le iba a dar una bofetada a tu hermano y Levi se puso en medio, una persona que finge, no tiene reacciones tan espontaneas, ten por seguro que mi interés de que Eren sea feliz es tan grande como el tuyo, pero, tomamos decisiones erróneas, lo que nos queda, es pedir disculpas.

-maldita sea

-escucha, Eren tomo sus decisiones, lo menos que puedes hacer por él, es apoyarlo en ellas

-yo se que Levi

_pero Carla lo interrumpió_

-si tienes razón, Levi se encargará de arruinar todo, no necesitas meter las manos, pero lo único que conseguirás ahora es que Eren se aleje de nosotros ¿es lo que realmente quieres?

-no, pero no le pediré disculpas a ese bastardo

-es una estrategia Reiner, en la guerra a veces tienes que sacrificar para ganar

_mientras en la mansión de Eren y Levi, Kuchel estaba por salir de la mansión en su carruaje, Hanji se encontraba a su lado_

\- ¿segura que todo está en orden Hanji?

-lo está, no tiene de que preocuparse

-aunque me inquieta un poco, vigílalos

-sabe Duquesa, quería hablarle de algo, solo que no había tenido oportunidad

-escucho

-el Amo Eren se dio cuenta de que trabajaba para usted

\- ¿Qué? Oh Dios… espera ¿trabajabas?

-me puso de condición solo una cosa, no alertarla de lo que ocurre tras estas paredes y pienso cumplir mi palabra

-Hanji, que insolente

-lo lamento Duquesa

\- ¿y piensas que te dejare ir, así como así? Tienes mucho en tu lengua que necesito que te calles

-guardare silencio, siempre y cuando no lastime a los amos de esta casa, que pase linda noche _Hanji fue llamada un par de veces, pero decidió ignorarlas, una vez entro a la mansión dio un gran suspiro_ dudo que se enteren de la verdad de todos modos.

_Al día siguiente, llegamos al veterinario, la enfermera llego a nuestro lado y dijo. _

-va a estar bien, paso la noche

E_ren el escucharlo, sonrió y lloro al mismo tiempo, me miro y me abrazo, sentí su felicidad, su alivio, al llegar a casa, procuramos que Hotei estuviera cómodo, no fui a trabajar, quería asegurarme de que Eren y el perro estuvieran bien, me alegra que sea así, al día siguiente debía irme, al llegar a la oficina, me topé con Mikasa, ¿ahora qué? _

-llegas tarde

-tenía una emergencia

-y yo una decisión que tomar sobre los embargos, ya ejecutamos la orden

-te dije que no procedía

-ayer no estuviste, así que tome la decisión por ti

-eres un estúpido, no debiste hacerlo y me voy a encargar personalmente de esto

-si claro, como lo hiciste ayer

-para con eso, debía estar en mi casa

-ay vamos, no era tan urgente, me enteré de que saliste corriendo ese día y faltaste ayer solo por un estúpido perro y para consolar a la mariquita de tu esposo

_Mikasa no lo vio venir, Levi lo sujeto de la camisa y extendió su mano para cerrarla en un puño, Mikasa cerró los ojos, todos reaccionaron, pero, se quedaron quietos, Mikasa al no sentir nada en su rostro, abrió los ojos, miro a Levi y este le dijo con rabia_

-vuélvelos a llamar de esa manera y me asegurare de que tu mayor deseo se haga realidad _acercándose, Levi le susurro en el oído_ te arrancare el miembro y se lo daré de tragar a Erwin para que se ahogue o mejor aún ¿Qué tal si llamo a tu ex? Oh no, espera ¿Qué no le dan asco los hombres?...

_Mikasa reacciono y empujo a Levi, lo miro con odio, con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo_

-no será hoy, pero me las vas a pagar

-no he movido ni un dedo para hacerte daño, pero ya me estas cansando, no voy a medirme si tu atacas primero

_Todos los empleados miraron asombrados y confundidos, Mikasa se fue, por segunda vez, lo vi llorar. _

_Mikasa bajo por las escaleras, sus recuerdos regresaban, tocaban a la puerta de su mente, entre lágrimas y memorias "qué asco me das" "eres horrible" no se dio cuenta que antes de poder salir del edificio y al abrir la puerta, chocaría con alguien, eso provoco que cayera al suelo, lo hizo de lado, golpeándose un poco la cabeza, escucho que se acercaban para ayudarlo, no espero escuchar una voz familiar_

\- ¿te sientes bien?

_al mirar, Eren estaba ahí, manoteo la mano de quien intento ayudarlo_

-¡aléjate de mí! No necesitó tu ayuda

-como quieras… pero, la persona con la que chocaste sí _el castaño se dio la vuelta, se agacho y ayudo a una jovencita, quien estaba desorientada_ ¿quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

-n-no, estoy bien

_Mikasa la miro, una joven rubia, cabello claro, ojos azules, piel tersa, era perfecta, recibió ayuda de inmediato, eso lo molesto, se levantó un poco desorientado, pero aun así dijo_

-sí, con tan solo una mirada de rata ahogada, todos corren a ayudarla _todos se quedaron callados, asombrados ante tal declaración_ todo lo tienen tan fácil, con tan solo sonreír, con tan solo llorar, los privilegios del sexo débil pff ja, serpientes infelices, el hombre que pierde a una buena mujer, no sabe lo que gana… si lo sabré yo

_sin decir más, se fue_

-pero ¿Qué carajos?... _Eren se levantó, siguió a Mikasa con la mirada y decidido a respuestas se acercó_ oye… ¿estás bien?

-eres como ellas, tu rostro, tu voz, ese cuerpo… tan perfecto, con tan solo sonreír obtienes tanto, mira a Levi, un cuervo saca ojos, se volvió un gatito cuando se trata de su esposo, no tienes nada que por tu esfuerzo consiguieras, todo lo obtienes seduciendo, como la serpiente, siempre menospreciándome _Mikasa se giró hacia Eren y le grito en la cara_ ¡a mí no me manipula era mirada, ese cuerpo o esa voz, soy mejor que eso, soy mejor que tú o cualquier ramera!

_Eren estaba anonadado, estupefacto, retuvo su aliento ante esa mirada de total rencor_

-¿Qué te ocurrió?...

-no nacer mujer y amar a una que no me aprecio por no serlo

_sin decía más se alejó, el castaño estaba confundido, sin poder hacer nada, se fue con Levi, esta vez, subió hasta su oficina, no sin antes pasar al escritorio de Isabel_

-buenas tardes

_Isabel alzo la mirada y analizo al joven frente a ella_

-buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo?

-me dijeron que por aquí es la oficina de Levi Ackerman

-ouh sí

-¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?

-ah claro ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-con Eren Jae

_pero antes de que Eren terminara de decir su nombre Isabel, se levantó de su asiento y dio de brinquitos_

-aaay por fin lo conozco, pero si es más lindo de lo que imagine, mire que me moría de las ganas por verlo jejeje, pase, pase, no creo que al jefe le moleste que su lindo esposo entre

-ajaja, gracias

_esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Eren "lindo" … nunca le habían incomodado hasta hoy, entro con Levi y lo vio trabajar, aclaro su voz y el pelinegro alzo la vista_

-oh, ahí estas _se levantó, se acercó a Eren y le dio un beso en los labios_ lamento el no bajar, debo terminar

-está bien

_Una vez termine, baje con Eren, lo note pensativo, todo cambio cuando llegamos a la recepción, las mujeres que atienden esa área le dijeron. _

-es un gusto verlo

-vaya que el Señor Ackerman tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan apuesto a su lado

_Su rostro, se tornó molesto, no se lo dije hasta que llegamos al restaurante que acostumbramos ahora, para almorzar juntos._

-algo te molesta ¿hice algo malo?

-n-no, no tiene que ver contigo, estaba solo pensando, am sabes, paso algo raro hace rato

-¿todo bien?

-pues, vi a Mikasa salir del banco, llorando, choco con una joven y se portó muy grosero, específicamente, creo que no le agrada el sexo femenino

-ouh, ya veo _Levi se mordió un poco el labio_ ¿te dijo algo a ti?

-alago mis dotes físicas y me llamo ramera, también se dirigió a la chica con algo que me alarmo "el hombre que pierde a una buena mujer, no sabe lo que gana" además fue especifico, dijo que amo a una mujer, pero ella no a él, por no ser una, pero lo he visto, Mikasa se trasviste, no entiendo porque odia a una mujer y se viste como una ¿sabes algo?

-am, bueno, es complicado y largo

-tenemos una hora

-ja, ok, Mikasa estaba comprometido, con una mujer de sociedad incuestionable, era su mejor amiga de la infancia, creo que, si Mikasa llego a amar a alguien, fue a ella, solo que, ella ya estaba enamorada de otra mujer, una de baja sociedad, clásica historia, oh romance prohibido, Mikasa hizo de todo para convencerla de que, estaría bien a su lado y por eso comenzó usar vestidos.

-oh…

-eso no le agrado a su prometida, ni a nadie de la familia, pero a pesar de todo se dio a respetar, no fue suficiente, no asistí a la boda, pero me dijeron que Mikasa se vistió tan elegante, tacones, corsé, era totalmente una mujer en apariencia, pero…

-la prometida no asistió

-exacto

-que horrible

-desde ese momento, Mikasa se volvió el monstruo mal humorado que vez hoy

-dudo que sea solo eso

-no lo sé

-¿es misógino?

-si le quieres poner nombre, creo que es lo correcto, cree que todas las mujeres son un asquerosas, que tienen cuerpo de ángel, corazón de serpiente y mente de asno

-pues, creo que me ve como una… el día de la boda la mirada de odio, sospecho que no solo era para ti

-pues, creo que no, tú no eres solo un rostro bonito Eren, eres inteligente, virtuoso, todo eso no lo sabe, no tiene derecho a juzgarte ni tu a escucharlo

-tienes razón, aunque, me da algo de pena… y si me afecto lo que dijo…

-no puedes hacer nada, si él no quiere, no tienes por qué sentirte así

-hmp, es inevitable evitar el dolor de las personas en ciertas ocasiones

-estas en lo correcto

_Pasaron un par de días, Hotei esta mejor de salud, cuando fui al trabajar, sorpresivamente Mikasa no se apareció, todos nos preguntábamos el motivo, nadie sabia nada, cuando regresa a casa esa tarde. _

-Eren

-estoy en la sala

_Levi se quitó su abrigo, lo colgó en un perchero y se dirigió a la sala_

-debo volver en una hora, Mikasa no fue y tengo que terminar su trabajo, al menos podemos comer los dos jun… _ al llegar a la sala noto dos cosas, en el sillón de tres piezas, estaba su madre, Reiner y Carla, en el de dos estaba Eren y sus perrito a sus pies, el castaño, tenía el rostro tan sorprendido como él_ tos…

_Hotei y Koban al verme fueron a recibirme, me acerque a Eren y una vez me senté a su lado y con Hotei en mis piernas, escuche a mi madre hablar primero. _

-bueno, jeje ¿Cómo empezar?

-con su disculpa, por andar de metiches _Dijo Levi, Eren le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Carla y Reiner_ sabes que no miento

-tranquilo

-tch

-p-pues _Kuchel se aclaró la voz_ ejeje lo que hicimos, lo hicimos por su bien

-lo dudo, metiste a Hanji a la casa para espiarnos ¿Qué bien te hace enterarte de lo que hacemos o no las 24 horas?

-ajaja, bueno yo, estaba al pendiente de que no se llevaran bien

-con todo respeto Suegra, cuando conocí a Levi no me llevaba bien con él y eso no les importo en su momento

-am…

-cierto _dijo Levi_ lo llegue a odiar

-el sentimiento es mutuo _contento Eren_ te considere un patán

-y yo un niño mimado

-pero a pesar de todo eso, fue nuestra decisión llevarnos bien

_Decidí interrumpir_

-no es verdad, fue Eren el que propuso llevarnos bien, yo el necio que no le hizo caso, pero sucedieron eventos que me hicieron cambiar de opinión, algunos de ellos no se los contare porque son acuerdos entre Eren y yo, no les da derecho a involucrarse

-bueno _contesto Carla_ debo admitir, que su forma de vivir es algo, inapropiada

_entonces Levi replico_

-es nuestra forma de vivir y no le importa, que yo sepa en el acuerdo citaba una condición para ambos, nada de infidelidad, no veo que hubiera un apartado dándoles libertar de meterse en nuestra vida

_Toda nuestra familia guardo silencio, se miraron entre ellos y Eren reafirmo. _

-no necesitamos su consejo, a menos que se los pidamos

-en ese caso _dijo Carla_ te ofrezco una disculpa Eren, no debí meterme y también a ti Levi, no era mi intención ser una molestia

_Kuchel no se quedó atrás_

-igual encantos, lo que hagan es decisión de ustedes, me alegra que se lleven de maravilla

-estamos aprendiendo todavía, Levi ha puesto mucho de su parte

-me alegra escucharlo

_Todos miramos hacia Reiner ¿Qué si voy a gozar lo que viene a continuación? Oh sí que lo hare jajaja _

-yo _comenzó el rubio_ t-te, lo que dije, no estuvo bien y se que les causo conflictos y lamento el haber, difamado a Levi, fue un error

_Vi a Eren y lucia feliz y si lo es, puedo tolerar al soldadito de pacotilla, nos levantamos, le estreche la mano a Reiner, pero sentí un ligero apretón amenazante, ja, sé que está fingiendo, en cuento a mi suegra, solo fue una reverencia, mi madre me abrazo, e igual Eren repartió abrazos a su familia. Después de comer junto a ellos debía irme, besé la frente de Eren y me fui a trabajar. _

-aw que tierno _dijo Kuchel_ no imagine que mi hijo se convertiría en un hombre tan cariñoso y mira que los perritos también reciben su cariño

-cierto _comento Reiner al comento de sostener a Koban en brazos_ ¿son tuyos?

-si _Eren presumió con una gran sonrisa_ me los regalo Levi, son un pastor alemán albino y un pastor belga negro ¿verdad que son hermosos?

-am _Kuchel aclaro su garganta_ sé que no debo meterme, pero ¿no han hablado de tener hijos? Solo es curiosidad

-no es momento

-entonces ¿los vas a tener en un futuro?

-pues, eso creo

-ah con eso me conformo

_Kuchel estaba feliz, en eso se acercó Carla_

-lamento todo lo que ocurrió

-no pasa nada, lamento si fue grosero contigo

-no hiciste nada, que no habría hecho yo, estoy orgullosa de ti Eren o por cierto _Carla saco de su bolsillo un pequeño juguete para perro, era una pelota para masticar de color rojo_ es, un detalle de disculpa, se que no compensa el casi perderlo

-ouh mamá _ambos se abrazaron _ gracias

-y te diré una cosa, si no pones tu matrimonio delante de tus hijos no podrás cuidarlo y si no cuidas lo que realmente importa, pues, se marchita y muere, cuando una pareja tiene hijos, en muchas ocasiones se olvidan de que son pareja y solo se dedican a ser padres, lo estás haciendo bien, bueno, lo están haciendo bien, que orgullo

_casi al salir Levi de la oficina, noto que Mikasa estaba por entrar en la suya, tenía puesto un vestido negro y zapatos de piso a tono, se miraron y Levi no quiso discutir, solo se dio la vuelta, pero Mikasa replico con un tono ebrio_

-que suerte tienen algunas ratas, a pesar de sus errores, la vida les da muchas oportunidades, hmp… pero se te acabara la suerte _Levi fiel a su principio de ignorarlo, siguió su camino_ sabes, Eren según se, es un jovencito cotizado, si te divorcias de él a la vuelta de la esquina habrá otro esperando como buitre, pero no habría que ir tan lejos ¿no? ¿Qué tal como se llama? Ah sí Reiner, jaja

_Estaba por ir a golpearlo, hasta que recordé que Eren no es así, aunque la verdad es que este idiota me hizo recordar, que no debo bajar la guardia, que debo ser constante en una cosa, en cuidar a esa persona que me espera en casa._

-ya mejor vete a tu casa, son palabras de un ebrio

-pff ebrio, entonces me perdonaras al decir, que a tu esposo si me lo cogería sin chistar, es tan suavecito _Levi hizo un esfuerzo para no responder, alargo el paso y desapareció_ ¡cobarde! Pff hmp… un punto débil, quizá lo encontré _Mikasa corrió hacia su escritorio, saco una agenda, hojeo las paginas, encontró lo que buscaba y marco un numero en su teléfono, una vez contestaron del otro lado_ necesito un favor

_Llegue a casa, Hotei y Koban corrieron a recibirme, Eren llego poco tiempo después, nos dimos un abrazo y me dijo. _

-bienvenido

-estoy en casa

_Como teníamos visitas, la cena esta vez fue familiar, Reiner me miro de reojo y no me quede atrás, la mala noticia es que lo que sea que intente, no le funcionara._

-ya casi es día de Halloween ¿Qué harán en casa?

-pues _Eren miro a Levi_ no lo hemos pensado ¿Qué opinas Levi?

-tenemos tiempo

-15 días no son suficientes, hijo, ni siquiera han adornado

-no he tenido tiempo, después

-antes a Levi le gustaba ir por Dulces

-a Eren también _dijo Carla_ una vez lo disfrace de lobito

-aaay que lindo, mi Levi era un vampiro muy apuesto

Eren y yo nos miramos, el solo alzo la vista fastidiado, a tiempo de que se apretaba el cuello y sacaba la lengua, se me salió una risa, n_o sé qué me depare el destino, no sé que me espera en estos días, lo que sé, es que… al ver a Eren, tengo la sensación de que todo estará bien o eso quiero pensar. Una vez nos fuimos a dormir, al arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente, todas mis dudas, se alejaron. _

_pero después de que Levi concilio el sueño, Eren se levantó, pues Koban comenzó a llorar, la urgencia de ir al baño era latente, se levantó, salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos y salió de la mansión para pasear un poco por el jardín, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba dirigiéndose a los establos, decidió seguir esa sombra discretamente, sigiloso y se encontró con una figura familiar, era su madre y Kuchel, con Hanji _

-bueno _dijo Kuchel_ a veces las cosas no resulta como las planeamos

-sin duda _contesto Carla_ Hanji, te pido tu silencio

-mi silencio está asegurado, pero, no puedo garantizar nada, mi lealtad se encuentra en otro lado

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si alguien se entera de lo que paso

-por mí no habrá problema, señoras mías, soy una tumba, pero si Eren encuentra algo y pregunta, tengo que hablar, soy creyente de que la verdad llega en su momento y si nunca sale a la luz, debe ser por una razón, en todo caso, no creo que el Amo Eren o Levi sean los afectados por la verdad

-no lo sabemos con certeza

-sabe, fueron muy insistentes en hablar ahora, lo que no saben, es que solemos encontrar nuestro destino, en las decisiones que tomamos para evitarlo _Hanji miro directamente hacia donde estaba Eren, el joven castaño de inmediato se escondió y su corazón latió rápido, al saber que había sido descubierto_ la vida es así…

-hmp, no lo creo…

-ay, no sé cómo se tome esta verdad…_Carla miro hacia el cielo y dijo_ de verdad lo intento Grisha, de verdad lo intento

_Eren se fue, entro de nuevo a la cama con Levi y se preguntó: ¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablan? Con esas dudas se fue a dormir_

_Al despertar, note que Eren no estaba a mi lado, tampoco estaban mis perros, los decidí buscar, los encontré jugando en el patio, Eren estaba sujetando a Hotei y Reiner, a Koban ¿Qué sentirá Eren ahora al verlo? Pero es verdad, que sus ojos cuando lo ven brillan, que se ve feliz. _

_Eren noto la presencia de Levi y se acercó a saludarlo, pero también noto que Levi no lucia contento_

\- ¿estás bien?

-bien, solo me preguntaba ¿Cuándo me miraras de la manera que lo miras a él?

_Lo sorprendí, respiro profundo, se acercó y beso mis labios_

-ya lo hago, solo que no te das cuenta, porque no sientes lo mismo, no te preocupes, soy paciente

_Se dio la vuelta y siguió jugando… paciencia… sí, creo que todos debemos, tener paciencia, pero la verdad es, que cuando lo veo, siento muchas cosas, me cambia poco a poco._


	9. Chapter 9

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 9**

**Los Errores**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: en esta ocasión, porque son largos, ****vendrán**** al final del capitulo.**

**EREN:**

_Lo que escuche en la noche, me dejo pensando ¿Qué secreto tendrá mi familia? Mi madre menciono a mi papá ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente me afectara en un futuro? Quise dejar esos pensamientos de lado, no quiero que afecten mi presente, solo debo como dice Hanji, encontrar pistas por mi cuenta, pero ¿cómo? En este momento, estaba atareado en otra cosa._

_Eren estaba empujando una calabaza en la entrada de la mansión, esta calabaza ya poseía un rostro aterrador tallado, Eren estaba disfrazado, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, con un chaleco negro adornado con figuras de huesos en sus costillas, guantes que semejaban manos de esqueleto y la cara pintada de una calavera con algunos colores, resaltaba el azul rey y el dorado, con un sombrero de bombín y el cabello peinado hacia atrás_

-Amo Eren _Hanji se acercó, para sorpresa del castaño, ella solo llevaba su uniforme de Maid_ trajimos los dulces que pidió, son como 90 kilos

-oh gracias

\- ¿no cree que es mucho dulce?

-mi padre compraba 150 kilos y no sobraba nada jeje ¿no te vas a disfrazar?

_Detrás de su espalda, Hanji saco unas orejas de gato y se las coloco en la cabeza_

-listo, me tome la libertad de que todo el personal use el mismo par de orejitas

_Al asomarme, vi que el jardinero llevaba unas, algunas mucamas._

-ajaja supongo que funciona, oye ¿crees que los niños quieran venir aquí?

-se decía que esta era una casa embrujada, imagínese ahora que está habitada, será la sensación

_Eran como las 5 de la tarde, estaba revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, Levi tenía trabajo, esperaba su llegada como en una hora, escuche un par de ladridos y al mirar note que Hotei estaba empeñado en sacar los dulces de una bolsa, Koban le ladraba para que los dejara en paz. _

-ay Hotei _Eren lo cargo en brazos y lo regaño_ deja de morder, anda _arrojando una pelota, ambos perritos salieron corriendo_ a jugar a otro lado

_A dar las 6 de la tarde, escuche el primer golpe en la puerta, me prepare pues era la primera vez que debía repartir dulces en vez de pedirlos, al abrir me encontré con un par de niñas, con ese típico disfraz de hadas. _

\- ¡dulce o truco! 

-oh miren, que lindas _Eren saco la charola de dulces y le repartió un buen puño a cada una_ listo

-orales, son de los dulces buenos

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Esta es de las casas más ricas del vecindario ¿ustedes ya van a vivir aquí señor?

_Se siente raro que me digan señor si solo tengo 15 años, aunque tienen razón… ya estoy casado. _

-es correcto

\- ¿y no los espantan en las noches?

-pues, aun no

-a mí me daría miedo vivir aquí en un lugar tan grande

-mi mamá dice, que aquí vivía un Duque bien malhumorado

_No me pude evitar reír ante la ironía de que "vivía", es un vive jaja_

-pues eso no ha cambiado jejeje

\- ¿aquí anda un fantasma?

\- ¿te ha asustado?

-a veces debemos temerles más a los vivos, anden, la noche apenas empieza y los mejores dulces son para quienes tocan primero

\- ¡cierto, adiós señor y gracias!

\- ¡gracias!

-feliz Halloween

_Eren estaba feliz con la visita, hasta que escucho de las niñas_

-te dije que debíamos tocar

-la verdad a mí me daba miedo acercarme a la casa

_Creo que nuestro hogar no tiene buena reputación, claro ¿Qué esperaba de una mansión casi abandonada? Uff, bueno al menos me da gusto recibir visitas. Paso un rato para que volvieran a tocar la puerta, al abrir me encontré ahora con 5 niños, todos tenían cara de asustados, uno lloro al verme. _

-oh cielos _Eren se puso de rodillas y comenzó a repartir dulces_ jeje lo siento, sé que me veo aterrador

\- ¿de qué es tu disfraz?

_dijo un niño pirata_

-obvio es de esqueleto _replico una niña con una máscara de lobo_ míralo

-en realidad _presumió Eren_ es de catrín

\- ¿Qué es un catre?

-jaja, no, catrín, es un término que le dieron los mexicanos, a los hombres que vestían de manera elegante

-tu cara no es como la de una calavera común

-si es cierto ¿Por qué tiene colores, señor?

-ahí es típico ser una calaverita de azúcar_ respondió Eren_ es una versión más alegre de la muerte

_Y todos los niños dijeron a unisonó _

-orales

-azúcar

_Repartí los dulces, el niño que comenzó a llorar, al verme solo se escondió detrás de su bolsa, fue al último que le di porque, le obsequie un puño extra, se dio cuenta, me miro un poco confundido y solo le indique silencio con mi dedo, después de eso me dedico una sonrisa y se fue. Después de ellos llegaron muchos niños y muchos más. _

_Levi recién salía del trabajo, eran las 7 de la noche e Isabel estaba aún en su escritorio_

\- ¿todavía no te vas?

-oh, Señor Levi, jeje, no, bueno, debo organizar el papeleo de mañana

-mañana nadie trabaja

-es importante

-algo que dice que no quieres salir de aquí …

-n-no jeje como cree

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no es verdad…

-am, bueno, es que la verdad…

-no me digas, le sigues teniendo miedo al Halloween

\- ¡es horrible, este día viene el jinete sin cabeza por todos nosotros, los duendes se mezclan entre los niños para llevarse nuestras almas!

-ay que idiotez

-y no me haga hablar de los dulces

-mejor llama a un carruaje y que pase por ti, mételo a los gastos del mes, adiós

-ejeje…adiós

_Levi miro hacia atrás, se topó con una joven pelirroja mirando para todos lados como paranoica_

-me lleva… si quieres te llevo a tu ca _pero ni bien termino de hablar Levi, Isabel tomo su bolsa y se refugió detrás de él_ ok, vámonos _el camino para sorpresa de Levi fue… curioso, Isabel no miraba hacia la ventana_ ¿te molesta que pase a mi casa antes?

-n-no claro que no

-debo avisar que te llevo, le prometí a Eren estar en una hora en llevo dos de retraso, en tu hogar deben de estar esperándote _al mirar hacia la joven, está ya tenía un rostro melancólico_ ¿estás bien?

-ah jeje s-sí, n-no se preocupe, nadie me espera en casa

-creí que tenías familia

-no señor, mi familia falleció hace años, está bien, me dejaron una casa, am no tengo deudas, tengo un gran trabajo con usted, estoy bien, es solo que, en estas fechas, es incómodo viajar sola jeje, lamento si lo interrumpo, aunque, sabe, es la primera vez en tantos años, que hablo con usted tanto tiempo

_Levi no dijo nada, miro hacia la ventana y reflexiono un poco sobre su vida, el hecho de que tuviera tantas personas a su alrededor y a ninguna realmente prestarle atención, de un momento a otro llego a la mansión, se sorprendió al ver que varios niños entraban y salían del patio, todos ellos con un rostro satisfecho y feliz, todo el personal de la mansión, tenía orejas de gato y le decía adiós a los niños que salían, al bajar del carruaje Isabel solo miro por la ventana y vieron a un par de niños disfrazados de dinosaurio, rugirle al castaño disfrazado de catrín_

-¡!guaarrrg!

-uy que susto _el castaño les repartió sus dulces, Levi noto que los perros igual se divertían, a Hotei le pusieron un par de alitas de ángel en el lomo y a Koban, alitas de murciélago, estos corrían alrededor de los niños, los cuales estaban felices_ tengan linda noche de brujas

-¡adiós señor y gracias!

-¡adiós!

-vayan con cuidado

_Vi que Levi llego, lo salude dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido varios niños dijeron. _

-iiuhg 

-no haga eso señor

-sí, solo somos niños

-jaja, lo siento, ¡Hanji, necesito ayuda!

_Hanji llego y me ayudo a repartir dulces, en lo que hablaba con Levi_

-lamento el llegar tarde

-no te preocupes, estaba entretenido jeje oh, por cierto, tengo un disfraz para ti

-será después, debo llevar a Isabel a su casa

\- ¿Isabel?

-mi secretaria

-la recuerdo ¿se encuentra bien?

-digamos que vive sola y le asusta la noche de brujas

_Mire hacia el carruaje, no conozco a ningún amigo de Levi, pero … que decidiera llevarla a su casa, solo porque tiene miedo, eso, eso es tierno, pero tuve una idea mejor. _

_Eren se acercó a saludar a Isabel, la pelirroja se impactó al ver al joven frente a ella_

-hola ¿no te quedas a la noche de brujas?

-aam, n-no jejeje no quiero molestar

-pero no es molestia, anda, necesito ayuda con los niños, Halloween no es tan malo

-n-no jejeje

\- ¿me harás insistir? _Isabel se apeno un poco, Eren era esposo de su jefe y le estaba haciendo una invitación cordial, resignada acepto, Hanji le coloco unas orejas de gato y Eren le pinto bigotes_ listo, si solo te quitas el saco y te alborotamos el pelo un poco, ya quedo

-desde niña no me disfrazo

-quedaste linda, ven, ayúdame con los dulces

_Eren e Isabel atendieron la puerta junto a Hanji, al poco rato llego Levi, quien estaba sumamente elegante, su disfraz era del fantasma de la ópera, tenía todo, su máscara, su capa, Eren al verlo lo alago_

-oh, Lala, usted señor fantasma, se ve elegante

-odio a este sujeto, pero admito que se me ve bien

-cierto jeje ahora te toca a ti repartir dulces

\- ¿Qué?

-anda, es la mansión de los Ackerman y como tal debes abrir la puerta

-que fastidio

-vamos, solo un par de niños _Eren tomo del brazo a Levi y lo llevo a la puerta, Isabel observo todo con mucha sorpresa, en lo que devoraba una paleta, los niños al tocar y ver a Levi comenzaron a llorar_ uy sí que das miedo

-es inevitable, ya, el que deje de llorar primero, le daré un puño extra de dulces

_Todos los niños guardaron silencio, extendieron su bolsa y Levi le repartió una paleta a cada uno _

\- ¿solo un dulce? _protesto un niño con una manta encima y dos orificios en los ojos_ miserable

\- ¿no estás muy grande para pedirlos?

-tengo 12 años _Levi le quito la paleta y se la entregó a un niño más pequeño_ oiga

-ay, Levi _Eren saco una charola y comenzó a repartir también, recompensando el mal trato de Levi_ lo siento, es el fantasma que vive en el sótano y no ha socializado con nadie en siglos

-jejeje se nota _dijo una niña vestida de abeja_ gracias, señor calaverita

-oh de nada linda _una vez ellos se fueron_ son niños, recuerda eso

-no es excusa

-trátalos como hubieras querido que te trataran a ti, quieren dulces, no a un señor gruñón en la puerta que les reparta criticas

-ay bueno ya

_Los siguientes niños que se acercaron fueron mejor atendidos, hasta una niña pidió que Levi la tomara en brazos, poco a poco el recibir a todos esos pequeños se volvió natural. _

_Eren tenía en brazos a una niña disfrazada de flor, en lo que Levi repartía dulces a unos cuantos_

\- ¡no se vale, a él, le diste una paleta que yo quería!

-ay, Dios, _Levi metió de nuevo la mano a la charola_ ten, toma tu paleta

\- ¡a ese niño le dio un dulce extra!

-miren, voy a volverle a dar un dulce a cada uno, sin protestas lo aceptaran ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Si! 

_La madre de la niña que tenía en brazos se me acerco, pues el tiempo de irse había llegado. _

-muchas gracias, Mi Lord

-oh no es nada, es un placer que nos visiten

-sabe, esta mansión siempre había despedido un aura tenebrosa, pero, ahora se siente cálida, muchos nos preguntamos si ustedes son… familia del anterior Duque

-era mi suegro y el fantasma de la ópera que está ahí, es su hijo

-vaya, sorpresas que da la vida, jeje pues me alegra saber que el Hijo del Duque se nos una a las festividades

-y espero sean muchas más

_casi al terminar la noche, no se nos acercaron niños, eran 16 adultos, al principio tenía miedo, pero, al ver sus rostros, eran amables. _

-buenas noches

_Dijo un hombre de cabello canoso_

-buenas noches am _Eren se acercó a Levi_ ¿podemos ayudarlos?

-oh pues, realmente nosotros _contesto una mujer joven_ venimos a darles la bienvenida

-una muy tardada bienvenida

_Replico Levi _

-jaja, lo sabemos y lo lamentamos, vera, hace años que esta mansión no se une a las festividades, pensamos que este año no sería diferente, a pesar de que ya estaba habitada, nuestra expectativa era baja

-el anterior Duque se negaba rotundamente a que los niños entraran

-nos sorprendió escuchar que la mansión de los Ackerman, estaba repartiendo dulces

-varios niños, a varias calles corrieron el rumor de que además de buenos dulces, lo estaban tratando muy bien

_Levi y yo nos miramos, pues eso nos sorprendió _

-oh, no es nada _contesto Eren_ es una fiesta para ellos

-nos preguntábamos ¿contaremos con ustedes en las festividades próximas?

_Levi miro hacia Eren, el cual estaba sumamente feliz, el castaño volteo a verlo, era obvio que le preguntaba con la mirada una afirmativa _

-lo que decidas está bien

-yey jeje _la muestra de afecto fue espontanea, Eren abrazo tan fuerte a Levi que le saco un poco el aire_ gracias, a mi esposo y a mí nos encantara participar

_Todos sonrieron ante nuestra afirmativa y se presentaron formalmente, al parecer la familia Ackerman, no tiene buena reputación si de amabilidad se trata, al enterarse de que Levi era uno, lo trataron con respeto, pero al parecer, se reflejaba un aire de miedo. La visita se extendió un poco, los invitamos a pasar, pero dijeron que ellos eran una comitiva que vigilaba a los niños en las calles,_

-nos preocupa la seguridad de nuestros pequeños y por eso decidimos hacer esta guardia

-es un excelente idea _comento Eren_ si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo, entonces, es un hasta luego

-gracias por sus atenciones

_Se estaban retirando, en lo que atendíamos a las visitas, Isabel y Hanji repartían los dulces, así que hasta que escuchamos un grito nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. _

-¡aah no, no quítate shuuu shuuu!

_una niña de no más de 6 años comenzó a correr en círculos, llevaba puesto un traje de vampiro, pantalones cortos, medias de rayas blanco y negro, chaleco, camisa, un moñito rojo en el cuello, peinada de una coleta larga, pero lo que resaltaba, eran la capa rojo y negro que llevaba, esta capa volaba por el aire en lo que Hotei intentaba alcanzarla_

\- ¡grrgarf garf!

_Hotei hasta daba saltitos para poder morder el pedazo de tela, la niña corrió todo lo que pudo, en el proceso tiro sus dulces y los niños abusivos corrieron a recogerlos para desaparecer de ahí entre risas, todo quedo en calma cuando la niña tropezó y su cara choco contra el suelo_

_Paso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, la niña estaba llorando aterrorizada en lo que Hotei sacudía su capa, me acerque rápidamente y para mi sorpresa, Levi también. _

-¡mami! _En lo que Eren sostenía a Hotei, que se rehusaba soltar la capa, Levi sujeto en sus brazos a la niña_ ¡buaaaaaaah! _el castaño se acercó con el perrito en brazos, pero la infante al verlo se asustó, aferrándose en el cuello de Levi_ ¡no dejes que me atrape, no!

-ten calma _Levi, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a la pequeña_ tranquila

\- ¡es el tercer perro que me persigue y se llevaron mis dulces! ¡Me sigue la desgracia!

-aaw, encanto _Eren dejo a Hotei en el suelo y se acercó con Levi, coloco la mano en la espalda de la niña y le dio unas palmaditas_ a ver, déjame ver tu rostro

_La miramos y tenía su barbilla raspada, su cara llena de tierra y lágrimas, sin mencionar que su nariz estaba llena de mucosidad_

-snig ese perrito es malo

_Para mi sorpresa, Levi saco su pañuelo, ofreciendo limpiar la nariz de la pequeña_

-ten, sopla _una vez soplo, el pelinegro afirmo_ ¿te asustan los perros?

-snig no, solo no me gusta que me muerdan o me persigan

-entiendo, en ese caso ignoremos a ese perro inquieto e ingrato

-sí _la pequeña le saco la lengua a Hotei y este dio una ladrido de respuesta_ pues lo mismo para ti _la niña vio hacia abajo y noto al perrito vestido de murciélago_ ¡aaay que bonito! _Levi bajo a la niña, quien de inmediato tomo a Koban entre sus brazos_ jeje este si me gusta

-jeje _Eren se agacho a su altura y le pregunto_ ¿se te cayeron tus dulces?

-sí _dijo la pequeña con un tono triste_ me llevo toda la noche juntarlos, me enteré de que estaban dando aquí muy tarde, ya no me va a dar tiempo reponerlos

-por eso no te preocupes _Levi tomo de la mano a la niña y se la llevo con él, entraron a la casa y sin medida relleno la bolsa de la pequeña_ es por las molestias

\- ¿en serio me das todos estos?

-así es

_La niña se abalanzo hacia el pelinegro y le dio un abrazo, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, sin decir nada más que un "gracias" entusiasmado, la niña se fue_

_Note que Isabel, Hanji y hasta los adultos miraron hacia Levi totalmente sorprendidos, creo que yo igual lo estaría, si no supiera que Levi no es lo que aparenta, tiene un lado sumamente considerado, amable, tierno, le hacía falta una oportunidad de demostrarlo y sin sonar presuntuoso, lo he estado presionando un poco para que lo muestre con los demás. La noche casi terminaba, todos los niños estaban regresando a sus casas y nosotros nos preparábamos para cerrar las puertas de la mansión, Hanji se me acerco y me señalo una charola de dulces vacía. _

-tenía razón amo Eren, no sobro nada

-eso significa que, para el siguiente año, tendré que comprar la misma cantidad, oh espera ¿no te metiste con los dulces de reserva verdad?

-no, esos se encuentran en otro lado

-oh bueno, jeje, creo que ya es hora de descansar, manda a todos los que te indique a la entrada principal

_Levi estaba por preguntar que sucedía, en eso llegaron miembros de su personal haciendo una pequeña fila y Eren repartiendo una bolsa de dulces a cada uno de ellos a tiempo que les deseaba feliz noche de brujas_

-muchas gracias amo Eren

-no es nada

_al terminar de repartir, Levi se acercó curioso_

\- ¿y eso porque fue?

-son nuestros empleados, que tienen hijos, les mande un pequeño presente de nuestra parte

-que considerado

-na _Eren se giró rápidamente hacia Isabel y a ella también le entrego una bolsita con dulces_ gracias por la ayuda

-d-de nada

-te podemos llevar a casa o puedes pasar la noche aquí

-y-yo, no quiero ser una molestia

-no lo eres, si lo fueras no estaría invitándote, sé que cuidas a Levi en su trabajo, pagaría con mala moneda el no tratarte como se debe

_Isabel se sonrojo un poco, pues era la primera vez que alguien, reconocía su labor, se le hizo curioso, que fuera el esposo de aquel hombre por el cual trabajo tanto tiempo_

-m-muchas gracias

-con tanto ajetreo me dio hambre ¿quieren cenar? _Isabel asintió con algo de pena y Levi dio una afirmativa_ entonces cenaremos, solo debemos quitarnos los disfraces

_Me estaba quitando el disfraz, empecé a preparar la crema para desmaquillarme el rostro, en eso entro Levi a la habitación, se acercó y me dijo. _

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? Eres tan, amable, se ve fácil si lo haces tú

-bueno, creo que es espontaneo

-hmp, buena explicación

-pues, n-no lo sé, es como tú

\- ¿yo?

-si, como lo de la niña vampirito

-ah si pff jajajajaja, no me reí porque sé que lo empeoraría

-bueno, eso es amable, al no reírte, el levantarla en brazos, soplar su nariz, en reponerle sus dulces, fuiste muy considerado ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-pues, y-yo

_Levi se dio la vuelta, Eren lo siguió y lo sujeto de la mano, busco su rostro y sorpresivamente, estaba sonrojado, el castaño tomo con una de sus manos su barbilla, buscando respuestas_

-dime

-s-solo, pensé que eso te haría feliz

_Eren delineo una mueca alegre, atrajo el rostro de Levi hacia el suyo_

-tienes tu respuesta, el ser amable es hacer feliz a los demás, es un acto desinteresado, pero ¿te digo algo? Tiene su recompensa, no la veras ahora en su momento, aunque, tengo una inquietud, dices que tratar bien a los niños, lo hiciste por mi ¿y qué me dices de Isabel? Eso en si fue un acto muy amable y sin estar yo involucrado

-supongo que me estas contagiando

-jeje me alegra escucharlo

_Le di un beso en la boca, fue rápido porque aún llevaba puesto el maquillaje, me miró fijamente, al tiempo que decía. _

-yo no alague tu vestuario, muy original debo decir

-ajaja, ve a México y es algo muy común, se me ocurría que para el año que viene, hagamos un disfraz en conjunto, como Sherlock y Watson jejeje

-a propósito, el que elegiste para mi…

-oh, bueno, jeje soy fanático de esa Opera

-me lo suponía hmp me hace pensar que en poco tiempo yo hubiera terminado como ese personaje, lo que me hace dudar de algo ¿tú que hubieras hecho?

\- ¿sobre qué?

-responde sinceramente ¿te habrías quedado con ese fantasma o hubieras hecho lo que Christine? Elegir a un Vizconde

_Eren dio un suspiro largo, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia Levi seriamente_

\- ¿sinceramente?

-exacto

-bueno, Christine creía que el Fantasma era un ángel, enviado por su padre, le daba consejos de canto, era bueno con ella, pero al verlo como realmente era, se asustó, no le pareció tan interesante y angelical al descubrirlo, siempre considere eso tan injusto, descubrió su apariencia, no su esencia, eso que la había atraído en un principio, no cambiaba tras ver un rostro deforme

\- ¿Qué no era un asesino?

-lo era, la historia de Erik, el Fantasma de la Opera, es triste, rechazado por todos, sin que ninguno realmente… viera más allá de las cicatrices, no lo juzgo, fue la única manera en la que pudo sobrevivir ¿te imaginas lo lastimado que estaba?

-lo imagino

-Erik cambio de opinión cuando Christine le devolvió un beso, un beso que ni su propia madre, le dio, la dejo libre, ser feliz, deseándole lo mejor ¿imaginas cuanto la amaba? me hubiera quedado con el fantasma, cualquiera tiene un Vizconde, pero amor, no todos los días se encuentra

\- ¿Qué no el Vizconde también amaba a Christine?

-lo sé, pero me preguntaste que haría yo, no Christine… yo no hubiera gritado ante el rostro de aquel que llame ángel

_Me tomo del rostro, se acercó a mí y me intento dar un beso, me di la vuelta, no por rechazo es que…_

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-t-tengo maquillaje

_Esa advertencia, solo provoco que besara mi cuello, no supe como lo hizo, pero ya estaba sobre mí, en la cama, quitando poco a poco mi ropa, le dije que teníamos visitas, eso no le importo, susurro en mi oreja, "será rápido" no fue lo suficientemente rápido, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, al principio no respondimos hasta que volvieron a hacerlo, Levi chasqueo la boca y pregunto molesto._

\- ¿Qué?

-lamento si interrumpo algo _hablo Hanji_ pero la señorita Isabel ya se encuentra en el comedor esperándolos

_Suspiramos un poco y nos fuimos a cenar, me entendí muy bien con Isabel, era un alma aventurera, interesante y amable, al darnos cuenta, pasamos la plática a los sofás de la sala, junto a la chimenea, de un momento a otro, no supe que paso, creo que me quede dormido, porque al día siguiente, estaba en la cama, mire a mi lado y Levi estaba ahí, no quise despertarlo así que me levante despacio, fue inútil porque escuche._

-debo ir a trabajar

\- ¿en serio? Pensé que era feriado

-no para mi ¿recuerdas que te dije que buscaría a un aprendiz?

-oh sí, me acuerdo ¿Qué sucedió?

-los entrevistare hoy, dentro de dos horas comenzaran a llegar, así que, me voy

_Lo ayude a estar listo para su trabajo, sin embargo, podía ver un puchero en su rostro_

\- ¿todo bien?

_Le pregunte_

-si a bien te refieres a que, un mocoso se durmió cuando se supone debíamos, atender asuntos maritales

-ajaja lo lamento, pero me quede dormido ¿Isabel ira contigo?

-sin duda

\- ¿alguna vez le das descanso a esa mujer?

-cuando yo no trabajo, ella tampoco, es un buen trato

-deberías de aumentarle el sueldo

-eso _Levi tomo a Eren de la cabeza_ quizá sea buena idea

_ le dio un beso en su frente al castaño y sin más se marchó, Levi llego a su oficina, con Isabel a su lado, la hora de hacer las entrevistas estaban por hacer su aparición, en eso, entro Mikasa, con un vestido rojo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Levi vocifero_

-lárgate

-ja, eso quisiera, pero resulta que tengo que estar aquí para decirte una cosa sobre las entrevistas que harás hoy

-no te importan, es para mí área, no la tuya

-importa para tu desgracia y la mía _Mikasa arrojo un folder color verde pistache, el cual Levi tomo de mala gana y comenzó a leer_ el Marques Church pide un favor, quiere que su hijo trabaje para ti, antes de que digas que no, te recuerdo que él es un inversionista, accionista y cliente destacado del banco ¿no le negarías ese favor o sí?

-lo haré, es tu cliente, no el mío y tendrá que hacer su entrevista como el resto y si tanto le interesa al Marques que arrope a su polluelo, que venga en persona y me lo pida, no necesitas ser el mensajero, lárgate o te corro a patadas

-eso quisiera verlo, pero no hoy

_esa visita provoco que Levi estuviera molesto el resto del día, uno a uno los candidatos al puesto fueron llegando, y uno a uno Levi analizo a los jóvenes que entraban, al terminar, selecciono solo un par de folders los cuales se estaban por revisar, Isabel toco a la puerta y entro de repente con un rostro preocupado_

-am, Señor, El Marques Church está aquí

_después de ser anunciado, el hombre entro sin preocupación alguna, seguido detrás de él un joven cabizbajo_

-Buenas tardes, Levi

_Levi lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, el Marques era alto, un poco robusto, con barba de candado, cabello claro y ojos avellana, piel tersa y clara, también miro al joven a su lado, el cual poseía una estatura media, con los ojos color celeste claro y el cabello castaño pálido, con un mechón que cruzaba su rostro, ambos se miraron un instante y el menor bajo la mirada asustado, Levi sabia el motivo de la visita, así que declaro_

-ya elegí a mi candidato

-oh bueno, quiero tener la oportunidad de disuadirte

-no la tienes Church, lárgate

-tan amable como siempre, Mikasa me advirtió que esto pasaría

-y aun así vienes….

-sabes que el éxito no se obtiene a la primera, seré honesto, aunque me pese, sabes lo que haces, tal vez tu vida personal sea un desastre, pero en los negocios y el trabajo, debo decir que eres el mejor

-yo sé lo que soy antes de que aparecieras, tus adulaciones no cambian mi pensar, el puesto ya fue ocupado

-ajaja, sabes, haré lo que pidas, a cambio que le des una oportunidad a mi hijo

_Levi miro seriamente hacia el joven que traía el Marques, este trago saliva en cuanto lo vio, sin decir nada el pelinegro saco una hoja, leyó un rato lo que estaba escrito y hablo en voz alta_

\- ¿Cómo sacarías el porcentaje de una cantidad respecto a otra?

-p-pues.

_el joven se quedó callado, miro hacia su padre, quien correspondió la mirada con una de furia_

-Levi te hizo una pregunta

-y-yo bueno…

_Levi paso de largo esa pregunta y dijo otra_

-En nuestro banco 25 de cada 45 personas que entran abren una cuenta ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de las cuentas que se abren al día?

-p-pues…

\- ¿actualmente según el banco Nacional cual es el CAT que debemos cobrar en una tarjeta de crédito? _no hubo respuesta alguna, Levi miro hacia el Marques y le recrimino_ mis candidatos elegidos tienen todas esas respuestas bien contestadas, tu hijo ni siquiera habla en publico

-lo sé, te estoy hablando como un padre desesperado, mi hijo es un inútil, bueno para nada y además se está acercando el momento, para que aprenda una profesión, el estúpido aún no sabe lo que quiere, así que le estoy dando una guía

_a la memoria de Levi vino su propio padre, se expresaba de la misma manera de su persona, le dejo de prestar atención al Marques, para mirar al joven que tenía un rostro sumamente afligido y apenado, los insultos aumentaron hasta que Levi los detuvo_

-es suficiente, no me harás cambiar de parecer

-no quería llegar a esto pero

_entonces el pelinegro aumento el tono de su voz_

\- ¿me amenazaras?

-oh cielos no, es más bien un trato, sé que Mikasa no es de tu agrado, la mayoría de mis inversiones están en manos de am ¿ella? como sea da igual ¿no te agradaría la idea de ser tu quien invierta ese dinero?

-lo voy a pensar

_Levi no dio su brazo a torcer tan rápido, el Marques solo delineo una mueca alegre ante las palabras, ya que tampoco dijo no_

-como gustes, pero si eso no te termina de convencer, recientemente aumentare mi capital, quede en que Mikasa se llevaría una gratificación por su esfuerzo, pero, si tú me haces un favor, te haré un favor a ti, aparte de una remuneración

_el hombre se fue, Isabel estaba atenta y cuando estuvieron totalmente solos_

-no me da buena espina ese trato

-pues, esto es variable, si Mikasa entro y me pidió esto es porque, el Marques solo ha relacionado con él durante años, creo que al ver que Mikasa no le dio lo que pidió… creo que se acercó a mi

-am ¿entonces es una desventaja para él?

-ni idea…

_Levi se levantó de su asiento, salió sin decir nada y avanzo hacia el pasillo, se encontró de nuevo con Mikasa, el Marques y su hijo, ante la llegada de Levi, Mikasa se veía ligeramente preocupado_

-ajaja, justamente le decía a Mikasa que hablara con usted

-que le quede claro algo, Marques, las decisiones sobre mi trabajo las tomo yo, Mikasa seria la última persona a la que le pediría opinión o consulta, el trato es conmigo, que le quede claro que Mikasa no tiene nada que ver

-oh, pues me queda claro

\- ¿lo discutimos en mi oficina?

_el hombre sonrió de lado, Levi miro de reojo a Mikasa, el cual ya tenía un rostro molesto_

-por supuesto

_Era tarde, para hacer una entrevista de trabajo llegar después de las 7 Pm, era demasiado, miraba el reloj un poco inquieto, hasta que escuche que entraron a la sala, Hotei y Koban corrieron a recibir a Levi, quien solo se agacho un poco, para acariciar sus cabezas, al vernos solo le sonreí, me acerque, pero me quede quieto al ver que Levi estaba acompañado de dos varones, uno, se veía casi de mi edad y al otro lo conozco.. _

-oh, pero si es nada menos que el Conde Jaeger _dijo el Marques al momento de hacer una reverencia_ tanto tiempo

-Marques Church, que sorpresa verlo, aparte de un gusto

-es un placer saludarle _el Marques tomo la mano de Eren y le dio un beso_ déjeme decirle que su esposo, es a secretos el hombre más envidiado de Inglaterra, se llevó una joya invaluable y preciosa

-ajaja ¿Cómo esta su esposa?

_rápidamente pregunto Eren, causando la risa de Levi_

-oh ella, envidiaría su belleza sin duda

-gracias…

-que grosero de mi parte, usted no conoce a mi hijo

-no tengo el gusto

_Lo miré, era como de mi estatura, como de mi edad, le sonreí de inmediato y me lo presento _

-Farlan Church, es para mí desgracia mi primogénito

_Me alarme un poco ante esa descripción de su propio hijo, quien agacho la mirada para saludarme_

-mucho gusto, Conde

-es un placer

_Tuve un tiempo a solas con Levi, ya que los invito a cenar, me estaba arreglando un poco en la recamara _

-será mi nuevo aprendiz, aunque te seré sincero, no se cuánto tiempo lo soporte

-ay, Levi jaja ¿Qué te dio a cambio?

-la oportunidad de molestar a Mikasa

-es un trato justo

-lo sé, am, se ve que el Marques se entusiasma al verte

-no daría motivos para que desconfíes de mí, eso debes de tenerlo en presente, cuando lances ese tipo de comentarios ¿entendido?

\- ¿y que comentarios les digo a ellos?

-no lo sé, yo hablo por mi

_La cena fue, hasta cierto punto normal, note que Farlan miraba de un lado a otro, analizando quizá la casa, la decoración, no tengo idea, lo que, si note, fue que no hablo para nada, y quedo en empezar con Levi a trabajar de inmediato. Recién comenzaba el mes de noviembre y en ese transcurso del mes, se aproximo diciembre, fue entonces que estaba preparándome para un acontecimiento importante, este día 6 de diciembre…_

_Eren estaba sentado frente a un árbol de Navidad, varios niños se encontraban alrededor del castaño, le estaban pasando adornos y esferas_

\- ¡Conde Jaeger! _grito una niña_ ¡¿podemos poner los peluches en el árbol?

-terminemos con las esferas y pasamos a los peluches

\- ¡si!

_Hace unas semanas, los hombres y mujeres que nos visitaron en día de brujas, vinieron a la puerta, nos dijeron que se estaba organizando una colecta, para poner un árbol de Navidad en el orfanato, para mi sorpresa, Levi lo dono en su totalidad, pero como el esta trabajando, me toca a mi ser su mensajero de buena voluntad, no es que me desagrade. _

_una mujer se acerco para ayudar a Eren, ya que los niños estaban corriendo por todos lados, e incluso, se peleaban para que el Conde los tomara en brazos, la mujer mayor estaba vestida con un cálido vestido azul cielo, con un mandil blanco, cabellera blanca y ojos azules_

-niños, por favor no molesten al Conde Ackerman, vayan a lavarse las manos, que el almuerzo esta servido, seguiremos después con la decoración _todos los niños salieron corriendo entre risas y Eren respiro un poco_ lo lamento, están emocionados

-lo entiendo y no me molesta y puede decirme solo Eren

-oh no podría, los códigos de etiqueta existen por una razón, aunque aprecio tanto su amabilidad y humildad

-no es nada, todos somos seres humanos, a fin de cuentas

-que dulce, por lo que veo, su esposo, el Duque Ackerman es un hombre bastante amable y ahora veo el porqué, usted tiene mucho que ver

-oh no, él toma sus propias decisiones

-su padre era todo lo contrario

_Fue entonces que me dio curiosidad, hice una pregunta que no sabría si seria respondida, pero lo hice de todos modos._

-el Duque Kenny Ackerman ¿usted lo conoció?

-antes trabajaba en la mansión, en la que ahora usted vive

\- ¿d-de verdad?

-sí, hace ya bastante tiempo, yo serví al Duque Kenny

\- ¿era tan malo como cuentan?

-peor de lo que se dice, de joven su única pasión era montar a caballo, las armas y molestar al prójimo

-qué horror…

-aunque, debo decir que solo existía una persona que quizá logro ver más allá de lo que el Duque era y que el mismo trato como una joya

\- ¿en serio? ¿Quién?

-El Conde Grisha Jaeger_ en ese momento, Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido_ eran buenos amigos por lo que vi, ambas familias eran cercanas, pero ellos mucho más

-y am _a Eren le latió rápido el corazón al preguntar_ ¿ellos dos no tenían que ver románticamente o sí?

-oh cielos no, eso hubiera sido un escándalo muy grande, el Duque ya estaba comprometido desde edad muy temprana, además usted debe saber que dos dominantes no podrían estar juntos

_En esta sociedad, dos varones o dos mujeres que hayan decidido estar juntos, deben ser, por ende, dominante y sumiso, de esa manera se asegura descendencia, de lo contrario, es una probabilidad de 0.01% que nazca un vástago, es casi imposible…impensable, es de mal gusto esta unión. _

-lo sé

-pero si debo decirle que fue una amistad incondicional

\- ¿está segura de eso?

-bueno, paso algo curioso, después de que el Duque Kenny partió a la guerra y regreso, antes de su boda la mansión fue deshabitada

\- ¿Por qué deshabitaron la mansión?

-nadie sabe

\- ¿algún rumor se escuchó?

-solo uno, engaño, al parecer el honor del Duque se vio involucrado en un amorío

\- ¿usted conoce de casualidad a Hanji Zoe?

-oh si, fue la única del personal que conservo su empleo

_Después de eso, me quede pensando, llegue a casa y al ver a Hanji, enfrente lo que había evitado durante algún tiempo, sobre esa conversación que tuvo con mi madre y con mi suegra, ella estaba limpiando las escaleras, me senté en un escalón y la mire, sin medida, le pregunte. _

\- ¿es tan malo es secreto que guarda mi familia?

_Hanji dejo de limpiar el barandal y miro al joven frente a ella, respiro profundo y contesto_

-mi abuela decía, que no debemos escarbar si esta profundo, si usted tiene una corazonada de que son secretos dolorosos, debería de dejar las cosas como están

-no quiero la verdad para hacerle daño a nadie, incluyéndome, es solo que…siento que es algo que debo saber

-Amo Eren, lo dije en su momento, jure no decir nada por mi cuenta, por respeto a todo lo que sucedió, sin embargo, si usted averiguo algo… con gusto lo confirmare o negare

\- ¿Mi padre y el Duque se amaron?

_Hanji me miro sorprendida, trago aire y lo soltó sin cerrar la boca, espere respuesta, pero su silencio aclaro mis dudas, a diferencia de la anciana que me negó con palabras ese amor, Hanji con su lengua muda me lo confirmo, al parecer se dio cuenta y me dijo._

-creo que, no les sirvió de mucho, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes

-pero … si se amaban ¿Por qué dejarse?

_Hanji no me dijo nada, sabia que por ella sola no me diría lo que deseo saber, sin embargo, me siento un poco confundido, ¿de verdad mi papá amo a ese Duque? Todo el mundo habla de el cómo el peor ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?... _

_mientras Levi miraba su reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde y Eren no se había parado por ahí como era su costumbre, estaba por llamar a su casa, pero en ese momento Farlan se tropezó y tiro todos los papeles en el suelo_

-mierda

_Levi se llevó una mano al rostro, en lo que Farlan se disculpaba y

terminaba de recoger todo_

-lo siento, lo siento

-empiezo a pensar que eres mas idiota de lo que te vez

-m-mis disculpas, y-yo

-para tener un mes aquí, eres bastante torpe todavía, y me valdrá un carajo quien sea tu padre, te correré a patadas si me sacas de quicio, se supone que debías de ayudarme, no ser una carga

_Farlan levanto rápido las hojas y miro al suelo_

-lo lamento señor…

_el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, Levi se dedico a trabajar, le intentaba enseñar a Farlan pero el joven o era estúpido o tonto, probablemente ambas, ese mes que transcurrió era un reverendo fastidio hasta que un día, a Farlan le dio un pequeño mareo, bastante evidente y cayo al suelo, azotando su cabeza, Isabel y Levi lo atendieron, se dieron cuenta, de que el joven estaba ardiendo en fiebre_

_Esa noche, Levi me llamo, me dijo que no vendría hasta mañana y colgó el teléfono, sin darme otra explicación, eso…me preocupo. _

_en el Hospital, el doctor le dio un diagnóstico a Levi_

-es sobre agotamiento, su cuerpo colapso, necesita un reposo y una cosa que debe saber

_Levi entro a ver a Farlan y su semblante era el mismo, un joven cabizbajo y tímido, al ver que el pelinegro entro, Farlan se puso nervioso, Levi llego directamente a él, le tomo el brazo y pudo ver marcas en ellos, similares a golpes_

-con que era cierto…

-s-señor Levi _Farlan recupero su brazo y lo cubrió con la sabana_ l-le suplico, n-no decirle a mi padre que estoy aquí, s-supongo que sabe él porque

\- ¿te los hizo tu padre? _el joven solo asintió con la cabeza_ pues, necesitas ir a un lugar para descansar

-por favor, se lo pido no me quiero ir de aquí, siempre me ha dicho que no debo dar de que hablar

_Levi respiro profundo, se quitó la chamarra y se la coloco encima a Farlan_

-levántate rápido y sígueme

_Farlan se asusto al principio, pero al sentir la calidez de Levi, sin protestas lo siguió, estaban de un momento a otro en un carruaje, Levi no dijo nada y Farlan tampoco, para sorpresa del segundo, se detuvieron en la casa del Duque_

_Me quede preocupado por la llamada de Levi, así que me quede despierto dando vueltas por la casa, escuche ruido y de inmediato me acerque a la entrada, para mi sorpresa, Levi había llegado y no solo. _

_el pelinegro ayudaba a Farlan, casi lo tenia entre sus brazos, sin mas miro a Eren y le dijo_

-necesito la habitación de invitados

_Me quede un poco perplejo ante lo que veía, pero aun así indique que prepararan la habitación, mire a Levi quien no me saludo, solo me dijo "necesito descansar" y se fue a dormir, al otro día ya no estaban en casa. _

_Levi y Farlan estaban en el carruaje, sin más el más joven hablo_

-muchas gracias por la ayuda…

-le dije a tu padre que trabajaste toda la noche conmigo, ahora respóndeme esto ¿siempre te trata de esa manera?

-lo hace, y-yo la verdad, estaba, estoy emocionado al trabajar para usted, pero todos los días hago algo que entorpece las cosas, no es mi intención el molestarlo o desempeñarme de un modo terrible, realmente quiero aprender, pero mi padre, de cierta manera, siento que me vigila todo el tiempo, por lo que…me vuelvo un inútil

-tienes que cortan el cordón umbilical, a tu edad yo ya manejaba el banco

-l-lo sé, y también se que he sido un estorbo, pero…la verdad… es que usted me recuerda a mi padre, tan severo y…tan estricto, pero con lo que paso ayer, creo que no lo es… tanto

-pues, se lo debes a mi esposo, en otra época me daría igual que pasara contigo

-mi padre habla mucho del Conde Jaeger, dice que es un joven, en cuerpo de búho sabio

-no se equivoca

-lamento si le traje problemas a su hogar

-mi esposo es comprensivo, entenderá que es mi deber cuidar de la salud de mi personal

-muchas gracias, le prometo…que no lo voy a decepcionar

_Eso que sucedió me extraño sin medida, deje pasar el tiempo y este tiempo me hizo ver que Levi hablaba de Farlan, de cierta manera comprendo su entusiasmo, resulta que ese joven, creo que le recuerda a el mismo, igual que yo sepa, Farlan no se lleva con su padre y su sueño es volverse banquero, o al menos trabajar en uno, justo es 19 de diciembre, se acercaba la hora de ir con Levi a comer, lo que me sorprendió, fue escuchar … que él ya se había retirado a comer con su personal, por tercera vez seguida_

_-_vaya… entonces Isabel tampoco esta

-no Conde

_Me dijo una secretaria _

-en ese caso ¿te puedo encargar esto a ti? _Eren extendió un par de invitaciones y tarjetas navideñas_ es importante

-oh cielos ¿le festejara su cumpleaños al Señor Ackerman?

-correcto

-que emoción, creo que será la primera vez que haga una fiesta

-pero, aclaro que es sorpresa, así que, procura que él no sepa nada

-seré una tumba y lamento… que no estuviera aquí, pensé que le avisaría

-no es tu culpa, creo que olvide que no debía venir

-oh puede que le importo un comino _Mikasa se acerco con pasos lentos hacia Eren y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina, luciendo un vestido esmeralda_ muchos de aquí comentamos que ese tal Farlan, se volvió su nuevo perrito faldero y como no, si pasa más tiempo con ese que con cualquiera

-Farlan e Isabel trabajan con Levi, no yo, es lógico que pasen tiempo juntos

\- ¿a costa de su tiempo contigo?

_No pude decir nada, Mikasa me tenia en donde quería, y lo que pude hacer fue. _

-dicen que las oportunidades son de quien las toma, si tanto quieres humillarme, adelante, pero en ese caso, quiero que lo hagamos con el estomago lleno

\- ¿es una invitación?

-lo es, te espero afuera en 5 minutos

_No sabia en donde tenia la cabeza, de un momento a otro estaba en un café seleccionado por Mikasa, ambos nos sentamos en una de las bancas, afuera del café, ordenamos y una vez fue servido nuestro alimento, se limito a mirarme fijamente, yo fingía que no lo notaba, me dispuse a comer hasta que soltó en un bufido. _

\- ¿acaso no te molesta?

\- ¿tu compañía? Si te quedas callado, hasta eres agradable

-ja, insolente, me refiero a que Levi te haga a un lado

-no me hace a un lado, esta ocupado

-pues, no conoces esa faceta de Levi, así que encantado te la diré, eso hace cuando se aburre de alguien, el ignorar, el apartarse, creo que el nuevo chico llamo su atención, no miras lo que yo sí, la paciencia que ahora le tiene, la ayuda que le brinda, yo que tú tendría cuidado, creo que su nuevo mocoso es más interesante que lo que tiene en casa

\- ¿lo crees así? _Mikasa guardo silencio y Eren hablo_ lamento mucho que iniciemos con el pie izquierdo, pero te diré una cosa, ahora sé porque me nació el impulso de llamarte a comer, no es porque me agrades, solo es para dejar una cosa en claro, todo lo que sale de tu boca, tal vez pueda lastimarme, pero, no moriré por eso, lanza todo el veneno que quieras, no me importa, Levi y yo, estamos casados y fue un matrimonio forzado, así que, si se embelesa con alguien más, esta en su derecho, no espero amor de su parte de todos modos… dime ahora ¿crees que me duele no tener lo que nunca espere de su parte?

_No dijo nada después, me levante y me fui, pero… algo en mi se rompía, se quebraba, esa noche Levi no llego a dormir a la hora que antes llegaba, no sabia que pasaba, ya que ahora no tenia la confianza de que estuviera trabajando, lo comprobé, ya que Levi llego a casa el 23 de diciembre… ebrio. Le intente preguntar, pero para mi desgracia no llego solo, Farlan estaba con Levi, mi corazón dolía, al ver que al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Levi al levantarse el preguntar por Farlan, y me frustro saber, que Mikasa… poseía la razón, me estaba molestando, que Levi me hiciera a un lado, de una manera sutil pero molesta y me sentía incapaz de reclamar porque decía "gracias por comprender"_

_No podría molestarme con Farlan, porque en sus ojos, note una mirada que me recordó a mí, esa mirada ilusionada, al trabajar para Levi, esa mirada, que yo antes tenía para Reiner. Aun así, el 24 de diciembre, me levante optimista, le di sus buenos días, intente ser amable y al menos sabia que por ser feriado, lo tendría solo para mí, o eso pensé._

-te prometo regresar

-p-pero, pensé que no trabajarías

-es cuando el cierre de mes es importante, mi contador insistió en revisar un par de facturas, solo es eso y te prometo regresar

-mi madre y la tuya vienen a festejar Nochebuena, sé que… es impórtate lo que haces, pero, por esta vez te pido, que no lo olvides

-no lo haré

_Me beso la frente y se fue, confié en sus palabras, revise que todo lo de la fiesta estuviera en su lugar, pero mientras recorría la mansión, recuerdos se avecinaron, mire al árbol que Levi no me ayudo a decorar, mire los regalos, y ninguno decía que venía de parte de Levi, mire a mi alrededor y de nuevo me sentí, solo, suspire y decidí seguir. Mi madre llego, la madre de Levi también, hasta Reiner hizo su aparición, a cada uno lo salude con alegría, hasta incluso mi madre comento._

-oh cariño, te has vestido de una manera sumamente sencilla

-madre

-se que no me debo meter, pero eres un jovencito hermoso, ven _Carla tomo de la mano a Eren y se lo llevo_ daremos de que hablar esta noche

_Me peino hacia atrás, me puso un traje negro y camisa blanca, coloco un botonier de flor de Nochebuena en mi saco, fue un lindo detalle._

-gracias, mamá

-de nada encanto, me enteré de que harás una sorpresa para Levi

-espero que salga bien

_Invitamos a muchas personas, mas que nada porque es algo que tiene que ver con encajar en la sociedad, pero me sentía dudoso de todo esto, tantas personas sonriendo y divirtiéndose, y yo solo veo que el reloj marca las 7… la de la noche y Levi…no aparece… las 10, las 11… las 12 y me preguntan una cosa. _

-¿ya sacamos el pastel de cumpleaños?

_Tengo que decir no, pues Levi no está aquí. La 1 de la mañana 25 de diciembre y Levi no aparece, los invitados se retiran, yo tengo que sonreír… tan falsamente y eso me molesta, una vez se fueron, mi familia que se quedara a dormir me observa y debo volver a sonreír tan hipócrita, para que todo esté bien a mi alrededor, me fui molesto a mi habitación y no pude evitar, solo llorar, llorar amargamente, me imaginaba mil y un cosas que podrían estar pasando. En eso tocaron a mi habitación, pensé que podría ser Levi, pero el no toca, solo entra, fingí que dormía. _

_En eso la puerta se abrió y Reiner entro, sin decir nada se sentó junto a mí, tomo mi mano y me dijo. _

-lo lamento _Eren no dijo nada, pues sabia que decir algo significaba soltarse a llorar, cosa que no quería, sin embargo, Reiner paso una mano por su cabeza y le susurro_ tal vez, no es lo que piensas

\- ¿desde cuándo lo defiendes?

-desde, que veo que sufres al no verlo… eso ya me quedo claro Eren, lo nuestro, no pudo ser, pero no permitas que tu luz se extinga por otra persona, si no te corresponde, amar de esa manera no es correcto

\- ¿amar? Yo no lo amo… y-yo no

_Por mas que me esforcé, no pude retener mis lágrimas, busque de nuevo esos brazos que hacia tiempo no me consolaban, todo en mi dolía, todo en mí se lamentaba. _

_Al día siguiente, amanecí en los brazos de Reiner, aliviado y sabiendo que recupere ese sentimiento que hacia muchos años no disfrutaba, el de tener a mi hermano a mi lado. Con lo que hizo, se que lo siente de ese modo, nos levantamos, desayunamos, o al menos lo intente y escuche una puerta abrirse, esta vez ni Koban ni Hotei corrieron a saludar a Levi, quien lucia fatigado, cruzamos miradas y solo me dijo buenos días. Miro hacia su madre y ella no fue tan discreta como yo, ella lo miro molesta._

_En ese momento debió de recapitular todo en su memoria, lo que… me llevo al límite, fue ver quien estaba detrás de Levi, era Farlan, con la misma apariencia desaliñada. _

_Eren suspiro con dolor, se levantó de su asiento y se fue directamente a su recamara sin mirar hacia atrás. Paso todo rápido, Carla y Kuchel comenzaron los reclamos, reclamos que Eren no deseaba escuchar, se quedo quieto, sentado en la cama, abrieron la puerta y ahí esta Levi_

_Caminando hacia mí, no alce la mirada, pues no deseaba verlo, se arrodillo, intento tomar mis manos, pero las aparte, tome aire e intente hablar, Levi se adelantó. _

-l-lo siento y-yo no

\- ¿No sabías a qué hora iniciaba la fiesta? ¿No sabías que era tu cumpleaños?

-Eren

-no Levi, es verdad, que soy tolerante que yo _Levi intento interrumpir al castaño pero al momento de escuchar su voz, Eren rugió_ ¡déjame terminar! Estoy muy molesto y no quiero alterarme, no quiero decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir, pero tampoco quiero escucharte, sin embargo, si es que ya no me quieres a tu lado, habla sobre eso, si hiciste lo que creo que paso, de relacionarte íntimamente con Farlan, dilo, de lo contrario vete _las lágrimas de Eren recorrieron sus mejillas_ no te quiero ver, estoy muy molesto

_Se fue, no sin antes susurrar_

-perdóname

_Parte de mi sintió alivio, pero la otra parte gritaba y se sentía muy mal, la vida no siempre es felicidad, no siempre termina con una lección, en ocasiones solo pasan cosas trágicas, nos olvidamos de la alegría que hemos vivido en el pasado, para solo llorar en el presente, quizá todo esto, tiene explicación, posiblemente lo mal entendí, tal vez no es lo que realmente es, pero, no quiero la respuesta ahora, pudo dármela antes, pudo tenerme confianza._

**LEVI: **

_Pagamos nuestros errores, de maneras tan difíciles, que queman el alma._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ****en lo personal, sentí un sabor amargo al terminar el capítulo de esta manera, pero el que viene, contiene lemon y aparte verdades que no podría explicar a través de la perspectiva de Eren, ya que Levi tiene una parte que contar y declarar.**

**AGRADEDIMIENTOS:**

**Selene:** la historia de Mikasa será revelada poco a poco, el pobre también esta traumado jajajaja, ooh lo perritos tan bellos que son, igual tuve uno que termino mascando mi celular, fue un día triste y sombrío para todos…. En fin jajajaja ahora Shadow está en el cielo de los perros, triste, pero cierto, ahora tengo un gato al cual amo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, por leer y por tu suport. PD. El amor de estos dos, tiene un largo camino que recorrer. no vale si uno solo lo siente

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**: OwO Mikasa es un travelo malvado, tan malo como el limón en la leche y merece la muerteeeeeeeeeeh ok no jajajajaja, pero aun no es su tiempo de obscurecer las cosas, jajaja OwO investigue sobre el chocolate en los perros y es horrible, kjdkshfshdfksd ay que bonito, ya sabia que eres poeta jajaja, pues la lujuria es una cosa, Owo que lo hagan con amor es otra, o al menos que lo hagan queriendo, jajaja, en este cap tuvimos mucho de Halloween xD y un poco de Navidad (una de mis festividades favoritas) ay si, no niegues que eres poeta OwO jjajajajajaja no de esas habitaciones no hay en la mansión, estoy pensando en hacer un recopilatorio de datos sobre la mansión y sobre los personajes, trabajare en ello. Jajajaja no, en el establo nada paso y pasara jajaja eso es de gente muy cochina jajajaja. TwT aaaw gracias Vi, siempre eres una inspiración para mi, eres mi musa. Eres mi luna que veo cada noche, eres mi amiga tkm. Y gracias por tu suport y por aguantarme jajajaja

**Mac1826**: existen personas que se comportan de ese modo, iug, comparto el sentimiento de en ocasiones querer darles un puñetazo jajjaja, pero Eren no podía, no es de esos tipos rudos que abofetean a su mamá jjjjajaja(referencia spiderverse) poco a poco se revela el secreto secretoso y esta vez no se lo confesaron a el oso confesoso, sino a Hanji, y bueno Mikasa siempre trama algo malo xD comprendan a la familia Ackerman les falto amor jajaja aunque no es excusa.

Y sobre lo otro, siu Melodias Ritmo y Amor fue mi primer fic, aaaaaw muchas gracias por leer mi demás trabajo, aunque me da un poco de penita ver la manera en la que escribía, xD si comparamos lo de ahora y el pasado am… fue gracias a todas ustedes que me dieron consejos, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, me emociona mucho. He pensado en volver a reescribirlo, solo que esta vez con una mejor redacción OwO me hiciste el considerarlo. Y sobre My Neko Love… ese tiene un pasado sombrío, me disculpo de antemano TwT por los traumas causados, serás de las pocas en saber que ese fic tenia un final diferente en donde Farlan y Eren no tienen un hijo, pero entonces vino **alerta de spoiler si es que no lo has terminado**: lo de cierta piedra y la trama dio un giro diferente, siendo sincera escribo trama con un fondo real o situaciones que ocurren y casi no son mencionadas, en su caso, el abuso de Eren, un embarazo no deseado, familias sin lazos de sangre, luego me di de topes en la pared porque lo hice sufrir mucho, pero el final vale la pena, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, el que inviertes o mal gastas en leer mis historias, te lo agradezco desde mi alma al corazón. Oh OwO Bolivia, yo soy de México xD ya vi el mapita y estamos lejecitos aaaah pero a pesar de la distancia espero que te llegue mi cariño. Gracias.

**Eliette G Gibson:** HOlaaah OwO jajajaj, pues me alegro que estes sana y salva, ouh vacaciones TwT que divertido, oh pero sin internet y sin Yaoi las fujoshis pierden el control, ok no ajajajaja lamento las desgracias que te pasaron, pero espero que disrutaras mucho tus vacaciones, y am ejejejeje, sipi, me gusta lo largo (sin albur :3) siento que no es lo mismo un cap corto :D jajaja y una historia sin mas detalles, una vez escribi un one shot y me quede con ganas de poner mas Jejejeje. Oh si Levi esta aprendiendo, pero no debe fiarse mucho de Eren, en un sentido de que este le resuelva las cosas, lamento si este cap es un poco amargo, pero, se viene algo lindo eso lo prometo, jajajajajaja Levi quiere acción perversa en la cama. Pero nuestro Eren aun es peque y con el tiempo la cosa se pondrá sabriosa para los dos xDDD jajajaja. Ok eso sono mal jajajaja. Los perritos son amor, yo quiero uno pero mi gato no los tolera. Bueno de cierta manera existen personas y madres que son de esa manera, la cosa es ser firme y saber decir un NO, TwT aaaaaw gatitos yo los amo e igual soy mexicana, bueno, es frustrante cuando las personas no entienden razones, Carla es… digamos que es de esas personas que no dan un paso, sin saber donde esta su pie, se que D: se porta aveces insoportable, pero ya la amaran.  
es Michoso jjajajaja, si el pobre tiene traumas que aun no escribo, jajaja OwO no prometo nada de que no toque, o tal vez no o si no lo seeeeh jejeje aaaaaa si ya se estreno la tercera temporada, askdkasdhfkshdf emoción y y muchas gracias por acordarte de mi y dejar tu comentario, lo llevare en mis sueños y mi corazón. Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 10**

**conoce tu lugar**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

Este capitulo contiene Lemon.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: igual al final del fic porque están largos igual xoxo**  
**oh y acaba de pasar del día de la madre en mi país, es por eso que subo el capitulo hasta ahora jejeje... lo siento jejejejeje sin mas muchas gracias **

**LEVI: **

_La llegada de Farlan el 1 de Noviembre, es la cosa más molesta que me pudo suceder en ese tiempo, estoy seguro que el idiota no tiene idea de saber dónde está parado, lo presione, intente hacer que se rindiera, pero no lo hizo, aun con errores lo siguió intentando, debo admitir que me sorprendió, una tarde, me asombro más el ver que termino desmayándose en medio de mi oficina, le hable rápido a Eren, ya que no quería preocuparlo. _

-voy a regresar hasta mañana

\- ¿hasta mañana?

_pregunto el castaño sorprendido_

-me surgió una urgencia, tengo que irme

-pero Lev-

_Colgué sin decir más, sé que Eren lo entenderá, me preocupa el estado de salud de este niño, que se desmaye en mi oficina, no es bueno para mi reputación, al llegar al hospital, me dijeron que esperara, sabía que estas cosas llevan tiempo, así que solo me senté, el Doctor arribo después de un par de horas para decirme. _

-es sobre agotamiento, su cuerpo colapso, necesita un reposo y una cosa que debe saber, encontramos hematomas en todo su cuerpo, estas no se presentan en la cara, el cuello y las manos ¿sabe algo al respecto?

-n-no ¿Cómo lo sabría? Usted lo dijo, los golpes no están en lugares visibles y mi relación con ese joven es solo profesional, apenas y lo conozco

-entiendo, le preguntamos al paciente, pero no quiso decir nada, lo dimos de alta puede llevárselo si gusta

_Levi entro a ver a Farlan al cuarto de hospital_

_Al verlo, su semblante era el mismo, un joven cabizbajo y tímido, escucho mis pasos y volteo a verme, de inmediato se puso nervioso, las dudas de lo que me dijo el Doctor las disipe, sin avisar tome su brazo y pude ver marcas, similares a golpes._

-con que era cierto…

-s-señor Levi _Farlan recupero su brazo y lo cubrió con la sabana_ l-le suplico, n-no decirle a mi padre que estoy aquí, s-supongo que sabe él porque

\- ¿te los hizo tu padre? _el joven solo asintió con la cabeza_ pues, necesitas ir a un lugar para descansar

-por favor, se lo pido no me quiero ir de aquí, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no debo dar de que hablar y con esto, de seguro se molestara conmigo

_Levi respiro profundo, se quitó la chamarra y se la coloco encima a Farlan_

-levántate rápido y sígueme

_Farlan se asustó al principio, pero al sentir la calidez de Levi, sin protestas lo siguió, estaban de un momento a otro en un carruaje, Levi no dijo nada y Farlan tampoco, para sorpresa del segundo, se detuvieron en la casa del Duque_

\- ¿s-señor?

-pasaras la noche aquí

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-pero

-mira niño, a tu edad no hubo quien me diera una mano, así que facilítate las cosas y solo baja del carruaje y entra a mi casa, dijiste que no querías dar de que hablar a tu padre

_Farlan trago saliva, bajo del carruaje, al principio no estaba junto a Levi, lo seguía por detrás, en eso sus piernas le fallaron y no pudo evitar tropezar, el pelinegro noto eso y se acercó para ayudarlo_

_Al entrar a la mansión, Eren estaba esperándome, le pedí ayuda diciéndole que prepararan la habitación de invitados, me miro un poco sorprendido, pero debe saber que Farlan trabaja para mí, así que no me preocupe, ya que recibió de manera cordial a Isabel, aunque, recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia regresaron, recuerdos en donde mi padre era igual de tirano, las mismas marcas que tiene Farlan, una vez poseí, marcas en donde no era visible el sufrimiento, no quise contagiarle a Eren esos fantasmas que me atormentan, así que me fui directo a la cama, sin decirle más que un "necesito descansar"._

_Cuando amaneció, lo vi dormir a mi lado, intenté despertarlo, pero se bien que cuando no duerme sus horas, al otro día es una tarea casi imposible despertarlo, tenía prisa así que no lo intente. En la mañana llame a la casa Church, su padre estaba sorprendido y molesto, pero le aclare que su hijo estaba trabajando, agregue que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el Marques estaba complacido al escucharlo, después de mi mentira piadosa, Farlan y yo estábamos en el carruaje de camino al trabajo, lo vi con la cabeza baja, de repente se armó de valor y hablo. _

-muchas gracias por la ayuda…

-le dije a tu padre que trabajaste toda la noche conmigo, ahora respóndeme esto ¿siempre te trata de esa manera?

_Me explico que siempre lo hacía, me hablo aparte de su emoción al trabajar para mí, entonces dijo algo que me dejo pensando, que mi presencia le recordaba a su padre y su padre me recordaba al mío, a mi memoria vino un reclamo de Eren tiempo atrás, "por lo que se, mi suegro no era benevolente, paso a paso, te darás cuenta, de que actuar como tu padre, no es la solución" así que lo mejor que podía decirle, era que intentara ser libre, que a su edad yo ya me valía por mí mismo para salir de esa situación, mi cara no lo reflejo, pero se me hizo irónico que las palabras de Eren, me retumban en la cabeza, sus regaños me acompañan, presumí un poco que todo lo que hago no es por mí, es porque Eren me ayuda a mejorar y me respondió._

-mi padre habla mucho del Conde Jaeger, dice que es un joven, en cuerpo de búho sabio

-no se equivoca

-lamento si le traje problemas a su hogar

-mi esposo es comprensivo, entenderá que es mi deber cuidar de la salud de mi personal

-muchas gracias, le prometo…que no lo voy a decepcionar

_Los días pasaron, poco a poco, note que la confianza de Farlan aumentaba, sus tropiezos los volvió curiosidad y esa, es la clave para aprender, al preguntar obtienes respuestas y estas son conocimiento, me entusiasme al saber que le estaba cambiando la vida a una persona, tal como Eren me la cambio a mí, pero a Eren le explique a grandes rasgos lo que ocurría, en ese momento pensé que estaría feliz al saber, que poco a poco, me relacionaba con las personas a mi alrededor, Farlan insistió en que nos invitaba a comer, Isabel incluida. Algo note entre esos dos, se sonreían, se hablaban, reconozco un coqueteo cuando lo veo._

_Lo que no espere es que esa noche antes de irme a trabajar, Isabel le propinara una bofetada a Farlan, lo admito me reí muy fuerte, pero Farlan, por el contrario, parecía afligido, me tuve que morder el labio para no seguirme burlando, le pregunte y contesto. _

-yo solo, le pregunté que, si quería salir a cenar, se molestó cuando le dije que usted no venia

-recuérdame tu edad

-17 años

-y te recuerdo la de ella, tiene 31

-usted es mayor que su esposo y pues a ella no se le notan

-yo tengo casi 25 años y el cumplirá 16 el año que viene, la diferencia de edad entre él y yo solo son 9 años

-b-bueno 14 no son tan… malos…espere ¿usted tiene 25 años?

-sí

-t-tampoco se le notan

-si eso me dijo mi esposo cuando lo conocí

-am ¿puedo preguntarle algo indiscreto?

-si me molesta, ten por seguro que no lo haré

-am pues ¿es verdad que son matrimonio arreglado?

-lo somos

-bueno ¿y no les incomoda?

-al principio si fue incomodo, pero te puedo asegurar, que no me arrepiento de esa decisión que alguien tomo por mi

_Su insistencia de seguir cortejando a Isabel fue en vano, Farlan la invito a cenar muchas veces, ella le dijo que no y debo decir que esa situación estaba molestándome, porque ambos ya no se querían hablar en el trabajo, tuve que regañarlos un par de veces e incluso obligarlos a convivir, que dejaran sus diferencias a un lado, el 23 de diciembre era el último día en el banco, así que se organizó una cena de empleados a la cual me vi obligado a asistir, le pedí a mi secretaria que avisara a la mansión, confié en esa orden._

_El calor de la noche, me permitió tomar unas copas extra, aproveche para reclamarles a Farlan e Isabel su actitud, creo que quedamos en buenos términos, solo les puse de castigo terminar un archivo pendiente, una vez acabo la noche de copas, no me dejaron venir solo y no iba a permitir que Isabel se fuera sin compañía, le dejamos en su casa y era mi turno de llegar a salvo, pero, cuando llegue a casa note que Eren estaba molesto, no me lo dijo con palabras, solo con la mirada._

_Farlan entro con Levi a cuestas y lo dejo en la sala, Levi dormitaba un poco así que se perdió de la conversación de Eren con Farlan_

-l-lo lamento Conde Jaeger

-m-me alegra que llegaran a salvo

-yo, me tengo que retirar, de seguro en mi casa van a matarme

-ve con cuidado y am _Curioso el castaño pregunto_ ¿Qué tal el trabajo con Levi?

-oh _a Farlan se le iluminaron los ojos_ muy bien, he aprendido mucho en este tiempo

_halagos y halagos se escucharon, Eren sonrió incómodo y Farlan lo entendió, les dejo su espacio, Eren suspiro al tener que llevar a cuestas a Levi, una vez a salvo en la cama, le quito el saco, los zapatos, lo arropo y paso una mano por su cabello negro, eso provoco que Levi despertara_

-pff lo siento, creo que me pase de copas

-me doy cuenta, am… ¿está todo bien?...

-lo está, no te preocupes

-bueno es que

-sabes, gracias por entender

_Eren se quedó callado y solo comento_

-de nada

_Levi no lo noto, pero en el rostro de su esposo había pesar, la cual disfrazo con una sonrisa forzada, al día siguiente, Levi se levantó un poco tarde, bajo a la sala aun con la pijama puesta, en eso llego Hanji y le dijo_

-su Contador hablo, dejo en su nota un asunto urgente

\- ¿ahora que querrá?

_Al hablar a la oficina del Contador, este insistió en una sola cosa_

-yo sé que lo molesto, pero tengo unos gastos del mes que no se si usted quiera facturar y se viene el cierre de año y nadie de su personal está, por favor ayúdeme

-ay como fastidias

-lo siento señor, pero es importante, no lo molestaría si no fuera urgente

_Sin más, decidir ir a ver qué demonios ocurría y se lo comunique a Eren. _

-te prometo regresar

-p-pero, pensé que no trabajarías

-el cierre de mes es importante, mi contador insistió en revisar un par de facturas, solo es eso y te prometo regresar

-mi madre y la tuya vienen a festejar Nochebuena, sé que… es impórtate lo que haces, pero, por esta vez te pido, que no lo olvides

-no lo haré

_Le di un beso en su frente, algo sentí en ese beso y fue angustia, baje las escaleras para llegar a la sala y en esos días, note apenas que la casa estaba hermosamente decorada, con adornos navideños, esto jamás sucedió con mis padres, parecía que la Navidad no era un motivo de fiesta, no era especial, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía un regalo para Eren, sé que no era excusa, el trabajo me tiene aprisionado, recordé de igual manera, que el día 25 era mi cumpleaños, nunca lo espere con ilusión, pero esta vez…lo esperaba todo, en cuanto acabe, vendré a la mansión y pasare para mi sorpresa, la primera Nochebuena junto a Eren._

_O eso pensaba. _

_a llegar Levi a su oficina, noto que Farlan estaba trabajando, eso lo extraño_

-oh, Señor Levi

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que hoy no trabajamos

-bueno, es que…

_Note que tenía los ojos rojos que, al moverse hacia un gesto de dolor, me acerque y lo intente sujetar del brazo, pero se apartó, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber, que estaba ahí para refugiarse de un maltrato. _

_Levi suspiro frustrado_

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-déjeme quedarme aquí… no quiero ir a mi casa

_Sin decir una palabra me fui, debía terminar mi trabajo, pensé en esa situación, mi padre de joven me golpeaba, nunca entendí por qué recibí ese trato desde muy chico, la situación era igual para mi madre, era como si, como si nos odiara, todo el tiempo lucia molesto, nos maltrataba a los dos, no sé porque recordé ese momento en el que conocí al Conde Grisha, fue la única vez que vi a mi padre vulnerable, inseguro, su presencia sin duda le afectaba y sin duda alguna, parecía domar a la fiera que era._

_Estaba por retirarme del banco, pero a la salida me encontré con el Marques Church, mirándome muy molesto, no se encontraba solo, a su lado estaban 3 hombres vestidos con uniforme negro, con los cuales avanzo directo hacia la puerta del banco y me pregunto con sumo enfado. _

\- ¿aquí se encuentra verdad? _sin dar espacio de replica el Marques aparto a Levi dando un empujón_ ¡ahora vera!

_Casi caigo de espaldas, estaba por avanzar, pero uno de los hombres me sujeto del brazo con fuerza, eso me hirvió la sangre, sin pensarlo mucho le di un golpe, justamente en el rostro, los otros dos me intentaron interceptar, ambos recibieron lo mismo que su compañero, me apresuré a ir donde se encontraba Farlan, para mi horror, el Marques tenía a su hijo en el suelo, dando patadas en su estómago._

_Farlan solo grito_

\- ¡no papá, ya por favor, perdóname!

_Solo pensaba en quitárselo de encima, de pedir calma, pero... ese hombre dijo algo que me hizo perder el control. _

-conmigo la cabeza baja muchacho o te juro que, en vez de arrepentimiento, sentirás solo dolor

_Mismas palabras que uso mi padre contra mí, al escucharlas, retachaban una y otra vez en mis pensamientos, sentí que mi padre las decía, en ese entonces, con 12 años no pude hacerle frente, la situación era diferente ahora. _

_Levi sin pensarlo, se acercó, sujeto de la camisa al Marques y le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que callera de espaldas, Farlan se quedó quieto, miro a Levi y este estaba sumamente molesto, era una fiera, pero al calmarse y ver lo que paso_

-me lleva…

_Desde que golpee a los hombres en la entrada del banco, llamaron a la policía, obviamente me arrestaron, el proceso para mi mala suerte fue largo, llamaron a declarar a Farlan, a su padre, a los 3 sujetos, a mi… _

-El Marques asegura que usted fue el primero en dar el golpe

-tengo cámaras de seguridad, es un sistema cerrado, ahí pueden constatar que ellos fueron los que no llegaron en buenos términos.

_Odie con toda mi alma al sujeto frente a mí, parecía, que estaba empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, ya que dijo. _

-sí, checaremos las cámaras, por lo mientras tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que aclaremos todo, el joven es menor de edad y que estuviera en su banco, da que decir

\- ¡¿Qué? ¡_Levi se levantó de su asiento, azoto las manos sobre la mesa del interrogatorio sumamente molesto_ ¡Ese joven trabaja para mí, y tiene el consentimiento de su familia, tengo pruebas de ello!

-le recomiendo calmarse Duque Ackerman _el policía saco un folder y le mostro a Levi, esa foto que le tomaron de adolescente, la foto que sería anexada a su expediente criminal_ aquí dice que fue culpable de violación

-esa deuda con la ley, ya la pagué y con creces, no tiene que ver con lo que pasa ahora

-eso averiguaremos, en lo que investigamos, usted se quedara aquí

\- ¿Qué?

_Me moleste, estaba por protestar, pero me condujeron a una celda, para mi sorpresa, Farlan estaba ahí, los 3 hombres y además el Marques, quien me miro enfadado, trate de no reír al ver que tenía un ojo cerrado, me acerque a un esquina y me deslice de la pared, para llegar al suelo y sentarme en el piso frio, el Marques hablo, pero no me amenazo a mí, sino a su hijo. _

-eres un malagradecido, cuando salga de aquí lo primero que haré, es desheredarte, estarás de patas en la calle en menos de lo que canta un cuervo, siempre fuiste un inútil bueno para nada

_los comentarios molestos seguían, Farlan miro hacia Levi y este le evito la mirada_

-lo siento _susurro Farlan_ por todo

-ja _dijo su padre_ tus disculpas te las puedes meter en

_Pero Farlan lo interrumpió, con una voz temblorosa, pero llena de valor. _

-n-no te lo dije a ti, padre, s-se lo digo al señor Levi, él no tenía por qué dar la cara por mí y sin embargo… l-lo lamento, de seguro tenía planes en casa

_Entonces lo recordé, me levanté del suelo de un brinco y me dirigí hacia un oficial_

\- ¡oiga, necesito el teléfono!

_Note la mirada severa de un oficial el cual me grito _

\- ¡siéntese y cállese!

_pero Levi no se rindió_

\- ¡no pueden hacerme esto, tengo derecho a una llamada, necesito hablar con mi esposo!

_Insistí un par de veces ante las negativas, pero el oficial se terminó acercando y con su macana golpeo los barrotes de la celda._

-guarda silencio bastardo, no tienes derecho a nada, maldito violador

_Eso me hizo enfurecer, ahora lo entendía todo, quizá estos tipos me recordaron, posiblemente escucharon algo que les pareció nefasto de mi persona, pensé en Eren y en su insistencia en una sola cosa. _

"sé que… es impórtate lo que haces, pero por esta vez te pido, que no lo olvides"

_Le falle, lo que más me atormenta en saber que está pensando, que está haciendo, mire hacia mi costado y en la pared, se encontraba un reloj, uno que ya marcaba las 7 de la noche. _

_en la fiesta, Eren estaba al lado de su madre, mirando para todos lados preocupado, a lo que su madre susurro_

-Levi ya debió de haber llegado

-l-lo sé, espero que este bien

_pero estaba lejos de estar bien, su trasero ya le había dolido por estar sentado en el suelo, se levantaba, se recargaba en la pared, volvía a sentarse, hasta que el oficial que lo interrogo se acercó, sin vacilar Levi reclamo_

-exijo que me den mi llamada

_Pero el bastardo me ignoro _

-están revisando el material que trajimos de su oficina, gracias por darnos las llaves

-escuche, quede que estaría en mi casa temprano y hace más de ¡3 horas que estoy aquí sentado!

-al cooperar con nosotros será más fácil, por la fecha nos falta personal y eso hace más difícil mi trabajo

-mire necesito mi llamada y los dejo en paz, ténganme aquí el resto de mi vida si quieren, pero necesito mi llamada

-ojalá que, con una llamada se arreglaran las cosas

_El bastardo solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, se a que vino su comentario, pero no me voy a defender, no lo hice en su momento y no lo hare hoy, mire al reloj y eran las 12 de la noche, maldita sea _

_Eren estaba dando vueltas, en eso una empleada de su personal se le acerca y le pregunta_

\- ¿ya sacamos el pastel de cumpleaños?

-n-no, no, esperemos un poco… tal vez algo lo retraso _pero al dar las 12:30, Eren vio el pastel, era grande como para 100 personas, el cual decía "Feliz cumpleaños" con uno de sus dedos borro la palabra cumpleaños, le hablo a la misma empleada para dar una orden_ llévalo a la cocina, que pongan un adorno o algo que cubra las letras y ofrécelo a los invitados

-como ordene señor

_Eren miro hacia una ventana, su semblante era triste y su corazón dolía, solo alcanzo a susurrar_

\- ¿Dónde demonios estas?...

_Era ya la 1:30 de la madrugada, sin saber nada, sin que nos dijeran nada, trate de guardar calma, porque sé que me podría causar problemas, estaba sentado en una esquina, mirando al techo, en eso Farlan llego y se sentó junto a mí para decirme. _

-de verdad lo lamento

-no lo lamentes, tu padre se lo merecía, pero yo no debí ser quien le hubiera dado ese golpe, no te digo que golpees a tu padre, pero tienes edad como decirle que se vaya al carajo, el mejor consejo que puedo darte, es que te fajes los pantalones y lo enfrentes, ya no eres un niño

-mi padre, comento algo respecto a usted ¿es verdad que abuso de una joven?

_Levi miro hacia Farlan y le clavo la mirada, para sorpresa de este, los ojos de Levi no eran agresivos_

-solo dos personas en el mundo creyeron en mi inocencia, la primera fue mi suegro, me ayudo cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho, me dio una oportunidad y la segunda, es mi esposo, ellos saben lo que realmente sucedió y con eso me basta

-la policía dice… que

_Pero interrumpí _

-la policía dice que yo agredí a tu padre primero, que tú no eres un joven maltratado y se basan en pruebas para decidir si eres o no culpable, a veces las pruebas existen implantadas y gente inocente es encarcelada o en ocasiones estas desaparecen o son inexistentes y miras cretinos en las calles, me están juzgando hombres y estos pueden equivocarse, no los conozco ni ellos a mí, así que me da lo mismo

_Farlan miro fijamente hacia Levi y le contesto_

-bueno, ahora tiene a 3 personas que creen en su inocencia, quizá no sirva de nada, pero con lo que paso hoy, tenga por seguro que hare algo al respecto y se lo agradezco

_Nos volvieron a llamar, esta vez a todos juntos, mostraron el inicio de la grabación, ahora que lo pienso ¿para qué demonios les pago a los guardias de seguridad? Y esa pregunta fue contestada por el torpe policía. _

-su jefe de seguridad nos dijo que llamaron a la policía en cuando lo vieron a usted en la calle siendo amedrentado y vieron por las cámaras al joven siendo golpeado por su padre

_entonces Farlan hablo_

-mi jefe solo me estaba defendiendo

-eres menor de edad _comento el policía_ si necesitabas ayuda no debió ser de esta manera, aunque, debo admitir que el primer golpe lo dio su personal y usted Marques Church

\- ¡ustedes no saben de lo que hablan!

-lo estamos viendo en la pantalla ¿sabe en el problema en el que está por maltrato a un menor de edad?

-es mi hijo

_entonces Farlan agrego_

-pero no soy tu propiedad, el señor Levi tiene razón, ya no soy un niño y puedo hacer mi vida a partir de hoy, no te necesito

_Un gran error que cometió el Marques fue intentar de nuevo abofetearlo, el escándalo se aclaró, mire hacia el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana, pero eso no se había acabado, Farlan no levanto cargos contra su padre, yo tampoco así que procedía una cosa, pagar nuestra deuda con la ley por hacer una infracción administrativa o cívica, era pagar una fianza, o estar en la cárcel. _

_Para mi maldita puta suerte, no tenía mi dinero, deje la cartera en la oficina, el puerco del Marques salió junto a sus hombres y bueno, no era opción el quedarme, los policías dejaron ir a Farlan, pero… yo me quede ahí, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas y mi espalda recargada en la pared, Dios ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible? ¿Es una maldita prueba? _

_Ay, debo decir que no pude dormir, hacia frio, pero lo que me inquietaba, era que Eren se preguntara dónde estoy, de seguro piensa lo peor de mí, de seguro me odia ¿Qué excusa podría ponerle? ¿Qué debía decir a mi favor?, confió en que me entienda, pero por primera vez, no estoy tan seguro de ello. _

_Al día siguiente abrieron mi celda, uno de los policías hablo_

-ya puedes salir, pagaron tu fianza _Levi se levantó, lo primero que vio fue el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la mañana, le dieron un pequeño empujón en la espalda y el oficial le dijo a tono de burla_ feliz cumpleaños y Navidad

_Maldito, si no me sorprende que lo sepan, tienen mi expediente después de todo, solo que no quería que la primera persona que me diera eso fuera un jodido policía, eso me distrajo de un detalle ¿Quién demonios la pago? _

_Levi al salir de la estación, lo primero que vio fue a Isabel, dándole un regaño colosal a Farlan, pero en cuanto vio a Levi, la mujer se acercó, lo que vio la desconcertó, estaba acostumbrada a ver a su jefe con una pose autoritaria, con ese porte elegante, sin embargo lo que vio la entristeció, el brillo de su mirada se había ido, su pelo estaba un poco grasiento, su cara sucia, ojeras bajo sus ojos_

\- ¿s-se encuentra bien señor?

-bien solo, pff quiero ir a mi casa

_Isabel llamo a un carruaje para que pasara por nosotros, miro hacia mí y pregunto _

\- ¿seguro que está bien?

-no pasó nada _reafirmo Levi_ te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Farlan llego como a las 4 de la mañana a mi casa y me contó lo sucedido, lamento el no haberlo sacado antes, pero los policías se portaron muy groseros, tuvimos que regresar hasta esta hora ¿su esposo ya se enteró?

-no _Levi se llevó una mano a la frente_ ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-la verdad es una buena opción, Señor, am no quiero sonar imprudente

-na, tienes razón…

_Farlan se aclaró la voz y hablo nervioso, hasta ese momento se percató que el joven también estaba en las mismas condiciones, desaliñado y sucio_

-y-yo, pues, puedo hablar con su familia, lamento el mal rato que le hice pasar, déjeme reparar el daño

_Parecía buena idea, entre a la mansión a pie, pues el carruaje nos dejó en el portón, al abrirlo recorrí el patio a pie, demonios sí que es largo, mire el quiosco que Eren mando remodelar, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que está quedando bien, antes de poder entrar me topé con Hanji, quien me miro molesta al ver a quienes llevaba conmigo, su mirada me preparo para lo que me esperaba, al abrir la puerta y llegar a la sala, lo primero que hice fue ver a los ojos a Eren, quien al principio se veía sorprendido al verme_

_el castaño desvió su mirada hacia el hombro de Levi, lo que vio le destrozo el alma, pensando lo peor al verlos a ambos desaliñados y cansados, no advirtió que Isabel estaba ahí también_

_Eren suspiro con dolor, se levantó de su asiento y se fue directamente a su recamara sin mirar hacia atrás, intente seguirlo, pero mi madre y mi suegra me cerraron el paso con reclamos_

\- ¿Qué hora es esta de llegar? _gruño Kuchel_ ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-tienes mucho que explicar Levi _ Carla miro hacia Farlan e Isabel _ todos ustedes ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

_No tenía tiempo de escucharlas, me abrí paso entre ellas, Reiner quien también estaba ahí, no me detuvo, solo me miro, y para mi sorpresa su mirada no era hostil, era seria y analítica, pero para el tampoco tengo tiempo, abrí la puerta de la recamara y ahí estaba Eren, camine hacia él, no alzo la mirada al escuchar mis pasos así que me arrodille, intente tomarlo de las manos y le dije. _

-l-lo siento y-yo no

\- ¿No sabías a qué hora iniciaba la fiesta? ¿No sabías que era tu cumpleaños?

_Arruine tal vez una sorpresa, posiblemente arruine sus intenciones y lo llame, llame a ese niño que comprende_

-Eren

_Pero me respondió molesto _

-no Levi, es verdad, que soy tolerante, que yo _Levi intento interrumpir al castaño, pero al momento de escuchar su voz, Eren rugió_ ¡déjame terminar! Estoy muy molesto y no quiero alterarme, no quiero decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir, pero tampoco quiero escucharte, sin embargo, si es que ya no me quieres a tu lado, habla sobre eso, si hiciste lo que creo que paso, de relacionarte íntimamente con Farlan, dilo, de lo contrario vete _las lágrimas de Eren recorrieron sus mejillas_ no te quiero ver, estoy muy molesto

_Para mi desgracia, el entendió que Farlan y yo pasamos la noche juntos, comprendo hasta hoy su molestia, comprendo su incomodidad, pero no podía aclarar nada, entiendo que está molesto, que debió pensar algo que no sucedió, no quiero alterarlo, lo único que podía decir era._

-perdóname

_Pagamos nuestros errores, de maneras tan difíciles, que queman el alma._

_Levi bajo las escaleras, directamente hacia la sala donde para su sorpresa, todos guardaron silencio, ocupo el sillón individual y cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, recorrido su cara y miro hacia el suelo, entonces Carla se aclaró la voz_

-este jovencito nos está explicando la situación

-yo les juro que es verdad

_hablo Farlan, en eso Isabel comento_

-no ocurrió nada indecente, si es lo que se llegó a pensar

\- ¿y por qué no avisaste a la mansión Isabel?

_Reclamo Kuchel molesta_

-desde que Farlan llego a mi casa en la madrugada, estaba intentando sacar al señor Levi de la jefatura, pero fue en vano, discúlpeme, no lo pensé

_Escuche unas botas militares, las cuales para mi disgusto se pararon junto a mí, Reiner hablo con una voz tranquila._

-llame a la jefatura, me acaban de confirmar que Levi paso la noche ahí

-oh, Dios

_Kuchel se llevó las manos a la boca_

-pregunte los motivos y este joven, nos dijo la verdad

-b-bueno _Kuchel se dirigió a Carla_ Eren debe de pensar lo peor, debemos decirle

-no quiere hablar de eso ahora _Levi comento_ y si me disculpan, yo tampoco

_se levantó y antes de irse su madre reclamo_

\- ¿Cómo que no quieren hablar de esto? Deben de

-Kuchel, querida _protesto Carla_ si me permites Levi, quisiera hablar contigo _el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, pero Carla miro a Farlan e Isabel_ deben de estar agotados también, Hanji,

-a la orden señora

-atiéndelos por favor

-enseguida

_Esperé a que la Condesa pasara junto a mí, así que la seguí, me condujo afuera de la mansión, me llevo hasta uno de los árboles, uno que daba bastante sombra, se sentó y yo me senté junto a ella, no me hablo de momento, parecía querer encontrar las palabras exactas, tuve paciencia y de repente, se dirigió a mí, tal y lo como lo habría hecho una madre con su hijo_

-el matrimonio no es fácil, para nadie lo es, son una serie de compromisos, de pruebas, de paciencia, de perdón, tienes que controlar tus emociones, ser inteligente, como te dije, no es fácil, pero… para aquellos que nos casamos contra nuestra voluntad, es una proeza mucho mayor, el seguir con nuestras parejas, lo importante para hacer un matrimonio feliz es ver como lidias con la incompatibilidad

-yo no tengo nada que reclamarle a Eren

-claro que no, eduque a mi hijo para sobrellevar esta carga impecablemente, pero le es muy difícil hacerlo contigo a su lado, tiene una desventaja tan injusta, es por eso por lo que le lastima tu actitud

_El regaño no lo tome a mal, ya que era verdad, otra veces mi suegra era una metiche mandona, ahora solo… creo que me está dando un consejo, entre sus palabras algo me llamo la atención ¿una desventaja? _

\- ¿Qué desventaja tiene Eren?

-que se enamoró, la gente enamorada hace estupideces, un ejemplo de ello, es los celos de mi hijo

_Fue cuando recordé algo, la vez que esa mujer se me colgó al brazo, su actitud fue, calmada y fue claro en sus palabras._

"ja… ¿celos? ¿De una persona que no amo? Jajaja, que buenos chistes cuenta señorita"

_Es verdad que solo se dio la vuelta y no me reclamo por mi pasado, solo le importaba mi futuro_

_Levi marco una sonrisa y le contesto a Carla_

-no, no es una estupidez, está en su derecho de reclamarme, es justo que le dé su lugar, creo que me hace falta recordárselo

\- ¿recordarle que?

_Levi se levantó, se inclinó ante Carla al tiempo que decía_

-gracias por la reflexión _al terminar su reverencia, el pelinegro ofreció para la Condesa una sonrisa cálida y mirándola a los ojos con alegría _ tal vez no amo a Eren, pero de algo estoy seguro, nadie me llegara a importar, tanto como me importa él

_sin decir más se dio la vuelta, Carla lo miro partir, con un semblante alegre_

-algún día te darás cuenta

_mientras, Eren estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando a Koban mientras Hotei dormía, tocaron a su puerta, no deseaba ver a nadie, pero la insistencia fue tal que dijo con mucha molestia_

-adelante

_quien entro fue Reiner, el rubio se sentó a su lado, aclaro su garganta para decirle_

-deberías hablar con Levi

-estoy pensando que decir, temo por la respuesta que me pueda dar

-no temas _Reiner tomo a Hotei en brazos y el perrito movió la cola_ lo que crees que paso, no paso ya lo comprobamos

\- ¿Qué? _Eren miro hacia el rubio sorprendido_ ¿de qué hablas?

-bueno, eso le corresponde a tu esposo decirlo, una vez alguien me dijo que "antes de acusar, debes de averiguar todo el panorama"

-no recuerdo haberlo dicho

-si lo dijiste, en fin, adiós

-o-oye _Eren llamo al rubio un par de veces, pero este solo se fue_ Reiner ¡Reiner ven!

\- ¿Qué no es su cumpleaños todavía?

\- ¡¿y eso que?! ¡Aclárame eso! _sin hacer caso, cerró la puerta y se fue_ ¡ay como odio que no hablen claro! Pff

-grrgaurf

_Hotei bajo de la cama con un brinco y llego hasta la puerta, comenzó a rascarla, exigiendo salir, Eren abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un ramo de flores, pero no cualquieras, eran de Junquillo o bien conocidas como Narciso, despedían un bello perfume, en medio de estas flores amarillas, se encontraba un Girasol, rodeada de unas campanillas azules, el castaño miro detrás de estas y ahí estaba Levi, al verlo, Eren intento cerrar la puerta de un golpe, pero sin querer termino lastimando a Hotei_

_Este perro tiene mala suerte, eso sin duda, aunque si no hubiera sido por su lloriqueo exagerado cuando la puerta lo empujo, Eren no me hubiera permitido el paso, se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar al perro_

-ay no, ya, ya bonito, ay lo siento _a lo cual Eren miro a Levi enojado_ ¿ya viste lo que me hiciste hacer?

\- ¿Qué? El perro se atravesó

-sí, todos son culpables menos tú, de eso no tengo duda, ya se me había olvidado lo nefasto que puedes ser

_Ahora entiendo por qué no quería hablar en su momento, corría el riesgo de que me arrasara una ola de insultos, pero, es un precio que debo pagar. _

-mira, si me escucharas solo un momento, créeme que… puedo arreglar las cosas

_Eren miro hacia la pared, respiro molesto y quien sabe que estaba pensando._

_Eren recordó la visita de Reiner, y las palabras que le dijo alguna vez, no pensó que se las echaría en cara, pero era verdad, antes de acusar de algo a Levi, debía escuchar su versión_

-te escucho

_Me alivio oír eso, sin soltar sus flores me acerqué a la cama, me senté a su lado y comencé con la verdad. _

-tengo muchos errores, entre ellos esta vivir en el pasado, odio mi vida pasada Eren, como no tienes una idea, esa vida solo me trajo dolor, sufrimiento y al ver a Farlan, la recordé

_Note que Eren frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre _

-es bueno que tengan cosas en común

-no, nadie se merece tener en común esa vida, es horrible _Eren volteo a ver a Levi y ahí el pelinegro vio una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, pues Eren lo miro con empatía_ necesito que me escuches

_Le conté todo, con detalle, con precisión, llego un momento en que ya estaba tomándome de la mano, mientras la otra sostenía mi rostro, Eren no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos aun así eran cristalinos, una vez termine con la historia, junto frentes conmigo. _

-ay, Levi…

-pero esto no es de lo único que quiero hablarte, tu madre hablo conmigo, me dijo que te educo para esto, pero, eso me recordó, la vez que te peleaste con ella, no necesitas estar siempre complaciéndome, no necesitas sonreír si no quieres hacerlo, no te di de nuevo tu lugar, ni cumplí con los compromisos que hicimos, pensé que entenderías mi situación, pero yo no entendí la tuya, también recordé que Reiner menciono, que las personas son como las flores, necesitan de cuidado específicos, la verdad es que no te he cuidado como mereces, así que necesito que me digas, que fue lo que te molesto

_Eren dio un suspiro, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a llorar, no comprendía el porqué, así que solo lo abrace, al poco tiempo cuando por fin pudo hablar. _

\- ¡no soy un maldito adivino, snig! ¡Sabía que te ocurría algo, pero nunca me dijiste el porqué, necesito que hables conmigo y me digas que quieres, que tienes! Snig tengo miedo de que te aburras de mí, sé que tu trabajo es importante, snig… pero… snig no tienes un horario y en mi tiempo... tú lo ocupas para los demás, si dices que cumplirás tus compromisos conmigo, necesito que me lo demuestres y que no solo lo digas…snig me dolió mucho el pensar, el pensar que te perdía, que no vinieras a la casa, que no me ayudaras a decorar, que me dejes solo

_Aproveche sus lágrimas, no para algún mal, lo abrace y le susurre _

-perdóname

-ya te perdoné snig, pero ya no quiero vivir así snig ya no, no puedes suponer que se lo que piensas, porque seamos realistas, no nos conocemos, por eso necesito que me hables, te lo dije, te quiero y por eso estoy aquí

-Eren yo

_Pero me interrumpió_

-no exijo lo mismo que te ofrece mi corazón, solo deseo una cosa a cambio, solo una, que desees ser mi amigo o mi compañero o mi cómplice, comencemos con cualquiera de esas cosas y no sé, tal vez un día, sientas lo mismo que yo

_Le dije a su madre lo que pienso, se merece escucharlo. _

-no existe nadie en el mundo, que me importe más que tú

_ante esas palabras, Eren se sintió feliz, pues bien sabía que el amor, no se escribe en solo un par de renglones, no se ve en un par de minutos o se escucha en una melodía, ese lleva tiempo, algunas veces la travesía es larga, escondió un poco su rostro, debajo del mentón de Levi y quiso volver el ambiente menos pesado con su comentario_

-apestas y mucho

-jajajajaja, ya lo sé _Levi beso la frente de Eren _ pase quien sabe cuántas horas sentado en el suelo, quiero tomar un baño sabes, comer algo…

-yo me encargo personalmente de eso _pero no hubo tiempo de hacer algo, Eren escucho una respiración profunda, ya que Levi se había dormido, recargando su mentón en la nuca del castaño_ ay pobre _con paciencia y cariño, Eren lo coloco en la cama, Hotei y Koban se acurrucaron junto a Levi, para dormir junto a su dueño_ descansa

_Eren bajo con su familia, le sorprendió ver a Farlan e Isabel en la sala, en cuanto cruzo miradas con Farlan, este agacho la cabeza, Kuchel de inmediato se puso de pie y fue con su nuero para preguntar_

\- ¿ya hablaste con Levi? ¿Todo está bien?

-hable con Levi, ya me enteré, que tuvo una mala noche y me aclaro el malentendido, Farlan _ al escuchar su nombre, este se tensó de inmediato_ quisiera, tratar un asunto contigo _ambos caminaban en el jardín, en eso Eren suspiro y dijo_ eres inocente en todo este malentendido, pero debes de entender, que a ti no te conocí en las mismas circunstancias que otros empleados de mi esposo

-y-yo, si le sirve de consuelo, el Señor Levi, no es de mi interés romántico, a mí me gusta otra persona

-si eso ya me lo conto, Isabel es una persona increíble, pero en mi experiencia, si no te hace mucho caso, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, pero, de nuestra vida amorosa, no es de lo que quería hablar, sé que pasaste por situaciones nefastas y quería decirte, que no estás solo, si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, es tu casa el tiempo que gustes

_Farlan de inmediato se sonrojo, se hizo para atrás y negó con las manos_

-n-no, no, yo no quiero incomodarlos, sé que metí en problemas su matrimonio y lo que menos deseo es que usted se sienta incómodo con mi presencia

-necesitas ayuda, no te niegues a recibirla _Eren tomo de la mano a Farlan y le dijo con una voz dulce_ me haría feliz que aceptaras

_a Farlan le tembló el labio, después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazaron, la parte dulce de Eren, causo un temblor en el corazón de Farlan, lloro por un rato, pero lo hizo fuerte y con dolor, desahogando todas esas veces que no pudo hacerlo, al calmarse, entro con Eren a la mansión, se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a platicar_

_No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero sentí un pequeño dolor en los ojos, pues la luz estaba encendida, note que no había nadie en la habitación, mire a la ventana y la luz de sol todavía se asomaba, lo primero que hice al levantarme fue ducharme, me puse mi camisa negra, unos pantalones cómodos y pantuflas, el hambre me aquejaba así que decidí a ver que podía comer, baje las escaleras, me tomo de sorpresa, ver a Hotei corriendo hacia mí, con esa lengua de fuera, con esas patitas torpes, las cuales lo hicieron tropezar y llegar a mis pies rodando. _

-ay ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-grrgarf

\- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda? _le amarraron a Hotei en su pecho, un listón de color amarillo bastante largo, además tenía una pequeña nota, la cual decía_ "sígueme" hmp ¿no tienes que ver en esto o sí?

_El solo me ladro, en fin, con el perro en brazos, seguí ese listón que estaba amarrado a su cuello, me condujo a la biblioteca, antes de entrar, escuche un piano, un piano bellamente interpretado, y la canción, muy fácil de reconocer, Hallelujah o como dirían algunos, Aleluya, me sorprendió escuchar ese sonido viniendo de ahí, al entrar, note que la pared estaba abierta, cosa que jamás había notado, entre poco a poco y al hacerlo, encontré a Eren tocando el piano. _

_Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y sin dejar de tocar, ladeo su cabeza, invitándome a tomar asiento justo a su lado, no demore en hacerlo, aunque me tomo de sorpresa que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí, en su momento lo deje pasar, ya que me relaje escuchando esa pieza musical, armoniosa y bellamente interpretada y cuando termino, me miro al decirme. _

-feliz cumpleaños, elegí esa canción porque, ese simple aleluya, no sé, me da esperanza para muchas cosas

_sin siquiera avisar, Levi beso al castaño y al separarse juntaron rostros_

-gracias

-n-no es nada, am m-i, t-tu, digo los demás, nos esperan en el comedor, aun es tu cumpleaños así que, debemos festejarlo

_Eren se sintió extraño al momento de que Levi junto frentes con él, se miraron un rato y el pelinegro pregunto_

-¿un cuarto secreto?

-Hanji me lo mostro

-¿y es a prueba de ruido?

-que yo sepa si ¿Por qué preguntas?

_Lo bese de sorpresa, al principio se rehusó, no demasiado, poco a poco se aferró a mí, me estaba haciendo la idea de tener relaciones ahí, ya hacía tiempo que ansiaba tocarlo, pero el ruido distorsionado de las teclas al recargarse, creo que nos volvió a la realidad, Eren se acomodó su ropa y aclaro su voz. _

-l-lo siento _dijo Levi a la vez que acomodaba su camisa_ sé que no es el lugar

-n-no es el momento, el lugar am… quizá otro día con calma

_Lo mire con mucha sorpresa, puede que ese niño inocente en la hora de la intimidad se esté marchando, a lo cual solo sonreír, lo sostuve de la barbilla y le respondí _

-otro día

_Debo decir que este cumpleaños tiene muchas sorpresas, por primera vez vi a mi madre feliz, a mis empleados sonriendo, a Reiner no queriéndome matar, no lo había notado hasta que Eren lo menciono "perdón si es tan sencillo" ¿sencillo? No estuve, pero… sé que la fiesta a la que no asistí era para mí, aunque siendo sincero, para mí, esto es un lujo, por primera vez desde que murió mi padre, no sentía tanta paz. _

_Al terminar, mi madre y los demás debían retirarse, no dije más que un adiós, Farlan se quedó en la habitación de invitados, hable con él y me dijo que su estancia es corta, tiene dinero ahorrado y buscara un lugar en poco tiempo, me alegro por ello, regrese a mi habitación, Eren estaba con el libro en manos, ese libro que ambos prometimos leer juntos, me acerque, nos metimos en la cama, los perros para mi sorpresa estaban acurrucados en la suya, cuando Eren termino de leer, guardo el libro, apago la luz y antes de que sus labios dieran las buenas noches. _

_Lo bese, cedió ante mi deseo de intimidad, siempre lo hace, no tengo quejas en ese aspecto, lo sujete de su cadera, tome una de sus manos, estaba encima de su cuerpo, bese su cuello, mientras Eren abría las piernas para que me acomodara en medio de ellas, pero esta vez note un descontento, siempre que tenemos relaciones, quiero pensar que es debido a su inexperiencia, llega a su clímax mucho antes que yo, me deja continuar a pesar de todo, solo que esta vez, mire en su rostro un gesto de molestia, así que empapado de sudor, con su cuerpo pegado junto al mío le pregunte. _

-¿estás bien?

-s-sí, es solo que, b-bueno

-puedes decirme que tienes

_Lo vi apartar la mirada, pues realmente estaba avergonzado, aun así lo dijo _

-n-nunca terminamos juntos, yo pensé que las relaciones terminaban al mismo tiempo que tu pareja

-pues, es un mito que sea una regla…

-¿un mito?

-bueno, nuestro cuerpo es diferente, te excitas de diferente manera a la mía ¿te incomoda?

-no del todo, lo disfruto mucho no mal pienses, es que

-¿decepcionado?

-no en realidad

-¿seguro?

-tenia vendas en los ojos _Levi lanzo una sonrisa, en lo que besaba el cuello de Eren y mantuvo sus labios ahí de manera juguetona_ las películas me engañaron

-jajaja, no tengo duda de ello

-¿tú has llegado antes a eso?

_Eren me sorprende, toma mi pasado con mucha naturalidad, no le incomoda preguntarme cosas, intimas, a esto me respondo solo, él y yo somos íntimos. _

-nunca

-¿es imposible de lograr?

-no creo

-lo quiero intentar _a pesar de la poca luz, que una sola vela brindaba, Eren pudo observar al rubor de Levi ante su deseo _ no ahora, no mañana, pero lo quiero intentar

_No supe que decir, fue cuando entendí otra cosa, todos estos días han sido revelaciones, nuestra relación, es ir al punto, un beso, una caricia, no más, sin juegos previos, sin palabras bonitas, en la noche pensé algo, si Eren no me rechaza, al menos puedo hacer esto más interesante. _

_Al amanecer, nos encontrábamos en el carruaje, Farlan sentado frente a nosotros, Eren estaba hablando con él. _

-¿estás seguro que no quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotros?

-creo que ya los incomode bastante, gracias por llevarme a ver mi departamento

-no es nada

_Note algo cuando mire por la ventana _

-¿están cerca de la casa de Isabel?

_Pregunte inquieto, a lo que Farlan contesto entusiasmado. _

-vi que rentaban departamentos, no dude en mudarme ahí

_Eren y yo nos miramos uno al otro, quien intervino fue Eren _

-am ¿estás seguro de rentar una habitación donde vive Isabel?

-sí ¿la vieron ayer? No hay duda de que estaba preocupada por mí, es una esperanza

-no creo que le agrade la idea Farlan _Eren uso un tono, casi maternal_ debes darle su espacio, de seguro te dio una razón para rechazarte

-no concretamente, que somos compañeros de trabajo, su edad, la mía, que solo soy un aprendiz

_y Levi recalco_

-esas suenan a razones, concretamente claras ¿eres tonto o qué?

-Levi

-es la verdad, conozco a Isabel, se preocupó porque eres un menor de edad, yo su jefe, no tiene intensiones contigo Farlan y vivir cerca de ella, puede ocasionar un serio problema. No me pienso arriesgar, si tengo que alejar a Isabel o a ti, no tengo duda de mi decisión

-lo siento _suspiro Eren_ pero Levi dice algo cierto, no presiones tu amor por ella

-pero ustedes, su relación, veo que funciona y fueron un matrimonio arreglado

_Guardamos silencio, nos miramos y para mi sorpresa, Eren respondió sin dejar de mirarme_

-fue cosas de los dos, ninguno hizo cosas, que el otro no quisiera, quiero pensar que eso ocurre

-eso ocurre _dijo Levi_ supe entender las señales que me mando, incluso las de no te acerques

-no es cierto jajaja, me tocaste el trasero la primera vez que te vi

-pero después dijiste que no te lo tocara y no lo hice

-cierto, punto a tu favor, funciona porque ambos queremos, nada es a fuerza

_la pareja miro a Farlan, quien entendió todo al verlos, dando un suspiro_

-en esa caso, creo que no tengo idea de donde vivir, lo siento Conde, siempre parece que mis decisiones los perturban

-no tenemos prisa de que te marches

-yo hago lo que Eren cree mejor

-además, año nuevo se avecina y lo festejaremos en mi casa, la mansión de mi padre esta vez en la anfitriona, va toda mi familia y algunos invitados de sociedad, conocerás a personas interesantes ¿aceptas?

-b-bueno, gracias

_Dicen que no hay fecha que no se cumpla, los 5 días fueron extraños en sí, eran raro ver que un mocoso de 15, le diera consejos de adulto a un adolescente de 17, era como ver a un pollito incubando, o la cola diciéndole al gato que hacer, si lo pienso, no me sorprende, Eren tiene puestos los pies en la tierra, pero no ha abandonado su inocencia. _

_Llegamos a su antiguo hogar, esta vez, Eren se vistió de un azul cielo, que hermosamente contrastaba con su piel, el blanco de camisa y pantalones, se perdía en la nieve, llevaba una capa color camello, orejeras, una bufanda blanca que rodeaba su cuello, parecía un copo de nieve recién caída, sonriente, brillante, yo por el contrario, mi gusto por el negro, ha sido mi sello personal, Farlan nos seguía, el a diferencia de mí, su ropa llevaba tonalidades de rojo, entramos a la mansión Jaeger, al entrar, sentí nostalgia. _

-¡tío Zeke!

_Eren extendió los brazos y otros lo recibieron con un abrazo_

-oh pero mira, si es nada menos que mi sobrino favorito

-jeje que no te escuche Jean

-oh pero miren _Zeke centro su atención en Levi y extendió un brazo para fundirlo con el abrazo de Eren_ mis dos sobrinos favoritos

-b-buenas tardes Señor Zeke

-oh por todos los cielos, dime tío Zeke o Zeke o solo tío, somos familia, pasen, la barra de comidas esta por ahí, yo tuve el placer de elegir los bocadillos

-uuh tengo hambre

Eren se adelantó con su tío, para mi sorpresa, mi madre llego dándome un abrazo, pero a la vez susurrándome

-¿Cuándo se desharán de ese jovencito? De ese ¿Cómo se llama? Farlan

-no empieces

-ya mejor adóptenlo si va a seguirlos por todos lados

-eso dile a Eren

-o, claro se lo diré, pero antes, te miras feliz

-no lo había notado

-ajá, no nací ayer, linda fiesta la de los Jaeger

-es raro, que yo sepa mi padre y el Conde eran amigos, jamás lo invito a una fiesta

Mi madre se aclaró la garganta, parecía nerviosa y contesto

-a tu padre, ya sabes, que no eran de su agrado las fiestas

-pero era la de un amigo ¿no?

-dejemos ese tema de lado

Simplemente se fue, debo admitir que fue raro, en cualquier caso, conocí a la familia de Eren, los salude en la boda, pero ahora bienvenida era mucho más cálida, mire a mi alrededor, sin duda alguna la fiesta era de lujo, una pequeña orquesta tocando The Blue Danube Waltz, las damas con hermosos vestidos, la fantástica comida, era un ambiente de familia, era mi familia ahora que lo pienso, en eso, escuche un diferente tipo de zapato, pero ese paso marchando, lo reconozco, sin mirar atrás de mi dije.

-Eren me contó lo sucedido, mi honor me obliga dar las gracias

-quédate con tus gracias _Reiner paso al lado de Levi y le dijo con desdén_ no lo hago por ti, cuida a Eren, es lo único que te pide esta familia

_Hablando de Eren, de repente llego con un par de jóvenes, que sin duda tienen rasgos parecidos a los suyos, me las presento y resultaron ser sus primas, pero de repente, un hombre de avanzada edad llego, quien poseía un porte autoritario, al verme, parecía que quería desaparecerme. _

-oh Levi, te presento a mi abuelo, del lado de mi padre, el ex General de la Real Fuerza Aérea, Marley Jaeger

-es un placer

_Intente hacer una reverencia, pero el anciano me detuvo _

-las reverencias a la reina muchacho y los modales para los caballeros, soy perro de guerra, no una doncella

-abuelo

-Eren, hijo mío, accedí a conocer a este Ackerman, solo por ti, porque es tu marido y quería ver qué tipo de peste salió de las pelotas de Kenny ¡ja! No es nada impresionante, como todo lo que ha hecho de su vida

-basta, o le diré al tío Zeke

-ese hijo mío puede chuparse las pelotas como mi gato lo hacia

-ya no seas amargado _Eren tomo del brazo a su abuelo y dedico una sonrisa para Levi_ es más amable de lo que se ve

-solo contigo hijo y tu madre soy amable, son los únicos con sentido común en esta familia

-hablando de ella jeje, creo que te estaba buscando _una vez se alejaron un poco, Eren comento con su abuelo_ Levi es mi esposo y lo tienes que respetar

-no me puedes obligar, yo no quería que te casaras con él

-¿por eso no fuiste a la boda?

-solo míralo, tiene todo el maldito porte de su padre, embustero y poco confiable,

-abuelo, no debes juzgar a Levi por las acciones de su padre

-Kenny lo crio, lo que significa que tendrá actitudes similares, ese embustero poco hombre

-parece que lo odias

-lo odie siempre, tu padre también debió de seguir odiándolo

_Eren reflexiono un poco esas palabras ¿seguir odiándolo? Eren hizo una pregunta, aprovechando la situación_

-pensé que eran amigos y por eso me casaron con Levi ¿Por qué odiarlo?

-si te contara la verdad, lo odiarías tanto como yo _Marley se dio la vuelta y sujeto el rostro de su nieto _ yo no esperaría mucho de su sangre

_Eren se puso nervioso y le pregunto de manera tajante a su abuelo_

-por lo que sé, mi padre y el Duque, se, se querían ¿eso es cierto? ¿Por eso lo odias?

-¿sabes más al respecto?

-no lo suficiente, pero lo averiguare de alguna manera

-los que sabemos que sucedió, no dirán una palabra, deja las cosas como están

-lo sé, pero si descubrí que el Duque y mi padre tenían una relación, algo me dice que tu o su padre del Duque, se opusieron, es lógica ¿no es así?

-dejaras de ver a las personas que amas como lo haces, si te enteras

-¿incluyéndote? ¿Qué tan malo es? _el anciano no dijo una palabra, Eren se dio la vuelta y regreso al lado de Levi, no sin antes decir_ es mucho pedir, pero te suplico no tratar con desdén a mi esposo, es mi familia ahora

_Note que Eren estaba inquieto, al parecer la charla con su abuelo lo altero, ese sujeto no se ve como el típico abuelo, es frio, calculador, que todos los respetan y le temen, pero note algo en particular, a la única persona a la cual le sonríe es a la Condesa Carla, también note algo, nadie se acercaba a Reiner, se encontraba en la esquina del salón, mirando detalladamente su alrededor, no sé porque mire hacia Farlan, que con suerte o casualidad se colocó al lado del soldado. _

-ufff ¿hace calor? _Reiner solo alzo una ceja, lo cual puso de nervios al joven_ am ¿usted es hermano del Conde Eren? No se parecen mucho

-no de sangre

-ouh eso lo explica jeje am

_Desde lejos se podía ver la incomodidad, jajaja par de idiotas, Eren de repente noto lo mismo que yo. _

-¿ese es Reiner charlando con Farlan?

-si a charlar te refieres a que no dicen ni pio, sí, es una buena charla

-ajajaja que curioso, por lo regular Reiner no hace conversación con nadie, dice que no pertenece a la familia, eso me pone algo triste

-no puedes solucionar la vida de todos

-no, pero puedo ayudar un poco, ven

-¿A dónde?

_Me arrastro hasta donde ellos se encontraban, pese a todo, aun odio a Reiner, al verme frunció el ceño y Farlan se puso a un lado de Eren. _

-hola, dentro de poco vamos a cenar ¿te estas divirtiendo Farlan?

-oh, sí gracias Conde jeje, n-no conozco a nadie pero, el ambiente es agradable

-por cierto _Eren tomo del brazo a Reiner y el de Farlan al mismo tiempo_ aprovechemos la música y bailemos

_a lo que Reiner y Farlan dijeron a una sola voz_

-¿Qué?

_ Waltz "Expectation" (Herold Kittler) esa música sonaba, Eren no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, los tomo del brazo y los arrastro a la pista de baile, los junto y ambos se miraron con sorpresa, sin tener idea de qué demonios hacer, por su lado, Eren me tomo de la mano y le seguí la corriente, diciéndole a Reiner, en lo que sujetaba a mi esposo para bailar con él. _

-escuche que los militares tienen dos pies izquierdos y solo saben marchar

-hijo de tu… _Reiner tomo de sorpresa a Farlan, este ultimo de tener rostro de sorpresa, ahora estaba avergonzado, cuando Reiner lo sujeto de la cadera_ como si supieras hacerlo mejor

_Eren lanzo una pequeña risa al ver a ese par bailar, debo admitir que también me dio risa el ver que Farlan era como una muñeca de trapo, dejándose guiar por ese hombre 15 centímetros mayor que él y el doble de su complexión. _

-¿de verdad los quieres ver juntos? Jajaja Reiner se tomó esto a reto

-jajaja no lo sé, por esta noche sí, no me gusta ver a mi hermano y a tu amigo, solos

-Farlan no es mi amigo

-no discutiré eso ahora, solo deseo bailar

_Fue verdad que había bailado antes, pero no con Eren, parecía una pluma, por un segundo pensé, que no existía nadie excepto nosotros dos. _

_el abuelo de Eren, miro ese baile, al igual que varios invitados y familiares, notaron que los ojos del castaño brillaban tanto, que opacaban las medallas de oro, plata y cobre de los trajes de gala militar, mientras que la sonrisa de Levi, era tan delicada y suave, como la fina seda de algunos vestidos, Carla miraba a su hijo, movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, hasta que escucho una voz_

-veamos cuanto duran

_la voz, era de Marley, la mujer ni siquiera lo miro, estaba sonriendo hacia su hijo y dio una respuesta calmada_

-espero muchos años, Eren se ve feliz

-eres de mi aprecio, querida, pero esta unión no me satisface

-era deseo de Grisha que este muchacho encontrara una oportunidad, los dos sabemos porque

-también ambos sabemos porque le dio en matrimonio a su hijo, Carla, mi niña, debemos conversar respecto a algo que me dijo Eren, sabe que Grisha y Kenny, se amaron en su momento

-¿Qué?

_Eren miro hacia su madre por un instante y lo que vio, fue un rostro de angustia, mientras hablaba con su abuelo, mantuvo la mirada para tratar de averiguar que de que hablaban_

-lo que escuchaste, no sé de donde se esté enterando, pero ten por seguro que tu hijo nos odiara cuando sepa lo que paso, sobre todo a ti

-¿a mí? Habla como si usted no cargara con una culpa aun mayor

-lo hice por su bien

-lo hizo porque era el camino fácil, Grisha jamás lo perdono y entiendo a Eren si nos odia, e incluso, entiendo a…

-de ese bastardo no se habla

-no es, un bastardo

_Carla miro a Marley, con rencor, cosa curiosa para Eren, ya que nunca había visto a su madre enojada con su abuelo_

-no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo

-ni usted

_Llame la atención de Eren, pues lo vi distraído_

-¿todo bien?

-s-si jeje

-el vals me aburre

-espera aquí

_Eren se acercó a los músicos, les susurro algunas cosas y estos sonrieron, de repente el pianista saco un acordeón, se colocó en medio de los demás y se escuchó una melodía. _

_Hungarian Dance No 5 in G Minor Martynas_

_El acordeón hizo voltear a todos anonadados, Eren por su lado, me tomo de las manos y me invito a bailar, junto su cuerpo con el mío, su mano rodeaba a mi cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, poco a poco el ritmo se apodero de mí, correspondí ese giro, tomándolo de la cintura y de una de sus manos, el baile era seductor, no dejamos de mirarnos, cuando aumento el ritmo, nos separamos un poco solo para dar un par de giros, era como un baile ensayado, su familia e invitados nos rodearon, al tiempo que escuchábamos palmas que nos animaban a no dejar de bailar. _

_Era como un tango, vals, todo junto, al final de la canción, ambos sudando y con las mejillas rosadas, volvimos a juntar cuerpos, una mano estaba en su cintura, la otra estaba tomándolo de la mano, lo hice irse de espaldas, el confiando en que no lo soltaría se hizo para atrás, por poco tocando el suelo, mientras su mano libre quedaba en el aire, casi nuestros rostros se juntaban y en ese momento la canción termino y los aplausos se escucharon, lo regrese a su posición vertical, lo vi sonreír toda la noche. _

_En la cena, todos estábamos en el comedor, era la mesa principal y era larga, los invitados que no eran familia, estaban en mesas circulares, todos con esculturas de hielo como centro de mesa, vajilla de oro, cubiertos de plata, demasiado lujo, la cena no tenía comparación, se nota que esta familia sabe dar fiestas, llego la hora de recibir el año nuevo, a cada uno se le dio un recipiente con 12 uvas, se escucharon las campanas, por curioso que parezca, Eren se acercó y me ofreció darme las uvas, yo hice lo mismo por él, 12 deseos ¿Qué podría pedir? Quizá, no algo para mí, quiero que Eren sea feliz, sé que no será fácil, sé que nos costara trabajo, solo quiero fuerzas para dar cada paso._

_Levi no sabía, que Eren estaba pidiendo exactamente lo mismo_

_Al final de la última campanada, los meseros abrieron el champán, brindamos en silencio, disfrutamos de una copa juntos, seguimos en la fiesta hasta que el rostro de Eren se puso rojo._

-creo que es suficiente para mi

-jajaja ¿no quieres mostrar tu lado divertido?

-mi lado ebrio es horrible, no me lo recuerdes jajaja, mi madre me dijo que podemos utilizar mi habitación para dormir hoy

_Fuimos a la habitación, lo vi quitarse el saco, con mucha delicadeza, al parecer el licor si le afecto, me acerque, lo abrace por la espalda y deposite besos en su cuello, lo ayudaba a desvestirse, escuche gemidos, en lo que mis manos entraban por sus prendas, recorriendo su piel, recordé su deseo, ese capricho, por primera vez, le susurre. _

-ven

_La luz estaba encendida, de esa manera pude ver sus expresiones, me senté en un sillón, una pieza individual, mullida y cómoda, me miro extrañado, pues simplemente iríamos a la cama en otra ocasión, esta vez extendí mi mano y la tomo, poco a poco lo guie para que se sentara en mí, frente a frente, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, sus ojos temblaban, nos besamos, con mis manos sujete su cadera, pude quitar la parte superior de la ropa que restaba quitar, mi lengua lamio su pecho, mi dientes mordisquearon sus pezones, su voz se escapaba, su cuerpo temblaba. _

-n-no

-¿no te gusta?

-e-es que, nunca…

-¿no te gusta?

Insistí, pues era importante saber

-n-no es que no me guste, es, es extraño y-yo…nunca lo habíamos hecho así

-haremos muchas cosas más, pero necesito saber, si lo harás, si confías

_Asintió con su cabeza, mientras mordía su pezón, mi mano llego a su trasero, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando mi mano libre rasguño su espalda y bajo hasta su vientre, llegando al vientre, tocando su miembro, sobre la tela de su pantalón, lanzo un gemido, era fuerte así que se cubrió su boca, toque esa parte por un rato, desabroche sus pantalones, deje salir su hombría y su cuerpo tembló mucho más._

_Su voz lanzaba respiros profundos, de un movimiento, Eren estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba por hacerle sexo oral, pero esta vez de una manera diferente, puse una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro, con besos recorría su entrepierna hasta llegar a los testículos, le di besos, lamidas, se retorció en el sofá, de un momento a otro me dijo._

-me, me voy a…

_Antes de que se corriera, deje de hacer lo que hacía, estaba recuperando el aliento pero me miro extrañado y le propuse la idea que tenía. _

-vamos a intentar tu inquietud

-n-no es necesario

-ya lo sé, pero me abriste la curiosidad

_Nos sonreímos, ya estábamos en la cama, mi parte intima rozaba con la de Eren, yo estaba de piernas cruzadas, Eren estaba de nuevo sentado sobre mí, con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, estábamos cara a cara, besándonos, acariciándonos, poco a poco lo estaba penetrando, sus gemidos, oh Dios, jamás lo escuche hacer eso, y me dijo. _

-m-me, me v-voy…d-de nuevo para…

_Salí, me detuve, interrumpía el estímulo y se me ocurrió una idea ya que era año nuevo._

-cuenta

-¿Qué?

-que cuentes, del 10 al 0, lo cerca que estas del orgasmo

-n-no…

-así me hare una idea de que hacer yo haré lo mismo

_Negó con la cabeza, pero de repente lo busque boca abajo, esa posición nunca lo intentamos, esta vez estaba lleno de los nuncas y de los probemos ahora, Eren logro ponerse de rodillas en lo que sus antebrazos eran su soporte, lanzo de repente un grito, pues pude sostener su miembro con mi mano, a la vez que mi penetración fue más profunda. _

-5, 4…3 _Levi se detuvo, Eren temblaba y se dejó caer sobre la cama, respiraba agitado y dijo en gemidos_ ya… ya no quiero nada

-jajaja casi, ya casi llego también

-está sobrevalorado el tener el clímax juntos… ya déjame terminar, ten piedad

_Se supone que era una situación, sexy, pero eso me hizo reír, lo voltee para tenerlo cerca y mirarlo_

-¿Qué clase de esposo seria si no cumple tus fantasías?

-lo intentas mañana… ya, es frustrante

-¿no lo disfrutas?

-lo hago, pero es nuevo y me mareo, la sangre se me sube a la cabeza…creo que me va a salir sangre de la nariz

-solo un poco más

_Estábamos frente a frente, un par de minutos bastaron, para que me aferrara a su cuerpo, que besara sus labios, que mi respiración se uniera con la suya, a falta de aliento, Eren se separó, sus gemidos, eran ahogados, buscando desesperadamente el aliento, se aferró a lo primero que encontró, y fue mi espalda, entre gemidos_

-10...9…

_Y esta vez, su voz en mi oído, mis gemidos, los suyos, me hicieron llegar a la misma cuenta _

-5...4...

-3...2...

Y al mismo tiempo

-1…

_Rasguño mi espalda, oculto su rostro en mi cuello, mientras yo disfrutaba ese momento, su cuerpo temblaba en exceso, sus espasmos, se retorció un poco debajo de mí, mientras seguía moviéndose y gimiendo, de repente se relajó, al mirarlo, estaba totalmente rendido, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, me miro y dijo. _

-0…

_Le di un último beso, al sepárame de sus labios, su respiración agitada era presa del sueño, a pesar de eso seguí besándolo, no me había fijado que su cuerpo embona perfectamente con el mío, acaricie su espalda, bese su nuca y le dije en susurros. _

-gracias por todo

_al despertar, la luz del sol toco el rostro de Eren, quien dio un suspiro molesto ante el toque del sol_

-Ngh…_abrió los ojos, estaba dándole la espalda a Levi, pero este, se había abrazado a la suya, entre un gemido se movió y sujeto la mano del que dormía a su lado_ wow…

_Al despertar note que Eren se había levantado, escuche el agua cayendo de la regadera, aproveche y entre junto para aprovechar el agua, al verme entrar solo lanzo un grito de gatito, pero no se negó a darnos afecto matutino, una vez estuvimos listos, salimos de la habitación, con nuestras ropas habituales, Eren de camisa blanca, zapatos y pantalón negro y yo con mi camisa, pantalones y zapatos igual de tonalidad oscura, pero escuchamos un ruido al lado, otra puerta se abría, era la de Reiner si no mal recuerdo, pero de su interior no salió Reiner _

_Farlan asomo su cabeza por la puerta, miro a un lado, al otro, con cuidado cerró la puerta y al mirar al frente, Eren y Levi estaban ahí, mirándolo, Eren con sorpresa y Levi juzgándolo, lo que causo de inmediato el sonrojo de Farlan_

-¿acaso?...

_Pregunto Eren _

-es lo más probable

_La duda se nos fue al ver a Reiner salir a prisa y sujetar del brazo a Farlan y decir _

-oye no te…

_Pero Farlan le indico con la mirada nuestra presencia, Reiner no tenía ropa arriba y se notaba que se puso los pantalones rápidamente, Eren se llevó las manos a la boca al tiempo que exclamaba_

-¡oooh!

-ay no…

_Me lo lleve de ahí rápido, el mocoso volteo para seguir mirando y cuando nos fuimos, aún conservaba las manos en la boca. _

-dime que viste lo mismo que yo

-por desgracia si, que asco, se le asomaba el pene a Reiner

-ajajajajaja oh Por Dios… no vimos nada

-tu no, la horridez de ese pene, estará en mis sueños por siempre

-ajajajaja bueno, me alegra por Reiner, aunque, no sé si eso sea enserio, ouh pobre Farlan

-pues para salir casi sin pantalones, se ve que Reiner sabe lo que hizo

-ya deja de mencionar su pene jajajaja

-no dije nada jajaja

-será mejor actuar de manera prudente, no sé nada, no vi nada y tú tampoco

-tratare

_la pareja bajo riendo a la sala, se cruzó con un par de familiares que saludaron con cordialidad, a la hora del desayuno, Reiner no se presentó y Farlan tampoco, eso causo un poco de risas entre el castaño y el pelinegro_

-¿todo bien hijo?

_Pregunto la Condesa Carla_

-ah sí, todo bien ejem Levi y yo pensamos en pasar el fin de semana en Paris

-oh vacaciones, le hacen falta

-pero no quiero ir sin mi tío Zeke pasara aquí una temporada

-ah no se preocupen por este viejo

-quizá podamos hacer una actividad como familia, hable con Levi y hará lo que queramos

_En eso escuche la voz sombría del abuelo de Eren_

-entonces podemos llevarlo de casería, es una tradición

-am _Eren miro incomodo a Levi_ n-no creo que sea buena idea

-¿hablas por tu esposo?

_Esa pregunta me molesto, tome de la mano a Eren y le respondí _

-no gozo de la tortura de animales, mi esposo tiene razón

-hmp, la cobardía se hereda

-ejem padre _ Zeke tomo el hombro del anciano en lo que decía_ en nuestros tiempos cazar a un zorrito era todo un logro, pero con esos de los conservacionistas, no es lo mismo, recomiendo otra actividad, además hace frio y las zorras deben de estar en sus cuevas

-es más fácil de ese modo matarlas, cuando están acorraladas

_Es obvio que el comentario es para mi persona, no me limite a responder_

-eso haría cualquier cobarde

_algunos miembros de la mesa aspiraron aire, Eren en particular, sujeto del hombro a Levi para detenerlo, pero Marley no se detuvo_

-era la técnica de tu padre

_Eren se levantó molesto de la mesa, miro a su abuelo con desprecio y anuncio_

\- ¿Qué te hizo el Duque para que decidas desquitarte con su hijo? Si no quieres darme una respuesta, al menos fájate la lengua y déjalo en paz

-¿acaso no puede defenderse solo?

-es lo que quieres que Levi haga, para que quede en mal, pero te diré una cosa abuelo, no lo voy a permitir, si lo ofendes a él, significa que tampoco me quieres aquí

Eren se levantó de la mesa, me levante también y salimos del comedor, que enfrente a su familia, para darme el lugar que me toca, no sabe lo bien que me hace, caminamos en el jardín, sin avisar lo bese y correspondió.

-¿seguro que es tu abuelo?

-no todos los Jaeger son santos, ni tolerantes y am, también debe de haber una razón que no te he contado

Me confeso una historia, difícil de asimilar

-¿mi padre y el tuyo?

-no sé qué paso Levi, pero creo que es un secreto de familia muy doloroso, no lo sé, quizá por eso no le agradas al abuelo

-me perturba…

-¿Qué?

-que si ellos se amaron y no estuvieron juntos, que…ambos decidieran este matrimonio ¿no crees que es algo enfermo?

-no sabemos sus intenciones _Levi miro al cielo por un buen rato, luego se fijó en Eren y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, cosa muy incómoda_ ¿Qué miras? Me estas espantando

-no sé… ¿estás seguro que eres hijo de tu madre y yo de la mía?

-s-sí, seguro ¿Por qué?

-me llego a la cabeza la idea… de que uno de los dos fuera el hijo de ellos

\- ¡ay Levi, el incesto es asqueroso!

-piénsalo

-¡no nos hubieran casado imbécil!

-ya, ya déjalo así

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-eso sería un gran juego previo

\- ¡mejor saca esa idea de tu cabeza!

¿Por qué enterarse del pasado? Fácil, lo prohibido es interesante, ahora entiendo algunas cosas, por qué mi padre nos odiaba, ¿será acaso que odiaba la idea de que su familia no fuera con el Conde? Son respuestas que necesito escuchar y le agradezco a Eren el confiar en mí.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Ninko Mitorinbo:** tranquilos que aquí cuidamos su corazoncito con mucho amor, y lo siento TwT jajaja es parte de la trama, el llorar trae después felicidad, se que a este punto ya debiste de haber leído el capitulo xD asi que no todo es lo que parece, aunque Levi necesita una tunda .w. jajajaja, saludos, besos y abrazos, gracias por el suport y comentario.

**Selene:** me alimento de lagrimas, ok no, jajajajaja, tranquilos es un mal entendido, ouh si, la historia de ambos padres esta ya por revelarse, solo me faltaba agregar a un personaje más, que de seguro sabes cual es ahora OwO muchas gracias por seguir el fic, por tu suport y comentar, me llega al corazón todo el cariño, gracias. Bye bye by

**AmargoBelfegor** : jajajaja lo sad es bueno(¿ xD aaw muchas gracias, (inserte corazón) creo que todo deberíamos de resolver nuestros lios como ellos lo hacen xD, aunque siguen aprendiendo uno del otro, oh si, sus padres tendrán un cap para ellos solitos, jajajajaja ahora que reviso tu comentario, revelo que tengo una libreta con datos, y tienes razon, aunque con una amiga hablamos de que deberíamos trabajar para televisa, el amor no funciona de esa manera, y menos con ellos porque son una pareja que recién se conoce, y no, Levi sabe en donde esta parado y que tiene que respetar a este castañito cuerpo de uva, labios pan con miel, jajaja y si tienes razon, era un mal entendido, aunque la evolución de esos dos es lenta, valdra la pena y gracias, aaw no claro que no me ofendes jajaja OwO al contrario agradesco la sinceridad, gracias Ymir hermosa, igualmente mucho amor para ti, gracias por el suport, por seguir la historia, me hace feliz el saber que te gusta y tranquila, este fic no es de esos jajaja en donde la infidelidad es justificación xD .

**Mac1826:** es de mis fics más dramáticos… jajajaja, lo siento ahí si me dieron un premio tv y novela jajajaja, el final para mi, es hermoso, creo que de los mejores finales que he escrito, no te hare spoiler, pero ya lo dijeron en el manga, que Eren es la esperanza y Levi es el hombre mas fuerte, me gusto la manera en que ambos se complementan, tomate tu tiempo OwO xoxo.

Y nooo levi solo es bobo jajajaja, pero ya se le quitara(¿ jajaja, aveces necesita alguno que otro sape, pero Levi se dara cuenta poco a poco de lo que tiene, compréndanlo esta traumado, se le quita de a poquis, lo bueno es que quiere cambiar jajajaja, oh eso si, Erencito evolucionara a Raichu dentro de poco, adoro tu manera de ver las cosas, muy atinadas por cierto (avienta confeti) oh si… el mantener la calma en la tempestad es la cosa mas difícil que uno puede hacer, se dicen cosas sin pensar cuando uno esta enojado, pero la meta del fic es que crean en el amor xD y el trabajo que ello conlleva, ya se están dando cuenta, snif, siiiii Mikaso es malo como la carne de marrano .w. jajaja pero por ahora no es prota, pronto sacaremos sus traumas a la luz. …aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw QwQ muchas gracias, me siento como Orlando ganando un oscar, muchas gracias de verdad, tus comentarios me animan a seguir con esto, gracias. Y y sip de México y aaw gracias, considérate mi amiga a partir de ahora jaja xoxo, ah tu escribe todo lo que quieras, gracias por todo, por tu comentario, por el suport, por seguir mis fics.

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki :** LO SEEEE YO TAMBIEN LO AMO, jajaja choza michozo es maloso, jajajajaja no, solo quiere ser mala onda, es para lo que nacio el Michozo, jajajaja, es el villano, es como ursula, es como cruela y scar juntos jajaja, los perritos son amor, y algún dia tendre cientos jajaja, ajajajajaja este fic es real action jajajaja, Levi solo es bobo, es una fase perdonenloooooh jajaja, pedazo de soledad ambulante PUAJAJAAJA, déjame darte la mano de poeta a poeta jajajaja, yo amo dia de muertos, Halloween navidad y OwO am ya. Jajajaja, aaaaw gracias TwT jejeje ya 28… oh dios soy viejita jajajaja, me la pase super siiii, y muchas gracias linda, te mando un abrazo igual y muchos besos, jajajaja la noche romántica aun no viene, te quietecito (doblaje mexicano) 3,000,000 jajajajja y tambien 3000 sfksjdhfsjdhfsfjhsd me emociona tus comentarios, mas que nada porque siempre me das suport, prácticamente el de Noble para audaz es un fic que escribi para ti .3. te quietecito, y aquí eres mi musa, saludos, besos y abrazos.


	11. Chapter 11

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 11**

La misma decisión

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

antes que nada diré esto, jejeje ... lo lamento mucho de verdad, me tarde en la actualización, aparte de que tengo líos personales y crisis emocionales xDD, me dedique a terminar un libro que presumiré AMEEEEE y es el fantasma de la opera, vayan y léanlo esta genial, tema aparte TwT lo siento de verdad, espero este capitulo les guste y muchas gracias por esperar.

**Mac1826 o esta vez Guest** : OwO claro que puedes ser mi amiga, sorry por responder hasta ahora, TwT te daré un contacto personal, te daré mi correo y de ahí te dare mi Facebook OwO asi podremos platicar wiiiiiii pensé en ti, pero como comentas en anónimo no podía mandarte un mensaje

:::Jajaja tema aparte disfrute hacer sufrir a Levi, y entre ellos Reiner y Farlan, tengo preparado un tras fondo OwO oh sorpresas shgkjdhkdhg jajajaja en la trama original eran hermanos...jajaja, pero no me meto en temas de insesto o shota TwT jajajaj

Aaaaaaw QwQ muchas gracias, parte de lo que escribo, lo aprendo por mi misma TwT me alegra que te agraden las palabras que escribo y esta en mis pendientes OwO presumiré que me compre la saga de la materia oscura de Pullman y sigo con los fanfics jejejejejeje. Muchas gracias linda, TwT espero tu mensaje en **lauramarisol25(arroba) **

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki :** oh Dios ¿que haría sin ti? Jajajaja hacían cositas chochinas y sabriculentas jajajajaja OwO oh ya verán esas habitaciones, pronto JAJAJAJA no dire que es amor OwO si le queda jsdbjhdbgjshbfjshdbf oh mi querida Vi, te hare un poema por aquí, porque luego dejo mi teléfono votado por todos lados JAJAJJJA te quiero y quitecito y por eso no me voy de tu ladito jajajaja, OwO mi Vi, mi VI que me sabe escuchar y me aguanta en todo sentido TwT gracias, yo me enamore de tus historias, las cuales extraño y espero volver a leer, sere paciente y gracias por animarme a seguir, aunque luego no quiero jajajajajaja te mando mil amores y mil perritos XOlo por aquello de los pelitos jajajajaa cuando seamos roomies, tendremos animalitos sin pelos jajajaja te quiero y CASI CUMPLES AÑOS SDIHFSKHFSFSHFSHFSKDHF (se que falta como un mes pero estoy pensando que regalarte) sjkdhfasdhfashlshf

**Miss Jaeger-Cypher** jajaja me alaga que no durmieras por mi TwT jajaja el cambio es poco a poco, pero la buena noticia OwO esta al final de este capitulo skdhfshfksdhf aaw este Eren se merece amor y abrazos y perritos y Levi se merece a un Erencito jajaja, aaw muchas gracias, espero que lo que sigue de esta historia, te siga gustando, y Mikasa tendrá su momento de brillar, en este capitulo explico un poco su origen, no te cuento mucho porque es spoiler, pero en los pasados, Mikasa odia el termino femenino, porque la mujer que amo, no lo amaba a el, y lo abandono por otra mujer, creando un término misógino, el vestirse de mujer, es como crear un alter ego, Mikasa sabe que es hombre, pero cuando se pone el vestido, no le gusta que se lo recuerden, ademas, paso algo interesante cuando conocio a Eren (usar ropa masculina) el asunto con el castaño es mas personal, te dedique un párrafo explicando un poco la situación, espero OwO que no te revolviera mas jajajaja, pronto tendremos un capitulo con él y MUCHAS GRACIAS, juro que llorare TwT siento todo el amor, muchas muchas gracias.

* * *

**EREN: **

_La reputación de mi familia es intachable, la mayoría es conocido como "perros de guerra" y nombrados todos condes y marqueses, fieles a la reina, ocupando altos mandos militares y sociales, desde que la corona fue ungida, caso aparte y especial es mi abuelo, Marley Jaeger, tiene fama por ser un militar, pero si eso no es suficiente, mi abuelo tiene título de Duque, creo que por eso se da el lujo de insultar a la familia Ackerman, fue un abuelo estricto para la mayoría, mi tío Zeke dice que como padre fue peor, pero yo, yo tengo una opinión diferente._

_Era como un padre para mí, me dio consejos, me dio abrazos, decía abiertamente que era el preferido de sus nietos, pero cuando se enteró que me casaría, se comenzó a separar, sus visitas eran menos constantes, sus consejos, ahora eran reclamos a mi padre, y de mi padre hablare ahora, nunca me hablo mal de nadie, pero era evidente que entre ellos había resentimiento, lo miraba con dolor y reclamo. _

_¿Por qué? _

_Quizá esa pregunta se conteste en un futuro, ya que en pasado nunca supe el porqué, ahora, estaba charlando con Levi de lo que vimos en la mañana. _

-debo decir que jamás lo creí de Reiner, toda la vida que llevo conociéndolo jamás mostro un interés romántico por nadie

-abuso del vino importado, era algo lógico

-jajaja ¿crees que quieran hablar de eso?

-creo que no debemos de meternos

_Hacíamos bien, pero al parecer ellos tenían otros planes, Farlan llego corriendo, hasta donde estábamos, nuestro paseo del jardín tan tranquilo, se convertiría en toda una soap opera. _

\- ¡les juro que yo no soy así!

Levi contesto ante sus gritos

-es lo que todos dicen

_En ese momento le di un empujón a Levi, debía medir un poco sus palabras_

-am, bueno, no te juzgamos ¿pero ¿qué opina Reiner?

-no lo sé, me escape desde hace rato ¿ya nos vamos a ir verdad?

-si quieres, puedes decirle al cochero que te regrese a Londres, nosotros tenemos muchos planes

-Levi _Eren siguió mirando molesto al pelinegro_ deben hablar sobre lo que paso

-no si es una noche de copas _contesto el pelinegro_ no significa nada en estado de ebriedad, además apenas se conocen y actúas como hubieras amanecido en la cama de tu novio, por lo que veo, no te interesa románticamente ¿o sí?

_Es un buen punto, cruel pero cierto, Farlan encogió los hombros ante la declaración de Levi, dio un suspiro y nos dijo. _

-creo que mejor si aclaro las cosas

_Lo vi alejarse, se veía triste_

-pobrecito

_A lo cual Levi me arremedo con una voz chillona_

\- "pobrecito" eso le pasa por bobo, uno no debe de andar entregándose a cualquiera, sin tener compromiso o al menos conciencia y además… _Levi dejo de hablar, para mirar a Eren cruzado de brazos, obviamente reclamándole sus palabras_ am, digamos que me hiciste cambiar de opinión…

-lo cual me alegra jaja, pero si esperemos que lo arreglen, igual Reiner tiene que darse una oportunidad

_No supimos que paso, estábamos ocupados en otra cosa, mi tío Zeke llego a nuestro lado para decirnos. _

-el abuelo Marley nos invita a dar un paseo

-no iré si sigue con su actitud

_menciono Eren y Zeke contesto_

-ya hablamos y está dispuesto a no dirigirle la palabra al Duque, a menos que él lo haga, además, es un favor que te pide tu madre

_No tenía antojos de hacer sus peticiones, pero al fin y al cabo es mi familia, el paseo termino siendo en el lago, había cisnes, botes, puestecitos vendiendo comida, todo era de mi agrado pues resulto que al lado había una feria. Creo que Levi adivino que quería hacer. _

-odio los juegos mecánicos

-anda, solo a uno te pediré que te subas y es a la rueda de la fortuna, yeeii

-ya que, vamos

-pero no ahora, en la noche se ve mucho mejor

-ya que

_Si, Levi me tuvo paciencia, de un momento a otro mi tío Zeke comenzó a convivir con él y resulta que se estaban llevando de maravilla, eso me agrado, en ese instante sentí que alguien se paraba junto a mí y decía. _

-yo te recomiendo no decir nada, de lo que estas investigando

_Seguí mirando a Levi, le contesté a mi abuelo seriamente, pues de él salieron las palabras_

-no lo diré, si me lo dices tú o será acaso ¿Qué no lo dices porque te avergüenza?

-estas metiéndote en asuntos que no te conciernen

-debe ser el Jaeger que hay en mi

_Debo decir que la tarde fue agradable, a pesar de este pequeño roce, en fin, no me preocuparía por algo que aún no sé qué ocurre, de todas maneras, no dejaría que eso arruinara mi día, a pesar de que note a mi madre nerviosa, era el primer día del año nuevo que pasaba con Levi y debo decir que me está gustando, estábamos en el bote, él tenía un remo y yo el otro. _

-rema, rema, rema

-lo estás haciendo todo mal _reprendió Levi_ ambos debemos de ir a la par o esto no avanzara

-ya llegamos a mitad del lago, no gracias a ti

\- ¿insinúas que no remo bien?

-yo nunca insinuó, afirmó que no remas bien

-entonces rema solo

-eso he venido haciendo todo el camino

\- ¡mientes!

\- ¡que sí!

_Carla y Kuchel, compartían bote con Zeke, quien estaba remando, de repente voltearon pues escucharon gritos, algunos inteligibles y los que lograban entender, eran confusos_

\- ¡en Venecia no decías lo mismo!

\- ¡si nunca remaste, todo lo hacía Fabrizzio!

_Kuchel se abanicó confundida_

\- ¿Quién es Fabrizzio?

-no tengo idea querida

-jajaja se ve que no se aburren juntos _Zeke dejo de remar para detenerse a mirar, Eren se levantó, Levi también y estaban peleando por el remo _ aunque, eso de pararse en el bote, no es algo que deban hacer

_Carla miro molesta y grito_

\- ¡ya dejen de pelear!

_El grito de mi madre causo que me desconcentrara, en eso su madre vocifero. _

\- ¡deja ese remo Levi, pareces niño!

-si eso quieres, madre

_Levi soltó el remo, como si fuera una cámara lenta sentía que me iba de espaldas y termine cayendo al agua, no habría problema si solo … supiera nadar. _

_Levi soltó una carcajada, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver que Carla dio un pequeño grito y Zeke le hacía señas confusas_

-válgame _Zeke comenzó a sacudir las manos para llamar la atención_ ¡sácalo, sácalo!

_Levi miro un rato confundido, más que nada sorprendido, se dio cuenta al poco rato que Zeke le indicaba mirar al agua, noto de inmediato el apuro de Eren por salir a flote, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se arrojó, tomo al joven en sus brazos en lo que este sostenía el cuello del pelinegro, Eren comenzó a toser muy fuerte, pues el agua invadía su nariz y pulmones_

\- ¡lo hiciste a propósito, cof, cof ay, esta helada!

-pensé que sabias nadar, en Venecia te metiste al agua

\- ¡el agua me llegaba al cuello, no estaba nadando!

-l-lo siento

_Eren hizo una voz chillona en lamento_

-me trague el agua del lago aaay y por la nariz también

_Debo hacer notar que, Levi se veía angustiado, me ayudo a subir al bote, mi tío Zeke se acercó remando y nos preguntó. _

\- ¿están bien?

-cof, solo trague agua… iug…

-jajaja, bueno, no morirás por eso, en mi carruaje tengo mantas, llévalo a secarse Levi y tú también

-sí señor

\- ¡pero antes le pides perdón! _rugió Kuchel_ que indignante Levi

-estoy de acuerdo con tu madre _menciono Carla_ te pasaste de la línea, no jueguen tan pesado

_Levi remo de regreso, debo decir que me comenzó a dar frio y un estornudo se escapó por mi nariz, escuche que Levi me dijo "salud", al darle las gracias, jale un poco de mucosidad, mantenía mi vista abajo, no sé si por pena o yo que sé, en eso, unos cisnes nadaron junto a nosotros, en eso Levi comento. _

\- ¿sabías que hacen pareja de por vida?

-lo sé, también sé que, si uno de ellos muere, aunque creo que es un mito, el otro lo hace también

\- ¿matamos a uno y regresamos en un tiempo para averiguarlo?

\- ¡no! Ay eres horrible

-tranquilo, no lo dije en serio

-entre las bromas existe algo de verdad

_Llegamos a la orilla, debo decir que fue algo incómodo notar que las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, así que camine muy rápido al carruaje de mi tío, para mi sorpresa Levi me ayudo a subir y entramos para secarnos, o eso pensé hasta que me dijo _

-quítate la ropa

_Eren se sonrojo de inmediato_

\- ¿p-p-po-por qué?

-porque esta mojada, anda

_Tras hacerle un puchero, obedecí, no es como si tuviera opción o eso pensé en su momento, cuando estuve desnudo, Levi me envolvió con una sábana, no sé qué sentí al momento de que rozo su cuerpo con el mío, me envolvió cálidamente y note apenas una cosa, él también estaba empapado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, salió del carruaje con mi ropa y una manta, me asome por la ventana y la extendió arriba del carruaje, o eso creo porque lo escuche en el techo_

_Cuando regreso, note que no tenía la camisa puesta, ni sus pantalones, ni nada, solo una manta envuelta en la cintura. _

\- ¿te desnudaste en público?

-tengo una manta encima, no estoy desnudo

-si como no

-en ese caso tú también lo estas

-claro que estoy desnudo, no tengo ropa puesta

_Sin decir nada, se acercó a mí, tomo otra de las mantas y comenzó a secarme la cabeza, frotando con delicadeza mis cabellos._

-lamento el mal rato, no sabía que no podías nadar

-ni que tú no sabías remar

_Hubo un silencio, levanto mi rostro y jalo mis cachetes_

-mira tú mocoso mal educado, no comencemos de nuevo

-jajaja, pensé que estábamos diciendo lo obvio

_De un momento a otro, logre percibir el calor de Levi, sus manos dejaron de apretar mis mejillas para deslizarse por mi cuello, nos sostuvimos la mirada un momento, de la nada se acercó a mí y beso mis labios, en lo que suspiraba suavemente, la intensidad de nuestro beso subió, fue cuando fui consciente de la situación, Levi me detuvo, sostuvo mi cadera y mi hombro, se dejó caer en el asiento del carruaje y a mí de coloco arriba de sus piernas, en ese momento fui consciente de la situación, así que intente alejarme, sin embargo Levi lo impidió susurrando en mi cuello de una manera suplicante. _

-no… no te alejes

_Esa voz, hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, que una sensación placentera y eléctrica sacudieran mi cuerpo, pero tenía que traernos a la realidad. _

-aquí, nos pueden ver

-que gocen de la vista entonces

_Ya no me reconozco, ya no soy capaz de negarme a ciertas peticiones que hace, mi corazón duele cuando pienso, que estamos atados por compromiso y no por amor, aun así, me alivia saber que ese compromiso, es la razón por la que este conmigo, que las promesas que hicimos, se están cumpliendo, es cuando reflexiono las preguntas que me hice. Desde el momento que lo vi, hasta este momento que pasamos ahora._

_¿Quién es este idiota? Mi prometido impuesto_

_¿Por qué me unieron a él? Por promesas de mi padre_

_¿Por qué lo tolero? Lo encuentro interesante_

_¿Por qué lo dejo dormir a mi lado? ¿Por qué le confió cosas que no debería? ¿Por qué lo dejo besarme? ¿Por qué deseo casarme, que me toque, que solo piense en mí? ¿Por qué sufro cuando me deja solo, cuando no me toma en cuenta? Conforme avanzaban las preguntas muchas no tenían respuesta, o más bien no quería escucharla, no quiero admitir que, que mi cariño no es solo superficial, no quiero admitir que yo fui el que se enamoró primero, pero ya es tarde, lo sabe. _

_Marley observo todo el escándalo en el lago, permaneció en la orilla hasta que su hijo Zeke, se acerco_

-que hagan ese tipo de escenas en público, no es propio de nuestra familia

-padre, son jóvenes y sinceramente, me alegra saber que Eren disfruta de su matrimonio, muchos no podemos decir lo mismo o fue una tortura o fue innecesario

-este matrimonio no debió ocurrir

-pues ocurrió, no puedes evitarlo

_el anciano no contento, se acercó al carruaje donde estaba Eren y su ahora tan molesto esposo, a Marley no le agradaba, no solo por la fama anterior de ese Duque, si no por ser un Ackerman, al menos sabía que su nieto escucharía ante el qué dirán, así que se acercó para llamarle la atención de su tan poco natural comportamiento, sin embargo escucho un par de ruidos, ruidos comprometedores, se acercándose poco a poco, estaba tentado en abrir la puerta, pero fue prudente, solo recorrió la cortina, lo que vio no solo le corto el aliento, lo hizo recordar el pasado.

En los asientos de un carruaje, una pareja igualmente disfrutaba de un encuentro íntimo, escandaloso y poco moral, Marley estaba por decir algo, pero, entre los gemidos de su nieto _

-n-no espera, no tan fuerte, mi voz se sale

-que lo haga, la quiero escuchar

_esos diálogos le movieron un recuerdo, así que solo se alejó, en ese momento Levi miro hacia la ventana, pero no logro ver a nadie, estiro un poco su mano y recorrió de nuevo la cortina, ignorante de lo que había ocurrido_

_Cuando terminamos, sentí una ligera paz, desde que compartimos cama, me fascina dormir entre sus brazos, es tan cómodo, tan naturalmente extraño, existen ocasiones en que su pasado me atormenta, pero tengo fe en el Levi que es hoy, sentí que acariciaron mis cabellos, ese suave roce, provoco que me quedara dormido. _

_Levi cubrió como a una oruga, el cuerpo del castaño, que se dejó convencer por Orfeo a visitarlo, pero un pensamiento extraño cruzo su cabeza, la reflexión de su situación de casado, de repente azoto sus pensamientos, las horas que pasaba en la oficina, las horas a solas en la mansión de Eren, de un momento a otro recargo su rostro en esos cabellos castaños y se permitió cerrar los ojos para descansar y pensar, y seguir pensando, en aquella naturalidad que ahora lo invadía.

Y hasta ahora lo recordaba, las palabras de Carla hacia unas semanas "la desventaja de Eren, es que se enamoró" ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso? ¿Eren se lo reclamaría en un futuro si él no llegaba a sentir lo mismo?

Después de un rato, Zeke se asomó al carruaje, lo que encontró provoco una sonrisa, de inmediato Carla se asomó y contemplo lo mismo que su cuñado_

-aaay _dijo Zeke_ se ven tan lindos juntos _una vez se alejaron comento_ siempre he respetado las decisiones de mi hermano, que en paz descanse, me alegra es ver que no se equivocó o al menos eso espero ¿no lo crees?

-eso creo, Zeke

-dime querida

-am ¿tú sabes que Grisha y el Duque Ackerman?

-o si eran muy amigos, jeje no sé porque mi padre hace tanto escandalo

_la mujer respiro aliviada, pero detrás de ella, Zeke hizo una cara de angustia_

_Al despertar, note que Levi estaba vistiéndose, me ayudo a mí a hacer lo mismo, notamos que el día se había vuelto tarde, al salir del carruaje con la ropa puesta, llegamos a la feria, salude a unos de mis primos, mi tío Zeke me regalo un par de boletos y lo primero que hice con ellos, fue intercambiar un par por un algodón de azúcar, le ofrecí a Levi un poco, el arranco con su mano un pedazo y se lo comenzó a comer. _

_no duro mucho tiempo el dulce, al momento de que Levi intento buscar otro pedazo, se encontró con una escena peculiar, Eren se había colocado una tira de algodón color rosa, en medio de su labio y nariz, simulando un abundante mostacho, con una voz sumamente sofisticada Eren pregunto_

\- ¿Qué opinas? Será mi estilo al cumplir los 50, mi bisabuelo tenía uno igual jejejeje

-no por favor

\- ¿no te gusta el bello en la cara?

-rechazo la idea a que uses barba o bigote

-creo que a ti te vendría bien una

_De la forma más natural, Levi me quito mi bigote de azúcar, para comérselo muy quitado de la pena, pasando las horas, llegamos a la rueda de la fortuna y como le había dicho en la mañana, en la oscuridad de la noche, el juego estaba iluminado, era sin duda hermoso, entusiasmado entramos, solo nosotros dos. _

_Eren fue el primero en hacerlo, de inmediato miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro, hasta que Levi, calmo un poco su entusiasmo_

_No le hice mucho caso, estaba mirando hacia todos lados, me emociono subir y esperaba con ansias llegar a la cima. _

_en ese entonces, Levi miro a Eren, su ojos se iluminaban con las luces, su sonrisa era sin duda hermosa y su rostro, reflejaba paz, a la mente de Levi vinieron unas palabras que Eren enuncio en su más reciente disputa seria, "no nos conocemos, por eso necesito que me hables", "no exijo lo mismo que te ofrece mi corazón, solo deseo una cosa a cambio, solo una, que desees ser mi amigo o mi compañero o mi cómplice, comencemos con cualquiera de esas cosas y no sé, tal vez un día, sientas lo mismo que yo" _

_Estaba por decirle algo a Levi, pero este sin que lo esperara, me enuncio. _

-un amigo

\- ¿c-cómo?

_Estaba confundido, pero al hacer memoria… recordé... que yo... _

-puedo, comenzar con eso, puedo ser, tu más íntimo amigo, quiero tener acceso tu interior, a tus pensamientos, miedos, emociones e inquietudes, quiero ser tu mejor amigo, aquel que te acompaña en las malas y en las buenas, el que manifiesta su amistad de manera incondicional, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio, que es leal, honesto y franco, y nunca te abandona, eso puedo ser, además de tu esposo.

_Eren no dijo nada, parecía anonadado, era porque realmente lo estaba, miro a los ojos a Levi, quien solo espero una respuesta, sin esperarlo el castaño, sonrió, el brillo de sus ojos aumento, se acercó más a Levi, para susurrarle_

-me agrada la idea y gracias

-a ti

_Levi no me ama, eso lo sé, pero, yo ahora puedo, ver esperanza y la razón por la cual no le digo te amo, es porque es muy pronto, es porque le dije esas palabras a una persona, que terminé lastimando, no fueron verdad, a fin de cuentas. _

_de regreso a la mansión, Eren se quedó dormido, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Levi, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por sus madres y mucho menos por la familia al ver que Levi bajaba del carruaje con Eren en brazos, cargándolo al estilo princesa y llevándolo a la habitación, en ese momento Kuchel comento con Carla_

-aaw, e imaginar que la primera vez que se vieron querían matarse

-una catástrofe sin duda

_a la mente de Carla vino su propia experiencia, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Grisha y sin decir más, se alejó, no espero que Marley llegara a su lado y le enunciara_

-sé que es difícil querida, sé que lo es, te he pedido disculpas por todo desde que te conozco

-no importa, usted mejor que nadie debe saber que ame a Grisha, aunque él nunca me amo a mí, era mi amigo y me dio un regalo muy grande, me dio a Eren, de lo único que tengo miedo es saber si mi hijo me odiara por ocultarle muchas cosas, que le arrebate, la imagen que tiene de su padre, pero nada se compara con el mayor pecado que he cometido contra otra persona inocente

_Carla se marchó, entro a la mansión y justo cuando sus lágrimas estaban por salir, se encontró con Reiner en los pasillos, el soldado le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella dijo que si con algo de agitación en el pecho, así que Reiner pregunto_

\- ¿estás segura?

-sí, lo estoy, es solo que el invierno no me sienta bien, ya no me cuestiones, al contrario, veo que tú tienes un semblante preocupado ¿Qué sucedió?

-am, digamos que cometí una estupidez y el destino me puso tu presencia en mi camino

-escucho _ambos entraron a un estudio, se sentaron cerca de la chimenea y Reiner conto lo que sucedió anoche, Carla miro a Reiner con una sonrisa_ vaya, no sabía que sucumbías ante impulsos tan comunes como la embriaguez, aunque… creo que deseas mi consejo para tomar una decisión

-así es

-bueno, el joven Church es por lo que se inexperto en el temas de romance, tomaste una primera vez de un joven, bajo efectos del alcohol y ahora que ambos son conscientes de lo que sucedió, tienes dos caminos, fingir que nada ocurrió

\- ¿o?

-o intentar, por lo menos hacerte responsable del honor del ese jovencito, no te eduque para que fueras el reflejo de Levi en su pasado

-oye

-es lo que él hacía, no lo niegues, además dime ¿usaste protección?

-am _Reiner desvió la mirada_ y-yo

-ay, Dios ¿y que tal y esta preñado?

-e-eso no lo sabemos, no exageres

-que yo sepa el joven no fue educado como dominante, así que atente y me pediste consejo, eso hago, eres joven, intenta algo con Farlan si lo crees conveniente y si no es así, da la cara y dile la verdad, solo fue lujuria por alcohol y déjalo ir

-e-eso… y-yo

\- ¿te haría igual a Levi? Sí, creo que eso es lo que te molesta _La Condesa se marchó, no sin antes decir_ lastima por Farlan, tendrá que vivir con la idea de que ya no llego casto al matrimonio, cosa fatal en un sumiso

_Al día siguiente nos marchamos, para mi sorpresa, Farlan se escondió en el carruaje, Levi y yo nos dijimos nada, yo sinceramente no sé qué decir, cuando llegamos a la estación de tren, Farlan solo miraba a la ventana, estaba triste, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, le susurre a Levi un par de cosas y me contesto. _

\- ¿estás seguro? _Eren asintió con la cabeza y Levi solo suspiro resignado_ si eso quieres, oye Farlan

\- ¿s-si señor?

-tienes dos opciones cuando lleguemos a Londres, ir con nosotros a Paris o quedarte en la mansión, debo recalcar que Eren quiere que nos acompañes

-p-pero yo, no quiero estorbarles

-ay Farlan, no estorbas _Eren tomo de la mano a Farlan y le dijo_ anda, mi tío Zeke nos acompañara también, quedamos de vernos ahí y será más divertido que nos acompañes

-n-no

-es un favor que te pido

_Asintió triste, llegando a la estación mi tío estaba esperándonos_

-aaah Paris, por fin probare un Foie gras, como Dios manda ¿no lo crees Levi?

-el hígado de pato no es de mi agrado

-Levi no tiene gustos tan refinados _hablo Eren_ jejeje una vez entramos a un restaurante de 3 estrellas y ordeno cerveza

\- ¡ja! ¿en serio? ¿te gustan los bares Levi?

-sí, a Eren también le gustan _En ese momento el castaño se erizo como gato_ le gusto tanto el ambiente que se puso a cantar y, además

_Eren llego rápido y le tapó la boca a Levi_

-fue culpa tuya y lo sabes

_Levi solo alzo los hombros, entramos al tren, pero esta vez estábamos en un vagón de segunda clase, con las prisas y además Farlan de invitado repentino, no pudimos ordenar en primera, además mi tío Zeke se sabía desenvolver de maravilla entre las personas y esos lugares, el viaje fue divertido, mi tío hace el ambiente menos pesado, hasta le saco una sonrisa a Farlan, quien no se veía bien, fue cuando cometí quizá una imprudencia, aproveche un momento a solas para contarle a mi tío, el drama que se vivía con Farlan y con Reiner. _

-oh vaya, no pensé que nuestro Reiner fuera capaz de eso

-creo que no termino bien _Eren camino un poco por el vagón y se detuvo en una puerta_ ¿puedes hablar con Farlan? ¿animarlo un poco?

-creo poder, aunque los males de amores, nunca fueron mi fuerte

\- ¿mi padre te pidió consejo alguna vez?

_Zeke detuvo su avance y miro a Eren_

-no, era reservado en muchas cosas

-te creo _Eren bajo la mirada y enuncio con melancolía_ ¿Cuántas se habrá reservado?

\- ¿Cuántos sabes Eren?

_Esa pregunta sin duda alguna me sorprendió, regrese la vista con mi tío y nos miramos fijamente, le conteste sin dudar. _

-no lo suficiente, solo que mi padre amo en su momento a otra persona, y esa persona no era precisamente un ángel, maltrato a su hijo y mujer sin motivo aparente, lo he pensado un par de veces, creo que el motivo de su crueldad, era el resentimiento, de que mi padre no correspondió su afecto

\- ¿sabes quién es esa persona?

-el padre de Levi …

_Zeke me miro, como nunca lo hizo, su rostro era más que serio, parecía… molesto. _

\- ¿Qué harás cuando sepas la verdad? ¿a quién culparas?

-no puedo hacerte promesas de un juicio que aún no hago, ante evidencias que no he notado

-te pregunte Eren ¿Qué harás con la verdad y a quien culparas?

-no lo sé

-si solo satisfaces tu curiosidad, está bien, mereces saber que paso, que era en realidad tu padre, pero cuando llegue el momento, comprenderás que tendrás que guardar también el secreto, por el bien de todos, hasta para ti

_No me dijo más, simplemente se fue y me dejo, cuando llegamos a Francia, nuestro objetivo fue llegar directamente a Paris, estaba un poco molesto ¿Por qué tanto misterio? En fin, Levi termino notándolo._

\- ¿todo bien?

-no lo sé, creo que mi tío sabe algo de lo que te conté

\- ¿y si mejor dejas las cosas así?

-ay, tú también, no quiero dejar las cosas así, desde que tu madre lo menciono, el decir que gracias a mi padre su matrimonio casi se desmorona, quiero saber quién era realmente, quiero saber porque susurran a mis espaldas, quiero saber que ocultaron, porque no es justo que mi padre creara una aureola en su cabeza, cuando en realidad, ¡no era un santo!

-o-oye cálmate

\- ¡no me quiero calmar, era mi padre y lo amaba y no quiero seguir creyendo que era bueno, cuando quizá no lo era!

_Pensé que se molestaría conmigo, pero solo me abrazo. _

-te entiendo

_No soporte el llanto, me deje consolar pues lo necesitaba. _

-mío tío tiene razón, snig tengo miedo de saber la verdad y que la imagen que tenia de mi padre desaparezca, snig, que lo odie u odie a alguien más snig… pero no quiero que me sigan engañando snig… ¿a quién debieron lastimar? ¿Por qué?

-pues, creo que debiste decirle eso a Zeke, quizá él sepa algo y solo estaba probando tus intenciones _Levi beso con ternura la cabeza de Eren_ tranquilo, no está mal la inquietud que te atormenta, solo se honesto

_Eren asintió con la cabeza, cuando vio a su tío en el vagón del tren se acercó con timidez, Zeke al verlo bajo su libro y miro a su sobrino sentarse a su lado, diciéndole con una voz entrecortada, como esas veces que le confesaba hacer una travesura_

-yo, tengo dudas, el honor de mi papá, fue cuestionado una vez y yo solo… quiero saber si es verdad, siento que, es lo mismo que me paso con Levi, necesito saber que paso en su pasado, para no recriminarlo en su futuro, sabré entender si era necesario hacerlo, pero no quiero mentiras, las odio y lo sabes

\- ¿le dijiste a Levi de esto?

-sí, se lo dije,

\- ¿te apoya?

-lo hace

-bien, entonces tenemos que hablar los tres, después de nuestra visita a Paris, lo acompañare a Londres, lo aclararemos todo.

Si había esperado tanto, podía esperar un poco más. Nuestro recorrido por esa ciudad francesa fue agradable, pero esta vez, quien tenía algo que contar era Farlan.

_mientras la pareja de casados miraba una escultura, Zeke se acercó a Farlan y le comento_

-he tenido matrimonios fallidos, pero eso no quiere decir que no confié en el amor

\- ¿aunque fallara tantas veces?

-no, algo se de tu situación

-fui un idiota

-mi sobrino Reiner lo fue igual, no vales menos por lo que hiciste

_Farlan se abrazó a sí mismo y contesto_

-no valgo nada

\- ¿lo disfrutaste?

-b-bueno _el joven se ruborizo_ pues, si, eso creo

-pues si eso crees no tienes nada de que arrepentirte, somos humanos, cometemos errores, sería nefasto si los cometes tan seguido, pero que quede en tu corazón como una experiencia, linda o nefasta, eso depende más de tu perspectiva

-pero, y-yo, lo que hice, si es que me llego a casar ¿Qué cara voy a dar?

-la respuesta a eso, está ahí _Zeke indico con la cabeza un lugar y el joven al voltear, miro a Levi y a Eren tomados del brazo, sonriendo_ las acciones del pasado no tienen que afectar el presente, si alguien te acepta, debe hacerlo con todo y tu pasado, debes de entender que igual debes ser honesto y no ocultarlo, de ese modo sabrás quien realmente te ama, como eres

-comprendo, muchas gracias

-preguntare algo ¿Eren y Levi te adoptaron?

-n-no jaja, pero, si soy sincero, son una familia muy bella

-pero no perfecta

-eso no importa, como dice usted, me aceptan como soy

_Cuando regresamos a Londres, mi tío estaba frente a nosotros, en eso llamo para mi sorpresa a una persona, Hanji se sentó junto a él y debo recalcar que Hanji estaba sorprendida al verlo_

-pues _dijo Zeke_ debo aclarar ciertas cosas y la primera es, que se toda la verdad, al igual que la dama aquí presente

-Lord Zeke _respondió Hanji_ debo decirle que jure no decir nada

-tu tal vez, pero, por el contrario, yo no jure tal cosa, es más, debes de admitir que me veas aquí, es sorpresa

-no lo negare

-mi cuñada, mi padre, todos ellos ignoran que se la verdad, entonces, hablare

_Note que Hanji se puso sumamente nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y escuche a Hanji decir. _

\- ¿está seguro de esto?

-no, no lo estoy, sus padres, se conocieron de niños, eran, grandes amigos, los mejores, no hacían nada si no estaba el otro a su lado, eso al principio no fue mal visto, nuestra familia veía con grandes ojos esa unión y quedaron en hacer de Grisha un sumiso, pero todo cambio un día que jugando al esgrima, demostró gran habilidad, mi padre noto talento y no lo desperdiciaría, con el tiempo el talento de la mano de la suerte, inteligencia, valentía y destreza, volvieron a Grisha un líder nato, algo que mi padre no estaba dispuesto a perder, de ese modo es que rompió el compromiso con los Ackerman.

En su tiempo fue un escándalo, pero un par de niños de 11 años, no veían el problema, eran amigos, a fin de cuentas, o dulce inocencia, después vinieron los compromisos individuales, del lado de Kenny, fue prometido con una Baronesa, tu madre Levi, del lado de mi hermano, no hubo tal compromiso, digamos que a la edad de 16 años y cumpliendo con su servicio militar mi hermano regreso y con eso vino el desastre.

Como es natural de dos personas que conviven mucho tiempo juntas, tu padre, Eren, se enamoró e igualmente Kenny, pero era un amor a escondidas, un amor imposible.

\- ¿mi abuelo lo sabía?

-sí, lo sabía, al igual que el padre de Kenny, a los dos los mandaron de servicio militar a diferentes países, pero o destino que es sabio o cruel, terminaron juntos en América, se volvieron a frecuentar, como era obvio mi padre y el de Kenny se dieron cuenta, entonces optaron por casar a Kenny, para separar de una vez por todas a ese par, pero no les funciono. Se siguieron viendo

_Un cubo de hielo se sintió sobre mi piel, entonces… entonces mi padre veía a escondidas a un hombre casado… mire a Levi, quien había fruncido el ceño y pregunto. _

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo siguió frecuentado?

-excelente pregunta, pero no se la respuesta _Zeke miro a Eren, quien estaba con los ojos en el suelo_ los errores de tu padre, no son los tuyos Eren

\- ¿y mi mamá? ¿lo sabía?

-lo sabía mi niño, no la culpes, ella si amo a tu padre y no dudo que Grisha la apreciaba

_Eren se fue de ahí, Levi lo intento seguir, pero Zeke lo detuvo_

-lo lamento Levi, sé que debes suponer que el mal trato de tu padre, se debió a que era un hombre frustrado, el amor de su vida, vivía con alguien mas

-y también supongo que su frustración es que de seguro el Conde termino por rechazarlo

-es correcto, pero no quizá de la manera que te imaginas

-no me pida disculpas en nombre de mi padre, es bien sabido que ese infeliz jamás le llegue a importar, ahora comprendo su odio y su frustración

-lo entiendo

-no lo entiende, no vivió lo que yo viví

-ni tú lo que ellos vivieron, dejemos este tema de lado por ahora, ven con Eren, bien sabias que era tu padre, pero el apenas está enterándose

_Levi se fue, en ese momento Hanji hablo con la garganta seca_

-eso que le dijo, es solo la punta del iceberg, pensé que le diría todo

-se bien que ocultas aquí Hanji, lo que Kuchel y Carla, quieren ocultar, el lugar que uno jamás pensaría en buscar las respuestas es en su propia casa, estoy dispuesto a decirle a Eren donde encontrarlo, si tu estas dispuesta a no interferir

-jure no decir nada, pero ese jovencito tiene un alma inocente, se merece la verdad

_Estaba en mi cama, Levi entro y lo que pensé a solas, se lo dije. _

-lo lamento tanto, mi familia te puso de condición, algo que ni ellos mismos cumplieron, es fácil hablar de moral, cuando los demás no ven tus pecados, mi tío tenía razón en preguntarme, a quien culparía u odiaría al saber la verdad

_Poco a poco se acercó, se sentó en la cama y se tomó de la mano. _

-tu padre, era bueno contigo, no lo juzgues tan pronto

_Pero entonces una cólera me inundo la mente, toda esa imagen, de mi familia feliz, de mis padres amándose. _

-es mentira, todo, es una maldita mentira _las lágrimas de Eren caían por sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia_ es un mentiroso, manipulador, viéndose con un hombre casado y engañando a todo el mundo, con su moral… ¿con que derecho me pidieron ser casto? ¿con que derecho me enseñaron a ser una buena persona? ¡¿con que derecho?! Y ¿con que derecho tu padre te juzgo a ti? Snig… ¿con que derecho te maltrato?

-no lo sé, quizá su frustración de no estar con la persona que amo

_entonces Eren lanzo un bufido burlón interrumpiéndolo_

-ja, amor, tienes razón, el amor no existe, snig… solo es una máscara que usa la felicidad, pero esa emoción es pasajera, no permanece por siempre ¿Por qué anhelar algo que no es real?

_Hubo un silencio, muy largo, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer, de repente Levi me sujeto del rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha no soltaba mi mano, me hizo voltear a verlo para decirme. _

\- ¿entonces no es real lo que sientes por mí?

_Me tense al escuchar eso, aparte mis ojos de los suyos, intentando irme, pero me detuvo_

-d-déjame

-responde ¿no es real?

_Pero estaba molesto, así que respondí sin mirarlo siquiera _

-no lo es, es una emoción que solo lastima, ve a Farlan, ve a mis padres, veme a mi… esperando, algo que no existe… así que no, no es real, algo que se supone es hermoso no debería lastimarte tanto

-ahora dímelo a la cara

_Eren, mantuvo sus rostro a un lado_

_Lo intente, de verdad le intente gritar que no lo amo, que esa emoción es tan falsa, tan poco real, pero, era tirar por la borda, todo lo que había construido, ante eso no pude levantar la vista, de repente sentí la fuerza de Levi, que me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, repitiéndome con reclamo "dímelo" pero no pude hacerlo. _

_Eren cerro los ojos muy fuerte, se derrumbó, Levi lo acuno en sus brazos mientras el castaño lloraba a todo pulmón y Levi intentaba consolarlo_

-snig, mi tío tenía razón, snig me estoy arriesgando, al terminar de saber que paso, no sé si voy a terminar odiando a mi familia y no quiero snig

-ese es el Eren que conozco, mira, lo que paso, paso quizá antes de que nacieras ¿has pensado en eso?

-snig no…

-todavía existen cosas que debemos escuchar, pero necesitas estar calmado, atento, de ese modo sabrás la verdad

-snig ¿desde cuando eres tú el sensato?

-desde que me casé contigo, te lo dije y lo afirmo, soy tu amigo, tu marido, hice promesas contigo, no las hizo mi padre o el tuyo, las hicimos nosotros, no porque ellos se equivocaron significa que nosotros lo haremos, es nuestra historia, aun no comprendo el porqué de nuestro compromiso, pero si acaso, existe ese sendero que se llama destino, lo estoy cruzando contigo y debo confesar que, que lo que seas que sientas por mí, ese sentimiento está a salvo, como sé que están los míos

_Nos quedamos así, abrazados, escuche que tocaron a la puerta y mi tío entro, se paró al lado de nosotros y anuncio. _

-sé que será difícil, pero no hables hasta saber toda la verdad, la cual escondí en esta casa

\- ¿no me hablaras de eso tú mismo?

-no, quiero que fortalezcas tu relación con Levi, que aprendas que el amor es complicado, de esa manera sabrás entender el porqué de muchas cosas

\- ¿y cómo voy a encontrar esas respuestas aquí?

-es tan fácil como tocar el piano, detrás de una pared

Sin decirnos más, se fue, nos miramos confundidos

\- ¿Qué quiso decir?

\- ¿tocar el piano detrás de una pared? Am _Eren miro para todos lados y su rostro de repente se ilumino_ o-oye ¿recuerdas el piano en la biblioteca?

-si ¿Por qué?

-Hanji me dijo que existían más habitaciones como esa ¿y si lo que busco está en una de esas habitaciones?

-a saber, no sabía que a tu tío le gustara jugar al detective

-lo único que tengo que hacer, es buscar

_Eren se levantó rápido y salió de la habitación_

-o-oye… ay

-regreso

Busque y busque, pero no encontré ni una pista, mire por la ventana y vi la nieve caer, también recordé las palabras de mi tío, construir mi vida, entender, que es amar, deje ese tema de lado y camine hacia Levi, quien estaba leyendo en su sillón, me acerque y me pregunto.

\- ¿encontraste algo interesante?

-no, aun no, am está nevando

-Jack Frost hace su trabajo entonces

-jeje, bueno, estaba pensando en que, podemos ir a tomar un chocolate caliente, ya sabes, salir un rato

\- ¿no estabas ocupado buscando las respuestas a tus dudas?

-necesito, más un chocolate caliente en buena compañía

Dejo su libro a un lado, nos tomamos del brazo y salimos, recorrimos las calles con la nieve cayendo en nuestras cabezas, las semanas pasaron y a finales de Enero, Levi estaba trabajando, Farlan seguía viviendo con nosotros, se intentó mudar, pero su padre seguía molestándolo, Levi y yo tomamos esa decisión, Farlan parece encantado con la idea, dice que solo será por un tiempo, pero yo le digo que se tome el tiempo necesario, o por cierto, Hotei y Koban están cada vez más grandes, ya no son cachorritos pequeños, estábamos cenando cuando note que Farlan tenía un libro en la mano, lo veía con gran angustia y dijo.

-hash, no le entiendo

\- ¿Qué es?

_Pregunte curioso _

-un libro de matemáticas, Algebra 1, no comprendo cómo se hace este ejercicio y tengo examen mañana

_Farlan le mostro el libro al joven castaño, quien solo ladeo la cabeza y le dijo a Farlan_

-el 9CB es falso, 9 es elemento de B, pero no subconjunto de él y 7 ·16k-l + 3 es divisible entre 5 por hipótesis de inducción.

\- ¿en serio?

-en serio, Levi sabe de eso también, el confirmara si estoy bien o mal

-es cierto lo que Eren dice

-vaya, am Conde Eren, no quiero sonar grosero, pero, que yo sepa usted no fue a la escuela ¿Cómo sabe tanto?

-me educaron en casa, mi madre dijo que, debido a mis funciones, debía ser así

-pero, yo no soy dominante, a pesar de eso me mandaron a la escuela

-mi madre lo decidió de esa manera, no puedo cambiar ese hecho, me hubiera gustado asistir, aunque conociendo a mi madre, de seguro fue su manera de evitar que desistiera del matrimonio impuesto, tenerme en casa le hacía fácil la labor, no es como si me arrepintiera ahora, aunque dejando ese tema de lado, puedo ayudarte en los ejercicios que hagan falta

-oh si, se lo agradecería mucho

_Levi miro a Eren, detenidamente en esos días y se llegó a preguntar ¿Qué hace en casa? Al llegar la hora de dormir, le pregunto directamente_

\- ¿no te aburre estar todo el día aquí?

-am, pues no, me dedico a buscar aquello que me dijo tío Zeke que encontraría aquí, aparte de eso, a veces voy con los perros a dar un paseo, intento domar a los caballos, acompaño a Hanji a hacer las compras, te visito en tu trabajo, me peleo un poco con Mikasa cuando le veo jajaja ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada realmente, solo curiosidad

_Esa curiosidad no es normal, pero no decidí darle más vueltas al asunto, porque el asunto me dio vueltas a mí, una semana después, cuando llegue de mi paseo con los perros, note que en la habitación había un pequeño paquete de libros, todos decían "Colegio Brighton" al lado un uniforme, este era de color negro, tanto pantalón como el saco, camisa blanca y corbata larga de color azul, con líneas horizontales color rojo, el escudo de la escuela que relucía en el saco, dos llaves cruzadas en X y un par de pelicanos a los costados, coronándolos, al parecer era un libro cerrado. _

_Seguí explorando lo que estaba en la cama y me topé con material escolar, al igual que una mochilá para guardar todo, mire a mi espalda, pues escuche un ruido, Levi estaba recargado en la pared, mirándome con una sonrisa. _

-es lo que vas a necesitar, ya te inscribí, pero el curso inicia hasta Abril, es necesario hacerlo ahora porque, según se es una gran escuela, te harán un examen de ubicación dentro de dos semanas, así sabremos si iras a la Universidad o la Preparatoria

_Levi hablaba, pero Eren no creía lo que escuchaba o más bien no lo creía, de repente Eren llego y abrazo a Levi, ese abrazo fue el segundo que le saco el aire, el abrazo más apretado del mundo_

-¡gracias, de verdad gracias! _el pelinegro correspondió, sujeto un poco la nuca de Eren y disfruto ese abrazo, pero en ese momento una duda invadió al joven_ espera ¿en dos semanas me harán un examen? ¿Y si no lo apruebo?

-evaluaran cuanto sabes para ubicarte, no aceptarte, tu lugar está seguro

-pero, que yo sepa necesitas examen de admisión para entrar ahí ¿Cómo es que ya tengo un lugar?

-digamos que alguien envió una donación considerable al plantel, dejémoslo así

-ajaja gracias, por todo

-de nada

Quería que esos meses se fueran volando, estaba entusiasmado, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, llego el día de mi examen y debo decir que estaba muy nervioso, para mi agrado Levi me acompaño, pero para mi sorpresa el examen fue oral, llovieron preguntas, debo decir que algunas eran nuevas, pero las demás, esas eran fáciles, estaba nervioso, pero por fin me dieron el veredicto, cursaría el ultimo grado de preparatoria, eso quiere decir que estaré con personas más grandes que yo…

Eso me puso muy nervioso, entonces hable.

-quisiera, poder cursar el primer grado de preparatoria

-Lord Jaeger, eso no es necesario, usted tiene el nivel para estar en grado alcanzado

-l-lo sé ahora pero, es que, quiero empezar desde el principio, estar con jóvenes de mi edad ¿podría?

No se me negó el capricho, yo estaba más que satisfecho, pero cuando le dije a Levi que me esperaba sentado en la sala, se mostró molesto.

-como se atreven, sabes más que esos monos de circo juntos

-aaay que lindo alago, pero en realidad les pedí que me dieran lugar en primero

-¿ah pero por qué?

-es que, quiero disfrutar lo más que pueda

Solo sonrió de lado, sé que me entiende, a decir verdad, es la persona, que más me entiende ahora, al llegar al carruaje, no pude evitar dar un par de saltitos de la emoción.

-tengo hambre, te llevo a comer algo y vamos al trabajo, debo firmar unas pólizas

-está bien

Al llegar al banco, no espere toparme con Mikasa tan pronto, esta vez llevaba un vestido blanco, con una hermosa chalina roja al igual que los zapatos, me miro molesto y enuncio hacia Levi.

-tengo un gasto atravesado porque no estás aquí, ¡para firmar las cosas a tiempo!

-¡no me grites! Y para tu información avise que llegaría tarde, que no te enteres que pasa a tu alrededor no es mi problema, si tenías algo urgente, debiste pasarlo ayer

-hmp no sé cómo es que este banco no se ha derrumbado, no espera, lo sé, yo estoy a cargo también

-sí, solo de un 10% lo demás ¿adivina quién lo maneja? No tú grandísimo imbécil

No participe en la pelea, solo seguí a Levi a la oficina y ni siquiera mire a Mikasa

_y cuando la pareja se fue, este susurro_

-no por ahora…

_antes de que Levi y Eren llegaran con Isabel y Farlan, estos estaban trabajando, solo que el rostro de Farlan, estaba cansado, se veía adolorido, en eso Isabel le pregunto_

-oye ¿estás bien?

-s-sí, últimamente no duermo muy bien, pero no pasa nada

_Isabel lo noto, desde que Farlan se metió en problemas, él había dejado de insistir una relación romántica con ella, eso para Isabel era un alivio, pero la mirada del joven reflejaba dolor, cansancio_

Cuando entramos a la oficina, antes de que pudiéramos decir hola, vi a Farlan desmayarse, todo paso rápido, en el hospital, nos dio una noticia y nos miramos no tan sorprendidos, yo al menos, sentí pena. Entramos a verlo y estaba llorando, llegue a su lado y nos abrazamos, en ese momento el doctor dijo.

-tiene pocas semanas, aun puede interrumpir el embarazo si lo desea

_Eren abrazo protectoramente a Farlan, mientras este miro con dudas al doctor y pregunto_

-¿puedo hacerlo?

-puedes

Eso me dejo callado, pensativo y triste, pues Farlan, considero esa opción, me fui de ahí rápido, Levi le intento sujetar del brazo pero me logre ir

_Farlan toco su vientre y le dijo al Doctor_

-¿va a dolerme?

-un poco si

-y ¿le dolerá al…?

_no termino su pregunta, pero doctor sabía que quería preguntar y respondió brevemente_

-no, ni siquiera lo sentirá

Estaba caminando, me calme de esa manera, llego un momento en el que solo me senté, estaba cerca del parque y ahí me quede.

_por su lado Levi y Farlan viajaban en el carruaje, Farlan tenía la vista en el suelo y Levi miraba por la ventana buscando a Eren_

-tsk odio que haga eso

_Farlan de repente pregunto_

-¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?

_Levi sin dejar de buscar por la ventana pregunto_

-esa pregunta debes hacerla tú, yo te daría mi opinión, pero realmente no sé si te agrada escucharla, sin embargo preguntaste, si vas a tener un hijo por un error y eres capaz de eliminarlo, adelante, no le veo nada malo, tu vida seguirá como si nada _ante esas palabras, Farlan sujeto su vientre, pero Levi continuo hablando_ si le dijera esto a Eren de seguro me odiaría, por lo que vi, su opinión no es igual, él te diría que es una vida que debes cuidar, pero, no es mi decisión o la suya, debe saberlo, por eso salió de ahí rápido, oh ahí esta _sin siquiera darle oportunidad al cochero de detenerse, Levi salió del carruaje y fue con Eren, pero cuando el castaño lo vio, este salió corriendo_ ¡oye!

No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, decidí alejarme, pero con lo que no conté, fue que Levi me taclearía, haciéndome caer de cara al suelo, aun con el golpe en el rostro me intente levantar pero Levi me tomo del pie.

-¡suéltame!

_Eren intento patalear, sin embargo Levi hábilmente logro de repente sostenerlo de las manos_

-ya, tranquilo ssh

Levi me abrazo, arrodillado en el suelo y correspondí llorando

-snig no quiero que lo haga snig

-no es tu decisión

-ya lo sé snig…

-es, es como si de repente supieras que estas preñado ¿Qué pasaría con tu escuela, con nosotros?

Levante mi mirada molesto y conteste

-yo sé que mi hijo, es más importante que todo eso y tenerlo no me impediría cumplir lo que deseo, daría mi vida a cambio de la suya, pero tienes razón ¿para qué traer al mundo a un pequeño que no recibiría una bienvenida cálida? ¿Para qué traer un estorbo? ¿No es así? _Eren se logró zafar de los brazos de Levi, quien no lo impidió, se miraron, Levi con ojos culpables y Eren con ojos de fiera, se levantó y se fue, no sin antes enunciar_ no me sigas

Pero contrario a mi petición, Levi camino detrás de mí y pregunto

-¿es por eso que no quieres hijos?

-es por eso que tu no los quieres y la razón por la que no los deseo ahora es precisamente porque nos estamos recién entendiendo, no voy a meter a un niño inocente a esta vida, déjame en paz

-tenemos relaciones a veces sin que yo use condón ¿Qué harás cuando te enteres que el embarazado eres tú?

-yo me cuido de diferentes maneras, es por eso que no te esperes una sorpresa como esa, deja de seguirme

-oh te cuidas ¿entonces por qué no le diste ese consejo a Farlan si tanto te importa ahora?

_Eren se detuvo, giro su cuerpo, para mirar a Levi con furia_

-¡¿acaso insinúas que es mi culpa, que no se cuidara y este embarazado?!

-solo digo, que si te va a poner así, al menos debiste decirle

Pero lo interrumpí

-¡claro que le dije, le di unas pastillas de las que yo tome, le dije que fuera al doctor, le dije muchas cosas de las que tú no te enteras, pero no es mi culpa! ¡No es mi vida, no voy a ser yo el que aborte, es su decisión y eso lo sé! Snig me duele porque, porque sé que no puedo hacer nada, es de Farlan la elección de amarlo o no ¡y déjame en paz! _Levi lo tomo del brazo y Eren lo arrojo dándole un golpe a su mano_ estoy muy enojado y odio que intentes hablar conmigo en este estado _Eren se llevó sus manos al rostro y las conservo ahí para tener calma_ no me gusta discutir de esa manera ya… ya déjame

Todo lo contrario a lo que le pedí, se acercó y me abrazo

-perdona, no debí decirte eso

-me preguntas a mi… ahora yo te pregunto a ti ¿si estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo? ¿Lo amarías, me pedirías tenerlo? O ¿también sería un estorbo para tu estilo de vida?

Le sostuve la mirada, pero no me respondió, por fin me pude alejar, di vueltas por la ciudad, me senté en un café, pedí un postre, mire para todos lados, miraba al postre como si este tuviera las respuestas, al fin me decidí por volver, ya era tarde, entre mi camino conocido divise el banco de Levi, en eso escuche una voz familiar.

-¿Conde Jaeger?

Al voltear note que era Isabel, que se me acerco preocupada

-buenas noches Isabel

-¿se encuentra bien? No es normal verlo a esta hora, el Señor Levi no esta

-ah sí, descuida, solo paseo un rato

-¿sin carruaje? ¿Está todo bien?

-sí, si está todo bien

-oh cierto ¿Cómo esta Farlan?

-am, bien, solo es cansancio, no es nada

-me alegra oírlo, pero usted…

En eso escuche otra voz familiar

-Levi no esta

Ese era Mikasa, que me miro molesto

-ya lo se

No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, así que mejor me di la vuelta

-c-conde Jeager ¿A dónde va?

-a mi casa

-¿y su carruaje?

-yo nací con él, así que llego a mi casa con mis piernas, de vez en cuando es sano hacerlo

_Isabel lo miro preocupada y sin pena alguna miro a Mikasa_

-es tarde para que el conde vaya solo

-no es asunto mío, mujer fastidiosa

-si algo le pasa, diré que fue usted el que lo lastimo

-¡¿Qué?!

-llévelo a su mansión, no sé qué paso pero se ve triste

-al lado de Levi, cualquiera esta triste, que se joda, no lo llevare y tú no me mandas a mí, estúpida

-sé que no le agrado, el día que me corrió del banco, no proteste solo porque no quería hacer un escándalo, pero yo trabajo para Levi, no para usted, así que no me da miedo el decirle un par de verdades Señor Mikasa

_Isabel sabia, que Mikasa odiaba el término "señor" cuando usaba vestido_

-ya te lo dije, no lo hare

-y yo le repito que si algo le pasa, lo culpare a usted

Camine un par de calles, me detuve un poco pues ya me estaba cansando, escuche que se acercaba un carruaje, no sé porque voltee, pero ese carruaje se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y era Mikasa, mirándome con cara de "muérete" y sin más me dijo

-entra

-¿Qué?

-¡que entres grandísimo animal!

-prefiero que me ataquen en el callejón, antes de subir contigo, tonto, hmp

Pero en eso Isabel asomo la cabeza también

-entre Conde, ande

Bueno eso si es sorpresa, ya con Isabel de por medio, si entre al carruaje, me senté junto a Isabel y le dije a Mikasa

-no te debo ningún favor

-no me cobraría gran cosa, viniendo de ti o de tu esposo de pacotilla

Nos miramos enojados, Isabel de repente dijo

-me bajare en la esquina, ahí pasa una carroza que me lleva a mi casa

No contestamos a eso, Isabel bajo y me quede solo con Mikasa, que al verse solo conmigo

-abstente de hablarme como varón cuando use esta ropa, o me las pagaras caro

-eres hombre, no importa que te pongas encima

-debería de correcta a patadas de mi carruaje

-pues inténtalo

No sé porque se abstuvo de golpearme, simplemente me dijo

-estúpido, solo te llevo porque esa idiota supo cómo sobornarme

-si aja como sea

Mire por la ventana, dispuesto a no prestarle atención, cuando de repente me dijo.

-no sabía que permitías que Levi tuviera amantes en casa

-¿Qué?

-hablo de Farlan ¿sabes que se dice de ustedes? Que lo tienes ahí para cubrir la infidelidad e Levi y así no le quiten el derecho del testamento, jaja y que el desmayo que presento es porque esta embarazado _Eren hizo una cara de sorpresa_ ouh estoy en lo cierto ¿te harás cargo del bastardo?

-Farlan no es el amante de Levi y yo no cubriría una porquería como esa, ni la habría imaginado, pero no me sorprende viniendo de ti

-eres ingenuo, el mundo es cruel, así que debes imaginarte cualquier cosa

-no puedo esperar mucho, de una persona que se oculta tras un vestido

Mikasa me sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca y me hablo con rabia

-¡con o sin él te puedo dar una paliza, así que mide tus palabras mocoso del infierno, no sabes nada de mí, no sabes porque lo hago así que cállate!

-¡de igual manera no tienes derecho a opinar de mi familia o de mí! _Eren retiro su mano con fuerza y miro a Mikasa molesto_ ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Desde que te conozco, eres tan cruel con mi persona ¿Por qué?

Miro, con mucha rabia y me lo dijo

-el día de mi boda, llevaba un vestido tan hermoso como el que usaste, todo el mundo me miro con odio, con rencor, vergüenza, la mujer que amaba, lo vio a mal y tú, tú usaste uno y todos te miraron con, con tanto amor, incluso mi familia, esa familia que me recrimina mi costumbre, te paraste tan orgulloso y todo el mundo te admiro, no se atrevieron a burlarse ¿Por qué?

-no tengo la respuesta

-lo sé y por eso te odio, crees que eres perfecto, crees que el mundo de opinar como tú, no reconozco a Levi, al menos tenia dignidad, ahora solo se pavonea para que no te hagan nada, descuida su trabajo por olerte el trasero, por eso odio a las personas como tú, ya te lo había dicho

De nuevo esas palabras las escuche, intente, razonar con él

-empezamos mal, Mikasa, si tú

-no, no voy a caer ante esa mirada, ante esa voz suplicante, eres la personificación de lo que siempre quise ser, pero que no logre y por eso no te quiero como amigo, ni cerca de mi

No dije nada, al bajar del carruaje ni siquiera me despedí, ni di las gracias, mire la entrada de la mansión, el guardia me vio y de inmediato me abrió, entre, por la ventana Hanji noto que había entrado, la vi que dijo algo a alguien y Levi salió corriendo, me detuve y llego a mi lado para sujetarme de los hombros molesto.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Sabes la maldita hora que es?!

_Eren tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero sin decir ni una palabra se acercó a Levi y lo abrazo, al tiempo que decía_

-lo siento _sorprendido ante sus palabras, Levi solo correspondió la muestra de afecto, Eren levanto la mirada para darle un beso y decir_ de verdad lo siento

Juzgamos a los demás, cuando deberíamos juzgarnos nosotros primero, ese reclamo de Mikasa me hizo ver, que Levi está cambiando, y no soy yo el que lo cambia, es él, quien decide ser mejor, por el bien mío, sé que no cree en el amor, pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo admitirá, aunque lo sienta y está bien, no voy a presionarlo, a nada.

-¿estás bien?

-lo estoy, yo solo, quiero decirte que me perdones si dije algo malo

-ay Eren, tranquilo, todo está bien

Entramos a la mansión, Farlan estaba ahí y lo abrase de inmediato cuando estuvo a mi alcance

-no debí actuar así, es tu decisión, no la mía, es tu vida y también, tus sentimientos, pero diré una cosa, tómanos decisiones desde nuestro punto de vista, yo no estoy solo, tengo a Levi, a mi familia y si yo me enterara de lo que tú te enteraste hoy, sé que a pesar de todo, habrá felicidad a la llegada de ese niño y tú no estás seguro de eso, pero si decides que venga a este mundo, te prometo, que voy a estar ahí, si necesitas algo, si necita algo

Farlan me abrazo y lloro, yo igual lo hice, su decisión fue

-lo voy a tener

En la noche, al entrar a la cama, Levi estaba ahí a mi lado, nos miramos un momento y me dijo.

-bueno, es un hecho, creo que adoptamos a Farlan sin querer

-ajajajaja, sabes, estaba pensando, y no he sido justo contigo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-yo, yo sé que tu vida no fue fácil, que tienes dudas de muchas cosas, y esas cosas son delicadas, el amor, el tener una familia, el serme fiel, nadie te enseño eso, sin embargo tratas de ser mejor, no te he dado reconocimiento por eso, podemos no estar de acuerdo, pero tratemos de no molestarnos por esas diferencias

-¿con quién estuviste hablando?

-jajaja, no me creerías, pero ahora lo veo, no puedo saber la verdad de nuestras familias si primero no creo la opinión de la mía, mi tío tiene razón, no porque mi padre fue infiel, o doble cara, no quiere decir que no tuvo razón, en enseñarme honor, supongo que no quiso que yo cometiera los mismos errores

-no lo había visto así

-ni yo, Levi, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero es mi decisión sentirlo y te agradezco el tratar, de sentirte igual, pero no tienes que amarme o quererme si no quieres y si lo haces, si tu mente y tu corazón toman la misma decisión, voy a ser más feliz de lo que ya soy

Desearía que me hubiera contestado, pero solo me sonrió, me beso y apago la luz, nos fuimos a dormir, pero estoy feliz.

_pero en la madrugada, Levi aún seguía despierto, mirando con detenimiento al joven frente a él, lleno de inocencia y le susurro en su oído_

-te quiero

_beso su oído y lo abrazo como un tesoro, en la mente de Levi, era nuevo, atesorar a alguien, era nuevo el apreciar, todo antes de Eren era pasajero, pero ¿Por qué no decirle esas palabras de frente? Era porque aún no era el hombre, que supone debía ser, estaba cambiando, y si mente gritaba "aun no es tiempo" pero su corazón declamaba "díselo ahora, lo merece" pero los dos se ponían de acuerdo en una cosa "se mejor, se feliz para hacerlo feliz" y Eren le dio la clave, su mente y su corazón, debía gritar al mismo tiempo una cosa, pero todavía no _


	12. Chapter 12

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 12**

EL LLAMADO

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Mac1826 **Ese entendimiento del amor que tuviste es bello, en este caso es un amor que se está aprendiendo a vivir, Eren es cauteloso en ahora decir sus sentimientos, porque el expresarlos es delicado, igual Levi, es como un "se que te quiero, pero debo estar seguro" xD la relación de una matrimonio forzado es delicada, puede o no haber amor, o simplemente un trato cordial. Los secretos que oculta el corazón, son los que mas duelen, OwO tu muy bien (saca su estrellita dorada) el prejuzgar es malo, tanto como bien como para mal. Solo el tiempo dira las cosas que deben suceder. Soy yo la que te agradece a ti la paciencia por leer, por checar cada detalle, y si con Mikasa es un tema delicado en cierta manera, jajaja pronto las tramas se unirán y cuando eso suceda, será el anuncio del fin del fic. Jajajajaja, bueno es que Levi tiene un humor medio cruel, y hablando de ser amigas, no vi tu mensaje y O.O ahora se que al revisar el cap 10 note que mi correo no se puso correctamente, pff, pero me puedes noticear en Facebook, mi nombre es Laura sanchez Villafañe y tengo de perfil al isotopo 322 jajaj y sii lo seee jajaja me entretuve tanto leyendo que cuando me di cuenta era así como "demonios el fic" TwT nooo jajajaja, pero ya esta listo, y gracias por todo, igual un abrazo y espero tu mensaje.

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki **¿A quién crees que engañas? (cerdo) Él es lo que tu más quieres, Ocultarlo tratas, (pero lo sabremos) Es hermoso lo que sientes, (Ohhh) No lo disimules, Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón (CON EREN) jajajajaja su jardín es estilo japones ajajaja, aun no lo termina, uy que agarre a su RIcardio corazón salvaje porque se viene el dramón jajajajaja Levi es es, Levi es OwO la razón por la cual Eren ya no es virgen jajajajaa y lo quiere presumir, no niña no tiene de esas habitaciones, jajaja DAME MIEEEEL jajajajaja. No llores, OwO te quietecito igual, te mando un abrazot dulces jajaja, OwO el amor es raro, yo ya te quiero, alguien notara lo que yo he notado en ti y si no lo nota, puedo darle una acomodadita con un bate jajajajaa OwO tkm. Y las matemáticas son bellas, bellas, pero a veces nos confunde, ah Eren será bueno, dentro de poco veremos como le va en la escuela jajaja y en esos temas, del sepso, el castañito es maduro jajaja xD ntp.

**Selene **Jaja bueno, es que ya vivía con ellos como hijito adoptado, espero que el capitulo de ahora te gusto, que me atrevo a decir, que es bastante revelador, no se como les caiga la bomba, Deos, TwT jajajaja, y am, el misterio de los padres es, es es es un tema que veremos en el capitulo 13 OwO uuuuh, spoiler, se llamara "tres historias" saludos y gracias por el suport.

**Eliette G Gibson **

**HOLAAA**

Jajajajaj ya te extrañaba OvO)/ se bienvenida de nuevo, aaaw tu ntp por el review lo importante es que estes bien, O.O espero nada grave ocurriera. Jajajajaa si ese cap de Navidad no era lo que aparentaba, bueno, la infelidad es un tema de spoiler en este fic, así que te dare la razón en que nadie lo merece. El abuelo paterno de Eren tiene relevancia, los maternos sabremos que paso con ellos en el cap. 13 en cuestión del manga aaaaah (se pone delante de un altar lleno de posters de todos los personajes muertos) aaaah nooo NOOOOOOOO (lo siento mis traumas) Jajajajaja es algo inesperado OwO esa relación jajaja, con ellos quiero hacer algo especial, los bebès TwT son bellos, pero el destino de este es incierto, ¿Cómo bautizamos la ship? Reilan? Jajajaja, :3 snig lo siento si rompo tu corazón, no es mi intención sdkhkñasdhfkashdfkshf, Este es el fic de parejas crack jajajaja uuh ese Eren… es un personaje skdfkñsdhfksadhf que veremos después jejeje, OwO jajajaja ya casi ya casi, el cap que viene es el 13, el de la mala suerte para muchos y es ahí donde suelto la bomba yeeeeiiii Zeke no quiso decírselo porque tiene mas impacto que Eren se entere por su cuenta.

Yo no soy casada, pero en cualquier relación, debes de esforzarte para que todo salga bien, OwO Eren es maduro pero tiene 15 años, aun ni cruza la pubertad jajjaja, dale abrázalo es todo tuyo. Aaaw Q.Q espero que estes mejor de salud, y no te apures que su estadía en la escuela será escrita jejeje, OvO mucho éxito en todo, se que lograras tus objetivos en la vida si te esfuerzas, te mando muchas buenas vibras, oh seria curioso que Eren entrara a la escuela de magia jajjjajaa, Eren Potter jajaja. Yo los leo con mucho amor, he dicho que agradezco con el alma que me escriban, que me den su opinión, que me digan que les gusta, eso lo aprecio, significa mucho para mi OwO lo hago con cariño, porque con el review se que esta historia puede seguir, gracias Gibson, un abrazo.

* * *

**LEVI: **

_Parte de mi gusto personal, es poder ver, que tipo de expresión pone Reiner cuando lo visitemos, lo lamento por Farlan eso es verdad, aunque me sorprendió escuchar la llamada que hizo Eren a su madre. _

\- ¿Cómo que Reiner no está? _ante eso Levi se acercó y Eren permitió que escuchara la conversación_ es importante mamá

-no es cosa mía o de él, lo llamaron de improviso, de seguro para una misión de guerra

-oh comprendo, su cuartel está en Londres, voy a preguntar ahí, gracias

\- ¿para que lo buscas con tanta urgencia?

-para nada, adiós

_De repente colgó sin darle oportunidad a su madre de reclamar, marco otro número y escuchamos. _

-División mecanizada 3, Brigada acorazada 19, diga

-buenos días, soy el Conde Jaeger de Ackerman, estoy buscando al Capitán OF-52

-un momento… el Capitán fue llamado, pero aún no arriba al cuartel ¿gusta dejarle un recado?

-sí, que tengo un problema de urgencia personal y necesito su ayuda, es todo señorita, gracias

_Sin decir más, igual colgó el teléfono _

\- ¿no deberías decirle a tu madre?

-mi madre lo que hará es casarlos a la fuerza, deja que hablen ellos primero, a ver que resuelven y también me preocupa el padre de Farlan, iré a verlo

-te doy permiso de persuadirlo

_A lo que miro molesto _

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a persuadir?

-si sus ojos pudieran salir de orbita al verte, de seguro lo harían, un par de palabras dulces de tu parte, calmarían las cosas

\- ¿palabras dulces? ¿Insinúas que le coquetee?

-al ver que no eres hostil, hasta podemos sacar ventaja

_Pensé que me diría "ay no, es una mala idea" o "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!" y para mi sorpresa respondió. _

-puede que tengas razón

-espera ¿Qué?

\- pero si vas sería un lio y no será creíble, lo voy a invitar a cenar, ya se, iré a su casa, en su territorio se sentirá más confiado y lo puedo convencer jejeje

-p-pero

_Tan rápido como un destello salió sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de replicar, lo seguí y entro rápido a la habitación, tomo una camisa blanca, se hizo el cabello un poco hacia atrás y se puso un saco azul marino, con botas y pantalón negro, se puso colonia, e igualmente sin darme oportunidad de decir nada, se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió diciendo_

-deséame suerte

-E-eren _y se fue de la habitación_ hijo de… tsk _Hotei y Koban llegaron corriendo, ladrándole a la puerta que les impedía ir tras Eren_ hmp ahora vera _Levi abrió la puerta y grito_ ¡ni creas que voy a permitir que…!

_pero para su sorpresa, Eren estaba ahí, justo enfrente cruzado de brazos, mirándolo con molestia_

-nunca me sugieras cosas como esa, ni de broma ¿Qué piensas que soy?

-l-lo siento

-obvio que lo sientes ay…olvídalo, si debemos de ir, pero juntos, cámbiate de camisa

_Ya en el carruaje, Eren leía un poco, lo mire detenidamente para decirle_

-lamento el, bueno, ya sabes

_Bajando su libro con mucha elegancia, me miro de vuelta_

\- ¿celoso Duque Ackerman?

-c-claro que no

-aja, le creeré por esta ocasión

_Quisiera apachurrar esa sonrisa burlona que tiene en el rostro, leyendo su libro, tsk, cuando llegamos a los dominós Church, nos recibió el Marques, a mí me miro con ojos de muerte, pero a Eren, a Eren le sonrió, tomando a la vez su mano y depositando un beso en el dorsal de esta. _

-oh Conde, que alegría verle

-es un gusto Marqués

\- ¿a qué debo el honor de su vista?

-es un asunto de vital urgencia, bien sabe que su hijo vive conmigo

-c-cierto, le agradezco, el dar asilo a mi hijo, pero ¿qué hago? Jaja venga _sin vacilar, guio a la pareja a una hermosa sala, llena de cojines dorados y una mesita para el té de mármol, ocuparon el sillón de tres piezas y de izquierda a derecha, estaba Levi, Eren y el Marqués, en cuanto llego el mayordomo a nuestro lado, el Marqués pregunto_ ¿algo que les pueda ofrecer?

-muchas gracias, una soda de limón

-yo lo mismo que el Conde

_anuncio el Marqués a tiempo que le sostenía el hombro al joven castaño, pero Levi miro directamente hacia el mayordomo _

-no es mucho lo que pediré _para luego mirar al Marqués_ una taza de agua hirviendo, es lo que necesito

_Eren me miro enojado, pero el padre de Farlan retiro su mano rápido, más le vale_

-ejem _Eren aclaro su garganta y expreso con una voz dulce_ sé que Farlan cometió errores, pero es bien sabido que usted tiene los suyos, no vengo de manera hostil o a juzgarlo, no tengo el derecho, es solo que, le he tomado mucho cariño y no quiero que salga lastimado, no le pido que le acepte en casa, eso no es necesario, mientras Farlan lo desee estará con nosotros, solo que abra la posibilidad, de una reconciliación

-oh por usted Conde, lo que sea

\- ¿en serio?

-cuando lo crea conveniente, mi hijo podrá volver a su hogar sin ningún problema, sé que debe estar enterado de mi terrible conducta, le ofrezco una disculpa si en algo afecte su relación con su esposo

-ah no, todo está bien ¿verdad amor?

_Escuchar eso me dio escalofrió, pero se porque lo dice, así que reafirme sus intenciones. _

-es verdad, cielo _Levi tomo la mano de Eren y beso la palma de su mano_ totalmente

_eso provoco que el hombre, se retirara un poco, cosa que a Levi agrado_

-en ese caso, espero que mi hijo, me visite pronto

_Ya en el carruaje_

-eso salió mejor de lo que pensé

-para mí no tanto, mi agua hirviendo nunca llego

-ya no seas así Levi, tenemos que ser amables, incluso con Reiner, que no me quita las ganas de darle una patada

-me dices y te ayudo, por cierto ¿" amor"?

-ya que estamos elegantes y es domingo, te invito a desayunar

_Si, me evadió el tema, pero no sabe que no me rindo fácil_

-solo si me dices de nuevo, lo que dijiste con el Marqués de pacotilla

-cierto, mientras Farlan viva con nosotros, debemos procurar también a su bebé yeei, yo digo que vayamos a comprarle algo, un par de peluches o unos mamelucos, adoro esos que son de animalitos

-Eren, no me evadas

-no te evado, dije "debemos" ósea que iras también, pero si es de otro tema del cual quieres hablar y quieres probar tu paciencia o evidenciarte, adelante, no te voy a detener, ci-e-lo

_Si, me cerro la boca, igual de mi salió un adjetivo cariñoso, en paz fuimos de compras, debo decir que de nuevo me dio escalofríos, verlo tan emocionado comprando cosas de bebé y yo cargándolas, hasta una empleada de la tienda nos preguntó. _

\- ¿es niño o niña?

-pues, no sabemos _contesto Eren emocionado_ ¿alguna sugerencia?

-claro que sí, mire, tenemos muchos accesorios de colores neutros, como el blanco, el amarillo, recientemente lanzaron prendas color gris

-oh quiero ver

_Después de su compra, la empleada le dijo_

-felicidades, espero que su bebé nazca sano

_Y no negó nada_

-gracias

_Al salir de la tienda, le tenía que preguntar, demonios que si _

\- ¿estas ocultándome algo?

-un embarazo no, por si es tu duda, jaja no te asustes si no niego ciertas cosas, es mejor para nosotros que crean que seremos los padres, mira _Eren saco de una de las bolsas un peluche de estrella_ me lo obsequiaron jejeje y si llevo una prueba de embarazo me dan el 30% de descuento en mi siguiente compra

-el dinero no es problema, deja de hacer eso

-no me puedes detener de todos modos ajaja

_Buen punto, cuando terminamos, al fin. Disfrutábamos de una taza de té, o al menos yo, Eren, sé que le gustan los dulces, comía con gran entusiasmo un pedazo de pastel de cereza, en lo que leía un artículo, en una revista que compro, al llegar a casa seguía con la revista y llego con Farlan muy entusiasmado, al entregarle los obsequios. _

\- m-muchas gracias

-y hable con tu padre

_Tras explicarle, Farlan solo abrió los ojos de asombro_

-p-pues, me alegra saberlo, pero a la vez me da miedo el que mi padre no sepa de mi condición

-soy partidario de la verdad _comento Eren tomándolo de la mano_ pero en ocasiones debemos reservarla para el momento idóneo, espera a que venga Reiner

-eso hare

_Pero la verdad fue que Reiner no llego, Eren dejaba mensajes, pero no los respondió, en fin, paso un mes, ese mes en donde mi suegra cumplió años, asistimos a la fiesta, me agrado ver al señor Zeke, debo decir que es agradable su compañía, a quien no me esperaba era al abuelo de Eren, Marley, en cuanto cruzamos miradas, estas fueron de rencor, no me quede atrás, no sé qué sabe este viejo decrepito, pero sin duda lo atormenta. _

_Cosa curiosa, no vimos a Reiner tampoco, Eren pregunto_

\- ¿no vendrá? Nunca falta

-oh Eren _contesto Carla_ me pregunto lo mismo

_En la hora del brindis, la Condesa alzo su copa y dio las gracias_

-oh mis queridos familiares, amigos, mucho agradezco su presencia y que recuerden el día en que nací, espero que muchas fiestas me aguarden en un futuro y que ustedes estén presentes, y quiza pueda ver caras nuevas, no lo sé, solo el destino lo sabrá, por otro lado, agradezco principalmente a mi suegro que organizo este evento _el anciano solo levanto su copa_ muchas gracias

_Los aplausos se escucharon, pasamos al salón de baile y Eren hablaba con sus primos, en lo que yo hacía compañía a mi suegra. _

-sé que usted lo entenderá, no creo agradarle mucho al abuelo Marley

_explico Levi_

-es un gran hombre en su lado amable, a mí me ayudo en muchas ocasiones, era solo una chiquilla torpe e inocente

-no me imagino esos calificativos en usted

-ajaja, que alago, cambiando de tema, te agradezco que cuides a Eren, lo noto mucho más feliz ¿algún acontecimiento especial?

-ninguno de momento

\- ¿estás seguro? Los chismes corren y me enteré de que compran artículos de bebé ¿alguna sorpresa para mí?

-vaya que es sorpresa, pero no la que se imagina

_mientras Eren platicaba, su abuelo se acerco_

-necesito hablar con Eren, a solas

_todos de inmediato se apartaron y el castaño miro a su abuelo sonriendo_

\- ¿Qué sucede abuelo?

\- ¿Estas preñado?

\- ¿ah? n-no claro que no, estoy muy seguro de que no ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Londres vive de chismes de la alta sociedad, te han visto a ti y a tu remedo de marido, comprando cosas para infante

-son obsequios, no son para mi

-un amigo mío del colegio Brighton, me dijo que entraras

-vaya que la gente vive de chismes…

-responde

-sí, dentro de un par de meses, Levi me inscribió en el colegio y ya tengo todo jeje

-tus padres no te inscribieron por una razón, llamas mucho la atención, aunque pensándolo bien, quiza así conozcas a un mejor prospecto que ese imbécil

-ya basta, eres mi abuelo y no tienes una idea, de cuanto te amo y respeto, pero estas cruzando una línea, que no te conviene cruzar

-el niño que conocí era educado, mira el tiempo que has pasado con él y eres tú el que ha cruzado la línea de la vulgaridad, teniendo relaciones en el carruaje de tu tío ¿Cómo se te ocurre? _el rostro de Eren se volvió rojo, su cuerpo se tensó y quería a toda costa salir de ahí, pero se quedó ahí, sus piernas fallaron al correr y escucho más_ es por eso que me opuse en el camino que tu padre te llevo, es un camino enfermizo, lo que no sabes, es que quiza tu padre te comprometió con esa familia, cumpliendo su propia fantasía, el casarse con un Ackerman ¿no se te ocurrió?

_Me di cuenta de que todos miraban para un lugar, con asombro, otros con pesar o lastima, miré a donde ellos lo hacían y ahí estaba Eren con su abuelo, me alarmé al notar que su rostro era rojo, que su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos, retenían unas lágrimas. _

-con permiso

_Dijo Levi a Carla, quien dirigió la mirada al lugar al que iba Levi y susurro_

-ay no

_pero Marley, no había terminado el anciano estiro su mano, como era más alto que el joven, acariciar la nuca de su nieto, demostraba protección, pero a la vez, mantenía una posición de sumisión del castaño hacia el abuelo_

-ay mi pobrecito Eren, tan frágil, tan inocente, atrapado en la boca del lobo, pero no te angusties, yo no soy como tu padre, arrojándole perlas a los cerdos, si tú lo deseas, te puedo liberar de ese compromiso, dime ¿Qué querías ser de niño? ¿lo recuerdas? Puedo ayudarte, a que se vuelva realidad

_Levi llego al lado de Eren, paso su brazo la espalda del joven y lo atrajo protectoramente hacia su cuerpo_

_No dijimos nada, solo nos miramos, en malos términos claro está. _

_en todo el salón se sintió una gran tensión, retenían el aliento, era bien sabido que Marley, era un hombre de cuidado, la osadía de Levi hacia Marley, era de gran valentía o de una enorme estupidez, de repente Levi hablo primero_

-un placer verlo de nuevo

_ante la repentina amabilidad, Marley respondió_

-hablaba con mi nieto, si no te importa

-lamento el separarlo de Eren de este modo, pero es bien sabido que no debemos pasar tanto tiempo con las suegras, no es que la mía no sea un encanto, si me permite

_Salimos al jardín, con su mano limpio sus ojos, saque mi pañuelo del saco y limpie sus mejillas, de repente me dijo. _

-gracias

\- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

-n-nada

-Eren… dime

_Me explico lo que su abuelo vio, lo que le dijo y reclamo._

-solo estoy un poco avergonzado, es todo, no creo en sus palabras

-lo siento, tu querías alejarte y sé que no era lugar para hacer eso

_Eren miro al suelo, después sus ojos se posaron en mí y a pesar de que tenían lágrimas, me dijo con una sonrisa. _

-se, se cuál de todos es su carruaje

_Levi abrió los ojos de par en par, ante ese evidente propuesta, mientras Carla se dirigió a Marley, con una ligera molestia_

-abstente de regañar a mi hijo en público,

-se te está saliendo de las manos ese niño

-salió de mis manos, cuando se casó con Levi, y te lo aclarare porque pareces no darte cuenta, Eren lo quiere, se casó al final de cuentas por su elección, si los miras con atención, se protegen mutuamente, ya déjalos en paz

\- ¿se casó por su elección?

-sí, no tienes una idea de que alivio fue para mí, el alivio que debe causarte a ti también

-no sé de qué hablas

_Carla esta vez susurro molesta_

-bien sabes los sentimientos de Eren, anteriores a los eventos de la boda, la angustia de Grisha y la mía, y sobre todo la que debiste sentir al enterarte, y sabes que Grisha tenía miedo de

_Pero Marley hablo molesto_

-eso ya paso, querida, te aprecio con toda mi alma, pero no trates ese tema conmigo, de bastardos, no se habla en esta casa, ya es suficiente que vivan en ella

_Marley se retiró Carla dio un suspiro y prefirió no presionar al anciano, pero mientras en un carruaje_

_El encuentro fue breve, un poco desaliñados, con el cabello alborotado y la ropa arrugada, descansábamos sentados en los asientos, Eren recargo su cuerpo con el mío, me tenía de la mano y jugaba un poco con mis dedos, yo tenía mi barbilla recargada en su cabeza, el silencio lo interrumpió Eren, suspirando pregunto._

\- ¿crees que lo note?

-no lo creo, pero si lo hace y te intenta decir algo

-diré que fue idea tuya

-y que te obligue

-no eso ultimo no

-como quieras

-sabes, he pasado toda mi vida, siguiendo el deseo de los demás, se siente bien decidir por ti, me impulsaste a tomar esas decisiones y no me obligaste a nada el día de la feria, yo quería hacerlo, tenía dudas, pero creo que sabes que cuando digo no, por más que insistas no lo hare, es por eso por lo que no me obligas a nada, desde el principio es así

-cierto ¿ahora si te puedo tocar el trasero?

-eso ya lo haces desde nuestra primera noche juntos, es muy hipócrita que me pidas permiso ahora

-lo voy a tomar por un sí

_Carla charlaba con unos invitados, de repente un mesero se acercó y le susurro en su oído, la mujer pidió disculpas, salió al jardín y se topó con Reiner, al verse se dieron un abrazo_

-oh, cariño, pensé que no vendrías

-siempre te felicito en persona, pero temo que esta vez, me tengo que ir rápido, am ¿Eren está aquí?

-estaba, tuvieron un pequeño percance con Marley, no los he visto, conociendo a tu hermano, se fue a despejar ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada

-anda, come un poco después te vas

-de verdad no puedo

-entonces solo brinda una copa conmigo, entiendo si estas ocupado

_Reiner entro rápido, pues no quería toparse con ciertos rostros, miro para todos lados y no vio a Eren por ningún lado, cosa que lo alivio, pero mientras, Eren y Levi bajaban del carruaje_

_Nos acomodamos la ropa, Eren hacia el nudo de mi corbata y yo arreglaba su cabello con mis dedos._

\- ¿Qué decimos si alguien pregunta?

-mi madre sabe que cuando algo me molesta, doy una vuelta por ahí, antes se angustiaba, ahora no sé qué cara ponga

-ah sí, lo recuerdo

-entra como si nada pasara, él lo mejor

_Entramos, pero al entrar notamos a Reiner ahí, Eren de inmediato se acercó, y el rubio en respuesta, parecía querer escapar, se detuvo pues Carla sostuvo a Reiner de la espalda, para decirle a Eren. _

-oh mira, al fin llego

-si _dijo Eren con sarcasmo_ al fin, te he estado buscando

-tengo trabajo, solo pase a brindar con Carla, si me disculpan

-Reiner _Eren tomo del hombro al rubio con gentileza_ sé por qué no quieres hablar, pero tienes que hacerlo, ya existe alguien de por medio que no tiene la culpa de nada y necesita de ti

-suéltame

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? _Carla se puso en medio, mirándolos con reclamo_ explíquenme

-no es nada, me tengo que ir

-es todo, ya me cansé de que le des la espalda a esto _sin más Reiner se alejó, pero Eren lo siguió_ ¡Reiner!

\- ¡déjame en paz!

_Se fueron, obvio los seguí al igual que su madre, además, una ola de invitados y familiares, querían ver el espectáculo, Eren se puso enfrente y le reclamo. _

-no sabes por lo que está pasando

-solo fue una noche y nada mas

_Reiner se abrió paso y estaba retirándose_

-detente _pero al no hacer caso, Eren grito_ ¡eres peor de lo que imagine!

_Reiner se detuvo en seco, giro su cuerpo hacia Eren y le grito de igual manera_

\- ¡¿y qué sabes tú?! ¡¿me reclamas a mí el darle la espalda a alguien?! Deberías de verte en un maldito espejo

-ya lo sé, se quién soy y lo que hice y ya me disculpé por eso

-te apoye en tu matrimonio, porque, porque tenía la maldita esperanza, de que Levi lo arruinaría, pero no fue así, ya es bien sabido por muchos, lo que siento por ti y la rabia que me da esta situación

_Ante eso, Eren se molestó y le dijo. _

-basta

_Pero Reiner siguió hablando_

\- lo que sentiste por mí, aunque tu sentimiento fue una maldita mentira

-Reiner, ya basta

\- ¡tu amor no vale nada! ¿ahora eres tú el que me quiere juntar a la fuerza con un idiota con el que compartí cama una vez?

_Estaba por interferir, pero Eren tenía la cabeza en alto y contesto_

-el amor que te declaré, es tan falso, como el hombre que pensé que eras, te lo dije, no era correcto sentir lo que sentimos, nos criamos juntos

\- ¡pero no somos hermanos de sangre, yo estaba dispuesto a vivir con el rechazo, pero no tú, tú sigues las ordenes al pie de la letra, fuiste tú el que me que dio esperanza donde no había, yo te amo de verdad que te amo! _Reiner sujeto de los hombros a Eren, de una manera tan fuerte que lo lastimo, pero Eren, soporto el dolor, pues sabía que pasaría si mostraba en su rostro la queja_ ¡y no es justo que vivas con otro lo que debiste vivir conmigo!

_a lo que Eren susurro_

-Farlan espera un hijo tuyo

-no es cierto

-es cierto, adelante, desquítate conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero con Farlan no, no con el niño que espera, ambos cometimos errores Reiner, vivo con eso constantemente, pero yo no te necesito, ni tu a mi

-que fácil para ti decirlo, tú tienes a ese perro infeliz

_las lágrimas de Reiner ya recorrían sus mejillas, al igual que las de Eren, el castaño le susurro aún más bajo y con dolor_

-y no le puedo decir, lo que siento por él, sin pensar en el daño que te hice, por eso te suplico, te lo imploro, no te aferres a ese sentimiento, que no es más que un hermano amando a otro, déjame ir, por piedad a los dos.

_Reiner soltó a Eren y se estaba retirando, pero el castaño, lo sujeto del hombro, el rubio de una manera agresiva, retiro la mano y le contesto con odio_

-claro que te dejo ir, igual tu déjame

-no puedes irte, tienes una responsabilidad ahora, pensé que eras mejor que esto, ahora veo… porque no me quede contigo, eres un cobarde

_Reiner se dio la vuelta, el calor de su enojo lo haría cometer una estupidez, sujeto al castaño, cerro su puño, Carla logro gritar_

-¡Reiner no!

_pero nadie espero, que un tercero se metiera tan rápido a la pelea, con una mano logro tirar a Eren hacia atrás, mientras la otra propinaba un golpe directo en el mentón del rubio, logrando que se fuera de espaldas, quien intervino fue Levi, con todas sus fuerzas le grito al rubio_

\- ¡no te atrevas bastardo!

_El estúpido se levantó, claro, es un soldado, un golpe cualquiera no lo noquearía_

_Reiner se levantó, con mucho esfuerzo, confiado en que ese golpe fue de suerte, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Levi esquivo sus puños y le propino otro, justo en la nariz, el bullicio se escuchó y cuando Levi lanzaba otro golpe, un par de manos detuvieron su puño_

\- ¡ya Levi ya¡ _Eren se aferró a su brazo y le suplico_ ¡por favor, ya no!

_Ya no intente nada, porque Eren me detuvo, pero al menos el bastardo podía escuchar._

\- ¡no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo!

_Reiner se intentó levantar, su nariz y boca escurrían de sangre, no le importo, se levantó para seguir con la pelea, pero Zeke y un par de hombres más sostuvieron a Reiner_

-quieto ahí _ordeno Zeke_ no te hablo como tío Reiner, sino como superior, muévete y te juro que estarás en muchos problemas

\- ¡ese maldito me las pagara!

_Grito aquel perro infeliz, con gusto le habría dado otra paliza, pero Eren… _

-no Levi, ya _el castaño estaba todavía aferrado al brazo de Levi_ por favor

_Me sostuvo tan fuerte, que… que sentí su miedo, su angustia_

_Levi sujeto de los hombros a Eren, quien se movió incomodo_

\- ¿te lastimo?

-n-no yo

-contesta

_El tono que use, no sé si lo asusto, pues me miro con angustia_

-aquí no, por favor

_La Condesa llego furiosa, nos indicó a Zeke, a Reiner, a Eren y a mí, salir de escena para hablar, pero sin ser invitado, el abuelo de Eren también se presentó, estábamos en una habitación, Reiner tenía un pañuelo en la cara, reteniendo el sangrado, yo tome asiento junto a Eren, para desabotonarle la camisa, su madre llego a mi lado y me ayudo. _

-déjame ver Eren _Dijo su madre, al quitar la prenda, había maracas de dedos encajados_ ay, Dios ¿Por qué llegar a esto? ¿Por qué explíquense?

_Le dijimos todo, el motivo de que compráramos ropa de bebé, por qué buscábamos a Reiner_

-en resumen, es todo

_dijo Levi al tiempo que cubría a Eren con la camisa_

_Para mi sorpresa, la Condesa se dirigió hacia Reiner y lo abofeteo a tiempo que grito con mucha rabia_

\- ¡te dije, te lo dije ¿no te lo advertí?! ¡eres peor que una basura, peor que un cobarde, vienes y reclamas hipocresía, amores falsos, cuando te viene bien el saco, te lo advertí también, te dije que dejaras a Eren en paz, que dejaras ese tema del amor de lado, que escándalo por Dios!

-Carla querida _dijo ¨Marley_ tranquila, no pierdas tu porte o te saldrá más que insultos

_la mujer respiro hondo, miro hacia Levi y pregunto_

\- ¿Dónde está Farlan?

-en nuestra mansión

\- ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

-solo nosotros aquí presentes

-mandare por el inmediatamente _Carla se sentó en el sofá de una pieza y sostuvo el puente de su nariz_ debo, hablar con sus padres, antes de que esto se haga más grande

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

_Pregunto Zeke_

-organizar la boda inmediatamente

\- ¡no puede hacerlo, no soy tu hijo para aceptar algo como eso, no eres mi madre!

_grito Reiner, pero Carla se levantó y lo miro con autoridad_

-no, pero soy la mujer que te crio desde que eras un niño, tu padre me encomendó tu cuidado y le hice una promesa a él ¡no a ti! No te queda opción, o yo misma me encargare de hacer tu vida miserable y sabes que lo hare, ¡te lo advertí de niño y te lo recuerdo ahora¡, lastimaste en más de un sentido a mi hijo, y las consecuencias serán caras _entonces Carla recurrió a la crueldad_ te jactas de criticar el matrimonio de Eren, de esperar que Levi falle para tener esperanzas ¡y en la menor oportunidad lo lastimas! No eres mejor que Levi, no eres mejor que nadie aquí presente, al menos Levi da la cara de sus actos, tu por el contrario dejas mucho que desear

_Bueno, eso no lo esperaba, además no se si sentirme alagado o insultado, Reiner bajo la vista y Zeke hablo. _

-si gustas, me presentare en Londres con Eren y Levi, traeré a ese muchachito para que hables con él

-no, iremos todos, el compromiso estará en efecto de inmediato

_La condesa salió, yo me llevé a Eren, y en su antigua habitación, atendí sus heridas, que me alegra que no son graves, entre susurros me dijo. _

-no quería que las cosas se complicaran o que llegaran a ese termino

-tener una granada en la mano, no es de sabios, quiza es mejor así

-yo me casé contigo, porque, porque al final decidí hacerlo, pero, pero Farlan o Reiner, no lo sé Levi, no puedo apoyar eso, no sé cómo termine

_No sabía que decir, solo nos abrazamos en silencio, hasta que le pregunte _

-perdóname si sueno, am, indiscreto ¿tú y Reiner hasta qué punto llegaron?

_en ese momento Carla estaba por entrar y se detuvo al escuchar_

-pues, no a mucho, una vez jugando a hacernos cosquillas, puedo decir que, que no era solo un juego, t-te soy sincero, me sentí, incomodo, antes de que me besara, lo separe de mí, sabes que no te miento y tú sabes que yo era casto en todo sentido cuando me case

-te creo

-al igual que a ti le ponía limites, no llegamos a nada intimo

\- ¿tus padres como reaccionaron cuando se enteraron?

-de mi padre, no lo sé, falleció antes de que pudiera notarlo, pero con mi mamá, bueno, no fue un lindo día,

\- ¿estás seguro de que nunca lo noto?

-n-no, bueno _hablo con duda_ no lo se

-dime loco por preguntar ¿no crees que tu familia se opuso mucho a tu relación con él?

-no comprendo

-en algo tiene razón Reiner, si no son hermanos de sangre ¿para qué oponerse?

-nos criamos juntos

\- ¿eso que? No es excusa suficiente ¿y si nos comprometieron por algo más? ¿algo más que solo una supuesta amistad o mi perdición? ¿Qué tal sí?

_en ese momento entro Carla_

-Eren, perdón por entrar así, estaba preocupada por tus heridas

-no son graves, Levi me estaba curando

-me alegra oírlo, am, ve a la cocina cariño, ahí Sasha te preparo un té para los nervios, necesito hablar con Levi, sobre, sobre qué haremos con Farlan

-entonces me quedo

-él trabaja con Farlan cariño, no tú, necesito saber ciertas cosas

-en eso tienes razón

_Una vez Eren se fue, la mujer me hablo directo_

-lo que sea que piensas, suprímelo, te lo pido

-el hecho de negarlo, me hace a la idea de que tengo razón

-no se puede tener la razón de algo que no es verdad

-una vez pregunte si sabía de la relación de su hijo con Reiner y me contesto que era imposible si se lo preguntaba, bien ¿Por qué es imposible?

-estas metiéndote en un asunto familiar

\- ¿y que no ustedes son mi familia? _ante la pregunta, Carla se quedó callada_ creo, que ese término "familia" es, es más de lo que imagine en un principio, porque si uno las piezas y Reiner es hermano de Eren

-no sigas

-y conociendo la relación anterior de mi padre y del Conde Grisha… eso quiere decir, que posiblemente, también es el mío

_La condesa, ya ni siquiera parpadeo, su rostro era una mezcla de dolor, miedo, vergüenza, asombro y me pregunto con una voz temblorosa. _

\- ¿Quién te dijo?... ¿Cómo sabes?

-sé que su esposo frecuentaba a mi padre, aun casado, dudo que fuera para conversar, si le soy sincero, estoy tan abrumado como usted

-n-no puedes decirle a Eren esto

-debe saber, que lo ayudare a buscar la verdad, donde quiera que se encuentre, donde sea que la hayan escondido, no me puede pedir mentirle a mi esposo

-no sabes toda la verdad _sin más las lágrimas de Carla recorrieron sus mejillas_ lo que puede, causarle a mi familia

-se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano_ ante lo que siguió, Levi puso una sonrisa en sus labios, no de burla, era una sonrisa cálida, como un recuerdo que lo hacía feliz_ soy partidario de la verdad, pero en ocasiones debemos reservarla para el momento idóneo

_No dije nada más, solo me fui de la habitación y al salir, me encontré con Marley, mirándome molesto y apuntándome con su bastón. _

-ten cuidado de que sale de tu boca, muchacho, una palabra de esto a Eren y no te garantizo tu salud

-no agote mi paciencia anciano _dijo Levi a tiempo que arrojaba el bastón_ soy yo el que le advierte, que, si vuelve hacer llorar a mi esposo, me asegurare de que la parca se lo lleve antes de tiempo

_Salí__ de rápido, pues mi paciencia se agotaba, sabrá Dios o el diablo que estarán diciendo. _

_Carla se sentó en la cama y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran, salieron como hacía muchos años no se lo permitía, llego con pasos lentos Marley, que le hablo con dulce voz_

-cuando llego ese niño a sus vidas, les advertí que era una mala idea traerlo a tu hogar, fuiste muy dulce, y ahora la vida te paga con amargura, pero no tiene que ser así

\- ¿y qué propones?

-rompe el compromiso de tu hijo, déjame llevarme a Reiner lejos, a un lugar en donde nadie lo pueda encontrar

_Carla limpio sus lágrimas y miro al anciano con rencor_

\- ¿tal como lo hiciste la última vez? _Carla se levantó, se limpió el rostro_ no aprendes de tus faltas, a pesar de todo, y de lo que he vivido, Reiner y Eren por igual son mis hijos y los voy a proteger, cueste lo que cueste

_Un feliz cumpleaños, se volvió un drama total, viajábamos de nuevo a Londres y al llegar, no veníamos solos, no sabemos que hablo la Condesa con Farlan y Reiner, pero al salir de la habitación, ambos lucían pálidos, no se miraban, recordé ese escenario, ese escenario que viví con Eren, solo que esta vez, la situación era triste, en dos semanas y después de un arreglo con los padres de Farlan, se acordaba que ambos se casarían dentro de 3 días. _

_Farlan regreso con sus padres, Eren estaba totalmente preocupado._

\- ¿crees que le hagan algo malo?

-no lo creo, no te angusties

_De repente escuchamos que tocaron a la puerta, a la indicación de "pase" Hanji entro _

-su madre Conde, está en la sala

-iré enseguida

_Cuando llegamos a su lado, nos comentó de inmediato_

-los padres de Farlan están, satisfechos con la unión y claro está, les vengo a entregar sus invitaciones a la boda

_Eren tomo la suya con una cara preocupada. _

-mamá ¿estas segura de que esto es lo correcto?

-a estas alturas ya no sé qué pensar, estoy viendo lo de la boda, lo de la dote de Farlan, pero ¿tu como estas hijo?

-bien, eso creo, no me agrada estar molesto con Reiner, pero, pero no voy a dejar pasar esto por alto

-te entiendo y una cosa más, hable con Farlan y pidió que fueras su padrino

\- ¿d-de verdad?

-claro que sí, quiero que me acompañes para preparar todo

_Eren estaba entusiasmado, llego el día de la boda, la sorpresa de una petición, fue totalmente inesperada, la Condesa me pidió de favor personal, que fuera padrino de Reiner, solo por Eren acepte esa idea tan loca. Eren fue el de traje de novio de Farlan y yo, por más que lo odie, seré el de Reiner, Eren quiere pasar tiempo con Farlan, para poder consolarlo un poco._

_Era protocolo el entregar un boutonniere para Reiner, entre a su habitación sin siquiera tocar, al voltear el idiota, he de decir que me dio satisfacción el verlo con el rostro hinchado, lleno golpes que lo harán acordarse de mi por varias semanas, sin contenerse me reclamo. _

-debes de estar feliz, restregándome en la cara, como me presentare en la ceremonia

-sin duda alguna, sin embargo _Levi arrojo al tocador el boutonniere, que eran pequeñas rosas y jazmines blancos_ no me imagine que el Reiner que me reclamo por años mi actitud, fuera capaz de esto

-no tienes derecho a juzgarme

-no lo tengo y no lo hago _ante esas palabras, Reiner miro esta vez, no con rencor, si no incrédulo_ me juzgaste una vez sin escucharme, me diste la espalda cuando te necesite, dijiste que eras mi amigo, pero no fue verdad, me acusaste con todo el peso de la ley, cuando fui inocente, pero ya no importa, dicen que en las buenas y las malas, sabes quienes son tus amigos, es obvio que lo nuestro solo fueron palabras, aun así, te deseo suerte en este matrimonio, por el bien de tu hijo

_sin darle la oportunidad de contestar, Levi se marchó, Reiner se miró en el espejo, noto todas las heridas de su rostro, las cuales le hicieron recordar sus actos pasados, dicen que el Karma se encarga de la de injusticia ¿pero realmente se merecía lo que le estaba pasando? Se levanto, se colocó a mala gana el boutonniere y salió de la habitación.

_Por su lado Eren, estaba con aquella modista que una vez arreglo su vestido, solo que esta ocasión, arreglaba el traje de Farlan, este último tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, no decía ni una palabra, la modista y Eren se miraron y recordaron un poco la situación de su boda, solo que esta vez, el ambiente era triste, Farlan tenía un rostro al punto del llanto, por esta vez, no se sabía que decir o como consolar a un novio a punto de ir al altar, con ese rostro lleno de pesar, una vez la modista termino, Farlan se miró al espejo, pero aparto rápidamente la vista, se dirigió a Eren y le pregunto_

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? El día de su boda, dio de que hablar, se dijo que una pareja, que recién se conocía, se veían tan feliz al caminar a un matrimonio forzado, que el novio lució un vestido hermoso, a pesar de que es mal vista esa costumbre, sin embargo lo llevaba orgulloso, dejando sin habla a quien le veía, este novio le dijo unas palabras al oído al novio de un traje negro, que tiene la peor de las famas, sin embargo, tras esas palabras en secreto, beso en la palma de la mano a su prometido, mostrando una devoción que no debía existir, que el beso fue pasional, cosa que no debió ocurrir, lo veo...no tienen ni medio año conociéndose y … y se ven felices ¿Qué debo hacer para que eso me ocurra a mí?

_Eren apretó los ojos un poco, arrugando la frente, pues era obvio que le dolía escuchar eso, era como si se lo echaran en cara o mas bien, él se sentía culpable, de tener algo que Farlan quiza no tendría, a pesar de todo, le dijo la verdad_

-Levi puso de su parte, yo también, nos conocimos una semana antes y pusimos reglas, las respetamos, no sé qué hablaste con Reiner, esa noche que los encontramos

-ya no quería verlo, y era obvio que el tampoco, es mi culpa todo esto

-es de los dos, y-yo, yo no conocí, a Levi en las mismas circunstancias, pero en algo tenía razón Violeta aquí presente, yo ya estaba embelesado con Levi, le tenía cariño, por eso asistir a mi boda, no fue un martirio, por eso rechacé a Reiner

_entonces la modista, toco el rostro de Farlan, con un aire maternal_

-la mayoría de los novios, en estos casos, tienen una cara triste o molesta, Eren tenía dudas, pero tú, parece que asistirá a un funeral ¿consideras que haces lo correcto?

-no

-no lo hagas entonces, he visto a lo largo de mi carrera a muchos novios, no tienes que pasar por esto

-el señor Levi y Eren, trabajaron en ello, creo que puedo trabajar también para que funcione, no por mi bien, por el de mi hijo

_Farlan se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe, Violeta miro a Eren, suspiro profundo y al decir su pensar, lo hizo con un nudo en su garganta_

-bueno, esto es triste, dije que el adorno de un novio es su sonrisa, pero, ¿Cómo sonreír en su situación? y sus ojos, parecen pozos, de esos en donde ni siquiera escuchas o ves el agua en el fondo

-lo sé

_Eren llego a mi lado, se miraba cabizbajo, nos sentamos del lado del novio, ambos llevábamos trajes de color negro, y la Condesa un vestido color azul cielo, de repente llego Reiner, se colocó en medio del altar, a diferencia mía, lucia enojado, ni siquiera volteo a ver a los invitados, Eren recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y lo tome de la mano con fuerza, le susurre. _

-tranquilo, estará bien

_La marcha nupcial comenzó, al levantarnos, lo primero que notamos, fue el rostro de Farlan, ni el maquillaje lograba ocultar, las ojeras por no dormir y esos ojos tristes, Reiner ni siquiera lo miraba, al llegar al altar y sentarnos para escuchar a misa, notamos que ellos no se miraron, una vez termino, se colocaron las alianzas y el beso, que se supone debían darse, no ocurría, tardaron un poco en hacerlo, algo oprimió mi pecho, al ver tanta indiferencia, finalmente de una manera casi robótica, Reiner beso de manera breve en los labios a Farlan, caminaron hacia el carruaje, pero no hubo una marcha a solas, Carla los acompaño, en el banquete, se notaba la pesadez de los novios, el brindis era sin duda alguna incómodo._

_El marqués hablo de lo mucho que le complacía tal unión, la Condesa hablo por un matrimonio feliz, parecía burla mencionar felicidad, ninguno de ellos se miró siquiera, la música comenzó a sonar, era un vals sumamente tranquilo, Claro de luna de Debussy, estaba charlando con Zeke, pero llego un momento en que esa música tan, tan relajante me hizo mirar hacia mi costado y ahí estaba Eren, hablando con su madre y con Farlan, como si adivinara mi pensamiento, Zeke comento. _

-tienes mucha suerte

-lo sé, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

_Le conté de mis sospechas, tampoco lo negó, solo me miro y pregunto _

-no lo sabe Eren ¿verdad?

-tengo, un conflicto si decirle o no

-bueno, entre más rápido de les la medicina, ira sanando, aunque sea difícil de tragar, se que esta boda les abrió los ojos a los dos en más de un sentido

-hmp, pensé que mi padre, seria mas benevolente con su hijo, ese hijo que tuvo con el Duque ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-se que tu vida fue un infierno Levi, pero, mereces escuchar esto, tu padre no sabía que Reiner era su hijo, algo muy malo paso, pero como ya dije, deben averiguarlo en su hogar, si quieres decirle a Eren, dile, sé que lo apreciara, pero no juzguen todavía

_Me levante, me acerque a Eren y lo invite a bailar, poco a poco lo saque de la fiesta, y nos fuimos al carruaje, me miro extrañado, al final me dijo. _

\- ¿está todo bien?

-lo va a estar

_Eran como las 3 de la tarde, lo lleve a un lugar, que se recordara, fuimos a ese parque, donde tuvimos nuestra primera conversación, curiosamente, fue de tener hijos, me sorprendió escuchar de sus labios. _

\- ¿Qué pasara el día que no nos quede opción? El día en que seamos padres ¿lo haremos bien?

-ni idea, pensé que no querías condenar a un niño a mi cuidado

-jeje, igual dijiste, que no tenias mucho que ofrecerme, pero me has dado demasiado, no tenía expectativas, te fui conociendo y comencé a tenerlas, mencionaste, que la vida nos da una bofetada o nos da suerte, te conteste que el amor no era cosa de suerte, ahora empiezo a pensar, que tal vez lo sea, tuve suerte de conocerte, en circunstancias normales, no creo que ocurriera, no se porque, es un presentimiento

_No sabia que decir, muchas veces me ha dejado callado, sin saber como corresponder, aunque la respuesta, me la dio su madre, el día que nuestro primer beso consensuado "las personas cambian" yo cambie, Eren también, me pregunto ¿Cómo seremos mañana? _

-tengo que decirte algo

_Y se lo dije, su rostro fue de horror, su respiración era agitada, tenia una mezcla de querer llorar, gritar, pero solo me abrazo, enterró su rostro en mi pecho, y dijo en lamentos. _

-qué horror, Dios mío ¿y qué tal si me hubiera ido con él? ¿Qué tal sí, hubiera llegado mas lejos?

_Levi cubrió la boca de Eren, junto frente con él y le susurro_

-sssh, no pienses en eso que no ocurrió, no es culpa tuya…

_Cubrir su boca hasta que dejo de llorar, pero unas palabras se escucharon entre la palma de mi mano_

-quiero ir a casa

_No fuimos, sin siquiera decir adiós a los demás, todo el camino lucia pálido, pensé que hablaríamos al respecto cuando se clamara, pero no ocurrió, un día llego y se fue, de repente, en la noche cuando regrese del trabajo, entre a la habitación y la luz estaba apagada, solo alcance a ver con la luz del pasillo, un par de perros a los pies de la cama y un cuerpo envuelto de pies a cabeza._

_No quise perturbarlo, solo me metí a la cama, intente conciliar el sueño, de repente, sentí como su cuerpo se acercaba al mío, por instinto lo abrace, bese su cabeza y le murmure. _

-te lo dije una vez, todos los caminos que crucé, me llevaron contigo, igual te ocurrió a ti

\- ¿y en que camino nos separamos? La brecha es muy larga, todo, puede ocurrir

_¿separarnos? ¿lo dirá en serio? _

-lo prometí, es hasta que la muerte nos separé ¿no es así como lo prometiste también?

-lo hice

_Me separe de él, quería ver su rostro y como lo imagine, estaba lleno de "quizás o que hubiera pasado" me evitaba la mirada._

\- ¿sigues culpándote por lo ocurrido?

-no es fácil de asimilar, me he contenido bastante, quería reclamarle a mi madre, pero no creo que sea prudente, luego vienen los pensamientos impropios, muchas veces pensé en irme con Reiner, ahora se que tome la elección correcta en no hacerlo, aun así, me siento, asqueado, recordando que deseaba una vida a su lado ¿te lo imaginas?

-por eso estas así, deja de imaginarte algo que no ocurrió, yo no me lo imagino, lo que pasa ahora es lo que te debe de importar

-ya lo sé, se todo eso, de verdad, es solo que…

-te autocompadeces

-creo que si

-eso es malo

-ya lo sé, pero pienso en tantas cosas a la vez, que mi mente no está en calma

\- ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-ya me ayudas, solo cállate y abrázame

_Al día siguiente, desperté, Eren estaba sentado en la cama mirándome, esta vez su rostro lucia mas descansado. _

\- ¿te sientes mejor?

_No me contesto, me siguió mirando y de repente pregunto._

\- ¿entonces Reiner es tu hermano también?

-ya lo sabes

\- ¿eso te hace mi cuñado?

_Eso, eso me dio escalofríos el siquiera pensarlo _

-am, supongo

_De repente Eren me mostro una hoja, llena de garabatos con los nombres de nuestros padres, el de Reiner y los nuestros. _

-por eso estaba así ayer, no me cuadraba la idea de que no tengamos parentesco

-claro que no lo tenemos…

\- ¿ahora el tema incestuoso no parece agradarte?

-lo dije de broma y claro que no tenemos parentesco, tenemos padres distintos, el único que comparte nuestra mala suerte es Reiner iug

-si porque mi mamá y mi papá me tuvieron a mí, tu tienes a tu mamá y a tu papá y Reiner es unión de mi papá y tu papá

-ya listo, no compartimos genes

-osea que también soy tu cuñado

-ya cállate

\- ¿crees que mi padre me caso contigo por esto?

-no estoy seguro, pero podría ser

_Me fui al trabajo, al llegar salude a las secretarias, llegue a mi oficina e Isabel me trajo mi café, de repente vi una figura familiar, ese era Farlan, que me saludo_

-buenos días

_Obvio que me sorprendió_

\- ¿Qué no deberías estar en tu luna de miel?

-no hubo tal luna _contesto Farlan ligeramente molesto_ no voy a pasar la semana al lado de ese, pff, además se fue, lo llamaron a su cuartel y no quiero pasar el día solo ¿me puedo quedar a trabajar?

-adelante

_Farlan salió e Isabel comento _

-debería hablar con él, Señor, lo veo muy mal

-hablare de eso cuando él lo desee

_La tarde paso, se acercaba la hora de la comida, anunciaron la llegada de Eren, pero al bajar a la recepción, Farlan estaba charlando con él, me miraron y Farlan estaba por irse, sin embargo, Eren lo tomo de la mano diciéndole. _

-acompáñanos

_Pero se negó. _

_un recuerdo nocturno invadió a Farlan, la noche de bodas había llegado, pero Reiner simplemente se sentó en un sofá, prendió la televisión y no se movió, Farlan llego a su lado y le dijo con voz tímida_

-tenemos que hablar

-vamos a tener toda una vida para hablar

-pero esto es urgente

-si por lo del bebé, ya lo sé, se que es un niño inocente de nuestra estupidez, accedí a esto, solo por él, porque se que no es criarte en una familia, solo, es eso

_el joven llego a un sanitario del banco, se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar_

_Cuando me despedí de Eren, me dijo que me esperaba para cenar, pero un recuerdo hizo que sonriera de una manera melancólica_

-no se que horarios tenga en el escuela, quiza ya no voy a poder venir a comer contigo

\- el quizás es una palabra, muy variante, es una probabilidad, pero no es seguro

-cierto, me tengo que ir, adiós

-cuídate

_Eren regreso a la mansión, como hacia en su tiempo libre, se la pasaba buscando pistas, lugares extraños, pero no tenia suerte, Hotei y Koban eran su compañía en búsqueda de pistas, bien dicen que la suerte es cuestión de estar en el momento, tiempo y lugar correcto, pero, ¿Quién no asegura que esa es la receta del destino? Hotei comenzó a ladrarle a una pared, Eren se acercó, alzo a su mascota en brazos y hablo en tono molesto_

-eres un perrito escandaloso _Hotei se retorció un poco en los brazos de Eren, pero el castaño noto que Koban que era más tranquilo, también le gruñía a la pared, esta estaba a un lado del mueble, era más bien un ropero, el cual era imposible de recorrer, así que dio un golpe en la pared de al lado y escucho un fondo hueco_ ok eso es raro _Eren comenzó a buscar en todos lados, movió los libros, los cuadros, las lámparas_ ay ¿Cómo voy a entrar? _analizando su situación, se sentó en la cama, los perros seguían ladrando hacia la pared, pero no sabia a que le ladraban, hasta que vio a los perros moverse, entrar al ropero y seguir ladrando_

-grrrr garf

-garf

\- ¿podría ser? _el castaño se metió al ropero, era grande, fue al fondo y los perros comenzaron a rascar en una esquina, Hotei hasta daba pequeños saltos, empujando con sus patitas el suelo, como si pudiera moverlo, no era diferente de ver a un zorro cazando ratones_ buena idea

_el castaño aparto las cosas del interior del ropero, tomo un poco de impulso y con el costado de su hombro, dio un golpe tan fuerte, que la madera del fondo se rompió, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Eren no pudo evitar dar un grito al notar a la rata que salía corriendo a toda velocidad, no sin antes pasar por su cuerpo, Koban y Hotei corrieron tras ella, mientras Eren alzaba la mirada para contemplar que había descubierto_

_Llegue a casa, pero no vi a Eren por ningún lado, pregunte a uno de los empleados_

-el amo Eren se la paso en la parte de arriba, pero no lo hemos visto bajar

\- ¿Dónde está Hanji?

-ella se esta encargando de los establos, por eso no está aquí

_Subí, llame a Eren un par de veces, pero no me respondió, de repente vi que Hotei y Koban salían de una habitación, era la de mi padre, cuando estuvo en vida, corriendo a saludarme, pero los ignore, entre pero no vi a nadie, mientras Hotei rogaba mi atención, Koban entro al ropero, entre junto con él y ahí estaba Eren, sentado dándome la espalda, intente bromear, ante el asombro de haber descubierto esa habitación, a pesar de estar llena de más libros y de armas militares. _

-solo nos falta encontrar al león y a la bruja ¿crees que el señor Fauno ande por aquí?

_Pero no me respondió, preocupado me acerque, me coloque enfrente de el y lo primero que noto es que tenia en sus manos unos libros de color negro, me arrodille, toque su rostro y al alzarlo, era un mar de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban, se arrodillo junto a mi y me abrazo, en lamentos… dijo_

-mi abuelo es un monstruo


	13. Chapter 13

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 13**

**3 HISTORIAS**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: AL FINAL DEL FIC**

**EREN: **

_Fue la suerte la que me hizo encontrar esa habitación, que pasara la rata y Hotei la detectara, que mis perros me guiaran hasta donde se encontraba la verdad, después de que me recupere del asco, al sentir que la rata corría por mi cuerpo, alce la mirada era una habitación amplia, tenía muebles con libros, algunas piezas de joyería, lo que llamó mi atención fueron las armas, sables, escopetas, rifles, espadas, cuchillos militares. Me acerqué curioso y encontré además algo que atrajo mi atención. Era un par de libros color negro, parecidos a los que una vez, le vi en las manos a mi suegra, e incluso a mi padre, los tomé entre mis manos y uno de ellos tenía el nombre de Grisha, el otro Kenny. Entonces lo comprendí todo._

_Eren estaba en los brazos de Levi, recuperando su voz, pues el llanto se la había arrebatado_

-mi abuelo es un monstruo

-sssh sssh _con delicadeza, Levi sujeto el rostro del castaño, con sus pulgares limpio sus mejillas y pregunto_ ¿Qué sucedió?

-tengo, las bitácoras de nuestros padres

\- ¿las que?

-sabes que mi familia es militar por linaje, pero la corona tenía miedo de que algún día los Jaeger se revelarán contra el reino, al igual que las tropas que comandaban, entonces, los hicieron jurar, anotar cada hazaña, cada vergüenza, su vida personal, sin excepción alguna, es un diario, dirían muchos, pero un diario no es tan detallado, no contiene muertes, o pensamientos infames.

-los leíste

-no todo, solo que me debía importar

_Levi me levanto del suelo, salimos del ropero, tomo el diario de su padre y pregunto _

-descubramos todo desde el inicio, como dices, solo que realmente importa

**KENNY ACKERMAN: (Primera Historia) **

**01 de febrero 1856**

_Se supone que esto lo tengo para anotar mi vida a partir de mi servicio militar, que fastidio, bien todo comenzó con el pie izquierdo en tal servicio, no destaque en muchas actividades, tener 11 años no te ayuda, aunque, siendo sincero Grisha, parece que lo hace todo muy fácil, y eso que es un año menor que yo, son muchas veces las que me derroto en esgrima, tiene una puntería envidiable, sabe montar a caballo, supongo que es natural, su familia es Jaeger, "la guerra corre por sus venas y su corazón es un cañón" es lo que muchos dicen ¿Cómo demonios pretenden que supere a mi amigo cuando él tiene el talento natural? Mi padre esta frustrado. _

_No comprendo porque antes nos dejaban jugar juntos y ahora no, parece que no les agrada la idea, me importa una mierda, en cuanto salga de aquí, lo primero que hare es ir de pesca con mi amigo, eso es mucho mejor, a escuchar gritos en mi cara todo el maldito día. _

**25 de diciembre 1856**

Me reuní con mi familia después de muchos meses, es para pasar la festividades, por fin veo a Grisha, me llega la noticia de que lo entrenaran en casa, me alegro por él, esa idea lo tiene entusiasmado, y no voy a negar, que me da algo de envidia saber que se convertirá en un gran militar, tal como toda su familia. Se que nos separaremos un largo tiempo, espero que las cosas no cambien entre los dos.

**01 de Enero 1861 **

He regresado de mis estudios académicos, a los 16 años no piensas en tu futuro, la verdad me daba igual todas las reglas, las personas, además, no debía pensar, mi padre se encargó de planear toda mi vida, me casaran dentro de poco con una mujer algo, simple, no se me ocurre algo mejor o peor para describirla, aceptada con todas las de la ley ese matrimonio, las dotes gratis en estos tiempos no se deben desperdiciar.

**15 de Enero 1861**

Hoy se celebra mi compromiso, mi padre dice que la berrinchuda de mi futura esposa, quiso conocerme antes de la boda, no veo la diferencia, ahora no se describir cuanto me alegra, pude verlo entre los invitados que asistirán a mí boda, se dejó crecer un poco el pelo, dejo de usar esa gorra ridícula que traía de niño, para portar ahora un traje de gala militar, me saludo un poco con la mano, pero sé que algo cambio en mi al verlo, era como si, todo lo que había buscado en la vida, se resumía en solo poder hablar con él, no pedí el tiempo en saludarlo, me sorprendió que solo me dijera.

-felicidades, espero que seas feliz

\- ¿lo dices en serio? Todos estos años de no vernos ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió decirme?

-ajaja, pues lo lamento _Contesto Grisha poniendo un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja_ para mí fue sorpresa la invitación y solo le deseo a un viejo amigo felicidad, no le veo lo malo, aunque si lo que buscas es otra respuesta, me da gusto verte

\- ¿solo eso?

-no sé qué quieres

Lo invite a seguirme, platicamos en un balcón, por horas y horas, el resto de la fiesta no me importo, pero Grisha al contario parecía consternado. Asustado por la reprimenda de su padre, logre tomarlo de la mano y preguntar por otra reunión, no me contesto en su momento.

**30 de Enero 1861**

Cada vez que lo veo, mis sentidos me traicionan, me vuelvo más torpe, solo deseo estar en su presencia, creo que, creo que me enamore

**05 de Marzo 1861**

No quiso corresponder en su momento a estos sentimientos, me tacho de inmoral, pero algo en mi sabía que solo debía presionarlo, que mi paciencia seria recompensada, sabía que era el indicado, porque solo con él deseaba pasar mi tiempo, ser tolerante, escucharlo, me interesaban sus sueños, sus problemas, con Grisha no había momentos incomodos, era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía con esa mujer, con Kuchel, sé que existe un compromiso, pero, pero no pienso seguirlo, no lo deseo.

**14 de Mayo 1861 **

El padre de Grisha, sabe mis intenciones, se enteraron de una manera indecente, el mío de igual manera, después de darme una paliza, al enterarse que rompí el voto de castidad, me mando a Arabia, lo que me preocupa, es saber que paso con Grisha, de igual manera su padre no es benevolente

**15 de Mayo de 1861 **_esta hoja, está escrita con caligrafía torpe, solo un par de líneas, en una hoja casi en blanco_

Me casaron a la fuerza, podría decirse, que a punta de pistola

**3 de Junio1862**

Llegue a Estados Unidos de América, en las paginas anteriores había escrito mi experiencia en este lugar, las vidas que quite y las que conocí, en mi último día en el infierno, me encontré cara a cara, con quien no pensé en jamás volver a ver, por las circunstancias en las que nos separamos, Grisha estaba ahí, pero ni siquiera volteo a verme, viajamos juntos en el mismo avión para ir a concluir una ceremonia de graduación en Londres, en todo el camino me evito.

Fue en la fiesta que logre hablarle, pero me respondió con hostilidad y si mal no recuerdo con un.

-piérdete

\- ¿Por qué esa maldita actitud?

-oh disculpa, pero no quiero dar de que hablar ahora

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, obvio no lo iba a dejar ir así de fácil, lo alcancé, cuando estaba saliendo de la fiesta, de manera rápida entre en su carruaje y en un ambiente más cómodo, le dije.

-lo lamento de verdad, si de algo sirve que lo sepas, de haber podido, habría ido a buscarte, pero, pero creo que el destino nos volvió a reunir

\- ¿Qué piensa tu esposa de esto? Del recitar poesías baratas a cualquiera

-sabes que me obligaron a casarme y no eres cualquiera

-cómo sea que fuere, estas casado y yo comprometido

\- ¿te vas a casar?

-es lo que planea mi padre, la que será mi esposa es alemana, de buena familia según se

\- ¿y lo aceptas? ¿siquiera la conoces?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, te dejare de camino a la estación de tren, pero llegando ahí debes bajar de este carruaje y no voltear atrás, fue lindo lo que tuvimos y no importa cuánto te ame, no podemos estar juntos, estas casado y es todo

Estaba por bajar en ese instante, pero entonces unas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos "cuanto te ame" lo mire a los ojos y aunque puso resistencia en un principio, nos besamos y nos entregamos a ese deseo de intimidad, llegamos a un hotel y ahí pasamos la noche, fue cuando una pregunta que hizo me helo la sangre "¿Qué sigue ahora?" la verdad no sabía, pero fui honesto.

-estoy casado, pero jamás he concluido mi matrimonio, no he compartido cama con esa mujer que es ahora mi esposa, no puedo escapar de ahí, sin que se vaya mi vida en ello, si soy honesto, tu padre, fue a mi casa un día después de separarnos, amenazo a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermano, dijo que si no me casaba en ese instante, sabríamos lo que era el infierno ¿te has casado con un francotirador apuntándole a la cabeza de tu familia?

\- ¿Qué?...

Pregunto con horror

-si decía "No Acepto" una bala pararía en el cráneo de toda mi familia, en el mío me daba igual siendo honesto

-cómo lo siento, no pensé que mi padre… fuera ese tipo de persona

-da igual, oye, de verdad lamento, el tener que humillarte, sé que no mereces el lugar de amante

\- ¿me propones ser eso? Si que es humillante

-sé que me dirás que "no", pero al menos, debes saber, que, a partir de este momento, no compartiré cama, más que contigo, no me importa… lo que pase después.

**07 de Febrero de 1863 **

Mi relación con Grisha a pesar de ser a escondidas, cada día crece más, nuestras familias han unido intereses militares de otra manera, la fachada de que Grisha no decline a su propuesta de matrimonio y que yo siga casado, nos ha permitido de nuevo acercarnos en público, recuperar esa amistad, pero tras el escenario, recuperar nuestro amor, pero algo se complicó ayer, llevo mucho tiempo de casado y no he tocado a la que es ante los ojos del hombre es mi esposa, las excusas de que estoy cansado por los entrenamientos, o mis regresos de las misiones militares, ya no sirven en estos meses.

Tengo semanas de descanso y ella lo sabe, me reclamo pasar esos días con Grisha, me cuestiono si mi amistad con él, era más importante que nuestro matrimonio o el tener descendencia con ella, le dije, que era de esa manera, no era importante para mí, un par de meses después mi madre me dio un sermón de que era esencial complacer las necesidades afectivas del matrimonio, pero no deseaba nada con ella.

Pero la verdad era que Grisha y yo, teníamos otros planes.

**01 de Mayo de 1863**

Era el día de una fiesta memorable, ganamos la guerra contra Dinamarca, era un logro personal de la familia Ackerman, que nunca tuvo suerte en el ámbito militar, un clan de banqueros e inversionistas, dirigió una pequeña batalla y la gano, entre el calor de la celebración en casa de mis padres, termine haciendo una estupidez, el alcohol no es un buen aliado en las buenas decisiones, pero en las infames, no existe mejor socio que ese maldito.

Hoy amanecí en cama de Kuchel, esa cama que no comparto con ella desde el momento que me case, debo decir que me dio rabia y culpa, pero, no era algo que yo quisiese, no era algo que deseara, aun así, lo sentí como una traición hacia Grisha, pero fui lo suficientemente cobarde para no decir ni una palabra.

**15 de Julio de 1863**

Me han mandado a otra guerra, luchar en nombre de Inglaterra, no me sorprende que en poco tiempo, y a su edad, Grisha tenga un rango elevando, era Mayor de nuestra tropa, nos dirigió con gran precisión, pero su prueba recién comenzaba, en nuestra trinchera, nuestro Coronel pereció por una bala perdida, toda nuestra tropa no tenía experiencia, eran solo soldados de clase 1 y 3, yo era el único sargento, por lo tanto, Grisha estaba al mando, y la lucha comenzó, no dudamos en seguirlo.

**25 de Septiembre de 1863**

Regresábamos a nuestros hogares, con las medallas en el pecho, fue entonces que Grisha me hizo una pregunta esa noche.

\- ¿vamos a vivir así por siempre?

-ya hablamos al respecto, cuando cumplas los 18 años, podremos irnos sin importar las consecuencias

-te soy sincero, tengo miedo de esto, de lo que dirá mi padre, o mi abuelo, sabes lo, lo terribles que son

-lo se _Dando un beso en su frente, Kenny sostuvo en sus brazos a Grisha_ pero solo es un momento, solo son unos meses

-además, no es lo único que me duele, sabes que somos dominantes, no podemos tener hijos

-eso no es verdad

-es casi imposible

-no necesito un hijo para ser feliz, contigo me basta, basta y sobra

\- ¿estás seguro de eso?

-pues, podemos intentarlo, es la parte divertida

Me ilusiona tener un hijo con Grisha, sé que es imposible, pero será la emoción más grande de mi vida si sucede.

**26 de Septiembre de 1863**

Grisha estaba con los altos mandos, después de meses en guerra, por fin pudieron localizarme, el telegrama que recibí, helo mi sangre, jamás en el tiempo que llevo de vida, sentí tanto miedo, tanto pánico, he cruzado campos de batalla, con balas recorriendo mis pasos, pero nunca experimente este terror, al caminar al teléfono más cercano.

Llame, y me contesto Kuchel para confirmar, que estaba esperando un hijo, mientras escribo esto, le dije a Grisha, que tenía un asunto urgente con mis padres, así que parto hacia Londres ahora mismo.

**30 de Septiembre de 1863 **

Discutí con Kuchel, no quería un bebé ahora con los planes que tenía con Grisha tan cercanos, entre el calor de mi enojo, la empuje, eso causo que se fuera de espaldas, no sé qué demonios ocurrió, pero estuve a punto de patearla en el estómago, mientras escribo aun mi corazón palpita, estuve a punto de hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios hare ahora?

**23 de Noviembre de 1863 **

Esto nadie lo sabe, excepto Kuchel y yo, y aquel que lea alguna vez esto, llegue a mi limite, por suerte, Grisha fue enviado al extranjero el 10 de Octubre, convenientemente, puedo ocultar este embarazo, lo veré, de regreso en un par de meses y al fin, podremos huir juntos, pero, pero me temo que este estorbo que esta por nacer, lo arruine. Así que, le pedí a Kuchel abortar, después de insultarme, intento golpearme, pero no se lo permití, esta zorra no me tratara a su antojo, fue cuando la violencia doméstica, comenzó.

**24 de Diciembre de 1863 **

No importa cuánto la golpee, no me atrevo a dar el golpe final, aplastar ese bulto que se asoma en su vientre, tiene 8 meses, sé que entre más tiempo pase, más peligroso es deshacerse de ellos, Grisha regresa… en Febrero…

**25 de Diciembre de 1863**

Me atreví, al fin me atreví, pero solo logre que saliera antes de tiempo, Kuchel no dijo nada que me culpara, les dijo a los doctores, que resbalo, más le vale decirlo, con ese miedo me conformo.

Hoy recibí palmadas en mi espalda, felicitándome… por el nacimiento de ese niño… además prematuro, dan la esperanza de que sobreviva. ¿en qué me convertí?

**29 de Enero de 1864**

Alcance a Grisha…en Paris, hicimos el amor, como nunca, prometimos muchas cosas, que espero sean verdad, regresamos a Londres esta misma tarde.

**03 de Febrero de 1864**

Todo salió mal, sabía que no podía ocultar a ese bastardo por siempre, Grisha me rechazo en todo sentido, lo que me dijo "debes de estar ahí… para tu hijo, no dejare a un niño sin padre" … Al demonio ese bastardo…

Se que lo que escribo esta mal, pero me desespera esta situación, no quiero perder a Grisha, de verdad no quiero.

**18 de Abril de 1864**

Recibí la peor de las advertencias, mi madre llego desesperada a la mansión, pues el cuerpo de mi hermano fue encontrado, con una nota que decía "te lo advertí" mi madre desconsolada, me pregunto si es que acaso mi hermano cruzaba malos pasos, pero la realidad era, que era el castigo de la familia Jaeger, tenía miedo de lo que venía o de lo que le hicieron a Grisha, pues no supe más de él, aun así, intente buscarlo.

**19 de Mayo de 1864**

Mi padre esta vez fue el que pereció, un balazo a quemarropa en el corazón, parte de mi dolor aumento, en saber qué tipo de castigo venia después, tras leer aquella nota pegada en su cuerpo "si buscas, encuentras, así que deja de buscar" lo que me llena de rabia, es que en los periódicos solo pusieron que murió de causas naturales.

**20 de Junio de 1864**

Mi madre esta vez fue la víctima "espero que te quede claro esta vez" decía esa nota, pero gracias a Dios, sus heridas sanaran

**02 de Octubre de 1864**

creo que este es el declive de mi cordura, pues acabo de recibir una nota a mi puerta, quien me la entrego… me dejo sin habla.

-buenas tardes

Dijo aquel hombre rubio, que era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Grisha, Zeke Jaeger, quise gritar, matarlo ahí mismo, pero entro sin invitación y extendió hacia mí una carta, que me desconcentro de aquellos pensamientos "PARA: Kenny Ackerman". Al abrir esa carta encontré un par de notas, la primera decía.

"lamento lo que ocurrió, de verdad lo siento, pero debes detenerte, antes de que esto empeore, mi hermano, sabe lo ocurrido en más de un sentido, y gracias a su intervención tu madre está a salvo, sin embargo, debo advertirte, que no podremos vernos más, hacerlo sería la sentencia de muerte, no solo mía, sino la del resto de tu familia, no me alcanzara la vida para que me perdones en dejar nuestros planes atrás, pero me entenderás, cada vez que veas a tu hijo"

Su nota termino, la segunda decía

"Cuando llego la oscuridad, me perdí en lúgubres tugurios, pero una luz apareció para guiarme. Esa luz fue tu compañía, que consiguió darme apoyo cuando más lo necesite. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias por existir, sé que te digo hoy adiós, pero ten por seguro, que te conservare en mis memorias por siempre".

-ya déjalo ir _soltó Zeke con una voz tranquila_ empeorará para ti, tengo ordenes de arremeter contra tu madre, después de ella, será tu esposa e hijo

\- ¿y por qué no empezaron por ahí?

Primero me miro con sorpresa, la crueldad de mis palabras, no las medí, pero me contesto muy tranquilo, dándome una verdad.

-mi padre no es estúpido, sabe que los odias, yo no pensé que tanto, deje la nota que mi hermano me encomendó, es un favor, pero en realidad, es a otro asunto al que he venido, te han dado de baja del ejército, es obvio que la carrera que brillara es la de mi hermano, la tuya está detrás de un escritorio, cuidando los intereses monetarios de esta gran nación

\- ¿darme de baja del ejercito?

-ya es un hecho, evítate la pena de comprobarlo, pero estas noticias, no es a lo único que he venido.

**30 de Octubre de 1864**

Desperté en el hospital, reconozco que, si se trata de advertencias, la familia Jaeger, es experta, estoy en el hospital desde ese día en que recibí las notas, y desde que Zeke me golpeo, temía por la seguridad de Grisha, mi corazón duele, mi angustia se hace grande ¿sería un hombre capaz de matar a su hijo? En mi condición y en la del padre de Grisha, creo que sí.

Ya no es necesaria esta bitácora, estas son las últimas palabras que escribiré, ahora mis secretos serán solo míos.

**Eren:**

_Levi arrojo con furia ese cuaderno, salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos y molestos, fui tras él, lo alcance e intente acercarme, pero arrojo mi mano. _

-Levi

\- ¡no, nada de lo que digas, va a cambiar esto, sabía que ese maldito no me quería, lo sabía, soy el producto del odio, de un error, debí morir, debí hacer la única cosa que hubiera alegrado a mi padre!

_Lo deje hablar, sacar todo su dolor, hasta que solo salió de su boca un jadeo, me acerque de nuevo y lo abrace, me correspondió, clavo su rostro en mi cuello, mientras yo sobaba su espalda._

-pero estas aquí, a pesar de todo, estas aquí

\- ¿Cómo puedes esperar amor de alguien como yo?

_Eren se separó de Levi, sujeto con rudeza su rostro y entre lágrimas respondió_

-lo espero, lo espero con toda la fuerza de mi corazón

-no lo merezco

-no digas eso, todos merecemos quien nos ame

_Nos abrazamos, ese abrazo llego a la cama, guardamos silencio, procesando lo que recién habíamos descubierto, debo admitir, que empecé por la historia de mi padre… y no por la de Kenny, esa la omití, Dios, que horror… no me imagino lo que debe sentir Levi, descubrir, que tu padre nunca te quiso ¿Cómo se debe sentir? Y me hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo hubiera tratado a Reiner? Era claro que, la idea de un hijo con mi padre lo emocionaba._

_Al día siguiente, Levi ya no estaba conmigo, me levante rápido para buscarlo, pero me percate, que en la cama había ropa, debajo una maleta llena, me invadió el horror, pensar que quiza estaba planeando irse, justo en ese momento entro a la habitación, me miro, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dijo._

-tenemos que ir con tu madre

_Asentí con la cabeza, respiré aliviado, pues la maleta era de viaje, en el tren, llegamos a nuestro vagón, sacamos la bitácora de mi padre y comenzamos a leer. _

**GRISHA JAEGER: (Segunda Historia) **

**01 de febrero 1856**

Mi padre me dio esto, dice que es para anotar mi vida en el servicio militar, esto me emociona, pero a la vez me entristece, mi padre dijo que no era bueno para mi carrera el tener relaciones sentimentales con la familia Ackerman, no si quería convertirme en un militar de renombre, aunque intentan volverse hombres de ejército, es bien sabido que su linaje es de negocios, eso causo que me separaran de mi amistad con Kenny, la última vez que lo vi, me dijo:

-ya quisiera tus habilidades

-no es para tanto, aunque me emociona este camino

"La guerra corre por sus venas y su corazón es un cañón" es lo que muchos dicen de mi familia, temo que tenga que llenar un frasco de expectativas que no pueda cumplir. Extraño esos días en los que solo era jugar, en vez de escuchar gritos todo el día, de marchar sin descanso, solo espero que, al salir de aquí, pueda seguir siendo amigo de Kenny, y poder ir a pescar como antes lo hacíamos.

**25 de diciembre 1856**

Después de mucho tiempo, logre ver a Kenny, ahora que a los dos nos educaran como dominantes, nuestra amistad puede seguir, aunque, temo por el futuro, sé que nos separaremos, que el tomara su camino y yo el mío, prometimos no olvidarnos, seguir adelante.

**02 de Marzo 1859**

Comienzo, a dudar si este camino es el correcto, hoy me obligaron a golpear a un compañero hasta que le rompí la pierna, mi capitán, que también es mi primo, dijo que era necesario mostrar nuestra superioridad, el linaje Jaeger, caracterizado por no tener piedad, ni perdón al enemigo, no comprendo porque tanta crueldad, pero, aun así, lo hice, quiza tenga razón o quiza no tanta.

**12 de Julio de 1860**

Mi entrenamiento está dando los resultados esperados, mi padre dice que está orgulloso, sin embargo, cuando le pregunte por Kenny me respondió "No necesitas saber nada de ese vago" no comprendo su molestia, solo quiero saber que ocurrió con él.

**04 de Febrero de 1861**

Me entere, que Kenny se casara, no sé porque me llego a molestar esa noticia, el porque me duele, sabia de su compromiso, pero, pero no pensé que su boda estaría tan cerca.

**14 de Enero 1861**

Me invitaron a la boda, debo decir que era para mi incomodo, pero no lo demostraría, me sorprendió el pensar, en ponerme mi mejor traje.

**15 de Enero 1861**

Algo de mi sintió alivio al saber, que solo era una fiesta, una fiesta en donde Kenny y su futura esposa se conocerían, es afortunado, debe conocer a la mujer antes de ese gran paso, me arrepentí un poco al saludar.

Después de un rato, Kenny me arribo, debo decir que me sorprende, así que lo que primero salió de mi boca fue.

-felicidades, espero que seas feliz

Se lo dije, pero, pero algo en mi dolió

\- ¿lo dices en serio? Todos estos años de no vernos ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió decirme?

-ajaja, pues lo lamento

Contesté, de los nervios puse un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja, le dije de mi sorpresa, y resumí todo en un "me da gusto verte" pero era obvio, que esa respuesta no lo satisfago

\- ¿solo eso?

-no sé qué quieres

Me tomo del brazo, lo seguí y platicamos por horas en un balcón, no me gusta escuchar a los demás, por lo regular platicar es aburrido, él era todo lo contrario, era interesante, al igual que cuando éramos niños, su convivencia me complacía. Pero de un momento a otro me asuste, se supone que esta fiesta es de Kenny y su prometida, me di cuenta muy tarde que acapare toda su atención.

-me debo ir

Pero me tomo de la mano, con mucha fuerza

-hay que vernos de nuevo

-y-yo, debo irme, lo siento

-Grisha espera

-no puedo

Escape como pude.

**29 de Enero 1861**

Me da vergüenza admitir lo que siento al verlo, ya no es una admiración inocente, además, sus coqueteos me incomodan, ya que, él se casara pronto

**05 de Marzo 1861**

Me dijo que me amaba, pero, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-eres un inmoral Kenny

\- ¿Por qué?

-te vas a casar dentro de poco, eso es traición hacia tu familia, hacia tu prometida y hacia tu honor

-no me importa, ódiame si quieres, pero debes de entender, que lo que siento por ti, es lo mismo que tu sientes por mí.

Solo me aleje, pues tenía miedo de admitirlo.

**30 de Marzo de 1861 **

Después de tanta insistencia, de tanto seguirme, lo admití, se lo dije, le dije que lo amo pero que no podemos estar juntos, es un pecado mortal. Aun así, cedi ante el deseo de la lujuria y me entregue a Kenny.

**14 de Mayo 1861 **

Nos descubrieron, debo decir que un carruaje no es el lugar idóneo para tener relaciones, pero…en su momento no me importo. Avergonzado y casi desnudo mi padre me saco del carruaje, Kenny me intento defender, pero, pero su padre de igual manera estaba ahí.

Mi padre me arrastro del cabello hacia una habitación y me miro con esos ojos llenos de furia, esos ojos marrón claro, se acomodó su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol hacia atrás, soltó sus hombros y rubio como el león que es.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! _Marley llego con su hijo y lo sujeto del hombro con violencia_ ¡sí se sabe de esto! ¡Será un maldito escandalo ¡

-creo que es obvio, lo hice, porque lo amo y quiero estar con Kenny

Eso me acredito un golpe en el rostro

\- ¡Marley por Dios!

En ese momento, mi padre, Eren, entro también, lanzando una voz de reclamo, pero mi padre Marley contesto.

-se lo merece

-detente de una maldita vez _era un varón de estatura alta, de complexión delgada pero firme, lo que resaltaba eran de inmediato esos ojos esmeralda y ese cabello café oscuro, largo hasta el hombro, se acercó a Grisha y lo puso detrás_ odio cuando te pones así

-tu hijo me

Pero mi padre Eren, hablo con autoridad

-nuestro hijo, Marley, no solo es mío cuando comete un error y golpearlo no es la solución a esto

\- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación?!

Mi padre Eren, se acercó a mi padre Marley, lo tomo del chaleco y puso sus manos en el pecho,

-me doy cuenta, comparto tu pena, amor mío _con cariño, Eren acomodo el chaleco de Marley_ de verdad que lo hago y lo sabes, pero no es a tu hijo a quien debes lanzarle la advertencia, vete, no debes perder el porte

De manera cariñosa, mi padre Marley beso su cabeza, se fue y…entonces me topé con esos ojos esmeralda, mirándome con desagrado, al arrugar el ceño, la luz volvió dorados esos ojos, intenté, torpemente defenderme.

-papá, yo no

\- ¡silencio! Tus acciones, son deshonrosas, te entregaste antes de tiempo y, además, con un hombre comprometido ¿sabes las consecuencias de eso?

-y-yo

-sé que no las sabes

-pero, yo quiero estar con Kenny, me ama y me corresponde… no es justo

-mi niño, se va a casar mañana debido a esto

Tras esas palabras, sentí que mi vida, ya no tenía sentido.

**15 de Mayo de 1861 **

Estaba en un tren, mi padre Eren y mi hermano Zeke me escoltaban hacia mi nueva vida, pero la verdad era, que mientras yo me alejaba, Kenny se acercaba hacia el altar.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?

Pregunto mi hermano Zeke, quien es 5 años mayor que yo

-arreglando un asunto _contesto el varón de ojo esmeralda, bajando de sus manos un libro de lomo grueso_ de vital importancia

-eso me suena a que asesinara a alguien

Ante esas palabras, yo me alarme y mi padre le pego con el libro

\- ¡cierra la boca!

\- ¡ay! Ya perdón

-ay, Dios _el varón se sobo el puente de su nariz, mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco_ eres igual de imprudente que tu padre

-yo pensé todo este tiempo, eso te gusto de mi papá

-ya déjame en paz _el varón se levantó, ondeando ese cabello largo y se dirigió a la salida del vagón_ quiero absoluta discreción ¿entendiste Zeke?

-aja claro

-hmp, iré por algo de aire fresco, los trenes no son de mi agrado

Una vez mi padre se fue, Zeke me miro con picardía

\- ¿entonces te descubrieron en un carruaje? Jajajajaja

Pero lejos de darme risa, me hizo recordar lo que ocurrió, llore amargamente, para mi sorpresa, Zeke me tomo entre sus brazos y me consoló, a pesar de todo es mi hermano y él sabía desde un principio como ya escribí en estas páginas, mis sentimientos por Kenny.

**19 de Abril de 1862**

Mis padres llegaron de visita, con una noticia inesperada

-vas a casarte

\- ¿Qué?

Grisha casi tira su tasa de té al escucharlo, y Marley secundo lo que dijo su esposo.

-que te casaras, es una mujer de buena familia, ya es tiempo de que pienses en tener descendencia

-pero

-oh vamos hijo _Eren sostuvo la barbilla de Grisha_ no quiero ver que tu vida pase, sin nadie que cuide de ti, eres bueno, sé que tu matrimonio también lo será

-el de ustedes no fue arreglado ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-am de hecho _Eren coloco su cabello hacia atrás y miro con una sonrisa a Marley_ lo fue

\- ¿ah? ¿En serio?

-sí, pero tu padre tuvo la suerte de que me gusto lo que vi

-en la noche de bodas lo demostró _Eren rápidamente le dio un codazo al varón de cabello rubio_ es la verdad y siendo sincero _Marley tomo la mano de su esposo para besarla_ también me encanto lo que vi

Juntaron sus frentes y se besaron, al ver a mis padres, me tranquiliza saber, que quiza Kenny es feliz y que quiza yo, pueda serlo.

**01 de Junio de 1862**

Mi vida militar ha sido toda una proeza, mis padres están orgullos y yo… yo debo estarlo también. A pesar de todas las vidas que arrebate, son las que salve las que verdaderamente importan, o eso quiero pensar.

**3 de Junio1862**

Llegue a Estados Unidos de América, nuestro servicio termino, así que harían una entrega de medallas en ese país, nunca pensé en encontrarme con Kenny, lo vi de lejos y lo vi primero, lo que me dio la ventaja de ignorarlo, pero mi prueba recién comenzaba, pues compartimos avión para regresar a Londres.

Dios es testigo de cuanto evite el mirarlo, pero al final nuestro encuentro fue inevitable, entro a mi carruaje y me siguió, hablo de que me busco, que quiso estar conmigo, pero sé que está casado y se lo eche en cara, dijo que lo obligaron, pero aun así…no puedo, lo que me quedo fue decirle que yo también me casaría, que me dejara ir, que no importa cuánto lo amara, lo nuestro no podía ser.

El decirlo, fue mi sentencia, me resistí en un principio, pero cedi ante ese deseo y al final, volví a entregarme a él, pase la noche a su lado desbordando pasiones, al día siguiente aun en sus brazos pregunte.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Se que fue honesto, dijo que nunca tuvo intimidad con su esposa, eso alegro mi corazón, pero lo que escuche después me aterro. Mi padre…mi padre amenazo de muerte a su familia

-si decía "No Acepto" una bala pararía en el cráneo de toda mi familia, en el mío me daba igual siendo honesto

-cómo lo siento, no pensé que mi padre… fuera ese tipo de persona

Pero si lo sabía, sabía que era capaz de eso y más, aun así, he decidido arriesgarme, ante la promesa de que su amor, ha sido solo para mí, a pesar de todo este tiempo.

**07 de Febrero de 1863 **

Nuestra vida juntos, ha sido maravillosa, concluimos que después de que cumpla los 18 años, seré totalmente emancipado, así como libre.

**02 de Mayo de 1863**

Fue un triunfo para Kenny y su familia, sé que abuso del alcohol porque su cara se mira totalmente demacrada jaja, pero para su mala suerte, debemos partir de nuevo a la guerra.

**15 de Julio de 1863**

Nuestro Coronel pereció por una bala perdida, intento pasar con una tropa de soldados con baja experiencia, solo espero, estar a la altura de la situación, por si no regreso y estas son mis últimas palabras, pido perdón por todo, y doy gracias a mi familia.

**25 de Septiembre de 1863**

Regresábamos a nuestros hogares, con medallas de valor adornando nuestros trajes de gala, pero algo invadió de repente mi mente, ante la muerte que casi obtuvimos.

\- ¿vamos a vivir así por siempre?

Hablamos de planes, pero ¿y si no puedo darle una familia? Me hizo entender, que por ahora estamos bien si solo somos dos

**26 de Septiembre de 1863**

Kenny me dijo que su familia lo requería, espero que todo esté bien

**10 de Octubre de 1863 **

Me han convocado en el extranjero, como pase de Mayor a Coronel tan rápido, los altos mandos de la Corona Británica, quieren someterme a una prueba, es una gran oportunidad para mí, no solo porque es un gran honor, es mi boleto de salida junto a Kenny, debo impresionarlos, aunque me lleve mucho tiempo.

**25 de Diciembre de 1863**

Regrese a casa, visite a mi familia, todos quedamos de pasar Navidad en Paris, una ciudad que amo con el corazón, mi padre Eren, solo tiene una ligera tos, pero mi padre Marley lo cuida con recelo, se los horrores que ha cometido mi familia, pero soy testigo, de cuanto amor pueden dar.

**29 de Enero de 1864**

Llegue por fin a mi reunión con Kenny, el hecho de habernos tocado por mucho tiempo logro que solo fuéramos al hotel más cercano, por fin podíamos estar juntos, pues mis 18 años ya estaban iniciándose, es un sueño para mí.

**03 de Febrero de 1864**

Ahora comprendo porque Kenny no quería volver a Londres, yo lo hice porque, porque quería enfrentar a mi familia, cuando entré a la mansión de mis padres, me encontré que tenían visitas, ahí estaba Kuchel, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos, eran tan, tan bonito… por insistencia de los presentes lo sostuve en mis brazos, y me sentí culpable, además de traicionado, era obvio que era de Kenny… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué le hizo esto a su hijo?

Me reuní con él, hablamos al respecto, y dijo que solo fue un error, que una noche de copas le cobraba factura, pero, no le creí, así que solo le dije.

-debes de estar ahí… para tu hijo, no dejare a un niño sin padre

Me intento detener, pero por primera vez use mi fuerza contra Kenny y escape sin escuchar su voz llamándome.

**12 de Marzo de 1864**

Descubrí, que estoy embarazado, no era posible, no podía ser cierto, lo intente ocultar, pero, pero mi padre Eren, me encontró en el baño haciéndome otra prueba, quería estar 100% seguro. Su rostro fue de miedo, de angustia y dolor, me abrazo y llore con él, sé que lo entiende, pero creo que su llanto era, por las consecuencias que vendrían.

**20 de Marzo de 1864**

Mi padre Marley se enteró de esto, estaba por desatar su furia contra mí, pero, mi padre Eren se puso en medio, lo abrazo y rogo que no hiciera nada para lastimarme, Marley logro quitarlo de en medio empujándolo, pero… de repente, mi padre Eren se desvaneció, vi la cara de mi padre Marley llegar al punto de la culpa y el horror, pues creía que lo había lastimado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara el Doctor, todo ese tiempo mi padre Marley tomo entre sus brazos a su esposo, rogando su perdón, pero resulto que su desmayo no fue por el empuje, resulta que la insistente tos que no abandonaba su cuerpo desde Navidad, era una enfermedad delicada y quiza mortal.

El tema de mi hijo… fue opacado por ese asunto.

**02 de abril de 1864**

Me retiré de mis actividades en el ejército, pedí una plaza pues… con ayuda de mi padre Marley, conseguí una incapacidad, supuestamente porque me rompí la pierna, mi padre Eren, aun se realiza estudios, pero su tos es más frecuente, aun así, es el escudo contra la ira de mi padre Marley, pues me ha dado su aceptación.

-cómo lo siento _dijo Eren, sentado en su cama, lucia bastante cómodo entre tantas almohadas _ como padres, pensábamos que hacíamos lo correcto, ahora se, que te cause un daño irreversible

-no es tu culpa, debí darme un lugar, ser inteligente

-sé que Kenny te está buscando

Enterré el rostro en las sabanas de la cama, lloré como cuando era niño, sentí una mano pasando por mis cabellos. Tratando de consolarme, solo pude llorar.

**18 de Abril de 1864**

Mi padre Marley no me habla, apenas y me ve, Zeke es quien junto con mi padre Eren, me dan consuelo, pero hoy específicamente, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**19 de Mayo de 1864**

Ayer Zeke y mi padre regresaron muy tarde a casa, al día siguiente, cuando tomé el periódico, supe porque, el padre de Kenny… estaba muerto, la muerte de un Duque, no pasa desapercibida, decía que, por causas naturales, pero yo sabía que no era cierto, era un hombre sano…. Era un hombre…jovial.

Le intente reclamar a mi padre, pero no me dijo nada, temo lo peor

**20 de Mayo de 1864**

Escuche algo detrás de la puerta de mis padres, algo perturbador.

-Marley, no puedes hacer esto

-lo seguiré haciendo hasta que ese bastardo, entienda que se tiene que alejar

-te lo pido, ya detente _el varón de ojo esmeralda comenzó a toser de manera dolorosa, causando que Marley llegara a su lado preocupado_ ¿vas a matar a toda la familia?

-lo hare si es necesario

-no lo hagas, con una advertencia es más que suficiente, te lo aseguro, si ya no tiene nada que perder, será capaz de todo.

Comprendí con horror lo que ocurría, lo que… lo que le podría ocurrir a Kenny, hable con Zeke, me acerque de nuevo para hablar de lo que pasaba y me prometió una cosa, el no lastimar hasta la muerte.

**02 de Octubre de 1864**

Mi bebé, está por nacer, me mandaran al extranjero para que nadie sospeche nada, pero antes de irme le pedí un favor a mi hermano, extendí en una carta mi despedida, y mi advertencia, diciendo adiós a mi amor de verdad.

**10 de Octubre de 1864**

Mi bebé nacerá hoy

**30 de Noviembre de 1864**

Tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo aquí, y solo narrare a detalle, una perdida, mi dolor, mi hijo nació el 10 de Octubre de 1864, el dolor de parto, es una experiencia terrible, pero jamás imagine que tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, sería tan satisfactorio, que me volvería tan feliz, vi a mi bebé, tenía la herencia de su abuelo, ese cabello rubio, quisiera que tuviera los ojos de mi padre, esos ojos esmeralda, tan hermosos, tan sinceros y terribles a la vez, pero aún no lo sé y nunca lo sabré.

No paso ni un minuto, cuando mi padre entro junto a Zeke, quise presentarle a mi hijo, a su nieto, pero… lejos de tomarlo en brazos con amor, me lo arrebato, el llanto de mi hijo provoco mi angustia, rogué, le supliqué que me lo devolviera, pero Zeke me

_la tinta trazo una línea hasta el final de la hoja, mostrando al lector desesperación, la escritura continuo con letra deforme, pero legible, pues se notaba el pulso tembloroso_

Me aprisiono, no fui capaz de levantarme y seguirlo, el llanto de mi hijo se fue alejando, y no pude seguirlo, mi fuerza no era suficiente, no sirvieron mis suplicas, no sirvió de nada, de repente me desmaye y desperté en una cama, lo primero que hice fue intentar levantarme, pero mis piernas y el dolor de mi vientre dolió a gran medida, casi debía arrastrarme, en eso momento llego mi padre, abrió la puerta y nos miramos a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo, regrésamelo! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dime por piedad donde esta!

No me contesto lo que quería, solo respondió.

-te casaras dentro de poco, no volverás a ver a ese niño, hasta que cumplas mis condiciones, es por tu bien, por el de todos

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, me deje caer de rodillas y llore amargamente, en eso mi padre, Eren, se acercó, miro con dolor a mi padre Marley, y fue a mi lado para ayudarme a levantarme, lloro junto conmigo y me dijo.

-lo siento, como lo siento

Se que no es su culpa, pero, aun así, me siento traicionado, en la noche escuche discutir a mis padres, era una discusión a todo pulmón, eran solo gritos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Marley?

-lo que debía hacer, ese niño no debió nacer nunca

-pero ya está aquí, dime donde esta _pero Marley no dijo nada_ por favor, te lo suplico

-no lo hare, no hasta que tu hi…nuestro hijo cumpla con lo acordado

-ya déjalo en paz, estas ganándote el odio de tu familia, Marley, por Dios misericordioso, deja ese asunto de lado, por favor

-no

-te conozco _Eren se acercó y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo, pero este le evito la mirada_ sé que sufres tanto como tu hijo lo hace, pero estas desquitando tu enojo con un niño inocente, Marley, mírame _pero se rehusó_ mírame, y-yo, yo no tengo mucho tiempo _ante esas palabras, el varón rubio se alejó, sumamente molesto y la conversación se volvieron susurros_ estoy enfermando

-te pondrás bien y esto se solucionará

-estas tapando la luz del astro con un solo dedo… Marley, esta enfermedad

-solo es una tos

-sabes que no es verdad, me estoy muriendo de a poco _tras esas palabras, el rubio tomo lo que tenía enfrente y lo arrojo con rabia, destrozo sin medida alguna su alrededor, pues de ese modo desquito el dolor, pero los ojos esmeraldas de Eren, ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos_ quiero partir de este mundo, contigo a mi lado, con mis hijos y con ese niño que te has llevado ¿no lo harás ni por mí?

-no digas eso _Marley se recargo su frente contra la pared, pues no quería mostrar su rostro_ con buenos doctores, con excelentes atenciones, vas a estar bien

\- ¿y si no es así?

-por favor, sabes porque, no puedo decirte donde esta

Mi padre Eren, se acercó a mí en la noche, mi impaciencia me hizo preguntar de inmediato

\- ¿te dijo donde esta?

-no, lo siento, no me lo dirá, pero si tu sedes a ciertas cosas… puede que este panorama cambie, de algo si estoy seguro, tu hijo está a salvo.

Es lo último que escribiré en este cuaderno, en esta bitácora, aun no me recupero del todo, y me voy a casar mañana Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecer esta prueba?

**Eren:**

_Llegamos a la casa de mi madre, entramos y le mostramos lo que encontramos, me miro aterrada al principio, pero, solo extendí los brazos para abrazarla, lloramos un poco, llegamos a la sala, se sentó y dijo. _

-yo tenía la otra parte de esa bitácora, pero tu abuelo Marley la destruyo

\- ¿Por qué?

-eso se hace cuando el portador fallece, si los conservamos, fue gracias a una persona que los guardo… ese fue tu abuelo, Eren

\- ¿los tenía?

-sí, le debes a él y a Zeke el saber la verdad y te debo mi historia.

**CARLA JAEGER (tercera Historia)**

Yo soy la hija de un linaje de soldados de renombre, los Kruger, nunca destacamos como los Jaeger en un ámbito militar, pero fuimos reconocidos en la forma en que servíamos en el campo de batalla, eso causo que mi familia se hiciera de prestigio y de poder. Me educaron como una sumisa, pero tengo la firme convicción de ser la mejor en todo. Cuando me enteré de que me casarían con un Jaeger, no dude en aceptar, aunque debo admitir, que me daba miedo.

Era 1 de Noviembre de 1864, estaba lista, me emocione, pues a la fiesta asistió linaje de realeza, camine en mi marcha nupcial y mire al que sería mi esposo, pero, no espere ver esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de dolor, contrario a lo que pensé, al verme me sonrió, me hizo una reverencia y yo correspondí la caballerosidad, no deje de verlo, pues… su mirada era totalmente vacía.

Al dar el acepto, me quito el velo y dio un beso respetuoso, entramos al carruaje para la marcha al salón de baile, me atreví a decir.

-Carla, me llamo Carla

-Grisha, un placer

Regreso la vista a la ventaja del carruaje, no sabía que hacer o decir, yo estaba segura de este camino, pero al parecer, Grisha no, llegamos a la fiesta, comimos, bailamos y una vez en la habitación de nuestro hotel, no sabía qué hacer, pues se sentó en un sofá de dos piezas y miraba el vacío, de repente noto mi presencia y se levantó, pero note desde que lo vi, algo en su andar, parecía doloroso, me acerque, lo ayude a levantarse y sentí necesario preguntar.

\- ¿estás bien?

No paso mucho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, lo imite y me respondió con una voz, sumida en lamentos.

-no

Lo deje llorar, no sabía que ocurría, pero sentí empatía por Grisha en ese mismo instante, lo ayude a levantarse, lo senté en la cama, calenté un poco de agua y le prepare un té, siempre cargo bolsitas de té, son para mi gusto personal, nunca pensé que con ellas consolaría a alguien, llegue con la bebida y se la entregue en sus manos.

-toma, no esta tan caliente, puedes tomar

-muchas gracias _Carla se sentó junto a Grisha y este se disculpó_ lo lamento, no quería mostrar este lado tan patético, te debo explicaciones, solo que

-no las necesito, pero, si quieres contarle a alguien, se guardar un secreto, si es que tienes uno

-está bien

Me conto su historia, hasta la parte, en donde lo separaron de su bebé, que, hacia esto, solo por un motivo, con el tiempo, su padre le diría donde estaba, no me di cuenta, pero escuchaba todo con lágrimas en mis ojos, el instinto me gano y lo abrace, me correspondió y lo único que podía decir era.

-lo siento, como lo siento

-tu no me has hecho nada, al contrario, soy yo el que te ofrece disculpas, no puedo darte algo que no tengo

-sabemos porque son los matrimonios arreglados, es para un beneficio, para una alianza, o favores gratis, solo por ser familia política, no piden nuestra opinión, sin embargo, no tiene por qué ser un infierno Grisha, solo llevo el título de esposa ante los ojos del público, ante los tuyos, puedo ser una amiga, nos hace falta en quien confiar

Estrechamos nuestras manos, vivimos en paz todo un año, pero exactamente en el 10 de Octubre, se puso muy mal, no imagino lo que debe sentir, pero… es, doloroso verlo, tenía una mala impresión de mis suegros, pero, al conocerlos, no podía creer lo que me contaban de ellos. En una ocasión, en Navidad, vinieron de visita, me dio miedo el acercarme a Marley, pero cuando nos vimos.

-pero si ahí está mi preciosa nuera _Marley llego, la tomo de las manos y beso su frente_ hace mucho que no nos vemos

-u-un placer Duque Jaeger

-oh encanto, solo dime Marley, mi esposo está por venir

-claro, permítame ofrecerle un ponche

-que amable

Hable con Marley un rato y debo decir que me agrado, de repente se excusó, pues vi llegar a mi otro suegro, al verlos juntos eran como agua y aceite, como el sol y la luna, pero, pero se veía el amor de los dos, sé que Eren tiene una enfermedad, que lo consume de a poco, no lo demuestra, a pesar de todo sonríe, hable muchas veces a solas con él y un día me atreví a preguntar, cuando gane su confianza.

\- ¿Por qué no le dicen a Grisha donde está su hijo?

Solo suspiro, sobo un poco sus ojos esmeralda y me miro con pesar.

-sabes la historia, así que te contestare mi niña, no es momento, si se sabe que Grisha tuvo un hijo, antes de su matrimonio, significa la muerte para ese niño

Me horrorice al escucharlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-servir a la corona tiene grandes beneficios, pero al igual, grandes castigos, los Jaeger no deben tener descendencia regada por el mundo, es peligroso dicen ellos, la corona puso de condición solo hijos dentro de un matrimonio, así tienen controlado el linaje, somos un ejemplo para la sociedad, es cruel, pero así debe ser

-no tiene sentido

-usar tacones no tiene sentido, pero la moda así lo dicta y eso quiso dictar la corona

-ósea que, al llevárselo, lo están protegiendo

-no solo a ese niño, el adulterio se castiga mi niña, no tienes de idea de cómo

**EREN:**

\- ¿Qué? Ósea que… si saben que Reiner es un Jaeger

-lo asesinaran

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No pueden! Yo no sabía de esto

-no son llamados "perros de guerra" por nada, la corona los tiene bien sujetos de la correa, mi niño, no tienes idea de la familia a la que estas emparentado

-pero, pero a mí no me advirtieron nada

-regar semilla es más fácil que plantarla, se supone que tu padre era dominante por eso no sospecharon de esa incapacidad, sabes ahora que ocultaba un embarazo, de haberlo descubierto sería terrible, además, tu eres quien le dará hijos a la corona, no importa de quien, solo que sean tuyos

\- ¿por eso a mis primas no las casaron a la fuerza?... ellas son sumisas, los embarazos, son… más evidentes

-correcto

\- ¡¿entonces por qué a mi sí?! ¡¿Por qué a mí, si se supone estoy bajo esas malditas reglas?! ¿Por qué me arreglaron mi matrimonio?

-porque tu padre, tu padre…

**GRISHA: **

Llevo 4 años de casado, aunque Carla es maravillosa como amiga, me duele admitir, que no la veo como pareja, ella me comprende y sé que soy injusto, dormimos juntos, pero es solo por aparentar y no hemos llegado a nada íntimo, me tiene afecto y yo a ella, pero ¿Qué siente de todo esto? Me da miedo preguntarle. Aun así, lo hice, estábamos leyendo junto a la chimenea.

-puedes, puedes hacer lo que gustes

\- ¿disculpa?

-digo que, sé que no he cumplido como esposo, pues ya sabes, no me molesta que… que decidas, pasar la noche con alguien mas

Pero de inmediato sentí que su libro me estampo la cara, me sujete la nariz pues sentí la sangre salir, la mire, estaba furiosa.

\- ¡¿crees que soy una cualquiera?!

-n-no yo no

\- ¡no solo tu reputación está en juego y lo sabes!

-y-yo no

\- ¡no soy un animal para ceder al deseo carnal!

Se molesto conmigo por varias semanas, me miraba y me ignoraba, después comprendí, que lo que le dije no era propio, por años me ha entendido, pero ¿yo la entiendo a ella? En la noche me acerque, la tome de la mano y le ofrecí una disculpa, sabía que no era suficiente.

-te lastime y lo siento

-si lo sabes, entonces ya no sigas lastimándome

Paso el tiempo, en ese año ni siquiera dormíamos en la misma habitación, me evitaba a toda costa, paso una temporada en casa de sus padres y yo viaje a casa de los míos, al regresar a la mansión, Carla también regreso, nos miramos, pero ella solo se dio la vuelta, a la semana siguiente, teníamos de visita a mis padres y a los suyos. Fue cuando me di cuenta, de una cosa. Mi padre Eren, tosía de vez en cuando, pero lo hacía con dolor, me acerque a preguntar a la vez que le daba una taza de té con limón.

\- ¿estás bien?

-no es nada, tu padre esta distraído y me atreví a toser jaja, si me escucha no me dejara en paz

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu enfermedad?

-estoy en tratamiento, dejemos ese tema de lado, anda convive con tu padre

Pero esa convivencia se convirtió en reclamo

-las personas comienzan a sospechar

Dijo Marley acomodando hacia atrás su cabello rubio

-no comprendo padre

-pues, llevas 5 años de casado y aun no tienes hijos

-Carla y yo, no los deseamos ahora

-desde que vino la ola moderna de que los niños son planeados, hmp

-es que, deben ser

-tonterías, tu padre y yo los tuvimos apenas nos casamos, mira que orgullo sentí al saber que rápidamente tendríamos familia

-la ola de ahora diría que son unos calenturientos ajaja _Zeke apareció de repente, y uso el hombro de su padre como respaldo _ no paso ni un mes y ya me esperaban a mi jeje

-quítate de encima _contrario a la petición de Marley, Zeke paso el brazo por la espalda de su padre_ mocoso infernal

-también te quiero, además papá Eren nos ve, aparenta que me toleras _los dos voltearon e hipócritamente saludaron con una sonrisa a Eren, que descansaba en la sala, una vez saludaron y volvieron a lo suyo_ pasaron 5 años y nació Grisha ¿Qué me dices al respecto?

-la guerra tuvo la culpa y tu mocoso del infierno, deberías de cuidar a tu esposo

-esta embarazado, no discapacitado

-discapacitado tienes el cerebro

-ajaja, cuando éramos niños no nos tratabas así

-eran niños, inocentes, ahora eres un adulto al cual puedo patear, no me tientes

Mi padre se fue, me dejo con mi hermano y este solo se rio ante la escena

-ajaja, lo acusare después jeje todavía me gusta ver como lo regaña papá Eren jaja

-yo siempre lo recuerdo de ese modo, poco amable

-na no es cierto, cuando se enteró de que venias en camino, no dejo que papá Eren moviera ni un dedo, una vez papá sufrió un mareo y papá Marley lo cargo en brazos por todo Londres jaja

-suena increíble

-pues créelo, se porque sufres y de rodillas pedí tu perdón al separarte de tu hijo, pero hasta ahora sabes la razón

Y vaya que se esa razón, cuando me case, me llevó a palacio, la Reina en persona me advirtió de las consecuencias de la traición, no solo para mí, para mi familia entera, crueldad justificada.

-si tan solo, me hubieran criado como…sumiso

-no te lamentes, estas dejando pasar tu vida, para obtener lo que deseas, solo tienes que saber a quién acercarte

Mi hermano viajo al extranjero, cuando lo hizo su esposo tenía 1 mes de gestación, esa misma tarde, Carla se acercó a mí, y entrego en mis manos una fotografía, en ella había niños, y ella me dijo.

-uno de ellos es tu hijo.

**CARLA: **

Al momento de que le di la fotografía y se enteró, se levantó y me pregunto desesperado

\- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo?

-tu padre, Eren, y-yo, sé qué condiciones tienen en el reino para con tu familia, por qué tu padre asesino a las mayoría de los Ackerman, porque… te arrebataron a tu hijo, no me imagino el dolor que debes sentir, pero no estás solo, y tu hijo tampoco, me confió que, que lo están cuidando muy bien, es un orfanato, pero es de los mejores del país, además, mi suegro Eren, va de vez en cuando, así que…

Grisha tomo la foto y la acaricio, sabía lo que hacía, se le quedo mirando a un niño, con cabello rubio, a pesar de que había otros 3, miro a ese fijamente, me sorprendí y lloré, pues a pesar de solo verlo una vez, sabe quién es, con voz temblorosa comento.

-los niños, a veces son la viva imagen de los abuelos

Después de eso, lloro amargamente, lo comprendo, y lo estimo, pasaron unos meses, el regreso de su hermano, trajo una visita especial, era su bebé recién nacido, los visitamos en su mansión y mis suegros también estaban ahí, sé que la tensión se presentó, al ver que Marley sujeto con orgullo a ese niño, Grisha salió de ahí y no regreso, me comento en susurros "no es justo, mi hermano si cuidara de su hijo".

Pero no fue así, un par de meses después, el tren en el que viajaban, se accidento, cobrando la vida de muchos pasajeros, incluyendo, al esposo y al bebé, después de eso, Grisha la paso muy mal, se sentía culpable, pues cuando llegamos al funeral, su hermano comento… "estamos a mano" los días se volvieron oscuros, Grisha se sumió en una depresión, la cual estaba consumiéndolo, hasta que le hable claro.

\- ¿te vas a sentir miserable para siempre?

-déjame en paz

-te he dejado en paz, pero ya es tiempo de que reacciones, tu hijo no está muerto, si está lejos de ti, es porque fuiste capaz de acostarte con un hombre comprometido

\- ¡yo lo amaba!

\- ¡no es excusa! Los niños merecen quien los ame, merecen protección, merecen crecer con sus padres, pero por desgracia, tu hijo crecerá sin eso, por tu culpa

\- ¡me lo arrebataron!

\- ¡y si no hubiera sido así, estaría muerto y tú también! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¿Qué no lo comprendes? Está a salvo, llegara un día en que estarás con él, pero no es ahora, sea como sea, está bien, te sumes en tu realidad, pero no observas lo que realmente pasa, ¿con quién tienes que acercarte para ver las cosas?

Al hacer esa pregunta, me miro, como si todas las respuestas las tuviera en mis manos, pues las sujeto con fuerza

-ayúdame

Su idea era ir con Eren, pues al parecer, después de mucho tiempo, mi suegro Marley, le había revelado donde se encontraba ese niño, no se negó al darnos respuestas, pues de inmediato nos contó la verdad.

-cuando tu padre se lo llevo, te seré honesto, temía lo peor, pero nos equivocamos los dos, tu padre lo único que quiere _dijo Eren a la vez que se sentaba con trabajo en una mecedora_ es que dejes tus errores en el pasado

-mi hijo no es un error

\- ¿tenías pensado embarazarte? _ante esa pregunta, Grisha no contesto_ eres muy inteligente y dudo que no supieras las consecuencias de tus actos _de nuevo Grisha no contesto, parecía avergonzado_ tu padre tiene una debilidad, y esa soy yo, me ama como yo lo amo y te aseguro, que mi nieto está bien _al lado de la mecedora había un mueble con cajones y dentro de los cajones, Eren saco unos papeles, los cuales le extendió a Grisha, este los tomo con asombro_ son algunos dibujos, voy de visita de vez en cuando, apadrinamos el orfanato y te puedo asegurar, que no lo tratan mal, tu padre también lo ha visitado

\- ¿mi padre?

-sé que miras a tu padre y ves a un hombre terrible, yo me casé a los 15 años, y tuve en mis brazos a tu hermano 10 meses después, durante todos estos años, he vivido feliz a su lado y desde el primer día que compartimos habitación, me ha cuidado con fervor, yo mejor que nadie, sé que no es lo que aparenta.

-soy consciente, de que no puedo ver a mi hijo, pero… ¿podrías darme esto de vez en cuando?

-llévatelos, no es ahora, no mañana, quiza algún día, puedas estar frente a frente

Nos fuimos, durante meses, Grisha recibió dibujos, fotos, miraba a su hijo de lejos, lo bautizaron con el nombre de Reiner, y notamos que Reiner, en cada foto que salía con su abuelo Eren, lucia feliz, parecía que ambos se amaban con fervor, pasaron los años, y bueno, yo… yo empecé a sentir mi propio vacío, estaba casada, pero… pero sé que Grisha no me ama, y nunca lo hará.

A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, mi rostro cambio, mi ánimo, todo se quebró cuando en una reunión con mis amigos, presumieron con gran orgullo los logros de sus hijos, que ya tenían edad suficiente para hablar y caminar, e hicieron esa pregunta hiriente

-oye ¿Cuántos años tienes de casada?

-p-pues, ya son 7 años jeje

Conteste nerviosa

\- ¿tantos han pasado?

-oh, querida Carla ¿todo bien?

-s-si todo está bien

-vaya, jeje escuche que algunas parejas modernas no tienen hijos tan rápido, pero ¿7 años? Wo

-n-no son tantos, además es lo malo de casarte con un soldado de elite Jaeger, guerras, reuniones con la reina, alguno que otro asesinato, no tenemos tiempo para un niño

Después de eso no me molestaron, pero… pero me dolió

**GRISHA: **

La pena de mi hermano paso, hacía tiempo se había vuelto a casar y un nuevo bebé había nacido, iríamos de visita a Paris, donde ahora vivían, en el camino, note a Carla, sumamente triste, pero cuando preguntaba, contestaba con una sonrisa que no pasaba nada, no sabía que ocurría.

Hasta que llegamos con mi hermano, su hijo era muy bello, era regordete y con un tono de cabello castaño claro, lo abrace un momento, pero Zeke me lo quito cuando este comenzó a llorar y se lo dio a su nueva esposa.

-qué bonito hijo tienes.

Zeke comento

\- ¿bonito? Ja va a ser todo un Don Juan, oh, por cierto, se llama Jean, le intente abrir el parpado, pero no me dejaron jajajaja

-monstruo ajaja ¿para qué harías eso?

-bueno, tú sabes que los ojos de mi padre son cotizados, ojos verde esmeralda, hice una apuesta con mi padre Marley, yo digo que si los tiene

Me daba gusto, que al menos superara esa etapa de duelo, fue cuando me dije… ¿Cuándo pasara el mío? Pero entonces mire a mi costado, Carla tenía al niño entre sus brazos y un aura maternal la envolvió. La culpa y el pesar de nuevo me inundaron, pero esta vez, comprendía el motivo de su tristeza, hasta el último momento, mantuvo sus ojos en el niño.

Al llegar a casa, la tomé de la mano y le dije.

-perdóname, todo este tiempo, me inunde en la tristeza, todo lo que ocurrió, no fue tu culpa, aun así, has cargado con mis errores, has ayudado en mis penas, me has cuidado con fervor, me he quejado de lo que perdí, que no mire lo que ya tengo o lo que puedo tener.

\- ¿Qué paso por lo que sientes por Kenny?

Fui honesto, eso es primordial si quiero seguir

-lo amo, pero su oportunidad ya paso, él vive su vida ahora, con su familia, es hora de que yo haga la mía, que hagamos nuestra familia y quiza con el tiempo, lo que siento por él, se vaya.

La trate como lo que era, mi esposa, debo decir que no me costó trabajo, pues la conocía de años, sabía qué tipo de mujer era y ella igual sabía qué tipo de hombre soy, así que la honestidad no fue problema, la intimidad tampoco lo fue.

**CARLA**:

Poco tiempo después, recibimos una noticia, estaba embarazada, la noticia corrió por todos lados, pues se esperaba mucho este nacimiento, los meses de espera fueron tan bellos, recibía todo tipo de atenciones, para mi sorpresa, el señor Marley era quien más empeño y atención ponía para que todo saliera bien, eso provoco que mi convivencia fuera tan familiar y cortes, aunque, tenía sus propios problemas.

La enfermedad de mi suegro Eren, empeoro de un día para el otro, si antes tosía y mostraba dolor, ahora, era constante y lo llenaba de sufrimiento, Marley era optimista, pues los doctores daban remedios, pero realmente ninguno funcionaba, ya casi no salía de casa, una vez estando a solas, me confió una cosa.

-lo sospechaba antes, a Marley le molestaba, pero, sabía que esta enfermedad me dejaría así algún día, lo que más me duele, es que no voy a poder visitar a Reiner, me ha dicho que se siente solo y yo me siento culpable al no poder ayudar, ya no tengo fuerzas, no puedo moverme de esta cama, si todo sale bien, estará aquí con nosotros, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-nada mi niña, nada ahora, solo prométeme, que, si lo conoces, serás buena con él

Asentí, pues, ser amable no cuesta nada y puede prometerse

-también necesito que guardes algo por mi

Me dio unos libros negros

\- ¿Qué es?

-la verdad, no quiero irme, con culpas en mi alma, ahora me arrepiento de muchas cosas, una de ellas no fue aprobar el amor de mi hijo por Kenny, pero ya es tarde para eso, quizá con esto, también tu decidas que hacer a partir de ahora.

Aunque me dejo con dudas sus declaraciones, el tiempo paso y mi hijo nació, el 30 de Marzo de 1872, desde su primer aliento me emocione, no se diga Grisha, que lo miro con mucho amor, me dio las gracias, lloramos juntos, pero cuando él nació, al otro día, cuando fuimos con mis suegros.

**GRISHA: **

Era el 31 de Marzo de 1872, yo llame para avisar de mi visita, pero, su ama de llaves, me dio una noticia terrible. Llegamos rápidamente a casa de mis padres, entre a la habitación donde estaban y lo vi, su respiración era pesada, pausada y se veía el esfuerzo que hacía por seguir pasando aire a sus pulmones, usando a mi padre Marley, como una almohada, al tiempo que ambos se tomaban de las manos, al verme, mi padre Eren me sonrió y estiro una de sus manos, pues la otra se empeñó en no soltar la de su esposo, cuando llegue a su lado, con una voz jadeante me dijo.

\- ¿y tu hermano?

-ya viene

\- ¿y tu hijo?

-e-esta, está aquí ¿lo quieres ver?

-claro que sí, pero antes, necesito hablarles a los 3

No tardó mucho en entrar mi hermano, rápidamente ocupo un lugar junto a mí y también tomo la mano de mi padre, nos miró y de repente comenzó a toser, Marley lo ayudo a cubrir su boca, nunca había sentido un dolor como propio, hasta ese momento que vi el sufrimiento de mi padre al intentar respirar.

-ssh ssh _Marley limpio la boca de Eren, paso una mano cariñosa por su rostro y el cabello castaño, que ahora tenía corto_ ya paso

-lo sé _dijo Eren con un nudo en la garganta_ ya va a pasar_ tras una respiración profunda Marley oculto la mitad de su rostro en el cabello de Eren, mientras este hablaba con ternura_ sé que les hice daño, pero nadie me enseñó a ser su padre, lo fui aprendiendo y ustedes aprenderán igual, ofrezco perdón por todo lo que paso, no lo hice con mala intención

-ni nos dios cuenta _dijo Zeke con lágrimas en los ojos a pesar de su sonrisa_ o eso me dijo el psicólogo

-dale un golpe por mi ¿quieres? _mi padre le arrojo una almohada en el rostro_ mucho mejor jaja, no pierdas ese entusiasmo, te hará falta

-lo aprendí de ti _Zeke beso la mano de Eren_ gracias por todo, bueno o malo

-Grisha

Pero interrumpí a mi padre, pues deseaba que descansara en todo sentido.

-no tengo nada que reclamar, o pedir, lo hiciste por mi bien

-no, y lo sabes, pero gracias, cuando sea tiempo, sabrás muchas cosas

También bese su mano, fui rápidamente por mi hijo y por Carla, entraron y después de otro ataque de tos, esta vez con movimientos más dolorosos, una vez volvió la calma y su respiración, me acerque con mi bebé, mi padre lo sostuvo en sus brazos e igualmente su otro abuelo coloco su mano sobre él.

-Oh mira _dijo Marley con una voz gentil a la vez que preguntaba_ ¿tiene nombre?

-no, aun no

-qué bonito es _Eren retiro un poco la sabana, vio a un bebé rosadito, respirando profundo, con un cabello castaño oscuro_ bienvenido, ¿abrió los ojos?

-todavía no

-jeje _Eren volteo a ver a Marley, y este al sentir su mirada también lo miro, Eren le dijo de sorpresa_ se bueno con él

Mi padre asintió, ambos miraron a mi hijo y tras una queja de su parte y un arrullo de sus abuelos, abrió los ojos, todos estábamos curiosos.

-oh, son como dorados _dijo Zeke_ jeje lastima, me debes 500 libras

Pero mi padre, Eren, tenía una sonrisa, miro a mi padre y este le indico a Zeke

-trae la luz, acércala

Cuando esa luz se acercó, esos ojos se volvieron, iguales a los de mi padre, en todo sentido, esos ojos verde agua, verde esmeralda, dependiendo de esa luz, y hasta dorados en la sombra, lo vi, mi padre Marley, tenía una sonrisa, una como nunca le había visto hacer.

-que bonitos ojos _ Eren arropo con cuidado al bebé, en su corazón, sabia una cosa, este niño cambiaria algo en su familia, esos ojos, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, eran tan sinceros y amoroso, se acercó, beso su frente y le susurro_ vigílalos por mi _tras otro beso, esta vez en sus mejillas, miro a Marley y le dijo_ que bonita sonrisa tienes

A lo que mi padre respondió

-eso dije cuando te vi, y de cerca, que hermosos ojos contemplé, me alegra que no se pierdan

La tos de mi padre volvió, me entregaron a mi hijo, en esta ocasión duro bastante, se ahogaba, rogando por aire, mi padre lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, como si con solo aferrarse a él, pudiera detener su partida, cuando su tos termino, y se calmó un poco, susurro.

-amor, tengo sueño

_Marley hizo una cara de dolor, respiro profundo y arropo poco a poco a su esposo a la vez que se metía con él a la cama, lo acuno en sus brazos y beso su nuca_

-descansa entonces _se miraron, Eren le sonrió y Marley en voz baja y entrecortada susurro_ tengo tantas cosas que decirte

-solo dime, lo que realmente importa

-te amo

-y yo te amo a ti _ambos con lágrimas, se besaron, se abrazaron, juntaron frentes y se miraron a los ojos_ voy a soñar contigo, no es un adiós

-claro que no, snig, ahí nos veremos…

-buenas noches

-buenas noches, amor de mi vida

Mi padre, Eren, poco a poco cerro los ojos, y después de un tiempo, escuche a mi padre, Marley, llorar a todo pulmón, pocas personas en la vida, pueden irse con una sonrisa en los labios, abrazando a la persona que amaron, sin culpa, sin rencores.

Mi hijo comenzó a llorar, mi padre se levantó, limpio sus lágrimas y recupero su porte, se acercó a mi esposa y ella le entrego al bebé en brazos.

-cómo lo siento

Dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero mi padre respondió.

-no lo sientas _con un balanceo tierno, el bebé dejo de llorar_ ya era mucho dolor que soportar, la fibrosis pulmonar es una enfermedad dolorosa en extremo, aparte de eso, tu recién diste a luz, ve a descansar con este angelito

-Eren _dijo Carla sin dudarlo_ se llama Eren

Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios, no existía un mejor nombre para mi hijo, un año paso, mi hijo dio sus primeros pasos y mi padre, estaba al pendiente de cada uno.

**CARLA**:

No existió niño más amado por su abuelo, yo creo que se debió a esos ojos, eran iguales a los de su esposo, y mi Eren, veía con el mismo amor a ese adulto, me sentía de repente mal por Grisha, pues sabia, que mientras mi hijo recibía tanto, Reiner estaba en quien sabe dónde, con un futuro incierto, recordé una vez, que mi suegro en paz descanse, me dio un par de bitácoras, que también leí, ahora entendía, que nunca podría tener el amor de Grisha ¿me merecía esta vida? No, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme, además, mi hijo merecía a su padre, como sea que fuese.

También me abrió los ojos, debía educar a mi hijo, para que pudiera enfrentar cualquier adversidad, que, con su talento, simpatía y cordura, abriera cualquier puerta, pero sobre todas las cosas, que su mente dominara su corazón.

Ese tiempo también me acerco a Marley, vi un lado dulce, me costaba creer que ese hombre era capaz de hacer mal sin dudarlo, pero confió a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, un día, llego una visita inesperada.

**GRISHA**:

Regresaba de una petición de la Corona, invadir una aldea de un país enemigo, teníamos una sola orden, no atacar a los niños, eso también implicaba llevarlos con nosotros, varios de ellos, estaban formados en línea, cuando casi terminábamos de meterlos al camión, lo vi, era mi hijo, use todo mi autocontrol, lo ayude como a los demás a subir, nos miramos, le sonreí, pero él no a mí.

De camino a Londres, nos dijeron que varios de los niños serían llevados al extranjero, ahí tendrían mejores oportunidades, me horrorice cuando note que el papeleo, había seleccionado a Reiner para irse, metí mi mano en ese asunto, así que mi hijo se quedó en Inglaterra, solo que lo mandaron a un orfanato temporal, obviamente lo seguí, poco a poco, me gane su confianza, le sonreía, en secreto le llevaba golosinas, un día me devolvió la sonrisa, vi esperanza en eso, hablamos y me conto, su vida en estos años, o al menos los que recuerda. Tiene apenas 10 años y ya vivió muchas cosas.

-yo no sé porque la gente no me adopta _dijo Reiner mientras destapaba una paleta_ me porto bien, o eso creo, una vez una familia llego y me quiso llevar, pero la señora que nos cuidaba, me castigo ese día y no me dejo salir de mi habitación, luego cada vez que venían los señores que nos querían adoptar, me encerraban…

\- ¿es lo que más quieres?

-todos quieren una familia

-las necesitamos a pesar de todo.

Parte de mí, se alegró al saber que lo aislaban, pero ¿Por qué?

-ellos no te dejan solo o te abandonan

De repente vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y le pregunté

\- ¿Qué tienes pequeño?

-antes, me visitaba un señor, me traía dulces, ropa, juguetes, a todos nos trataba bien, pero a mí, no sé, sentía que me quería más que a los demás, pocas veces venia con su esposo daba miedo, jeje nos daba dulces y juguetes, así que sabíamos que no era malo, pero un día ya no volvieron _ahí, Reiner rompió el llanto_ después me enteré que uno de ellos falleció y no me pude despedir, se llamaba Eren, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos

"tu hijo está bien" eso decía mi padre, ahora entiendo porque, lo cuido mientras pudo, abrace por segunda vez a mi hijo y mi corazón, sabía que debía hacer. Arregle todo para que fuera conmigo, le prometí esa familia que merecía, pero un día, me encontré con alguien que nunca espere ver ahí.

\- ¿Grisha? _dijo Marley sumamente sorprendido_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-tramito la adopción de mi propio hijo, ja, imagínate

\- ¿estás loco?

-no, necesito estar cuerdo para esto, pero no puedo sin tu ayuda, se porque estás aquí y gracias

-estas arriesgando a tu familia, si lo reconoces, estaremos ante una situación que no podremos manejar

-ya lo sé, se el riesgo, pero, creo que me ayudaras si te digo lo que hare

Apadrine a Reiner, mi padre tenía soldados de confianza, para mala suerte de él y buena suerte mía, un soldado de apellido Braun, falleció al mismo tiempo que Reiner nació, así que fue fácil decir que era su hijo, ante la promesa de que cuidaría de ese hijo, si perecía, lo pude llevar conmigo, mi padre advirtió de esto a mi esposa, quien está sorprendida, pero lo acepto, mi padre, solo advirtió, que era mala idea, pero no se opuso del todo, eso… me sorprendió.

Pero, para mi mala suerte, tenía razón, Reiner lastimo a Eren, por un momento no sabía qué hacer, pero Carla, que siempre me ha salvado, hablo con mis hijos, y la convivencia fue la ideal, me duele porque no puedo reconocer a Reiner como lo que es, sé que si lo hago lo pondría en peligro, creo que eso fue también, la razón por la cual Reiner era distante, a pesar de todo, mi hermano, mi padre y el resto de mi familia, nunca lo trataron mal.

Sin embargo, para mi hijo era incomoda la situación, pese a todo, le ofrecí mi apellido el cual rechazo, no insistí, pasaron los años y note algo que me perturbo. Reiner miraba a Eren no con ojos fraternales, había una pisca de pasión en ellos, pese a que mi hijo solo tenía 5 años ¿era lo que pensaba? O ¿solo era mi mente pecadora? Esos pensamientos no me dejaban en paz, ellos crecían como hermanos, lo eran, pero no lo sabían, no podía decírselos, quiza debía decirles… no lo sabía, mi mente era un torbellino.

Pero un día, las respuestas llegaron solas, Reiner viajo a Londres, sabía que estaba realizando su servicio militar y de repente, recibí una llamada, era mi hijo diciendo, que necesitaba ayuda, que me vería en la estación de policía, Carla y yo salimos rápido, dejamos a Eren al cuidado de Sasha y partimos a Londres.

Al llegar a la estación, Reiner me conto lo ocurrido.

-ese bastardo _rugió Reiner_ tiene que pagarlas todas, abuso de una joven

-déjame ver qué puedo hacer

-con solo una orden, puedes refundirlo en la cárcel

\- ¿es lo que quieres?

-eso deseo más que nada

No me sorprende la crueldad de sus palabras, pues la situación era delicada, sin embargo, al llegar a la estación, me encontré con un rostro familiar, un rostro que conocía de joven, pregunté a Reiner discretamente y contesto.

-esta basura, es hijo del coronel Kenny Ackerman, necesito su apoyo General Jaeger

\- ¿hijo de Kenny Ackerman?...

No puede ser ¿en qué ha convertido este niño, Kenny? No tardo mucho, lo vi entrar, los años no fueron gentiles con él, entro furioso y lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada a su hijo, lo hizo con tal fuerza que el pobre se fue de espaldas, no contento con eso, lo comenzó a patear, Dios, que horror, un par de policías lo detuvieron, pero no era suficiente, no aguante más y lo tome con brusquedad de su hombro.

Nos miramos, después de tantos años, se detuvo y sin protestas me dejo pasar, ayudé a este niño que una vez sostuve en brazos y que cambio todo. No dude de lo que se le acusaba, era mentira, he visto a muchos hacer atrocidades y jamás se arrepienten, pague su fianza, Reiner protesto, pero no me importaba, sé que lo que sea que este viviendo, es mi culpa.

Parte de mi ser, se quebró al momento de que Reiner salía, pues sin saberlo, cruzo miradas con su padre, se miraron, creo un segundo más y habrían descubierto algo, tal como yo lo hice, así que le pedí que se fuera, con la cabeza le indique a Kenny que habláramos, no dudo ni un minuto el acercarse.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Me pregunto, pero de eso no quería hablar

\- ¿Qué harás con tu hijo?

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia

-tienes razón, pero, aun así, quiero ayudar

-no puedes, ese muchacho se larga de inmediato de mi casa, si tiene edad para hacer estas cosas, tiene edad para valerse por sí mismo

-tengo una propuesta que hacerte

Salí y me siguió, me tope de nuevo con Kuchel, quien me miro con recelo

**KENNY**:

Cuando Grisha se fue, mi corazón también me abandono, amargue mi existencia, casi no aparecía en casa, pues odiaba a la familia que tenía, había ocasiones, en las que debía verlos, y ese niño, a quien su madre llamo Levi, es la razón por la cual soy miserable, cuando desperté en el hospital, la familia Jaeger, fue por mi bitácora, la tenía debajo de mi almohada, pero al buscarla, no la encontré, me enteré que Kuchel la había tomado.

Amenazo con decirle a todo el mundo la verdad, pobre estúpida, Zeke en ese entonces, le advirtió

-adelante, es su sentencia de muerte, si ha leído, quiere decir que sabe de lo que somos capaces para mantener esto bajo la sombra ¿no le basta la buena lectura, necesita comprobarlo? Dígame ¿Cómo está su hijo? Se que goza de buena salud, por ahora

La estúpida solo agacho la cabeza, durante años, mire a ese niño crecer, me hacia el propósito de ignorarlo, pero, un día, llego fastidiando, presumiéndome una porquería sin importancia, la aplaste bajo mi bota.

-oye no _Levi, que solo tenía 6 años, miro a su padre con tristeza_ lo tenía que llevar a la escuela

-no fastidies

-eres malo

No lo pensé, le di una bofetada pues, sabía que era malo, pero era su culpa, era culpa suya, por su nacimiento erróneo, el amor de mi vida se fue, a veces me detenía, pues… me preguntaba ¿Qué pensaría de lo que hago? Creo que, a partir de ese momento, Levi hacia todo para desafiarme, sin importar las consecuencias, pero entonces llego al límite, no podía tener de heredero a una basura como él, todo por lo que trabaje, estaba tirándose por la borda, de nuevo por su culpa, pero…

Nunca pensé, que esa sería la razón, de volver a ver a Grisha, al llegar, hable con Kuchel, pero ella estaba indignada.

\- ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-ayudar a tu bastardo, según parece

-es tu hijo, lo desees o no es tu hijo, Kenny

-pues entonces cállate y has lo que el Conde dice

**GRISHA**:

Hable con el muchacho, muy parecido a Kenny en su edad joven, pero noble a pesar de estar lleno de heridas, comprobé, que era una buena opción para mí, escucho mis palabras atentamente, sé que solo le hace falta amor, para ser mejor persona, Kenny regreso con Kuchel, hable a solas con Kenny.

-quiero proponerte algo

-escucho

-tengo un hijo, es menor que el tuyo por 9 años, está llevando una excelente educación, mi trato es el siguiente, acepta una alianza de compromiso, de tu hijo con el mío

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-te seré sincero, quiero proteger a Eren de mis errores, la única manera de hacerlo, es que este comprometido desde ahora

\- ¿de verdad quieres casarlo con mi hijo? ¿Ese bastardo de ahí?

-ya deja de ofenderlo ¿Qué le has hecho Kenny? ¿Por qué?

-me dejaste por su culpa

-Levi no tuvo la culpa, tú si

-te dije que fue un maldito error, me acosté con Kuchel sin querer y nació Levi, no era excusa suficiente para dejarme

-tus principios y los míos, ahora veo que siempre fueron diferentes, cometí el error de aceptar mis sentimientos y los tuyos, estabas casado, no existía diferencia si Levi había nacido o no, debimos ser respetuosos

-tu familia te metió ideas en la cabeza

-sí, las ideas de los buenos principios, principios que le enseño a mi hijo, a pesar de que no tengo cara para hacerlo, no quiero que cometa mis errores, aun no es tarde para el tuyo, acepta este trato

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-a diferencia tuya, yo al tener en brazos a Levi, supe que era un error todo lo que ocurría, pero ahora veo, que hubiera sido mejor, el alejarte de ese pobre niño, que echaste a perder, sé que Eren, podrá ayudarlo, mañana volveré, para ponernos de acuerdo

No lo espere, me tomo de la mano y me beso, me aparte y estaba a punto de abofetearlo, pero el qué dirán me preocupo ¿Cómo explicaría una mejilla hinchada? sin medida pregunto.

-si dices que Eren es menor que Levi, de seguro tiene como 6 años ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te preño o preñaste?

-suéltame

\- ¿me olvidaste tan rápido? Porque lo único que se de ti, es por los periódicos, vaya que te supiste esconder

-Kenny, ya basta

-yo cometí un error al tener ese hijo, pero ahora veo que tú con el tuyo, tuviste toda la intención

-quería seguir adelante, debiste hacer lo mismo

\- ¡asesinaron a mi familia, a mi padre, a mi hermano, mi madre caminaba por las calles con temor, no murió en paz, yo me volví el monstruo que soy, porque me abandonaste!

Sus ojos, eran rojos, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y la verdad, es que nunca, lo había visto llorar de esa manera, sin pensarlo, mis ojos se unieron a los suyos, y le respondí.

-lo siento, no era mi intención, pero si no me hubiera alejado, tú, tu hijo, y hasta mi familia, hubieran pagado, nuestra estupidez y también, también

Estaba por decirle de Reiner, me deje caer en el suelo y sin querer, sujete mi vientre, recordé amargamente, como me lo arrebataron, el nacimiento de Eren, no fue error, pero, yo sé que nunca hubiera sucedido de haber tomado otro camino y de eso jamás me arrepentiré, Kenny estaba junto a mí, me abrazo y me dijo.

-sé que algo me ocultas, algo que te atormenta

-yo siempre _Grisha sujeto el rostro de Kenny entre sus manos, con mucha ternura_ te amare, pero tendríamos que morir y nacer de nuevo para estar juntos

**CARLA**:

Grisha me conto lo sucedido, por qué lo hacía, me horrorice al pensar siquiera, que Eren y Reiner, tuvieran que ver.

-n-no, no es cierto

-puede ocurrir

-no digas idioteces Grisha, eso n-no es posible, se aman como hermanos y se amaran siempre como hermanos, además, los chismes en Londres son tan rápidos, ese tal Levi es un maldito

-fue educado por Kenny, un Kenny lastimado, mira y-yo, yo sé que te he pedido demasiado, pero es la única manera

\- ¿casaras a tu hijo, con el hijo de tu amante?

-casare a mi hijo, para darle una oportunidad, al niño que le arrebate una vida tranquila, es una deuda Carla, además, sé que lo hará bien, las personas cambian

**EREN: **

_Mi padre, le dio una oportunidad a Levi a través de mí, además de ser mi salvación, para no pensar en… _

_Eren se levantó, se fue sin decir nada, Levi lo intento seguir, pero Carla lo llamo con una voz dulce_

-lo siento Levi, debió ser difícil para ti

-ya no importa, sin embargo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, porque mi padre no me amo, porque su familia aprecia tanto a Eren, fue herencia de su abuelo

-es una carga también, lo eduque, para que no te diera la espalda, ya lo sabes, aun en el amor, existe dolor

_Salí de la mansión, fui directamente hacia el jardín, me senté en el suelo y solté el llanto, me sentí mal por mi padre, por Kenny, por Kuchel, por mi madre, por Reiner, por mis abuelos, mi tío Zeke, por Levi, todos ellos sufrieron demasiado. _

_Entendía por qué mi abuelo se oponía a este matrimonio, tenía resentimientos hacia los Ackerman, entendía porque alejo a Reiner, lo protegía de la muerte, pero… ¿justificaba tanto dolor? Kenny era un monstruo con Levi, pero era debido a la desesperación de perder a mi padre ¿justificaba tan malos tratos? no lo sabía._

_Me__ quede ahí, sentado, hasta que escuche unos pasos, voltee y vi a mi abuelo acercarse, a pesar de los 65 años que tiene, se ve muy jovial, sin decir nada se sentó junto a mi lado, dejando su bastón a un lado. _

\- ¿ya sabes todo?

-sí

_Le conteste_

-bien, entiendo si me odias

-pues, puedo, perdonar, si me cuentas como conociste a mi abuelo, no tuve, el placer de conocerlo

-ja, fue hace exactamente 46 años, recién cumplía los 19, tu bisabuelo, quedo en casarme, con un joven de apenas 15, antes se hacían ensayos de la boda, así que lo vería un par de veces antes de la ceremonia oficial, para variar no llego a la reunión, todos en mi lado de la familia hacían la broma de que se escapó para no casarse conmigo

-ejeje la típica broma

_y ambos dijeron a unisonó_

\- "es que eres muy horrendo"

-jajaja, Jean y yo se la dijimos a la prima Sofia jeje

-ja, sí, pero tu abuelo si llego, tarde y con todo el descaro del mundo, entro a la sala y con una sonrisa nos saludó, esa sonrisa, vaya que era hermosa, pero me hipnotizaron esos ojos, juraba que eran dorados, cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando se sentó a mi lado, comprobé que eran verdes, pero no un verde cualquiera no, eran como los tuyos, cambiantes en tonalidad, hubo atracción de inmediato

\- ¿en serio? Jeje que lindo, se amaron desde el inicio

\- oh no, claro que no, esa fue atracción física solamente, mi amor por tu abuelo, creció con los años

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-cuando descubrió lo que yo realmente era, y, aun así, siguió a mi lado, se centraba en la solución y no en el problema, me hacía reír, ser paciente, mis días malos se alejaban, con tan solo escuchar su voz dándome esperanza

\- ¿Por qué no te agrada Levi?

_El ceño de mi abuelo se arrugo y me miro molesto_

-tiene la escuela de su padre, esa familia está llena de hombres y mujeres tan fríos, como los números que manejan, no quiero que te aferres a un hombre así

\- ¿no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? _no me respondió, así que defendí mi pregunta, con algo que no había dicho en voz alta_ no se si lo sepas, pero, antes de Levi, pues, y-yo quería hacer una vida con Reiner, por eso mi papá, vio la forma de saldar una deuda, y salvarme de un futuro que vio, y no estaba equivocado

-te caso con un imbécil

-sí, lo reconozco, pero llegaste tarde a decirme eso, a pesar de todos sus errores y desde que compartí cama con él, me cuida, me escucha, ha sido fiel, es mi amigo

_Mi abuelo me miro, no sabría describir su rostro, parecía sorprendido, me pregunto. _

\- ¿tu amigo? Ja dudo que un amigo te ame

-me diste una esperanza, el amor de mi abuelo y el tuyo no llego de la nada, llego con los años, se quién es Levi y aun así quiero estar con él. _ante el uso de sus propias palabras Marley solo apretó los dientes y escucho atento a su nieto_ dale una oportunidad, no lo alejes de mi lado, sé que tienes el poder de hacerlo, pero te lo suplico, no lo hagas, ya sufrió bastante

\- ¿tú si lo amas verdad? _el castaño, con ojos lloroso, aun así, sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera_ ya veo ¿y él a ti?

-no puedo pedirle amor, cuando nunca lo recibió, ten piedad de ese niño que fue maltratado por su padre, por favor.

_Suspiro profundo, estaba enojado, lo veía en sus ojos, antes de levantarse, beso mi cabeza, una vez de pie me dijo. _

-el tiempo será tu aliado o enemigo, y yo el juez de esa relación ¿sabes por que adoro a tu madre y por qué odio a tu esposo? Porque ella espero por muchos años, algo que jamás tuvo y no voy a permitir que te aferres a un hombre que solo te ofrece su amistad, Grisha trato con cordialidad a Carla hasta la hora de su muerte, pero nunca la amo, y tu mi niño, vas exactamente para ese camino _Eren no dijo nada, pues, su abuelo estaba dándole justo al clavo_ daré el beneficio de la duda, pero no digas que no te lo advertí

_Se fue, me dejo pensando y por primera vez, mi corazón dudo de lo que sentía … por Levi._

**Mac1826:** Muy tarde, todo fue revelado jajajaja y lo que falta, pero poco a poco nos iremos acercando xD jajaja pues, si leíste el final o.O pues, en parte si, no puedes amar si no lo recibes amor y es una parte que nuestro Erencito se dará cuenta, aw nena, ntp, cuidaremos ese corazón jajaja , todo va a estar bien, este ancianito, es malo como el limón a la leche, pero sin eso no se puede hacer pay de limón jjaja, osease que, no es tan tan malo. Uy esos personajes de Farlan y de Reiner, creo que O.O se viene una revelación, y jajaja vaya que fue difícil el comunicarnos, pero mira ya tenemos contacto amiga, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, te mando buenas vibras, un abrazo y mucho mucho amor. Gracias por el suport.

**Ninko Mitorinbo:** ciertos detalles de tu review, los conteste por PM, y ah si es el único hijo xD jajaja, no les dio tiempo de otro ajajaja, abuelito es un monstruo, pero tiene sentimientos ajjajaja, normalmente me gusta poner que las cosas no son las que parecen y aaaw muchas gracias TwT por el review y por el suport, me inspiran a seguir XOXO.

**Selene:** jejeje nadie lo esperaba y quien si, las sospechas son confirmadas xD, bueno así son los misterios misteriosos, salen muchos enigmas, jaja la historia de Reiner y Farlan, es algo que se vienes, saludos y gracias por el review y suport.

**Eliette G Gibson:** bien bien gracias, todo bien jejeje, jajaja no le tengas miedo a la verdad XD lloremos todos TwT akshfakhfhf sigo esperando que Levi este vivo, no me he puesto a medida con el manga jajaja, los abuelitos maternos, no tienen ahora protagonismo, están por ahí haciéndose viejos jajjajaa, oh si tengo planes de Eren colegiala jajajaja, JAJAJAJAJA eso me gusto "los modales hacen al hombre" jajaja te puedo decir que esa familia es muy temperalmental, si ya leíste el capitulo las emociones son tan fuertes y se desbordan, y hacen tonterías, y ah ntp por el bebé, estara a salvo (¿ ok no jajaja si estara a salvo xD oh de hecho había dejando pista de eso desde el cap 5 donde Eren recuerda el día que Reiner llego con ellos, Grisha trajo a Reiner y Carla le dijo que no era el momento OwO Jejejeje, ahora entiendes tanta familiaridad de Grisha con Reiner, jajajaja también ate ese cabo suelto que nadie noto, no describi la apariencia de Marley, ni tampoco de su esposo hasta ahora, así que como diríamos aquí en mexico, Eren y Reiner abuelearon jajaja herencia de los abuelos su apariencia, jajajajja el agua hirviendo hubiera traído problemas, por eso no llego jajaja, aaw contesto con gusto todos los comentarios, jajajajaja oh eso no lo sabia jajaja tu lee, aveces mando el PM para no hacer spoiler al resto XD. Wwi el suéter es de mi talla jajajajaja, gracias linda, muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por el suport.

**Sumire crazzy Murasaki **

Ajajajaja Eren es como la novicia rebelde puack puack jajajaja, no describi que hicieron para no dejar marcas Jejejeje wiii xDD jajajja, Levi sabe pelear estilo películas de acción XDD jajaja puede que Reiner sea soldado, pero en su barrio Levi sabe defenderse jajajaja, están traumados estos nenes, TwT poco a poco, creo que Levi necesita cantar la de libre soy mejor jajajajaja, oh si la modista, sabe muchas cosas lsfkshdkshdf esa habitación no solo tiene libros, tiener armas y cosas feas jajajaja, JAJAJAAJ deja a la servidumbre, es una mansión enorme, oh me dan ganas de hacer una guía de datos de la mansión, del trabajo de Levi etc etc XD dato curiosos, la mansión de Levi y de Eren cuenta con 40 empleados, no tienen mayordomo, pero Hanji hace esa función además de ser el ama de llaves es la que dirige todo en la mansión, en el establo solo hay caballos jajjajaja, uh vacaciones, no ya tuvieron luna de miel que se esperen jajaja vacaciones no, aaaaw TWT tu eres mi musa, te platico y luego me das ideas y de esas ideas salen mas ideas y mas y mas jajajaja, skdsdfjsdjfsjdf tkm besos y abrazos.


	14. Chapter 14

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 14**

**Lo que realmente mereces **

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

**Hola a todos, sé que la actualización es…am, demasiado tarde, pase por mi vida situaciones difíciles, pero gracias a mi familia y amigos, todo esta tomando lugar y forma, deje este fic a un lado pues no me sentía con el animo de seguir escribiendo, pero ahora, puedo decir que todo esta volviendo a su lugar, ejeje, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que perdonen la tardanza. Sin mas muchas gracias y comencemos. **

**Agradecimientos al Final de Fic. **

**LEVI**:

_ ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que debió amarte, nunca lo hizo? La vida es solamente para mí un sufrimiento y desdicha, de niño no entendía porque mi padre jamás me abrazo, porque nunca me dio consuelo, porque nunca me dijo "te amo" me convencí a mí mismo muchas veces que eso no era importante, pero la realidad es que era la único que deseaba. _

_Sin embargo, me pongo en el lugar de mi padre, se casó con alguien que nunca amo, tuvo que hacerse responsable de un niño que nunca quiso, se separó por mucho tiempo de la única persona que realmente le importaba y amaba, aun con su último aliento, estoy seguro de que pensó en el Conde, de seguro pensaba en la vida que pudo haber tenido, comprendo que el culpable de que eso no ocurriera, fui yo. _

_Pero pienso en la nobleza del Conde Grisha, por creer que me haría un bien se alejó de mi padre, me entrego en charola de plata a su propio hijo, al ver que me sumergía en la miseria, y de esta última acción hablare. _

_¿Eren se merece a una persona como yo? _

_Levi estaba en el Banco, tecleaba en su máquina de escribir, hacia cálculos mentales, en su calculadora, y de repente necesito anotar en su libreta, tomo su pluma y se desconcentro, pues la contemplo por un momento, esa pluma plateada, con un búho de ojos rojos, mirándolo fijamente y en ese instante recordó a Eren, su cara se puso seria, dejo la pluma a un lado y siguió trabajando_

_Desde que sabemos la verdad, todo esto me hizo cuestionarme sobre mi vida, sobre la injusticia que vivió Eren, la que viví yo, me volví un poco distante e igualmente Eren no se acerca a mi como antes, decir que es su culpa es mentir, porque yo fui quien dio ese primer paso hacia la indiferencia._

_en su mansión, Eren estaba sentado en el jardín, frente a él, estaba un caballete junto a varias pinturas de óleo, con gran habilidad dibujaba un paisaje, en eso momento escucho un ladrido, volteo la cabeza ante la advertencia de sus perros, pero solo era su madre acercándose_

-que hermosa pintura _Carla contemplo un océano, pero en vez del horizonte, un muro recorría de lado a lado la majestuosidad del agua y del lienzo, así que Carla pregunto_ ¿surrealismo?

-creo que mi subconsciente está gritando algo y mis dedos solo lo están pintando

\- ¿Qué hay detrás de ese muro?

-no lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ahí

_Eren comenzó a dibujar las nubes de su pintura, pero mientras lo hacía frunció el ceño un poco_

\- estoy solo de visita porque la mansión de tu padre está llena de recuerdos que no deseo tratar, te agradezco el tenerme aquí un par de días, pero, he notado que no estás bien ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo soportaste esa vida? _Eren dejo a un lado sus pinceles y pintura, miro a su madre fijamente y con seriedad_ mi padre nunca te amo, no consumaste tu matrimonio en muchos años ¿Por qué seguiste?

_Carla aclaro su garganta y respondió_

-me resigne, sabía que no podía exigirle a tu padre más de lo que podía ofrecerme

\- ¿te resignaste a que no te amara?

-ese amor no era para mi

\- ¿te resignaste a ser siempre la segunda opción?

-Eren

-ni siquiera eras una opción, ni un premio de consolación, si reviso bien la historia de mi padre contigo

-Eren basta

\- ¡nací solo porque te tuvo lástima! _Carla miro a Eren con dolor, arrepentido de aquellas palabras o no, el castaño continúo hablando_ Mi papá no quería otra familia realmente, siempre quiso recuperar a Reiner y si lo hubiera tenido, no hubiera nacido yo

_El silencio fue sepulcral, Carla aparto la mirada y respiro profundo_

-este era un secreto que deseaba guardar, porque sabía que las consecuencias serían devastadoras, pero cuando Levi, me dijo a la cara que Reiner era su hermano, comprendí que solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo en el cual tú me odiarías o me entenderías

-te entiendo, más de lo que te imaginas ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

-acepte menos de lo que merecía, hasta el último momento al lado de tu padre, yo sabía que… _Carla hizo una pausa, miro a su hijo y le dijo_ que no debí aparecer en su vida ¿sientes lo mismo con Levi?

-no estoy seguro

-sabrás que hacer, eso lo sé, pero dime que planeas

-mi abuelo tiene razón, si no avanzo nada con Levi, creo que lo mejor es

_Eren trago sus palabras, pero Carla sabía que quería decir_

-irte ¿es lo que deseas?

-no lo sé …

-bueno, es tu decisión, a fin de cuentas, pero no te confundas hijo mío, tu padre te amo tanto como amo a Reiner

_Carla se fue, Eren se levantó también y dio un paseo en el jardín con sus perros a un lado, mientras Levi estaba terminando un reporte, Isabel entro de repente y aclaro su voz para llamar la atención de su jefe, pero no obtuvo respuesta_

-ejem, Señor Levi yuju _pero Levi no volteo a verla, de repente Isabel tomo una silla y la arrastro, de esa manera logro llamar la atención de Levi_ ¿se encuentra bien señor?

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

-necesito que firme estos documentos

-dámelos los firmare más tarde

-últimamente esta distraído, prefiero que los firme ahora por favor _Levi ni siquiera leyó los documentos, solo los firmo y se los paso a Isabel, quien puso una cara de sorpresa, rodo los ojos un poco y miro a su jefe con el ceño fruncido, para luego poner una sonrisa en sus labios y decir_ gracias, pensé que jamás me firmaría mi aumento de sueldo

_Eso me desconcertó un poco, pues que yo recuerde ya le había aumentado el sueldo hacia un par de meses, una vez la mire a los ojos, Isabel se cruzó de brazos y me miro con la ceja levantada. _

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿no va a comer?

-no

\- ¿hoy tampoco viene su esposo? No lo he visto por aquí ¿está todo bien?

-es algo que no te importa

-tiene razón señor, es algo que no debería importarme, sin embargo, me importa y preocupa que firme cosas sin revisarlas, no es buena señal, le hablo como secretaria y ahora como una persona que le aprecia y le conoce desde hace mucho ¿está todo bien?

_Levi dejo su pluma a un lado, se cruzó de brazos y dijo_

-no lo sé, es complicado

-sucedió algo entre usted y su esposo eso es evidente, no preguntare más de la cuenta, solo le diré que Eren de seguro sufre igual que usted, ese muchacho llego a su vida de repente, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va

-no se ha ido

-oh, pero lo puede llegar a considerar y no creo que regrese, se ve que tiene mucho carácter

-si se va es su problema, no voy a detenerlo si es lo que desea, pero si quiere regresar entonces

_Pero Isabel me interrumpió con una sonrisa_

-oh el típico dicho de "si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue" pues siendo honesta, ¿usted tuvo un globo de niño?

\- ¿Qué?

-ya sabe, de esos globos que flotan

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver con conmigo?

-pues, esos globos los tiene que sostener del cordel firmemente, de lo contrario salen volando a quien sabe dónde y se vuelve imposible alcanzarlos ¿nunca perdió uno? _Levi no contesto, pero Isabel dando por hecho que si _ uno nunca sabe el tesoro que tiene en sus manos, hasta que ya no está y muchas veces no se nos da la oportunidad de recuperarlo

_Sin decirme otra palabra se fue, me quede pensando y con esas ideas regrese a la mansión, los perros fueron los primeros en saludarme, Hanji llego a mi lado, tomo mi abrigo al momento que decía. _

-la cena esta lista

\- ¿Dónde está Eren?

-El Amo Eren, está tocando el piano, pidió que su cena fuera servida en esa habitación

_Decidí acercarme, pero al entrar a la habitación secreta, no escuché nada, vi a Eren cenando, al verme paso rápido el bocado y pregunte._

_\- ¿Qué haces? _

-pensé que no venias a cenar

-se me hizo un poco tarde ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-mi madre no está en casa, salió a no sé qué, y bueno, si iba a cenar solo al menos lo hago en un lugar que me guste

_se miraron un rato, Levi estaba por decir algo, pero antes entro Hanji que dijo con timidez_

\- ¿gusta que le sirva de cenar Amo Levi?

-trae un plato para mi

_El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar la petición, una vez el plato llego, se sentaron junto a piano, comieron un poco en silencio. Eren miraba de vez en cuando a Levi, quien masticaba sin decir nada, hasta que el menor se atrevió a romper el silencio_

-no ganare nada teniendo estos pensamientos, desde que supimos la verdad te he notado distante, distraído, no me dices que ocurre y no puedo ayudarte si no me hablas

-no es algo que debas saber

\- ¿estas enojado conmigo?

-n-no, claro que no

\- ¿te ofendí?

-no Eren, no me ofendiste en nada, s-se a que vienen tus preguntas eso solo que, que no sé qué pensar, la verdad es, que no mereces a una persona como lo soy yo

-hace tiempo me dijiste, que serias mi amigo, que estarías en las buenas y en las malas, que serias leal, honesto, y que, y que no me abandonarías _en ese momento Eren miro a Levi, sumamente molesto_ ahora no te creo, porque aún sin haberte hecho nada, me tratas como si tuviera la culpa de todo

_Se levanto, sus palabras me desconcertaron un momento, pero al reaccionar lo seguí, intenté llamarlo. _

-Eren

_Pero se dio la vuelta y grito _

-¡no voy a dar más de lo que me das a cambio, no voy a esperar sentado en la cama, en el comedor o cualquier otra habitación, a esperar unas migas de ese amor que quizá nunca llegue! _de repente sus lágrimas salieron, recorriendo sus mejillas, pero Eren paso su mano limpiándolas con rabia_ lo que viviste con tu padre ya paso, soy yo lo que ocurre ahora en tu vida _Eren respiro profundo y trato de calmarse_ y parece que no te importa, yo no soy mi madre para soportar esta vida, no la deseo, y yo sé que eres…

_Sin decir otra palabra se fue, ¿soy qué? Si algo se de Eren, es que molesto es capaz de escupirme la verdad en la cara, lo deje que se calmara, me quede sentado en la sala para no molestarlo, yo no sabía que pensar en ese momento, solo mire el fuego de la chimenea, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, lo que me despertó, fue un timbre, pues en la puerta alguien llamaba, mire el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea y eran las 6 de la mañana_

_Me levante, curioso de aquella visita mañanera, Hanji abrió la puerta y para mi desgracia, quien se encontraba detrás era el abuelo de Eren, ahora que se la verdad, es cierto que tiene el porte de su nieto, Reiner, le dijo buenos días a Hanji y ella parecía más que sorprendida al verlo ahí, pero no abandono su etiqueta. _

-General Jaeger, un placer verlo de nuevo

-el gusto es mío querida, avisa a mi nieto que he llegado

-en seguida señor

_Hanji se fue, el anciano y yo nos miramos y este dijo para mi sorpresa _

-buenos días Duque

_¿Qué mosca le pico? _

-buenos…

\- ¿dejas a tus invitados en la puerta?

-los invitados de Eren, hacen lo que les plazca

_Sin más me di la vuelta, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y al voltear, vi a Eren bajar la escalera con una sonrisa, sé que no era para mí, me paso de largo y saludo al anciano. _

-abuelo jeje

-sé que tu madre está aquí, me tome la libertad de venir a visitarla

-siempre eres bienvenido, aún no ha despertado, me aviso de tu visita ¿estarás mucho tiempo aquí?

-algo, decidí no solo pasar a ver a tu madre, iré al palacio esta semana, su majestad está interesada en saber que ha sido de mi vida después del retiro, además quiere mi opinión

\- ¿en qué?

-oh esperaba que preguntaras, nuevos reclutas en sus filas obviamente, ascensos, se dé buena fuente que seré invitado a una gala real

-suena elegante

-y de eso quiero hablar _Marley señalo con su bastón a Levi, quien no estaba lejos de ahí_ sé que invitaran a la familia Ackerman, entre ellos estarás tú y ese primo raro que tienes, el que acostumbra a vestirse de muñeca sexual _Eren soltó una risa discreta, en lo que Marley bajo su bastón_ dile que, en presencia de la reina, no haga el ridículo

-Mikasa y yo, no nos llevamos bien, si le digo eso, de seguro ira de encajes a esa gala solo para fastidiarme

-en ese caso iré en persona a decírselo

_Tanto Eren como yo olvidamos nuestras diferencias para mirarnos sorprendidos, a lo que Eren pregunto_

\- ¿tú, abuelo?

-fui muy claro, saludare a tu madre y partimos de inmediato

_El hombre se dio la vuelta y como si conociera la mansión se dirigió a la planta alta, una vez solos, Eren se apresuró a desaparecer, no conto que lo siguiera y lo tomara de la mano. _

\- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-no, ahora no

_Me dio la espalda y recupero su mano de manera brusca, debo reconocer que eso me dejo intranquilo, al darme yo la vuelta me encontré con Hanji, quien tampoco tenía un rostro apacible. _

-el Amo Eren me conto lo que ocurrió, sé que debe ser difícil

\- ¿tú lo sabias todo, ¿no?

-sí, lamento si no dije nada, pero hice una promesa

-creo que fue lo único noble que hizo mi padre

-am, en realidad, ya que todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrió, no le veo caso el ocultar más cosas, quien me pidió guardar silencio no fue su padre, fue el Conde Grisha

\- ¿Qué?

-lo que escucho, yo ya estaba al servicio de la casa Ackerman cuando todo ocurrió, tenía como unos 10 años, en ese entonces su abuelo estaba por despedir a todo el personal para ocultar la verdad, pero yo solo era una niña que no tenía otra cosa más que mi trabajo, así que no me despidió, confiaba en mi discreción, pero cuando usted se metió en problemas con la policía y el Conde Grisha llego a la vida de su padre otra vez, tuve el gusto de saludarle, y de ver de lejos a ese niño que se convirtió ahora en su esposo. No le mentiré, no estaba de acuerdo con la unión y se lo hice saber al Conde, le conté de sus costumbres y de las cosas que suele hacer.

-eres una traidora

-creí que hacia lo correcto, era para salvar a un niño inocente, de las costumbres de un joven rebelde, pero para mi sorpresa, el Conde me confió, que tenía esperanza que el Amo Eren le daría a usted lo que nadie le había dado, una familia amorosa y unida, no se equivocó, desde el primer día en que Amo Eren puso un pie en esta mansión, la calidez volvió, pero con ello vinieron problemas, usted se rehúsa a darle la única cosa que ese niño ha pedido a cambio, su cariño.

-no puedo dárselo

-pues entonces le ha dado falsa esperanza, sé que el día de su boda usted beso la palma de la mano del Amo Eren, ese beso reflejo confianza, adoración, respeto ¿todo fue mentira? He sido testigo de cómo ese niño ha sufrido por causa suya, y es porque Eren lo ama, eso es evidente, pero tiene razón, el Amo no merece a una persona como usted, un hombre que disfruta del dolor ajeno, que considera cualquier cama suficiente para complacer su lujuria, un hombre irrespetuoso, que no fue amado, es obvio que no le dará nada.

_Hanji se fue, no me dio tiempo de responder, pero, eso me dejo pensando ¿realmente soy ese mismo hombre? Caminé hacia las habitaciones, entre a la mía y vi a Eren sentado en un diván junto a la ventana. Se que escucho mis pasos, eso no fue suficiente para que volteara a verme, me acerque, tome un asiento junto él y le dije. _

-de verdad necesito hablar contigo

_Confié, en que estuviera calmado, me miro con el ceño fruncido, le propuse hablar, pero realmente ni yo sabía que decirle, ese silencio me hizo reflexionar en las palabras que me había dicho Hanji, en las que había oído de Isabel, pensé en ese día, ese día en que lo conocí, hasta este momento junto a él. Pero al momento de que iba a decirle algo, alguien toco a la habitación, le rogué con la mirada a Eren que esperara, pero solo reafirmo su molestia y hablo con seriedad. _

-adelante

_Carla estaba entrando, los miro con una sonrisa cálida al momento de anunciar porque estaba en la habitación_

-se lo que planea tu abuelo, iré con ustedes para evitar cualquier conflicto

_el castaño se levantó, se fue la habitación sin dudarlo, Carla miro a Levi para decirle_

-comprende a mi hijo, solo está asustado

_Sin decir más se fue, en el carruaje para mi sorpresa todo estaba tranquilo, Eren se entretuvo leyendo un libro, mientras que su abuelo sostenía un periódico, mi suegra por el contrario centro su atención en mí, me delineo una sonrisa y le dijo a Eren. _

-visite a Farlan ayer

_Eren abrió los ojos y miro a su madre_

\- ¿está bien?

-puedes preguntárselo en persona, lo visitare esta tarde

-n-no lo sé, le envié un mensaje, pero no me dio respuesta

-pregunto por ti, por los dos _Carla señalo con la cabeza a Levi, quien se sorprendió ante tal declaración_ también puedes ir si gustas Marley

-no puedo, después de mi advertencia debo ir a palacio

-como gustes

_Hacía semanas que Farlan no se aparecía por el Banco, intentamos llamarlo, pero nunca nos dio una respuesta, mire a Eren, quien fugazmente y creo para no evidenciar nuestro conflicto con su abuelo me comento. _

-creo que es correcto llevarle un regalo

_Al ver que asentí, regreso su vista al libro que tenía en las manos, al momento de llegar a nuestro destino, Marley convenció a Carla de que no haría algo impropio o de lo que cualquiera pudiera arrepentirse, la Condesa anuncio. _

-en ese caso regreso a la mansión, Eren, Levi, los veo después

-ok

_Al entrar al Banco, mi sorpresa fue que el personal, se levantó de su asiento para saludar al abuelo de Eren, más me sorprendió al llegar con Isabel, que casi tira una taza de café que llevaba en la mano, con una exclamación. _

\- ¡oh! b-bienvenidos, General Jaeger ¿gusta que les ofrezca algo?

-eres muy amable querida, pero estoy bien ¿Mikasa Ackerman?

-l-lo llevare en seguida

_Eso no me lo pierdo, tanto Eren como yo seguimos al anciano, quien entro sin tocar siquiera, ante tal osadía, Mikasa se giró como una fiera enjaulada, pero toda su expresión cambio al ver a Marley, quien dijo. _

-buenas tardes, Mikasa

_Llevaba un vestido negro, al igual que los zapatos, lo que hacía lucir su prenda era una mascada de color rojo sangre, la expresión de Mikasa era de asombro, sin dejar su mirada contesto el saludo. _

-General ¿a qué debo el honor?

-sabes bien a que he venido muchacho _ante esas palabras, Mikasa endureció la mirada_ la visita a la gala real es en poco tiempo, seré directo, has honor a tu apellido y preséntate propiamente como un caballero y no como ahora te encuentro

_Mikasa mordió el labio inferior con rabia, sin embargo, contesto calmado _

-creo que no es de su interés el cómo me presento ante la Reina

-es de mi interés por eso estoy aquí, tu abuelo a pesar de muchas diferencias pasadas es amigo mío y por su honor, no permitiré tal vergüenza, mientras tengas testículos, vístete como es debido, de lo contrario me veré obligado a mover mis influencias ¿quieres que tome medidas drásticas?

_Sin decir otra palabra se fue, Mikasa temblaba de colera y nos miro _

-¡¿Qué tanto están mirando?! ¡largo de mi oficina!

_Lo que escuchamos después fue algo rompiéndose, Eren no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a su abuelo. _

-creo que te pasaste de la raya

-fui sutil, debo presumir de eso, por otro lado, tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, si no te molesta regresare a pasar la noche con ustedes

-ya te dije que eres bienvenido

-hasta la noche

_Se dijeron adiós, cuando se fue nos miramos y Eren soltó en un suspiro _

-no sé tú, pero me siento mal por Mikasa

_Y en eso escuchamos más cosas rompiéndose _

\- ¿Qué influencias tiene tu abuelo?

-pues, al parecer muchas _tras escuchar un cristal partirse, Eren se hizo para atrás y me sugirió_ y-yo, quiero ir a buscar el regalo para Farlan y su bebé, estaré con mi madre en la tarde para que no interrumpa tu trabajo

_Solo se dio la vuelta, pero le dije. _

-creo es conveniente irme contigo, es más… Isabel

\- ¿s-señor?

-tomate el día, que el personal de Mikasa se encargue

_no le repitieron dos veces, Isabel tomo sus cosas y salió con Eren a la recepción, en lo que Levi solo tomaba un poco de su trabajo en la oficina, esperaban y el castaño pregunto_

\- ¿conoces a mi abuelo?

-aquí todo el mundo lo conoce, cuando al señor Levi lo corrieron a patadas de aquí, ni su padre se apareció, fue el abuelo del señor Levi quien se encargó del asunto, después llego el General Marley a poner orden y por eso lo conocemos

\- ¿el abuelo de Levi?

\- ¿no lo conoce?

-pues, la familia de mi esposo es un misterio para mi ¿mi abuelo no te corrió o sí?

-oh no, el General Marley no despidió a nadie, solo dio su apoyo para que esto no se viniera abajo, Mikasa por el contrario cuando ese arreglo termino, me corrió, pero no me lo tome personal, mejor me voy antes de que cambien de opinión y me dejen sola con ese hombre

_Isabel se marchó rápido, en ese momento Levi llego con su portafolios y Eren lo siguió a la salida_

\- ¿sigue rompiendo cosas?

-a diestra y siniestra, mejor hay que irnos de aquí

_Estábamos en una tienda para bebés, Eren miro con agrado un peluche de elefante, pese al conflicto me pregunto _

\- ¿Qué opinas?

-es bello

-quiero llevárselo, pero no sé si es muy pronto para eso

-supongo que no ¿para Farlan?

-pesaba en algo que no tuviera que ver con el bebé ¿chocolates?

-buena idea

_De regreso a la mansión, todo el camino fue callado, la madre de Eren estaba lista, con un presente en las manos, de camino a la casa de Farlan a quien no he visto en mucho tiempo, mi suegra dijo. _

-estaba pensando, les debo una disculpa, en algún momento. ocurren cosas que nos hacen comprender que nuestra vida y el amor son sublimes aun en el final, su historia apenas comienza, digan lo que tienen que decir y continúen, o termínenla por la paz

_No dio tiempo de responder, el carruaje se detuvo, bajamos y llegamos a una casa, bastante acogedora a la vista, 4 pisos de edificio, un pequeño jardín cercado, un camino empedrado, todo envuelto en pintura color blanco, una casa bastante alegre a pesar de ser común, no es como una mansión, pero, se ve bien. Tocamos a la puerta, para nuestra sorpresa, fue el mismo Farlan quien nos recibió, al vernos puso una cara de sorpresa y se quedó parado en la puerta, la Condesa, acelero las cosas, entro sin permiso y ante eso, Farlan comento._

-l-lo siento, no los esperaba, pasen por favor

_Lo vimos, rostro cansado, piel pálida, un vientre más abultado, llegamos a su sala y Eren le dijo con timidez._

-t-te traje esto, espero te guste

-muchas gracias Conde ¿gustan un té o algo?

-oh que bueno que lo dices querido _Carla saco de una bolsa, un panque de mantequilla _ necesito ayuda ¿Levi?

\- ¿ah? en seguida

_una vez Eren y Farlan estuvieron a solas_

-mande un mensaje, pero no me contestaste ¿estas enojado conmigo?

-n-no, creo que es más vergüenza, no sé qué opinen de mi

-sabes que te apreciamos ¿Por qué ya no regresaste con Levi?

-Reiner me lo pidió, dijo que no quería que trabajara en ese lugar, no es que haya querido irme o no contestar tu carta, es solo que Reiner está enojado con ustedes y no quiere que los vea

\- ¿te lo prohibió? ¿con que derecho?

-bueno, es mi esposo, creo que ese es derecho suficiente

_Eren trago sus palabras, no porque no supiera que contestar ante esa idea, solo que le sorprendió que hacia un tiempo atrás, él pensaba igual, pero Levi nunca tomo ese "derecho" de prohibirle, todo lo contrario, pedía su opinión_

\- ¿te trata bien?

-lo mejor que puede, es amable, hasta ahí, sé que no me quiere ni yo a él, eso hace las cosas más difíciles si me lo pregunta

-lo siento

-no es culpa suya Conde

-dime Eren, no deje de ser tu amigo

-gracias

_de repente la puerta se abrió, Eren y Farlan voltearon, con una expresión diferente, Farlan con miedo, Eren intrigado, sonaron unas botas y se detuvieron en la sala, Reiner estaba ahí, aun en su rostro las heridas de la pelea con Levi se asomaban, Eren miro con detenimiento, sin bajar la cabeza, Reiner, solo frunció el ceño, antes de que pudiera gesticular alguna palabra, Farlan se apresuró a decir o más bien a excusarse_

-La Condesa Jaeger los trajo, e-está en la cocina con Levi _de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y Eren lo imito, solo que el castaño tomo el hombro de Farlan para calmarlo_ y-yo

-vinimos de visita, pero si te incomoda que estemos aquí _Dijo Eren_ podemos irnos enseguida

-la verdad _respondió Reiner_ ya me da igual

_Llegamos con platos, tazas y un tetera llena de té de manzanilla, al entrar a la sala tope miradas con Reiner, vi unos ojos cansados y rojos, me miro con desprecio, es raro ahora mirarlo, saber que es mi hermano, que estamos más relacionados, de lo que pensamos _

-oh, Reiner, espero no te moleste _comento Carla_ solo estaremos un momento

_No dijo nada, solo se fue, mire a Farlan y parecía totalmente aterrado ¿será posible? me acerque a Farlan lo tome del brazo y alce su manga, tenía marcas de dedos en los antebrazos, con la mirada me conto todo y él en susurros suplico. _

-no ha pasado a más, se lo juro si esto fuera malo, le pediría ayuda de inmediato, déjelo así

_Eren y yo nos miramos, Eren estaba molesto y Reiner, solo dijo con desprecio. _

-largo de mi casa

-no tienes derecho a hacer esto _Eren tomo de hombro a Farlan y dijo_ mi abuelo se enterará de lo que haces

\- ¡no! _grito Farlan_ ya escucharon a mi marido, mejor váyanse

_Y Eren imploro _

-Farlan

-no Conde, gracias por la molestia, pero deben irse, aquí no pasa nada

_En el carruaje, Eren tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando al suelo como si este tuviera las respuestas a todo lo que vimos, pero luego miro a su madre _

\- ¿tú lo sabias?

-Farlan tiene razón, no ha pasado a mayores

\- ¿Por qué lo permites?

-Reiner odiara a todo el mundo en estos momentos, menos a uno que no ha llegado a él, está interesado en su hijo

-eso no responde a mi pregunta

-termina de escuchar, el medico ordeno absoluto reposo en ese embarazo, lo que significa que Farlan no puede salir, la pelea ocurrió porque Farlan lo desobedeció y en el forcejeo de regresarlo a casa, tiene esas marcas en los brazos, Reiner no lo golpea, aunque Farlan vive con el temor de que un día cambie de opinión

-y mientras eso pasa ¿nos quedamos sin hacer nada?

\- Farlan está a salvo, al igual que su hijo, tranquilos, sería la primera en detener cualquier abuso

_en casa de Reiner, el rubio se acercó lentamente, Farlan hizo unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución_

-no quiero que vuelvan a entrar a mi casa

-yo sé que los odias, pero… son la familia de tu hijo

-esas personas, no son mi familia

-te han cuidado como tal

-si como no, mira, a Carla le debo mucho, me trato como a su hijo y por esa razón la respeto y le permito entrar, pero a todos los demás, te sugiero que te mantengas al margen

-nunca entraran aquí, te lo prometo, pero déjame siquiera hablarles, te lo pido_ Reiner se dio la vuelta, pero aun así Farlan insistió_ no he salido en mucho tiempo

-absoluto reposo, dijo el Doctor

-eso no impide que salga siquiera al parque, dices que no son tu familia, pero, pero yo no quiero perder la amistad de Eren, ni la de nadie que conocí …. Por favor

_Reiner no dio una respuesta, solo se alejó y Farlan tras un suspiro, se sentó en el sofá a sollozar un momento_

_La cena sin duda fue callada, al terminarla, yo fui a la sala, mi suegra a su habitación y Eren desapareció quien sabe dónde, yo trabajaba en unos documentos y en eso entro el anciano decrepito a preguntarme. _

\- ¿estas ocupado?

-mucho _Levi continuo con su trabajo como si nada, pero después de un rato, sintió una mirada, no se equivocó pues al momento de alzar la vista, Marley lo miraba con desdén_ ¿Qué quiere?

-solamente decirte que eres un idiota

-dígame algo que no sepa

-no sabes corresponder sentimientos _Levi de inmediato dejo su trabajo y una vez atrajo su atención, Marley se sentó enfrente, mirándolo ahora con seriedad_ vengo de un matrimonio arreglado igual que el tuyo, me casaron más joven, más inexperto, de un momento a otro tenia a mi lado a mi compañero de vida

-que yo sepa amo a su esposo ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-cierto es que me agrado lo que vi, mi esposo en paz descanse era sumamente atractivo, después la vida me dio un golpe en la quijada, cuando descubrí que esa atracción no me ayudaría con el día a día, una pareja no vive de solo sentirse atraída físicamente, y casi me separo de él

_Levi escucho esa historia de amor, al parecer perfecta aun en la muerte ¿Qué tipo de problemas seria? Así que pregunto_

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-era más inteligente que yo, ya no le satisfacía solo ser mi sombra, a mí eso me fastidio, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien me dijera que hacer, aun si era por mi propio bien. Todo cambio cuando le afirme que no podía ser diferente ¿te suena esa historia?

\- ¿también usted era un idiota?

-mide tus palabras, y si te importa Eren, se te está acabando el tiempo, hará lo mismo que hizo mi esposo, al no cambiar yo, el sí lo hizo y cuando te des cuenta, ya no existirá remedio alguno

_¿Por qué me habrá dicho todo esto? _

_tiempo antes_

_Marley caminaba por los pasillos de la planta alta, vio una puerta abierta, al acercarse, Eren estaba en su habitación, justo a su pies estaban sus dos perros, que habían dejado su pequeña apariencia de cachorro, ambos tenían las orejas agachadas, contemplando a Eren con tristeza, el castaño miraba a la ventana y lo desconcentro un golpe en la puerta_

-hola abuelo

\- ¿está todo bien?

-lo esta

_Marley se acercó, se sentó junto a Eren, en ese diván que estaba en la ventana, los perros al verlo, movieron la cola y Hotei que era más cariñoso, poso su rostro en el regazo del anciano, quien acaricio sus orejas con cariño, pero su nieto, no aparto los ojos de la ventana_

-que hermosos perros

-lo son

\- ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

-bueno, fueron un obsequio

\- ¿ah sí? Que buen obsequio ¿Quién te los dio?

-Levi _Marley dejo de acariciar a Hotei, y miro a Eren seriamente, quien ya sabía porque su abuelo estaba ahí_ tienes razón, no sé si pueda ayudarlo, Levi está muy lastimado, todo estaba marchando bien, pero el recuerdo de su padre aun lo atormenta

-te lo advertí, pero todo esto tiene remedio, con tan solo dar la vuelta

\- ¿eso crees?

-es lo más conveniente

-lo he pensado, pero llego a la misma respuesta, le prometí estar a su lado

_Marley interrumpió a Eren de inmediato_

-han esperado tanto de ti, es hora de elaborar ese camino que te negó tu padre, puedes comenzar de nuevo y hacer tu vida, en un lugar donde nadie te juzgue, donde nadie te conozca y donde lo desees, sabes que te apoyaría en lo que sea

-eso no lo dudo, pero _Eren miro a su abuelo, con una sonrisa melancólica_ si me voy, rompería mi promesa, Levi quedaría a la deriva, pero al menos tienes razón, espere mucho de alguien que no puede darme nada

-no seas idiota, ve a tu madre

-lo sé, pero no soy mi madre y Levi no es su padre, a pesar de lo que él cree de sí mismo, yo sé que es una buena persona, me lo demostró, su corazón desconfía de todos, es normal que no me quiera

-Eren

-no, ya tomé mi decisión

-es un error

\- ¿conoces su historia?

-claro que la conozco, ese Duque desde niño, es un problema, imagínate, violar a una jovencita es un acto _pero Eren lanzo una pequeña risa, la cual desconcertó a Marley_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-las cosas no sucedieron de ese modo _tras contarle la historia a su abuelo, Eren lo tomo de la mano suavemente_ es lo que realmente ocurrió

\- ¿y por qué?

\- ¿Levi no se defendió? Considero que no valía la pena, todo el mundo le dio la espalda… y yo, no pienso hacer lo mismo

-pero

-gracias por todo, de verdad

-él no te ama

-ya lo sé, pero tampoco me odia… y eso es suficiente

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-existen casos peores que el mío, ya lo comprobé, además, si algo me enseño el destino, es que no puedes luchar contra lo que la vida te depara

-pero

-por favor, deja las cosas así, es un matrimonio arreglado, no debí ilusionarme, quedamos que nos trataríamos con cortesía, y comencé a olvidarlo, exigiendo mas que eso, cortesía

-no te entiendo ¿Por qué?

-porque yo si lo amo

_sin decir más, Marley se fue, en su mente considero que era un error, pero también recordó el pasado y las cosas que por su mano fueron decididas, estaba por hablar con Carla, pero en el pasillo vio al causante de aquella tristeza, Levi igualmente se veía abatido, reflexiono las palabras de Eren y el que quizá, ese Duque no era lo que aparentaba, decidió lo impensable, hablar con el Duque_

_El anciano se quedó en silencio, mirando sus manos, después me miro y con una voz quebrada, me dijo. _

-Eren no solo comparte con mi esposo el nombre, comparte su apariencia y sus ideas, a pesar de que nunca lo conoció como hubiera querido, sabes que ocurrió, lo que hice para proteger a mi hijo y a mi familia, lo empeore, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello, puede que Eren no se vaya de tu lado, pero perderás eso que lo hace especial, yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero tú, aun estas a tiempo de hacerte un mejor futuro, solo se honesto

_Levi reflexiono un poco, se levantó y se fue, Marley dio un suspiro molesto y recargo su espalda en el sillón, en eso Carla salió detrás de una puerta y miro al anciano con una sonrisa_

\- ¿Qué te hizo hacer esto?

-nada especial

-eso no es muy creíble

-solo quiero que sea feliz y si ese muchacho es la clave ...

_Carla se acero a Marley, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo. _

-gracias

_Entre a la habitación, Eren estaba sentado en la cama leyendo, se distrajo cuando los perros se acercaron a saludarme, pensé que me mostraría esos ojos molestos, pero contrario a lo que pensé, me miro con algo de tristeza, a pesar de que sus labios delineaban una sonrisa._

-hola, am estaba pensando, ya que mañana es sábado y no trabajas, podríamos ir a dar un paseo con los perros, solo si tú quieres, no te quiero incomodar

-yo…

_Me desconcertó, que me tratara como si nada pasara, fue entonces que lo entendí _

_Eren se asustó ya que Levi lo tomo de ambas manos, las apretó con fuerza, pero no dijo nada, el castaño espero y pregunto cuando el silencio seguía presente_

\- ¿Levi?

\- ¿recuerdas el viaje a Venecia?

_Eren asintió con la cabeza y me lo reafirmo con sus labios_

-lo recuerdo

-ahí te prometí dejar todo lo malo atrás, pero te estoy fallando, realmente no lo he dejado atrás y mucho menos olvidado ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Qué viste en mí que te convenció de casarte?

_Me miro, sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos y contesto. _

-es mi obligación, fui educado para no cuestionar a mi esposo o a la sociedad, olvide cual es mi lugar, la razón de casarme contigo y lo lamento, los dos sabíamos que este matrimonio es arreglado y solo eso, perdona si te pedí cosas que no estaban en el acuerdo, no tienes que darme más de lo que merezco o puedes dar

-Eren

-no Levi, lamento lo que te dije, perdóname

_ahora entendía lo que me dijo Marley, puede que no se vaya de mi lado, pero... el Eren que conocí y que se que es, puede marcharse y nunca volver y Dios, no, no quiero eso, así que decidí ser honesto, darle lo que se merece realmente._

-mis padres, hicieron de mi vida un infierno, fui señalado por toda mi familia como un estorbo y nunca hice un esfuerzo para cambiar su opinión, no valía la pena, tuve un amigo que ame, y me dio la espalda, una mujer que me dijo te amo, y me traiciono, siendo honestos, eres lo único que ha llegado a mi vida, que a pesar de mis errores, sigue aquí ¿pero a qué precio?, fuiste amable ante mi descortesía, tolerante, honesto y me rehusó a pensar, que solo es porque es tu obligación

-Levi

\- ¡NO! Ya no, ya no quiero ser ese hombre que me convirtió mi padre _Levi se dejó caer de rodillas ante Eren y como lo haría un niño desconsolado, oculto su rostro en el regazo del castaño, el cual se sorprendió, al escuchar llorar al pelinegro_ tienes razón… no te merezco y lo sé, es solo que, ngh…

_el corazón de Eren se partió, en su mente, no había un hombre en su regazo, era un niño, pidiendo a gritos quitarse esa carga, acaricio su cabello negro, con tanta dulzura mientras decía_

-ay, Levi, mi Levi ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? no eres lo que piensas

_Eren se arrodillo junto a mí, sujeto mi rostro y descubrí, que ya los dos llorábamos_

\- no sé porque me amas, si soy una basura

-eso no es cierto _con sus pulgares, el castaño sobo las mejillas de Levi_ escucha y créeme cuando te digo esto, eres amable, atento, cariñoso, me has cuidado desde el día que me case contigo, solo que lo olvidas y te transformas en lo que te dijo tu padre que eras, ese no eres tú, y te lo demostrare ¿me has sido infiel?

-no

\- ¿me has golpeado?

-n-no, nunca lo haría

\- ¿te has arrepentido de este matrimonio?

_Levi se quedó pensando, pero al decir su respuesta, miro a los ojos a Eren_

-no, no lo hago

-tu padre hubiera respondido con un "si" a todas mis preguntas, a tu madre, y ti, los trato como basura, en mi opinión no sembró flores, como para exigirlas, mi padre y mi madre no se amaron… sin embargo nací yo, siempre creí que mi familia era perfecta, descubrí que todo era mentira, estuve a punto de… fugarme con mi hermano ¿te lo imaginas? Una vida manchada, Llegaste a mi vida, para salvarme de ese destino

-esa fue idea de tu padre

-pero, tu aceptaste también _ante eso, Levi guardo silencio_ No tuvimos una familia ejemplar, nuestra vida antes de conocernos, era complacer los caprichos de lo demás, la vida es complicada, pero entonces me di cuenta, de que simplemente el hecho de compartirla contigo, hace que todo sea más fácil

-Eren, yo

-déjame terminar, luego vino de nuevo la sombra del pasado, de los errores de nuestros padres y opaco todo eso… busque respuestas y las encontré, a veces me arrepiento, pero ahora sé que de todos modos lo hubiera descubierto, y estaría solo afrontando todo, al menos, estas aquí…al menos yo estoy aquí

-creo que ni siquiera hubiéramos nacido, si nuestros padres hubieran estado juntos

-lo sé, escúchame esto último que te diré, contigo descubrí que podía ser feliz, me haces feliz, pero también tengo miedo, estoy aterrado, porque nunca me había enamorado tan rápido, tengo un deseo inmenso de decirte lo que siento, pero no sé si lo escucharé de vuelta, es por eso, que renuncie

_Bajo la cabeza y sollozo un poco, nunca creí en el amor, es porque siempre me dieron odio a cambio, falsedad, pero, veo a Eren y sé que él no es así, sé que es honesto, y si lo soy yo, me case y no existe un día, en el que me arrepienta, de haberlo hecho, he sido hipócrita, pues… se lo que siento por Eren y no se lo he dicho por cobarde, al igual que Eren, tengo miedo, pero ya es suficiente._

_Levi tomo de las manos a Eren, el castaño cruzo miradas con Levi y este le dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de llorar_

-me gustaría expresar tantas cosas, pero solo diré las importantes, te necesito, porque te veo y me transmites paz, tranquilidad y estos días, al verte molesto comprendí, que cuando no eres feliz yo tampoco lo soy _Levi se acercó a Eren, junto su frente con la de el para decirle_ espero no sea tarde, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que seas tú, quien me responda de la misma manera, te amo _Eren negó con la cabeza, se intentó apartar, pero Levi repitió aún más fuerte y sosteniendo su rostro para que lo mirara _ te amo por lo que eres, y por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo, nunca desee compartir mi vida con alguien, pero cuando te conocí, me compartiste lo que más necesitaba y no lo sabía, tu amor, eres lo que me hacía falta.

_Me miro incrédulo, después, lloro en lamentos, oculto su rostro en mi pecho, pero realmente esperaba una respuesta, cuando menos lo pensé, me sostuvo de una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba mi rostro. _

-no te puedo mentir, el día que te conocí, no daba ni una libra por nosotros, estaba triste, porque no me casaría con la persona que quería, pero resulta, que tengo a la persona que necesito, llegaste de repente y eres… la sorpresa más linda que he recibido, me animaste a ser yo mismo y te amo por eso

_¿Amor? ¿Por qué? Ante eso diré ¿Por qué no? Pasare el resto de mi vida junto a Eren, pero mientras estemos juntos, no quiero una barrera entre los dos, no quiero hacerlo sufrir y yo tampoco quiero seguir con este dolor._

_Nos besamos, debo destacar que ese beso que nos dimos, casi me saca el corazón, se sintió totalmente distinto a otros besos, y después de un rato, ese beso causo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera, digamos que nos movimos por instinto hacia la cama, a diferencia de otras veces, me tome mi tiempo en admirar a Eren, recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo, de una manera lenta y pausada, pude notar que su piel es tersa y cálida, que sus piernas son largas, que su rostro sonrojado es totalmente cautivador, cosas que no había notado antes, de igual manera, sentí que sus caricias eran más atrevidas y pausadas, con la yema de sus dedos recorría mi rostro, mi espalda, los besos eran largos, y comencé a entender conforme avanzábamos._

_Antes de casarme, solo me interesaba satisfacer un deseo carnal, aun casado con Eren esa idea no me abandono, pero ahora mi motivación es distinta, deseo conectarme con Eren, antes buscaba de inmediato entrar en él, esta vez, ni siquiera lo había pensado, disfrute cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce de su piel con la mía, anteriormente, mi mente vagaba, ahora solo me enfoco en lo que hago en este momento, por primera vez podría decir, que hago el amor._

_por su lado, Eren estaba feliz, no dejo de besar a Levi, no quiso separarse más de lo necesario de su cuerpo, quizá no había palabras, pero había acciones, se tomaron de la mano y de un momento a otro, Levi susurro en su oreja_

\- ¿puedo?

_Eren apretó los ojos, se sostuvo fuerte de la mano de Levi y soltó en un suspiro_

-sí

_despacio y lento, Levi entro, el castaño se retorció un poco, pues a pesar del tiempo, dolió un poco, su gemido alarmo a Levi, quien se detuvo a preguntar_

\- ¿estás bien? Puedo parar si gustas

_Eren contuvo la respiración un poco, pues ahora veía una expresión diferente en Levi, realmente se veía preocupado, a diferencia de otras veces, que preguntaba solo por cortesía, ante eso, solo sonrió y contesto_

-estoy bien, quiero que sigas

_Y lo hice, pero descubrí sensaciones nuevas, no solo en mí, Eren se movía con mucha más libertad, yo disfrutaba, me cautivaba lo que veía y escuchaba, me sorprendió las cosas que podía decir o pensar, en medio de todo, mi voz salió para unirse con la de Eren. _

-ngh oh, Dios, Eren, oh, Dios así, así mi amor

-Mgh, no pares, no pares

_Lo llegue a pensar, desde que se anunció mi compromiso, no había cumplido con el acuerdo, aun buscaba una cama cualquiera, todo era clandestino, solo para satisfacer un deseo carnal, llegue a pensar, que seguiría haciéndolo y luego apareció de nuevo Eren, esta vez pude conocerlo, y desde ese momento, todo cambio, no pensé en otra cama, no pensé en otro lugar a donde ir, comenzó a importarme que pensaba de mí. Que idiota soy, desde ese momento… sé que algo sentí, ahora sé que es. _

_Eren junto frentes con Levi y gracias a la luz de la habitación, puso contemplar, que Levi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que él, el castaño sabia a que se debían esas lagrimas_

_Era tanta emoción desbordándose, tanto placer, felicidad, amor, ambos terminamos, casi al mismo tiempo, para mi sorpresa, mi clímax llego antes, me aferré a Eren como si mi vida dependiera de ello, jamás en mi vida sentí tanta satisfacción e Isabel tenía razón, ahora sé que tesoro tengo en mis manos, y no lo pienso perder._

_En el clímax de Eren, una grito salió de su boca, el cual silencie con un beso, se aferró a mi espalda y cuando termino, acaricio mi rostro y susurro._

\- ¿ya te dije que te amo?

-no, a ver cuenta

-ejeje

-eso me recuerda ¿ya te lo dije yo?

-no, ahora cuéntame tú

_Después de hacer el amor, hablamos por horas, nunca lo habíamos hecho, y jamás me había importado saber cosas, que acabo de descubrir._

_ambos estaban tomados de la mano, acomodados en las almohadas, Eren uso el pecho de Levi como respaldo, en lo que jugaba con sus dedos_

-pues, no creo que los helados de algodón de azúcar sean de mi interés

-ajaja, el sabor es rico si no eres un crítico de comida _Eren jugueteo un poco con la mano de Levi mientras decía_ a mí me gustan los helados de choco menta

-paso, no soy fan de los dulces

-lo acabo de notar ¿Qué te gusta de verdad?

-pues, los tés, aunque el té Ingles presume de ser de los mejores, el asiático me tiene encantado

-apuesto que te gusta el té verde

-cierto ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hanji lo prepara mucho para ti en el desayuno, para ser alguien que no le gusta el dulce, le pones mucha miel

-es un dulce natural, nada que ver con la azúcar refinada, no los compares

-ouh lo siento si he ofendido a una que otra abejita jaja

-hmpjaja habría que preguntar

_Seguimos hablando, llego un momento en que la conversación llego a susurros, pues Eren estaba siendo derrotado por el sueño, apague la luz, lo arrope y lo último que dijo fue._

-sabes, no me había fijado, que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita

_Tras decir eso, cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido, me quede pensado, hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba un motivo para reír, o llorar, sé que puedo estar sin Eren, que ambos seguiríamos nuestras vidas, pero sé que Eren no quiere eso y yo tampoco. Me he dado cuenta de que Eren no me pide que cambie, si no que sea yo mismo, me ha dado más de lo que ha recibido y eso no es justo. _

_Al despertar, voltee a verlo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de levantarme bese su mejilla, lo que causo que se moviera un poco, tome una ducha y al salir, recién se estaba levantando, froto uno de sus ojos, mientras intentaba ponerse su camisa, tras un bostezo enorme, se acercó a mi para decirme buenos días, nos besamos y de inmediato escuche que entro al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera para tomar un baño, al salir comenzó a vestirse, se peinó un poco los dedos con su cabello y me pregunto. _

\- ¿quieres que hagamos algo hoy?

-bueno, se me ocurría salir un rato con los perros

-oh ¿Qué tal si hacemos un día de campo?

-por favor di que solo nosotros dos

-ejeje, le diré a mi mamá que saldremos, no creo que se ofenda _antes de irse, Eren beso a Levi y le susurro_ te amo

-y yo te amo a ti

_Se dio la vuelta, pero vi que se detuvo y me miro con angustia_

-o-oye… ¿no has hablado con tu madre?

_Ante esa pregunta mi cuerpo se tensó, pues era verdad que, desde hacía tiempo, ella no se aparecía y yo tampoco la había buscado, aclaré mi garganta y respondí._

-no ¿debería?

-pues, creo que ella vivió un martirio igual que tú, seria lindo que hablaras con ella

-no lo había pensado

-le hará bien

_Regreso junto a mí, me abrazo con fuerza y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, al decir esas palabras, un escalofrió agradable recorrió mi cuerpo, escuche una queja y al mirar al suelo, note que ambos perros me miraban juzgándome, Hotei lanzo un ladrido molesto._

-Grrguarf

\- ¿que quieres?

Hotei de inmediato se levantó, me jalo un poco del pantalón y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta

-¡ggrrgarf!

-ok te sigo

_Eren bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa, se topó con Hanji a la cual le dio los buenos días de una manera alegre, la castaña noto de inmediato el cambio de actitud del joven_

-buenos días Amo Eren ¿durmió bien?

-oh vaya que dormí excelente ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-es un poco tarde así que ella, esta desayunando con su abuelo

_sin decir nada, Eren se dio la vuelta, Hanji sonrió al ver, que Eren tenía una mejor actitud, así que se decidió a seguirlo, quiza se podía enterar que sucedía, lo que vio fue al castaño llegar al comedor, ir directamente con su madre y saludarla con mucho cariño a la vez que decía_

-necesito hablar contigo, con mucha urgencia jeje

-alguien amaneció de buenas por lo que veo _Carla se separó de su hijo y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella_ ¿a qué se debe?

-bueno, primero lo primero, jeje buenos días abuelo

-creo que lo primero es que nos digas que sucedió _tras darle un sorbo a su café _ para verte de tan buen humor

-ya que se van a enterar de todos modos, seré directo, ayer hablé con Levi y aparte de llegar a buenos términos, di el siguiente paso y confesamos que nos amamos

_ante eso Marley escupió su café y tanto Carla como Hanji soltaron un grito de emoción_

-que gusto me da escucharlo, pero me temo que esa es solo la parte fácil, hijo

-tan de buen humor que estaba, ay, mamá

-lo siento, pero te debo bajar de tu nube un momento, es ahí cuando ambos tienen que poner esfuerzo y dedicación, te quiero por eso te lo digo

-en eso tu madre tiene razón _Marley estaba limpiando su boca y un poco su ropa tras el café derramado_ el amar es cuidar, ese muchacho tiene mucho que hacer y aprender

-si ya sé que no te cae bien jeje, pero ya no importa, y te agradezco el consejo, por cierto, voy a salir con Levi

-tomate tu tiempo _dijo Carla_ yo regresare a casa hoy mismo, considero que ya es tiempo

-pues creo que iremos contigo, eso depende de Levi, quiere hablar con su madre

-entiendo

\- ¿y tu abuelo?

-me quedare unos días más en Londres, en lo que es la gala real, no me puedo ir de aquí

-pues quédate el tiempo que necesites

_Eren recorrió la casa en busca de Levi, le extraño no verlo y en su búsqueda llego a la biblioteca, noto que Levi estaba ahí, parado sin moverse, junto a él, se encontraban sus perros, Eren se acercó con cautela, aun así, Levi pregunto_

\- ¿pintaste esto?

_el castaño se acerco y miro lo mismo que Levi, su pintura al óleo, de ese mar con el muro atravesándolo, un poco apenado contesto_

-sí

-de verdad lo lamento, no tenia idea, de que te sentías así

-es solo una pintura

-si algo se del buen arte, es que no es "solo una pintura" se lo que quisiste decir, sientes que tu vida está llena de obstáculos, de sueños sin cumplir y problemas que no puedes superar, lo que me tranquiliza es ver que el mar esta en calma, tienes esperanza de que las cosas pueden mejorar, o quiza no

_Eren me miro asombrado, pero luego me sonrió _

-tienes razón

-creo que la pregunta del millón es saber ¿Qué hay detrás del muro?

-pues… me apena decir que aún no lo sé

-no luce terminada

-no está terminada, pero te prometo que, si todo va viento en popa, puedo asegurar que lo que esté detrás de ese muro, es algo agradable

-habrá que esperar entonces

_Nos abrazamos, miramos un poco ese lienzo, ahora se que debo trabajar en mis propios muros y ayudar a Eren con los suyos, considere lo que me dijo Eren, el visitar a mi madre era para mí, algo primordial si quería seguir avanzando, así que acompañamos a mi suegra, en su regreso a casa. _

_a diferencia de otros viajes, Carla noto que tanto Eren como Levi no dejaban de hablar, no dejaban de mirarse, a pesar de sentir felicidad, también sintió nostalgia, cuando llegaron a su destino, Levi y Eren bajaron del carruaje, miraron a Carla y esta se despidió de Levi, le dio un abrazo a tiempo que decía_

-ambos se merecen ser felices ¿entiendes?

-gracias

_Levi dejo a Eren a solas con su madre y está tomándolo de su rostro le dijo_

-quiza mi vida no fue agradable, pero si me dieran a elegir de nuevo, recorrería ese mismo camino, para verte tan feliz como lo eres ahora

_los dos se abrazaron, y Eren le susurro_

-te quiero

-y yo a ti mi niño

_Tras decirse adiós, Eren acompaño a Levi, quien estaba en la puerta de la mansión de su madre_

_Mi corazón saltaba, pero no era una sensación agradable._

-no sé qué decirle

-pues, al igual que hiciste conmigo, decir la verdad o lo que sientes es un buen comienzo

_Llegue a la puerta y al abrirla, un mayordomo nos atendió, entramos y vi a mi madre, sentada en la sala, al escuchar nuestros pasos, volteo a vernos, se quedó quieta, note que estaba aterrada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, me acerque, me puse de rodillas, la tome de la mano, pensaba en decirle lo que sentía, pero ella comenzó._

-no existe día en que no lamente, el no haberme alejado de tu padre, permití que me lastimara y de lo que más me arrepiento, es permitir que te lastimara a ti, te he reprochado tu actitud, pero sé que no tuviste un gran ejemplo a seguir … sé que te falle como madre y creía, que te hacia un bien al no arrebatarte a tu familia, pero la verdad era, que eso no era una familia.

_Levi apretó la mano de su madre y le dijo_

-ya no importa, ninguno de los dos merecía tal castigo y yo no soy ni tu juez ni tu verdugo, no éramos libres, pero ahora, sé que ambos lo somos

-no, realmente no, fuiste una víctima también y …yo no hice nada para defenderte y eso me va a perseguir toda mi vida

_Mi madre se soltó a llorar y yo lo hice con ella, la tome en mis brazos y le susurre._

-ya paso, mi padre ya no está, así que no te sometas a su voluntad, yo ya lo dejé atrás _con una mano libre Levi, invito a Eren para acercarse, una vez el castaño se unió al abrazo _ estuve solo, con ese dolor consumiéndome en silencio, pero ya no lo voy a permitir

_Kuchel se admiró ante ver a Eren junto a ellos, se limpió un poco el rostro y pregunto_

\- ¿Paso algo de lo que me deba enterar?

-pues, digamos que dejamos todo ese dolor atrás, deje mi odio a un lado y le doy la oportunidad al amor

\- ¿en serio?

-en serio _dijo Eren_ amo a su hijo

-y yo lo amo a él, es suficiente para comenzar de nuevo

_Mi madre sonrió ante la idea, aunque se rió un poco para decir._

-quien lo diría, aunque no me sorprende debo decir, yo ya había visto la química entre los dos, desde el incidente con el alcohol

-y tenía que mencionarlo _Eren se ruborizo y escondió el rostro_ ya no vuelvo a tomar así lo juro

-no jures en vano

-en eso tiene razón Levi jajaja

-ay ¿Por qué?

_Debo decir que dejar todo atrás es agradable, mi vida dio un giro total desde que soy honesto y con Eren a mi lado, sé que todo comenzara a mejorar._

* * *

Sumire crazzy Murasaki: ahora es mio muejejejjejeejej xDDD jajaja, TwT pura tragedia conmigo jajaja, pero ya te prometo que se viene lo Happy, si, eso de que no te quiera tu progenitor es bien feo, pero aprendes a que si no te aman, no debes amar tampoco XD, Kenny D: es un diablo, sdfkashksjdhf a mi me encanta que te encante escucharme y muchas gracias sos mi musa de las artes jajaja , jajajaja no niña esa habitación de las 50 sobras no existeeeeeeeeeee, te quiero nena bonita y te llevo en mi corazón :3 lamento si es tarde, pero snig, gracias de verdad y jajaj Zeke es todo un loquillo . gracias tkm

Mac1826 : jaja si maso menos me base en la apariencia del abuelito en el Eren del manga jejeje, ouh te he de confesar que deseaba hacer esa historia mas larga, pero TwT lo mejor viene en cosas peques jejeje, orales O.O tu resumen y punto de vista de cada historia de los personajes es poesía pura y muy acertada TwT)b me alegra saber que se dio a entender y que lo expresaras tan bien, wiii, y si los ojitos de Eren abuelo y Eren xD nieto son hermosos ¡protejamos esos ojos! Gracias amiga, seguiré tus consejos OwO poco a poco espero mejorar jejeje gracias por todo de verdad, gracias por tus regaños y por escucharme tkm

Selene: muchas gracias por el suport y espero perdones el actualizar tan tarde, bueno muchas veces se dice que el fin justifica los medios, pero no podemos andar por la vida no pagando consecuencias, TwT pero te puedo asegurar que todo mejorara a partir de ahora o quiza no ajajajaja xDD jajaja, gracias de verdad por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un comentario, lo aprecio. Gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 15**

**El nuevo plan. **

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Ninko Mitorinbo : no es tiempo de darle, darle, darle y no perder el tino, esperemos un poco mas que esto apenas comienza, pues saber la verdad solo es la punta del iceberg, por otro lado, yeeei gracias por comentar.

Sumire crazzy Murasaki : jajajaja lo lamento, la azúcar me gusta snig y se que a ti no muchoooo, lo lamentooooooo, jaja el aguelo tendrá sus cambios y la verdad quería que lo odiaran con odio jarocho, pero luego decidí que fuera un viejo cascarrabias que si es capaz de matar a todos, pero ama a su familia xD, es lo importante, Michozo y Reiner… uff, tendrás que leer este cap para enterarte jajaja, oooouh te agradezco a ti por estar conmigo, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores TwT te quietecito mucho mucho muchooooo ¡arriba el azúcar!"! jajajaja las 50 sombras vendrán despues jajajaja xDD aun falta lo de la fiesta 7w7 jejejejej jajaja el chocolate es amor y aquí será utilizado para otra cosa jajajajaa

SELENE: muchas gracias por esperarme, lamento la demora, pero ya esta todo arreglado, muchas gracias por el suport y el comentario, jaja el abuelo Jaeger todavía dará de que hablar e igual Mikasa, que confesare algo curioso, me encanta tenerlo de villano jaja, de Erwin es como el minion de Mikasa por eso casi no sale, pero ya lo veremos mas adelante, ahora si llego el tiempo del amor de esos dos, Eren y Levi, pero eso solo es el principio, muchas gracias.

Mac1826: yeeeiiii jajaja lamento el lemon, pero era am necesario(¿?

1\. Desgraciadamente el auto con padecimiento es a veces el peor obstáculo a saltar, lo bueno es que Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren lo veía como realmente era y no como los demás lo tacharon, y si tardo es porque el chico no confiaba en nadie ni en nada, y tienes razón, es difícil pero superable.

2\. Nuestro Eren, como ya hablé anteriormente, tiene obstáculos que saltar, y por ahora su temple esta reservado para futuras situaciones, por ahora esta en un grado de pasividad, pero todo a su tiempo, que este joven aprenderá de una manera (spoiler que no diré) lo que significa decir, con firmeza "hasta aquí" y luchar por lo que desea

3\. Recuerda tambien, que Eren ya esta en plan de escuela, osease que podrá estudiar lo que desea, yeeiii, Marley es un abuelo que tiene una historia, que valdría la pena escribir, (y lo hice ajajaja, pero no saldrá a la luz) dire algo que no considero spoiler ya que seria como precuela de esta historia (una que quiza nunca salga), es que su Eren, ósea su esposo, también planeaba irse, digamos que esa situación también la vivió Marley, recordemos que el abuelo, era muy joven al casarse, mas joven que Levi, por lo tanto más inexperto en esos temas del amor, por esa sabia que Eren no seria feliz y Levi tampoco, pues estaba en la situación de "te amo, pero no te entiendo" xD ajajaja e igualmente Eren abuelo, puso la situación de "o me amas como yo te amo, o me largo" además como el tambien viene de un matrimonio arreglado y que de ahí conoció al amor de su vida, noto cosas en Levi que tambien lo hicieron cambiar de opinión y pensar "estos solo necesitan un empujoncito"…. Y si pones atención con los detalles, aquí en el cap… habrá un personaje que metió discordia en esa historia de amor…. Que aun me duele y lastima… mi ship no Cannon y que amo…. Marley x Eren abuelo snig…me voy a llorar, regreso ….

4\. Gracias por todo, te quiero y mando un abrazo

**EREN:**

_He notado muchos cambios en mi vida, los días han pasado y puedo decir, que el Levi que conocí al que tengo ahora, es más expresivo o al menos lo es conmigo, no deja ese porte de seriedad y de "te mataría si pudiera" con los demás, pero cuando estamos juntos. _

_Eren arribo al Banco, espero en la recepción y Levi llego a su lado, le tomo las manos y las beso_

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien jeje _Eren se acercó y beso a Levi en los labios_ ¿y tú?

-ahora mucho mejor ¿nos vamos? Tengo un hambre horrible

_Caminábamos tomados de la mano la mayoría del tiempo, pero había ocasiones en las que me tomaba del brazo, o sostenía mi cadera, note que las muestras de afecto se volvieron frecuentes, me despertaba con un beso, sin motivo alguno me abrazaba, buscaba mi compañía y yo la de él. Nuestra forma de leer juntos, también era diferente, lo hacíamos en la cama y de esa manera, descubrí que mi regazo era su lugar favorito, descansaba su cabeza en lo que yo seguía la historia de Edmond Dantes, algunas veces llegó a dormir, me encanto poder acariciar su cabello. Pensé en esa vida que tuvo de niño, una vida dolorosa, y ahora se me da la oportunidad de estar a su lado, además, era mucho más expresivo, decía cuando algo no le gustaba y viceversa, comenzó a preguntarme mis gustos, mis sueños y con gusto se los compartí. _

_Sabía que esta vez, me escucharía atentamente, de igual manera descubrí muchas cosas que no sabía de él, paso el tiempo y con ese tiempo. Llego__ la tan mencionada "gala real", Levi y yo conseguimos nuestros atuendos con la modista de la familia, hacía mucho que no asistía a un evento tan formal. Estábamos aun en casa arreglándonos_

-la corbata me aprieta _Levi intento acomodarla, pero se detuvo, pues no quería arruinarla_ tsk que molestia

-ejeje a ver déjame ver _Eren la acomodo y mientras lo hacía, Levi lo sostuvo del rostro y lo beso, el castaño correspondió rápidamente _ listo, usted señor, se ve elegante

-parezco pingüino

-Jejejeje, ya somos dos jajaja tranquilo, solo será por un par de horas

-sabes que odio las cosas elegantes, estereotipos de lo que es correcto

-bueno, no creo que a todo el mundo le moleste el estereotipo de comer con la boca cerrada

_Levi estaba por contestarme, pero de__ repente llego mi abuelo con un traje de gala militar color azul marino, esta vez, adornado con bastantes medallas y una estrella que resplandecía._

-ya vámonos, llegar tarde no es opción

-hace mucho que no te veía tu medalla de honor _hizo notar Eren_ ¿oh? ¿además la de jubileo?

\- ¿y eso que es?

_Pregunto Levi_

-es una medalla que bendice en persona el Papa _Marley se aseguró de darle una pequeña pulida con su dedo, en lo que contestaba la pregunta_ fue un gran honor

-creí que el gobierno de su majestad era protestante

-oh, pero no a cualquiera le dan esas medallas bendecidas por el Papa en persona, mi abuelo defendió al Vaticano de un ataque hace muchos años, Italia pidió ayuda y la corona se la brindó, entonces mi abuelo dirigió valientemente al ejercito aéreo y terrestre para que no invadieran tierras santas, era mi historia favorita para dormir

-dejemos de hablar de mi honor y gloria, ese es tema de conversación cuando arribemos en la gala

-ajaja, ok dejemos los halagos para después

_Una vez llegamos a la gala_

__a Levi le__ sorprendió ver la cantidad de trajes militares, de nuevo la mayoría resulto ser familia de Eren, quienes le dieron la mano cordialmente, pero de repente se escuchó una voz__

-oh, pero miren nada más _un joven alto, de cabello castaño se acercó directamente a Eren y ambos se abrazaron con alegría_ hace tiempo que no te veía

-Jean, que gusto verte

-mi padre me dijo que te casaste ¿y dónde está el valiente eh? Lo debo felicitar por desposar al más Nerd que yo me he topado jajaja

-ay, casi se me olvida lo fastidioso que eres

_Levi aclaro un poco su garganta, llamo la atención de ambos, al ver a Levi, Jean se acercó y lo sujeto del hombro, feliz de la vida_

-ohjojo, pero si la prima Tristán tenía razón, mi tío te comprometió con un buen partido

-am Levi, él es Jean Jaeger, mi primo e hijo de mi tío Zeke

-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío, lamento no asistir a la boda, asuntos militares, debo agregar que importantes, además que mi primo Eren, a pesar de que es un bobo _en ese instante Jean transformo su voz en la cosa más sombría jamás escuchada_ si le haces daño ten por seguro que ya estás muerto

-sí, ya lo sé, no eres el primero que me lo dice, tendrás que hacer fila

_Levi no se lo tomo personal, es más, se atrevió a retirar la mano de Jean con familiaridad_

-jeje me agrada este sujeto, en fin, iré a ver si mi padre ya llego

-el abuelo se adelantó a no sé qué, de seguro ya está adentro con mi tío

-en ese caso, nos vemos en un rato

_El primo de Eren se alejó, en ese instante Levi pregunto_

\- ¿Cuánta familia tienes?

-la suficiente como para formar un ejército jeje

_Pero en ese instante, una voz se escuchó detrás de mí, una voz sombría _

-Levi, un gusto verte

_Eren fue el primero el voltear, vio a un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido con un traje azul marino, con solo un par de medallas en su hombro_

_Me sorprendió ver el pareció que tiene con Levi, a pesar de tener canas, un rastro de cabello negro se asomaba, esos ojos fríos y de color gris, el tono de piel, puedo asegurar que, si yo tenía parecido con mi abuelo Eren, sé que Levi lo tiene con el suyo. Aun así, mire al anciano con recelo, pues llego con malas intenciones, a pesar de eso Levi contesto amablemente._

-igualmente, Señor

-sé que regresaste al Banco, espero que hagas tus funciones como es debido, dejando el trabajo de lado ¿puedo saber quién es este jovencito que te acompaña?

-ya debes saberlo _Levi se acercó a Eren y lo tomo de la cadera, el castaño correspondió el gesto y este lo presento_ mi esposo Eren Jaeger de Ackerman, si hubieras asistido a la boda lo sabrías

-sinceramente, no esperaba que duraras tanto tiempo casado, supuse que no valía la pena asistir a tal evento

_ante el comentario, Eren se molestó y no estaba ya dispuesto a escuchar tales ofensas_

\- ¿y quién es usted para hablarme a Levi de ese modo? Y aunque fuera alguien de importancia, no le voy a permitir, el expresarse de mi esposo de esa manera, ya tengo suficiente con un pariente petulante

-soy su abuelo

-pues no lo parece

\- ¿dejas que tu esposo sea así de irrespetuoso con tu familia? Levi

-lo dijiste, es mi esposo, no mi sirviente, además no te dijo nada que no sea verdad, si me disculpas, no deseo pasar una mala velada, si tu intención no es ofender, con gusto hablo contigo _Levi se dio la vuelta y miro a Eren_ ¿nos vamos amor?

_Levi ofreció su brazo el cual el castaño tomo de inmediato con una sonrisa, sin decir más, la pareja se alejó, cosa que sorprendió de inmediato al hombre que dejaron atrás, en ese momento otra voz se escucho_

\- ¿no te da asco lo hipócritas que son?

_el anciano volteo, se sorprendió al ver que Mikasa, lucía un traje sastre de color negro, su cabello largo estaba peinado hacia atrás y lucia joyería brillante y dorada, acompañado de una corbata roja_

\- ¿hipócritas?

-es obvio que ese tal Eren, hace eso solo para fastidiar, no lo ama de verdad

-en este tema soy nuevo, pero debo suponer que eres el "pariente petulante"

\- ¡¿eso dijo de mí?! Maldito mocoso

-deberías cuidar la manera de cómo te diriges a ese muchacho

-hmp, no sé qué le ven

-aquí entre nos, se parece mucho a su abuelo

-yo no le veo parecido con el General, por ningún lado

-oh no, no me refiero a Marley _ante ese comentario, los ojos del abuelo de Levi, parecían tristes y dijo susurrando_ se parece mucho a él

\- ¿Qué dices?

-nada que te importe, por otro lado, te agradezco el no vestirte como prostituta

_sin decir más el anciano se fue, Mikasa se mordió el labio lleno de rabia y siguió a su abuelo, al entrar notaron de inmediato la elegancia de la reunión, una orquesta pequeña tocaba música de fondo y todos los invitados, comenzaron a socializar, Mikasa no perdió el tiempo y con la mirada ubico a Eren, quien todavía estaba al lado de Levi, tomados del brazo_

-Mikasa a las 1200 _susurro Eren_ y viene vestido de vampiro

-pfjajaja ya sabía que era un sangrón

-jajajajaja

_Mikasa noto algo distinto, pues… ese par reflejaba más confianza, si quería fastidiarlos, tenía que manejar bien sus cartas, por su lado Levi socializaba con la familia de Eren, parece mentira, pero al ver que Eren era feliz, era como si ellos también lo estuvieran, y lo trataron con cordialidad, con más confianza, al platicar con Zeke, este le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, al enterarse que por fin ese par, se había declarado amor_

-ooohjojo, yo sabía que se terminarían entendiéndose muy bien, cosa que me alegra, porque puedo preguntar con confianza ¿para cuándo los hijos?

-no presiones _dijo Eren ruborizado_ eso a ti no te toca decidir

-ya papá _contesto Jean_ le pides a un bebé tener otro jajajajaja

_A lo que grite molesto_

\- ¡tu cállate, Jean!

-oye hablando de bebés _Jean miro a su padre seriamente_ me enteré de que Reiner se casó y ya va a tener un hijo ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

-pues digamos que nos enteramos de una manera no muy agradable _una vez Zeke le explico_ y se tuvo que casar con la cara golpeada

-no pues, hay cosas que nos buscamos nosotros ¿Que sabes de ellos Eren?

-no mucho, Reiner sigue enojado y no quiere que vayamos a su casa

-ah que muchacho, es un necio

-Jean _dijo Zeke_ es difícil su situación

-Reiner no tiene motivos para portarse de ese modo, nunca fuimos hostiles y le tendimos la mano como familia ¿Por qué nos odia?

-no creo que nos odie

\- ¿Qué no? ¿recuerdas la Navidad en donde mi tío Grisha compro regalos para todos?

-oh sí que lo recuerdo

-Reiner no se quiso acercar e hizo un drama cuando jugamos rudo con él

-le arrojaron pirotecnia _Dijo Zeke cruzado de brazos_ ¿eso es rudo? Creo la palabra que yo usaría es "salvaje"

-a mí también me hicieron eso de niño, papá y no recuerdo que te molestara

-jaja si _contesto Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa_ a mí también me arrojaron una bengala… ¿Qué no jugábamos a los quemados de esa manera?

-ajajaja sí _dijo Zeke divertido_ es un clásico

\- ¿ya vez? y no anduvimos de llorones, entiendo que en ese entonces era un niño que apenas se adaptaba a nuestras costumbres, pero ya es un adulto y cuando le entregaron herencia Jaeger, nadie protesto

-pero la rechazo

-eso no impide que sea suya, se hace la víctima y eso es todo

-bueno ya tranquilo, intentaremos hablar con Reiner, estaremos en Londres un par de semanas

-eso se te agradecería _contesto Jean_ además, no me voy a perder el cumpleaños de mi primo favorito

_eso petrifico a Levi un rato, pues si mal no recordaba, quedaba poco tiempo para planear algo, pero en lo que ellos hablaban, Marley apareció a una distancia considerable, y junto en ese momento, el abuelo de Levi se le acerco_

-General Marley

-Teniente Lenny

-si me dijeran que emparentaríamos a través de nuestros nietos, ja, hubiera apostado arrojarme a un precipicio a que no sucedería, creo que ocurrió lo inevitable

-dejare la cordialidad de lado, sabes la historia _pero en ese momento, Mikasa estaba cerca, ocultándose detrás de una columna del salón escucho_ sabes que esto le costaría la vida a un miembro de mi familia, y prácticamente, estoy en tus manos

-eso es cierto, pero no lo traicionaría

-no puedes traicionarme de todos modos, pero algo si te dejare en claro, has criado buitres que ponen en vergüenza a cualquiera

-eso no lo negare

-primero a tu hijo, manchando el honor de mi familia, luego tus nietos, uno con una reputación de Don Juan de prostíbulo y otro que parece salido de uno _ante la queja Mikasa miro hacia ellos lleno de rabia_ es increíble que Grisha que en paz descanse, casara a mi nieto con uno de ellos

-debo decir que me sorprendió, yo no daría ni un centavo por esos muchachos

-eso me recuerda, que debo lanzar una advertencia, dejen en paz a mis nietos, he notado demasiada hostilidad de tu familia hacia ellos

-creo que sus nietos se saben defender muy bien solos, además, el Coronel Farlan y su nieto Eren, no son

_pero Marley interrumpió_

-yo hablo de Levi, al casarse con un Jaeger, ya es parte de mi familia y debo agregar que lo defenderé como tal

_ante eso, Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendido_

-creí que tampoco le agradaba

-mientras Eren lo ame, no tengo opción, ya lo sabes Lenny, fájale la lengua a tu estirpe, o se la mandare cerrar con toda la fuerza de mi influencia

_Marley se alejó, el abuelo de Levi se quedó sorprendido, Mikasa salió de su escondite y pregunto_

\- ¿Qué clase de secreto guardas, para tener a ese General en tu manos?

-cierra la boca, no te metas en esto, es un terreno que no te recomiendo pisar y por nuestro bien, más te vale no preguntar, y si el General dijo eso, ja... es de burla y sarcasmo, Marley es quien nos tiene en sus manos

_Mikasa pese a la advertencia, se acercó poco a poco donde se encontraba Eren y Levi, la familia dejo de hablar para mirar como ese joven se acercaba _

\- ¿Qué hermosa velada verdad?

_Nadie de nosotros contesto, pues sabía que su visita era como los buitres que rondan un cadáver, esperando tomar un poco de carroña, solo mi tío Zeke respondió su saludo tan hipócrita._

-oh Mikasa, que alegría verle

-igualmente Almirante, veo que mi primo se lleva bien con ustedes _Eren miro con odio a Mikasa, y Zeke le hizo señas a Levi de que se retirara_ de seguro ya saben qué tipo de hombre es

-ya lo sabemos _afirmo Zeke_ si la visita es hostil, mejor retírate muchacho

-yo solo digo que Eren, no merece a un tipo como Levi

_Vi a Mikasa con molestia, mi familia también se extrañó por ese comentario, pero Levi, al parecer estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fue._

-tienes razón, no merezco estar a su lado, soy un hombre que tiene un pasado abominable, con errores que jamás podre reparar, entre ellos según la ley, tengo un cargo por violación _varios miraron a Levi sorprendido_ pero eso, es el pasado ¿tienes algo que reclamarme en el presente?

-no, solo quería que reconocieras que eres un bastardo violador ¿no lo sabían? Pues ya saben con quien se casó su preciado Eren

_Mikasa dio la vuelta satisfecho, pero no lo iba a permitir _

_se escuchó una risa discreta, pero la intención fue proyectada, pues la tonalidad burlona hizo que Mikasa volteara, miro directamente al propietario de esa risa y era Eren, quien lo miro con altivez_

-ouh ahora lo entiendo todo

\- ¿ah sí? ¿Qué entendiste Conde?

-pues te lo explicaría, pero no tengo crayones para eso _Eren tomo de la mano a Levi y siguió conversando_ confió en Levi como nunca confiare en nadie, me ha dado motivos para amarlo y eso, es suficiente

\- ¿sabes toda la verdad? no sabes todo lo que yo se

-entonces si lo sabes todo, debes de saber cuándo callar y retirarte de un lugar al que no fuiste invitado

-ja, ya te veré en un par de

_Pero de repente Eren grito enojado_

\- ¡ay ¿Qué no tienes vida propia? Ya me cansé que estés al pendiente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, ¡pero abusas de ese privilegio!

\- ¡eres un!

_De repente Jean tomo del hombro a Mikasa, y le susurro_

-yo le sugiero que se retire, con la poca dignidad que le queda, antes de que llame la atención

_Mikasa estaba por decir algo, pero en ese instante, una mujer con traje militar verde, le dijo a Zeke_

-oiga padrino ¿Qué no esté estaba en la boda de Eren?

-oh pues…

_Mi tío al parecer evito el tema, pero entonces alguien más dijo._

-yo no lo recuerdo

_susurro un hombre de cabello rubio_

-claro que estaba…solo que, ay no puede ser _la mujer de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa en los labios_ jajaja es la que dio de que hablar en el brindis también

-oye es verdad, solo que ahí tenía vestido

-Creí que era mujer…

-al parecer a este señorito, le gusta jugar a las muñecas

-jajaja oye ¿tus testículos también son desmontables?

-jajajaja buena esa

_Lo que dijo Mikasa de Levi olvidado, una lluvia de insultos y burlas llegaron, debo decir que casi siento lastima, pues su rostro se ruborizo ante la rabia de escuchar tales comentarios, después el único recurso que pensó, fue insultarme, un error fatal._

-que yo recuerde, en esa boda no era el único con vestido

_A lo que una de mis primas políticas contesto_

-oh, cariño, no te compares pues saldrás perdiendo, era una boda y Eren solo se vistió para la ocasión, no como tú que haces el ridículo día con día, además acá entre nos, no te queda el estilo para nada

-creo que sin o con el vestido, aun hace el ridículo

-ajaja

_Una voz se escuchó de repente_

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

_Todos miramos y era mi abuelo Marley, unos hicieron reverencia, otros solo sonrieron ante la presencia de mi abuelo._

-nada realmente, padre _se apresuró a contestar Zeke_ Mikasa, ya se estaba retirando

-por ahora

-no _replico Marley_ si eres inteligente sabrás mantener distancias, la mayoría de aquí sabemos lo que hizo el Duque Ackerman y debo decir que eso ya no es de tu incumbencia y para nosotros no tiene importancia, ya puedes retirarte

-si todos sabemos lo que el Duque hizo ¿y lo que hizo usted?

_Marley miro a Mikasa sumamente molesto, la mayoría de los presentes hizo un paso hacia atrás, pero Marley dio uno hacia enfrente, se acercó al oído de Mikasa y le susurro_

\- ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que hice? Bien, te lo diré a cambio de tu lengua, muchacho petulante, no te han dado una lección en toda tu vida, pero estas haciendo méritos para que sea yo el que te dé un par de lecciones

-a mí no me intimida su amenaza

-lo sé, lo que hace esta situación divertida para mí, ver que tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser

_Debo decir que pese a que no escuche lo que se decían, me dio miedo, me aferre del brazo de Levi y la mayoría de nosotros esperaba que Mikasa se retirara, pero no ocurrió, estaba por decir algo para quitar ese ambiente, pero de repente se escuchó una trompeta, señal de que la realeza se aproximaba, mi abuelo y Mikasa no dejaron de mirarse, aun cuando mi abuelo fue el que dio la vuelta pues su obligación le llamaba, no dejo de mirar de reojo a Mikasa, Levi me retiro de ahí, y nos acercamos a donde la puerta se encontraba, dos guardias abrieron y de ahí salió la Reina, una mujer de avanzada edad, con un vestido color crema, despampanante y esponjoso, todos hicimos una reverencia, ante ella y ante Historia, que salió detrás de ella, pero mi abuelo junto a mi tío y mi tío abuelo, se acercaron, se inclinaron ante ella. _

-buenas noches les deseo a todos ustedes, estamos reunidos en este lugar, para condecorar el servicio que la familia Jaeger ha brindado a la corona, es para mí un placer y orgullo, dar este pequeño reconocimiento a pesar de sus grandes hazañas, toda Inglaterra le agradece su leal entrega a la corona.

_Y los tres contestaron a unisonó. _

\- "por Inglaterra, por el pueblo y por la Reina"

_ Y todos los demás invitados hicimos secunda en la última frase _

\- "Por la Reina"

_La Reina hizo una reverencia y todos tuvimos que contestar, una vez nos pusimos erguidos, vimos como colocaron otra medalla en el pecho de mi abuelo, al igual que a mis demás parientes, un círculo de oro y en medio de este un par de diamantes resplandecían. Tras colocar las medallas se escuchó un aplauso, pero todos callaron cuando la Reina comento. _

\- "la guerra corre por sus venas y su corazón es un cañón" ese lema los representa a la perfección, es un honor que estén de nuestro lado

_Sin demás más, vi como mi abuelo y la Reina en persona conversaban, siempre he sabido por que le tienen tanto miedo a mi abuelo, pues de niño lo acompañaba a sus reuniones, puedo afirmar que mi abuelo y la Reina son amigos y lo que puedo decir de mí, es… que, gracias a eso, conocí a Historia. Ahora sé porque el ocultar a Reiner se volvió prioridad y porque mi abuelo hizo lo que hizo. _

_De repente, alguien llego con Eren y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza_

_Al darme cuenta era Historia, quien no me soltó para saludarme con gran entusiasmo _

-¡aay que alegría verte!

_Eren correspondió el abrazo y comento_

-ejeje, me da mucho gusto también

-prometiste venirme a visitar y no lo has hecho

-han pasado muchas cosas

-espero buenas _Historia se separó de Eren y de inmediato se fijó en Levi_ oh jeje lo lamento ¿Cómo ha estado Duque?

-muy bien su majestad

-ah tú puedes decirme Historia, insisto, cualquier amigo de Eren es amigo mío y con más razón si eres su esposo

-le agradezco

-y me perdonaras por llevarme a Eren, jajaja, pero he tenido muchas ganas de conversar con él a solas

_sin decir más Historia jalo al castaño del brazo, el cual miro a Levi y este solo le sonrió, Levi se quedó quieto en su lugar, sosteniendo una copa de vino, en lo que miraba atento la convivencia, de repente sintió una presencia a su lado y era su abuelo quien dijo_

-te has sacado la lotería con ese muchacho _pero Levi no respondió_ ja, quien lo diría, aunque debes tener cuidado de igual manera, si lo lastimas

_pero Levi contesto con hostilidad_

-me importa una mierda tu opinión, consejo o lo que sea que intentes decirme

-yo solo intento

_pero Levi interrumpió_

-no me vengas con esa mierda, ya es tarde para actuar como abuelo o para escuchar consejos, cuando los necesite no estabas ahí

-no sabes la verdad

-claro que la sé, soy hijo no deseado de un padre frustrado y de un amor no correspondido _ante esas palabras Lenny se congelo_ se la verdad de todo y mi esposo de igual manera lo sabe, ya probé la miseria estando con ustedes y la gloria con Eren ¿me crees tan estúpido para cometer los errores de mi padre? El dejo ir al amor de su vida, y yo no pienso dejar ir al mío y no te necesito para saber eso

_Levi se dio la vuelta, dejo a su abuelo con una interrogante enorme, mientras, Eren hablaba con Historia_

-te veo feliz ¿paso algo importante?

-pues, muchas cosas

-oh vamos se mas especifico ¿ocurrió algo bueno con tu esposo?

-la verdad es que si, lo amo y el a mí, así que todo es bueno a mi parecer

-aay que tierno, cuando me enteré de que te casabas a la fuerza, lo lamente como no tienes idea, me alegro de que seas feliz y que Levi siguiera mi consejo, de nada jajaja

-pff jaja, te lo agradezco,

-aunque te puedo asegurar, que tu abuelo si hubiera podido, te habría casado con Angel

_de inmediato Eren hizo una cara de desprecio_

_Pues recordé aquellos tiempos en donde ese hombre apareció en mi vida. _

-tenías que mencionarlo _Eren hizo una cara preocupada_ ¿no está aquí verdad?

-ah no, el salió de viaje, de haber estado presente estaría como mosca detrás de ti, aunque si te soy honesta, desde que tu padre falleció, hace dos años que no se ha parado por aquí, recomendaciones de mi madre, trabajo político, no creo que este enterado que te has casado

-por mi puede tardar una eternidad atendiendo asuntos de la Reina

\- ¿nunca te agrado verdad?

-pues, hubo una época en donde no éramos tan distantes, hasta ahí dejemos ese asunto, en fin, he dejado mucho tiempo a Levi solo

-ajaja, claro, adelante, no quiero ser mal tercio, pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, sé que viven en Londres y no te has parado por aquí

-jeje, te lo prometo

_Sali de ahí, pero a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de lo que ha sucedido, y espero que no vuelvan a ocurrir, la velada transcurrió tranquila, ofrecí hospedaje a mi familia en la mansión, y una vez ahí. _

-ouh que lindo lugar _dijo Jean mientras miraba su alrededor_ se ve que no la pasas mal aquí

-jeje, claro que no _contesto Eren, quien a su vez escucho un par de ladridos_ ouh, aquí están mis bellos amigos _Hotei fue el primero en llegar y saltar sobre Eren, mientras Koban esperaba pacientemente su turno para saludar_ ¿se portaron bien?

-que hermosos animales

\- ¿verdad que sí? Fueron obsequios de Levi jeje

-bueno, si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño, viaje de Paris a Londres y no he descansado

-claro, yo mismo los llevo a sus habitaciones

_Una vez que mi tío y mi primo estuvieron cómodos, era tiempo de que nosotros también descansáramos, fui el primero en entrar a la cama, después de un rato Levi llego, beso mi frente y me arropo con las sabanas._

-buenas noches

\- ¿hoy no habrá lectura?

-no, la verdad, pasar tanto tiempo con mi familia me agoto totalmente

-Levi, sabes que no debes hacerles caso

-lo sé, es solo que _Levi tomo a Eren entre sus brazos y oculto su rostro en el cabello castaño_ tengo un presentimiento sobre esto, no es bueno

-pues, pase lo que pase, prometamos tenernos confianza, explicar lo que sucede y todo saldrá bien, cuando no hacemos eso tenemos problemas

-eso es cierto _Levi busco los labios de Eren y comenzó a besarlo_ hmp jaja eres la primera persona que le habla a mi abuelo así jaja

-y lo haría de nuevo _ante eso el castaño hizo un puchero_ que groseros son contigo

-bueno, sé que no corro peligro si estas cerca

-jajajaja eso sin duda, harías lo mismo por mi

-sabes, lo pienso y … no sé cómo es que termine contigo, pero doy gracias por eso

_Eren dio una sonrisa delicada y contesto_

-bueno, el destino hizo su parte, creo que le toca a nuestro corazón hacer el resto

_Levi me sonrió, me beso un rato, apago la luz y me acuno en sus brazos, puedo decir con toda seguridad, que sé que hago lo correcto, porque Levi me hace feliz y sé que lo hago feliz, no necesito nada más. Pero también me angustia, sé que Reiner es nuestro hermano, que su vida ahora es miserable, quiero hacer algo por él, quiero ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera me permite la entrada a su hogar ¿Qué puedo hacer? _

_Paso una semana, semana en la cual me desperté de repente, y tenía a mis perros lamiendo mi rostro, para mi sorpresa, mis mejillas tenían mantequilla de maní, y mis perros gustosos se encargaron de lamerla. _

-aaaaah no quítense, shu

_Me levanté y vi a Jean a un lado de mi cama, aguantando la risa, pero una vez que lo vi con recelo._

-pffffjajajaja, clásico

-oye, eso no se hace uug _Eren paso una mano por su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de baba_ que asco, ay, Jean

-ya, no seas llorón, yo que tú me bañaba, vi que tu perro blanco, le olio el trasero al otro

-aaaah

_Jean bajo al comedor partiéndose de risa, pero Zeke lo miro molesto_

-deja a Eren en paz

-espere meses para jugarle esa broma

-piensas que Eren es el mismo, pero ten por seguro que te hará pagar por todo cuando pueda

-si como no

_y de repente se escucho_

\- ¡Hotei, busca!

_Jean volteo, atrapo por reflejo una pantufla y poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar, pues el perro blanco le salto encima, le saco el aire tirándolo al suelo, el joven se dio un golpe en la cabeza, el cual provoco que se hiciera bolita, pero mientras se retorcía de dolor, Hotei comenzó a mordisquearlo por todos lados, en lo que Zeke lanzaba una carcajada ante la escena_

-te lo advertí jajaja

-ay por Dios santo _de repente, Carla apareció en la escena, detrás de ella estaba Hanji, quien tenía sus maletas en las manos_ Hotei, no _el perro al escuchar a la mujer salió corriendo junto a ella, para lamer a Carla, pero ella rápidamente puso sus manos para impedirle el paso a su rostro_ no pequeño, anda, ve con Eren _tras escuchar el nombre, el perro salió corriendo a otra dirección_ ay no

\- ¿todo bien Condesa?

-ah sí, solo necesito limpiarme y Zeke, no puedo creer que los dejes jugar de ese modo

-am, bueno

-Jean, cariño ¿estás bien?

_Carla se apresuró para auxiliar al joven en el suelo, pero Eren llego cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa satisfecha_

-Jean, se lo busco

-ya les dije que no jueguen pesado, pero si no me hacen caso desde niños

-ay, reconozco que esta vez sí fue mi culpa _Jean aun en el suelo, miro a Carla y dijo con una sonrisa_ fue el golpe o ya veo ángeles ayudando a los caídos

-pues definitivamente fue el golpe, Jean querido

_Carla ayudo a Jean y una vez con los pies en el suelo, el varón tomo las manos de Carla y las beso, para después besar su mejilla_

-dichosos los ojos que le miran, ¿dije dichosos? Mas bien afortunados, gloriosos, benditos

-me da gusto saludarte Jean

-igualmente tía Carla

_Mi madre nos saludó, puedo decir que, por primera vez, note algo, mi tío Zeke sonreía más de lo que normalmente lo hace, y miraba a mi madre con esa sonrisa, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, mi tío coloco un beso en su mano. _

-Carla

-Zeke, no sabía que estaban aquí

-yo les pedí que se quedaran mamá

-nos iremos una vez termine la fiesta de Eren

_Contesto mi tío _

-ouh comprendo ¿Dónde está Levi?

-se fue a trabajar, pasare en la tarde para ir a comer ¿lo necesitas?

-no es importante, era solo para saludar, Hanji

-dígame mi Lady

-pon las maletas en la habitación y necesito ayuda para otras cosas, Eren, también te necesito, tengo ideas para tu fiesta, pero como ahora tienes ideas propias no se si te gusten

-jaja, ok ahí voy

_Carla se fue con Hanji y con Eren, en ese momento Jean le comento a Zeke_

-la tía Carla, si alguien sabe organizar eventos es ella, ya la extrañaba y am ¿sigue soltera?

\- ¿a qué viene tu comentario?

-nada impropio, sabes que la veo como si fuera mi madre, solo me sorprende, ella es una mujer maravillosa y sigue sola, es joven … ¿Por qué? ¿amo tanto a mi tío Grisha? Ya pasaron años

_Zeke no contesto, solo se fue y dejo a Jean con una interrogante, pero también con una idea_

_Jean insistió en acompañarme con Levi, una vez en el carruaje, en el camino... _

\- ¿Qué quieres que?

-ay vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado, tía Carla merece ser feliz

-estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero en tu idea, no lo se

-vamos, yo le busque a mi padre su cuarta esposa

-y si mal no recuerdo también la tercera y no terminaron nada bien esos matrimonios

-suena mal si lo dices de ese modo

\- ¡uno era un espía Alemán y la otra solo quería su dinero!

-pero al final ninguno obtuvo lo que quiso,

-olvídalo, eres un pésimo casamentero

-al menos dime que mi idea te gusta

-no creo que debamos meternos en la vida de nuestros padres

-pues que yo sepa, no tenemos nada que perder, sé que mi tía Carla organiza eventos grandes, además la alta sociedad ruega por ser invitados a las fiestas que da, y tú, primo adorado, tienes el evento perfecto para que yo le encuentre un nuevo amor de verano a mi padre

-estamos en primavera

-soy mayor que tú, respétame

-por año y medio, no es la gran cosa y no quiero una fiesta grande, solo quiero que mi familia más cercana esté presente

-Eren por favor

-que no

_Una vez llegamos al Banco, esperamos en la recepción, en eso escuche unos tacones acercándose y una voz que conocía muy bien _

-Levi está en una junta ¿no te aviso? Aaw que lastima, te quedaras aquí mucho tiempo sentado

-tch eres tú _dijo de mala gana, vio el vestido del varón y era esta vez, de color verde_ no te debo explicaciones de nada, pero para que dejes de molestar te informo que Levi me aviso que podría o no salir temprano, que espere a mi esposo no es de tu incumbencia

-lo es, si estás haciendo lastre en la sala de espera

-lastima por ti

_Eren tomo una revista y comenzó a hojearla_

-Jean _el joven se levantó y extendió una mano hacia Mikasa_ mucho gusto

\- "ay igualmente", eso diría si me importara un carajo quien seas

-hmpjajaja, vaya que no lo reconocí con ese vestido ¿Mikasa no es verdad?

-mira mocoso petulante, si crees que

-la verdad ese color no le queda

-am ¿Qué?...

-apuesto mi mano, a que el rosa resaltaría toda su estética facial, tiene un rostro muy bello, además, debo recalcar que su cabello es sumamente hermoso, a mi gusto personal le quedaría mejor largo

_Mire a Jean con un puchero molesto, si algo se de él, es que es un adulador de categoría, para mi sorpresa, Mikasa no pareció poder reaccionar ante eso y balbuceo un poco. _

-y-yo… ¿Quién demonios es usted?

-Jean Jaeger, mucho gusto

\- ¿Jaeger? Un momento, eres ese imbécil que dijo que me retirara con la poco dignidad que tenia

-siendo honestos, ni yo mismo puedo contra Eren, así que solo fue una recomendación amigable, no me lo tome a mal

-hmp… imbécil

_Mikasa se fue, Jean me miro y me comento. _

-debo admitir que con ambos atuendos es atractivo

\- ¿sabes quién ese sujeto?

-el futuro padre de mis hijos oh si _ante la cara de asombro de Eren, Jean comenzó a reír_ jajajaja tu cara jajaja, tranquilo, todo esto fue para que nos dejara en paz, se ve que no le agradas ¿motivos?

-ni idea, para que lo sepas es el primo de Levi, y para nada es amigable, desde que llegue se la ha pasado molestándome

_Jean se sentó junto a Eren, y también tomo una revista_

\- ¿y porque lo permites?

-no lo permito, por eso me odia

-con que su primo, supongo que tampoco se llevan

-siendo honesto, Levi no tiene una gran relación con su familia, parece que todos lo detestan

-eso lo note, pero por suerte te tiene a ti, es lindo tener alguien que nos ame

-pues, no te lo niego

-y que nos entienda

-si

-y que pase el resto de su vida con nosotros

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- ¡ya ayúdame a juntar a mi padre con alguien y a la tuya con otro y dile a mi tía Carla, que quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños inmensa, enormeee!

\- ¡que no! _de un momento a otro, ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero más bien parecía pelea de niños, pues se jalaban de la ropa y forcejeaban_ ¡aaah suéltame!

\- ¡no hasta que aceptes!

_Eren se levantó del sillón y Jean se aferró a su pierna_

-¡oye!

-anda, por favor, por favooooor

_Levi, llego junto a Isabel y ambos miraron con asombro como Eren daba patadas a Jean a la vez que decía_

-¡no casare a mi madre, con un idiota otra vez!

-¡yo tampoco hare lo mismo, por eso me ayudaras!

-ejem

_Al escuchar la voz de Levi, me petrifique, voltee nervioso, pues estaba haciendo el ridículo _

-ajaja, h-hola, cielo

_Eren ya tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, Isabel lanzo una pequeña risa y Levi solo dio un suspiro_

\- ¿todo en orden?

-aajaja s-si todo bien

_y tras dar otra patada a Jean_

\- ¡ay!

\- ¿Qué hace tu primo aferrado a tu pierna?

-lo intento convencer, para que su fiesta sea elegante y petulante, para que nuestros padres encuentren el amor otra vez

-pero ya le dije que eso no va a pasar _y tras sacudir su pierna muy enojado_ ¡ya déjame, le voy a decir al abuelo!

-jajaja esa amenaza nunca sirvió conmigo jajajaja, por favor _y tras hacer unos ojos de perrito_ soy tu primo favorito y tú el mío, nuestros padres fueron hermanos y yo te quiero como uno, anda ¿sí?

-aaaaay _Eren se llevó la mano al rostro_ no me culpes si todo sale mal…

_Jean se levantó de un brinco, y me dio un abrazo el cual correspondí enojado…_

-jaja, gracias, le avisare a tía Carla, que prepare las invitaciones, no te preocupes por mí, es el camino de regreso jejejejejeje ¡adiós, Levi!

_Una vez se fue, mire a Levi nervioso_

-am jeje, h-hola

_Levi me tomo de la mano, le dijimos adiós a Isabel y me pregunto_

\- ¿una fiesta grande? Pensé que solo querías a tu familia ahí

-ay, ya se… es solo que, tiene razón en un punto, mi mamá siempre rechazo propuestas de matrimonio y guardo luto por dos años, pero no sé, siento que no debió hacerlo por alguien que nunca la amo y sinceramente, quiero que sea feliz

-entonces, creo que puedes intentarlo, pero antes ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

_pero mientras, en la mansión, Carla estaba rascando las manos, pues un salpullido comenzó a presentarse, Hanji llego con ella y le acerco una caja de pañuelos_

-Condesa, yo le recomiendo que asista al medico

-no es grave querida

-le está comenzando a moquear la nariz, yo digo que

_pero Carla interrumpió_

-está bien, he estado aquí antes y la comezón se va después de un rato, pero si te hace estar tranquila, tomare mi medicina _pero al buscar en sus maletas_ ay creo que la deje en mi carruaje

-iré por ella

_Una vez sola, Carla comenzó a desempacar, un par de veces se limpió la nariz, se comenzó a preocupar cuando sintió el dolor en su garganta y una opresión en el pecho comenzó a dificultarle el respirar, si mal no recordaba, el perro solo le había lamido las manos, pero… entonces recordó que Jean le había dado un beso en la mejilla y su sobrino había estado en contacto con los perros en ese instante.

Hanji llego al carruaje, pero en ese momento otro se apareció, del carruaje bajo Marley y saludo a la ama de llaves_

-buenos días

-General, buenos días

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-oh, busco el medicamento de la Condesa, tiene un ligero salpullido en las manos y

_pero Marley interrumpió con terror_

\- ¿está respirando bien?

-s-si

_Marley entro al carruaje de Carla, busco con desesperación el medicamento y le grito a Hanji_

-¡¿la dejaste sola?!

-s-si

-¡¿Quién demonios está en la mansión?!

-Lord Zeke

\- ¡dile a Zeke que vaya con ella, ya!

_Hanji no entendía lo que ocurría, así que corrió lo más que pudo a la mansión y grito el nombre de Zeke, este apareció rápidamente_

\- ¿Qué te ocurre mujer?

-s-su padre me dijo que usted fuera con la Condesa, le salió un salpullido en las manos y

_Hanji no termino de decir otra palabra, Zeke pregunto_

\- ¿Dónde está?

-en su habitación

_el rubio corrió hacia la escalera, Hanji lo siguió, pero sin duda el varón era más rápido que ella, Zeke abrió de par en par la puerta y busco en la habitación a Carla, con terror miro que ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, Zeke se apresuró para llegar a su lado, la tomo entre sus brazos, Carla estaba respirando con dificultad, hacía rato que su garganta se cerraba y estaba ahogándose, ya veía borroso y no sabía quién la tenía en brazos, hasta que escucho_

-tranquila, vas a estar bien

_paso todo rápido, Zeke con Carla en brazos llego al carruaje, mientras su padre la cuidaba en el interior, él se dispuso a conducir, lo hizo rápido y con imprudencia, pues la situación lo ameritaba, mientras Carla luchaba por pasar aire en sus pulmones, Marley puso la cabeza de ella en sus piernas, en lo que su mano recorría su cabello, dando unas palabras de consuelo_

-valor mi niña, estamos aquí _al llegar al hospital, Zeke de nuevo con Carla en brazos y su padre detrás, grito por un Doctor, Marley aprecio algo al momento que Zeke tuvo que dejar ir a Carla y fue angustia, esperaron un par de horas, y en esas horas, Marley anuncio_ tranquilo, la trajimos a tiempo

-ay, Dios… ha estado con los perros de Eren antes ¿Por qué ahora le dio ese paro respiratorio?

-cuando viene de visita toma dosis de medicamento, no sé si alguna se le ha de ver pasado, lo ignoro

-al menos… no es como la última vez

-el creador nos libre de que le ocurra de nuevo

-tú la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-es como mi hija, ha sido amable a pesar de todo y seguirá siendo parte de mi familia

-ja… a tus demás nueras y nueros no los has tratado así

-déjame decirte que tienes un gusto horrible, en relaciones conyugales ¿Qué no la última te intento estafar?

-ajajaja la verdad no te lo niego, pero ya estoy algo mayorcito, para que te metas a buscarme pareja

-y no es mi meta en la vida, meterme en la tuya _Marley de repente sintió una mirada y no se equivocó, pues Zeke lo miraba sorprendido_ ¿Qué?

-eso debería preguntarte

\- ¿familiares de Carla Jaeger? _De repente una doctora apareció, Zeke y Marley se acercaron de inmediato y la mujer miro directo a Zeke_ su esposa está bien, puede pasar a verla si gustan

-e-ella no es mi _Pero su padre le pego ligeramente con el bastón en el tobillo_ am… gracias

_no tardaron mucho en llegar, la mujer estaba recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar pasos, los abrió, dando una sonrisa débil a quienes estaban entrando, y dijo con una voz cansada_

-hola

_Marley fue el primero en acercarse, tomarla de la mano y besar su frente_

\- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

-bien _tras un suspiro_ algo cansada ¿ya nos vamos?

\- recién saliste de peligro

-no me gusta estar aquí

\- debo preguntar si es prudente

_Marley salió de la habitación, Zeke se acercó para quedar al lado derecho de su cama, Carla le sonrió y le dijo_

-gracias, es la segunda vez que haces esto por mi

-deseo no hacerlo una tercera, pasa aquí la noche, no debes regresar a donde están los perros

-n-no, esto paso porque no tome mi dosis de medicamento, es todo y no quiero alarmar a Eren, ni hacerlo sentir culpable, voy a estar bien, además su cumpleaños es el fin de semana y no quiero irme a la mansión Jaeger todavía…

-no debes arriesgarte

-voy a estar bien

-no lo estarás

-que sí

-Carla

-no, no quiero estar aquí, odio estar aquí…

_Zeke se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano_

-lo sé, pero es por tu bien, por tu salud y lo que paso hace años, no está pasando ahora _Carla aparto la mirada molesta, pero no soltó la mano de Zeke_ yo voy a estar a tu lado esta vez ¿bien?

_se miraron, Carla estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento la Doctora entro junto a Marley_

-recomiendo que pase aquí la noche, solo por seguridad, y también debo advertir que no debe permanecer mucho tiempo al lado de los canes, no hasta que se recupere

-pero

-Carla _replico Marley_ es por tu salud

-está bien

_tras aclararse la garganta, Zeke hablo_

-tengo una casa cerca de aquí, en la cual podrás hospedarte sin ningún problema

-ya está arreglado _afirmo Marley_ iré por tus cosas y avisare a Eren, mientras descansa y no te preocupes por nada, Zeke

-me quedare aquí, no te preocupes

_Una vez Marley se fue, Carla dio un largo suspiro_

-no quería que le avisara a Eren

-tu hijo tiene mucha madurez, no debes preocuparte demasiado, lo supiste educar y no debes olvidar que principios le has inculcado

_Carla hizo una cara de angustia, bajo la mirada y dijo con un nudo en la garganta_

-es bueno saber, que no cometió los mismos errores que yo

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

_tras darse cuenta de sus palabras, Carla sobo un poco sus manos y las paso por su cabello haciendo una trenza, como si no hubiera dicho nada de lo anterior_

-creo que, debo buscar un lugar para quedarme, no quiero incomodar en la casa de Eren y yo

_pero no espero, que Zeke la tomara de la mano_

-se porque lo dices

-no dije nada

-pues creo que deberías comenzar a decirlo, sé que no eras feliz, sé que amaste a mi hermano y sé que lo que te ocurrió no es justo

-ya no importa

-importa, pues no has hablado de eso con nadie ¿verdad? _Carla no dijo nada, pero Zeke afirmo_ te he visto y tus ojos ya no tienen brillo, desde que Eren descubrió todo, tu rostro refleja satisfacción y a la vez tristeza ¿Por qué?

_tras guardar un poco silencio, Carla miro al varón, quien sin duda esperaría pacientemente una respuesta, así que, sin más, se la dio_

-porque… me da gusto saber que mi hijo obtuvo lo que merecía y yo… no tuve el mismo valor para pedirlo, no me di un lugar como mujer, como esposa, pero luego recordaba que era un matrimonio arreglado, que di un "acepto" sabiendo que no recibiría nada a cambio, creo que me aferre a que podía hacerlo feliz, pues el día de mi noche de bodas, vi a un hombre devastado y me encariñe con esa imagen, año tras año… creí que podría llenar un vacío, pero no fue así

-te entiendo

-n-no, no lo entiendes _Carla ya tenía en sus ojos unas lágrimas_ cuando nació Eren creí que todo sería diferente, pero me equivoque, Grisha sin dudarlo le entrego a mi hijo a su amante, y yo no dije nada…debí decir algo, pero tenía el mismo miedo que él, que mi hijo se enamorara de su propio hermano y fue cuando entendí, que Grisha hacia esto no por Eren, si no por Reiner, fue cuando recordé que tampoco pidió mi opinión para traer a ese niño a mi casa, pero yo sabía que era tan inocente como mi hijo y por eso lo acepte, le quise dar un hogar, pero en el fondo sabía que la que estorbaba era yo

-tenías el apoyo de mi familia, si lo hubieras querido

_entonces Carla interrumpió_

-debí irme con Eren, hacer una vida nueva, pero, el qué dirán me detuvo, sé que me hubieran apoyado, pero aún tenía esperanza, tenía esperanza de que me…de que me terminaría amando _Carla comenzó a llorar, era un llanto doloroso y llevo sus manos al rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba o decía lo que realmente pensaba_ hasta el último día de su vida, sé que pensó en Kenny, snig… condene a mi hijo a una vida miserable, solo porque yo no tuve valor para exigir lo que me correspondía _Zeke no dijo nada, solo sobo un poco la espalda de Carla, mientras ella seguía desahogándose_ y espere como una estúpida que Grisha entendiera mi amor, pero Eren tiene razón, solo moví su lastima

_después de que Carla se calmó, Zeke tomo su mano para decirle_

-lo importante, es dejar ir las cosas que nos hacen daño, date la libertad que te fue negada, mira a Eren, tu hijo poco a poco está recuperando su vida ¿sabías que ira a la escuela dentro del siguiente mes?

_la mujer limpio sus lágrimas y dijo_

-sí, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, que lo ha hecho Eren de su vida, es solo complacer a los demás, pero…

_Carla tardo un poco en dar su respuesta, así que Zeke insistió_

\- ¿pero?

-tengo miedo de los problemas que puedan pasar en un futuro

-confía en Eren, sabrá que hacer

_después de unas horas, Eren y Levi llegaron a la mansión_

_Encontré a mi abuelo y me explico lo que había ocurrido, juntos llegamos al hospital y nos dirigimos a la habitación, me sentí culpable, pues ahora veía que su alergia era seria, algo vino a mi mente de cuando era niño, pero en ese momento Jean me distrajo._

-yo lo lamento mucho, no sabía que eras alérgica y te salude sin pensar en que te podría lastimar

-oh, Jean querido, no te agobies

\- ¿en serio mi mamá se va a quedar en la casa de tío Zeke? No creo que sea correcto, puedo, puedo mandar a mis perros un tiempo al establo

-no cariño _contesto Carla_ estaré bien y no es la primera vez que me quedo en esa casa

_Eso me sorprendió, sabía que mi mamá y mi tío se llevaban bien, pero no imagine que tanto_

-oh… pero

-tranquilo, tu madre está en buenas manos

_La verdad esas palabras de mi tío me dejaron pensando, en la noche cuando estaba por irme a dormir, Levi me pregunto._

\- ¿todo en orden?

-pues, no lo sé, me siento extraño

\- ¿y se debe?

-bueno, no hay una razón realmente

-yo creo _Levi tomo a Eren de las manos, lo guio a la cama para sentarse y decirle con calma y cariño_ que te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tu madre está bien y para la próxima, tendremos cuidado de que los perros no se le acerquen, es precaución

-está bien

_No le di más vueltas al asunto, pues se me hacía extraño decirle a Levi que tenía una mala espina de mi tío mirando con esa sonrisa a mi mamá._

_en el transcurso de la noche, Carla se despertó, miro en la habitación del hospital y encontró que Zeke estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza de lado roncando, entonces a su mente vino un pensamiento, esa escena le era familiar, solo que Zeke era más joven, y ella… estaba más enferma.

Recordó un poco su pasado, uno en donde había un Eren de 3 años, uno que en su cumpleaños había pedido un perro, ella se negó pues sabia el riesgo que eso representaba a su salud, pero Grisha_

\- ¡un perrito!

_un Eren de 3 años, había quitado la tapa de una caja grande, descubriendo en su interior a un cachorro de pastor alemán, Carla abrió los ojos asustada, pero Grisha por su lado solo felicito a su hijo, en la noche cuando nadie los miraba, Carla se quejo_

-Grisha, sabes que soy alérgica

-nadie se muere por estornudar, además tienes medicamentos, vamos, deja que Eren lo disfrute

-no me hagas tomar el papel de villana, sabes porque le negué a nuestro hijo un perro y el pareció entenderlo, ahora si algo sale mal yo

_pero Grisha interrumpió_

-nada, va a salir mal, no exageres, viste lo feliz que estaba y quiero que Eren sea feliz ¿te cuesta entenderlo? Quiero darle lo que nunca le pude dar a mi… hijo

_en ese momento, Carla se sintió culpable, suspiro un poco y solo accedió, pues también quería ver una sonrisa en ese rostro, al día siguiente, Marley, Zeke y un Jean de 5 años junto a su madre, quien era una mujer castaña de ojo avellana, llegaron de visita, Eren presumió a su amigo recién llegado y en ese momento, Zeke, se giró contra su hermano_

\- ¿estas demente?

\- ¿disculpa?

_pregunto Grisha_

-sabes que tu esposa tiene una alergia y le das a tu hijo un perro

-concuerdo con tu hermano _replico Marley_ esto va a tener consecuencias nefastas si me lo preguntas

_Grisha los miro desafiante y solo respondió_

-es mi casa y son mis reglas

_no se imaginó que pasando la tarde, Carla estaría en su habitación, luchando por respirar, como el perro recién había llegado y a pesar de tener cuidado, no estaba usando medicamento, Grisha ante tal escena se quedó pasmado, pero Zeke lo quito de en medio y se llevó a Carla al hospital, permaneció a su lado, hasta que dieron resultados favorables y ni una vez, Carla vio a Grisha junto a ella, Zeke la tomo de la mano y le dijo_

-tranquila, todo va a estar bien

_pero ella sabía que no era verdad, cuando estuvo en condiciones de volver a casa, Eren estaba en un mar de llanto, pues su perro le había sido arrebatado, Carla se sintió culpable, pero solo pudo abrazar a su hijo para consolarlo y explicarle por qué su perro se había ido, al llegar con Grisha, este solo la miro un rato y pregunto_

\- ¿ya estas contenta? El perro se fue

-no, nunca he estado contenta…

_la Carla de ahora comenzó un llanto discreto, el cual de todos modos fue escuchado por el hombre que la acompañaba en la habitación, quien se acercó para preguntarle_

\- ¿estás bien?

-sí, lo estaré, no te preocupes, deberías de ir a descansar

-pues te diré que a veces he dormido en lugares, donde una silla sería el paraíso, no te agobies por mi

-ajaja, me lo imagino, oye, quiero preguntarte algo indiscreto

-adelante

\- ¿Por qué tu esposa se divorció de ti?

\- ¿Cuál de las 4?

-jaja, la madre de Jean

_Carla noto que Zeke desvió la mirada y acomodo sus lentes_

-bueno, pasaron cosas, que fueron más bien malentendidos o eso quiero pensar

-lo lamento, aun no entiendo como es que te dejo con Jean, lamento si te incomode, es solo que, eras un buen esposo ¿Por qué se fue?

-es, un tema delicado

-lo siento, pensar tanto en lo que viví me hizo pensar

-es bueno que lo hagas, de esa manera sanaras

-nunca había pensado en que… espere mucho tiempo por un amor que no me correspondió ¿algo tonto verdad?

-mejor deberías descansar _tras acomodar la almohada de Carla, Zeke anuncio_ voy por un café o algo, regreso después

_Zeke se fue, dejando a una Carla algo confundida, pero el rubio al salir de la habitación se recargo en la pared y recordó un poco el pasado, un pasado que lo atormento un tiempo, todo comenzó con el llanto de un bebé y con las suplicas de su hermano, Zeke tenía en ese tiempo a Reiner en brazos, llego al lado de su padre y Marley le dijo_

-contrate a una nodriza, ella lo cuidara _pero al momento de que Marley intento tomar al niño, Zeke no se lo permitió_ ¿no confías en tu padre?

-se lo que está en riesgo, pero si no te importa, me quiero asegurar de que cumplirás con tu promesa de que el niño tendrá una vida honorable

-le prometí a tu padre no hacerle daño, pero lo más importante es mi sangre por Dios, si hago esto es para que tenga una vida que vivir

\- ¿y como sabes que la Corona le hará daño? Quiza solo sea una advertencia absurda

\- ¿sabes por qué sigo al pie de la letra lo que hace la Corona? Yo vi con mi hermano…_pero Marley se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta_ lo que son capaces de hacer, no tiene nombre

\- ¿tienes un hermano? _hubo un silencio, Zeke bajo la mirada hacia el niño que tenía en brazos y dijo con tristeza, pues había comprendido_ no lo sabía, no sabía que tenías un hermano

-claro que no lo sabes y es mejor que lo olvides, ya pagare por mis pecados, pero no me voy a quedar sentado de brazos, mirando como mi hijo muere por su estupidez y menos este niño, no pude hacer nada aquella vez, pero ahora, solo te queda confiar en mí.

_pasaron unos meses y Zeke lamento con el alma lo que había hecho, pero sabía que era necesario, en el tiempo que su padre Eren vivía, este le comunico_

-tu hermano va a casarse en unos días

\- ¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste, vendrás conmigo a la pedida de mano

\- ¿Qué no debe ir Grisha?

-no está en condiciones, sé que te duele la situación de tu hermano, tanto como me duele a mí, pero tiene que avanzar

-normalmente digo que sí, pero creo que deberían darle tiempo para sanar sus heridas

-su prometida es de buena familia, es difícil y lo sé, pero la vida sigue hijo y nosotros debemos ser valientes también

_ese mismo día asistieron a una reunión, fue en un restaurante con jardín, un lugar hermoso sin duda, Zeke en ese entonces era más inquieto, se sentó en la mesa en lo que jugaba con los cubiertos, en ese instante, Eren le pego con su servilleta, directo en la cabeza_

-ya me quedo quieto

-por favor, ay de niño eras peor

-jajajaja ya sé _Zeke se inquieto un poco, aviso que iría al baño, y a su regreso, choco sin querer con una joven, la cual casi se cae al suelo, Zeke la atrapo rápidamente de la mano_ d-disculpe

-no hay cuidado, aunque yo le recomendaría estar atento

-jaja, si bueno, es que venía pensando un poco y me distraje

-me doy cuenta

-mi padre esta molestando que me quede quieto, algo casi imposible si me lo pregunta

-ajaja, ¿en serio? _pregunto la joven con un ligero sarcasmo_ algo me dice que además es distraído

-dudo que lo sepa, pues no he tenido el gusto conocerla, un rostro como el suyo es difícil de olvidar

-que alago, pero no es necesario que nos conozcamos, para que yo sepa eso Monsieur, no ha soltado mi mano desde que hablo con usted.

_Zeke miro hacia abajo y efectivamente, no había soltado la mano de la joven, se limitó a solo sonreír y ella también lo hizo, hasta que una voz reprendió a la muchacha_

\- ¡Carla!

_ante el grito, ella solo dio una sonrisa y contesto_

-voy padre, un gusto ¿Monsieur?

-Zeke _tras dar un beso a la mano de la joven_ para servirle

_el rubio sintió algo en el pecho, un dolor que le gustaba, pero ¿quién iba a pensar que esa seria la prometida de su hermano? Se enamoro de su temple, de sus valores, pero le dolía saber, que ella amaba y no era correspondida, aun así siguió su vida, con una nueva familia, Zeke estaba feliz, pues decidió no dejar que ese amor que sentía le nublara el juicio con su esposa e hijo, pero la vida tarde o temprano te cobra todo, o eso sintió Zeke al momento de perder a su familia, hundido en su dolor, encontró consuelo en Carla, quien le hizo ver que no podía culparse, que debía seguir, era fácil si ella lo decía, creía en su palabra.

Pero con el tiempo observo la situación de su hermano, no reclamo nada, al contrario, intento ayudar, intento seguir adelante, pero cada decisión que tomaba respecto al amor, condenaba, llego un momento en el que pensó que podría ser feliz, pues había conocido a una mujer que le dio un hijo, pero, cuando Carla estuvo en peligro de vida, no dudo en dejar todo atrás, fue cuestionado, enfrentado y solo había una respuesta, el también esperaba amor en donde no podía obtenerlo, su esposa se fue, en busca de otra oportunidad_

-algo tonto

_dijo Zeke para sí mismo_

Bueno, era día que mi madre la darían de alta en el hospital, me asegure de estar con ella en todo momento, pero cuando nos fuimos de su casa.

_Carla estaba en un sillón individual, tenia en un libro en sus manos y de repente Jean apareció con una bandeja en sus manos, llena de galletas y una tetera humeante_

-para la tía más linda que tengo, yo

-ouh Jean, que atento

_Carla tomo una taza de té y comenzó a darle sorbos_

-en realidad mi papá, me mando para dártelo, y dime una cosa ¿no tienes en la fila a un pretendiente? _tras escuchar eso, Carla escupió parte del té _ oh jaja

\- ¿p-perdón?

-jaja no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, solo me dio curiosidad

-n-no

-que lastima, eres muy bonita y creo que te mereces ser feliz

-oh Jean, que lindo de tu parte, pero creo que mi vida sentimental, es solo de mi incumbencia

-suenas igual que mi papá, el tampoco quiere ya a nadie en su vida

-que raro, dijo que iba por su quinta boda la otra vez que atrapo el ramo

-oh jojo, entonces me das esperanza, como tu eres buena casamentera, me gustaría que me ayudaras, mira _Jean saco del bolsillo de su saco una libreta, la cual le mostro a Carla_ ella es la Duquesa de Montreal, de excelente familia, el Vizconde Chelline, dicen que sabe tocar el piano como los ángeles y este de aquí es el Barón Frootson

-no los conozco en persona

-pero yo sí, y quería pedirte de favor que los invitaras a la fiesta de Eren

-algo me dice que eres el culpable de que Eren, quisiera una fiesta grande

-¡culpable! Jaja, anda, esto seria como pedirte 4 regalos de cumpleaños

-ay Jean, no puedo hacerle eso a tu padre, si algo me enseño la vida en estos meses, es que debemos guiarnos por lo que dice el corazón

-pues eso es algo que me inquieta ¿y si mi papá se queda solo?

-no lo creo, tu padre es un gran hombre, es tierno, amable, carismático, siempre tiene un tema de conversación a la mano y además es detallista, tu abuelo Eren en paz descanse, siempre decía que Zeke, con un poco mas de seriedad, seria el hombre perfecto _tras una sonrisa discreta, Carla afirmo_ es algo distraído, pero nada que la persona que lo elija pueda pasar por alto

-¿mi papá distraído? Jaja no me imagino

-pues cuando lo conocí … _Carla hizo una pausa, recordó aquel joven que conoció años atrás y dio una sonrisa_ te hubiera sorprendido

_Jean no paso por alto esa sonrisa, paso la tarde y su padre regreso de hacer unas pequeñas compras, llego a la cocina y le indico a una señora de mediana edad_

-traje carne de ternera

-que bien Señor

_con toda naturalidad, Zeke comenzó a cocinar junto a la mujer, en eso Jean entro a la cocina y cogió una manzana de un frutero que colgaba en la cocina_

-mi tía Carla quiere ir a la pastelería, pero no quiero que vaya sola

-pues acompáñala

\- ¿carne de ternera?

-atinaste

-a ti no te gusta esa carne…

-es para Carla, una de sus comidas favoritas son los guisos de carne de ternera con patata

-am… ok… ¿y como sabes?

-ella me lo dijo hace años

-vaya, y ella me dijo que eras algo distraído… _Jean noto que Zeke, ya ni siquiera le ponía atención_ tal vez no se equivocó… am Señora Gunter… ¿me deja a solas con mi padre?

-c-claro señor

_una vez la señora se fue, Jean pregunto directamente_

\- ¿te gusta verdad?

-ya te dije que no me gusta la ternera, solo la cocino para nuestra invitada

-si como no, me has dado la confianza para preguntártelo ¿te gusta mi tía Carla? ¿verdad?

_Zeke manejaba un cuchillo y ante la interrogativa, logro cortarse, Jean se alarmo un poco y en ese momento, Carla entro a la cocina, dándose cuenta del accidente_

-ay, Dios mío _la mujer de inmediato, tomo un trapo de cocina y le envolvió su mano a Zeke_ ¿estas bien?

-s-si lo estoy _Zeke recupero su mano y la aparto de Carla_ no te preocupes, no es nada, iré a curarme, Jean, escolta a tu tía a donde tenga que ir y dile a la Señora Gunter que termine esto por mi

_Zeke se marchaba, pero Carla lo tomo de la mano otra vez y con firmeza la sujeto_

-ven, te ayudo a curarte _ya la situación era incomoda para los dos varones, Jean estudio el rostro de su padre que, sin duda alguna, estaba sonrojado, pero contrario a lo que se hubiera pensado, Jean estaba feliz, una vez la herida estaba cubierta por un pequeño vendaje_ listo, no fue grabe

-gracias

-no es nada _Carla miro de reojo la cocina y logro notar_ ouh carne de ternera, es mi favorita, espera, ¿estabas cocinando?

-bueno, algo así

-oh que dulce, mejor ya no lo hagas o terminaras rebanándote la mano jaja, regresare en la tarde, mañana es la fiesta de Eren y necesito ayuda para que todo este en orden ¿me acompañaras?

-claro

-bien, me adelanto al carruaje, Jean ¿me vendrás?

-oh, pero por supuesto, solo deja voy por algo que necesito para el viaje _y una vez Carla se fue_ ¡aaaah si ya sabía ¿desde cuándo? ¿no me digas que desde que la conoces? Aaah que escandalo ¿alguien más lo sabe?

-todo Londres ¡si no te callas!

-bueno, jaja ¿y por que no le dices?

\- ¿te parece correcto que corteje a la viuda de mi hermano?

-al carajo, él ya se murió _y tras darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo_ ¡ay!

-mira niño escandaloso, esa mujer es para mi una santa y no tienes idea de lo que ha vivido y no voy a perturbarla ¿entiendes?

-bueno, pero… ella piensa que eres una gran persona y no le veo nada de malo

-eres un mocoso y quiza no veas la gravedad, deja las cosas así

_pero obvio no las dejaría así, una vez que Jean acompaño a Carla por sus compras, este joven se fue directamente con Eren y le conto todo_

\- ¡¿Qué mi tío Zeke que?!

-lo que escuchaste

-que escandalo _Levi, estaba por su lado en la sala, sentado cruzado de piernas con un libro en las manos y los perros a sus pies_ hmp ¿me pregunto si mi mamá querrá de nuevo casarse?

-¿estas seguro de lo que me dices?

-claro que estoy seguro, no vendría contigo para decírtelo, lo que me da una idea, debemos juntarlos

-no

_Levi puso atención a Eren, que claramente estaba molesto_

\- ¿Por qué?

-p-pues, es que… no creo que sea correcto

-oh vamos, mi papá se nota a leguas que si la ama y mi tía con un poco de persuasión puede ceder

-no hare eso

-dame una razón valida para no hacerlo

-porque tiene razón mi tío Zeke, es esposa de su hermano

-discúlpame por decirlo, pero tío Grisha, ya no es un impedimento y ya no es su esposa _Eren hizo una cara molesta a lo que Jean pregunto_ ¿a no ser que no quieras que mi padre se fije en ella? ¿Por qué? ¿piensas que mi padre no es lo suficientemente bueno?

-no es eso, es complicado de explicar

_Levi se levanto de su asiento, tomo a Eren del hombro y le dijo a Jean_

-¿nos das un momento? _Jean suspiro molesto, salió de la habitación, dándole espacio a la pareja_ dime que ocurre

-si mi tío amo a mi madre ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué permitió que sufriera al lado de mi padre? Yo sé que mi mamá merece ser feliz, pero no quiero que lo sea con el hermano de su anterior esposo

-escucha, Zeke no es tu padre, eso es suficiente para darle una oportunidad, es difícil confiar de nuevo en las personas, mira lo que ocurrió con nosotros _Levi tomo entre sus manos el rostro del castaño, que sin duda estaba molesto_ hasta que dijimos realmente lo que sentimos, las cosas marchan realmente bien, y me temo que esa decisión es de tu madre, no la de ustedes

_No dije nada, solo abrace a Levi y tenía razón en una cosa, las cosas debían marchar según su curso, no era mi decisión, no era la de nadie, le dije a Jean lo mismo y me dio la razón, en la noche estaba tocando el piano, después me fui a dormir y de repente, sentí besos en mi cuello, al principio no tenia idea de que ocurría, pero luego descubrí que Levi era el responsable._

_Lo admito, me rei un poco al sentir esos besos que me causaron cosquillas, lo aparte un poco para preguntar_

-pff jaja, espera ¿Qué hora es?

-las 5 de la mañana, tu madre me dijo que naciste por estas horas

-cierto _Eren acaricio un poco el rostro de Levi_ ojalá hubiera sido un poco mas tarde

_Levi igualmente tomo mi rostro, con una de sus manos, mientras la otra tomaba mi mano, y su boca me daba un beso, después susurro en mi oído._

-se que no soy perfecto, tengo miedo de que los errores de mi pasado me alcancen y que te lastimen, porque sin darme cuenta, te volviste las persona mas importante en mi vida, sea casualidad o destino, estas conmigo, gracias por salvarme, gracias por existir y por amarme, pídeme lo que desees, que te lo daré, se que mereces mas que palabras, pero son sinceras

-pero si ya me disté lo único que deseaba, que me amaras como te amo, me has dado libertad, no se qué pase mañana, así que prometamos algo, el confiar, recorreremos muchos caminos a partir de ahora

-te lo prometo _tras besar la mano de Eren, Levi lo miro a los ojos_ feliz cumpleaños, amor mio

_¿Qué si me hace feliz escuchar eso? Claro que sí, con todo mi corazón, cuando nos levantamos, descubrimos que mi suegra estaba ahí, la salude de inmediato y ella me abrazo con mucho cariño._

-oh mi niño, muchas felicidades, deseo que cumplas muchos años y todos ellos al lado de mi Levi, claro esta

-jaja eso deseo yo también _Eren miro la mansión, toda estaba adornada con flores de varios colores, al igual que globos_ wow, que hermosa decoración

-tu madre recién se fue, vendrá con todo lo demás en la tarde, mientras la dejamos trabajar, ustedes vendrán conmigo

_Salimos con mi suegra, pero a medio camino, pedí detenernos un poco, pues quería invitar a una persona._

_Eren bajo del carruaje, respiro profundo y toco la puerta, quien lo atendió fue una chica como de 14 años, que solo abrió la puerta a medias_

-¿si?

-buenos días ¿esta Farlan aquí?

-n-no, él sigue durmiendo

-entiendo ¿y Reiner?

-el Amo Reiner acaba de salir, dejo indicado que nadie, que no fuera la Condesa Jaeger podría entrar, lo lamento

-Rini _se escucho una voz al fondo_ déjalo pasar

_Entre casi de inmediato, al fondo vi a Farlan quien me sonrió al verme, nos dimos un abrazo y le pedí asistir a la fiesta, pero el solo puso una cara triste._

-anda, solo será un momento

-lo siento Eren, de verdad quisiera ir, pero

_una voz interrumpió, y esa fue la de Levi_

-diremos que la Condesa Carla fue la de la idea

_Con un poco de dudas, Farlan al final acepto, desayunamos juntos y de verdad se veía feliz, nos dijo que Reiner realmente era poco expresivo cuando estaba en casa, que no le ha puesto una mano encima, pero le da miedo que eso llegue a cambiar, la verdad me preocupa la seguridad de Farlan, tenia que pensar en que hacer para ayudarle, cuando termino el desayuno, Levi dijo con algo de apuración._

-deje a Isabel sola, debería de ir por ella, Mikasa aprovecha esos días para molestarla

-ese hombre es insoportable _comento Farlan_ necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar

-debemos hacer fila jaja

_Levi bajo del carruaje y yo me quede con Farlan y mi suegra conversando._

_pero mientras, Levi llego con Isabel y le hizo la invitación a la fiesta_

-¡con mucho gusto asistiré!

-ok, entonces recoge tus cosas que nos vamos ahora

_la mujer estaba obedeciendo, cuando de repente se escucho a lo lejos una queja, ese era Reiner, quien se abrió paso para llegar con Levi, de no ser por un par de guardias de seguridad, habría iniciado una pelea_

\- ¡¿Dónde está Farlan?!

-con Eren, si tienes memoria sabes que es su cumpleaños y en persona lo invito

\- ¡no tienen derecho!

-ni tú tienes derecho de encerrarlo

\- ¡es mi esposo ahora! Así que exijo saber donde esta, ni tú, ni nadie es mi familia para meterse en asuntos que no les concierne _esas palabras a Levi lo dejaron pensando un poco, y pensó para sus adentros "si supieras la verdad" … Levi simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Reiner con su rabia_ ¡maldito imbécil!

_pero el pelinegro solo se dio la vuelta, y dijo a lo lejos_

-también estas invitado, pero te advierto que no te dejare entrar si vienes con esa actitud, de no querer asistir, te advierto que llevaremos a Farlan, mañana en la mañana

_sin decir más, desapareció, y Reiner solo lanzo un grito de frustración_

-bien, bien _Mikasa llego de repente, esta vez tenia un vestido color rosa pastel y zapatos blancos_ así que tu eres Reiner, Mikasa Ackerman, para servirte

-eso, a mí no me interesa, ni se quien seas

-por el contrario, amigo mío, yo se mucho sobre ti, eres el hombre que denuncio a mi primo, algo muy valiente, por cierto, eres el hombre a quien Eren le dio su corazón primero, pero a causa de Levi, ese amor se te fue arrebatado _Reiner se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, hasta que escucho_ dime una cosa ¿Cuánto odias a mi primo? O mejor aún ¿Cuánto amarías destruirlo? _Reiner se detuvo y Mikasa, sabía que lo había convencido_ ¿Cuánto estarás dispuesto a dar por descubrir, un secreto de la familia Jaeger? Yo se como hacerlo, pero necesito ayuda de un hombre que tiene, contactos directos ¿te interesa?

_Reiner miro a Mikasa y le pregunto_

-¿Cuándo empezamos?


	16. Chapter 16

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 16**

**Secretos que persisten**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Selene: dale a una persona rencorosa poder y tendrás al peor villano, de todos los tiempos, Mikasa y Reiner, tienen eso de sobra, jajaja Jean es …raro, aquí en el fic, es el primo que te ama con todo el corazón, pero no dudaría en hacerte una broma si ve la oportunidad, muchas gracias por el suport, de verdad y de corazón.

Sumire crazzy Murasaki : muerteeeeh! Jajajaja yo quiero un primo Jean xDD , dato curioso, el ritual de inisiacion de la pirotecnia, hace referencia a una reunión familiar en donde, le arrojamos a uno de mis primos una bola de cebollitas ((pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos que arrojan chispitas a diestra y siniestra)) adentro de su camisa… ese día nos dieron con el periódico a todos xD pero aun asi nos reímos bastantes y si, si sobrevivió el primo Carlos, tranquilos jajajaja, ouh la deuda aun no la revelo, ya casi, ya casi. Esa es una pareja crack que se me ocurrió porque ambos merecen amor jajajaja, aaaaaw yo amo como escribes mucho más, hsdfaksfkjshdf gracias por todo linda, te quietecito por 3000 xD

**_LEVI:_**

_Estaba arreglándome para la fiesta, me acomodaba la corbata y de repente vino a mi memoria, aquel niño que conocí hace años, comiendo con agrado un par de galletas, desde pequeño acepto su destino y yo… no del todo lo acepte, también pienso en la relación que tengo con Reiner, me pregunto en ocasiones ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si nos hubiéramos llevado bien? ¿Qué pasaría si Reiner se enterara que somos familia? ese tema no ha sido tocado por nadie, creo saber el porqué, no sé si guarde rencor, las personas a veces se sumergen en su miseria y no quieren ver la salida. _

_Una salida que yo mismo no quise mirar, sé que llegara el día en que tendremos que enfrentar nuestros errores, he tenido miedo de la reacción de Eren, solo espero en Dios, ayuda para saltar esos obstáculos. _

_Levi bajo a la fiesta, la cual se encontraba en el salón de la mansión, su joven esposo, ahora lucía un traje azul marino, con una camisa blanca con corbata amarilla, el castaño en cuanto lo vio extendió su mano para tomarla, el pelinegro dio las buenas noches y los invitados contestaron muy alegres, a lo que uno de ellos comento_

-oh Duque, que alegre velada

-es todo gracias a mi suegra, ella es la que lo organizo

-oh la Condesa, siempre ha dado de que hablar en estos eventos, claro que no me sorprende, pues el invitado es de nuevo su hijo

-vale cada momento de planeación, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con el festejado _Levi se llevó a Eren a un lugar alejado, pero mientras caminaban comento_ recuerdo que me advirtieron, que eras una joya preciada, ahora lo noto, todo el mundo desea conversar contigo

-ajaja, solo son como dices, conversaciones

-no soy idiota, reconozco el coqueteo cuando lo veo

_Lo lleve cerca de un balcón, el bullicio de la fiesta se escuchaba, pero eso no impidió que la voz de Eren retumbara en mis oídos. _

\- ¿en serio? Creo que solo son tus celos _y poco a poco, Eren comenzó a jugar con el saco del pelinegro_ solo estaba conversando

-te creeré por esta vez

_Tras sonreírnos, nos besamos, fue un beso fugaz, pues de repente estaba Jean invadiendo mi tiempo a solas con Eren. _

-eso déjenlo, cuando los invitados se retiren

-cállate, Jean

-ajaja, lo siento primo, pero soy el portador de malas noticias en tu tiempo íntimo, porque el abuelo quiere dar un brindis en tu honor

-aun no es hora de la cena

-es solo una advertencia, por cierto, lamento si me moleste el otro día, sé que cuidas a tía Carla, como yo cuido a mi padre, sinceramente tienes razón, es mejor que ellos decidan que pasara en sus vidas.

-te lo agradezco, por cierto ¿los has visto?

-no

_Se miraron un rato, sin consultarme nada, Eren y Jean salieron corriendo, obvio los seguí, es la primera vez que veo a Eren de ese modo tan infantil… no la verdad es que si es capaz de eso y más. Llegaron detrás de una columna y se comenzaron a secretear. _

-no los veo

-ni yo _tras mirar un rato Jean, indico con el dedo_ ahí está _Zeke estaba conversando con un par de varones_ y la tía Carla está en _tras mirar otro rato, Carla estaba rodeada de un par de hombres y mujeres_ ahí está ella

-solo conversan

\- ¿y cómo hacemos que conversen entre ellos?

-creí que no iban a meterse

_Jean y Eren me miraron molesto y dijeron a unisonó. _

-no nos metemos

-solo estamos observando _respondió Jean_ como se relacionan con los demás y de paso ver si se entienden entre ellos ejejejeje

-eso es meterse, par de locos…

-bueno si un poquito, pero no aremos nada, si Eren no lo aprueba

-pues, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, digo si mi tío en verdad ama a mi mamá es su chance de comprobarlo

\- ¿y cómo hacemos eso?

-con el truco más antiguo del mundo, mi querido Jean, algo que mueve los instintos primitivos de cualquier persona, que considera algo o alguien como propio _y tras poner la cara más seria del mundo_ los celos

-uuh que buen plan

_pero Levi susurro_

-eso no les va a funcionar, que yo sepa la Condesa no siente lo mismo por Zeke

-eso mi querido Levi _contesto Eren_ es algo que estoy dispuesto a comprobar

-jejeje bien dicho, voy a mover este asunto _Jean estaba por salir de su escondite, pero Eren lo jalo del saco, provocando que se fuera de espaldas_ ¡oye!

-tú tienes mala fama de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen, esta vez déjame a mí el plan si no te importa

\- ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-bueno, eso involucra a una persona que no tiene que ver con este asunto, una de la que menos sospechen ¿Qué dices Levi? ¿Nos ayudas? Lo tomare como regalo de cumpleaños

\- ¿me vas a dar opción?

-no

-ya que…

_Tras explicarme su plan, me moví rápidamente, le hice conversación a una mujer de la elección de Eren, muy hermosa a la vista, joven, de cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba un vestido rojo entallado de la cintura, ojos azules, la mujer estaba muy entusiasmada conversando conmigo, hasta cierto punto le di a entender otras intenciones, lo que provoco obviamente, que me tomara del brazo con algo de coquetería. _

_a lo lejos, Eren solo hizo un puchero, así que Jean le recordó_

-no te quejes, que fue tu idea

-ya cállate

_ Los roces de su mano, ocasiono la llegada de un par que estaba dispuesto a matarme ahí mismo al ver como procedía con esa mujer._

-Levi _reclamo Carla_ ¿Qué demonios haces?

-lo veo y no lo creo _reclamo Zeke_ maldito

_Vaya… funciono, tras aclararme la garganta, presente a la mujer _

-Mademoiselle Collete, este es Zeke Jaeger, de quien le he estado hablando en todo momento

_la mujer sonrió de par en par, al hablar se podía notar ese acento francés_

-oh Dieu saint _la mujer de inmediato soltó a Levi para estar delante del hombre de cabellera rubia_ mucho gusto

_La señorita extendió su mano hacia Zeke, quien se desconcertó al principio, pero sus modales le hicieron tomar esa mano y besarla a tiempo que decía. _

-el gusto es mío Mademoiselle, no tengo el gusto de conocerla

-oh, he venido con mi pagre, tiene que vegr en el Banco del Duque Levi

-le estaba contando que es el cumpleaños de Eren y ella me dijo que conocía a la familia Jaeger, de un momento a otro terminamos hablando de usted Almirante

\- ¿ah sí?

_Carla miro la escena desconcertada, en ese momento Jean codeo a Eren y este solo le aventó un manotazo para que se quedara quieto_

-oui Amiral _la mujer se acercó y dijo con obviamente coqueteo_ me integresa conocegr más de usted en pergsona, si no le es molesto

_la intención de Zeke no era esa, pero al ver que la mujer era muy desinhibida, prefirió alejarla de Levi, para evitar cualquier malentendido, le ofreció la mano y la mujer la tomo muy alegre_

_Creo que todos vimos como las mejillas y el ceño de mi suegra, se arrugaron un poco, pero no conté conque me mirara muy molesta. _

\- ¿la conoces?

-n-no realmente, es hija de uno de mis accionistas

\- ¿y dejas que te tome del brazo, así como así?

-n-no, usted vio que lo hizo de repente, así como se lo hizo al Almirante Zeke, lo cual me alivia, es soltero y no tiene que responder ante nadie, eso me pasa por socializar, mejor me voy ¿ha visto a Eren?

_Pero note que la condesa no aparto la mirada hacia donde se había ido Zeke y su nueva compañía _

-no, debe de andar por ahí, si lo encuentras no te separes de él ¿entiendes?

-ok entiendo

_Una vez regrese con esos dos, Jean dijo con un grito ahogado _

-ja, lo sabía, yo lo sabía

-bueno, hasta yo vi la reacción de mi mamá, así que vamos al paso dos, Jean

_a lo que Jean se puso en posición de firmes_

-lo que ordene, mon capitaine

_Era nuestro turno de escondernos, solo vimos como Jean llego con Carla y le dijo entusiasmado_

\- ¿Quién era esa que se llevó a mi papá?

-am, hija de un accionista del Banco de Levi o eso dijo

-pues es linda, no más linda que tú debo aclarar, pero ya es algo jejeje gracias por hacer la fiesta _Jean tomo las manos de Carla_ gracias a ti mi papá no va a quedarse solo

_En ese momento le susurre a Eren _

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-mi mamá es como yo, dispuesta a complacer a los demás, pero, tenemos ciertos límites y no solemos ocultar bien cuando alguien nos importa

_Después mire como la Condesa dijo con molestia_

\- ¿estas conforme que tu padre se quede con ese tipo de mujer?

-woo espera, no la conoces, quizá es buena chica

-pero conozco a tu padre, y esa es la razón por la que siempre fracasa en sus relaciones, se fija en personas que tienen interés en el poder, en su físico, ninguna se ha tomado la molestia de conocer realmente lo buena persona que es, que se preocupe por su salud, por lo que le gusta, debe no solo buscar una muñeca de aparador, debe buscar una mujer u hombre, que esté dispuesto a darle lo que realmente nadie le ha dado por años

-ejemplo ¿alguien como tú?

_Solo vimos como Carla se dio la vuelta ruborizada, para nosotros era obvio el interés, pero no contamos con lo que venía. Jean estaba muy feliz, estaba dando la vuelta para retirarse satisfecho, pero al dar esa vuelta se cruzó con Marley, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba al joven con molestia, Jean intento correr, pero el anciano le puso el bastón haciéndolo caer, una vez en el suelo, Marley lo tomo de la oreja y de ese modo Jean se levantó y caminaron directamente hacia nosotros._

-oh…no

_Eren se colocó detrás de mí, pero su primo no tuvo tanta suerte, pues venia detrás de Marley, casi llorando del dolor que le provocaba el dolor de oreja. _

-n-no abuelito, ya, ya, ¡sigo tiernito! _una vez llegaron con Eren y Levi, Marley arrojo a Jean junto a ellos_ mi orejita

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pretenden?!

-fue idea de Jean _dijo Eren asomándose un poco, pero cuando Marley lo volteo a ver de nuevo se escondió detrás de Levi_ ay mami

-no nos puedes culpar _Marley miro directamente a Jean y este corrió hacia el escondite de su primo, la espalda de Levi y desde ahí hablo_ siempre dices que mi papá merece un buen matrimonio y que tía Carla también, así que se nos ocurrió, que podrían estar juntos

-eso no es su decisión, Eren, me sorprende viniendo de ti

-bueno, nosotros sabemos lo que ocurrió en el matrimonio de mi mamá… pensé que ella, también merecía a una persona que de verdad la amara

_Note la mirada de Marley, suspiro molesto y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse anuncio. _

-ni una palabra más, ya estoy viejo para esto

-bueno, ya escucharon a su abuelo y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él

-supongo que tienes razón

_dijo Eren en un suspiro_

_No le dimos más vueltas al asunto y seguimos con la fiesta_

_pero nadie contaba, con que Marley estaba por hacer algo, llego directamente con Carla, que estaba tomando aire fresco, cerca del nuevo quiosco que Eren había mandado construir, la mujer daba vueltas de un lado para el otro y en eso Marley aclaro su voz para llamar su atención_

-oh, Marley ¿ya es hora del brindis?

-no, es hora de que seas honesta conmigo

_Carla no sabía que esperar, pero mientras Zeke, estaba con aquella mujer de acento francés_

**_Nota de la autora: escribiré normal, ya saben ahogra como habla la mujegr oh lala xD _**

-entonces, Almirante, hábleme un poco de usted, ya hablamos mucho de mi

-pues ¿Qué podría contar? _Zeke movió un poco su copa de vino_ que ya me siento viejo

-ajaja, pues no se nota, si me permite decirlo, se ve en excelente condición

-le agradezco, pero seré sincero, debería de ir a conversar con jóvenes de su edad

-estoy donde quiero, no me tome a una mujer que le dice esto a cualquiera, pero noto que usted es de esos hombres que rompen el molde, así que me llama la atención

-pues le agradezco, pero bueno

-a menos, que su corazón ya tenga dueño

_en ese momento, una tercera voz se escucho_

-y eso quisiera saber _los dos voltearon y vieron a Carla junto a Marley_ ¿me permite?

_no hubo que decir más, Zeke tiro su copa y ante la muestra de torpeza, la mujer soltó una pequeña risa, en eso Marley extendió su mano ante la dama quien la tomo gustosa, dejando al par solos, no sin que antes el anciano advirtiera a Zeke y a Carla_

-sinceridad

_y una vez solos_

-ajajaaa… hola, Carla

\- ¿podemos hablar?

_Estaba en la mesa de bocadillos con Eren, quien se encontraba un poco triste y no se diga de Jean que aun sostenía su oreja, sobándola para calmar su dolor._

-mi abuelo es un tirano, a pesar de ser anciano tiene la mano fuerte, así dolía cuando éramos niños jajajaja

-bueno, lo intentamos _pero Eren vio a lo lejos como Zeke y su madre, salían del salón, le dio unos golpes a Jean y este miro lo mismo que el castaño_ cielos

-el abuelo es un genio Jejejeje

_Eren y Jean salieron corriendo, de seguro a espiar_

-ahí vamos…

_No me quedo otro remedio que seguirlos, para mi sorpresa, Marley también estaba a la par conmigo_

-les voy a dar un par de nalgadas a esos dos, desde niños son así

\- ¿Eren siempre fue inquieto?

-ja, con Jean a su lado, esa palabra se queda corta

-me imagine siempre, que era muy bien portado

_Nos detuvimos de repente, pues esos dos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, pese a que notaron la presencia de su abuelo, ni se inmutaron, solo indicaron silencio. Para mi sorpresa, Marley se agacho junto con ellos y les susurro._

-esta me la pagan

-sssh luego nos pegas con el bastón si quieres _ dijo Jean entusiasmado_ espero que mi papá no le haga al torpe

_Me agache junto a Eren y todos escuchamos. _

-bien _dijo Carla_ los dos somos adultos, pero sería de mal gusto comenzar conmigo, así que, te escucho ¿tienes algo que decirme?

_Zeke suspiro profundamente, desvió un poco la mirada y comenzó a decir. _

\- ¿Qué podría decirle a la viuda de mi hermano? Es inapropiado, una ilusión, no es de buen gusto

\- ¿y si no lo fuera, si no fuera la viuda de nadie? ¿Qué me dirías?

_En ese momento, Zeke clavo la mirada en Carla, se acercó un poco y la tomo de las manos _

-tantas cosas, pero podría empezar, con excusar este sentimiento hacia ti, desde que tome tu mano, no la solté porque estuviera distraído, era porque no quería hacerlo, y no sabes el dolor que sentí, al saber que la debía entregar a mi hermano, me dije: que suerte tiene y no la ve. Pero los dos sabemos la historia, el no conocía su suerte, porque su corazón estaba ocupado y yo solo podía observar, como entregabas todo tu ser, a un hombre que jamás podría apreciarlo, así que jure en solo respetarte, ser tu amigo, seguí con mi vida, tratando de convencerme de que lo que sentía era pasajero, pero no fue así.

-tu exesposa, la madre de Jean, no te dejo por un malentendido ¿verdad?

-no, el día en que enfermaste, no te quise dejar sola, ella termino haciéndome una pregunta y fui honesto con mi respuesta, demasiado honesto

\- ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

-que te amo

_Eren me tenía de la mano, la apretó con fuerza cuando escucho esas palabras y podría jurar que iba a llorar, pero escuchamos de Carla. _

\- ¿Por qué?

-eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, siempre espere encontrar a una persona que fuese capaz de entenderme, que fuese capaz de soportarme, que supiese amarme, pero solo cubrías los dos primeros requisitos y yo por desgracia no cubría los tuyos.

_Carla apretó con fuerza las manos del rubio y le contesto_

-no quiero hablar del pasado, porque de ese pasado nació mi hijo, de quien ahora festejo su cumpleaños con mucha alegría, todo el camino que recorrí hasta ahora, no puedo cambiarlo, ni tú tampoco, pero puedo tomar una decisión, aquí y ahora. Tu padre tiene razón, di todo mi amor a un hombre que esperaba el amor de alguien más, ahora quiero dárselo a un hombre que anhela tener el mío y que yo espero amar también.

\- ¿y qué dirá la sociedad? Nos costara muchas cosas, aunque si soy honesto, a mí me da igual

-si haces ese sacrificio por mi ¿yo porque no habría de hacerlo por ti?

_Sin decirse más, se besaron, Marley tuvo que controlar a Jean para que no saliera saltando del arbusto, por su lado Eren me miro y recargo frentes conmigo, puede que me equivoque, pero lo note triste, salimos discretamente y de repente, Zeke y Carla llegaron tomados de las manos, se acercaron a Jean y este no podía ocultar su alegría, al saber que estaban juntos, pero cuando se acercaron a Eren, se dio la vuelta y se fue. _

_Levi fue tras él, Carla y Zeke intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero Marley les indico_

-no lo sigan

-pero, no quiero esta relación, si mi hijo no lo desea

-en eso estoy de acuerdo _reafirmo Zeke_ es algo que

_pero Marley interrumpió_

-no es por su relación, créeme cuando te digo que Eren es feliz si los dos lo son, es por otra cosa, la ilusión de que su familia era perfecta, cuando en realidad tenia a un par de padres miserables criándolo ¿crees que para Eren es fácil enterarse de eso?

_Carla se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó un llanto_

-Dios…

_Seguí a Eren hasta el jardín, se detuvo y vi que lloraba, me volteo a ver y se acercó para abrazarme. _

-tranquilo sssh ¿Qué ocurrió?

-snig, es que es difícil, para mi aceptar que solo nací porque mi papá no obtuvo lo que quiso, quien debería estar ahí, disfrutando de todo es Reiner, no yo, pero luego recuerdo todo, tu padre siendo tan distante en tu crianza, comencé a entenderte y apreciarte, el día en que me confiaste como te trataba tu padre, entendí porque te sentías tan culpable al ser feliz y el mío limito mis deseos, siempre creí que era mi mamá la que no me permitió ser lo que realmente quise ser, resulta que el culpable fue mi padre…

_Lo abracé por un largo rato, Eren fue capaz de ver a mi niño interior, rogando ser liberado de toda esa indiferencia, no recibí amor y tampoco deseaba darlo, él cambio todo eso, ahora ¿a quién tengo en mis brazos? ¿Al Eren que conozco o al pequeño que pide a gritos ser libre? _

-oye _Levi sujeto el rostro de Eren y junto frentes con el castaño_ ¿realmente que deseas hacer?

_Lo pensó un rato, pero luego me dijo mirándome a los ojos_

-no quiero regresar a la fiesta, yo solo quería un ambiente tranquilo, contigo, con mi familia cercana y termine invitando a personas que ni conozco, solo porque me lo pidieron

-entiendo

_Tras besar su frente, le dije que esperara_

_Eren vio como Levi entro rápidamente a la mansión, después de un rato regreso con un par de abrigos y con el cochero, entraron al carruaje y Eren pregunto_

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

-ya lo veras

_Avanzamos un rato, Eren miro por la ventana, de repente su rostro puso una sonrisa_

\- ¿el Colegio Brighton?

-dentro de un par de semanas, estarás ahí y entiéndelo ahora, es tu vida, si deseas caminarla junto a mí, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra, sea lo que decidas hacer con ella, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, lejos o cerca, no estés atado a esa vida llena de mentiras Eren, no existe nadie a quien debas impresionar, la sociedad es una mierda, mira a nuestros padres, no fueron felices y sé que te pido algo que yo no hice en su momento, pero no te lastimes.

_Eren me abrazo, nos quedamos así por un largo rato, sé que las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos no son de dolor, porque sé que él y yo, estamos sanando en muchos sentidos, al separarnos, limpie sus lágrimas con mi mano y me dijo con una sonrisa. _

-gracias

-de nada, por cierto, sigue siendo tu cumpleaños

-cierto

-se me ocurre, que los dos podemos ir a cenar a donde quieras

-pues, estoy de antojo de algo muy patriótico, confió en ti para elegir el lugar

\- ¿seguro?

-sí, nada exuberante, pero delicioso

-no diga más, sus deseos son ordenes

_tras besar las manos del castaño, se dirigieron a un restaurante, para Eren era nuevo entrar a los lugares que a Levi le gustaban, algo hasta cierto punto hogareño o hasta incluso intimidante, este era agradable, se sentaron a la mesa y en lo que llegaban sus alimentos. Su familia estaba preocupada, reunidos en la cocina para discutir lo ocurrido, Zeke le dijo directamente a su padre_

\- ¿y si los voy a buscar?

\- ¿y los crees encontrar?

-am cierto que no

-no se sientan mal por esto y _Marley giro su cabeza hacia su otro nieto, quien estaba comiendo pastel _ Jean, por Dios, deja eso

\- ¿Qué? Eren ya no va a regresar y no lo voy a desperdiciar

-eres igual a tu padre, en fin, la cosa es mantener distraídos a los invitados, si preguntan cambien la conversación

-lo bueno es que Historia, no pudo venir o esto sería un desastre _Carla suspiro y se dirigió a Marley_ hare lo que pueda para hacer que la ausencia de Eren, no sea un problema

_sin embargo, Kuchel entro a la cocina junto a Farlan_

\- ¿Dónde está Eren y Levi? Los están buscando

_a lo que Farlan agrego_

-es raro no ver al festejado

-ay _Carla suspiro un poco _ ya lo sé

_Pero mientras, Levi y Eren estaba disfrutando del ambiente, la mesera recién había llegado y les habían servido un Beef Wellington, una botella de vino y otra que llamo la atención de Eren, la botella era oscura y tenía una abeja estampada_

\- ¿y eso es?

-hidromiel, no te la recomiendo es algo fuerte

-sabes que de todos modos te pediré que me des

-cierto, pero con moderación

_Pensé entonces en aquellos tiempos en que recién nos conocíamos, no teníamos mucho de que conversar, pero ahora, todo cambio. _

\- ¿Qué si era travieso? _Eren bebió un poco de su vino para después contestar_ Jaja pues al lado de Jean, tenía la oportunidad de ser yo mismo, de jugar esos juegos que nunca me dejaban mis padres, desenterrar gusanos, subir árboles, jugar con tierra, patear a mis demás primos

-se nota que se llevan bien _Levi por su lado, se sirvió hidromiel_ lo que me da curiosidad, Jean menciono que Reiner, jamás se adapto

-no, en las reuniones familiares la verdad era algo incómodo, en ocasiones tenía que dejar de jugar para estar junto a él, si te soy honesto, me molestaba porque mi papá me ordenaba no dejarlo solo, pero recordaba lo que me dijo mi mamá, Reiner no conocía de la familia y debíamos enseñarle

-se ve que no aprendió

-no… siempre decía que nadie que no fuéramos, mi padre, mi madre y yo lo entendía

_Quise cambiar de tema, pues no deseaba ver ese rostro triste._

-en fin _tras servirle una copa de hidromiel al castaño_ dime que tal te parece

_Le dio un sorbo, hizo una cara rara y saco la lengua_

-a ti sí que te gusta la bebida fuerte

-tienes en tus manos, una de las bebidas alcohólicas más antiguas del mundo

\- ¿en serio? ¿Qué tan antigua?

-más de 9000 años, es precursora de la cerveza

-bebida que sé que adoras

-oh si

_Seguimos conversando de cosas menos perturbadoras, llego el momento del postre, un pastel de zanahoria, pero cuando me di cuenta. _

-ay que bonito _Eren metió el dedo en su rebanada y comenzó a decir_ pero que yo recuerde las zanahorias no son así ¿de qué clase son?

_Me lleva, sí, al parecer ya se embriago de nuevo. _

-será mejor irnos

-yo no me muevo _el castaño se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en la silla_ hasta que me acabe mi postre, uh mira miel de agua _tras beberse de fondo el vaso, lo azoto en la mesa y grito_ ¡otro!

-ok vamos a tomar esto con calma, porque ya se cómo te pones _Levi se acercó al castaño y poco a poco le dio de comer esa rebanada de pastel_ a ver otra cucharada y terminas

\- ¿ya se terminó? Ouh yo quería otro poco

-iremos por más

\- ¿en serio?

-en serio

\- ¿y qué hacemos aquí?

_el castaño se levantó rápido, tomo a Levi de la mano y salió corriendo_

\- ¡espera aun no pago la cuenta!

_Después de un pequeño alboroto, lo logre subir al carruaje, estaba descansando su cabeza en mis piernas, en lo que cantaba algo._

-si tú quieres navegar en un barquito de altamar, ven que yo soy marinero y vivo en el mar chuu chuu _Eren jugaba con sus dedos y de repente se le quedo viendo a su sortija de matrimonio_ oye, tú como te llames

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es esto? _Eren pego su mano al rostro de Levi, este la retiro y en lo que el pelinegro observaba, el castaño pregunto_ ¿apoco ya me case? No me acuerdo

\- ¿es en serio?

-hmp a ver deja hago memoria _Eren se sentó de golpe y jugando con su anillo, comenzó a decir_ espero que no sea Angel, ese mequetrefe

\- ¿Quién es ese Angel?

-era un tipo bien molesto, que trabaja para la Reina, inventa armas o algo así, ay como lo odio, ya se sentía mi dueño, solo porque es amigo de mi abuelo, que bueno que se murió

\- ¿ya murió?

-no sé, jajaja, pero eso espero, hmp oye ¿apoco ya me case con ese cómo se llama? el de la frente arrugada

-Levi

\- ¡ese mero! Ay …de niño me daba miedo, ¿sabías que tiene una reputación horrible?

-conozco muy bien su reputación ¿te incomoda?

-al grado de no querer casarme, fue muy atrevido el día que lo conocí, el idiota me toco el trasero y ¡me beso sin permiso!

-que descarado

\- ¿verdad que sí? En fin, según sabia es un casanova, vulgar y poco hombre, me pregunte muchas veces ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me casaran con un hombre que no vale la pena? Pero mi papá, fue un favor que pidió así que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

-que espanto

-tú si me entiendes, bueno… _Eren se acercó a Levi y le comenzó a susurrar_ acá entre nos a pesar de ser idiota, es guapo, pero no le digas sssssh

-jaja ok no le diré nada, entonces no te agrada

-para nada _el castaño miro hacia la ventana, luego su anillo y después al pelinegro_ pero si soy honesto, ahora que recuerdo, me conto algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión, nadie merece que su familia lo trate de ese modo tan horrible, creo que es solo un niño, pidiendo quien lo entiendan

\- ¿eso crees?

-tal vez, también recuerdo… que me dijo que lastimo a alguien y que se arrepentía de eso, además, es la primera persona, que pregunta que deseo hacer, creo que se preocupa por mí a su manera, además me regalo un par de perros, llega temprano a casa desde que se lo pedí, voy a ir a la escuela gracias a él, me quiere o eso quiero pensar

_Mire a Eren, quien sin duda tenía recuerdos regados de nuestra vida juntos y sin querer, me conto los pasos que lo hicieron enamorarse de mí, además recordé, los pasos que seguí para enamorarme de él, sus ojos, esos ojos que no deseo ver tristes, esa dedicación que le pone a todo, esa compasión, su honor, todo su ser, por un momento me abrumo tener tanto, y lo lastime ante mi duda, lo tome de la mano, para decirle _

-te ama, eso no lo dudes

_Me acerque a él para besarlo, pero me cubrió la boca con su mano libre. _

-atrás Señor, que soy casado

\- ¿en serio? Mira qué curioso _Levi mostro su mano y también su sortija_ yo también

-ah bueno _Eren iba a corresponder el beso, pero de nuevo se apartó y le dijo con un puchero a Levi_ oiga, pero yo no soy su esposo, además ¿Qué hago aquí? Me debo ir con el mío ¡ay te voy mi cielo!

_Eren abrió la puerta del carruaje, que aún estaba en movimiento, Levi se alarmo, lo tomo de la mano y cerró la puerta_

\- ¡con un demonio, mocoso loco!

\- ¡no, no quiero ir con usted, lo nuestro no puede ser! y ya me acorde que amo a ese marido que tengo

-ay, Dios, mírame bien y dime quien soy, toma tu tiempo

_Eren me apretó los cachetes, me despeino, pico mi ceño y finalmente dijo _

-aah ya me acorde, eres el cochero ¿Qué no deberías de estar ahí con los caballos?

-soy Levi

-aah si es cierto _Eren abrazo de repente al pelinegro y junto su cachete con el de Levi_ hola, amor, luz de mi vida ¿Dónde estabas? Había un señor queriendo besarme a la fuerza, como se atreve el infeliz

-al menos me alivia saber que ni de mí, te dejarías abordar

\- ¡todos a bordo yeeeiiii! ¡mi tío es Almirante de la Marina Real y nos enseñara al! Oye, si es cierto, mi tío va a ser mi tío-padrastro, regresemos a la mansión, debo de darle una golpiza, ay, pero entonces Jean va a ser mi primo-hermano, ya no le quiero pegar

_Levi saco una manta del carruaje, con la cual envolvió a Eren_

-yo sugiero, que pasemos la noche en otro lugar

\- ¿una pijamada?

-si quieres

-aaah si _Eren regreso su cabeza a las piernas del pelinegro_ pido la litera de arriba, pero antes _de repente el castaño saco la cabeza por la ventana, miro a un par que estaba sentado afuera de un restaurante y les grito_ ¡que viva la Reina de Inglaterra wuuuh! _Pero Levi rápidamente lo metió al carruaje_ ¡ay!

_lo que ellos no sabían, es que ese par que volteo era Mikasa y Reiner, tomando cada uno una bebida_

\- ¿Qué demonios?

_Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de reconocer a quien recién había visto, a lo que Reiner respondió_

-de seguro un ebrio cualquiera

-hmp, bueno, dejando de lado aquella escena penosa ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-ya no quiero nada que ver con esa familia

-pues es algo que tienes que hacer, si quieres lastimar a Levi y a Eren

-oye _Reiner azoto la palma de su mano en la mesa, mirando a Mikasa con molestia_ Levi es una cosa, Eren es otra

-oh perdona, pensé que le tenías rencor, ya sabes, porque te abandono por irle a oler el rabo a mi primo

-Eren es solo una víctima, por lo que me cuentas, sin Eren, Levi no sería nada, no tendría nada, y Eren solo sigue las ordenes que le impuso su familia, sé que, sin eso, él y yo estaríamos juntos, deje que mi odio me cegara, pero no tiene la culpa de lo que le impusieron

-si tú lo dices, bueno da igual, debes de acercarte a esa familia, lo que sea que guarden no lo obtendrás si estas alejado

\- ¿estás seguro de que Marley esconde algo?

-en persona escuche lo que le dijo a mi abuelo, no se quien, pero alguien de los Jaeger tiene los días contados si se sabe la verdad, Marley parece proteger ese secreto con su cuerpo y alma, ahora piensa esto, te enteras de todo, lo amenazas y estoy muy, pero muy seguro que hará lo que sea, incluyendo romper el compromiso de Levi con Eren, piénsalo, puedes salvarlo

-no lo conoces, ese hombre mataría al diablo si se lo propusiera

-oh, pero el anciano no me conoce a mí y las cosas que yo podría hacer, dime _Reiner miro a Mikasa, y este solo paso delicadamente su dedo por el borde de su copa de cristal, haciendo un sonido hermoso_ ¿te suena el nombre de Petra?

_mientras, Levi llevo a cuestas a Eren, que después de portarse todo alegre, ahora estaba recargado en la pared del hotel_

-snig Señor Pared, usted es el único que me entiende, snig si sabe escuchar

_La señorita que me estaba dando las llaves de la habitación, con algo de timidez me susurro_

\- ¿necesita algo más Señor?

-huevos revueltos, botellas de agua mineral, jugo de naranja, unos chocolates y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, todo al cuarto si es tan amable

\- ¡Levi!

-dime, cariño

-el Señor Pared, no me responde ¿le hice algo malo?

-no que yo sepa, amor _Levi tomo su llave y se dirigió con Eren_ anda, vamos a la habitación

-cárgame _Levi lo iba a cargar estilo princesa, pero miro enojado y con puchero al pelinegro_ así no, en tu espalda

-paciencia

_Se trepo a mi espalda, cosa algo incomoda porque se movía de un lado para el otro, una vez llegamos a la habitación, abrí como pude, se bajó de mi espalda, se fue directo a la cama y se acostó boca abajo. _

-ya me derretí

_En lo que Eren se derretía, me dirigí al teléfono y marque a la mansión, Hanji me respondió de inmediato y después me paso a mi suegra, quien pregunto preocupada. _

\- ¿están bien?

-lo estamos

_Pero entonces Eren se puso a cantar. _

-y en ese huevo, había un ave, era el ave más linda, que pudiera existir, el ave en el huevo, el huevo en el nido, el nido en la rama, la rama en el árbol, el árbol en el hoyo, el hoyo en la tierra y el pasto verde crecía alrededor ¡y el pasto crecía alrededor!

\- ¿e-ese es Eren?

-se le paso la mano con las copas

-oh cielos, bueno eso explica porque está cantando eso ¿Dónde están? Si vamos ahora

_pero Levi la interrumpió_

-solo llame para decirles que no se preocupen, puedo manejar la ebriedad de mi esposo y _de repente Eren llego a su lado y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con el de Levi_ quieto

-ya cuelga _el castaño intento quitarle la bocina a Levi_ ese teléfono no me agrada, le hablas muy familiar

-tranquilo, ve a la cama anda

-bueno _Eren regresaba a la cama y de repente se topó con su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo_ ¿y tú que me vez?

-regresamos mañana, la dejo antes de que Eren, quiera pelearse con su reflejo

-ouh… ok _cuando la llamada de corto, todos esperaban su respuesta_ no regresan hasta mañana y al parecer Eren se la paso muy bien sin nosotros

-pues hasta mañana será que retomemos esta conversación

_Después de un rato, por fin se había calmado, comió sus huevos revueltos, tomo su jugo de naranja, comió un chocolate, lo hice que tomara una ducha, tomo dos botellas de agua con su medicina y por fin estaba durmiendo, respiraba profundo y tranquilo, estaba junto a él, sobándole su espalda, pues se acomodó estando ligeramente boca abajo. Preferí no dormir para estar al pendiente, de repente escuché que se quejó, le di unas palmadas, pero inevitablemente abrió los ojos, se froto uno de ellos con su mano y me miro cara a cara. _

-hola…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-sobrio, o eso creo

\- ¿a ver dime quién soy?

-el cochero _Eren resoplo una risa y corrigió sus palabras_ jajaja lo siento, eres mi esposo, te llamas Levi

-con eso, sé que si estas sobrio

\- ¿Por qué recuerdo todas las estupideces que hago? _Eren se metió a las cobijas, al tiempo que se ponía totalmente boca abajo_ y yo que prometí ya no hacerlo _pero el rostro de Eren se puso algo pálido, se destapo el rostro y miro a Levi_ o-ye, sobre lo que dije de Angel

-me causo curiosidad, pero si no quieres hablar de eso

-creo que es necesario, si no hubieras llegado a mi vida, de seguro estaría casado con él, o me hubiera ido con Reiner, pero…si soy honesto, mi vida estaría atada a ese sujeto, lo odio así que no hablo mucho de ese tipo, a estas fechas Historia me lo recordó y según se, anda de viaje

-no parece agradarte

-es que es, am…digamos que era algo insistente, a pesar de que ya estaba comprometido contigo, decía que no me convenía un matrimonio de esa índole, mi abuelo le daba la razón, y eso parecía darle la confianza de molestarme, solo fue un tiempo, pero a mi abuelo no le parecía molestar su atrevimiento

-dijiste que era algo de la Reina

-no, que trabaja para ella, es un inventor de armas de renombre

-espera ¿se apellida Aaltonen?

\- ¿lo conoces?

-demasiado ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de Mikasa y su prometida?

-que su prometida lo dejo en el altar y se fue con otra persona ¿Por qué?

-pues resulta que, si hablamos de ese mismo Angel, Angel Aaltonen, es hermano de la ex prometida de Mikasa

_Eren puso una cara de asombro, para decirme_

-oh, Dios mío…

-ya lo sabes, tu ex pretendiente, pudo ser cuñado de Mikasa

-que pequeño es el mundo

-así es _Levi beso la frente de Eren, al tiempo que lo arropaba_ ay que dormir, espero que te la pasaras bien

-muy bien, gracias por la cena

_Nos miramos un rato, pero la intención ya no era dormir, pero tampoco pensaba en tener relaciones, lo tome entre mis brazos y solo nos besamos, comprendí esa línea que jamás cruce, la hermosa diferencia entre el placer y el amor, en mi placer solo complací mis deseos, pero ahora me importaba que pensaba Eren, llegue a recordar esas conversaciones pasadas "existe amor sin lujuria, pero también lujuria sin amor" en ese entonces por mis palabras, reconocí que mi vida estaba llena de lujuria sin amor ¿pero ahora? ._

_Puedo decir que…mi amor ha superado mi lujuria, este joven junto a mí, logro lo que nadie, me hizo querer darle una disculpa, me hizo ver su inocencia, su honestidad, su ternura. Ahora que lo tengo conmigo ¿Qué podría decirle?_

-Eren, nunca le he dado las gracias a Dios por algo, pero ahora, le agradezco el que nacieras, el que dijeras "Acepto" en el altar y que me decidieras amar, creo que es suficiente para probar su existencia, porque eres un milagro en mi vida, nunca pedí tal bendición y sin embargo…te tengo a mi lado

_el castaño retuvo un par de lágrimas, sujeto el rostro de Levi y junto frentes con el_

\- ¿recuerdas esa carta que me diste antes de casarnos? Cuando la leí… sabía que me casaría con un hombre que entendía cómo me sentía, eso me dio confianza _Eren beso las manos de Levi, y después le dijo_ gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirla

_y Levi también beso las manos de Eren, para contestarle_

-gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de entenderme

-pase lo que pase, enseñémosle al mundo, como se deben hacer las cosas

_Al día siguiente, entramos a la mansión, Hanji nos recibió y además a su lado estaba Marley, quien nos dijo al entrar. _

-tu madre, está en la sala

_Eren llego, vio a Zeke y a Carla, sentados en el sillón de dos piezas, Eren se sentó en el de una, miro a su madre y esta le dijo, con una cara preocupada_

-sé que, te condene a una vida llena de limitaciones, pero era porque, creía que de ese modo te protegía de un destino peor

-basta _Eren miro a la pareja y dijo con una sonrisa_ no puedo cambiar nada del pasado, ni ustedes tampoco, solo nos queda mirar hacia lo que tenemos enfrente y pagar lo que la vida desee cobrarnos, y aceptar con gusto lo que desee darnos, soy feliz, es tiempo de que también lo sean ustedes

_Mire todo desde la puerta, Carla y Zeke fueron con Eren, lo abrazaron y se permitieron llorar un rato. _

_Levi también sonrió y Marley dijo de sorpresa_

-creo que en algo tenía razón Grisha, respecto a ti, las personas cambian

_Sin decirme otra palabra se fue, bueno eso me impacto, pues ese vejete es un hueso duro de masticar, después de eso, decidimos hacer un paseo familiar, el parque era la opción elegida y se preparó todo para un día de campo, en lo que Eren, Zeke y Jean jugaban béisbol, yo conversaba un poco con Farlan._

-Reiner ha estado insoportable desde la última vez que los vio

-me imagino por qué ¿seguro que no te hace daño? Es algo por lo cual nos preocupamos

-no, no al menos físico, el consuelo que tengo, es que se ve que se preocupa por su hijo

-faltaba menos, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde encontrarnos y no dudes en acercarte

-se lo agradezco mucho

-¡bola rápida!

_De repente volteamos, pues el grito de Jean se escuchó a todo pulmón, la pelota se dirigió a Eren directamente y lo golpeo en el estómago_

\- ¡Eren!

_grito Carla_

_Estaba por ir a su lado, pero de repente se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa, miro a Jean con rencor, se quedaron quietos un rato, hasta que los dos comenzaron a correr, uno para escapar, el otro para alcanzarlo._

\- ¡lo hiciste a propósito!

\- ¡no es mi culpa que tengas reflejos lentos! _Jean al voltear noto que Eren lo alcanzaba_ ¡aaah!

_Pero de nada sirvió, Eren se lanzó hacia Jean para taclearlo, rodaron un poco, pero, el castaño se levantó como si nada, sacudió sus manos y se fue, Zeke los alcanzo y se arrodillo junto a Jean_

\- ¿estás bien?

-ugh no… creo que me torcí algo _Jean se levantó con trabajos _ uff y tras esto, me pregunto ¿Por qué no dejaron unirse a Eren al ejercito? Es bueno para dar golpes desde niño Jajaja lo bueno es que nadie de mi unidad me vio, o quedaría en ridículo

-bueno, fuiste el responsable de enseñarle un par de cosas

_Después de tanto ajetreo, por fin estábamos comiendo, Eren se la paso hablando con Jean y mi madre, yo hablando con mi nueva familia, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar, lo primero era lo primero, regresar a Farlan, llegamos un poco con la guardia arriba, mi suegra sugirió ser ella quien lo dejara en casa, nadie se negó, Jean, por el contrario. _

\- ¿le doy una paliza?

-Jean, no _dijo Carla_ ya basta de violencia

-las personas necesitan limites

-no siempre con golpes, me ha costado un poco de trabajo, pero sé que entenderá, lo conozco, necesitamos darle tiempo para que reaccione, vamos Farlan querido, te acompaño

-gracias

_Carla llego a la puerta, toco y quien la recibió fue el mismo Reiner, quien no tenía un rostro amable, aun así, la Condesa entro con mucha familiaridad_

-lamento la demora, pero debíamos comer antes ¿Cómo has estado Reiner?

-bien, bueno para ser honestos, mejor cuando se supone, mi esposo debía descansar en casa

_Farlan bajo la mirada, pero Carla le reprendió_

-ay para con eso, no cederé ante tu necedad, Farlan se divirtió, es sano que salga a pasear, que haga amigos _Carla se acercó a Reiner y le sujeto el rostro con ternura_ pon de tu parte, piensa las cosas, mejoraran para todos

_Reiner desvió la mirada, acompaño a Carla hasta la puerta, en ese momento logro mirar fijamente a Marley, le hizo recordar lo que hablo con Mikasa ¿Qué secretos podría ocultar? Pero, sobre todo, miro a Levi, recordando de igual manera lo que Mikasa le había revelado, lo cual lo dejo pensando_

_Llegamos solos a casa, pues los demás decidieron ir por su lado, una vez en la mansión, aproveche para por fin, darle mi regalo a Eren, pero lo tenía que distraer, para mi buena fortuna, me dijo entusiasmado. _

-voy a jugar con Koban y con Hotei, los pobres están en el establo desde ayer ¿vienes?

-mañana debo trabajar, aunque eso podría cambiar, si termino mi trabajo pendiente

-entonces no te interrumpo, nos vemos en la comida

-mejor en la cena, dame tiempo

-ok entonces en la cena

-adiós, pórtate bien

_después de que Levi le dio un beso en la frente, el castaño fue a jugar con sus perros, lo hacía aun cerca del establo, todo marchaba tranquilamente, pero de repente, Eren noto algo extraño, los caballos comenzaron a relinchar de manera brusca, y sus dos perros corrieron al establo, ladrando de manera agresiva, Eren no sabía que ocurría, así que también corrió, al entrar, noto que los caballos se azotaban en su confinamiento, quien más inquieto estaba era el caballo negro_

-ssh Icaro _Eren extendió su mano y el caballo resoplo alterado, pero no fue renuente a la muestra de afecto, así que coloco su cabeza en el hombro del castaño_ sssh ¿Qué sucede? _el otro caballo también se relajó al notar un poco de calma_ ouh Avellana _separándose del otro corcel, Eren acaricio la nariz del caballo café, hablándole con una voz dulce_ tranquilos ¿Qué ocurre? _Hotei y Koban ladraron a todo pulmón y gruñían a la vez que parecían buscar un rastro, desde que dejaron esa apariencia de cachorros, se habían tomado el rol de proteger su hogar muy en serio, pero Eren no podía entender por qué se comportaban de esa manera_ hmp … que extraño

\- ¡Amo Eren! _Hanji entro de repente y noto el ambiente alterado_ ¿todo en orden?

-pues, la verdad no lo sé ¿algo ocurrió mientras no estaba? Los perros parecen odiar el establo y los caballos también

-ouh, pues me asegure que estuvieran muy cómodos _Koban alzo las orejas, se quedó quieto y gruño un poco, pero al escuchar de Hanji_ quiza tengan hambre, vengan pequeños

_ Hotei no dudo en ir ante el llamado, pero Koban se quedó quieto, Eren no paso eso por alto, así que le ordeno _

-Koban… busca _el perro avanzo un poco, comenzó a rascar el suelo de madera, tanto Eren y Hanji se acercaron, tras prestar atención, el castaño noto un sonido hueco, justo como aquellas habitaciones secretas, retiro parte de la paja que cubría el suelo y descubrió_ u-una…trampilla

\- ¿Qué demonios?...

_ Hanji parecía sorprendida, algo que tampoco dejo pasar por alto Eren_

\- ¿no sabias que estaba aquí?

-sabía que existían habitaciones secretas, pero jamás que tenía también trampillas

_Eren se quedó pensando, abrió la trampilla en el suelo, eso ocasiono que los caballos relincharan desesperados, Hotei y Koban comenzaron a ladrar amenazantes, lo que dejo a los dos castaños asombrados, pues no había nadie tras esa trampilla_

-dime la verdad ¿hacen eso seguido?

-n-no, bueno, no antes, pero últimamente…los he escuchado relinchar _los dos miraron hacia abajo, unas escaleras de metal, al parecer conducían a un túnel oscuro, lo que alarmo a Eren y sobre todo a Hanji, fue ver una mancha roja_ estos días en el establo, si soy honesta, limpie un rastro de sangre…pensé que los perros, lastimaron a los caballos o viceversa, pero la verdad, era que ninguno de ellos estaba herido…

_el corazón de Eren latió con fuerza, miles de preguntas y de miedos llegaron de golpe, pero no perdió el enfoque de su realidad_

-ve la manera de que esta trampilla solo se abra de nuestro lado, contrata a otro caballerango si es necesario, pero no quiero que este establo se quede solo, si sabes de las habitaciones secretas, necesito esa información, ahora

-seré honesta, se algunas, pero todas las demás están en los planos de la mansión, ustedes son dueños, pero esos planos, solo los tiene una persona, Lenny Ackerman

-no me importa, si lo tiene el diablo _Eren se levantó molesto_ no voy a permitir, que un fantasma muy vivo ande dando vueltas por mi casa, organiza una cita con él

-A-amo Eren, debo intervenir _Hanji de verdad se veía preocupada_ ir solo, no es algo que le recomiendo, si es que eso planea

-no le tengo miedo, has lo que te dije por ahora

-como ordene, am por otro lado, el Amo Levi, dice que está en la sala esperando, les daré de cenar a los perros, quiza así se calmen un poco

-gracias

-buenas noches Amo Eren

_Eren entro a la mansión, para su sorpresa noto que esta estaba a oscuras, los candelabros estaban apagados y solo pocas velas iluminaban el ambiente, algo raro, pues eso solo ocurría al momento de que todos se iban a dormir, una luz parpadeante llamo su atención, la cual estaba justo en la sala principal, el castaño al entrar noto que la chimenea estaba encendida y un aroma agradable se comenzaba a notar, al acercarse, lo primero que vio, fue a Levi sentado junto a la chimenea, rodeado de confortantes almohadas, cobertores y al parecer una cena, que consistía en bocadillos de queso, pan salado y dulce, junto a un par de copas de vino_

_Comencé a cantarle, esa canción de cumpleaños, que todos seguramente hemos escuchado, se acercó, ocupo un lugar junto a mi y cuando termine, me abrazo con mucha fuerza._

-gracias

-a ti _Levi beso sus manos y detrás de él, saco una caja, forrada con papel dorado y un moño blanco_ tarde, pero es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti

-ouh Levi _el castaño abrió la caja, su sorpresa fue encontrar un libro de portada amarilla, letras rojas, las cuales decían_ "Estudio en escarlata" e-es… la primera obra de Sherlock Holmes

-ábrelo

_al hacerlo, Eren se encontró con una pequeña leyenda en la portada, que decía a tinta negra "para un gran fan, feliz cumpleaños, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle" _

-p-pero… ¿Cómo?

-resulta, que cedió sus derechos por 25 libras esterlinas ¿adivina a que Banco las deposito?

_Recibí otro abrazo, seguido de varios besos, miro muy feliz su obsequio y me miro con ojos suplicantes_

\- ¿lo leerías para mí?

_De un momento a otro, lo tenía en mis brazos, escuchando atento mis palabras, en lo que Eren masticaba como un ratón, un bocadillo._

_Mientras ellos estaban cerca de la chimenea, Koban y Hotei estaban en el establo, ambos dormían cómodamente, acurrucados en una manta que estaba sobre la paja calientita, habían terminado de cenar y lo primero que hicieron después de que Hanji los despidió, fue dormir, pero de repente Koban alzo las orejas, levanto su cabeza en señal de alerta y escucho atentamente, Hotei le hizo segunda y ambos miraron el vacío del establo, ambos perros se levantaron, corrieron hacia la trampilla, que ahora tenia una cadena y un candado, ambos perros gruñeron al escuchar movimiento, Koban se dirigió hacia una ventana y con gran esfuerzo, logro salir del establo, Hotei por su lado, se quedo ladrando al no poder salir.

En la mansión, un sonido de madera vieja rompió el silencio, la puerta de la despensa se abrió y un par de pisadas se escucharon, de botas militares pesadas, pero aun así se movían con cuidado, salió de la cocina, sus pasos estaban por llegar a la sala, cuando de repente escucho una voz gentil_

\- Las huellas visibles en la arcilla del exterior y el polvo del interior me permitieron estimar el espacio existente entre paso y paso _ Levi miro hacia abajo y noto que Eren tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando dejo de escuchar su voz, los abrió y Levi pregunto_ ¿quieres que siga?

-me quedaría toda la noche a escucharte, pero dejemos el suspenso

-pensé que habías dormido

-solo cerré los ojos para concentrarme, tienes la voz adecuada para el suspenso

\- ¿te sigues imaginando ser Watson? O mejor aún ¿sigues imaginando que te rescata Ser-lock?

\- am… ¿te sirvo mas vino?

-contesta

-ay bueno, algo, aunque yo no diría rescate, es ser su acompañante de aventuras, si mal no recuerdas, te dije que antes quería

_pero entonces Levi interrumpió_

-ser un enfermero militar ¿Por qué no mejor Doctor?

-jeje tú y mi abuelo, son los únicos que han dicho que aspire a metas más altas, pero sabes… ahora que lo pienso, podría ayudarte en el Banco ¿Qué dices? ¿me tomas por aprendiz?

_tras besar el cuello de Eren, el pelinegro contesto_

-si es lo que deseas, pero realmente, se que no te gustara estar encerrado en un Banco, lidiando con es idiota de Erwin y la arpía de Mikasa, mirando los mismos rostros una y otra vez, resolviendo lio tras lio, tanto legal como financiero

-a ti parece gustarte

-es porque es mi vocación, debes encontrar la tuya, no importa donde te lleve, piensa en lo que desearías hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien ¿Cuándo descubrirte que era tu vocación?

\- ¿recuerdas la historia del Koban?

-si, de aquel hombre de tierras orientales, que te enseño lo que sabes

-ese hombre… me hizo amar mi trabajo, respetarlo, era bueno en lo que hacia y me dijo que me debía concentrar en ello

-pareces tenerle afecto

_aquella persona que invadió la casa, en silencio se estaba retirando, hasta que escucho algo que lo hizo quedarse_

-mi padre era un perro desgraciado, creo que era la única figura paterna a la cual me aferre fue ese hombre, pero todo tiene un fin, cuando se fue, creo que también se fue mi interés en mejorar.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Miyamoto… he perdido contacto

\- ¿te gustaría volverlo a ver?

-no lo había pensado, pero sí, me encantaría

-gracias, por la linda velada, fueron unos días de cumpleaños, locos, pero divertidos jeje, lleno de sorpresas, agradables y unas no tanto, pero es parte de la vida

-espero que los días que se vienen sean tranquilos

-quien sabe, aunque si te soy honesto, desde que descubrimos el secreto de nuestros padres, dudo que algo me sorprenda

-no digas eso o vendrá algo peor

-ajajaja cierto, mejor cierro la boca, oye ¿le diremos a Reiner algo?

-por mi le diría todo, pero anda en malos términos, de seguro haría escándalo, conociéndolo pondría su propia vida en juego

-eso me preocupa, debería de tener todo esto por derecho

_Levi frunció el ceño y sostuvo a Eren del rostro_

-no digas eso, mi padre me odio, si eso ya lo sabemos, en definitiva, sé que hubiera sido un mejor padre con Reiner, pero eso no lo podemos cambiar, queridos o no, todos somos hijos de ellos, igual tenemos derechos y los de Reiner, que yo sepa los rechazo

-tienes razón, aunque luego pienso, que tu padre murió sin saber que Reiner era su hijo, no sé, eso me hace sentir mal, un poco…

_aquella persona oculta, dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con algo y provocando un ruido_

\- ¿Qué es?

_de repente Koban llego, entro por su puerta para perro detrás de la cocina, y se acerco amenazadoramente, asustando a Eren y a Levi_

-K-Koban

_Eren se intentó levantar, pero Levi se lo impidió_

-quieto _mirando al perro, Levi le hablo para tranquilizarlo_ tranquilo, calma

_Pero el perro no parecía querer escuchar, esos dientes amenazantes, esos ojos fijos, gruñendo, pensé que nos lastimaría, cuando de repente mire hacia donde el perro lo hacía, una sombra se encontraba caminando poco a poco hacia atrás, Eren hizo lo mismo que yo y al mirar, dio una orden precisa. _

-Koban, busca

_El perro no lo pensó dos veces, tampoco la sombra para salir corriendo, me levante rápido para seguirlos, pues aquel intruso cruzo la sala y se dirigía a la puerta principal, el perro logro atraparlo del pantalón, para morder su pierna izquierda, pero escuche como le daban una patada, el perro lloro por el dolor y de esa manera pudo soltar al intruso, interesado mas en asistir a mi perro, me agache a su lado, mientras escuchaba como aquel imbécil salía corriendo. Eren llego a mi lado y juntos revisamos a Koban, quien se quejo por el dolor, en apariencia no era serio, pero al mirar a Eren asustado. _

-tranquilo

\- ¿tranquilo? ¡¿tranquilo?! ¿Qué no viste que alguien estaba aquí?

-claro que lo vi, pero ahora, debemos de calmarlos, tenemos que ir al veterinario

-voy a ver como esta Hotei _Eren sin derecho a réplica, salió de la mansión, fue corriendo al establo y al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a Hotei intentando desesperadamente saltar hacia la ventana, pero al ver a su dueño, se tranquilizó, el castaño fue a ver la trampilla, pero esta seguía con candado_ Dios…sea quien sea… conoce el lugar…

_Hablamos de lo ocurrido con Marley, una llamada basto para que 10 militares recorrieran la casa, mientras el anciano me cuestiono. _

\- ¿estás seguro? ¿no vieron su rostro?

-estaba oscuro, solo le vi la espalda

-sin dudas buscaba algo, estaremos vigilando la casa, pero, no me sentiría tranquilo con ustedes aquí solos, tomen sus cosas, nos iremos ahora

_Ninguno de los dos pusimos replicas, tomamos nuestras cosas, a los perros, y salimos con Marley, Eren dio un vistazo a la mansión, se veía preocupado, el viaje tardo un poco, pero llegamos a una casa, empedrada al parecer de mármol, grandes ventabas, se asomaba una chimenea, con un extenso patio, con un camino empedrado y a los costados varias flores de temporada, era una casa que abarcaba media cuadra, pues la otra era jardín cubierto por una cerca de metal pintada de negro. Eren sonrió al verla y dijo. _

-hace mucho que no entro

-sean bienvenidos, hable con Hanji, viene para acá

_Era un lugar sin duda acogedor, una decoración hogareña, cuadros, floreros, camine un poco y en medio de la chimenea, había un cuadro, de Marley, de Eren su esposo, y sus hijos, no cabía duda de que Eren se parece a su abuelo, en ese momento llego a mi lado para decirme. _

-me hubiera gustado conocerlo, creo que el me hubiera guiado mejor

-quizá

_Algo llamo mi atención, al fondo, jure que me vi en uno de los retratos, me acerque y me quede con la boca abierta, Eren me siguió y también se sorprendió. _

-creo que decir que te veo doble es mucho jajaja

_Era una foto, eran dos personas, recargadas en un árbol, me impacto el comprobar, que eran parecidas a mi_

-qué demonios

-veo que encontraste algo interesante_ Marley llego junto a Hanji, y el anciano comento_ ese es Lenny Ackerman y Jeremy Ackerman de jóvenes, gemelos

-vaya que eres su vivo retrato _Eren se asomo por el hombro de Levi_ oye… ¿Jeremy Ackerman?

-era el padre de Kenny, como saben, falleció hace años

_Eren frunció el ceño y comento_

-en realidad, lo asesinaron

-lamento mis acciones, pero eran necesarias, Jeremy estaba por abrir la boca, pero debes de saber que Lenny…ayudo en el asesinato

_Eren y yo miramos con asombro a Marley_

\- ¿Por qué?

-tu abuelo Eren, hablo con ellos, Jeremy vio ventaja, nos amenazó, dijo que le diría a la corona y no solo Grisha y Reiner corrían peligro, amenazaba nuestras vidas, Lenny no lo aprobó, además, nos deben demasiados favores, pero fue su voluntad el silenciar a su hermano

\- ¿Qué tipo de favores son? _pregunto Eren_ ¿para que te ayudara con el asesinato de su propio hermano? o mejor ¿Por qué hacerlo por gusto propio?

-te sorprenderías, es historia para otro día

_Al momento de irnos a dormir, lo hicimos en una alcoba igual de acogedora, a lo cual me permití bromear. _

-pensé que tu abuelo, vivía al lado del pantano

-ajajaja, pues que yo sepa mi abuelo Eren, fue quien decoro el lugar, mi abuelo Marley solo lo conserva como esta ¿se nota la calidez verdad?

-sin duda

-aunque, es difícil darte cuenta, de que eres pariente de personas que han hecho cosas horribles, a veces no sé qué pensar

-tranquilo, un paso a la vez

_a la hora de dormir, Eren no podía hacerlo, recordaba una y otra vez lo que ocurría, no le conto a Levi lo de la trampilla, ni tampoco la visita que planeaba hacerle a Lenny, al llegar la mañana, se levantó, se vistió, paso la mano cariñosamente por los cabellos de Levi y salió de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras, noto a sus dos perros, uno al lado del otro, Eren se agacho para decirle a Koban_

-gracias

_salió de la casa, Hanji estaba esperándolo junto al carruaje y una vez los dos adentro_

-Amo Eren, debo insistir, que antes de visitarlo debe

_pero el castaño interrumpió_

-no, mi hogar esta siendo invadido, sabe dónde meterse y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

_tras minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino, era una casa, rígida y sombría, Eren bajo del carruaje, tomo la puerta, abrió de par en par un mayordomo, de edad avanzada, quien pregunto_

\- ¿quién?

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger de Ackerman, estoy buscando al Señor de este hogar Lenny Ackerman

_el mayordomo, se hizo a un lado, guio a Eren y a Hanji a una sala, adornada con cabeza de animales disecados, Eren miro horrorizado, mientras el mayordomo anunció _

-El Amo Lenny, fue en sus tiempos, un ferviente cazador

-no es algo que presumiría

_dijo el castaño, pero de inmediato una voz se escuchó _

-en mis tiempos, era todo un logró poder cazar a un cerdo salvaje _el joven volteó, miro al abuelo de Levi con el ceño fruncido_ debo decir que a tu abuelo Eren, tampoco apreciaba esta tradición

-nadie en su sano juicio disfrutaría de asesinar a un animal, que no pueda defenderse

-lo mismo me dijo cuando traje mi primer venado _el hombre se acercó al joven, para quedar cara a cara_ ese día me dio un golpe directo en la nariz

-me hubiera encantado ver eso

-jaja, si era todo un espectáculo estar junto a él, no me mal entiendas, era un gran amigo de tu abuelo en paz descanse, tienes un gran parecido físico y al parecer, heredaste el carácter

-bueno, ya sabe a qué se atiene

-lo tendré en mente, pero dudo que vengas para escuchar de tu abuelo

-tiene razón, tengo un problema, que me temo, solo usted, puede resolver

-te escuchó

-la mansión Ackerman, cuenta con habitaciones secretas, las cuales he descubierto de a poco, pero desconozco la mayoría, un extraño entró a mi hogar, no se qué intenciones tenía, pero lastimó a uno de mis perros, se que usted posee los planos de la mansión, y se que en esos planos se encuentran las ubicaciones de cada puerta, trampilla o lo que sea que se oculte tras los muros y suelos

_Lenny hizo una cara de sorpresa al escuchar_

\- ¿alguien entró? ¿estas seguro?

-muy seguro, ya son dos veces que ocurre, las heridas de mi perro, no las hizo un inventó mío

-comprendo, pero te recomiendo no alarmarte, hace años que esa mansión se encontraba desocupada, los ladrones son hábiles

-am Amo Lenny_ hablo Hanji_ me temo que usaron el acceso de la cocina y también la del establo, la ultima ni yo la conocía

-querida Hanji, cuando sucedió una de las peores desgracias, que ha pasado mi familia, tuve que despedir a casi todo mi personal, no dudo que algunos que conocieran las entradas secretas, se metieran a robar.

-aun así _insistió Eren_ planeo clausurar cada una de ellas, por seguridad

-acompáñame _Hanji y Eren siguieron a Lenny, quien los llevó a una biblioteca, el hombre subió a una escalera sacó de un estante un par de rollos, pero antes de entregarlos, los miro detenidamente, analizándolos, después se los entrego al castaño _ en total, son 4 planos

-gracias

-dices que hirieron a tu perro, debe ser un gran guardián

-lo es, pero prefiero que no se arriesgue

_entonces Hanji agregó _

-mordió al intruso sin dudarlo, lo sujeto bien de la pierna

-pero como ya dije, no quiero arriesgar a Levi ni a ellos, le agradezco el darme los planos

-un placer _una vez se retiraban, Lenny comento_ sabes todo ¿cierto?

-no se a que se refiere

-a la verdad que tu abuelo y yo ocultamos ¿la sabes?

-sí, y lamento desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, que tuvieran que pasar por tal desgracia

-no es culpa tuya, esa descansa en los hombros de alguien más, te casaste con Levi, por lo tanto, ya eres no solo un Jaeger, eres un Ackerman, en lo que puedo ayudarte, lo hare

-pensé que usted era algo hostil, debo decir que me sorprende su ayuda sin reparo

-se que miras a un hombre sin corazón, pero lo tengo

-perdone si soy atrevido, pero hicieron de la vida de mi esposo un infierno ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando Kenny maltrataba a un niño inocente? ¿Dónde se encontraba cuando lo necesitó?

-leíste las bitácoras 18 de Abril de 1864, mataron a uno de mis sobrinos, 19 de Mayo de 1864… Zeke tomó por sorpresa, a mi hermano, causando su muerte, a Kenny le fue muy mal todos esos años, lo acogí como a mi hijo al morir su padre, sé que sabes la verdad, tu familia asesinó a mi hermano menor, a mi sobrino, pero no los culpó, les debo muchos favores, los cuales no podría pagar, y tu abuelo solo cuida a su familia, pero evidentemente al no culparlos a ustedes, esa furia se centró en Levi, algo injusto, pero tampoco puso de su parte

\- ¿y por eso permitió tales abusos?

-cada uno de nosotros, carga una cruz jovencito, pronto te darás cuenta de que Levi, tiene una demasiado pesada

-entre familia, la carga se aligera, es mi esposo y lo amo, de que todo va a salir bien, que tenga excelente día, gracias por los planos.

_el castaño se dio la vuelta y al salir, Lenny dio un suspiro, recordando unas palabras que repitió_

\- "es mi esposo y lo amo" no solo compartes su apariencia…

_Eren llego a la casa de su abuelo, pero cuando puso un pie adentró, fue interrogado para saber donde había ido sin decir nada_

_Tras explicarnos, Marley comentó _

-al menos me tranquiliza tener los planos, con esto, investigaremos mejor

_Hable un poco con Eren, pues me inquietaba que hubiera ido solo con Lenny. _

-lamento si no dije nada, pero …

-no me molesta que no me contaras, solo que te pongas en peligro, debes tener cuidado

-está bien, lo siento

_mientas tanto, Lenny estaba en la sala de su casa, disfrutaba de una copa de vino junto a la chimenea y en ese momento entró Mikasa, luciendo un vestido negro, Lenny dio un vistazo hacia la entrada y noto que su nieto, camino un poco de manera dolorosa, Lenny no dudo en levantarse, alcanzarlo y preguntar_

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-nada, me tropecé con los tacones

_Lenny frunció el ceño, se acerco a Mikasa y le comento_

\- ¿enserio? Creí que los tenías dominados

-tuve un mal día, es todo

-ya veo, sabes, Eren estuvo aquí _al oír ese nombre, Mikasa se detuvo_ me pidió los planos de la mansión, al parecer un intruso se metió a su hogar _Mikasa siguió avanzando, como tratando de escapar_ uno de sus perros al parecer lo lastimo, de la pierna

_ante la evidente acusación, Mikasa miro a su abuelo y le enfrento_

\- ¿piensas que fui yo?

-pienso que no eres tan hábil, los planos de esa mansión, tenían un sello de cera, el cual encontré roto, nadie tiene acceso a ellos más que tú

-debieron ser las ratas _Mikasa avanzo un poco, pero no espero que su abuelo, lo derribara, y de manera violenta le comenzara a quitar las medias de color negro, que complementaban su vestido_ ¡suéltame!

_pero Lenny no se detuvo, en el tobillo derecho de Mikasa, había una señal de mordeduras_

-eres un maldito bastardo _Lenny se levantó, mirando a su nieto con rencor_ explícame, que demonios ocurre


	17. Chapter 17

Sí Acepto

Capítulo 17

¿MUERTE?

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Sumire crazzy Murasaki : gracias por siempre estar ahi xD y dedicarme tus review, y tomarte el tiempo de leer, de nuevo solo por ti sigo la historia xD gracias, te quietecito no solo por eso, si no por mucho mas, por tomarte el tiempo de entenderme (a pesar de que luego ni me entiendo yo) jajajaja xD gracias amiga.

LEVI:

_Tras la visita de Eren, el abuelo Lenny, estaba en la sala de su casa, disfrutaba de una copa de vino junto a la chimenea y pensaba en todas las cosas que le dijo el castaño, además, se dio el lujo de recordar el pasado, ese joven, era idéntico a su abuelo, en muchos más sentidos que él hubiera deseado, tras dar un suspiro comento para sí mismo_

\- ¿Cuánto más me piensas torturar? _ En ese momento entró Mikasa, luciendo un vestido negro, al igual que sus tacones y medias, Lenny dio un vistazo hacia la entrada y noto que su nieto, camino un poco de manera dolorosa con su pierna derecha, no dudo en levantarse, alcanzarlo y preguntar_ ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-nada, me tropecé con los tacones

_Lenny frunció el ceño, se acercó a Mikasa y le comento_

\- ¿enserio? Creí que los tenías dominados

-tuve un mal día, es todo

-ya veo, sabes, Eren estuvo aquí _al oír ese nombre, Mikasa se detuvo_ me pidió los planos de la mansión, al parecer un intruso se metió a su hogar _Mikasa siguió avanzando, como tratando de escapar_ uno de sus perros al parecer lo lastimo, de la pierna

_ante la evidente acusación, Mikasa miro a su abuelo y le enfrento_

\- ¿piensas que fui yo?

-pienso que no eres tan hábil, los planos de esa mansión, tenían un sello de cera, el cual encontré roto, nadie tiene acceso a ellos más que tú

-debieron ser las ratas _Mikasa avanzo un poco, pero no espero que su abuelo, lo derribara, y de manera violenta le comenzara a quitar las medias de color negro, que complementaban su vestido_ ¡suéltame!

_pero su abuelo no se detuvo, en el tobillo derecho de Mikasa, había una señal de mordeduras_

-eres un maldito bastardo _Lenny se levantó, mirando a su nieto con rencor_ explícame, que demonios ocurre

_ Pero ante el silencio de su nieto, Lenny se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia el perchero tomo su abrigo y su sombrero de copa_

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-a decirle a Marley, sobre lo que acabo de ver

-no te atreverías

-oh, no me conoces entonces, hace días que no te veo por la casa, regresas en un estado sospechoso y poniendo en riesgo la vida de Eren Jaeger, obviamente me atreveré, a menos, que me digas ¡qué demonios ocurre!

_Mikasa se levantó, miro al hombre con rencor y dijo_

-te escuche hablando con Marley ¿Qué secreto le guardas?

-eso no te incumbe, eres un muchacho impertinente, que no sabe lo que es jugar con fuego

-no tienes idea, pero te advierto una cosa, Levi no debió heredar el Banco, no debió tener todos esos privilegios, es toda una vergüenza y a pesar de eso, tiene todo el control, gracias a un acuerdo ¡con un niño idiota!

-ese niño idiota, tiene detrás al ejército de la Reina, ubica en qué lugar te encuentras, pero no has respondido a mi demanda, saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la mansión?

-buscar quiza respuestas, pero no puse en riesgo la vida de nadie, esos estúpidos perros que tienen, ni siquiera me dejaron pasar del establo, perros infelices, uno de ellos me mordió

-esos perros, hacen su trabajo mejor del que haces ¿Cómo es que no te terminaron comiendo?

-logré salir por la trampilla, si no me he aparecido por ningún lado, es obviamente para que no sospechen de mi herida

_Lenny miro a su nieto por un rato y pregunto_

\- ¿Eren y Levi te vieron?

-como ya te dije, no pude pasar del establo, obvio no voy a invadir su casa, no soy tan idiota

_esas palabras dejaron pensando a Lenny, por un largo rato, pero tan solo se dio la vuelta para decir_

-te lo advierto Mikasa, deja ese asunto de lado, te darás cuenta, de que existe mucho que perder

_Lenny se fue, dejando a Mikasa con un ceño fruncido, pero sin dejar de decir_

-tsk claro que hay mucho que perder

_en la casa del abuelo Marley, dos días después_

_Debo decir, que vivir con Marley era muy tranquilo, pensé que se metería en donde no lo llaman, pero nos da nuestro espacio, quizá se deba a que casi no está en casa, y cuando se encuentra, admira las fotografías que rodean su casa, los retratos de su esposo, una vez lo vi, susurrando en la noche un "buenas noches" e irse a su habitación en silencio, con una sonrisa, algo que comencé a admirar._

_No hemos regresado a la mansión, la idea que tenemos es clausurar cada puerta que se encuentre, además, no es como si tuviéramos prisa, ahora estoy en el carruaje, acompañando a Eren, quien se dirige a la escuela, lo veía nervioso, pensativo, pero entusiasmado, al llegar, lo acompañe en la entrada._

\- ¿vendrás por mí en la salida?

_pregunto Eren_

-pues, tratare, tu horario choca un poco con el mío, procurare hacer tiempo, de lo contrario, Hanji o tu abuelo, vendrán en mi lugar

-ok

-mucho éxito

_Se acercó, me beso brevemente y lo vi marcharse, deseo que le vaya bien._

_Eren entro al salón que le habían indicado en la entrada, era como un auditorio, se apresuró a elegir un lugar, como no quería perderse de nada, se sentó casi al frente, espero a que muchos de sus compañeros decidieran hacer lo mismo, se metió en la cabeza de que quien se sentara primero junto a él, seria al primero al que saludaría, de repente un joven de cabeza rapada, se sentó al lado_

-hola

_dijo Eren, el joven volteo y lo miró fijamente, con un poco de timidez_

-hola, jeje

\- ¿nervioso por el inicio?

-la verdad un poco

-Eren Jaeger, un gusto

\- ¿eres de los Jaeger? _pregunto el joven con cara de miedo_ ¿de esos Jaeger?

-am ... ¿tiene algo de malo?

-n-no, claro que no, es solo que por lo regular ellos solo cursan el último año por ser prodigios, y se van ¿Por qué estás en primero?

-quise iniciar desde cero

-oh cierto jeje, Connie Springer _el joven estiro la mano hacia Eren y se saludaron_ espero nos llevemos bien

_El joven estaba feliz, pues considero que estaba haciendo su primer amigo, una vez entro el maestro, los demás jóvenes se apresuraron a sentarse, las indicaciones por el profesor, fueron que al nombrarlos, pasaran al frente y tomaran un gafete, el cual usarían una semana, Eren vio como sus compañeros pasaban, fue su turno y al tomar su gafete, pudo apreciar al resto de sus compañeros, que sin duda lo miraban curiosos, hasta podría jurar que escucho un par de susurros, al sentarse y pasar el resto del salón, comenzaron las clases, una vez llego el receso, Eren se acercó a Connie y ambos se sentaron en la cafetería_

-el día se me fue muy rápido

-espero que ocurra lo mismo al regresar al salón, oye, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso ni nada, pero... ¿tienes una argolla de matrimonio?

_Eren miro su mano y efectivamente, tenía su anillo en su dedo anular, el cual acaricio una sonrisa_

-sí, me case hace tiempo _Eren miro a Connie, quien tenía un rostro sorprendido_ ¿Qué?

-no es normal ver a un alumno casado ¿tu esposo sabe que estas aquí?

-de hecho, él fue quien me inscribió, así que lo sabe

-lamento si te incomode, es que, que yo sepa un Sumiso casado, debe estar en casa

-si es algo extraño lo admito, pero estoy orgulloso de mi matrimonio, así que no tengo problemas

-es bueno saberlo, sabes, yo también fui educado como Sumiso, me comprometerán el año que viene, pero mis padres me dejaron estudiar, será matrimonio arreglado, siendo honesto, me da miedo

_Eren sonrió ante la idea, así que vio una oportunidad de compartir su experiencia, Connie escucho atentamente, de esa manera, confió más en el castaño para decirle_

-tienes mucha suerte, pero tienes razón, no juzgare por la primera apariencia

_ambos estaban por retirarse del comedor, pero al momento de querer levantarse, Eren sintió una mano en su hombro, la cual lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, a tiempo de que una voz se escuchaba_

-oh así que es cierto _Eren y Connie, miraron a quien se acercó, era un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y cabello largo, atado a una coleta_ un Jaeger en primer año, eso no se ve todos los días o eso me dijeron

_Eren no quería iniciar las cosas mal, se contuvo un poco y solo sonrió_

-si jeje, que inusual, Armin, ¿verdad?

-correcto, por ahí me enteré de que además eres Conde, muchos de aquí son nobles, pero no llegamos a tal titulo ¿te crees especial?

\- ¿crees que lo soy?

_Armin miro de reojo a Eren y dijo con desdén_

-la verdad no

-entonces _Eren se levantó y recogió sus cosas para ir al salón en lo que decía_ no debo presentar alguna amenaza para ti _el castaño extendió su mano amiga, hacia el rubio _ y no lo soy

_Armin solo rio de lado y se fue, dejando a Eren con la mano extendida, Connie se acercó a Eren para decirle_

-yo conozco a ese tipo, su familia es dueño de muchas plantaciones de algodón, vienen de América, yo te recomiendo no acercarte mucho a él, dicen que los modales americanos son sumamente salvajes

-tendremos que esperar a ver

_el resto de la clase comenzó, el profesor se fijó en sus alumnos de enfrente, de inmediato noto a Eren y le pidió un favor, repartir un material que debía ser llevado a casa, Eren acepto con gusto, Connie le ayudo, el por un lado Eren por el otro, pero al pasar por el lugar de Armin, este rubio le coloco el pie haciéndolo caer, el castaño cayo de cara directo en el suelo, algunos se rieron, otros exclamaron con asombro, pero Eren, Eren toco su nariz y descubrió que esta sangraba...se planeaba levantar solamente y seguir, todo cambio cuando escucho unas palabras, viniendo de Armin_

_Me encontraba trabajando, lo hacía rápido para poder ir por Eren, pero de repente Isabel entro con una cara de preocupación, diciéndome._

-tiene una llamada, es urgente

_Llegue a la escuela, al entrar a la dirección, note que Eren estaba con el rostro lastimado, pero al lado de él, se encontraba un joven rubio que igual tenía un ojo morado, y al lado de ese rubio, un hombre mayor de porte arrogante, me acerque, salude y el Director anuncio._

-gracias por venir tan pronto

_pero entonces, el hombre junto a Armin hablo_

-exijo que expulsen a este niño de esta prestigiosa institución _en ese momento Levi, solo observo, no dijo ni una palabra a pesar de que escucho_ es increíble que dejen entrar a cualquier salvaje

_pero el Director hablo_

-de eso quería hablarle, su nieto, tampoco ha mostrado un comportamiento idóneo, además llame a sus padres, no a usted Señor Arlet

-soy su tutor legal, tengo derecho

-déjeme informarle lo que sucedió, al parecer Armin le coloco el pie a Eren y este jovencito respondió a golpes, como verán, no puedo permitir este comportamiento

\- ¿Cómo prueba que Armin le puso el pie?

_pregunto el abuelo de Armin, a lo que el rubio, anuncio con una voz indignada_

-Eren, solo se tropezó con mis cosas y de la nada me salto, para golpearme

_Note que Eren, estaba por hablar, pero lo tome del hombro y me miro, entendía su enojo, pero ahora vera este idiota._

\- ¿tendrán algún castigo?

_Pregunte_

-claro que lo tendrán, normalmente seria la expulsión, pero apenas iniciamos con el ciclo escolar, confió que, con esta llamada de atención, todo se arreglara y sabrán comportarse. Por ahora solo quiero que se ofrezcan una disculpa mutua

_Eren respiro con mucha rabia, se levantó e intento disculparse, pero lo detuve._

-confió en que _agrego Levi_ su nieto mostrara su clase, ofreciendo una disculpa primero, como todo el caballero que es

_Note los ojos de ese rubio, me miro con odio, a lo que el abuelo comento_

\- ¿mi nieto? Fue su hermano, quien agredió primero, el debería disculparse

-cómo dije, Eren, es algo salvaje y necesita de buenos ejemplos, le sedo el honor _en ese momento, Levi clavo sus ojos en Armin_ sé que sabrás perdonar y demostrar que Eren, es quien no tiene educación

_Armin, se mantuvo en su silla, miro fijamente a Levi y lo hizo con rabia, no se movió en mucho tiempo, hasta que el Director indico_

-Armin, estamos esperando

_Se levanto, hizo una pequeña reverencia seguido de_

-lo siento

_Eren, lo imitó, el Director dio la indicación de que su castigo sería limpiar 5 aulas por 2 meses, además de trabajo escolar extra, después de que salimos de la oficina, fuimos al carruaje, pero no me espere que el abuelo de ese niño horrendo nos siguiera y dijera._

-no voy a tolerar, que su hermano

_Pero ya no estaba frente al Director_

-cierre su maldita boca, Eren no es mi hermano, es mi esposo y como tal, le exijo que esa cosa que tiene por nieto, se mantenga alejado de él, conozco a un brabucón cuando lo veo y a mí no me venga con amenazas, si no sabe con quién está tratando

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?

-me atrevo, no venga con esa mierda de indignación, y tú _Levi miro de nuevo a Armin_ le vuelves a tocar un solo cabello a mi esposo y te voy a romper el resto de tu cara.

_Entramos al carruaje, pero Eren tenía los ojos tristes, me miro y no pudo evitar soltar un llanto, me acerque, lo abrace y deje que se desahogara._

-no es justo, snig... él fue quien me agredió primero

-lo sé, tranquilo, aunque me sorprende ¿Qué paso realmente?

-bueno...todo comenzó en la cafetería

_Me conto lo que ocurrió en la cafetería y el hecho de que no le molesto siquiera que le pusiera el pie, fueron unas palabras que dijo cuando estaba en el suelo "desde acá se ve, el hoyo que te abrió tu marido" yo... no supe que decir por un rato, si lo pensaba, Eren es el único que está casado, eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía es que en un mundo de niños inmaduros, eso es motivo suficiente para molestarlo, lo abrace todo el camino, seque sus lágrimas y ..._

-perdóname _Eren miro detenidamente a Levi, quien le dijo_ sé que es difícil soportar, más de lo que ya soportas, pero el Eren que conozco, no se dejaría intimidar por palabras tan estúpidas, un autor de mi agrado, decía que debemos elevar nuestra alma, para que las ofensas no nos alcancen

-snig, sé que actúe mal

-no Eren, te entiendo, marcaste un límite, pero no siempre es bueno hacerlo de manera corporal, me has enseñado eso, tú usa palabras, déjame a mí los golpes _Eren soltó una pequeña risa y Levi lo sujeto de sus cachetes_ ese es mi Eren sonriente

_Lo comprendo, sé que le duele, este era un día donde iniciaría un nuevo caminó, y comenzó de la peor manera, en la noche solo lo abracé, buscaba un modo de ayudarlo. Al llegar al otro _día_ a la escuela, note dos cosas, seguía triste y otra, no llevaba su anillo puesto ¿debería ofenderme? No, existen respuestas que debemos encontrar solos._

_Eren entro a su salón, se sentó directo en si asiento y en eso llego Connie_

\- ¿todo bien?

\- sí, gracias por preguntar

-bueno, ya somos amigos ¿no?

_tras sonreírle a Connie, Eren no esperó que se le acercarán más compañeros, de seguro curiosos por lo que ocurrió ayer, le hicieron típicas preguntas_

\- ¿los castigaron?

\- ¿los van a expulsar?

-no, solo nos advirtieron y nos castigaron con limpieza por dos meses

-dejare el salón sucio a propósito

_tras un par de risas, Armin entró, miro directo a Eren y le dijo_

-esto no se acaba

-yo vine a este lugar, para estudiar y de paso convivir cordialmente con mis compañeros, eso te incluye

\- ¿ah sí? Jajaja lo dice el Sumiso, que debe estar en casa cuidando de su esposo

-cómo te repito, vine a este lugar a estudiar, no a jugar contigo

_En ese momento el maestro entro al salón, todos se sentaron, Eren un poco inquietó.

Pero mientras Levi trabajaba, Isabel entro a su oficina y comentó_

-tenemos un par de inversionistas, en la sala de juntas

-enseguida voy

\- y vendrán otros en la tarde, Americanos, me informo el ejecutivo de escritorio, que son algo peculiares

\- ¿a qué hora es la reunión con ellos?

-como a las 2 pm oh y el General Marley llamó, dice que los espera en casa

-ah sí

-am ¿se encuentra bien?

_Dejé mi bolígrafo a un lado, pensé las cosas e Isabel ha sido más que mi secretaria, así que le confié mi situación y lo que había visto._

\- ¿Debo tomarlo a mal?

-bueno, sé que el Conde Eren, es un joven maduro, pero recuerde que acaba de cumplir 16 años, aún tiene hormonas de niño jeje, en nuestra sociedad un Sumiso, debe permanecer en casa al cuidado de su hogar y Eren, está rompiendo todos los estereotipos, es obvio que se quitó el anillo para que no lo molesten, pero entiendo, que usted se sienta mal, compréndalo un poco, ese joven siempre ha hecho lo que le piden, debe aprender a resolver solo, algunas cosas y no siempre lo podrá ayudar, ni él tampoco a usted

-eso me preocupa un poco

-tenga un poco de fe

_en la escuela, el receso había llegado y Connie noto algo_

\- ¿tu anillo de bodas?

-am, lo deje en casa, odiaría perderlo

_Connie sonrió de lado, obviamente no le creyó_

-dijiste que usabas ese anillo con orgullo ¿Qué sucedió?

-digamos que, Armin logro afectarme, no quiero que los demás comiencen a molestarme por eso

_pero de repente una tercera voz se escucho_

-Armin, es un idiota que necesita una golpiza _de repente una chica de cabello rubio, se sentó junto a ellos_ la que le diste ayer, no fue suficiente _Connie y Eren miraron a la joven, tras morder una manzana, se presentó aun comiendo_ Annie Leonhart

-ah sí, te sientas junto a él

-y me cambiare de lugar pronto, es un idiota, pero lo eres más tú, si le haces caso, las palabras son palabras, no te afectan, ya marcaste tu lugar, mantente ahí

_Eren, extendió su mano hacia la joven_

-gracias por el consejo

_la rubia le dio un manotazo y le dijo_

-eres muy blandito, te van a comer vivo, entiendo que te educaron como Sumiso, pero no inventes

-solo soy amable

-aquí es la escuela, no vienes a jugar a tomar tecito con la Reina

-eso sin duda _Eren, pensó las cosas y metió su mano a la camisa, de ahí saco un collar, en la orilla, tenía su anillo de boda_ ay... espero que no notara que me lo quite

-ya es tarde _Annie tomo su pedazo de pastel y con la mano comenzó a comerlo_ de seguro te odia _Eren puso un rostro preocupado ante esas palabras_ por tomar en cuenta, las palabras de un tarado

-a todo esto _Connie pregunto_ ¿Qué interés tienes de que Eren, se sepa defender?

-ja, no soy tonta, buscaba el pretexto para acercarme y ser su amiga, toda su familia, tiene un linaje militar y obvio me conviene tener un amigo, con ese tipo de influencias

-uno no busca amistad _reprendió Connie_ para beneficio

-eso a ti no te importa, pelón

\- ¡¿a quién le dijiste pelón?!

-a ti, pensé que había sido obvia

_Eren dio un suspiro largo, pensó un poco las cosas y se volvió a colocar su anillo en el dedo, al final de las clases, Annie y Connie caminaban junto a él, pues lo estaban acompañando en su primer día de castigo, Eren aguardo un rato, pues debía esperar al rubio para comenzar con el aseo, pero al no verlo por ningún lado_

-típico _dijo Connie_ te dejara el trabajo jeje

-si no viene es su problema _Eren se colocó un pañuelo en la cabeza, tomo una escoba y entro al salón_ gracias por los consejos, pero mejor comienzo, no quiero terminar tarde

\- ¿harás la parte que le toca?

_pregunto Annie_

-pues

-son 5 salones que harás tu solo _anuncio Connie preocupado_ el Director aún no se retira, acúsalo

-le daré el beneficio de la duda, si en 15 minutos no llega, entonces si le avisare al Director

_Eren comenzó con el aseso, Connie y Annie solo miraron como trabajaba, pasaron los 15 minutos y nada, Armin ni se apareció, pero Eren aún seguía trabajando, en eso Annie tomo una escoba y se la arrojó a Connie en lo que ella tomaba un trapeador_

-mejor ayudémosle

\- ¿Qué? ¿nosotros?

\- ¿Dónde quedo el "no buscar amistad para beneficio? Obvio que, si lo consideramos nuestro amigo, lo tenemos que ayudar

-de mi lo creo, usted señorita, por el contrario, no sé qué problemas tenga en manos

-fui muy clara, Eren tiene influencias militares y esta señorita que fue criada como Dominante, desea entrar al ejército, es un trato justo _Annie comenzó con la limpieza y Connie solo suspiro molesto_ rápido pelón

\- ¡no me digas así!

_Estaba por ir con Eren, pues resulto que los inversionistas no llegaron a tiempo, al tomar mis cosas, Isabel llego rápidamente._

-están aquí

-tienen 10 minutos de retraso, que pésima educacion

-am Mikasa, al parecer los recibió, lo escuche decir que son importantes ¿está seguro en dejarle a Mikasa ese trato?

-si en 15 minutos no arreglo nada, me iré sin reparo, me importa una mierda que Mikasa, se quede con los clientes

-como ordene Señor

_Me dirigí a la sala de juntas, sentí junto a mi unos pasos, al voltear, me topé con Erwin_

-Mikasa, te lleva la delantera, mejor date la vuelta

-a lo que le daré vuelta, es a tu cuello si no te quitas de mi camino

_Entramos a la sala de juntas, pero al hacerlo, me arrepentí_

_quien estaba sentado, era el abuelo de Armin y lo que sorprendió más a Levi, era ver al niño rubio, sonriendo descaradamente_

_Lo que me hizo recordar, que ese mocoso infeliz, no está cumpliendo con su castigo, hago un esfuerzo grande, al no reclamar ahora...debo ser más inteligente._

_Levi saludo, se sentó en la silla principal y Mikasa estaba a un lado de él, para sorpresa de Levi, Mikasa llevaba un traje sastre de color negro, luciendo una corbata roja_

-vaya _comento el anciano_ sí que es sorpresa, el mundo es pequeño ¿usted es el dueño del Banco?

-accionista mayoritario, ahora que lo sabe ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?

-bien, tengo la fortuna, de poseer plantíos de algodón, tabaco, caña de azúcar, por ahí en mi hermoso país, América ¿ah estado ahí?

-solo en Texas

-le encantara entonces Misisipi y Alabama

_Isabel volteo a verme, su rostro era preocupante y ahora entendía porque, así que pregunte directamente_.

\- ¿es usted un plantador o un agricultor?

-plantador obviamente _lo dijo ese hombre con orgullo, pero Levi frunció el ceño_ seré honesto, todos sabemos que los dólares se están convirtiendo en una divisa cotizada, pero nada ha superado al euro _el hombre saco de un maletín un folder, el cual entrego a Isabel y ella rápidamente se lo dio a Levi_ esas, son algunas de mis plantaciones que deseo invertir en su Banco

_Abrí ese folder, y lo que pude ver, fue grandes plantíos de algodón, de caña, de tabaco, cualquier inversionista solo vería las plantaciones, pero yo...mire a las personas que trabajaban en ellos, sin duda alguna, esclavos, un Plantador, es el dueño de una gran cantidad de personas._

_Levi miraba con detenimiento, en lo que el anciano menciono_

-usted se preguntará ¿Qué hace mi nieto aquí? Pues fácil, lo que deseo es que aprenda mi oficio, y como hoy vendría al Banco, es crucial que aprenda

-me da lo mismo _respondió Levi_ eso le atañe al Director de la escuela, pienso hablar de eso saliendo de aquí

_Mire de reojo, sí, me miraron horrible jaja, idiotas_

_Pero Levi, se topó con un documento, que hizo mirar al anciano con molestia_

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? _todos reaccionaron con asombro, hasta Mikasa, que jamás miro a Levi hablarle mal a un cliente_ le recomiendo salir de mi Banco, ahora

-oh vamos _dijo el anciano_ ¿Qué le ha ofendido?

_entonces Levi hablo seriamente_

-lo sabe muy bien, manejo dinero Señor Arlet, no vidas humanas, no pienso perder mi tiempo con usted _Sin decir más, Levi se levantó, no sin antes decirle a Mikasa_ todo tuyo, son tal para cual

_Mikasa miro el folder, y en unos documentos decía "Comercio de esclavos" Erwin trago un poco de saliva, Isabel siguió a Levi, no sin antes mirar con preocupación esos documentos_

-bueno _comento Mikasa_ usted es libre de invertir sus negocios donde sea, pero le debo recordar, que, en nuestra nación, la esclavitud llego al abolicionismo

-es una pena _recalco el anciano_ en mis tiempos se apreciaban más los recursos, en ese caso, esas inversiones las dejare en América

-será lo mejor _sonrió Mikasa_ mi secretario, le dará los documentos del contrato, será un placer hacer negocios con usted

\- ¿Qué no necesitamos al Señor Ackeman, para cerrar el trato?

-ha declinado, yo con gusto lo atenderé desde ahora

-en ese caso, me retiro

\- ¿Qué?

-no se ofenda, pero a pesar de usar traje, se de sus costumbres, preferiría comer al lado de uno de mis esclavos a sentarme a negociar con usted, estoy seguro de que el Señor Ackerman, no despreciara una oferta, le daré tiempo para pensarlo, con permiso

_al salir el hombre, Mikasa azoto su mano en el escritorio, a lo que Erwin comento_

-tranquilo, no es el primero que te dice que no jeje

-un comentario más y te juro ¡que te arranco el miembro!

-escucha con atención, eres tú el estúpido, que insiste en seguir con estas costumbres, tu prometida te dejo, lastima por ella, pero lo único que haces, es hundirte más de lo que ya estas, admítelo, Levi tiene un pasado nefasto, pero con Eren, está recuperando terreno, que no te sorprenda que te deje sin nada, solo por seguir insistiendo en vestirte como mujercita ¡cuando no lo eres! Dios

-estas despedido

-si aja, le doy una semana a mi remplazo, a ver si te aguanta, pero quédate con mi consejo, desiste de tus costumbres, o te quedaras sin nada

_al salir Erwin, Mikasa se quedó solo, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y susurro_

-desistir de mis costumbres, tal vez...

_Estaba rumbo a la escuela, llegué a la salida y de lejos pude ver a Eren, caminando junto a unos jóvenes, era un varón y una mujer, me extraño al principio, pero vi que Eren se comenzó a reír, al acercarse pudo escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban._

\- ¿Por qué te rapas la cabeza?

\- ¡ya déjame en paz!

-de seguro es porque no te gusta peinarte y ese fue el camino más fácil

-Eren, dile algo

-oh _Eren de repente se detuvo_ olvide que debo ir por mi tarea a la Dirección, regreso

_El castaño se dio la vuelta para irse, sin siquiera notar que Levi estaba acercándose, el pelinegro se acercó a los dos jóvenes, que lo vieron con asombro_

-buenas tardes _Tanto Annie como Connie, miraron a Levi por un buen rato, hasta que Levi volvió a decir_ buenas tardes

-am b-buenas jeje

\- ¿usted es el esposo de Eren?

_Pregunto Annie, a lo que Connie le dijo con voz molesta_

-no seas grosera _Connie se acercó a Levi y le hizo una pequeña reverencia_ Connie Springer y ella es Annie Leonhart

-mejores amigos de Eren

_presumió de inmediato Annie_

-si lo acabas de conocer _rectifico Connie_ lamento la mala impresión

-Levi Ackerman, si soy el esposo de Eren, a todo esto ¿Dónde se fue?

-olvido su trabajo extra, se lo entregan en la Dirección, no creo que tarde

\- ¿es cierto que Eren viene de los Jaeger? ¿de esos Jaeger que vienen de la milicia?

-ya Annie, deja de ser impertinente

_El castaño paso a la Dirección, pero solo encontró a la secretaria que le pregunto por Armin, Eren pensó un poco las cosas y le dijo que lo perdió de vista al limpiar los salones, una parte de Eren tenía miedo y la otra quería gritar a los 4 vientos que el rubio no se había presentado, pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, se topó cara a cara con Armin, que le dijo_

-lamento el no haber asistido al castigo, mi abuelo... dijo que tenía que acompañarlo a un lado, pero vengo por mi trabajo _Eren no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto_ mira, sé que te dije algo malo, pero... quisiera saber... si me perdonas

_Eren lo pensó un poco, paso al rubio de largo y le dijo_

-perdonado estas, pero no somos amigos

_Una vez Eren se fue, Armin azoto su mano en la pared, recordando unas palabras que recién le dijo su abuelo al salir del Banco_

-jugaste mal tus cartas Armin

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-recién me entero, que Eren Jaeger, es el esposo, de unos de los hombres más adinerados de este país tan estirado, y tu mi querido nieto, ya lo tienes de enemigo

-hmp, pues eso me tiene sin cuidado

-te ordeno que le pidas disculpas

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-lo que escuchaste, si planeo vivir en Londres, mi dinero de igual manera debe estar seguro, ese Banco es la mejor opción y no voy a perder mi oportunidad, solo porque no te sabes comportar

\- ¡si tu viste que ese idiota, me ataco primero!

-te conozco muy bien, y sé que no fue así, te defiendo por ser mi sangre, pero a mí no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, te disculparas y trataras a toda costa, llevarte bien con él, yo tratare de volver a conversar con ese Ackerman

_Eren camino rápido, de repente escucho unas pisadas detrás de él y al voltearse, noto al rubio siguiéndolo_

-espera _Eren lo miro con molestia para decirle_ ya en serio, hagamos de cuenta que esto no paso

-si paso, y con un "lo siento" no lo arreglaras y para tu información, adoro como mi esposo, me abre mi agujero, así que ¡vete al carajo!

_Armin abrió la boca y no tardo en sonrojarse, pero, siguió a Eren de todos modos_

-escucha, niño petulante, me vale un carajo quien seas, pero mi abuelo me meterá una tunda si no me hago tu amigo

-pues deja le regalo una silla para que se siente a esperar

\- ¡no hables de mi abuelo así!

\- ¡no me grites!

\- ¡no me grites tu a mí!

\- ¡tu comenzaste con los gritos!

\- ¡eres un idiota!

\- ¡y tu un estúpido brabucón, de seguro es hereditario!

\- ¡ay ya me cansaste!

\- ¡el sentimiento es mutuo!

\- ¡aaaaaaaaah!

\- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Estaba esperando junto a ese par de jóvenes, la rubia es rara y el pelón, digamos que parece que tiene sentido común, note que alguien se acercaba y ese era el mismísimo Director, que tenía una cara molesta, el hombre me pidió que lo siguiera y ahí estaban, Eren y Armin sentados en un rincón con el rostro de nuevo golpeado._

\- ¿ahora qué?...

-los encontré peleándose en el suelo, a unas puertas de mi oficina, esto es el colmo, ayer vinieron a la Dirección y están sentados ahí por la misma circunstancia

-Eren

_Cuando lo llame, me volteo a ver, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente molesto y me dijo_

-no me mires así

-no te miro de ningún modo, solo quiero saber que ocurrió

-le di la paliza que se merecía, es todo lo que diré

_Note que Armin lo miro con desprecio y Eren no se quedó atrás y le mostro el dedo de en medio, el rubio, de inmediato se lanzó hacia el para golpearlo y de nuevo estaban rodando en el suelo, el Director tomo a Armin y yo a Eren para separarlos._

\- ¡ya quietos, Armin, aun no llamo a tu abuelo, pero lo hare!

\- ¡este niño idiota, me las pagara!

\- ¡vete a la mierda, pelos de muñeca rubia fea!

\- ¡Eren, ya quieto!

_De nuevo vino la calma, los dos de nuevo sentados, esta vez alejados uno de otro, mire al Director y le indique con la mirada un lugar, al cual me acompaño._

-Levi, entiendo que te debo un favor, pero si Eren no se comporta, lo tendré que expulsar

-y a ti, te tendré que cobrar los intereses de tu hipoteca

\- ¡no me puedes seguir sobornando!

-sí puedo, Gunter

-ugh...como sea, no pueden estar viniendo a esta Dirección constantemente, los alumnos sospecharan si no tomo medidas drásticas

-expulsa al rubio y listo

-no puedo, vendrían por mi cabeza todo el consejo técnico, la única solución a esto, es que esos dos se lleven bien o que no se hablen para nada, puedo cambiar a Armin de salón y listo

-creo que es lo mejor

_pero mientras Gunter y Levi hablaban, Eren miro con un puchero hacia la ventana, algo lo hizo voltear y ahí estaba Armin, mirándolo con el mismo puchero_

-te odio

_afirmo Armin_

-el sentimiento es mutuo, pedazo de animal, fuiste el primero en arrojar la piedra, ahora me las vas a pagar

-ay si tú mira como tiemblo

-no es difícil entender a un brabucón, si vienes de América, de seguro te metiste en un lio muy grande ahí y ahora no te quedas más opción que tratar de componer tu vida aquí, pero no lo vas a lograr, porque no has cambiado tus costumbres de ser ¡un mimado y creer que todo el mundo tienen que tolerar tu carácter de mierda, apuesto mi mano, a que tus padres se avergüenzan de ti y el único que da la cara es tu abuelo, solo porque le conviene, no soy idiota, te mando a pedirme disculpas, solo porque represento un veneficio para él, no porque te arrepientas de lo que hiciste y te diré algo más, nadie querrá ser amigo de un tarado, niño petulante y asqueroso como lo eres tú!

_al momento de su grito, Eren cerro los ojos, sacando la frustración que tenía, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, miro que Armin tenía lágrimas en los suyos, lo miro con odio y salió de la habitación rápidamente, Eren se quedó quieto y de repente entro Annie junto a Connie_

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-salió llorando de aquí

-pues, no lo se

_El camino a casa fue callado, Eren miraba por la ventana del carruaje, antes de llegar me conto lo que le dijo al rubio._

\- ¿crees que me pase?

-la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué es exactamente lo que lo ofendió o lastimo? Creo que le diste justo en su talón de Aquiles

-ay...ahora yo me siento como un brabucón

-necesitas saber algo

_Le conté a Eren sobre el abuelo de Armin, un hombre que hace su fortuna a costa de trabajadores que no son libres, eso sorprendió a Eren y sobre todo lo enfureció._

-no puedes hacer tratos con una persona así

-no los hare, pero debes de entender una cosa, seres que se creen dueños de otros, no traen nada bueno, eso incluye a Armin, quiza su papel sea de víctima o victimario, no lo sabes, dale como dices tú, el beneficio de la duda

_En la noche, estaba con Eren, ambos sentados en el sofá de 3 piezas, Eren recargado en mi costado leyendo y yo revisando unas cuentas, de repente recordé._

\- ¿Qué no es la pedida de mano de tu madre?

-pues, mis abuelos maternos no han llegado, hable con mi mamá, dice que será hasta la próxima semana hasta que ellos aparezcan

-eso me recuerda, que no los conozco

-ellos viven en Rusia, no vienen muy seguido, pero tranquilo, son muy agradables

_Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Hanji se apresuró a abrirla y detrás de ella estaba Farlan, con una gran sonrisa entro a la casa, Eren de inmediato se levantó para saludarlo y detrás suyo estaba Reiner, Eren lo miró fijamente y solo le sonrió, me levante, me coloque a un lado de Eren y Reiner nos dijo._

-me entere del compromiso de Carla, me cito aquí... para hablar

_Ni Eren, ni yo dijimos palabra alguna, pues de inmediato llego Marley para decirle._

-llegara en un momento, adelante, siéntanse en casa

_Estábamos en la sala, Eren sin duda estaba fascinado, mirando el estómago de Farlan, mientras Reiner miraba a un lado de la pared, Marley, estaba leyendo quitado de la pena, no me sorprende su calma, lleva mucho más años que nosotros ocultando la verdad, de repente, Reiner se levantó y llamo a Eren._

_el castaño miro a Levi, quien le asintió con la cabeza, así ambos salieron de la casa_

_Note la mirada de Farlan, una mirada triste al ver que Reiner se retiraba con Eren, así que le pregunte._

\- ¿todo bien?

-la verdad no, pero no puedo cambiar nada

_tanto Reiner como Eren caminaron un poco, el castaño mordió un poco su labio inferior y Reiner comenzó a decir_

-lamento muchas cosas, entre ellas, el haberte ofendido, el hacerte daño

_pero Eren, solo tomo de la mano a Reiner_

-yo te entiendo, mucho mejor de lo que imaginas, pero ya no perdamos tiempo en ver lo que no pudimos tener, tu eres mi hermano, en más de un sentido, no puedo darte más y no le des a tu hijo y a Farlan, menos de lo que merecen

-es difícil, seguir con tanto rencor, sobre todo hacía tu esposo

-sé que tú y Levi eran amigos ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

-ja, eso es imposible

\- prométeme al menos que lo pensaras

_Reiner tras besar la mano del castaño, se dieron un abrazo, Eren estaba feliz, pero el rostro de Reiner, reflejaba insatisfacción, más al ver al castaño a los ojos, le sonrió, una vez entraron a la casa, para sorpresa del castaño, su madre había llegado junto a Jean y Zeke, una vez todos sentados en el comedor, cenando, Carla comento_

-aun sin la pedida de mano, la boda será dentro de un mes

-felicidades Condesa

_felicito Farlan_

-oh gracias, cariño, espero la participación de todos

_Mas y más cosas se hablaron de esa boda, una vez Hanji me trajo mi cerveza, ni bien le di un sorbo, Eren me la arrebato._

-oh no Señor, usted me prometió no beber entre semana

-es un crimen comer carne asada y papas sin una

\- ¿una? Llevas como 2 botellas

-3 en realidad _Levi recupero su cerveza y le dio un gran trago en lo que Eren se la intento arrebatar de nuevo_ tranquilo, mañana debo trabajar, no voy a sobrepasarme

-lo que me sorprende _comento Zeke _ es tu tolerancia a la bebida, Jean estaría cantando Dios salve a la Reina, con una botella jajajaja

-ya cállate, papá, además me enteré de que Eren tampoco tiene gran tolerancia

\- ¡a mí no me metas!

_Cuando la cena termino, la Condesa Carla, me llamo en privado para preguntar._

\- ¿ya encontraron pistas de quien se metió a la mansión?

-no, en realidad no, quiza mi abuelo tenga razón y solo entraron para robar

-ouh ¿y cuando terminan de clausurar las puertas?

-en dos meses, siendo honesto, Eren y yo queremos vivir en otro lado, lo hemos pensado, vivir a las afueras de Londres, es una opción, aunque también un lugar cerca de su escuela o mi trabajo no está mal

-comprendo, puedo ayudarlos a conseguir un buen lugar

-gracias

-por otro lado, noto que Eren y Reiner se están hablando ¿te ha dicho algo?

-no, pero eso no me preocupa, sé que Reiner no ha superado la forma en que ve a Eren, eso lo sé, pero confió en Eren, es feliz yo lo soy

-ay, quisiera poder arreglar todo

-créame, yo también, aunque no espero que nos volvamos esa familia feliz, al menos le prometo poner de mi parte, el que Reiner no sienta hostilidad viniendo de mi

-muchas gracias, Levi

_Todos se fueron, debo decir que Reiner solo me miro, pero era como si me analizara, a la hora de dormir, Eren se puso su pijama, arropo a los perros y se metió a la cama, tomo ahora un nuevo libro que estábamos comenzando, sin duda, su personaje favorito, ese tal Sherlock._

_Levi se quitó su camisa, pues era su costumbre dormir sin ella, en lo que el pelinegro alzaba los brazos para liberarse de la prenda, Eren desvió su mirada del libro, para contemplar un poco el cuerpo de su esposo, que sin duda estaba bien marcado, cosa curiosa, nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio, se quedó en sus pensamientos y tarde se dio cuenta, de que Levi lo miraba con una sonrisa_

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves?

_Solo vi que se sonrojo, miro de nuevo su libro y con una voz aguda me respondió._

-ya mejor ven a dormir _pero Eren no espero, que Levi se acercara, que le quitara el libro y juntara frentes_ am... ay...

-jajaja, recuerdo esa cara, esa misma carita de no saber cómo reaccionar, ante un hombre semidesnudo

-ay ya cállate, yo nunca

_Pero lo interrumpí_

-di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que, en nuestra noche de bodas, esperabas que te hiciera algo _Levi beso un poco la oreja de Eren, y este se retiró un poco _ ¿me equivoco?

_Vi que mordió su labio, al momento que me esquivo la mirada, insistí en besarlo, pero en toda ocasión retiro su boca, hasta que lo atrape, sus labios temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo, de un momento al otro, estaba en esa cama, besándolo, tocando su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel con la mía, tome su mano y pude apreciar, que de nuevo llevaba su anillo en la mano._

_Eren noto la mirada de Levi así que soltó en un suspiro_

-lo siento, sé que me viste quitármelo y tienes razón si te molestas conmigo

_Levi se acercó mucho a Eren, lo tomo del rostro y le susurro en su oreja_

-no importa

-importa, solo quiero saber si me perdonas

-lo hago

_En ocasiones cometemos errores que no podemos reparar, pero Eren solo está aprendiendo a tomar decisiones y podría equivocarse en ese transcurso, seré ese hombre paciente para él._

_al día siguiente, cuando Eren llego a la escuela, Armin se notaba realmente triste, no dijo nada o miro a nadie, al momento de que entro al sanitario, escucho que detrás de él, la puerta se cerró, al voltear miro a Eren acercarse y decirle_

-de niño, mis padres no me dejaron venir a la escuela, ya tenían planeada mi vida, con quien me casaría, que haría y bueno, no poseía la opción de negarme, pero gracias al cielo, mi matrimonio no fue lo que espere, tengo a mi lado a un hombre que me permite ser quien soy, que me apoya en mis decesiones, que me ama y que amo, obviamente tengo intimidad con él, no es motivo de burla

-ya déjame solo

-no, porque te atreviste a juzgarme sin saber quién soy, y ayer, bueno, yo igual lo hice, perdón si te dije algo malo

_Armin se quedó callado, miro hacia un costado, suspiro y dijo_

-sé que no eres estúpido y que sabes que negocios tiene mi familia, pero tienes razón, sé que nadie se querrá relacionar con un petulante y asqueroso como lo soy yo

-lo dije enojado

-pero es verdad, no te voy a contar mi vida, pero me enseñaron, que a los fuertes se les tiene que aplastar o unírteles, creo que tome la decisión equivocada contigo

-lo note, no soy tu enemigo, pero es muy pronto para que te llame mi amigo, así que ¿comenzamos de nuevo?

_tras estrecharse las manos, su día fue tranquilo, Connie y Annie no podían decirle a Eren que no se juntara con el rubio, pero era obvio la incomodidad en el cuarteto, en la salida, Annie llamo a Eren, para decirle_

\- ¿estás seguro de juntarte con Armin?

-no, pero acostumbro a darle una oportunidad a las personas, Armin no es la excepción

-ay contigo, eres demasiado confiado, no todos te van a dar la mano en son de paz, existen personas que no se arrepienten Eren, solo espero que la vida no te de una bofetada, haciéndote entender eso

-siendo honesto, eso espero también, quien me ha traicionado no está aquí para poder reclamar algo, tengo miedo de los vivos

-el tiempo dirá

_en el Banco con Levi_

_Estaba por darme un descanso, tomar un café y despejarme, en ese instante, Isabel toco la puerta y me dijo preocupada._

-es el Señor Arlet, insiste en hablar con usted

\- ¿Qué no cerro el trato con Mikasa?

-al parecer no ¿Qué le digo?

_Levi pensó las cosas un momento, miro detenidamente a Isabel y le dijo_

-atiéndelo, ya es hora

\- ¿S-señor?

-anteriormente, estaba buscando alguien a quien dejar a cargo mientras yo no este, creo que esa persona estaba muy cerca de mí y no lo note ¿Qué dices? ¿te gustaría ascender de puesto y volverte mi aprendiz?

_la cara de la pelirroja, se puso blanca de la impresión, después de un rato y entre unas lágrimas, junto a un rostro determinado contesto_

-si Señor

-bien, te dejare sola esta ocasión, demuéstrame que puedes hacer, hablas en mi nombre

_Solo vi que me sonrió, abrió la puerta para irse, pero antes de cerrarla, regreso para darme un abrazo e irse inmediatamente, la verdad es que, me sentí bien, no solo por mí, ella lleva muchos años aquí y sus funciones van más allá de una secretaria común. Pero si soy honesto, no solo fue por ese motivo, necesito tiempo de calidad con Eren, pese a que se lo que siento por él, creo que me hace falta demostrarlo._

_pero Mikasa pasaba por los pasillos, luciendo un traje sastre de color negro, pero le sorprendió ver que Isabel, salió de la sala de juntas, justo al lado del Señor Arlet y más lo sorprendió ver que ambos se estrecharon las manos a tiempo que el anciano decía_

-oh nos entenderemos muy bien Señorita, debo agregar que será un placer hacer negocios con usted

-estoy segura de ello, mientras respete nuestros acuerdos

-delo por hecho, salude a su jefe de mi parte

-le daré sus saludos debidamente

_una vez el anciano se retiró, Mikasa le pregunto de una manera petulante a Isabel_

\- ¿negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios puede tener un hombre como ese con una secretaria de tercera como lo eres tú?

-la verdad no lo sé, pero lo espero averiguar pronto, que tenga un buen día

_Isabel se retiró con una sonrisa, dejando a Mikasa con dudas, pero en la oficina de Levi, Isabel mostraba su recién firmado acuerdo con el Señor Arlet_

-no dude en que hicieras un gran acuerdo

-debo reconocer que use algunas de sus estrategias, no le fallare Señor Levi

-sé que no lo harás, pasare el oficio de tu ascenso y necesito que busques a una persona que se dedique a ser el secretario de los dos

-y-yo, puedo hacer eso sin problema no es necesario

-y yo di una orden, necesitas más tiempo en revisar cuentas, que, en contestar llamadas, anda

-como ordene, pero ¿a quién contrato? Personal de confianza no tenemos del todo, muchos son intimidados por Mikasa

-cierto... ya se nos ocurrirá algo

_en la salida de la escuela, Eren estaba platicando con Annie, en lo que Connie miro de reojo a Armin, los dos estaban callados, hasta que Connie aclaro su voz para decir_

-am ¿y cómo es América?

-horrible...

-ah ya... am ¿te gusta Londres?

-no

-una vez fui a Italia, lindo lugar, la pasta es deliciosa ¿has estado ahí?

-no y odio la pasta

-eso me pasa por preguntar

_y de repente Annie comento_

-yo digo que si ya todos nosotros, somos amigos, deberíamos hacer algo juntos, mi familia a finales de Abril, organiza un Picnic con las familias estiradas de Inglaterra, creo hasta invitaran a tu abuelo Eren, y yo los puedo invitar a ustedes

-suena divertido _dijo Eren_ yo iré

-pues _respondió Connie_ si, suena bien, iré

\- ¿Qué me dices tu Armin?

-necesito pedir permiso...

-me avisas para confirmar tu lugar, oh vinieron por mi _Annie se apresuró a irse y de lejos les grito a los 3 varones_ adiós

_Eren contesto el adiós entusiasmado en lo que Connie, solo sacudió su mano, pero Armin, Armin ni siquiera volteo, después se fue Connie, Eren y Armin se quedaron solos, el rubio miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido_

\- ¿todo bien?

_pregunto Eren_

-sí, todo bien

-eso dice uno, cuando nada está bien

-pff ¿Qué te digo entonces?

-si te dije algo malo, perdóname, no era mi intención

-dijiste la verdad, no te disculpes _tras un momento de silencio, Armin miro a Eren, quien le sonrió, ante esa mueca alegre, Armin suspiro y le dijo_ vivía con mis padres, pero nunca fui feliz, mi familia siempre ha tenido, servidumbre privada de su libertad, me educaron de una manera...diferente y querían que viera a las personas del mismo modo, cuando tenía 13 años, me... _Armin ahogo sus palabras y Eren lo tomo de la mano, el rubio sintió un confort extraño que le permitió seguir_ me enamore

-eso no tiene nada de malo

-si lo tiene, me enamore de...un esclavo, teníamos la misma edad, 13 en ese entonces, obviamente era secreto, pero ninguno dura para siempre, nos descubrieron y ... a mí me mandaron a Londres, a él, _Eren sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver que Armin tenía lágrimas en los ojos, para decir_ a él lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo, después lo mandaron lejos, y ya no pude vivir en América porque, todos se enteraron y me decían que era asqueroso, que era repulsivo el que me enredara con un esclavo, ni siquiera sé porque te digo esto

\- ¿te despediste?

-no, pero sé que me odia, donde sea que este

-si te amo, no te odia, si lo amaste, no te arrepientas, creo que sabía a qué se arriesgaba, y aun así siguió, hasta el final, guárdalo en tu corazón, ahí estara a salvo siempre _Armin recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Eren y los dos se quedaron así, hasta que llego Hanji, quien al ver la escena se extrañó un poco, en ese momento Eren comento_ mi amigo Armin Arlet

-un gusto Señor Arlet, soy Hanji Zoe, ama de llaves de la Familia Ackerman de Jaeger

-igual un gusto

-El Amo Levi, me indico pasar por usted Amo Eren

-gracias Hanji, oh y Armin, gracias por compartir

-a ti por escuchar

_Eren estaba en el carruaje, de repente abrió los ojos y le pregunto a Hanji_

-oye ¿Qué noticias tienes de la mansión?

-al parecer no falta nada y no encontraron a nadie

-que extraño ¿Qué ladrón entra y no roba nada?

-no lo sé Amo Eren, quiza no buscaba algo de valor monetario

_Eren pensó un momento las cosas y le pregunto a Hanji preocupado_

-la bitácora de mi padre ¿la tienes?

-se la dimos a la Condesa, junto con la del padre del Amo Levi ¿Por qué?

-debemos ir a la mansión _una vez ahí, Eren llego rápidamente a la habitación donde había encontrado las bitácoras, en donde se escondía la verdad, para su sorpresa...un rastro de sangre comenzó a notarse, saliendo de una pared, recordó que Koban, mordió la pierna del ladrón, y noto que la sangre parecía ser arrastrada hacia esa habitación_ Dios... _al entrar, el rastro de sangre recorrió todo el lugar y en la mente de Eren, vino un hombre buscando con desesperación por todos lados_ Hanji... ¿tu sabias de esta habitación?

-si

\- ¿está en los planos?

-n-no...ahora que lo menciona, no está en los planos

_un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Eren, se dejó caer de rodillas y Hanji llego a su lado_

-no es posible... _Eren se levantó, Hanji fue tras él y antes de subir al carruaje le indico al cochero_ llévame con Lenny Ackerman, ahora _el cochero obedeció, al llegar a su destino, se detuvo, Eren bajo del carruaje y toco la puerta de manera violenta, una vez el mayordomo abrió, el castaño ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar, Hanji y el mayordomo lo siguieron y entonces Eren grito_ ¡Señor Ackerman! _De inmediato apareció Lenny, que le extraño ver al castaño ahí, para gritar _ ¡usted me dijo que todas las habitaciones secretas estaban en los planos!

-están

\- ¡eso no es verdad! _tras mirarse un rato, Eren se calmó un poco al ver que Lenny estaba extrañado_ usted sabe, como yo sé, toda la verdad, una verdad que se encontraba registrada en bitácoras militares, la de su hijo y la de mi padre, esas bitácoras, estaban en una habitación que no aparece en los planos

\- ¿Qué? ¿te enteraste de esa manera?

-sí, me dolió en mi alma, cada palabra que leí, de otra manera sé que nadie me hubiera contado nada

\- ¿Dónde están esas bitácoras?

-a salvo con mi madre, pero no vine a eso, vine a saber ¿Quién demonios escondió la verdad ahí?

-no lo sé, lo último que supe de esas bitácoras, es que tu tío Zeke las tenían, pero que yo sepa, las tenía que destruir, no guardarlas

-pero eso significa, que alguien más debe saber de su existencia, y conocer el lugar donde fueron guardadas, y-yo... sospecho que quien entro, las estaba buscando o no lo sé...

_Lenny se acerco a Eren, lo tomo del hombro para decirle_

-me dijiste, que no viste el rostro del hombre que entro a tu mansión

-no... ¿cree que?

_Eren trago sus palabras, pero Lenny, hablo con un tono paternal_

-se que tienes muchas dudas, pero son dudas que yo no sabría contestar

-solo necesito saber ¿para que quieren las bitácoras? Ahora que lo pienso, son un mal para mi familia ...y yo voy a tener la culpa, si se sabe la verdad

_Eren se fue de la casa, Hanji antes de seguir a Eren, le cuestiono a Lenny_

\- ¿Señor?

-sabes tan bien como yo, que jamás le haría daño...

-de usted lo creo, pero ¿de esa persona que entro a la mansión? ¿debo creer lo mismo?

_la castaña se fue, y Lenny se recargo en la escalera de su casa, para luego sentarse en ellas, luciendo un rostro preocupado, pero arriba, Mikasa había escuchado todo, diciendo para sí mismo en un susurro_

\- sorpresa, sorpresa, alguien más quiere perjudicarlos hmp, pero ahora ya se dónde buscar

_Mikasa salió de su casa, tomo un carruaje y llego al hogar de Reiner, pero no fue Mikasa, quien toco la puerta, fue el cochero quien bajo a preguntar, una vez Reiner atendió, entro a su casa solo para tomar su abrigo, Farlan lo miro un poco extrañado_

\- ¿vas a salir?

-creo que es más que obvio

-y-yo, me preguntaba ¿crees que pueda ir de visita con Eren?

-no me estés fastidiando

_Reiner salió de la casa, sin siquiera decir adiós, Farlan se quedo con un rostro triste, pero Reiner, al entrar al carruaje con Mikasa, tenía un rostro molesto_

\- ¿ahora qué es lo que quieres?

-vengo a tenerte buenas nuevas, ahora mas que nunca, debes de permanecer junto a tu familia adoptiva

_Reiner escucho atentamente, y pregunto_

\- ¿crees que sea importante?

-demasiado, tienes el contacto directo para encontrarlas, sabes que están con Carla Jaeger, sabes que ocultan una terrible verdad, ahora solo tienes que buscar, pero no lo harás alejado, piensa que debes hacerlo por el bien de Eren, libéralo de esa carga

\- ¿y si es algo que lo perjudique?

-oh no lo creo, el mismo le confeso a mi abuelo, que solo desea que la verdad se sepa para quitarse de sus hombros, esa carga tan pesada, tu podrías ayudarlo, liberarlo de incluso, un matrimonio por conveniencia ¿Qué dices?

_Reiner miro a Mikasa, sin duda el varón de cabello negro, tenia una sonrisa poco confiable, pero aun así acepto, pues sabia desde un inicio, que si se hubiera armado de valor, su vida seria diferente, si tan solo hubiera tomado a Eren en sus brazos y haber huido con él, si tan solo hubiera hablado en esa boda, si tan solo no se hubiera acostado con Farlan, solo por despecho, así que acepto, sin saber, que estaba atando una soga a su cuello, pero, mientras con Levi_

_Cuando llegue a casa, note a Eren, sentado frente a la chimenea, tenia una manta sobre él, y miraba el fuego con detenimiento, eso me extraño, deje mis cosas en el perchero y me acerque a su lado, sentándome a su lado izquierdo, recogiendo sus cabellos de su frente._

\- ¿estás bien?

_Pero me pregunto directamente, sin decirme hola y de una manera sombría_

\- ¿Cómo murió tu padre?...

_Me extraño su pregunta, pero la conteste_

-un accidente

\- ¿Cómo fue?

-se fue de viaje y el barco en el que viajaba se hundió

\- ¿viste su cuerpo?

-no... nunca lo encontraron ¿Por qué tan de repente te interesa saberlo?

-porque... yo...

_Note que Eren se abrazó a si mismo, un par de lágrimas se retuvieron en sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, como tratando de silenciarse a si mismo, así que lo rodee con mis brazos_

\- ¿tú qué?

-y-yo, yo tampoco vi el cadáver mi padre... ¿recuerdas que te conté como murió?

-me dijiste, que primero llego un telegrama, diciendo que tu padre se perdió en acción

-sí, después una carta, diciendo que mi padre falleció en acción y fue cuando lo dimos por muerto, pero jamás trajeron el cuerpo, dijeron que hubo un bombardeo, no pudieron rescatar nada... le llore solo a una fotografía... Levi... hoy paso algo extraño

_Me conto lo que encontró, una habitación que no estaba en los planos, una habitación en donde se encontraba la verdad, y que, al parecer, el ladrón que se metió a nuestra casa, quería recuperar, estaba tratando de hilar todo en mi cabeza ¿Quién más sabría de esa habitación? ¿Quién ocultaría en ese lugar las bitácoras? ¿Por qué deseaba recuperarlas? De inmediato me levante, ayude a Eren a ponerse de pie y sin decirle nada, lo tome de la mano._

_Salimos de la casa, para entrar a un carruaje, llegamos al hogar del hombre, que al parecer sabia donde estaban, toque la puerta y no fui amable al hacerlo, quien abrió, fue una mujer anciana, no pedí permiso al entrar, solo entre a la sala, donde encontré a Zeke, sentado en un sofá, pero no estaba solo, Carla estaba con él, al vernos sonrieron, pero su sonrisa se apago cuando vieron que Eren estaba ahí, mirándolos con tristeza._

_Mire a Zeke y su semblante, era de el de un hombre, esperando malas noticias, en ese momento hable y pregunte_

\- ¿usted sabía que las bitácoras estaban escondidas en la mansión?

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-mas le vale decirme la verdad ¿usted sabia?

-si...

_A lo que Eren se animó a preguntar_

\- ¿entonces tú las escondiste ahí?

-n-no, claro que no

\- ¿Por qué no las destruiste? ¿Quién si las escondió en la mansión?

_Zeke miro a Carla, quien tenia un rostro asustado, pero no le impidió decirme_

-t-tu padre, Grisha, quería saber que fue de Kenny, le pidió de favor a Zeke, que no destruyera la evidencia, hasta que la leyera... pero... Marley se entero de eso y se las confisco

-tu abuelo, me pidió después que las guardara... y ...así lo hice...

\- ¿Por qué estaban en la mansión Ackerman?... tío Zeke, dime

-cuando tu padre se reencontró con Kenny...le di...esas bitácoras a Grisha, al leer la versión de Kenny...

_Zeke aparto sus ojos y tanto Eren como yo, entendimos..._

\- ¿volvieron a estar juntos verdad?...

_La Condesa Carla aparto la mirada, la pregunta de Eren, era en realidad la respuesta, amantes en un principio y amantes hasta el final, Eren salió corriendo del lugar, pero yo...yo quería respuestas_

-eso me da a entender, que ellos tenían en su poder las bitácoras y que ellos las ocultaron a final de cuentas, ustedes solo sabían dónde estaban

-era mi hermano y siempre quise verlo feliz, no tienes derecho

\- ¡tenemos derecho! Siempre lo tuvimos

_Levi se dio la vuelta para irse_

\- ¡Levi, espera!

_grito Carla, pero Levi no volteo_

_Sali de esa casa, lleno de molestia, al entrar al carruaje, note que Eren miraba al suelo, y me dijo. _

\- ¿crees lo que yo creo?

\- ¿Qué nuestros padres son unos inmorales, hipócritas y que jamás debieron engendrarnos?

-que nuestros padres, siguen vivos...

_Mire a Eren seriamente, pues ese tema era delicado_

-no, no lo creo

-piénsalo, han mentido en cada aspecto de su vida, en su relación, en sus compromisos y por lo que ahora sabemos, después de que nos comprometieron, ellos reanudaron una relación de amantes...

\- ¿pero fingir su propia muerte?

-ahora, los creo capaces de eso y de mucho más, pero algo me dice que ese testamento que dejo tu padre...no dice realmente sus deseos... ¿Por qué nos dieron esa mansión en primer lugar? ¿no corríamos el riesgo de encontrar la verdad?

-ya te había dicho, como estaba en problemas por mi actitud, esa casa fue la única a la cual tenía derecho, ni mi madre ni yo sabíamos de su existencia, hasta que se dictó el testamento

\- ¿ósea que tu padre te la heredo?

-no, fue la única posesión que mi familia me dejo tomar, recuerda que estoy a prueba ¿Por qué regresar a la mansión ahora? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que los descubramos?

-creo que, si mis sospechas son ciertas, regresaron para asegurarse, que no lo descubriéramos

-muy tarde

-la pregunta que no me dejara dormir es ¿Qué harán ahora?...

_Llegamos a la casa de Marley, quien nos recibió, con un rostro preocupado, Eren lo paso de largo, y cuando pase junto al anciano me dijo._

-Zeke, me conto lo que ocurrió

-ha sido muy amable, al recibirnos en su casa, pero ya es tiempo de irnos

_Pase de largo al anciano, llegue con Eren y le indique que empacara, no me cuestiono, solo lo hizo, tomamos nuestras cosas, y salimos de la casa, Marley intento acercarse a Eren, pero, Eren le dijo en un susurro rencoroso._

-todo esto, es culpa tuya... todos son unos mentirosos, embusteros, pase mi vida llenando la expectativa de mis padres, de la sociedad y hasta de la propia corona...

-entiende que era necesario para salvar la vida de tu

_Pero Eren, grito a todo pulmón_

\- ¡¿de mi padre, de mi hermano?! o ¿la tuya?... solo veo a un anciano egoísta, que le prohibió a su hijo enamorarse, que le arrebato a un bebé recién nacido, el amor de una familia, que condeno a su esposo a cargar con sus errores, y que le causo a sus nietos, un gran pesar... me enamore de mi hermano, de mi propia sangre ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi o de él, si nos hubiéramos involucrado más? Dímelo...

_Marley abrió los ojos, pues obviamente esas palabras lo sorprendieron_

-yo, yo solo

-no quiero saber nada de ustedes, de ningún Jaeger, ni siquiera de mi propia madre... _las lagrimas de Eren, por fin salieron_ mucho menos de ti, eres un maldito monstruo...solo que, trate de entenderte, de entenderlos...pero ya no puedo

_Eren entro al carruaje junto a Hanji y yo entre con ellos, no sin antes mirar a Marley, quien no podía ocultar el dolor en su rostro, cuando partimos, Eren estaba buscando consuelo en los brazos de Hanji, y ella le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, en lo que decía._

-ssh ssh, ya pasara

-snig no... no pasara tan fácil

_No sabia que hacer, a donde ir, o que decir, repasaba en mi cabeza, los últimos días que supe de mi padre, al enterarnos de la muerte del Conde Grisha, lo veía devastado, pensativo, pero antes de su viaje, su semblante era ansioso, hasta podría decir alegre ¿será verdad? ¿será verdad que ellos planearon todo? Y ahora ¿quieren recuperar su más grande secreto? ¿qué somos Eren y yo para ellos?... ¿lastres, sus hijos? o solo ¿solo hacen todo esto para proteger a Reiner? Que no sufra una muerte segura, pero ahora me pregunto ¿solo Reiner morirá?_

en el próximo capitulo:


	18. Chapter 18

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 18**

**una Nueva Vida**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: al final del fic, gracias por leer

**EREN**:

_Después de salir de casa de mi abuelo, Levi nos llevó a un hotel, Hanji se quedó en una habitación con mis perros y nosotros en otra, todo ese tiempo, Levi me tuvo entre sus brazos, sobaba mi espalda, pero también estaba en silencio, no sé qué pensaba, pero yo, yo repasaba mi vida, antes admiraba a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi abuelo, a mi tío Zeke, y resulto, que no debía fiarme de ninguno. _

_tras un suspiro hondo, Eren recargo su rostro en el pecho de Levi, quien le dijo_

-deberías dormir, mañana tienes escuela

-no quiero ir

-sé que es difícil, pero nosotros tenemos vidas, debemos seguir con ellas _Eren frunció el ceño, y Levi comento_ conozco esa mirada ¿Qué te molesta?

_No quería decirle, que sentía, que mi matrimonio con él, lo veía como una burla de nuestros padres, dos errores de su vida, que terminaron haciéndose compañía, mi corazón grita de dolor, al saber que me uní a Levi, solo porque mi padre se quiso deshacer de mí, tras descubrir mis sentimientos por Reiner, no dudo en atarme a mí en un matrimonio, que ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar…pero nadie de mi familia ha sido honesto conmigo y Levi a pesar de que lo conocí en las peores circunstancias, ha sido fiel a mi…y eso me basta… _

_Eren froto su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, a la vez que decía en un suspiro_

-muchas cosas, no sé cómo ordenar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no quiero ir, mejor quédate conmigo mañana y vemos que hacer

_Beso mi cabeza, me arropo, y me dijo en un suspiro_

-creo que es lo mejor

_Pero, en casa de Marley, el anciano tenía en las manos, un retrato, era de su esposo, lo miro con detenimiento, con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, fue entonces que recordó unas palabras, que ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás le habían advertido_

_-estas ganándote el odio de tu familia, Marley, por Dios misericordioso, deja ese asunto de lado, por favor_

_un Marley mucho más joven, encaro a su esposo Eren, con un porte autoritario_

-_no_

-te conozco _Eren se acercó y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo, pero este le evito la mirada_ sé que sufres tanto como tu hijo lo hace, pero estas desquitando tu enojo con un niño inocente

_volviendo a su realidad, Marley acaricio el vidrio de la fotografía y dijo con un nudo en su garganta_

-tenías razón, había otras maneras de arreglarlo

_un par de lágrimas estaban por salir, pero en eso, la puerta de su casa fue golpeada, Marley retiro sus lágrimas rápidamente, y tras darse un respiro, recibió a quien tocaba, que no era otro más que Lenny Ackerman, ambos se miraron seriamente y Marley se hizo a un lado para que entrara, sin decirse nada, Lenny siguió al otro anciano, se sentaron en la sala y tras aclarar su garganta, Lenny empezó_

-tu nieto vino a verme, al parecer, encontró más de lo que pudo asimilar

-Eren me lo advirtió, tapar el astro con un dedo, no era la solución

\- ¿Quién le dio las bitácoras a tu nieto?

-creo las encontró en la mansión, yo creí que estaban destruidas, Zeke me juro que las había destruido

\- ¿entonces quien las salvo?

-no lo sé.

-existe otra cosa, que necesitas saber Marley, se trata de Grisha

-ese muchacho ya le rinde cuentas a la muerte, no deseo saber más a pesar de ser mi hijo…

-pues, te puedes sorprender

_De repente, otro golpe en la puerta se escuchó, Marley se levantó y de inmediato entraron Carla y Zeke, con rostros pálidos y asustados_

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

_Pregunto la mujer, a lo que Marley contesto_

-se fue, no sé a donde

-Dios… ¿ahora qué? debemos aclarar las cosas con Eren

_Pero Marley la ignoro, miro directamente a Zeke y le pregunto con rencor_

\- ¿Por qué conservaste esas bitácoras? ¡Te dije que se tenían que destruir!

-cuando le arrebate a mi hermano, a su hijo recién nacido, me suplico que al menos, le permitirá saber que ocurrió con Kenny, obvio te enteraste, y me las arrebataste, no sé qué fue de ellas, hasta años después

\- ¡mande destruirlas y tú eras el único que sabía! _tras un silencio, Marley dijo con algo de duda_ donde estaban…

_Carla, se acercó a Marley y le dijo_

-mi suegro Eren, me las dio… dijo que

_"la verdad, no quiero irme, con culpas en mi alma, ahora me arrepiento de muchas cosas, una de ellas no fue aprobar el amor de mi hijo por Kenny, pero ya es tarde para eso, quizá con esto, también tu decidas que hacer a partir de ahora."_

_Marley hizo una cara de horror y se sentó en el sofá de su sala_

-no puede ser

-no lo entendía en un principio, pero después de que nació Eren, y Grisha lo comprometió con el hijo de su amante, supe que no podía luchar contra lo evidente, yo veía a diario, como Grisha sufría…así que… se las di a Zeke _Carla comenzó a llorar_ y él se las dio a su hermano… para que conociera la verdad.

\- ¿y que paso después?...

_Zeke miro a Carla y esta, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos contesto_

-se reconciliaron

\- ¿permitiste que mi hijo te engañara en tus narices?

\- ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!... Grisha no me amaba, era evidente, fingíamos por el bien de nuestro hijo, porque merecía una vida feliz… nunca pensé que encontraría la verdad

_Lenny salió de entre las sombras y los miro con rencor_

-supongo que tampoco le han contado a Marley, lo que Eren recién descubrió

_Carla y Zeke se miraron entre ellos con miedo y Marley pregunto_

\- ¿Qué más? _Zeke y Carla no dijeron nada, a lo que Marley grito_ ¡díganlo!

-b-bueno… _Zeke trago un poco de saliva y lo dijo en un suspiro doloroso_ puede que Grisha esté vivo e igualmente Kenny… y Eren lo sabe…

_ Marley tomo a su hijo de la camisa y le dio un golpe certero en el rostro, haciendo que se estampara en la pared_

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios, es posible?! _Carla se hizo a un lado, pues Marley la volteo a ver con odio_ ¿lo sabias? ¿Sabías eso?

-s-si…

_Lenny se acercó a Marley, pues el anciano, ya no sabía en donde recargar su cuerpo, pero le dijo con una voz sombría_

-escúchame bien Marley, asesine a mi hermano, y sobrino, para que esta verdad no se supiera, me he dejado pisotear, para que Reiner, no termine a manos de la Corona, pero nunca lo hice o lo hare por ti o tu familia, lo hice por la memoria de Eren, en paz descanse, sé que su intención no era dañar a su familia o dañarte a ti, pero lo que acabo de escuchar, lo cambia todo

-no me amenaces

-ajaja, no a ti no mi amigo, jamás lo haría _y mirando con rencor hacia Zeke, Lenny anuncio_ si tienes contacto con tu hermano, dile que cuide su espalda y a Kenny también, porque voy a rellenar sus tumbas vacías _Lenny, tras ayudar a Marley, a sentarse en el sofá, estaba por irse, pero se detuvo para mirar a Carla_ dudo que Eren, te diera esas bitácoras, para que dejaras que Grisha, hiciera una vida promiscua… era para que su hijo, dejara el pasado en paz y viviera su presente, sé que nos ve desde el cielo y le duele en el alma, haberle dado ahora la verdad, a una jovencita estúpida, que jamás supo darse su lugar _Carla aparto la mirada ante tales palabras_ que permitió que su hijo idolatrara a un cerdo, ya mis pecados pedirán factura, pero los suyos tocan a su puerta, ja… si fue Kenny o Grisha quien entro en estos días a la mansión, espero que el perro le haya dado una buena mordida, y que sus hijos los odien con todo su corazón.

_pero Zeke, pregunto con rencor_

\- ¿tú que puedes opinar de mi familia Lenny?

-pude ser tu padre y el de tu hermano, por desgracia tuya, no lo fui, habrías aprendido a ser honesto y tu hermano a no ser una ramera

_Lenny se fue, Marley se cubrió el rostro, respirando hondo y frustrado_

\- ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?...

_En la mañana, Levi me despertó con un beso en la mejilla, tras restregarme un poco en las sabanas, beso mi nariz a tiempo que decía. _

-tenemos cosas que hacer

-un ratito más, además no iré a la escuela

-hmpjaja, ya lo sé, pero lo he estado pensando y necesitamos un nuevo hogar, uno en donde no salgan fantasmas de la pared, o de trampillas

-jaja, me convenciste con eso… pero ¿dónde buscar?

-por suerte tuya, ya lo había pensado, una casa ni muy céntrica, ni muy apartada, donde Hotei y Koban, corran por donde se les dé la gana y habitaciones para… ¿dos?

-somos 3 con Hanji

-no me refería a los que estamos presentes…si no a los que pueden venir en un futuro

_Eren se sentó sobre la cama de golpe, miro a Levi con sorpresa, pero después con una sonrisa_

\- ¿estás seguro?

-si es contigo, creo que deseo compartir esa experiencia

-dos suena bien. Aunque tres no está mal

-que sean dos…

-ajaja ¿Cuándo vendrán?

-lo he pensado ¿cuatro años? ¿Menos?

-termino mi escuela en tres años… cuatro suena maravilloso, pero… ¿Qué tal cinco? quiero pasar tiempo junto a ti, solo nosotros, antes de pasar a los pañales y las noches sin dormir

_Levi me miro, y me extraño un poco el principio sus palabras iniciales_

-me importa una mierda, si nuestros padres nos unieron por su propio beneficio, te amo Eren y no voy a dejar de hacerlo

_¿Qué si me hace feliz escuchar eso? Me hacía falta y me hace inmensamente feliz, Levi es mi familia, no necesitamos a nadie más que nos lastime. Al terminar de salir el sol, fuimos en carruaje a ver las casas que Levi había mencionado, todas hermosas y todas acogedoras, no sabía cuál elegir, en cada una me imaginaba mi vida nueva junto a mi esposo, hasta que llegamos a una que en particular, llamó mi atención, tenía un roble hermoso en la parte trasera, enorme, fuerte, lleno de nidos de aves, el césped era suave, y la casa tenía un toque ingles clásico, todo de ladrillo rojo, una chimenea grande, con suficiente espacio como para 6 personas y 2 perros, el frente de la casa, un camino de piedra de rio, varias flores de colores, una pequeña fuente, un buzón y una cerca de hierro pintada de blanco._

\- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te imaginas tu vida aquí?

-me imagino a nosotros aquí, así que, creo que ya tenemos hogar nuevo

_Hanji se quedó con nuestros perros, pues ella se ofreció a ver que todas nuestras cosas, se acomodaran en nuestro nuevo hogar, recorrí el vecindario junto a Levi, las personas alrededor eran agradables, nos decían "buenas tardes" con una sonrisa, para mi agrado llegamos a un pequeño parque, nos sentamos en una banca y casi de inmediato una pelota roja rodo a los pies de Levi, quien la tomo rápidamente, y el niño que se acercó a observarlo, para pedir su juguete, se encontró con una sonrisa, con un hombre poniéndose a su altura y devolviéndole su pelota, el niño al darse la vuelta lo hizo con una sonrisa y yo, yo me conmoví al ver, que Levi ha dejado de ser ese hombre hostil y cruel, pero me llego una pregunta ¿Qué tanto he cambiado yo?_

_Al sentarnos de nuevo en la banca, Levi me tomo de la mano y me pregunto. _

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-siendo honesto, no lo sé, no quiero ver a nadie de mi familia, sus explicaciones, no tienen lugar, fue una mentira tras otra, daño tras daño, quien sabe que cosas más han de ocultar

-pues, en mi experiencia, decir la verdad, tiene sus ventajas, sabes mi pasado, lo que hice, a las personas que lastime… no existe otra cosa que te pueda ocultar o decepcionar

-eso lo sé, pero algo me dice que se vienen tiempos difíciles

-confiemos…

_5 meses después_

_Mi familia intento comunicarse conmigo, pero no los he recibido, el único que no ha intentado contactarme, es mi abuelo, y a quien no he dejado de hablarle, es a Reiner, él no me cuestiona mis acciones, ni siquiera me pregunta el porque me aleje, además, sé que Farlan sufre a su lado, algo que no quiero permitir, pero él se aferra a que quizá, Reiner lo vea diferente, con agrado. _

_Desde hace meses que no se de mi madre, Levi igual es cortante con ellos, de su trabajo, llega a mi escuela y de ahí nos vamos a casa, mi suegra, Kuchel, no tenía idea de lo que habíamos descubierto, cuando se lo dijimos, soltó el llanto al enterarse, de que quizá Kenny seguía con vida, al mismo tiempo que soltó un grito de molestia, la entendí en todo sentido, pues yo deseaba hacer lo mismo. Me di cuenta de que la vida, cambia de un segundo a otro, y lo más curioso de ella, es como cambian las personas en ese segundo. _

_Isabel era una valiosa secretaria, pero se volvió una excelente socia, Mikasa acostumbraba a usar vestidos a diario, pero de repente dejo de usarlos, aunque claro no dejo de molestarme cada vez que podía, el abuelo de Levi, pidió disculpas por el pasado, afirmo que estaba de nuestro lado, Levi no le creyó, pero no por eso lo alejo. _

_Lenny estaba sentado en la sala de Eren, que era una sala de tapicería color crema, con cojines amarillos y blancos, en medio una mesita de té, de un mármol blanco, mientras el castaño servía una taza de té de jazmín, el anciano le preguntaba_

\- ¿festejaras tu aniversario en Londres?

-lo dudo, Levi y yo queremos viajar de nuevo a Venecia, aunque no me puedo ausentar tanto tiempo por la escuela

_Eren de repente tomo una galleta con relleno, ante eso Lenny miro con atención, vio como el castaño separo su galleta, la parte que no tenía relleno, fue la que comió primero, mientras que la parte con crema dulce, le daba pequeñas mordidas, Lenny soltó una sonrisa la cual salió en suspiros, y Eren presto atención a eso, ladeo la cabeza confundido, pero el anciano comento_

-así comía tu abuelo

\- ¿mi abuelo?

-tu abuelo Eren, te pareces demasiado…

-es lo que me han dicho, pero usted no se queda atrás, jeje ya me di una idea de cómo se verá Levi dentro de algunos años

\- ¿no envejecerá mal verdad?

-me reservare los comentarios jaja, ahora que recuerdo, usted fue amigo de mi abuelo Eren

_Solo vi que ese hombre puso una cara de tristeza, a la vez que decía_

-crecimos juntos, pero cuando conoció a tu abuelo Marley, era lógico que nos distanciáramos, aun lo guardo en mis recuerdos, Dios nos dio memoria para nunca olvidar a quien amamos

_Lo mire atentamente, su cara al recordar a mi abuelo Eren, era de dolor, era como la de mi abuelo Marley ¿será posible?_

-algo me dice, que no solo fueron amigos, y que usted lo extraña, con un sentimiento diferente al de la amistad

_Lenny dio un suspiro_

\- ¿se me nota?

-pues, no mucho, bueno si se le nota demasiado, ahora mi duda es saber si mi abuelo Eren, era también un promiscuo jeje, ya no me sorprendería

_a lo que Lenny, puso un rostro serio, al igual que la voz_

-tu abuelo Eren, amo a Marley como nadie amara a otro ser humano, y Marley a pesar del tiempo, ama a su esposo como si estuviera a su lado, no hables así de su memoria

-lo lamento

-descuida, si lo hubieras conocido, se hubieran llevado bien, eso sin duda

-eje ¿y usted que sintió por mi abuelo, todos estos años?

-creo que ya te dije demasiado por hoy, me tengo que ir _Lenny se levantó de su asiento, Eren lo imito y ambos llegaron a la puerta_ gracias por la hospitalidad

-gracias por su visita, me debe una plática de su pasado con mi abuelo jeje

-con tiempo, te lo diré todo _Lenny miro detenidamente a Eren, pareció meditar sus palabras y le dijo_ sé que no me corresponde meterme, pero deberías de hablar con tu familia

-lo he pensado, pero... ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Por saber cuándo mi padre comenzó de nuevo su relación con Kenny? ¿En cómo decirle la verdad a Reiner? Es obvio que no querrán responder

_Ese hombre, se despidió de mí, con un beso en la cabeza, parecerá extraño, pero, no me incomodo, se siente como un beso cálido, de esos que te dan antes de dormir, al irse, y yo cerrar la puerta, camine un poco y me topé con Hanji. _

-Amo Eren, el Amo Levi dice, que no llegara para la cena, pero si gusta ir a verlo, se hará un espacio

-pues, no quiero interrumpirlo

-oh y además llego esto

_Hanji me extendió un sobre, rojo con bordes dorados, en el cual decía "usted ha sido cordialmente invitado a la exposición militar, que se celebrara este 21 de septiembre, en el patio de palacio" _

\- ¿exposición militar? ¿En estas fechas?

\- ¿Qué es amo Eren?

\- la Reina, ofrece una comida a todos los altos mandos de su milicia, así como de familias nobles, cada mes, pero…la de mi abuelo es en otra fecha ¿Por qué me invitaran en la de Septiembre?

-temo que no se la respuesta ¿asistirá?

-no lo sé, le preguntare a Levi…además, no me quiero topar con nadie

-anímese, puede que se divierta

_Lo pensé, y lo pensé, y lo pensé, hasta que llego Levi en la noche y le mostré la invitación. _

\- ¿y quieres ir?

_Levi se quitó la camisa, para después entrar en la cama junto a Eren_

-pues no sé _el castaño alzo la sabana y cuando Levi estuvo junto a él, coloco su cabeza en el brazo del pelinegro_ me gustan las fiestas de palacio eso sin duda, pero no me quiero topar con ya sabes quienes

-la fiesta es en dos días, pretexto para irnos de casa, hacia palacio y si no te gusta el ambiente, de ahí hacia Venecia

-no lo había pensado, es buena idea

\- ¿no leeremos un rato?

-la verdad, prefiero que me cuestes como te fue

_Hablamos un par de minutos, pero la verdad es que la voz de Levi, últimamente me tranquiliza, estaba a punto de dormir, cuando escuche que susurraron a mí oído "te amo", intente contestar._

_pero Eren ya se había dormido, Levi se quedó un rato, contemplando ese rostro que estaba a su lado, beso su mejilla _

-ya un año…como pasa el tiempo

_Levi apago la luz, al poco tiempo él dormía, mientras Hotei y Koban, exploraban el patio trasero, Hanji que aun termino de acomodar un par de platos, abrió la puerta de la cocina y llamo al par de perros, que de inmediato atendieron a su llamado, Hanji se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden, antes de irse a dormir, pero en eso, escucho que llamaron a la puerta, se detuvo, dudando si había escuchado bien, pero de nuevo comenzó a sonar, la castaña se puso en guardia y pregunto sin abrir la puerta_

-diga...

-hola Hanji…

_esa voz era familiar, Hanji se quedó quieta, incrédula, pero aun así contesto_

-los amos de esta casa, descansan, vuelva otro día

-Hanji, te pido que abras esta puerta

-y yo le exijo que se marche, regrese como le dije, otro día

-no me puedes cerrar la puerta para siempre

-lo sé, pero hare lo que pueda

_dos días después_

_Estaba en mi tocador arreglándome para ir a la exposición, tenía un traje negro, chaleco, una corbata dorada, todo mi cabello hacia atrás, tome de la loción y el mirar al espejo, note que Levi, tenía un traje negro y camisa gris, su cabello igual peinado hacia atrás y se acomodaba un moño de coctel, me pare para ayudarle con el nudo._

-que elegante

-no es para menos tanta fanfarronería

-jaja, lo sé, sabes…no se siente que pasara un año, siento que hace un par de días, estaba preparándome para casarme contigo

_Levi me tomo de las manos y las beso _

-sea bendito ese día

_el pelinegro se retiró muy natural, mientras el castaño tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, una vez los dos en el carruaje, Hanji les deseo un buen viaje, y una vez llegaron al palacio, Levi miro para todos lados, juzgando su alrededor, a lo que Eren comento_

-es de mala educación, mirar como lo haces

-entonces no te alejes de mí, así no me interesara mirar a otro lado

-pfjaja, ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi?

-deben ser mis alergias

-jajaja, aja si alergias

_Levi me tomo del brazo y caminamos muy juntos, la verdad, es que eso me hacía feliz, el vivir con Levi, no se sentía como un matrimonio arreglado, los dos pusimos de nuestra parte, para que nuestro amor tuviera frutos, no fue fácil, pero lo logramos, al entrar al palacio, busque con la mirada a mi familia, pero no estaban ahí, siendo honestos, me extraño, era como si fuera el único Jaeger de la noche, de repente, Historia llego a mi lado, nos saludamos y le pidió a Levi, que fuera con ella un rato, a lo que no se negó. _

_Una vez solo, Levi se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, tomo un par y observo todo, a varias mujeres en vestidos finos, a varones en trajes elegantes, a ninguno lo conocía, los gustos de Levi a pesar de su posición eran sencillos, prácticos, una vez tomo una copa de vino, un hombre de canas se le acerco_

-oh ¿usted es Levi Ackerman?

-el mismo

_Levi noto que un par de varones se le acercaron, la plática que se creó a su alrededor primero fue de negocios, cosa que Levi sabia manejar a la perfección, se sintió a gusto en ese ambiente, pues hablaban de un tema que conocía, inversiones_

-siendo honesto, últimamente su Banco da de que hablar

-espero sea bueno

-lo es _contesto otro anciano_ todos hablan de los pocos intereses que cobra, pero de los muchos clientes que posee

-sin duda, algo que llama la atención, a un hombre que desea comenzar con un capital prestado

-tiene visión caballero

_Levi estaba por contestar, pero una voz joven, respondió_

\- ¿siente lastima por los pobres Señor Ackerman? Eso no es típico de usted _Todos miraron a la joven voz, y Levi lo vio, a un joven de piel pálida, como una manta de nieve en la noche más fría de invierno, ese cabello rubio, largo hasta el hombro, que cubría sus ojos de tono celeste, aquel hombre bebió de golpe su copa de vino y se acercó a Levi, luciendo un traje azul marino, con camisa blanca_ jaja, mírate, te veo tan cambiado, aunque no identifico realmente en qué sentido ¿corte nuevo de cabello?

-Angel

-Levi, tanto tiempo _Angel, uso el hombro de Levi como un respaldo, en lo que preguntaba_ ¿Cómo está el ridículo de tu primo?

-en realidad no estoy al pendiente de su vida

_Levi retiro el cuerpo de Angel, pero mientras su mano derecha lo retiraba, Angel noto un brillo en su mano_

-oh cielos, un anillo de alianza ¿Quién es la o el afortunado?

-alguien que no te importa

-jajaja, ya lo averiguare, no te preocupes

-no lo hago

-aunque, siendo honestos, compadezco a tu pareja, la verdad, si nos conocemos le daré el pésame

-ya lárgate

-tranquilo, yo solo vine por un trago, ya sabes, para armarme de valor, así que me retiro, caballeros, Levi

_tan rápido como Angel llego, se fue, pero Levi lo siguió con la mirada en lo que uno de los ancianos con los que conversaba pregunto_

\- ¿conoce al ingeniero de armamento y material de su majestad?

-tengo el placer _pero en realidad no lo era, hasta que Levi recordó algo en particular de ese hombre_ me lleva la

_Mientras Levi estaba en quién sabe dónde, Historia me mostraba, una mesa llena de armas, extrañas a mi vista. _

-ninguna funciona

\- ¿estas segura?

-ay Eren, claro que estoy segura, jeje un arma que no hace ruido al disparar ¿te lo imaginas? Ja tonterías

-pues, sería un arma peligrosa

-o con una gran ventaja, imagina a un espía, en una misión en cubierto y su arma hace más ruido que el silbato de un tren jajaja, esa cosa seria genial para nuestros espías

-suenas muy entusiasmada, a pesar de que afirmas que no funcionan

-bueno, harán la demostración, de las armas en un rato _pero de repente, Historia puso una cara de terror_ yo creo que mejor te llevo con Levi

\- ¿Por qué?

-ah bueno, es malo que lo dejes tanto tiempo solito ya sabes, se lo pueden robar y eso Jejejeje

_Fue extraño, casi me empuja para ir con ella _

_pero Historia vio a lo lejos, como Angel se acercaba, así que dio la vuelta rápidamente y guio a Eren a otro lado_

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-creo que vi a Levi, por ahí

_fue como jugar al gato y al ratón, al final, Historia no gano, pues Angel se les puso justamente enfrente_

_Ay demonios…._

-buenas noches

-ajaja _Historia puso a Eren detrás de ella y saludo_ Angel, un gusto, aunque nos vimos esta mañana

-siempre es un placer verla majestad, por el contrario, Eren _Angel se acercó un poco_ es una dicha verte, después de tanto tiempo

_Tenía dos opciones, ser hostil o ser amable, quise ser amable, para no volver mi noche amarga_

-hola Angel ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-oh pues, nada mal, quisiera hablarte de ello _el hombre rubio, ofreció su brazo para que Eren lo acompañara, Historia le dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Eren, salió detrás de ella y solo se colocó a un lado de Angel, dando a entender, que no sostendría su brazo, a lo que el rubio sonrió_ me alegra ver, que no has cambiado

-espero que tu si lo hicieras

-ajaja, pues, te alegrara saber que sí, para bien claro esta ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? Pensé que vendría yo en persona mandé la invitación

\- ¿ah?

-oh, no es coincidencia que no veas ningún Jaeger, excepto a ti, esta exposición ya tuvo lugar en privado, solo le muestro a los civiles nobles, algunos artilugios

-e-espera, ¿tú me mandaste la invitación? ¿Por qué?

-bueno, creo que es obvio _Angel tomo las manos de Eren, y le dijo con una voz en susurro_ quería verte

_Oh cielos_

-am, Angel, necesitas saber algo antes de que sigas con lo que planeas

-quizá, podrías decírmelo en privado

_Angel me sujeto de la barbilla, estaba por protestar, pero alguien le retiro el brazo a tiempo que decía. _

-no quiero sonar posesivo, pero no permito que toquen a mi esposo, si no lo aprueba

_Mis labios sonrieron de inmediato al ver a Levi, pero el rostro de Angel, era sin duda de confusión y más cuando me puse al lado de mi esposo. _

\- ¿disculpa?

-lo que escuchaste, hijo de

-am Levi _Eren sujeto el antebrazo del pelinegro_ Angel, viajo por una temporada, no está al tanto de los acontecimientos que han pasado en Londres, si me lo permites, quiero aclarárselo en persona

\- ¿estás seguro?

-muy seguro

_Levi me miro, pero era una mirada preocupada, más que molesta, así que le sonreí, bese su mejilla y solo me contesto_

-estaré por aquí

-cuento con ello _al irse Levi, junto con Historia, Eren miro al rubio_ no sé si mi abuelo te comento de mi compromiso, pero hace un año, me case con Levi Ackerman

\- ¿con ese hijo de perra?

-es mi esposo de quien hablas, te exijo respeto, de lo contrario me iré y averigua la verdad por otra persona, como te decía, mañana cumplo mi primer aniversario, estoy felizmente casado, pese a que todo fue a la fuerza en un principio

\- ¿tienes idea de que reputación tiene?

-sé qué tipo de persona fue Levi, y nada de su pasado me puede sorprender ahora

-nadie cambia tan rápido ¿sabes lo que le intento hacer a una jovencita?

-estoy enterado, como ya te dije, nada me puede sorprender de su pasado, en fin, existe otro tema del cual deseo hablarte, se de tus sentimientos por mí y me alagas de verdad, pero, pero no puedo corresponder

-yo no sabía, que te casarías

-lo lamento, de verdad que lo lamento mucho, y te comprendo, si estas molesto, estás en tu derecho, pero no odies a Levi por ello

-tampoco podría odiarte a ti y siendo honestos, sé que no te caigo bien

-ajaja, es que eras algo insistente y la verdad, pasaron muchas cosas, quizá un día te cuente

-pues, Levi tiene suerte sin duda

-yo también la tengo

_Esperaba hostilidad y a cambio, creo que gane un amigo, el resto de la velada, platique con Angel y Levi se unió a esa conversación, cuando los presente formalmente, aunque ellos ya se conocían. _

-medio Inglaterra te matara si le haces daño a Eren

-me importa una mierda

-ya Levi, no pelees

-dile a él, que no me joda

-cambiemos de tema ¿hace cuánto que regresaste Angel?

-hace un par de días, visite a mi hermana y a su esposa, recién se mudaron a Londres y yo, bueno, esperaba establecerme aquí también, solo que aún no encuentro un lugar

_Fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea_

-pues, Levi y yo tenemos una mansión, que no ocupamos _Levi miro a Eren, pero no dijo nada_ pensamos en venderla o rentarla

\- ¿hablas de la mansión Ackerman?

-esa misma

-suena interesante, lo pensare, te daré mi respuesta en un par de días

_La fiesta procedió tranquilamente, llego un momento en que tuve que separarme, para ir con Historia_

_momento que Angel aprovecho, para acercarse a Levi_

-no sabes la suerte que tienes

_comento el rubio, para después dar un sorbo a su copa de vino_

-sé qué suerte tengo _afirmo Levi_ no necesito que seas tú, quien me la recuerde

-pffjaja, quien lo diría, el hombre que tenía amores de una noche, ahora está felizmente casado, con uno de los preferidos de la corona

-yo no llamaría a mis encuentros, "amores de una noche", con Eren a mi lado, sé que eso no era amor, solo lujuria

-vaya, creo que si has cambiado ¿sabes algo de Petra?

-no y no me interesa saber

-yo, me la tope hace un par de días ¿te interesa saber que fue de ella? _Levi, ya no respondió, solo se alejó de Angel, quien tras dar otro sorbo a su copa _ Dios te libre de topártela…

_En medio de la fiesta, nos llamaron al patio para presenciar la demostración de las armas, el jardín estaba lleno de siluetas para practicar tiro al blanco, a una distancia de 30 metros, donde los invitados estábamos, frente a nosotros, se encontraba una mesa llena de armas, yo estuve al lado de Levi, ambos tomados del brazo, en ese momento, Angel que tenía sus ropas un poco desaliñadas, tomo un arma, la cargo y apunto varias veces hacia una de las siluetas, cada bala dio en el blanco. _

_todos aplaudieron ante tal puntería, pero Eren susurro hacia Levi_

-si esa es su puntería estando ebrio, no me quiero topar con él, estando sobrio jaja

\- ¿esta ebrio?

-creí que ya lo habías notado

_Angel, tomo otra arma, una que tenía en la punta del cañón, un objeto abultado _

-esto _alzo Angel el arma_ es de lo que se estuvo hablando hacia un tiempo, su majestad, nuestra hermosa Reina, me dio la autorización de mostrárselos, todos sabemos lo ruidosas que son las armas, lo difícil que sería para un soldado el disparar, para defender su vida, sacrificando su valiosa posición de incognito, esto, como comúnmente lo bautice es un "silenciador"

_Disparo su arma, pero nos sorprendió, que ninguna bala se escuchará, todos igualmente dieron en el blanco, pero sin hacer ningún ruido, primero reaccionaron con asombro, algunos murmullos se escucharon._

-que increíble

_Angel dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y note que los cabellos que tenían sobre su frente, los paso hacia atrás con una mano, peinándolos con su sudor, estaba…ebrio, pero, su reacción de embriaguez, no parecía pacífica, pues hablo con un tono ronco, al levantar una segunda arma, una que brillaba cual lustre plata fina, de ella, saco una bala, del tamaño de un dedal, una bala bastante grande que igual brillaba como un diamante. _

-esto _dijo Angel con una voz agitada_ es mi mayor creación hasta el momento, todos sabemos, lo mucho que una bala hace daño, una bala expansiva, oh Dios, no tienen idea hasta que sienten una atravesando su carne, todos sabemos que una bala expansiva, al momento del impacto, se expande, dejando una herida grave y grande, sacrificando la velocidad, pero esto, lo he llamado "la sociable" esto señores, cambiara el curso de la guerra

_en eso, una voz varonil se escucho_

-L-lord Aaltonen

\- ¿sí?

-que yo sepa, su majestad al igual que muchos veteranos, no están de acuerdo en usar ese tipo de balas, las consideran, inhumanas

_Angel dio otro trago a su bebida para decir._

-inhumano…dice usted, van a la guerra, no a jugar a las muñecas, a la guerra se va para liquidar a los perros desgraciados, que amenazan a esta gran nación, a quienes nos quitan nuestras tierras o lo que más amamos, y esta bala… es la respuesta _sin avisar Angel disparo, pero no hacia el tiro al blanco, sino hacia una estatua del jardín, todos los presentes gritaron, Levi coloco detrás de el a Eren, mientras el castaño cubrió sus oídos ante tan estruendo_ solo miren

_Y lo vimos, esa bala…se partió en varios trozos, la estatua, que era una mujer rezando, tenía en su rostro, varios rastros de bala…su nariz estaba destrozada, su mejilla…había sido arrancada y en medio de su frente, había un agujero considerablemente grande_

_varios presentes solo dijeron_

-por Dios santo

-qué horror….

_Angel recargo su arma, después, apunto directamente a donde se encontraba Levi, y varios invitados, no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron, pero Levi, Levi se quedó firme, colocando a Eren detrás suyo, mientras Angel decía_

-esto es guerra caballeros, y todo se vale

_pero Levi, hablo fuerte y claro_

-uno no va a la guerra, a pelear batallas perdidas, es un desperdicio de balas

_Levi tomo de la cadera a Eren, para alejarlo de ahí, pero Angel grito_

\- ¡a nadie engañas, sé que sigues siendo ese perro infeliz, que le dará la espalda, que lo dejará solo cuando tengas la oportunidad!

_Sostuve a Levi, pues estaba por regresar y golpearlo, aun así, de lejos, contesto_

-sí, no eres el primero que me lo dice, pero no veo a ninguno de ustedes preguntándole a Eren, lo que realmente desea, lo que siempre deseo hacer, dan por sentado que Eren, solo tiene que ceder ante sus caprichos ¡pero no lo voy a permitir! A ustedes no les debo nada, así que no tengo que demostrarles lo contrario, Tú y tu arma no me intimidan, detrás de ella, solo existe un hombre despechado, ebrio y bestia

_Angel me miro, y no se encontró con un rostro amable_

_tras soltar su arma, el rubio se arrodillo en el suelo, Eren y Levi salieron de escena, para subir a su carruaje, pero mientras, Historia llego con Angel para decirle_

-¡eres un estúpido ¿Qué estabas pensando?!

-realmente no lo se

-ay, pero si mi madre, se rodea de imbéciles, te dije que dejaras a Eren en paz ¿ahora crees lo que te dije?

-lo creo

_El camino al carruaje fue callado, la verdad me asusto mucho lo que acababa de pasar, Levi entendió mi miedo, se colocó a un lado mío y me abrazo fuerte. _

-tranquilo, no pasó nada

-ay, Levi, si me asuste

-no pasó nada, un ebrio, solo habla por hablar

-tienes razón _tras un suspiro profundo, Eren recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi_ mejor ya no vengamos a más fiestas

-hecho

_Llegamos a la estación de trenes, tomamos nuestro tren, el cual nos llevaría de nuevo a Venecia, esa ciudad que ame con todo mi ser, ya en nuestro vagón, nos cambiamos de ropa, usamos nuestra típica vestimenta, una camisa blanca y pantalón negro para mí y una camisa negra para Levi, al igual que sus pantalones, nos sentamos en la cama, ordenamos nuestra cena, y sin decir nada más, nos fuimos a dormir. _

_Al día siguiente, sentí como besaban mi mejilla, al abrir los ojos, Levi estaba junto a mí, recorrió mi rostro con su mano, con demasiada ternura. _

-buenos días

-buenos días _Levi junto frentes con Eren y en un susurro le dijo_ feliz aniversario

_Eso me sorprendió, pero a la vez me hizo feliz escucharlo de sus labios, así que era mi turno_

-feliz aniversario jeje

-bueno, tengo un itinerario, así que, nada de cloacas

-jajaja ok es justo, voy a dejar que me consientas

_Así como la vez pasada, yo fui el traductor de Levi, me dio gusto encontrarme de nuevo con Fabrizzio, el señor de la góndola._

-oh ragazzo, felice di rivederti (oh muchacho, me alegro de verte de nuevo)

-Sono contento di vederti, signore _Fabrizzio_ (Me alegro de verlo, señor _Fabrizzio)_

-E come ti sta trattando la bestia di tuo marito? (¿y cómo te trata la bestia de tu marido?)

-pffjaja, molto bene, recentemente, confessiamo il nostro amore, quindi sii buono con lui (muy bien, recientemente, confesamos nuestro amor, así que sea bueno con él)

-come ordini (como ordenes)

_Levi se le acerco a Eren, para susurrarle_

-aun no me agrada

-ajajaja, tranquilo, el Señor Fabrizzio es un profesional, no te tirara por la borda, solo porque no le caes bien

_pero cuando Levi paso cerca de Fabrizzio, este susurro solo para que Levi escuchara_

-no te prometo nada, zoticone (patán)

-hijo de la

-Levi ¿A dónde vamos?

-ay…_olvidándose un poco de su rivalidad, Levi se sentó junto a Eren_ bien, daremos un paseo en góndola hasta que te fastidies

-ajaja, me agrada

-ya desayunamos en el tren, así que comeremos en un restaurante que sirven pastas deliciosas, o eso decía el folleto

-aja

-después, te tengo una sorpresa

\- ¿y las maletas?

-ya pagué para que estén en el hotel, no te apures

-ok, yo solo soy un turista, y tu mi guía

_Paseamos, comimos, volvimos a pasear, ya en la noche, seguíamos navegando por el canal, Venecia de noche es hermosa, así que disfrute mi paseo, de repente, vi como una góndola, se acercaba lentamente a la nuestra, pero, esa góndola era hermosa, de un color azul turquesa, los muebles de azul celeste con bordes dorados, en medio, una mesa con una cena, que pecaba de ser tan elegante, Fabrizzio se detuvo, me extendió la mano y de un saltito, llegue a esa góndola, Levi llego a mi lado y no evite el darle un gran abrazo, seguido de un beso. _

\- ¿te gusta?

-la verdad si me impacto, aunque me surge una duda ¿Cómo es que organizaste todo esto, si no hablas italiano?

-ah ya te lo diré después, por ahora ¿me harías el honor?

_Nos sentamos y cenamos, en eso, Levi saco debajo de la mesa, una caja negra, que podía sostener con ambas manos._

\- ¿Levi?

-investigue un poco, festejamos nuestro primer aniversario, le dicen, el aniversario de papel ¿sabes por qué?

-pues, porque somos una hoja en blanco realmente, aún tenemos mucho camino que recorrer

-también, es porque es frágil y puede romperse

\- ¿crees eso a estas alturas?

-creo que no debemos dejar de trabajar en nuestro matrimonio, como dices, somos una hoja en blanco, lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas, no ha sido por nosotros, sino por nuestros padres, queriendo o no, nos han unido, pero, no quiero una unión por ellos, si no por los dos, no sé si me doy a entender

-creo entenderlo

-mande hacer algo especial, para conmemorar esta celebración de papel _Levi abrió la caja, en ella había dos hojas blancas, eran grandes y gruesas, adentro, tenía dos marcadores negros, y una foto de su boda, enmarcada en oro_ algún día, festejaremos nuestras bodas de oro, así que, mande hacer un pequeño recordatorio

_Eren tenía una sonrisa, limpio un poco sus lágrimas y Levi le dio una hoja de papel_

\- ¿y con esto?

\- ¿recuerdas el barco de papel que hicimos?

-lo recuerdo

-bien, esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente _Levi tomo su hoja y dijo en voz alta, mientras escribía_ "gracias por soportarme, 365 días del año, por darme consuelo, por tu paciencia, por tu cariño, por tu amor, por esas noches a tu lado, gracias por hacer de mí, aquel hombre que desprecie al inicio de mi vida, por demostrarme que podía ser fiel, deje atrás, a un padre que me lastimo, una familia rota, porque ahora tengo una, que me hace recordar, que soy feliz, desde el 22 de Septiembre, eres mi esposo y espero, me soportes otros 365 días"

-pffjaja, lo intentare

-eso me alegra

_Levi doblo su hoja, e igualmente, hizo un barco de papel, al cual puso por nombre "Eren", así que yo tomé mi hoja e igualmente escribí. _

-"deje atrás mis miedos, mis dudas, ahora tengo a mi lado, a un hombre que amo, y sé que es maravilloso, a pesar de que los demás duden, yo sé que su amor es sincero, verdadero y fiel, a un hombre que llegue a amar, con todo mi corazón y mi ser, quien ha sido mi soporte, en tiempos tan difíciles, que no me ha dejado solo, gracias por estar conmigo 365 días del año, espero de todo corazón, que sean muchos, muchos años más, soy feliz, desde el 22 de Septiembre, eres mi esposo y siempre lo serás"

_Doble mi hoja, e igualmente lo bautice "Levi", _

-deberíamos hacer esto cada año

-me agrada la idea _Levi estaba por poner los barcos en el mar, pero, Eren lo detuvo_ yo… también tengo algunas sorpresas _Eren se dio la vuelta, Fabrizzio, extendió un paquete grande y el castaño después se lo entrego a Levi_ ábrelo

_Levi, quito la envoltura de ese paquete, descubriendo en su interior, algo conocido, se revelo una pintura al óleo, una pintura que conocía muy bien, un mar, con un muro atravesándolo, pero esta vez, justo en medio, el muro se había derrumbado, un velero lo atravesaba, navegando hacia un amanecer, como solo puede verse en el mar_

-me preguntaba por esta pintura

\- ¿Qué te dice ahora?

-veo a un joven, que tiene metas, sueños, un esposo que lo ama, un nuevo hogar, que ve un futuro por delante, que ya derrumbo, aquello que lo asustaba

-aún tengo miedo, porque el mar es incierto, pero también tengo confianza, en que todo saldrá bien, confió en ti, como nunca confiare en alguien más _tras darse un beso, Fabrizzio, le entrego a Eren una caja de color gris, una caja que cabía en sus dos manos_ adentro de esta caja, se encuentra algo importante para mí _al abrirla, Levi se encontró con pedazos de papel, hechos pedazos_ es una cosa que quiero agregar en mi barco

\- ¿papel roto?

-no es cualquier papel, es la primera carta que me diste ¿la recuerdas?

-vaya que la recuerdo, mis votos de boda, se supone que no debí escribirlos

-pues me alegra que lo hicieras, pero más importante, que me los entregaras, así que la conserve

-recuerdo que Reiner la destrozo

-lo hizo, pero los guarde en esta caja, fue ahí que me di cuenta, que no eras tan malo como pensé, pero ahora se, que aquel hombre que escribió para mí, ya es otra persona, así que esas promesas, ya están cumplidas, les puedo decir adiós _Eren, puso los pedazos de papel en su barco, pero, de la nada estiro la mano hacia Levi, diciéndole_ tu anillo

\- ¿mi anillo?

-el de boda, anda

_Me miro extrañado, pero aun así me lo entregó, puse su anillo en mi barco, mientras que mi anillo de boda, lo ponía en el suyo_

\- ¿para qué?

-el día que me quite el anillo en la escuela, me di cuenta, de que es un símbolo de unión, pero me recordó que también es símbolo de la imposición de mi familia, de nuestros padres, no me diste el anillo por amor, así que... _Eren se metió la mano al bolsillo, de su interior, saco una pequeña cajita color rojo_ Levi yo

_Pero el pelinegro, tomo con su mano derecha la de Eren, y la apretó, el castaño se extrañó un poco, pero Levi con su mano libre, también metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando de su interior, una cajita de color negro, se miraron por un rato, en silencio, hasta que Levi comenzó a decir_

-si es lo que creo, déjame decirte, que me hubiera encantado, conocer a ese niño que se me presento la primera vez, que tuvieras recuerdos agradables, de aquella vez que nos conocimos, no puedo cambiar nada

-lo sé, pero no te pido que lo cambies, si estuviera escrito, me encantaría leerlo, y saber, en qué momento te enamoraste de mí y yo de ti

_tras sonreírse un poco, Levi abrió su caja y en ella, había un anillo de compromiso plateado, una línea de color azul oscuro rodeándolo, pero lo que más resalto, era que tenía 3 diamantes hundidos, Levi tomo la mano de Eren y le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular_

-los tres diamantes, son, pasado, presente y futuro, un te amé, te amo y siempre te amare

-ouh _tras darse un beso, Eren abrió su caja y en su interior, había 2 anillos de alianza, de un oro sumamente brillante, Eren tomo el anillo, que grabado en su interior decía Eren, y se lo coloco a Levi_ este, para mi significa un nuevo comienzo, para los dos

_Juntamos nuestras frentes un momento, para que luego Levi, me colocara el anillo de compromiso, beso mi mano y dejamos ir esos barcos de papel, por desgracia, esa misma noche debemos partir, pues nos esperaban varias actividades al regresar, llegamos al tren, cuando entramos a nuestra habitación, Levi me tomo por los hombros, beso mi nuca y bajo a mi cuello, mi peso lo recargue en su cuerpo, en eso momento, me dijo._

\- ¿cenamos?

-sí, tengo hambre

_La cena fue algo callada, al terminar, nos dirigimos de nuevo a nuestro vagón, Levi me sujeto del rostro, junto frentes conmigo y susurro. _

-te amo

_Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza, que puedo jurar que casi sale de mi pecho._

-también te amo

De inmediato recordé, la primera vez que estuve con Levi, ese nerviosismo, las dudas, el miedo, pero sobre todo, aquella gentileza que uso conmigo, poco a poco me llevo a la cama, los besos subían de intensidad, mientras sus manos desabotonaban la mi camisa, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban mi pantalón, era de noche y la luz de luna se colaba por la ventana de nuestro camarote, apenas podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad, sin embargo era perfecto para la ocasión.

-¿puedo?

-puedes

Sentir el peso de Levi sobre mi cuerpo, me relaja, me hace sentir protegido, pero no solo en lo sexual, sus brazos rodeándome, sus manos tocándome, son de las cosas que he aprendido a disfrutar, hace un año que estamos juntos y el gusto por la intimidad no ha disminuido, lo disfruto, Levi me hace sentir especial, sim embargo, a mitad de nuestro encuentro, me entro una inquietud.

_esa duda, causo que el castaño se tensara un poco, Levi lo noto, se separó y tomo a Eren del rostro _

-¿estás bien?

-s-sí, no es nada

-odio cuando me mientes ¿no te he dado la confianza para decirme que te ocurre?

-no quiero arruinar el momento ahora

_y usando una voz gentil, Levi retiro los cabellos de su pareja, de esa frente sudada_

-creo que es ya tarde _Eren mordió sus labios, retiro la mirada, pero Levi se aseguró de seguirle dando besos en su cuello, en su frente, para que el castaño se sintiera cómodo al hablar_ ¿y bien?

-sé que antes, hubieron otros, tengo miedo de aburrirte

-¿eso es todo?

-no te burles

-no, no es eso, es solo que...creí que te lo hacía con muchas ganas ¿no se nota?

Me sonroje, y me arrepentí de abrir mi boca, pero Levi junto su frente conmigo, me sentí cómodo para hablarle con la verdad, así que lo hice.

-perdona, e-es que, no quiero caer en la monotonía y que te aburras de nuestra vida íntima ¿está mal que piense así?

-oh mi amor, no, no está mal, es normal que te sientas así, a veces creo que te condene a una vida conmigo y te quite la experiencia de vivir

-eso no es verdad

-entonces, si es tu deseo, preparare algo la próxima vez ¿te parece? _el castaño asintió con la cabeza y Levi beso su frente_ ¿te digo un secreto? el día de nuestra noche de bodas, te quería comer entero, pero me contuve, y al tenerte en mis brazos, comprendí que no era buscar solo mi placer, era encontrar el tuyo

Ya no aguante mis lágrimas, pero eran buenas, eran de felicidad, creo que una parte de mí, sigue con miedo, pero ahora se, que puedo decir las cosas como son, porque es lo mejor, el pasado es el pasado, si algo tenemos que trabajar es el presente y esperar lo que venga con valentía, hicimos el amor, dormimos un poco y llegamos a nuestro hogar. A pesar de que vivimos poco tiempo en esta casa, es hermosa y se siente como si hubiera vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero ni bien llegamos, Hanji nos recibió algo alterada.

-ay qué bueno que llegan

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Pregunto Levi

-es el señor Farlan, hablo hace rato, se notaba alterado y pregunto por el Amo Eren o pos usted, pero le dije que no estaban y a mí no me quiso decir nada, colgó de repente, lo llame de nuevo y cuando escucha mi voz cuelga, estaba por ir a verlo, pero tampoco podía dejar la casa sola, ustedes no tenían como entrar

-ya, ya, tranquila

_dijo Levi_

Yo intente correr de nuevo al carruaje, quería irme lo más rápido posible, pero Levi me pidió que me calmara y se apresuró a llamar de nuevo a la casa de Farlan, para nuestro alivio, mantuvo la llamada con Levi, lo vi hacer los ojos grandes y preguntar "¿estás seguro?" "¿dónde está Reiner?" seguido de "vamos para allá".

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunte alterado, Levi me respondió al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo y su cartera.

-Farlan está en labor de parto, Reiner no está y no quiere ir solo al hospital

Sin perder ni un segundo, subimos al carruaje, llegamos a la casa de Farlan y tocamos la puerta con fuerza, la chica que les ayuda abrió con un rosto asustado, y nos dijo.

-Amo Reiner se fue desde anoche y no ha regresado, el Amo Farlan, no se ha querido mover de la cama

Levi, llego rápidamente a la habitación, vio a Farlan y no dudo en cargarlo, llevarlo al carruaje y salir al hospital, me asuste en el camino, pues Farlan con mucho dolor alcanzo a decirnos.

-lamento las molestias

-ay Farlan _Contesto el castaño, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Farlan_ que cosas dices, tranquilo, ya vamos al hospital

No tardamos mucho, llegamos y lo dejamos en manos de los expertos, respiramos aliviados, pero yo...yo estaba molesto.

-va a estar bien

-¿Qué estara haciendo Reiner?...

-de seguro está ocupado, tranquilo, no creo que dejara a su esposo a su suerte

Pero, algo me decía, que no era verdad...

_Eren tenia razón, pues Reiner estaba en la oficina de Mikasa, quien tenía puesto un traje de color azul marino, y tras servirle una taza de café, al hombre vestido de militar, le pregunto_

-¿averiguaste algo? Querido Reiner

-no desde que Eren dejo de hablarles

-¿Por qué motivo? Creí que eran una familia muy feliz

-me sorprendió igual, algo escuche de una mucama, algo de que Eren llego molesto a reclamarles, y que Zeke maldijo el no haber quemado cierto objeto, ni idea

-hmp, habrá que buscar con más ganas

-no he intentado la casa de Zeke

-ahora que lo dices, el anciano de Marley, llego a la casa de mi abuelo hace un par de días, hablaron de algo muy interesante debo decir

-¿Qué cosa?

-oh que tenía la culpa de sus desgracias, y que Carla, era una idiota, no alcance a escuchar el resto

-¿Por qué Marley hablaría así de Carla? Ese anciano la adora

.oh Reiner, Reiner, algo me dice que no buscas bien, el secreto pasa por tus narices y tú ni en cuenta

-¿y tú que sugieres?

-involúcrate, nada ganas con hacerte el sufrido y distante con esa familia, están vulnerables porque su Eren adorado se les fue de sus manos ¿no te gustaría que Eren fuera totalmente libre?

-eso estoy intentando

-yo no puedo entrar a esos terrenos, pero tu si, busca, indaga, pregunta, roba si es necesario, miente para saber la verdad, solo así sabrás que ocultan

_Reiner miro hacia un lado, medito un poco y dijo_

-Zeke tiene un cuarto con llave...

-Ahí está tu respuesta

-¿y tú como te harás cargo de Levi?

-oh amigo mío, eso ya lo solucione

-no sabía que tu planeaste lo anterior

-la gente hace muchas cosas por dinero, mi padre decía "no sabes de lo que eres capaz hasta que te da hambre" ayudara con gusto

-y pensar, que Levi si era inocente

-ouh, no me digas, que ya le tienes lastima por lo que te enteraste

-lo único que lamento, es que no sirviera bien tu plan, porque gracias a eso lo comprometieron con Eren

-nadie es perfecto, créeme, no contaba con que su papi lo llevara al matadero, los dos odiamos el resultado de ese plan, un compromiso, Eren atado a un imbécil y ese imbécil recuperando su herencia

-¿y por qué piensas que ahora si funcionara?

-porque si Eren o Levi son infieles, el contrato se acaba, no habrá quien los salve esta vez

_Reiner medito las cosas, respiro profundo y se estaba retirando_

-espero tengas razón

_pero cuando llego a la puerta, Mikasa lo abrazo por la espalda_

-¿te vas tan pronto? ¿Te espera tu lindo esposo en casa? Jaja

-tal vez

-o tal vez no

_Reiner se dio la vuelta y beso a ese varón, de intensiones negras, mientras ellos se fundían en actos impuros, Levi y Eren, esperaban en la salita del hospital, tomados de la mano, mirando el reloj con impaciencia_

-¿crees que este bien?

-debemos esperar un poco

-ya esperamos 4 horas

-Eren, es un parto, no es fácil

-ay si, habla el experto en partos

-le saldrá un infante de más de 2 kilos por el ano, por lógica no es fácil _Eren miro con cara de susto a Levi y se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo que había hecho_ n-no es como si fuera tan malo

-¡¿no es tan malo?! Si lo que dices es horrible! Olvídalo, no le harás a mi cuerpo eso, mejor adoptamos y ya, experimentamos la paternidad, usando el vientre de alguien mas

-ay cielos...

Pasaron horas y horas, bueno, como unas 10 horas, intentamos localizar a Reiner, pero nada, Isabel nos hizo compañía, igual Hanji estaba ahí, pero no Reiner, de repente un Doctor llego a nuestro lado, y pregunto por los familiares de Farlan, Levi se adelantó un poco, lo tomaron de repente y se lo llevaron, nos extrañamos un poco, así que pregunte.

-d-disculpe ¿está todo bien?

-oh claro que sí, pero ya casi nace y necesitamos al padre para que vea el nacimiento

Casi me carcajeo, al ver el rostro de Levi tan indignado y que además, lo confundieran con el padre, pero no los culpo, Levi se encargó de todo, llego con Farlan en brazos, lo registro, era obvia su preocupación, una preocupación paternal.

-p-pero yo-yo no s-soy

_Eren llego de repente y ayudaba a Levi a ponerse la bata_

-Farlan, necesita apoyo, no lo puedes dejar solo _y en susurros, le dijo_ es de nuestra familia, nuestro hermano, nuestro sobrino, sabemos la verdad, eso nos vuelve responsables

Tras dar un gran suspiro, Levi se fue con los Doctores, a recibir, una nueva vida.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Mac1826: aaw lamento tu dolor, pues, si eso paso, creo que contarte mas es spoiler xD, jajaja, pero, la verdad es dura de tragar, y en poco tiempo sera revelado todo, primero quiero hacer que Eren y Levi, crezcan como personas, para saber afrontar lo que vendra, y lo que viven, podemos perdonar, mas nunca olvidar. espero que esta vez no te confundiera jajaja, pero poco a poco sabremos, que hace ese par, en donde esta, y como es que se fueron hace tanto tiempo y porque deciden dar señales de vida ahora. en cuanto a Armin, quise darle un poco de personalidad combativa xD.

Sumire crazzy Murasaki: tenemos una ganadora jajajaja, si, estan vivos y coleando, muejejejej, Armin esta traumado xD, y eso de la trampilla y el granero, CHAN CHA CHAAAN, es spoiler xD, pero ya nos dimos una idea si leiste el fic, de quien pudo entrar, aunque, poco a poco revelare donde estuvieron ese par, todos estos años, y ahora viven en una casita hermosa, de esos donde yo quiero vivir, aaaw y gracias por noticearme, TwT yo solo espero volver a leer cosas tuyas, y el baboso de fanfiction, luego no me manda correo, que yo sepa te sigo Q.Q y luego no me muestra las actus, yo te quietecito 30000000000 xD gracias por ser mi amiga y por tenerme paciencia, de esa que ya ni mi mamá me tiene jajajaja

Athenea san: lamentablemente, nadie sabe lo que pierde hasta que lo pierde, o en caso de ellos, hasta que le EXPLOTE EN LA CARA, xD lo siento me emocione, jajajaja, gracias por el suport, espero que el resto de la historia sea de tu agrado,


	19. Chapter 19

Sí Acepto

**Capítulo 19**

**Sin arrepentimientos**

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Sumire crazzy Murasaki:

jajajaja tu eres mi musa, ya te dije y por eso lo sabes, y em sip, Reiner no ha tenido cuchi cuchi desde que se caso con Farlan jajaja, bueno no es como si lo tuviera muy seguido aun de soltero jajajaja, y am quisiera que pudieras escribir tus fics diarios, pero la verdad, te entiendo TwT aveces no se puede asjkdhfkjsadhf noooooo y yo que amo como escribes, gracias amiga, yo te quiero 3000 a la decima potencia, jajajaja,

Althea san

gracias por el suport, y la verdad si se avecinan nuevas cosas, cuando suelte la bomba, pero espero que todo salga bien xD aun no lo escribo y suelo cambiar de opinion jajaja gracias

**LEVI**

_De haber sabido que tendría que hacer esto, me hubiera quedado en casa, pero Eren tenía un punto a su favor, es mi familia, además Reiner no estaba ahí para recibir a su hijo. Después de que me puse la bata, entre a la sala de partos, Farlan estaba con un rostro adolorido, se extrañó un poco al verme ahí, pero cuando llegue a su lado, puse una mano en su cabeza, tratando de darle un consuelo._

_Farlan le dedico una sonrisa al pelinegro, no necesitaron palabras para lo que venía, pues se dedicó a pujar y Levi sostuvo su mano, tras un par de minutos, se escuchó un llanto, potente, anunciado su llegada al mundo, Levi se quedó quieto, observando, pues casi de inmediato, colocaron al bebé recién nacido en el pecho de Farlan, para que recibiera ese necesario contacto piel con piel_

_Entonces lo vi, un ser humano tan pequeño, frágil, me hice para atrás un poco, pues si soy honesto, no debería de estar aquí, sin embargo, cuando le cortaron el cordón umbilical y lo envolvieron en una mantita, lo pusieron en mis brazos sin siquiera preguntarme, si deseaba cargarlo._

_pero al tener ese bebé, el mundo de Levi se detuvo, escucho esa respiración tan profunda y ronca, ese calor de recién nacido_

_Me impacto tener en mis brazos, a un ser tan... inocente y recordé, que alguna vez fui como él, a expensas de que las personas a mi alrededor desearan cuidarme, amarme._

_el sentimiento de admiración, cambio a un lúgubre recuerdo, el recuerdo de que su padre lo odio desde mucho antes de nacer, no lo entendía ¿Cómo se puede odiar a un ser que no tiene culpa alguna? _

_¿Cómo?_

_ Por su lado Eren, estaba hablando con Isabel y con Hanji_

\- ¿Dónde estará Reiner? Ya lo intenté localizar, pero no me responde

-hable a casa de su madre, Amo Eren, me dijeron que no está ahí _a lo que Eren, puso un rostro preocupado_ oh no se apure Amo Eren, solo pregunte por su presencia, no avise del nacimiento del pequeño, supongo que, al no pedirle ayuda a ellos, no era requerida su compañía

-te lo agradezco Hanji, aunque me siento algo culpable, digo, mi familia también tiene derecho a estar aquí, aunque si Farlan, no los contacto, uff es mejor no hacer nada

-tiene razón

_Pero Isabel, tenía un rostro preocupado, estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia el suelo, Eren la tomo del hombro y ella sin esperar comento_

-yo, lo vi esta mañana

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

_pregunto Eren_

-no me haga mucho caso, pero lo vi entrando a la oficina de Mikasa, como a las 7 y cuando usted me llamo, no verifique si seguía ahí

-espera ¿Reiner visita a Mikasa?

-lo hace seguido

-p-pero ¿Por qué?

-pensé que usted, estaba enterado

-n-no _Eren puso una cara de susto, su instinto le dijo que eso era malo, aunque no tenía idea del porque debía de preocuparle, estaba por decir algo, pero vio a lo lejos, como Levi salía a paso rápido del hospital _ ¿Levi?

_y sin dudarlo un segundo, salió tras él, Hanji e Isabel se miraron preocupadas, y en ese momento, Isabel comento_

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

_pero la castaña dio un suspiro a la vez contesto_

-es una larga historia

_Eren apresuro el paso, noto como Levi al avanzar, se quitó la bata y la arrojo con furia al suelo, casi choca con algunas personas al recorrer ese pasillo, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y cuando toco su hombro, el pelinegro se giró con violencia, pero al ver quien era, abrazo con fuerza al castaño_

\- ¿Qué tienes? _Levi no dijo nada, oculto su rostro en la clavícula de Eren, la respiración del mayor era profunda, pesada, pausada, poco a poco, el castaño entendió el pesar de su esposo_ ¿quieres hablar de eso?

-sí...

_fueron a una capilla que había en el hospital, era un lugar apartado y tranquilo, ambos estaban sentados en una banca y Eren tomo de la mano al pelinegro y pregunto_

\- ¿te puedo ayudar?

-no sé si puedas, pero ¿recuerdas la bitácora de mi padre? _Eren asintió, así que Levi, continuo con su relato, con la cabeza baja_ ahí decía, que muchas veces intento patear el vientre de mi madre, justo en donde estaba yo, intento matarme, es obvio que me detesto desde el inicio, hoy, tuve a ese niño en los brazos Eren, y no alcanzo a comprender ¿Qué mal le hice? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo?

_Eren dio un gran suspiro, tomo fuerte la mano de Levi y contesto_

-tu padre, desquito su frustración, con alguien inocente, no eras culpable de nada, solo viviste con una persona que no te amo, como para apreciar lo que si eres y aprendiste a ser por tu cuenta

-bueno, creo que si me puedes ayudar

-jeje, ya conozco la historia de tu padre y la tuya, no sabemos si duerme tranquilo por las noches, pero, no eres lo que dijo de ti, no eres un mal hijo o una mala persona, no para aquellos que si te aman

_el rostro de Levi se relajó, se inclinó un poco a su costado, para descansar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño_

-no es solo eso ¿Qué tal si no soy un buen padre?...

_Eren se tensó un poco ante la repentina pregunta_

_Me arrepentí de hacer ese cuestionamiento, pero, necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba saber que pensaba Eren al respecto._

-pues, yo no sabía que serias un buen esposo, hasta que me case contigo, no sabrás que eres un buen padre, hasta que nazcan y tendremos tres hijos

-yo recuerdo que deben ser dos

-no es verdad, además si son tres, tienes más posibilidad de que uno si te quiera jajaja _Levi miro enojado al castaño, el cual solo froto su frente con la de él_ es una broma, perdona, solo diré, que no eres tu padre para cometer sus errores, no te preocupes

-hmp, lo que menos quiero es parecerme a mi padre

-creo que no es solo su recuerdo, el que te perturba, no actúas como él

-bueno, si soy honesto, el hecho de que Reiner no esté aquí me inquieta ¿y si tratan a ese niño como me trataron a mí? Reiner tiene un amor no correspondido, un esposo que no ama y un hijo que no deseaba, justo como mi padre

_Eren pensó las cosas seriamente, suspiro un poco, sujeto el rostro de Levi y le dijo con una sonrisa_

-nos tiene a nosotros

\- ¿y eso en que cambia las cosas?

-en mucho, podemos ser los mejores tíos del mundo para ese bebé, convertirnos en aquella persona que debiste tener de pequeño

-no comprendo

\- ¿no te habría encantado tener a alguien, que diera la cara por ti? ¿Qué le dijera a tu padre, basta?

_Lo pensé un momento, yo de niño, no tuve realmente un abuelo, primo o cualquier familiar que me diera una mano amiga, solo hasta que llego Eren, me di cuenta de que la vida no era como pensaba._

_tras un gran suspiro, Levi recargo su frente con la del castaño_

-ok, tú ganas

-yeeei jejeje

_Regresamos a la sala de estar, nos permitieron ver a Farlan y al niño, pero, todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa._

\- ¿es niña? _pregunto Isabel, asomándose por el hombro de Hanji_ ouh, que bonita es

-juraba que era niño

_dijo Levi apenado, a lo que Eren, tras una sonrisa discreta, tomo a la bebé en brazos_

-ouh jaja, pues ya decía yo que tenías un rostro muy apuesto jeje ¿Cómo te sientes Farlan?

_Pero él no contesto, miraba hacia sus manos, con una cabeza baja y los ojos entrecerrados, tras insistir en una respuesta, nos miró con una sonrisa melancólica._

-bien, se parece a su padre ¿verdad?

-sí _contesto Eren, mirando hacia la niña, quien poseía un cabello rubio, tan claro como los rayos del sol_ es verdad _de repente el rostro de Eren cambio, pues miro hacia Levi, con una sonrisa picarona_ amor ¿la sostienes? Voy al baño

-q-que la cargue mejor Isabel

_Pero ella se negó_

-yo ya la cargué, Señor Levi

_Sin derecho a réplica, Eren la entrego en mis brazos, se fue de ahí junto a Hanji e Isabel, me dejaron de nuevo cargando a esta niña, no sabía que hacer exactamente, así que solo me senté junto a Farlan, lo mire, parecía estar sumergido en su propio mundo, no ponía atención hacia la niña, de repente se recargo en su almohada y cerró los ojos, le decidí preguntar antes de que se quedara dormido._

\- ¿estás bien?

-no lo sé...

_Se durmió casi de inmediato, sostuve un rato a mi sobrina, estaba sumamente tranquila, pensar que algún día yo cargare a mis hijos, me pone nervioso, ya me di cuenta, que todavía no estoy listo para esta responsabilidad, el que un ser dependa totalmente de mí y de mi juicio._

_mientras Eren, estaba cruzando el pasillo con Isabel y con Hanji, el castaño anuncio una visita al sanitario y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, de inmediato la pelirroja comento_

-tengo que buscar un teléfono

-puede pedir prestado el que está en la recepción

-gracias

_la pelirroja corrió, pidió de favor el teléfono, y una vez en sus manos, marco a un número, del otro lado de la línea, Mikasa acomodaba su corbata, peino un poco su cabello hacia atrás, mientras Reiner abotonaba su camisa, su teléfono sonó, Mikasa descolgó la línea y pregunto_

\- ¿Qué demonios quieren?

-señor Mikasa _Mikasa se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Isabel, pero se sorprendió aún más al escuchar sus siguientes palabras_ necesito hablar con el Señor Reiner, si no le es molesto _hubo un silencio, Isabel después de un rato, insistió_ es urgente, Farlan, su esposo, está en el hospital, ya nació su hijo

_el pelinegro de inmediato endureció la voz y amenazo a la pelirroja_

-si dices una palabra de esto te juro que te voy a

_pero ella interrumpió_

-usted no me intimida, nunca le he tenido miedo y mucho menos respeto, así que escuche bien, dígale a Reiner que su hijo ya nació y que se encuentra en el hospital del Centro, o le juro que armare un escándalo del cual, se arrepentirá de haberme amenazado

-hmp, eres una mascota muy valiente

-y usted un intento de hombre o mujer muy ingenuo, yo no seré quien lo destruya, usted atara esa soga a su cuello, pedazo de basura

_Isabel colgó de inmediato el teléfono, impidiendo que Mikasa pudiera responder, dejando a ese hombre con una mueca de rabia y colera, respiro profundo y se dirigió hacia Reiner_

-al parecer, me dijo una hiena carroñera, que tu hijo ya nació _tras decirle donde estaba, Reiner, de inmediato se fue, Mikasa miro hacia el teléfono y levanto la bocina, marco un número y tras escuchar que levantaron la bocina_ hola preciosa, ¿me aceptarías un trago?

_Estaba moviéndome un poco hacia delante y atrás, me sorprendió el hacer ese movimiento, supongo que es un reflejo, de repente, ella se movió, un poco desesperada, tras arrullarla un poco más y tratar de cubrir su cuerpo con la manta, logro sostener uno de mis dedos, toda su mano...logro aprisionar mi pulgar derecho, se aferró fuerte y no me soltó._

_Levi se acercó, beso la frente de la pequeña_

-todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

_Se escucho que abrieron la puerta, Reiner entro con una respiración agitada, miro toda la habitación y su mirada se topó primero con Farlan, pero se nota que poco le importo pues sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los míos, pude ver como su rostro se llenó de rabia, al ver a quien tenía en mis brazos, se acercó amenazante y grito._

\- ¡entrégame a mi hijo!

_Deje que la tomara, pues lo que menos querida es que la niña saliera herida, pero eso causo que de inmediato se soltara a llorar, Eren entro detrás de Reiner y se colocó a un lado de mí, preguntándome._

\- ¿estás bien?

-sí, tranquilo

_Reiner con su hija en brazos me miro, al tiempo que gruñía_

-lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido

_Levi estaba por irse, pero Eren lo detuvo y le reclamo a Reiner_

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

-sabes que me ocurre, llego a recepción preguntando por mi hijo y me dicen que no era posible, porque el padre estaba con él, ja, Imagínate mi sorpresa y rabia

_Eren respiro profundamente, frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, o cielos, ya sé lo que viene_

\- ¡¿y tú donde demonios estabas? ¡Llevamos horas buscándote y nada! Farlan nos llamó porque somos su familia y aunque no te guste, también somos la tuya y la de tu hija!

\- ¿Qué? _Reiner miro a la bebé y aunque esta lloraba, la miro con algo de desprecio_ ¿es una niña?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? _pregunto Eren, con un nudo en su garganta_ Dímelo

_Pero no hubo respuesta, Reiner le entrego a la niña a Eren y se dio la vuelta, no lo entendíamos, solo se fue, Farlan, para nuestra sorpresa estaba despierto, Eren sostenía a la niña y esperamos una respuesta._

-hace un par de semanas _comenzó Farlan, con una voz ronca y cansada_ Reiner se comenzó a quejar, dijo que esperaba un varón, que las niñas engañaban, manipulaban y obtenían todo fácil, que no esperaba que su heredero, fuera alguien que se ganara las cosas con solo sonreír _mientras Farlan hablaba, Eren abrió los ojos, parecía asustado y Levi lo noto_ que solo con un poco de esfuerzo, y carisma, obtuviera todo lo que deseara, con tan solo lloriquear, no sé porque lo dice

_Eren se dio la vuelta, me miro y lo hizo con angustia, lo invite a salir, fue ahí cuando me dijo._

-son las mismas palabras de Mikasa

\- ¿Qué?

-Mikasa me odia por esos motivos

-pero tú no eres mujer

-ya lo sé, es solo que, bueno, dijo que yo tenía esas mismas características y que por eso no me soportaba, Levi te lo juro, esas palabras, ya las había escuchado antes, además me entere de algo

_Me conto que Isabel, había visto a Reiner en las oficinas del Banco, yo nunca me percate de ello, pero ahora que lo pienso, a Mikasa lo he tratado con menos frecuencia, sin embargo, sus miradas, parecen más confiadas, como si planeara algo entre manos._

\- ¿crees que ellos?

-no lo sé

_Nos miramos un rato, Eren me abrazo y tras un suspiro, le dije_

-pues, podemos hacer algo, pero mi idea no te va a gustar

_al otro lado de Londres, Carla estaba en la casa de Zeke, sentada en la sala con un libro en sus manos, el cual no se tomó la molestia de leer, solo de hojear un poco las paginas, tras un suspiro, bajo el libro y lo coloco en sus piernas, a tiempo de que Zeke entraba y le extendía una taza con té y se sentaba junto a ella_

-gracias

_dijo ella_

-sé que está de más, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?

-como una pésima y horrible madre

-Eren, entenderá algún día, ya veras

\- ¿entender? ¿Qué debe entender?

-que su padre merecía ser feliz

\- ¿a costa de la libertad de sus hijos?

_Zeke, retiro la mirada, se rasco un poco la cabeza y respondió_

-ciertamente no

-ay, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué haría Grisha, si supiera que está pasando ahora?

-ni idea, pero eso no me deja dormir por la noche

-eres un mentiroso, si roncas peor que un oso

-ajajaja, es un decir querida, no es que no me angustie, pero ciertamente no ayuda el darle tantas vueltas, Eren se casó con un hombre que no amo ciertamente, pero, si me preguntas, se sacó la lotería, pues tiene a su lado a un hombre, que decidió cambiar, que decidió abrir su corazón con aquella persona que apenas y llego a conocer y eso, Eren lo acepte o no, te lo debe a ti, porque lo educaste con un temple de hierro.

-ay, envidio tu entusiasmo

-de nada sirve que ambos nos lamentemos _Zeke tomo de la mano a Carla y la beso_ mejor resolvamos

_estaban por besarse, pero escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas y vieron entrar a la ama de llaves de Zeke, aquella mujer de avanzada edad dijo con poco aliento_

-el Conde Eren, esta al teléfono

_Carla y Zeke se levantaron a la bocina más cercana, pero ella tenía miedo de levantar la bocina, así que miro a Zeke, quien, al contestar, lo hizo de una manera alegre y como si nada pasara_

-oh Eren, que alegría saber de ti

_pero el castaño respondió de una manera tajante_

-la hija de Reiner y Farlan ya nació, está en el hospital central de Londres, pero ocurrió algo que no es de mi agrado, si recuerdas a Mikasa Ackerman, sabes que ese hombre es de cuidado, sospecho de él y de lo que pueda estar tramando, así que te pido de favor, que me ayudes a investigarlo, es por el bien de la niña

_sin decir más, colgó el teléfono, Zeke apenas procesaba lo que escucho, cuando le comento a Carla lo siguiente_

-creo que... necesito ver a mi padre

\- ¿Qué te dijo? Espera ¿Qué? Marley en este momento, también nos odia

-ya lo sé, pero ocurrió algo que de seguro lo hará cambiar de parecer

_en casa de Marley, el anciano tenia de visita a Lenny, quien tenía una copa de vino en la mano_

\- ¿entonces están bien?

_pregunto Marley_

-mejor de lo que imagine en un inicio, Levi y Eren no lo saben, pero están en boca de la alta sociedad

\- ¿motivos?

-bueno, creo que tu mejor que nadie debe de saberlo, un matrimonio arreglado que no lo parece, siempre da de que hablar

_Marley suavizo su mirada, pero la mantuvo en el suelo_

-todo esto se habría evitado, sin tan solo le hubiera hecho caso

\- ¿a tu esposo?

-si

-pues, Eren en paz descanse, una vez me dijo que sabrías solucionar las cosas

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-semanas antes de morir, mando llamarme

_Marley, alzo la mirada sorprendido, para luego cambiarla a una de molestia_

\- ¿se seguían viendo?

-no, pero...cuando él me mandó llamar y me entere de su enfermedad, yo sabía... que era la última oportunidad que tenía para verlo, de decirle adiós, de pedir su perdón, entre nuestra última conversación, saliste tú, y me dijo que confiaba en ti, para que todo se arreglara _Lenny, se levantó, tomo su abrigo y antes de salir _ no lo decepciones

_al salir Lenny, se topó con Zeke, el rubio endureció la mirada y pregunto tajante_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-creo que soy más bienvenido que tú, querido Zeke

-ay si tu mira _el anciano frente a él solo dio una sonrisa de lado como respuesta, cosa que no le agrado a Zeke_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-nada realmente, con permiso

_pero antes de irse, Zeke pregunto_

\- ¿a qué vino tu comentario de la otra vez? ¿a qué te referías con que pudiste ser mi padre?

_Lenny, detuvo su paso, giro su cuerpo hacia el rubio y con una gran serenidad en su rostro contesto_

-fue el calor del momento, pero eso, debe respondértelo quien si lo es

_sin decir más se fue, Zeke se cruzó de brazos, molesto y resentido, pero aun así entro a la casa de su padre, quien, al verlo, le arrojo un florero para después gritar_

\- ¡largo de mi casa!

-ay me lleva ¡casi me das!

-esa era la intención

-mira, ya sé que me odias, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo que sucedió hoy

-me importa una mierda

-creo que no dirás lo mismo, cuando te diga quien me llamo

_tras explicarle un poco a Marley, el anciano endureció la mirada_

\- ¿ese fenómeno que se viste de mujer?

-ese mismo, Eren sospecha algo, no muy bueno

-hmp, veré que puedo hacer

_mientras con Levi y Eren_

_Nosotros seguíamos en el hospital, tras dar de alta a Farlan, decidimos llevarlo a nuestro hogar, no queríamos dejarlo solo, Eren estaba fascinado con la idea de que pasara un tiempo con nosotros, a mí, bueno, si soy honesto, me preocupa._

_dos días después _

_Eren salía de la escuela, se despidió de Connie y de Armin, mientras Annie lo acompañaba a su carruaje_

-gracias por llevarme a casa

_dijo la rubia_

-ah no es nada, queda de paso al centro y ahí está el Banco, de mi esposo

-aw hasta los ojitos te brillan ¿Qué tal va todo?

-pues, ya sabes mi historia y lo que apenas sucedió, tengo miedo

-no te aflijas, lo que ha de pasar, pasara, pero si quieres un consejo, no escuches a los demás, si no has escuchado a Levi primero

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-porque Eren, date cuenta, vives con un hombre que tuvo un pasado oscuro, que no lo ha alcanzado, perdóname si te digo esto, pero dudo que quienes lo odian se queden de brazos cruzados, no creas lo que vean tus ojos, lo que escuchen tus oídos, no sin antes comprobarlo una, y otra y otra vez, escucha a Levi primero, y luego a los demás

_esas palabras acompañaron a Eren el resto del día, llego con Levi y al saludarlo, se aferró un poco a el_

_Note algo de angustia en ese abrazo, así que pregunte_

\- ¿todo bien?

-sí, todo bien

_Llegamos a nuestro hogar, pero al abrir la puerta, escuchamos el llanto de la niña, y el lamento de Farlan, corrimos lo más que pudimos y vimos, que Farlan estaba en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza, mientras que Hanji al parecer tomaba a la niña del suelo, Eren se acercó de inmediato a donde estaba Farlan, llorando y gritando "lo lamento", mientras yo le preguntaba a Hanji que había ocurrido, de manera nerviosa me respondió._

-l-le estaba dando pecho, y ...y de repente la tiro al suelo

_Todo paso tan rápido, llame al Doctor, vino y nos dio alivio saber que la niña solo estaba asustada y que gracias, a que el cuarto estaba alfombrado, no paso a mayores, Eren recostó a Farlan y le acaricio la cabeza, me acerque y Eren me dijo._

-creo que Farlan no está bien, me dijo que fue un accidente, pero Hanji me dijo que lo vio tirarla a propósito, lamento decir, que le creo a Hanji

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

-no tengo idea, Reiner no me responde las llamadas, los padres de Farlan, dicen que el problema es de su esposo, ni siquiera preguntaron por la niña

_Pensé las cosas, salí de la habitación, y me dispuse a cambiar las cosas, llegué a donde estaba Hanji con la niña y al entrar._

_Levi se acercó, Hanji le entrego a la niña y Levi se fue a su cama, se sentó en ella y con la niña en brazos, se dirigió a la castaña_

\- ¿Qué sabes de Reiner?

-nada

\- ¿de mi suegra?

-tampoco han dado respuesta

_Suspire, molesto, cansado, angustiado, mire a esa infanta y me di cuenta de algo triste, ella no tiene nombre._

_Levi, quien ya tenía un rostro molesto, se levantó de la cama, le dio la niña a Hanji, se dirigió a su teléfono y cuando le contestaron, dijo con una rabia contenida_

-con mi abogado

_Reiner, por su lado, estaba en un bar, de repente una mano le sujeto el hombro y se colocó a un lado de él_

\- ¿Por qué tan solo?

_al voltear, era Mikasa quien ahí se encontraba, mirándolo con picardía, vestido con un traje sastre color negro y camisa blanca, abierta a medio pecho_

-lárgate

-ouh, ahora ya no me conoces, típico

-lo que paso, solo fue para satisfacer algo que no me da mi supuesto esposo, no somos nada

-ya se, ya sé, pero aun así eres mi socio ¿Qué no?

-hmp, aun así, largo, no estoy de humor

-te tengo buenas nuevas, ya encontré la forma para conseguir lo que sea, que esconda la Condesa Carla en su casa, ya que tú no eres de gran ayuda por lo que veo

-no he tenido tiempo

-pues se te está acabando, haces algo o créeme que yo meteré mis manos en esto

-no es necesario invadir su propiedad a la fuerza, me dieron esto _Reiner saco de su saco un juego de llaves _ son de casa de mi madrina, no las uso por respeto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda entrar

\- ¿de la Condesa Carla?

-sí, y si algo esconde, es ahí donde quiza lo guarde, la mansión en donde se celebró la boda de Eren y de ese perro infeliz

-interesante _Mikasa intento tomar las llaves, pero Reiner las retiro de su alcance_ ouh ¿todavía no confías en mí?

-no, lo que sea que está ahí, tengo derecho a verlo primero

-está bien, pero más vale que sea pronto, mi contacto vendrá y necesito preparar terreno

-si, como sea

-hmp ¿Cómo esta tu hija?

-esa bastarda, ni siquiera sé dónde está, ni tampoco el imbécil de su padre

-si te interesa, están en casa de Levi

\- ¿Qué?

-oh si, mira que no perdió el tiempo, te quito al amor de tu vida, y ahora te quita a tu hija

_Reiner se levantó, Mikasa al verlo salir se apresuró a seguirlo, así ambos llegaron a la casa de Eren, pero obviamente, Mikasa se quedó en el carruaje, mirando todo con malicia y una sonrisa diabólica_

_Tocaron a la puerta con una gran fuerza, Hanji me miro y le dije que preguntara, pero que no abriera y al hacerlo, se escuchó un rugido._

-¡Levi, maldito bastardo abre la puerta!

_Me acerque a la puerta y le conteste._

-estas invadiendo propiedad privada, te sugiero que te retires

\- ¡dame a esa niña!

-ni siquiera te dignaste a ponerle un nombre, lleva un par de días aquí y hasta ahora me reclamas su presencia, aquí no tienes nada que buscar ¡lárgate o llamare a la policía!

-! ¿con quién demonios crees que hablas? ¡Soy más que cualquiera de esas mierdas, abre la maldita puerta!

-no

\- ¡yo soy su padre, abre!

_entonces, Levi pensó esas palabras "padre", ¿Reiner lo era? ¿Kenny lo fue? _

_así que le dije..._

-no, si no te dignaste en ser su padre desde el día que nació, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-sabrás de mi Levi

-y tú sabrás de mi abogado, escucha fuerte y claro, desde el día de hoy, he puesto una demanda por la guardia y custodia de tu hija, tengo afuera testigos que darán fe y legalidad, de todo lo que pase ahora, incluyendo este comportamiento tan penoso, afuera de las puertas de mi casa, así que adelante, derriba la puerta, te invito a que lo hagas

_Se detuvo, al parecer, se calmo_

_y Levi abrió, Reiner estaba ahí, mirándolo con desprecio_

\- ¿estas jugando?

-no, no lo estoy, también solicite tu divorcio

\- ¿con que derecho? Eres un bastardo

-en tus condiciones actuales, no creo que ganes la custodia, la niña tendrá un hogar, atención médica, una familia que la ame y le dedique tiempo

-no puedes hacer eso

-puedo y lo hare, por el bien de ella

-tu eres un maldito violador, un criminal bueno para nada, hijo de

_pero Levi lo interrumpió_

-mi madre no te debe nada, y que yo sepa, ya pagué por mis crímenes y la ley no puede juzgarme dos veces por el mismo delito, así que, para la sociedad, soy un hombre reformado con una vida honorable, con un hogar respetable, un trabajo digno y un esposo maravilloso, el cual, sin duda, apoyara mi decisión ¿Qué le darás a tu hija? '¿un hogar con dos personas que no se aman? ¿un padre que tampoco la quiere?

_Reiner miro a Levi, al parecer, esas últimas palabras, pesaron en su corazón_

-y-yo no...

-no le hagas esto, te recuerdo, que nosotros, no tuvimos a una persona que hablara en nuestro nombre, que nos defendiera y que estuviera dispuesta a lo que sea, para ponernos a salvo, pero tu hija, tu hija tiene a un hombre dispuesto a darle un hogar, un hogar feliz, entiendo que has pasado por mucho, pero no la condenes, a una vida como la mía _ Reiner miro a Levi, por primera vez, no con odio, era un rostro confundido_ o como la que tuviste

_Se calmo, me miro y pregunto_

\- ¿p-puedo verla?

-esta dormida

\- ¿y Farlan?

-no quiere verte, escucha, tal vez me odies, no te culpo, pero si nuestra amistad del pasado, significo algo para ti, te prometo cuidar a tu hija y a Farlan, dejar esa demanda de lado y el día en que todo se calme, puedes venir a verla, y llevártela, porque se honesto ¿qué le puedes ofrecer ahora?

_Nos miramos un rato, se dio la vuelta y se fue, subió a un carruaje y lo perdí de vista, al cerrar la puerta de mi hogar, Eren estaba detrás de mí, me abrazo tan fuerte, que dolió un poco, se separó de mí, tomo mi rostro en sus manos, para decirme._

-que orgulloso estoy de ti

-te lo debo a ti

_pero en el carruaje, Mikasa miro a Reiner con molestia_

-eres un estúpido

-se honesto ¿Levi no violo a esa muchacha verdad? _Mikasa sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada, a lo que Reiner insistió_ ¿verdad? Todo fue obra tuya...

-si ya lo sabes, está por demás preguntar ¿y que harás al respecto eh? ¿soldadito?

-nada, no ayudare a Levi en nada, pero tampoco lo pienso perjudicar _el carruaje se detuvo, Reiner miro a Mikasa y le dijo_ vete

_Mikasa no dijo nada, estaba por bajar del carruaje, pero dijo algo para el rubio_

-ay tan sentimental, bueno, no es como si perdiera algo, sabes, la pase bien _Mikasa se acercó de forma seductora, recorrió las manos por el cuerpo de Reiner para decirle_ será en otra ocasión entonces, Au revoir _al bajar del carruaje, el pelinegro se apresuró a desaparecer, pero una vez a solas, inspecciono su mano, y ahí estaban, el juego de llaves que anteriormente le había mostrado Reiner_ que estúpido, aaargh que asco me dio tocar a ese imbécil, ahora, sigamos con el plan, pero como todos los buenos planes, toma tiempo, dejare que ames un poquito más a ese niño idiota y luego Levi, te juro que te arrepentirás por quitarme, lo que por derecho era mío, maldito bastardo

_mientras, Eren estaba hablando con Farlan, que recién había despertado_

\- ¿Qué paso?

-s-se me resbalo

-Farlan _dijo Eren con un tono molesto_ eso no es lo que vimos

Como lo haría un niño al ser descubierto por hacer alguna travesura, Farlan comenzó a llorar, y a gritarnos.

\- ¡ya me cansé, yo no quería esto, yo no quería casarme o tener a esa niña! Yo no ...

Lo dejamos solo, sin hacer más preguntas.

_mientras con Reiner, este miraba una copa de licor vacía, suspiraba molesto, de repente se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta, los intento ignorar, pero no pudo cuando estos se volvieron insistentes, molesto abrió la puerta, preguntando con molestia_

\- ¿Qué demonios quieren? _al ver al hombre que tocaba la puerta, se quedó helado, no pudo articular palabra, solo algunos balbuceos_ am es...

\- ¿puedo pasar? _Reiner se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a nadie menos que a Marley, el anciano entro, pero no avanzo mucho, pues se colocó enfrente de Reiner_ ¿Dónde está tu hija? _Reiner no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada_ ¿y tu esposo? _al no obtener respuesta, Marley suspiro y hablo con un aire paternal_ así que es cierto, te seré honesto, Levi tiene razón, por el momento tu hija esta mejor con ellos

-eso es lo que más me molesta...

-sé que es difícil, pero aun así no alcanzo a comprender, porque lo permitiste

_hubo un silencio largo, Reiner se fue a su sala, se dejó caer en el sofá de una pieza y mirando al suelo respondió_

-porque, Levi tiene razón, se cómo su padre lo trato, no se necesita ser un genio para notar que ese hombre lo odiaba, que...hacia todo lo posible para hacer su vida miserable, te soy honesto, tengo miedo de convertirme en ese...ese hombre

_Marley dio un gran suspiro, se acercó a Reiner para decirle_

-pues, en eso no te equivocas, los hombres con rencor, lastiman a quienes aman, aun si no es su intención, si no superas todo tu enojo, me temo que seguirá ocurriendo

-es fácil decirlo

-tengo una propuesta para ti, quiza te ayude

_Eren estaba paseando con sus perros, estaban en el parque, Hanji lo seguía con la bebé en brazos_

-ay que linda noche, aunque, algo inusual debo decir amo Eren

-pues, mi familia ira a la casa, aun no deseo verlos

-comprendo, pero sabe, creo que esta niña necesita conocer a su familia, eso no es algo que usted deba evitar

-ya lo sé, intento ser maduro, pero no puedo, me fastidia saber que mis parientes son una bola de mentirosos

-eso sin duda

_Eren regresaba a su hogar, cuando un carruaje de detuvo en su puerta, su madre estaba bajando, el verse, ella intento acercarse, pero Eren dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Carla entristeció su mirada e hizo lo mismo, se retiró para darle espacio a Eren, el castaño entro con prisa, sin siquiera saludar a su madre o a Zeke, quien se quedó al final fue Hanji_

-hola. Hanji querida

-buenas noches Condesa

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien, Almirante Zeke

-hola Hanji

-adelante, necesitan conocer a alguien

_al entrar, Hanji les entrego en brazos a la niña, Carla sonrió de oreja a oreja_

-ouh mira, que hermosa

-cabello rubio, piel clara ¿me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos?

-espero que herede los de su abuelo _Carla se tragó sus palabras_ y-yo no, bueno _y miro nerviosa a su alrededor, Zeke puso una cara de preocupación en cuanto Eren, se presentó y los miro con rencor_ hijo

-bueno, es lógico ¿no? No debería sorprenderte, seria lindo que alguien heredera este color tan codiciado por la familia, verde esmeralda

-Eren, hijo

-con mi nombre basta, Señora Jaeger, si están aquí es porque la niña no debe involucrarse con mi rencor, son invitados de ella, no los míos

_Eren se dio la vuelta, mientras Carla retenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos_

-tranquila querida

-no, tiene razón, Zeke, Eren tiene razón

Cuando llegue a la sala, Eren me paso de largo para subir a nuestra recamara, estaba con sus ojos húmedos y al mirar con atención, supe el motivo, al acercarme, el primero en saludarme fue Zeke.

\- ¿Cómo han estado?

-muy bien, es una niña tranquila

-lo que hiciste por ella, fue muy valiente

-Eren, tuvo mucho que ver, en fin ¿a qué debo el honor?

-ouh pues, _contento Carla_ pasamos a saludar a la pequeña y bueno...esperamos a Marley

\- ¿a Marley?

-mi padre, tiene una propuesta para Farlan

_Me quede intrigado, esperamos y esperamos, hasta que se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla, Marley entro junto con Reiner, obviamente me alarme, pues no sabía que tramaban, Reiner se acercó un poco a la niña, pero retrocedió un poco, cuando escucho pasos, Farlan llego a la sala, sosteniendo el brazo de Eren, Reiner por su lado, parecía avergonzado, entonces el anciano hablo, a la vez que me entrego en las manos de Carla, un folder de color arena._

-tú y Zeke, son los tutores legales de la niña, hasta que la vida de Reiner y de Farlan, tome el curso correcto, Reiner se ira por un tiempo a servir al ejército de su majestad, mientras que Farlan recibe ayuda profesional, será internado a un excelente hospital, para atender cualquier mal que le aqueje

-entiendo, para nosotros, será un honor

_Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Eren protesto._

-la niña, se puede quedar aquí y, además, Farlan no está enfermo

\- ¿eso crees? _pregunto Marley_ tiro a la niña al suelo

-eso no es

_Pero Marley alzo la voz_

-esto es serio, está a tiempo de recibir ayuda y Reiner necesita priorizar su vida, no obligare a nadie, a hacer algo que no desee así que te preguntare Farlan ¿quieres ayuda?

_Farlan tenía los ojos llorosos, miro a su costado y vio a su hija, al hacerlo sus lágrimas salieron y asintió con la cabeza_

-la necesito, snig no, no siento nada al verla snig ¿Por qué no siento nada? Se supone que es mi hija...y no...no quiero, no quiero estar cerca de ella...

-muy bien _Marley extendió su mano hacia el joven, quien sin dudarlo la tomo, Eren intento protestar, pero Levi llego a su lado y lo detuvo_ es por su bien

_Los vimos irse, Eren respiro profundamente y me miro con angustia, yo solo pude sostener su mano, miramos a Reiner, y este cauteloso, se acercó a Carla, para sostener a su hija, mirarla por un rato, darle un beso en la frente, a la vez que le susurraba algo, al terminar, se acercó a nosotros y la extendió hacia los brazos de Eren, quien la tomo con mucho cariño, se miraron, todo estaba bien hasta que Reiner comento._

-y pensar, que esta niña, pudo ser nuestra

-Reiner

_el castaño negó con la cabeza, pero el rubio insistió_

-la vida que pudimos tener, pero siempre algo lo interrumpió, alguien _Reiner miro a Eren, con lágrimas en los ojos y pregunto_ ¿me amaste alguna vez? ¿si no hubiera estado Levi, te habrías ido conmigo?

_Eren se quebró, era como si en vez de una pregunta, le hubieran mostrado a un fantasma, no sabía que responder, Carla se llevó sus manos a la boca, se acercó y dijo con una voz ronca_

-Reiner, necesitas saber

_Pero Zeke, la detuvo, le sostuvo sus hombros con fuerza, y le dijo que "no" con su cabeza, Eren con una voz en lamentos respondió_

-créeme que, con el tiempo, nos habríamos arrepentido, de todo...

-no lo sabes

-lamentablemente, si lo sé, y sé que, si no superas esto, seguirás herido, herirás a Farlan y a tu hija, los quieras o no, son tu familia ahora, te has vuelto un hombre que no reconozco, el Reiner de antes...no era así

_Eren me dio a la niña, para poder irse de ahí, Reiner y yo nos miramos un rato, sin decir nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerré mis ojos al escuchar un lamento, el lamento de mi esposo, le entregué la niña a Hanji, para ir con Eren._

_Carla, respiraba pesado, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, miro a Zeke, quien también tenía un nudo en su garganta, la mujer comento_

-debimos decirle la verdad

-no en este momento

\- ¡¿entonces cuando es el momento?! ¿hasta que cometa una locura? Zeke, esto es enfermizo

-es una cruz que todos cargamos, hasta que sea el momento

-quiza ese momento jamás llegue

-ojalá...

_Llegue a la habitación, Eren estaba sentado en la cama, clamando de dolor, al verme se aferró a mí y dijo._

-a veces me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado si yo me hubiera ido con él?

-no paso, él hubiera no existe, solo sirve para torturarnos por las decisiones que no decidimos afrontar o en tu caso, situaciones penosas que no sucedieron, no fuiste con Reiner y él no tiene idea de la verdad, así que... solo debes ser paciente

-pues... lo que dices es verdad, aunque también, yo quería que la niña se quedara con nosotros, me había acostumbrado a esa idea

-bueno, supongo que la visitaremos seguido

_Tras besar su frente, fuimos de nuevo a la sala, miramos a Carla y a Zeke con la niña en brazos, Eren no dudo en acercarse para cargar a la bebé y despedirse, en eso Carla comento._

-se la situación en la que estamos, no pido tu perdón Eren, pero que no sea un impedimento, para convivir con Margaret _tanto Levi como Eren, miraron a Carla confundidos_ ouh, jeje, es su nombre, Reiner me lo dijo antes de irse

-Margaret, creo que me gusta más Maggie _Eren le dio un beso en la frente a Maggie y se la regreso a su madre_ ha sido un día largo, mañana nos veremos

_Y simplemente se fue, entiendo aun su rencor, su dolor, igualmente me despedí de mi sobrina y de mi suegra, quien se alejó en su carruaje._

_y en el carruaje, Carla y Zeke conversaban_

-eso, salió bien a mi parecer

-no lo sé Zeke, un niño debe crecer con sus padres, bueno, no con padres lastimados, ellos solo lastimarían a Maggie, al menos intentaran sanarse y después serán padres, muchas veces no ocurre eso

\- ¿Por qué esta familia soluciona todos sus problemas alejándose?

-ajajaja, ni yo se la respuesta a eso querida, pero supongo que darse un tiempo, es necesario

_Al día siguiente yo tenía que irme al trabajo, noté a Eren pensativo, así que antes de irme le dije._

-salgo temprano, paso por ti a la escuela

-me gusta la idea ¿salimos a comer?

-lo que gustes, además si quieres, podemos ver a Maggie a casa de tu madre

_Vi a Eren fruncir el ceño, así que era algo que necesitaba aclarar antes de irme, pero antes de que le preguntara, el me dio la respuesta_

\- ¿sabes que significa Margaret?

-Perla en griego

-y Margarita en latín, como las flores, cuando éramos niños, Reiner me regalaba esas flores...

-yo se la historia de ambos, pero no te tortures, todo saldrá bien

_tras darse un beso, Levi se fue, Eren se quedó en la puerta, mirando su partida, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero escucho como alguien aclaraba su voz y al voltear, noto a un hombre conocido, era Lenny, el castaño se sorprendió al principio, pero luego lo recibió con una sonrisa_

-ouh, Señor Lenny, buen día

-buen día ¿puedo pasar?

-adelante

_Mientras, Reiner estaba haciendo una maleta, Marley estaba a un lado suyo, mirándolo con serenidad, una vez termino de empacar, salieron de la casa, subieron a un carruaje, en el cual se encontraba Farlan, su camino era incomodo, silencioso, hasta que Marley aclaro su garganta y comento_

-debo saber, si existe esperanza de mejorar, no lo quise decir enfrente de todos, pero...si quieren, pueden separarse, mi abogado hará todo rápido, pónganse de acuerdo para ver a su hija y todo terminara en buenos términos, si es lo que desean

_Farlan bajo la mirada, e hizo una mueca de dolor, Reiner lo noto, y recordó las palabras de Eren_

_"si no superas esto, seguirás herido, herirás a Farlan y a tu hija, los quieras o no, son tu familia ahora, te has vuelto un hombre que no reconozco, el Reiner de antes...no era así "_

_Y tenía razón, el siempre deseo tener una familia, para amarla, que fuera suya, la tenía pero, su amor por Eren lo volvió ciego a la verdad, Eren era feliz, amaba a Levi, quien demostró, ser mejor de lo que realmente se dijo, además, recordó lo que Mikasa había planeado, el culpar a Levi de un crimen que no cometió, ahora esa verdad pesaba, pues...se dio cuenta, de que no apoyo a su amigo, que le dio la espalda, sin dudar un segundo, que perdió mucho a causa de una mentira.

¿y si Eren y Marley tienen razón? ¿es tiempo de superar todo? _

-y-yo _dijo Reiner_ lo lamento Farlan, lamento todo lo que te hice _el nombrado alzo la mirada sorprendido, Marley, por su lado, tenía curiosidad por las palabras que saldrían de su boca_ ese día de la fiesta, si me pareciste interesante, lo admito, pero no pensé que tenía que llegar más lejos, mi sorpresa fue...que estuvieras preñado, tenía esperanza de recuperar a Eren, así que me moleste, porque casarme contigo, significaba renunciar a él, y seré honesto, yo aun lo amo

-pero Eren no a ti, no como te gustaría

_respondió Marley, sin embargo, Reiner contesto, con mucha calma

-es porque, Eren se enamoró, a veces pienso, que, si yo no me hubiera empeñado en que Levi se pudriera tras una celda, nada de esto habría pasado, no se hubieran casado

-cierto _dijo el anciano_ fuiste muy estúpido al llamar a Grisha, se apiado de ese muchacho y mira las consecuencias, pero te diré una cosa, es lo mejor para todos, yo al igual que tú, he visto como se miran Eren y Levi y créeme cuando te digo, que no existe marcha atrás a ese sentimiento

\- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Eren? _ambos rubios miraron a Farlan, que tenía un rostro tranquilo y atento, ante aquella conversación_ ¿puedo saber?

_Reiner respiro nervioso al principio, pero después, conto su historia_

-cuando éramos niños, siempre cuido de mí, fue mi primer amigo, al enfermar, no se separaba de mi lado, hasta que me sintiera mejor, de niño era su...héroe, llenaría páginas enteras, al decirte cuanto lo ame y cuanto hizo por mí, pero llego Levi a su vida y bueno, ya conoces el resto

-ellos, no se amaron de un día para otro _dijo Farlan_ trabajaron en ello, superaron sus miedos, sus angustias, el tiempo que los he visto juntos, pude notar que todo lo que hacen es para hacer feliz al otro, sin sacrificar su identidad, como son realmente, eso no hicimos nosotros

_El camino después de eso volvió a ser callado, Farlan miraba hacia la ventana, mientras que Marley leía un periódico, Reiner por su lado contemplo a Farlan, hasta que el carruaje se detuvo, de repente Marley hablo sin bajar su periódico_

-bueno, supongo que tuvieron tiempo de pensar las cosas, Farlan, si bajas aquí, te espera en esta clínica uno de los mejores psicólogos del país, si no _en ese momento, Marley bajo su periódico, para verlo a los ojos_ puedo ayudarte a tener una nueva vida, el tiempo que creas necesario, puedes hablar con Reiner y ponerse de acuerdo para ver a su hija, si eso deseas

_Farlan miro hacia Marley, después a la ventana, respiro profundo, soltó todo su aire y respondió_

-no debería estar aquí, debería estar con mi hija, amándola, pero... pero no siento nada, solo culpa, porque sé que está mal no amarla, así que, le agradezco por todo, pero creo que aquí me bajo.

_Marley sonrió ligeramente, bajo del carruaje para ayudar a Farlan, en ese momento Reiner, tomo la mano de Farlan para decirle_

-Perdóname, por todo

-ya lo hice

-en cuanto a la niña...

-esta mejor con tu familia, yo solo quiero sanar para amarla, para ser ese padre que se merece, después veremos eso

_Farlan estaba por bajar del carruaje, pero Reiner sostuvo su mano_

\- ¿puedo, venir a verte?

-por supuesto

-e-escucha, yo... de niño quería una familia, pero ahora que la tengo, n-no y-yo...

_Farlan apretó la mano del rubio, para decirle_

-has lo que tengas que hacer

_mientras con Eren, el castaño estaba sirviéndole una taza de té a Lenny, quien al recibirla dio las gracias_

-a Levi tampoco le gusta el azúcar en su té, solo la miel de abeja

-que atrocidad, dañar el aroma y sabor de una buena infusión con azúcar

-jeje, son más parecidos de lo que pensé

-no le digas eso o se molestara, créeme

-jajaja no es que sea grosero, pero ¿a qué debo su visita?

-oh nada realmente, solo conversar como es ya nuestra costumbre

-usted cree que no lo noto, he visto como me mira, sé que no es como una intensión impropia, sin embargo, se reconocer la nostalgia en los ojos

_Lenny casi tira su taza de té, Eren sonrió un poco y el anciano frente a él, solo aclaro su voz _

-bueno, no tengo nada que decir al respecto

\- ¿seguro? usted me dijo que me contaría más detalles de la vida de mi abuelo Eren, tengo curiosidad ¿puede?

-de poder puedo, pero... no creo que sea propio

\- ¿tan malo fue?

_Lenny relajo su rostro, a la vez que sonreía_

-no, de hecho, no lo fue... conocer a tu abuelo, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo tenía 4 años, cuando lo conocí, fuimos amigos desde ese momento, al cumplir 17 años, mi padre dijo que debía sentar cabeza, y vaya que sabía quién sería el indicado, fue una grata sorpresa que aceptara mi proposición, nos amábamos, desde ya hacía mucho, era un joven impetuoso, grosero hasta cierto punto, tenaz, inteligente, amaba cada aspecto de él

\- ¿si hablamos de mi abuelo Eren?

-claro que si

-pero ustedes...entonces ustedes, si tuvieron que ver...

-tu abuelo fue mi pareja, antes de que conociera a Marley

_mientras Eren no creía lo que escuchaba, Reiner estaba junto a Marley, ambos callados, hasta que Reiner suspiro, Marley sostuvo su hombro_

-puedes reparar el daño, estas a tiempo

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Qué?

-tu esposo y tú, al igual que Levi y Eren supieron llevar su matrimonio, a pesar de ser arreglado

-no fue sencillo, todos admiran el resultado, pero nadie se pregunta que trabajo se tuvo que hacer para lograrlo

\- ¿puedes contarme?... quiza me ayude...

_Marley recargo todo su peso en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos y miro al techo del carruaje_

-yo tenía como 19 años, mi padre decidió que debía casarme, a pesar de tener un excelente historial militar, no era suficiente si no tenía a quien pasar mi apellido, así que arreglaron todo, con un joven alemán de excelente familia.

_Con Eren_

-a pesar de que estábamos ya comprometidos, su familia no dudo en cancelar todos nuestros planes

-p-pero, pero ¿Por qué? _Eren tenía un rostro indignado ante tales declaraciones_ ustedes se amaban y se iban a casar ¿Por qué separarlos?

-bueno, el pretendiente era tu abuelo, Marley, ya te imaginaras que mi familia poco pudo hacer ante el apellido Jaeger, más si la petición de mano era respaldada por la Reina en persona, quien, en ese entonces, era sumamente hermosa, la familia de tu abuelo Eren, no lo dudo ni un momento

-pero ustedes _Eren puso una cara de dolor al ver a Lenny_ ustedes, se amaban ¿Por qué dejarse ir?

-porque si no lo hacíamos, la corona nos hubiera tachado de traidores, vivir separados o morir juntos, yo no quería eso para tu abuelo, quería que viviera, sin embargo...

_Con Reiner_

\- ¿Qué? ¿amenazaste a la familia del abuelo Eren para casarte con él?

-que quede claro que yo no los amenace, fue mi padre y la Reina, yo ni siquiera lo había visto en persona, e ignoraba esa situación, sucedieron muchas cosas

_Con Eren_

-n-no lo sabía...

-Marley tampoco, pero en ese entonces, Eren y yo... éramos tan cercanos, tan íntimos, me acosté con el antes de que se fuera con Marley, lo sentimos, como la última cosa que podíamos hacer _Eren tenía un rostro de dolor, Lenny al verlo, sonrió y dijo_ no te sientas mal, Eren como ya sabes, amo a Marley como nunca amo a nadie, aunque te cueste creerlo

_Con Reiner_

\- ¿ósea que te fue infiel?

_Marley frunció el ceño, ante tal declaración_

-lo que pasara antes de mí, no tendría por qué reclamarlo, bueno, si le reclame en ese entonces, pero eso solo causo que me distanciara

_muchos años antes_

MARLEY

_Llevaba meses de casado, en ese entonces me enteré de que sería padre, Eren y yo, nos llevábamos bien, o más bien nos tolerábamos, siendo honesto, me toleraba, fui criado por soldados, la palabra ternura no estaba en mi vocabulario, sin embargo yo al verlo todos los días, se movía algo en mi corazón, le pedí guía a mi abuela, quien en ese entonces era una mujer muy sensata, daba los mejores consejos y lo que me dijo, era que estaba embelesado con Eren, quiza enamorado, digo si era atractivo, vaya que sí, pero... su carácter, Dios era imposible tratarlo cuando estaba de mal humor._

_Marley recién entraba a su hogar, en ese entonces, era muy joven, cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, luciendo un traje militar planchado, bien afeitado y un porte apuesto y elegante, le entrego su abrigo a un mayordomo de mediana edad, quien le dijo_

-el Amo Eren está en la sala, decidió comer junto al fuego

-entiendo, trae mi plato también

-enseguida

_Llegué a la sala y lo vi, con ese abultado vientre de 6 meses de embarazo, leyendo el periódico en lo que se metía una uva a la boca, sé que me escucho llegar, pero ni siquiera me volteo a ver para decirme_

-pensé que vendrías hasta la noche

-bueno, lo hubiera hecho si no supiera, que te estas saltado tu consulta con el doctor

-no me la salte nada _El joven bajo su periódico, Marley se topó con unos ojos verde esmeralda sumamente molestos, este joven era de una tez pálida, con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta el cuello_ es a las 5 y son las 3:30, tengo tiempo, que te importa

-tienes a mi hijo ahí, así que si me importa y que yo sepa era a las 2 de la tarde

-la cambie, odio salir a esa hora, demasiado calor

-Eren

-Marley

_el castaño se levantó, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, el rubio se acarició el puente de la nariz, respiro profundo, sacudió la cabeza y siguió al castaño_

\- ¿ahora que te hice?

-nada

-Eren, no quiero pelear

-pues yo sí, solo me dejas salir cuando voy al doctor

-estas embarazado

-pero no enfermo, así que o me dejas salir, o voy a estar así toda la semana, tu dime

-ay... de acuerdo ¿A dónde quieres ir?

_después de sonreír, el castaño se acercó a Marley y lo tomo del brazo_

-escuche que abrieron una cafetería por aquí cerca

-es doctor dijo que nada de cafeína

-ay se nota que sabes escuchar, quiero un helado de lima, señor aguafiestas

_Fuimos a la cafetería, y mientras Eren comía su helado, yo pensaba las cosas que me estaban sucediendo, el casarme, ser padre, llevar mi carrera militar, todo eso demandaba tiempo, demandaba atención, presentía que no podía hacer una cosa sin arruinar la otra, esos pensamientos me invadían, no me daba cuenta, de que Eren era diferente a mí, pues, tenía costumbres que no comprendía._

_Una vez me abrazo por la espalda, se recargo ahí, pero me retire, sé que se molestó, porque estuvo evitándome por varios días, la verdad ya no sabía cómo disculparme, pero luego ocurrió, algo que jamás espere. Me invitaron a una fiesta, así que, Eren debía acompañarme, claro que no estaba del todo feliz, pero la idea de salir de su rutina le agrado, sin embargo, cuando estábamos por salir._

_Eren estaba tratándose de poner el saco, pero al tratar de estirar el brazo para colocarse la otra manga, era una tarea difícil_

-ay lo que me faltaba, maldito pedazo de tela hijo de _pero antes de terminar de maldecir, Marley se acercó, para auxiliarlo con la prenda, el castaño lo miro de reojo_ gracias

\- ¿ya puedo hablar contigo?

-eso hacemos, señor obviedad

-ay mira, sé que nos casamos hace poco

-sigue con lo obvio...

-y q-que últimamente no nos estamos llevando del todo bien

-al parecer te gusta decir las cosas que son

\- ¡si ya se obvias! _tras respirar profundamente, Marley se dio la vuelta y sacudió un poco la cabeza, para murmurar_ tranquilo, tranquilo, paciencia

-jaja, bueno, creo que lo dejo hasta ahí por hoy

_Me di la vuelta para verlo, tenía una sonrisa totalmente llena de satisfacción, obvio si me moleste, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que le gusta hacerme enojar._

-eso no es... ay olvídalo

-mira Marley, existen cosas que obviamente nos costaran trabajo resolver, pero, te agradezco la paciencia, de verdad, aunque en otras cosas eres un dolor de cabeza

-aun así, creo que me guardas rencor por algo, no detecto que es

-no es nada _Eren se acercó al rubio y le acomodo la corbata_ si no sabes el pecado, no eres culpable

_Esas palabras me dejaron pensando, fuimos a la fiesta, todo bien, Eren parecía divertirse, hasta que..._

_en ese entonces, Lenny Ackerman, no era para nada diferente a su nieto Levi, solo que el solía sonreír mucho más, y al ver a Eren entre los invitados, esa sonrisa se volvió radiante, se acercó con mucha confianza, pero el castaño al verlo, abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, se inténtenlo alejar, pero Lenny lo tomo de la mano_

-oye, que gusto verte

-Lenny, yo... será mejor que te vayas

-solo quería saludar porque _ pero Lenny puso una cara de asombro al ver el vientre de Eren_ e-estas

-sí, lo estoy

-pero, no hace mucho que te casaste

-no debo darte explicaciones de mi vida íntima, si me disculpas _Eren se dio la vuelta, obviamente el pelinegro lo siguió, insistiendo en hablar, el castaño intento perderlo, pero ya era tarde para evadirlo, así que llegaron a un jardín, Eren se dio la vuelta y le reclamo_ ya deja de seguirme

-solo quiero saber que estas bien, saber que te tratan bien

-Lenny, quedamos en ya no vernos, los dos sabemos que pasaría si nos ven juntos

_Pero en ese entonces, no contaban en que los seguiría, me escondí detrás de un árbol y escuche lo que se decían._

\- ¡¿y qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué me dé la vuelta y que finja que nada de lo nuestro paso? Te arrebataron de mi vida, nos arrebataron todo

-tú me dijiste, que me decías adiós por mi bien ¿ahora te arrepientes? Yo hubiera afrontado todo, pero fuiste tú el que lo termino

-es que no puedo _Lenny se acercó y tomo en sus brazos al castaño_ al verte, no me pude contener, lo lamento

-Lenny, yo te amo, pero nuestra historia tuvo un

_No lo deje que terminara, simplemente me aparecí, reclame, el calor de la conversación llego a revelaciones que no fueron de mi agrado, el enterarme que Eren y Lenny, estuvieron juntos íntimamente, para mí era una sorpresa, una amarga sorpresa, nos fuimos de la fiesta, los gritos aumentaron y se me olvido de que Eren estaba preñado, pues el calor de mi furia, apago mi cordura. Eso basto para lastimarlo, lo sujete fuerte del brazo._

-eres una ramera, la peor de las prostitutas

\- ¡no me hables así y suéltame!

\- ¡te hablo, como debería de haberte hablado hace mucho tiempo!

\- ¡No me quería casar contigo, tu maldita familia, junto con la Reina, me arrebataron de los brazos del hombre que amo, con el que debí casarme, no tienes derecho a decirme ramera, por entregarme al único hombre que si deseé! _Marley puso una cara de incrédulo, así que Eren siguió hablando con mucha seguridad_ diré algo que ya sabes, nos casaron por conveniencia, este matrimonio es porque tu familia, quería de aliado al hombre que distribuye armas a la mitad del continente, a la Reina le agrado, así que llegaron a las puertas de mi casa, diciéndome lo que debía de hacer, yo, yo me iba a casar por amor _la voz del castaño, se estaba volviendo un lamento, sus ojos eran cristalinos, pero su mirada, aún era altiva_ y créeme que si te odie sin conocerte, pero al vernos, y ver tu cara de idiota, supe que... en tus ojos no había maldad, comprobé que no sabias lo que tu familia había hecho conmigo y me acerque a ti, quería llevarme bien contigo, quería que nuestro hijo, creciera en un lugar feliz, pero eres un muro tan difícil de escalar, tan frio, tan poco amoroso, yo no quiero vivir así. Nadie debería.

_Solté su brazo y se fue, duramos un par de semanas sin hablarnos, eso me dio tiempo de pensar, yo crecí en un ambiente en donde mis padres se preocuparon más en darme disciplina en lugar de afecto, y bueno, no es como si no me amaran, lo hacían a su manera, pero aquella manera, no era lo que Eren deseaba, así que me costaba trabajo ser diferente, en cuanto a su relación con Lenny, yo no sabía que se estaban por casar, que él ya amaba a alguien, me acerque y le dije_

-Eren, necesitamos hablar

-lo sé, pensé en el divorcio, pero mi hijo merece tener el apellido de su padre, pero te advierto, que en cuanto mi hijo nazca, me iré de aquí

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta, así pasaron los meses, meses en los cuales, yo no sabía qué hacer, fui requerido ante la corona, así que mientras estaba en servicio, hable con un compañero, quien me conto que los días eran largos para regresar con su esposa, me atreví a ser indiscreto, pues quería saber cómo era su matrimonio, para mi sorpresa, me conto que igualmente era difícil llevar su vida amorosa, pues la rutina a veces ganaba la batalla, así que de vez en cuando, al regresar de sus misiones de guerra, se alejaban de todo, de los hijos, del hogar, y pasaban tiempo juntos, fue ahí que entendí lo que Eren pedía, quería a un hombre que le dedicara tiempo, besos, caricias, el hecho de que fuera mi esposo no garantizaba nada._

_Al regresar, entre a mi hogar con un ramo de girasoles en la mano, sabía que eran sus favoritos, pero Eren simplemente me ignoro y se dio la vuelta, al igual que en las guerras, yo sabía que esto solo era perder la batalla, así que todos los días sin falta, le traía un presente, flores, dulces, peluches, un día le traje un gato de color gris, Eren abrió los ojos grandes y soltó una risa._

-jajaja ¿Cuántos regalos me piensas dar?

-los que sean necesarios, para convencerte de no irte

_Su rostro mostro sorpresa y lo vi sonreír, vaya que extrañaba esa sonrisa_

-aun no logras convencerme

-pues, lo seguiré intentando

_Ahora era yo quien le daba muestras de afecto, un día lo abrace por la espalda, bese su cuello, me despedía de el a la hora de dormir, a la hora de irme al trabajo, entendí que debía transformarme en alguien digno de él, pero no era porque me obligara o algo parecido, era porque yo quería hacerlo para no perderlo, lo entendió, porque un día se acercó a mí y recargo su cabeza en mi antebrazo, y me dijo._

-me gustan los helados y los perfumes

-lo tendré en mente

-sabes, podemos ir por alguno

_Por fin pude acercarme, días pasaron y me atreví a preguntarle_

\- ¿irías con Lenny si pudieras?

-si pudiera, lo haría, pero no puedo, no debo, no tuve un final feliz con Lenny, en ocasiones la vida te pone pruebas tan difíciles, tengo en fe, en que todo lo malo que me paso, sea una bendición, que, con los años, piense que fue lo mejor que me pudiera haber ocurrido y tomar ese mismo camino

_Admire ese pensar, la manera de ver la vida, comencé a saber que lo que sentía, era amor, amor de verdad, no me cambio, me hizo ser mejor persona, por mi decisión, porque sabía que eso nos haría felices a ambos, pasaron los días y nació nuestro primer hijo, Zeke, eran tan pequeño, tan inocente, daría la vida por mi país, por la Reina, pero todo eso se podría ir al carajo, si me dieran a escoger entre mi familia y el deber, se lo dije a Eren y el solo sonrió. No sabía que se pondría a prueba ese pensar._

_Semanas después, mientras dormíamos, escuche ruidos en mi hogar, levante a Eren y le dije que no hiciera ruido, que fuera por Zeke, cuando menos lo pensé, había hombres intentando asesinarnos, fue a causa de mi última misión, derrocar a un Duque que abusaba de su posición, quiso tomar venganza contra mi familia._

_Marley uno a uno, derroto a quien invadía su hogar, le dijo a Eren que corriera con su hijo, el castaño así lo hizo, pero se detenía para voltear a ver si Marley los seguía, llegaron a la calle, y cuando creían que todo estaba bien, no lo estaba. Un hombre a la distancia, disparo, Marley se dio cuenta que esa bala no iría para él, sino para su familia, sin pensarlo, se puso en medio, a pesar del dolor, logro sacar su arma y disparar también, dando un tiro certero en la cabeza_

_No recuerdo nada después de eso, solo desperté en el hospital, alguien sostenía mi mano, y al abrir los ojos, lo vi, Eren estaba ahí, sosteniendo mi mano, con la cabeza en plegaria, y cuando me moví, alzo su mirada y nos vimos a los ojos, debido a la oscuridad, eran dorados, eran hermosos, se llenaros de lágrimas y me abrazo._

-gracias al cielo estas bien, despertaste... ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan idiota? Te pudieron haber matado

-valía la pena si estabas a salvo

\- ¿Por qué?

-porque te amo

_Todo cambio a partir de ese momento, no me correspondió de inmediato, llevo tiempo, llevo esfuerzo, casi tres años, para que Eren llegara a la habitación, me tomara de la mano, me besara y dijera._

-también te amo, gracias por esperar, te diré algo, quiza Lenny fue mi primer amor, pero tú, tú eres el hombre de mi vida y no cambiaría nada de lo que ocurrió, ahora sé que me llevaría a ti, a ser feliz

_en el tiempo actual, Marley miraba a Reiner, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos ante la historia, pues sabia como terminaba, con Eren muriendo por una terrible enfermedad, pero, aun así, con una despedida envidiable_

-no sabía que tuvieron que pasar, por tanto

-jamás dejas de aprender, jamás dejas de tratar de salvar tu relación, solo si amas, lo harás sabiendo que valdrá la pena, tu no amas a Farlan y el tampoco a ti, pero si te esfuerzas, quiza todo cambie

\- ¿está bien que me vaya ahora?

-no puedes extrañar algo si lo tienes, necesitas apreciarlo

_llegaron a su destino, había un tren, Reiner bajo su maleta y miro a su alrededor_

\- ¿y si no lo logro?

-al menos lo intentaste, eso es mejor que nada

-gracias por la historia

-gracias por escuchar

_hubo un silencio, se miraron y Reiner no se esperó, que aquel hombre estirara su mano para sobar su mejilla y decirle con una voz cortada_

-lamento no poder hacer más ahora

-no haga eso, usted y su esposo, desde que era niño y estaba en ese orfanato, fueron buenos conmigo, y cuando me trajeron a su familia, fui yo quien no se dio cuenta, de esas atenciones, lo único que lamento, es no haberme despedido de... De...

-mi esposo te amaba _ Marley sintió un dolor en el pecho, la advertencia que hace años no quiso escuchar, se presentaba, lo hizo por proteger a su familia, pero al final, solo la hizo sufrir, revivió el tener a ese niño recién nacido en sus brazos, sin pensarlo, se acercó y lo abrazo_ l-lo siento, de verdad lo siento

_Reiner sintió las lágrimas de Marley, atravesando su ropa, él no sabía el porqué, pero se unió a ese llanto, era como si, su corazón se emocionara al escuchar esas palabras, no entendía, pero lo apreciaba.

Mientras, Eren también derramaba lágrimas, pues él conocía la versión de su abuelo, pero no la de Lenny, quien se acercó y lo tomo del hombro_

-tranquilo

-lo siento mucho

-tú no tienes que sentirlo, además, si te cuento esto es porque me enteré de que ocurrió con Reiner, te diere una cosa, fui yo quien no lo supero, fui yo quien no le quiso decir adiós, antes de que Eren falleciera, lo vi, me logre despedir

LENNY

_Los años no fueron benevolentes conmigo, después de perder a Eren, me concentre en mi trabajo, a los pocos meses de nuestra separación, logre verlo, solo deseaba verlo, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que, estaba embarazado, me indigno un poco, porque... paso tan rápido, al igual que esa conversación, intente llamarlo, pero no logre nada, pasaron los meses, años y al fin lo vi, llevando de la mano a un niño de cabello dorado, sonriendo, me acerque y para mi alivio, me sonrió._

-hola, Lenny

-h-hola ¿tu hijo?

-Zeke, saluda a un buen amigo mío, Lenny Ackerman

-buenas tardes

-hola pequeño

_Lo vi, era parecido a su padre, aunque ese encanto, sin duda era heredado por Eren_

\- ¿Cómo has estado Lenny? _pregunto el castaño_ ¿todo bien?

-am s-sí, recién, también me case, me obligaron, ya sabes cómo es esto

-jeje si lo sé ¿y tu hermano?

-él está bien, también su esposa tendrá un bebé

-oh que linda noticia

-si... te ves bien

-me siento bien, un gusto saludarte, pero debemos irnos

-espera, yo me preguntaba, si podríamos tomar un café o algo

_Eren me miro, sonrió y le dijo a su hijo_

-ve a comprarte un helado cariño _tras darle un par de monedas a su hijo, el niño salió corriendo, el castaño se acercó a Lenny, lo tomo del hombro y le dijo_ escúchame, lo que viví contigo, fue hermoso, pero ahora mi familia es lo que ocurre en este momento, amo a Marley, se ganó a pulso ese amor

\- ¿ósea que ya me olvidaste?

-olvidarte, jamás lo haría, solo que mi vida siguió, la tuya debería seguir sin mi

\- ¿tan pronto me superaste?

-Lenny, las cosas no ocurrieron como pensábamos, pero en este punto de mi vida, no me arrepiento, decide ser feliz

_Simplemente se fue, yo pensé lo que dijo, eran pocas la veces que lograba verlo, y al hacerlo, note que era pleno, así pasaron los años, y ocurrió lo que sabemos, Grisha y Kenny se involucraron, mi hermano por decirle todo a la corona, estaba por revelar un secreto que le costaría la vida no solo a Marley, a Eren, a sus hijos, tome mi decisión, mi hermano murió, porque yo aun quería proteger esa sonrisa, esa vida que Eren si pudo tener, Marley me vio y solo dijo._

-gracias

_Comprendí que era un buen hombre, a partir de ese día, lo trate, porque todos sabemos que el dinero y el poder, se llevan bien, dejamos esa diferencia de lado, pero yo jamás me acercaba a Eren, porque yo sabía que no podría resistirme a tocar su mano, sus labios, Marley me debía un favor, así que me lo cobre, de una manera no muy sana, el junto con su milicia, arraso con un par de Bancos que me hacían competencia, dejando al Banco de mi familia con todo el poder._

_Era una buena sociedad, así pasaron los años, de lejos vi como Eren vivía su vida, yo tuve a mis hijos, a mi nieto, pero aun miraba hacia donde él se encontraba, pero un día, me enteré de su enfermedad, lo estaba consumiendo y poco a poco, nos abandonaba, aun así, lo vi siempre sonreír. Un día, Marley tuvo que irse por un par de días, así que... recibí una carta._

_Eren estaba en la chimenea, envuelto en una manta y leyendo un libro, tenía una sonrisa cálida, en eso, Zeke se acercó y le entrego una taza con té_

\- ¿quieres una almohada?

-así estoy bien querido ¿Dónde está Jean?

-durmiendo ¿quieres que te lo traiga?

-déjalo descansar, después puede pasar un tiempo con su abuelo

\- ¿tienes hambre?

-si de hecho sí, pero espero no ofender a la cocinera, quiero algo de ese restaurante que apenas abrieron

-tus deseos son ordenes, iré por ella en persona

_una vez Zeke se fue, Eren comenzó a toser, fue largo y doloroso, una vez termino, escucho que tocaron a la puerta, estaba solo, se levantó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lenny, el castaño sonrió, lo invito a pasar y una vez sentados cara a cara, Eren le dijo_

-me da gusto que vinieras _Lenny no dijo nada, sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza, pero Eren le sonrió para decirle_ todos cruzamos esa puerta Lenny, es mi turno, por eso te llame, quería despedirme y agradecerte lo que hiciste, sé que no debías, pero aun así salvaste a mi familia

-no lo hice por ellos y lo sabes

-Lenny ¿sigues en el pasado? ¿pensando en lo que no tuvimos?

-yo a diferencia de ti, no encontré otro amor, pero no te culpo, fui yo quien lo decidió así, Marley es un gran hombre, ahora sé porque... porque lo amas, quiza en otra vida

-una en donde Marley no exista, quería agradecerte por todo, antes de irme

_Esas palabras me dolieron, pero las entendía, nos sonreímos, me levante y me pensaba ir, pero de repente lo escuche, esa tos seca, tan dolorosa, rogando por respirar, me asuste y me coloque a su lado, cuando todo paso, aun así, sonreía_

-Eren...

-no tengo miedo a morir, solo a dejar a mi familia sola, a dejar a Reiner solo, sin poderle explicar lo que ocurrió, pero sé que Marley sabrá que hacer, aunque sigue teniendo un mal genio jeje y Lenny, lamento mucho que no superaras lo que sucedió, lamento que tuvieras que hacer ese sacrificio por mí, y yo. Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo

_Hacía muchos años no sentía su calor, era un lujo tenerlo en mis brazos_

-ellos sabrán cuidarse y yo sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, me amaste en su tiempo y eso es suficiente, vete en paz, solo, solo tengo una petición ¿te podría besar por última vez?...

_Al principio parecía molesto, pero al verme, no sé qué pensó, suavizo su mirada, me tomo del rostro y dijo._

-escucha, yo no

_Pero lo interrumpí_

-tengo una pregunta

-dime

-si pudieras viajar al pasado ¿aun te casarías con Marley?

-lo haría, ahora se que ese camino me llevaría a donde pertenezco, _Lenny entristeció la mirada, pero el castaño termino diciendo_ pero si lo piensas, eso también me daría la oportunidad de conocerte de nuevo y eso, me hace feliz saberlo

_Fue sorpresa, que me diera un beso breve, pero lo sentí como el primero que nos dimos de jóvenes, lo ayude a ponerse cómodo en su silla, me miro y sonrió._

-adiós Eren

-adiós, Lenny...

_en el tiempo actual, Eren miro a Lenny con mucho dolor, con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro_

-Reiner, no ha superado muchas cosas, porque yo

_Pero Lenny lo interrumpió_

-por eso te cuento esto, no es tu culpa, cada uno de nosotros, decidió quedarse en el pasado, Grisha y Kenny, si hubieran aceptado lo que tenían, habrían evitado tanto dolor, si Reiner no supera que no lo ames, perderá aquello que ya tiene, pero cada una de esas decisiones, buenas o malas, nos hizo quienes somos, no te garantizo que Levi y tú se unieran, pero contesta, ahora que sabes que todo eso lo guio hacia ti ¿cambiarias algo?

_Eren no dijo nada por un rato, se limpió las lágrimas y respondió_

-no, no lo haría

_en la noche, Levi regreso, se sorprendió ver a Lenny aun con Eren, ambos conversaban de una manera muy alegre, al escuchar los pasos del pelinegro, el castaño se levantó, lo saludo con un beso y Levi aprovecho para decir_

\- ¿de qué me perdí?

-de nada realmente, tu abuelo se quedará para cenar

-oh... bueno...

_Para mí era extraño ver a Eren tan cariñoso con mi abuelo, después de la cena, el anciano amenazo con regresar, antes de partir me dijo._

-tienes mucha suerte

_Y simplemente se fue, en la noche, Eren se acercó a mí, me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo._

-te amo

-también te amo, pero ¿puedo saber que paso hoy?

_Solo sonrió, me conto lo que Lenny le había contado, para mí fue una sorpresa y Eren, Eren se veía muy feliz, más calmado y dijo algo que me sorprendió._

-sabes, estaba pensando, que debo hablar con mi madre, dejar todo ese dolor atrás

-supongamos que vemos a nuestros padres ¿Qué les dirás?

-no puedo responder a eso, quiza nunca los volvamos a ver y si es así, no lo sé, me concentro en las personas que, a pesar de todo, están ahí para mi

_Al día siguiente, fuimos de visita, la madre de Eren sin duda abrió los ojos, cuando Eren se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, ambos lloraron y Zeke se unió a ese abrazo, de la nada también llego Jean y se les unió, los mire con una sonrisa, no me espere, que Zeke y Carla estiraran su mano hacia mí, Eren y Jean sonrieron y con algo de dudas me integre a ese abrazo familiar, quiza mi padre no me amo, pero lo único bueno que hizo por su hijo, fue conseguirle esposo._

_Abrazamos a Margaret, quien tiene suerte de que muchas personas la amen, me imagine a mis propios hijos, no sé qué me depare el futuro, pero si es con Eren, sé que saldrá todo bien._

_pero lo que nadie sabía, es que Mikasa estaba en un bar, vestido con un traje negro, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, de repente vio a lo lejos a una muchacha, se apresuró para acercarse y decir_

-hola Petra

_la joven se dio la vuelta, miro a Mikasa con una sonrisa y se abrazaron, Petra tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando dijo_

-sabía que me llamarías un día de estos, lamento si tarde, estaba fuera de la ciudad

-oh querida, yo jamás deje de preocuparme por ti, todos los días era una tortura, año tras año

-bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

_Mikasa miro a Petra, la tomo de la mano y le dijo_

-en mucho, pero no nos quedemos aquí, vamos _dándole el brazo como todo un caballero, Mikasa condujo a la joven hacia la barra_ sabes, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo

-te escucho

\- ¿te acuerdas de Levi?

-cómo olvidarlo, espero que lograras tu cometido _Mikasa de repente frunció el ceño, tomo su copa de vino y apretó el cristal con sus manos_ ouh ya veo... ¿Qué ocurrió? después de lo que planeaste, pensé que estaría en la cárcel de por vida

-el bastardo, tuvo mucha suerte ¿conoces a los Jaeger?

\- ¿Quién no? Son de las familias mas poderosas de Inglaterra ¿Por qué?

-porque Levi se termino casando con uno de ellos

\- ¿Qué?... espera ¿Levi esta casado?

-desde hace un año, el perro aun conserva sus derechos como heredero, mientras le sea fiel a ese joven

-espera, espera ¿Levi siendo fiel? ¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estaba?

-oh querida, necesitas saber muchas cosas, la noche es joven

_platicaron por horas, Petra al final de la conversación, tenia las manos frotando su frente_

-no creería nada de lo que escuche, si no me lo hubieras dicho tu

-pues me halaga la confianza, pero ahora entenderás porque necesito tu ayuda

\- ¿y que podría hacer yo?

-querida te quitas crédito, tú eres de las mejores estafadoras, ladronas y hermosas mujeres del país,

-no lo niego, pero Levi me debe odiar, en cuanto me vea lo único que hará es alejarse de mí, y si dices que Levi de verdad va en serio con ese joven ¿crees que yo tenga impacto en su vida?

-oh claro que si _Mikasa saco de su saco, el juego de llaves que le había quitado a Reiner_ claro que si jeje

_Mientras, Eren estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo como siempre lo hacia antes de dormir, sus perros estaban recostados a sus pies, mientras Levi paseaba por la habitación, sin camisa y lavándose los dientes, después de hacer un par de gárgaras y escupir en el lavabo del baño de su habitación, se acerco a la ventana y cerro la cortina_

-sabes, mañana después de que vayas a la escuela, deberíamos salir, pasar el rato con Maggie, podríamos ir al Kengsinton Gardens

\- ¿Qué no vive el Duque de Cambridge ahí?

-ah sí, ese pesado, de todos modos el parque es público, que se joda

-ajaja, me agrada la idea, pero mañana es sábado no voy a la escuela

-más a mi favor

_Me recosté a su lado, nos miramos un rato y terminamos abrazándonos, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, Eren recorría sus dedos en mi pecho._

-sabes, algo me inquieta, no se que es realmente

-tranquilo, todo va a estar bien

_ ¿pero lo estaría? _


	20. Chapter 20

Sí Acepto

Capítulo 20

La esperanza

Los personajes son de ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sensei, este es fanfiction, de fans para fans, apoyen al original.

EREN:

_Han pasado unas semanas, Halloween de nuevo esta cerca, después de hacer las compras de los dulces, me surgió la idea de pasar por Levi y ver qué tipo de disfraces usaremos, cuando llegue a su oficina, platicamos un poco al respecto y quedamos en que lo esperaría solo media hora, después de darle un beso, me fui de su oficina, estaba por salir también del Banco, cuando por accidente, golpee mi hombro con una señorita._

-oh disculpe

-no hay cuidado encanto

_La miré, y era muy bonita, una mujer joven, con una de tez blanca y contextura delgada, una nariz pequeña y respingada, ojos grandes y sus cejas bastante finas, su cabello pelirrojo claro y sus ojos de tonalidad ámbar, caminaba con suma elegancia hacia el interior del Banco, llevaba un vestido color rosa, que resaltaba todo su cuerpo._

_aquella mujer paso directamente a las oficinas, varios del personal la miraron y susurraban, hasta que se detuvo junto a un escritorio, la mujer que lo ocupaba ya no era Isabel, pues ella hacia un tiempo ya no era la secretaria de Levi, la chica que se encontraba, no sabía quién era al momento de que pregunto_

\- ¿se encuentra el Duque?

-oh ¿el Señor Levi Ackerman?

-sí, por el pregunte, querida

\- ¿tiene cita?

-soy una vieja amiga

-una amiga sin cita previa

-solo dígale que Petra Ral, está aquí

-mire al único que puedo dejar pasar, es al esposo del Señor Ackerman y a la Señorita Magnolia, de lo contrario me metería en un lio, además está por salir, si gusta le podría agendar, solo necesito su asunto y la hora _Petra solo frunció el ceño, paso de largo a la secretaria, para pasar a la oficina_ ¡oiga, no puede!

_pero era tarde, Petra había entrado, Levi alzo la cabeza, pues estaba terminando un reporte y la miro, ella con una sonrisa, él, la miro neutral_

-hola, Levi ¿Cuánto tiempo?

_Levi no contesto el saludo, regreso su vista a su trabajo y pregunto a la secretaria que persiguió a Petra_

-Alma ¿liberaste mi agenda?

-s-si Señor, lo hice

-gracias, avísale a Isabel que voy a salir

-como ordene

-puedes retirarte

-sí señor

_la secretaria se retiró, y Petra insistió_

-no creo que no me recuerdes

-por desgracia lo hago, solo que no me interesa saber porque motivo estas parada frente a mi _Levi se levantó de golpe, tomo su abrigo y la paso de largo_ y no lo pienso averiguar

_Levi abrió la puerta, pero no se movió, Petra vio que era una clara invitación a que se retirara, contrario a ese deseo, ella cerró la puerta y miro a Levi suplicante_

-ouh Levi, no era mi intención lastimarte

-retírate

-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿aun me tienes rencor?

-retírate

\- ¿es lo único que dirás?

-lo que deseo decirte, no es propio de escuchar en mi lugar de trabajo, te pido por última vez como un caballero, retírate

_Petra sonrió de lado, salió de su oficina y le susurro a Levi_

-no es la última vez que sabes de mi

_Levi retuvo su respiración, una vez dejo de escuchar esos tacones, cerró la puerta, sostuvo el puente de su nariz y respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse, una vez llego con Eren, el castaño noto algo raro_

_Le hable un par de veces, pero ahora era el quien miraba a la ventana, sabía que algo no estaba bien._

-Levi, amor...

\- ¿eh?

-te veo distraído ¿paso algo?

-n-no, nada importante, es solo que me estrese un poco, no te preocupes

_Eso dijo, pero demostró lo contrario, se veía preocupado, cansado, lo tome de la mano y paseamos un poco por la ciudad, note que se aferró a mí con fuerza, llegamos a la tienda de disfraces y note que, si no quería decirme, era porque apenas él estaba pensando que hacer, así que..._

-lo que sea que te ocurra, si puedo ayudarte, cuenta conmigo _Levi, en ese momento miro a Eren con mucho asombro, pero también estaba atento_ entiendo si no me quieres contar ahora, pero no dudes en pedirme ayuda, eso no quiero que lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?

_Note que me sonrió, beso mi frente y me dijo._

-gracias

_Llegamos a la tienda, yo miraba con asombro un disfraz de frasco de jalea, pero Levi me miro raro y supe que no era buena idea_

-ejeje, para mi lucia lindo

-tu disfraz del año pasado fue encantador ¿ahora te quieres disfrazar de un frasco?

-ya, ya, descarte esa opción, además no te veo aportando ideas

-yo pensaba en reciclar mi disfraz

-eso no se hace

-entonces no tengo idea de que usar

-ya encontraremos algo

_Pasamos bastante tiempo en la tienda, nos habíamos medido de todo, pero no encontrábamos nada de nuestro agrado, hasta que la empleada de la tienda, nos llamó y nos dio algo que los dos acordamos que era buena idea. Una vez con nuestros disfraces, llegamos a casa, noté a Levi, aun pensativo, pero no quise perturbarlo, o distraerlo, creo que es bueno darle su espacio, ya al momento de dormir, me abrazo muy fuerte, estuvo raro por otro par de días, pero mi paciencia rindió frutos, pues al despertar, justo en el desayuno me dijo._

-tengo algo que decirte

-escucho

-vi a _en ese momento, tocaron la puerta, Hanji abrió rápidamente y de visita llegaron Carla y Zeke, traían a la niña, Eren miro a Levi, pues sabía que lo que tenía que decirle era importante, pero el pelinegro le dijo con una sonrisa_ hablamos más tarde

_Levi se fue a trabajar, al llegar a su oficina, se detuvo en seco al ver quien se acercaba, su ceño se frunció y se dio la vuelta, pero una mano sostuvo la suya, para decir con una voz suplicante_

-espera, necesito hablar contigo

-yo no tengo nada que decirte Petra

-pues yo sí, solo escúchame una vez y te prometo dejarte tranquilo

-no

_el pelinegro se fue, Petra frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, en la tarde de ese día, la pelirroja entro a un bar y un varón de traje negro la estaba esperando_

-hola dulzura, espero que me tengas buenas nuevas

-hola Mikasa, pues Levi, está determinado en ignorarme

-presiónalo

\- ¿estás seguro?

-lo único que quiero, es que ese bastardo me las pague, eres inteligente, sabrás que hacer

_no tardó mucho en regresar a la oficina de Levi, Petra se abrió paso, y una vez frente a frente_

-sé que me tienes rencor, pero no hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice

-pues yo si, por última vez, te pido que te retires

-Levi, escucha

\- ¡lárgate!

_la mujer se quedó quieta ante ese grito, pero contrario a lo que Levi esperaba, ella se acerco_

-solo quiero hablar, solo eso, escúchame y te prometo, que jamás te volveré a molestar

_mientras con Eren_

_Estaba en el jardín de mi casa, mis perros de repente alzaron las orejas y corrieron a la cerca para ladrarle a un hombre que reconocí, me extraño verlo ahí, así que me aproxime._

-hola Eren

-Angel...

-deseo hablar contigo y con Levi si es posible

-no, lo lamento, pero, lo que hiciste fue horrible, no voy a permitir que se repita esa escena

-de hecho, es para disculparme

_Suspire, lo deje pasar y conversamos un poco en la sala_

-lamento si tuviste falsa esperanza, pero la verdad es que

-no, no te molestes en darme explicaciones, Levi tiene razón, no te pregunte si tú quieres estar conmigo, pensé que si insistía lograría algo, lo que menos quiero es que salgas herido, de verdad me gustas, pero si tu corazón eligió, no tengo más que decir

-vaya ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Historia, me regaño toda la semana

-ajaja, después le agradeceré el favor

-y pensaba que, si no pudimos ser algo íntimo, al menos, me gustaría ser tu amigo ¿Qué opinas? Tener a otro favorito de la Reina, no está de más jeje

-jaja cierto, pues si quieres ver a Levi, lamento decirte que no volverá hasta la noche

-entiendo

-pero dentro de unas horas iré a ver como esta, puedes acompañarme si gustas

-no lo veo como una buena idea, algo me dice que terminara dándome un golpe en la cara si me ve contigo

-Levi es mucho, mucho más de lo que aparenta, confía en mi

_Caminé junto a Angel, no quisimos usar el carruaje por esa ocasión, de esa manera, sentí que formaba un vínculo con él, hablamos de sus logros y yo le conté un poco de mi vida._

-y pensar que ya paso tanto tiempo, me da gusto por Reiner, el tener familia cambia a un hombre

-si jeje, y yo tengo sobrina, es tan linda, un día te la presento

-jaja ser tío es una satisfacción única

-ouh ¿tienes sobrinos?

-dos hermosas niñas, hijas de mi hermana

_Entonces algo recordé, su hermana, se iba a casar con Mikasa ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

-qué lindo ¿Qué edad tienen?

-ah no mucha, solo 3 años, mi hermana se tomó su tiempo en dar a luz, primero disfruto su matrimonio y los hijos vinieron después, suena ideal esa decisión

-comparto la idea

-de hecho, también hable con ella, y me convenció de una cosa, el amor nunca es a la fuerza, y vaya que lo vi, ¿sabes quién es Mikasa?

-sí, es primo de Levi

-bueno, ese bastardo hizo todo un escándalo cuando mi hermana lo rechazo, peor que eso, la acoso por semanas, mi hermana se tuvo que ir de Londres, no fue fácil, pero juro que, si lo vuelvo a ver, le voy a partir la cara de nuevo

_Creo que... ir con Levi ya no es tan buena idea, pero para mí desgracia, ya habíamos llegado y entrado al Banco, respire profundo y espere en la sala._

_lo que Eren no vio a su espalda, Angel si lo hizo, reconoció a la mujer que caminaba, puso una cara de susto y miro al castaño junto a él, pensó las cosas rápidamente, tomo a Eren de la cintura y le dijo_

-tengo un hambre horrible ¿este lugar no tiene comedor?

-pues, afuera hay un restaurante

-deberíamos esperar ahí

_El castaño estaba por dar la vuelta, pero Angel lo tomo de los hombros y sostuvo la mirada con el_

-no, mejor indícame donde está el baño, ya es de urgencia

-ajaja, ok sígueme

_pero poco pudo hacer, Petra caminaba a esa misma dirección, e igual como la primera vez que miro al castaño, choco con él al momento de que Eren se dio la vuelta_

-oh disculpe

-no hay... oye, yo te recuerdo, jeje eres ese lindo jovencito de la otra vez

-oh jeje, lamento verla de nuevo en esta circunstancia

-cariño no te lamentes

_Petra miro hacia Angel, y ambos, se quedaron estáticos, reconociéndose, Angel en algún momento frunció el ceño y eso Eren lo noto_

\- ¿se conocen?

-por desgracia _contesto el varón_ nos conocemos

-Angel, no seas grosero

_reprendió Eren_

-si supieras, quien es esta mujer, te comportarías igual _Angel, coloco detrás suyo a Eren y señalo a Petra con su dedo índice, al momento que le advertía_ ni siquiera te atrevas a lastimarlo ¿comprendes? Yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, maldita serpiente

_Angel me tomo de la mano y me llevo directo al sanitario, yo estaba confundido y sobre todo alarmado ante tal hostilidad, pero Angel me miro con una sonrisa, pero eso no me dejo tranquilo_

\- ¿Quién era?

-una mujer, que espero no te vuelvas a encontrar

_en lo que ellos estaban en el baño, Levi bajo de su oficina, Petra aun procesaba ese encuentro, pero se dio la vuelta y cruzo la calle con Levi, pues había accedido a conversar, se sentaron en una mesa, adentro del restaurante, Petra sonreía, pero Levi la miraba con rencor_

-ya dime que quieres _pero Levi noto que Petra miraba el lugar con nostalgia_ dime de una vez

-lo siento, es que, recordaba un poco, nos conocimos en un lugar como este, eras más joven y debo reconocer que tu ceño fruncido estaba marcado, te veo feliz

-deber ser porque mi esposo, no es una perra infeliz

-ouh Levi, yo solo quiero disculparme, me asuste mucho cuando estábamos en la habitación

-sabias lo que hacías, yo no te abrí las piernas a la fuerza, eres una hipócrita

-era mi primera vez

_Levi se levantó, dio un golpe a la mesa y miro a Petra con rabia_

\- ¡no me vengas con esa mierda, fui un estúpido en ese entonces, pero no lo soy ahora, no te quiero ver cerca de mi vida, de mi Banco, de mi esposo, de nada que tenga que ver conmigo!

_Levi se dio la vuelta y se fue_

-! espera Levi!

_ Petra lo siguió, lo alcanzo en la sala de espera del Banco, discutieron un rato, Eren y Angel salían del sanitario_

_Y vi a Levi, gritar como nunca lo había hecho, o al menos, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, me acerqué, en ese momento, la mujer con la que me encontré en el baño, sujeto a Levi de su hombro, y le grito._

\- ¡me tienes que escuchar!

\- ¡¿escuchar qué? Esa historia ya la sé, supiste como llegar a mí, ¡como lastimarme!

-! esa no era mi intención, las cosas no pasaron así!

-! te refresco la memoria, llegaste a mi vida, fui por primera vez vulnerable con una persona, y esa persona fuiste tú, y el momento que creí que había encontrado! que había... que eras

_Petra lo miro confundido, pero no era por actuación, se acercó y lo tomo de la mano y pregunto_

\- ¿Qué era qué?

-que eras la persona que... que debía estar a mi lado... me diste la espalda y yo... yo pensé que lo que sentías, era amor por mi...por tu culpa, por ese rechazo, pague muy caro, me casaron a la fuerza, y descubrí cosas que no deseaba saber, estoy bajo un maldito contrato, si lo rompo pierdo todo

-Levi, yo no... tenía idea

-pensé, que lo que llegué a sentir por ti, era real

-l-lo lamento

-pues ya lo sabes, eres la razón por la cual no creí en el amor... y es tarde para tus disculpas

-n-no, quizá no sea tarde, puedo ayudarte, a liberarte de esas cadenas a las que te ate

-ya es tarde Petra, muy tarde

\- ¿Petra?

_Levi escucho esa voz, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos del castaño, mirándolo con mucha confusión_

-Eren...

\- ¿es lo que realmente sientes?

-n-no escucha

-ya lo había olvidado _el castaño retuvo algunas lágrimas, para decir_ estás conmigo porque no tienes opción

-escucha

-porque si te dejo, lo pierdes todo, cuando la conociste a ella, no había esa atadura... ¿verdad?

-n-no yo

_Levi me intento tomar de la mano, pero me hice a un lado, la presencia de Angel fue desapercibida, hasta que me coloco detrás suyo. Eso a Levi obviamente lo molesto._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tranquilo, vengo en paz _dijo Angel, alzando las manos_ pero si Eren, no quiere que lo toques, te recomiendo no hacerlo

\- ¡esto no es asunto tuyo!

-Eren es mi amigo, así que tengo derecho a darle el lugar que merece, cosa que no puedo decir de ti

-hijo de

_Vi como Levi estaba por darle un golpe a Angel, pero Petra detuvo su mano y la apretó, Levi se calmó ante ese toque tan gentil, podía decir muchas cosas, pero solo tenía una mente._

-y-yo, lo recuerdo, ese "te amo" no correspondido que te dolió tanto, aquel que causo que desconfiaras del mío, ahora siento, que yo, yo te forcé a decir, que me amabas también _ya sus lágrimas de Eren, recorrían sus mejillas_ lo siento

-escúchame

\- ¡tuviste la oportunidad de que te escuchara, pero no me dijiste nada!

-no quería preocuparte

\- ¿no querías preocuparme? ¿aun no aprendes que tienes que ser honesto conmigo?

-hablas de ser honesto, cuando apareces con este idiota

\- ¡no me cambies el tema Levi, debiste decirme hace días que te ocurría!

-! no tengo que contarte, cada cosa que pasa en mi vida! _Eren puso una cara totalmente molesta, Levi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero cuando intento disculparse_ y-yo, yo no

_pero el castaño contesto_

-nunca te pedí eso, tu privacidad es importante, pero no puedes negar, que no es correcto que me ocultaras que viste a esta mujer

-escucha, yo no

-y si eso te molesta, entonces no me hagas parte de tu vida... _Eren salió molesto, Levi lo tomo de la mano, ¡pero la abofeteo_! no me toques!

_El castaño salió corriendo, Levi trato de correr tras él, pero Petra lo tomo de la mano_

-n-no, espera aun no terminamos de hablar

\- ¡Suéltame!

_Levi salió corriendo, Petra se quedó quieta, pensando en lo que había visto, pero sintió los ojos acusadores del hombre albino detrás de ella, quien no se quedó callado_

-eres una ramera, tú y yo sabemos qué tipo de mujer eres

-de algo hay que vivir cariño

-eso dices ahora, pedazo de mi- _Angel no termino su frase, vio como una mujer bajita y de cabello rojo, se acercó como una fiera, lo paso de largo y le dio una bofetada a Petra_ mieer...

\- ¡eres un pedazo de mierda! _Petra solo logro sobarse la mejilla y escucho asombrada a la mujer que se le había acercado_ ¿Cómo te atreves a pararte por aquí? ¡lárgate o llamare al guardia para que te corra a patadas!

-hmp, querida, solo eres una simple secretaria, Isabel

-actualízate, bruja, soy ahora socia de este Banco, así que te quiero ¡fuera! _Isabel, parecía un gato erizado, se aseguró de seguir con la mirada a Petra hasta que desapareció_ ay, hija de _después de respirar profundamente, la pelirroja volteo a ver al hombre albino_ ¿y usted quién es? ¿viene con esa mujer?

-n-nadie en realidad y no, yo no vengo con esa suripanta

-ouh, entiendo...

-pfjajaja

\- ¿Qué?

-no nada, es solo que es la primera vez que veo que alguien la pone en su lugar, Angel Aaltonen, por cierto

-ouh Isabel Magnolia...

-un placer

_mientras, Eren corría lo más que podía, pensando en lo que había pasado_

_Ya estaba cansado, me metí en un callejón y me recargue en la pared, trate de recuperar mi aliento, pero no podía, así que pensé, no quería convertirme, en aquel que espera amor, pero nunca lo obtiene, me levante y corrí de nuevo, mi impulso me llevo con una persona._

_una puerta fue tocada con fuerza, al ser abierta, Eren estaba detrás y la persona que la abrió, miro al castaño con ese semblante derrotado, estiro sus brazos y el castaño recibió un abrazo, en lo que descargaba toda su frustración en un grito, una mano gentil sobaba su espalda en lo que decía_

-déjalo salir ...

_Grite, me dolió la garganta, pero aun podía decir_

-soy un estúpido, soy. aah... perdón, es que no sabía dónde ir y ... y...

-sssh sssh, tranquilo

_Eren recargo su rostro en el pecho de quien lo tenía en brazos, para seguir llorando, en lo que un mayordomo se acercó preocupado_

-s-señor Lenny

-Oscar, prepara la tetera, tenemos visita

-como ordene

_Lenny llevo con cuidado a Eren, lo sentó en el sofá y con un pañuelo que tenía en su saco, seco sus lagrimas_

-no me cuentes nada, respira, relájate y cuando estés listo, hablamos

-snig, no le diga a nadie donde estoy

-no lo hare _el mayordomo llego con la taza de té, una manta y una almohada_ quédate aquí el tiempo que necesites _con mucho cariño, Lenny cubrió con la manta a Eren_ todo va a estar bien

¿lo estaría? No confió en eso.

_mientras, Levi intentó inútilmente de alcanzar al castaño, se rindió después de un rato, fue a su casa, con su familia, pero no lo encontraron, Carla, quien tenía a Maggie en brazos, solo daba vueltas por la casa, de repente Zeke entro junto a Jean_

\- ¿lo encontraron?

-no, no está con mi padre, ni en su casa, ni con sus amigos, no sabemos a dónde fue

-ay que problema

-hable con Levi, esto no va a terminar bien

_mientras, Eren estaba sentado en la sala de Lenny, quien estaba a su lado leyendo un libro de pasta roja, el castaño miraba al suelo, dio un suspiro y comenzó a decirle al hombre junto a el_

-necesito un consejo

-espero ser de ayuda

_Le conté lo que vi, lo que escuche, Lenny me miro atentamente y cuando termine de contarle, agregue._

-había olvidado que estamos casados, bajo las condiciones de nuestros padres... eso me hizo darme cuenta de que quizá vivo en una mentira

\- ¿dudas del amor de Levi?

-no lo sé, me dio mucha tristeza saber que no confió en mi para decirme que Petra lo estaba buscando y lo que le dijo a ella, si me lastimo

-pues, entiendo porque me viniste a buscar, no debes amar si no te aman de regreso

-usted lo hizo con mi abuelo

-ajaja, no mi niño, él y yo nos amamos en su momento, pero me decidí quedar en el pasado, si hubiera avanzado, quizá fuera otra persona, pero no quise y no quiero hacerlo, piensas que estoy triste, pero en realidad, estoy bien, soy feliz así y el consejo que te puedo dar es este, si quieres amar a Levi toda tu vida a pesar de que él no te ame a ti, te espera un futuro triste

-lo se...

-o puedes tomar una decisión, creo te puede interesar escucharla

_Hablamos por horas, su idea no era mala...pero necesitábamos la ayuda de otra persona, mi abuelo Marley._

_Pero con Levi, no se la paso bien, busco y busco, pero no encontró a Eren, rendido ante la idea, regreso al Banco, quien vio su regreso derrotado, era Mikasa, quien al verlo solo sonrió de lado, quien estaba haciéndole compañía era Petra, ella entrecerró los ojos, miro a Levi con culpa, en ese momento, Mikasa le indico_

-esta vulnerable, lo que sea que intentes, lo aceptara

-no lo había visto tan...

-patético

-no, tan triste...

\- ¿le tienes compasión?

-n-no, es solo que, no lo creí nunca de Levi

-pues créelo después, te pago para completar mi plan, cuando te encuentres en una posición comprometedora con Levi, llámame, tomare la evidencia y eso sería todo

_Petra avanzo hacia Levi, se colocó detrás de la puerta de su oficina y pudo escuchar, llanto, un llanto lleno de dolor, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió culpable, antes de que pudiera entrar, una mano tomo la suya, se topó con unos ojos llenos de furia_

-te advertí, que no quería verte aquí

-Isabel, estas cruzando

_pero ella interrumpió_

-escúchame, no sé qué vienes a buscar, pero es obvio que no tienes buenas intenciones, Levi más que mi jefe, es mi amigo, así que no voy a permitir que lo lastimes

-no sabes mi vida

-pero sé que planeas, Mikasa no es un hombre de fiar, te vi con el...

-no te atreverías a decirle a Levi

-oh claro que me atreveré, pero no ahora, no ahora

_ mientras Eren, estaba en la sala de Lenny, sentado en la alfombra, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, de repente sintió que lo envolvían en una manta y se sentaban a su lado_

-deberías descansar, ya preparé tu habitación, por si deseas quedarte

-gracias, sé que no debería molestarlo, solo que...

-al contrario, me alaga saber que me tienes ese nivel de confianza, anda, deberías ir a descansar

_Me llevo a la habitación, me dio las buenas noches, tal como un padre lo haría, cuestione mi vida y llore ¿y si mal pensé todo? ¿si realmente Levi no quería decir lo que escuche? ... recordé un consejo de Annie, escuchar a Levi antes que los demás, pero... lo vi, lo escuche... creo que, si amo a Petra en su momento, y eso me lastima, además, tiene razón, está atado a mí por un contrato que solo lo perjudica, las personas que nos lastiman, lo saben, eso no mejora mi estado, sé que debo dejar de llorar, pero duele._

_A día siguiente, me levante, camine por el pasillo en una pijama prestada y recorrí un poco el lugar, era una casa muy hermosa, estilo Victoriano._

_en lo que Eren recorría los pasillos, Lenny lo observo de lejos, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, le recordó en aquel momento a su antiguo amor, cuando también despertaba y lo que hacía era dar un paseo por el lugar, con esa sonrisa se acercó al castaño y lo invito a unirse al desayuno_

_Parecía extraño, era como si siempre hubiera vivido aquí, o al menos eso me hacía sentir el Señor Lenny, me atendía con el más delicado de los tratos, de repente tocaron a la puerta y quien entro fue mi abuelo, hacía tiempo no lo veía, nos miramos y me dijo._

-lo siento mucho, pero cabe la posibilidad, que solo sea un malentendido

-eso quiero averiguar, gracias

_Me abrazo, lo abrace, no importa cuantas veces me pelee con mi familia, los amo y sé que me aman, no han hecho nada para lastimarme, no con intención, por eso llego a perdonarlos rápido, una vez los tres reunidos, mi abuelo dijo._

-puedo mover influencias, conseguir los documentos, al final del día estará hecho

\- ¿crees que movernos rápido sea lo correcto?

-creo que es lo mejor, Eren, necesito tu ayuda, habla con Historia, dile que necesitas un favor

-si

_Eren se fue, entonces Marley miro a Lenny muy molesto_

-no se tu Lenny, pero esto no me agrada

-creo que a nadie

\- no me creo que esa chica llegué de la nada y busqué a Levi, con buenas intenciones

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-que esa mocosa no es lo que aparenta, no buscas a tu agresor solo para saludar

-ciertamente no ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-darle a Levi en que pensar

\- Bueno, no creo que en un día sepa apreciar lo que está perdiendo

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-que debe extrañar a Eren, sentir ese dolor de realmente perderlo

-será difícil esconderlo

-creo que el último lugar en el que pensarían que esta, es aquí

-no me das confianza

-jajaja, soy viejo Marley, lo único que tengo en este corazón, es melancolía, cariño y respeto ante tu nieto

-si Eren, esta cómodo contigo, que así sea

_Pasaron días, no fui a la escuela, no vi a mi familia, no quería mostrar en donde me encontraba, lejos de sentirme mal, pensé en lo que ocurrió ¿Qué sentía Levi? Se que me dijo que Petra lo decepciono diciéndole un te amo, lleno de mentiras, pero ¿Qué llego a pensar de todo eso? Nunca le pregunte si realmente lo supero y aunque parte de mí, sabe que Levi me... quiere, quizá no tengo lo que Levi necesita, para superar todo._

_No quiero un perdón, no quiero una explicación, y siendo honesto, ya estoy cansado de poner excusas por los demás._

_mientras Eren daba un gran suspiro, Levi estaba en su casa, recargado en la pared de su habitación, sus perros estaban junto a él, Hotei le lamia los dedos, mientras Koban solo recargo su cabeza en la pierna de su dueño, tras dar un suspiro, Hotei, dio un pequeño lloriqueo_

-lo que se amigó, yo también lo extraño... pero solo el cielo sabe dónde está... _tras otra queja, por parte del perro, Levi acaricio las orejas del perro blanco_ soy un estúpido, lo que dije... solo era para sacarlo de mi corazón, no es lo que siento ahora _Hotei volvió a quejarse, a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en la pierna de Levi_ ¿Qué voy a hacer? Soy un estúpido, si solo le hubiera dicho la verdad... si hubiera confiado

_pasaron las horas, y Levi seguía en el suelo, Hanji toco a la puerta, sin autorización entro, para decir_

-se por lo que está pasando, pero debería cenar

\- ¿no hay noticias?

-no, lo lamento, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, por otro lado... Mikasa llamo

\- ¿Qué quiere ese bastardo?

-dice que vendrá en la tarde, y no creo que sean buenas noticias

_y así fue, Mikasa entro con mucha arrogancia a la casa de Levi, arrojo unos papeles en la mesa a la vez que decía_

-el testamento de tu padre, aquel en donde dice que al terminar con Eren, lo pierdes todo

-largo de aquí

-aunque me corras sabrás de mi abogado, además, ya tome evidencia en donde se les ve muy juntitos a ti y a esa mujer

-eres un idiota

-un idiota con un testamento legal, además ¿no te enteraste? Tu Erencito, solicito audiencia con la Reina, adivina para que _hubo un silencio, Levi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pues parte de su intuición, sabia la respuesta, pero no conforme, Mikasa se lo restregó_ al parecer el mocoso logro divorciarse de ti, será mejor que firmes ahora que me siento benevolente, que deseo solo dejarte en la calle y no en la cárcel

\- ¡largo de aquí!

-! admítelo, tu mocoso idiota ya no va a volver! _Levi se quedó callado, bajo la mirada y en ella se veía reflejada una gran tristeza_ esta vez sí cruzaste la línea, Eren ya no está para salvarte, así que firma

_Levi miro el papel frente a él, se enfrentó a un miedo ya añejo, el perder todo por lo que había trabajado, todo lo que su esfuerzo representaba, se esfumaba, al igual que Eren lo había hecho, tomo una pluma y lo pensó... pero de repente se escucharon pasos, Levi abrió los ojos al ver quien entraba a la habitación_

_Debía enfrentarme a la verdad, no estaba solo, mi abuelo y Lenny estaban ahí, entraron y mi abuelo le dio un folder de color rojo a Levi, quien intento acercarse, pero ..._

_Eren dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Levi se detuvo ante esa señal de rechazo, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, pero era obvio que el castaño no deseaba lo mismo, solo se miraron con dolor, en ese momento Lenny hablo molesto_

-Mikasa, lárgate

-pero

-sé a qué vienes _Lenny reprendió_ vaya que los chismes de sociedad corren rápido, pero te aseguro que no te debes fiar de ellos

-hmp, si es verdad que los rumores se esparcen, ya sabemos que Eren solicito un divorcio

-vete de aquí _sentencio Eren, mirando a Mikasa con un verdadero repudio_ vete ahora que me siento benevolente Mikasa

_Se fue, Levi y yo nos miramos, con mucho dolor, pero no dije nada, hasta que se encontró con la verdad_

-no puedes hablar en serio _dijo Levi_ ¿Por qué? ¡¿por qué haces esto?!

-termina de leer... _dijo Eren con mucha seguridad_ y sabrás ese porque

_así lo hizo, leyó en voz alta_

\- "yo la Reina Frieda Reiss, declaro el matrimonio arreglado de Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman, como irremediablemente disuelto, que Dios nos perdone por quebrantar su ley, pero les debo mi vida y este favor a la familia Jaeger. Levi Ackerman, quedara absuelto de todo crimen que le fuera adjudicado, por consecuente a mi orden, los testamentos que ha dejado su padre, quedan completamente desestimados, dejando en claro que, es un heredero digno"

_Levi, leyó incrédulo, a la vez que Eren le decía_

-ambos ya cumplimos con el deseo de nuestros padres, casarnos para salvarte, para que seas libre

-Eren

-no quiero que estés conmigo por compromiso o porque no te queda otra opción, yo no quiero un amor por lastima _Eren por fin se acercó, pero fue para quitarse el anillo de bodas y compromiso, los coloco a un lado de la mesa y mientras sobaba sus manos, miro a Levi_ deseo que seas feliz

-escúchame

-adiós

-! ¿entonces solo te iras? ¿te iras de esta manera?! _ante la voz de reclamo, Eren frunció el ceño_! eres un hipócrita, diciendo que me amab-!

_el castaño rugió como un león, antes de que Levi terminara sus palabras_

-! yo si te amo, no te atrevas a decirme eso, porque jamás te voy a perdonar que pongas en duda lo que yo siento, te he dedicado un año entero de mi vida, he reído, llorado, amado y todo gracias a ti, y lo sabes! _Eren retuvo unas lágrimas, y miro a Levi molesto_ te confié tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no puedo ayudarte si crees que estas atado

-no me dejes, y-yo sé que lo que dije

-lo que dijiste, fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no puedo solucionarlo todo, nos hago un favor, pero te advierto esto, no importa cuánto te ame, si no me amas igual, no te voy a esperar

_Eren se dio la vuelta, Levi miro esos anillos con dolor, cuando el castaño salió de la habitación, en ese momento el pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya no estaba casado, no estaba atado a lo que su padre o familia habían impuesto, era... libre, pero un dolor invadió su pecho ¿a qué costo? No lo pensó mucho, salió corriendo tras Eren, pero un bastón detuvo su camino, Marley le impidió seguir a lo que el pelinegro resoplo_

-hágase a un lado

-no, debes escuchar antes lo que tenemos que decir

-sus amenazas no me intimidan y usted lo sabe, pero debo reconocerle que tenía razón, usted si bien lo quería... podía separarnos

-si de esto existe un culpable, solo mírate al espejo, escucha y escucha bien, Eren te ama y eso es evidente, hizo esto más por ti, que por el mismo

-pero _agrego Lenny_ no se merece ser la sombra de nadie

-Eren, no es la sombra de nadie ¿Por qué no lo entienden?...

-lo entendemos _Levi miro a Marley, el anciano bajo su bastón y se quitó de su mano, el anillo de oro que tenía_ es mi alianza, representa para mí, años de inmensa felicidad _Marley metió la mano a su saco y de ella saco una cajita de color blanco, al abrirla, se encontró con otro anillo_ esta es la de mi esposo, se que descansa en paz _ puso ambos anillos en la caja y se los entrego a Levi_ si los quieres, son tuyos

_Levi estiro la mano incrédulo, Marley se fue, el pelinegro no entendía del todo, Lenny se acercó y también del bolsillo de su saco, le mostro otra cajita negra a Levi, quien, al abrirla, se encontró con un anillo de compromiso_

-le perteneció a su abuelo, mi Eren _dijo Lenny_ creo que sabes mi historia, ese anillo, represento para mí, esperanza, consuelo, yo perdí al amor de mi vida, por cobarde, porque no me atreví a luchar por él, porque no lo seguí a donde fue, porque no fui valiente, lo dejé ir, a ti, nada te detiene ahora...

_se fueron, Levi miro esos anillos en sus cajas, bien conservados, tan brillantes, se sentían cálidos, y era como si ellos pudieran contarle la vida de quienes los usaron, llena de lágrimas, de risas, de dolor, de calidez, de esperanza, de perdón, de felicidad, porque eso es una parte del amor, parecía que esos anillos, le decían que debería hacer_

_Estaba en el carruaje, mi abuelo llego junto con Lenny, avanzamos y llegamos a la casa de Lenny, lo mire y me dedico una sonrisa._

-fue un placer tenerte de huésped

-gracias por todo

-mi placer

_Lo sentí correcto, lo abrace, nos despedimos y mi abuelo, me miro, sabía que me juzgaba_

\- ¿Qué? El Señor Lenny, es

Pero mi abuelo me interrumpió

-sé que es un buen hombre, solo recordaba ciertas cosas, aunque tambien debo preguntarte, tus perros ¿no los traeras contigo?

-no, estan bien con Levi, ademas, creo que le hara falta una compañía fiel

_Llegamos a casa de mi tío Zeke, que también es casa de mi madre ahora, me recibieron con un abrazo y una gran cena, me fui a la que sería mi habitación, no voy a mentir, llore, derrame cada lagrima, con la esperanza de que si las derramaba todas esas lagrimas por Levi, ya no me dolería el recordarlo._

_Así paso una semana, regresé a mi escuela, pasaba tiempo con mi madre y mi sobrina, en ese día, recibí una visita, que tardó en llegar. La madre de Levi estaba en la sala, al verme extendió los brazos para darme un gran abrazo, a la vez que decía._

-lo lamento pequeño

-yo no lo hago, si Levi es feliz, yo no tendría por qué estar triste

-hmp, me sorprende tu valor

-ya lloré suficiente, lo que queda es avanzar

-lo vi, antes de verte a ti

-espero que este bien

-lo esta

-me alegra oírlo

-ay Eren, me entere de todo, quiza Levi dijo lo que dijo, para desahogar su pasado

-eso nunca me lo dijo a mí, oh mire la hora ¿se queda para el té?

_Kuchel solo dio un suspiro, a la vez que asintió con una sonrisa, mientras, Mikasa llegaba al Banco, con ese porte autoritario y vestido con un traje sastre color negro y camisa blanca, se dirigió a su oficina, pero no espero encontrarse con Levi, quien caminaba con Hotei y Koban a su lado_

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- ¿no te enteraste? _pregunto Levi_ resulta que tus planes no resultaron

\- no tienes derecho a estar aquí

-oh claro que lo tengo _detrás de Levi, llegaron un par de abogados, quienes extendieron el mismo folder rojo a Mikasa_ entérate

_Mikasa, miraba con rabia cada palabra, arrojo el documento y le dijo a Levi_

\- ¡eres un maldito bastardo!

-uno que viene a reclamar lo que es suyo, escúchame pedazo de mierda mal digerida, ahora ya no tienes nada que me pueda afectar, ni tú, ni nadie

_sobraba decir que Mikasa hizo el coraje de su vida, fue a su oficina y llamo directamente a Petra_

-se divorció de Eren, pero el maldito tiene una orden de la Reina, en donde no le puedo hacer nada

-tranquilo, lo intentaste

-no, no, no aún no termina, quiero que lo convenzas de pasar una noche contigo, aun puedes incriminarlo como lo hiciste la última vez _hubo un silencio, del otro lado de la línea, Petra cerro los ojos y pensó las cosas_ ¿entendiste?

-entendí...

_Paso otra semana, regrese a la escuela, mi vida era... normal, pero entonces, cuando estaba por despedirme de mis amigos, Annie pregunto._

\- ¿y ya olvidaste a Levi tan fácil?

-por mi bien, debo hacerlo

-eso es un alivio entonces, porque eso quiere decir que no lo amaste como dijiste

_Eren frunció el ceño, miro al suelo y luego a su amiga_

-tal vez no

_el castaño se fue, Connie miro a la rubia con mucha molestia_

-eres una amiga horrible

-alguien tenía que decirle la verdad

-yo creo que te equivocas _contesto Armin_ Eren no nos dice, pero le duele, se ve en su mirada, no quiere mostrarnos que esta lastimado, pero si nos decimos sus amigos, creo que notaras que no es el mismo

-ay, lo se _dijo Annie_ no sé cómo ayudarlo

_Regrese a la casa de mi tío, pase un rato con mi sobrina, comí, hice mi tarea, merendé, me fui a la cama, no pensaba realmente en nada, solo tenía en mis brazos una almohada, entonces escuche que entraron a mi habitación, era Jean, que de un brinco llego hasta donde estaba, para decirme entusiasmado._

-oh jojo, me invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños, del Marques de Priego

-felicidades

-ese pesado, no quiero ir solo ¿Qué dices? ¿vienes?

-no tengo muchos ánimos para una fiesta

-por eso tienes que ir, anda, la vida sigue, sé que te sientes mal, pero hiciste lo que hiciste sabiendo las consecuencias

-bueno, supongo que salir no me haría mal

-jeje, eso es todo, vengo por ti en una hora

_Eren se sentó en la cama, aun abrazando la almohada, después de esa hora, Jean y Eren estaban listos, vestidos de un elegante traje color negro y camisa blanca, Jean tenía un peinado de lado, mientras Eren lo había arreglado modestamente_

_Llegamos a la fiesta, Jean se perdió entre los invitados, yo solo tome una copa de vino y me pare en una esquina, mirando a todos, pero recordar a Levi, me dolió, así que mi vista se concentró en el suelo, de repente, vi unos zapatos negros y escuche una voz que me decía._

-que gusto verte aquí

_Al mirar quien me hablaba, era Angel, creo que por instinto le sonreí, aunque no deseaba hacerlo._

-hola

\- ¿linda fiesta verdad?

-es, elegante, el Marques tiene buen gusto

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, es todo lo que diré

-es lo único que necesito saber

_No se apartó de mi lado, no era incomoda su compañía, Angel sabía que había ocurrido, así que no necesitaba explicarle o contarle que me ocurría, se dedicó a compartirme una anécdota, una en donde termino arrestado por jugar con pólvora y como no podía entender el lenguaje, lo encarcelaron dos semanas, imaginarlo en esa situación, me hizo reír._

-pffjaja ¿en serio fuiste a un país en donde no conocías el idioma?

-era eso o pasar el verano con mi madre haciendo galletas jajaja

-ajaja, que tonto ¿y como saliste de ahí?

-pues como no regrese al puerto, tu abuelo mando a buscarme, así que fue mi héroe

-vaya que han viajado ustedes dos, a mí me hubiera encantado hacer eso de niño

-aun podrías

-no, ahora que voy a la escuela, me doy cuenta de que mi vida no está en esos viajes, haciéndole daño a las personas, la milicia no es lo mío

-cierto, tú eres más de los que ayudan

-jeje ¿eso crees?

-eso veo ¿realmente que deseas hacer?

-pues, contrario a mi familia, en lugar de quitar una vida en la guerra, me gustaría salvarla, en lugar de sostener un arma, sostener una medicina

\- ¿doctor?

-si...eso me agradaría

_Hubo un silencio, Angel después dijo con una voz angustiada_

-supongo que debes creer que mi profesión es horrible

-es un tema delicado, no me siento capaz en debatir si un arma es buena o mala, solo sé que existen y ya, en cuanto a ti, si es lo que te apasiona, no debes hacerme mucho caso, aunque tus demostraciones de armas si dan mucho que decir

-eje... sí... ejem, me disculpo por eso

-ajaja y yo te perdono

_Seguimos hablando y en eso, una música sonó, esa música de Valse, sin pedirme opinión, Angel me tomo de la mano y me saco a bailar, al principio me negué en hacerlo, pero ¿Qué me lo impedía? así que baile._

_La Valse de L'amour_

_Por un instante, se me olvido lo que estaba viviendo, mis angustias, mi dolor, solo existía la música, Angel fue atrevido al preguntar._

\- ¿le darás otra oportunidad al amor?

_No sabía que responder, pues... desde que Levi no estaba, solo me habían preguntado si realmente lo amaba, pero jamás si me daría otra oportunidad para amar a otra persona._

-y-yo, creo que es un pronto para responder eso

-es sabio esperar ¿pero por cuanto tiempo lo harás?

_Recordé a Lenny, su larga espera, que jamás termino._

-n-no lo sé...

-bueno, no hay prisa, se por lo que estas pasando

-la mayoria, piensa que es facil de superar

-ciertamente no, perder a quien amas nunca es facil, pero no estas solo en esto, si necesitas ayuda, o con hablar puedes confiar en mi

-gracias

_Entonces la música cambio, una canción lenta, una voz hermosa y una letra... que... me desgarro el alma._

You'll Never Know

-Eren yo, si tú lo quieres... si tú me das una esperanza...

_Esperanza, esa palabra, me dejo pensando, mis abuelos, no la tenían cuando se casaron, sin embargo, se amaron más allá de lo imaginable, esperanza, esa que llevo a Lenny esperar tantos años, esperanza... esa que tenía, cuando me case con Levi y que ahora, ya no existe, y si soy honesto... ¿Qué esperanza tengo de que ...regrese a mi lado?_

_los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, Angel comprendía que quizá fue muy lejos, pero Eren, recargo su cabeza en su pecho, el hombre albino no sabía qué hacer, que significaba ese gesto, hasta que escucho entre lamentos_

-tenía la esperanza de que de que Levi fuera por mí, que tocara a mi puerta... y... me dijera, que me ama como yo lo amo a él, pero sé que ahora nunca lo sabrá, nunca sabrá cuanto lo amo, cuanto lo extraño, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, "si lo dejaste entonces no lo amabas como dices"... lo deje por eso, porque lo amo, porque no quería tenerlo atado, quería probar que, no lo quería conmigo porque no le quedaba opción.

-pensé que te amaba

-yo también lo pensé _Eren ya no reprimió sus lágrimas, las dejo salir, pero tampoco quería hacer una escena, así que siguió bailando, balanceándose de un lado a otro, mientras su rostro se ocultaba en el pecho de Angel_ ya no sé qué hacer

-te casaron a la fuerza, no puede existir amor en eso

\- ¿entonces como le llamo a lo que siento por él?

_Angel suspiro, tomo el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, y con sus pulgares, aparto esas lágrimas_

-Llámalo como gustes, pero no desperdicies tu vida, en alguien que no le da el mismo nombre, Eren yo toda mi vida, he deseado que me des una oportunidad, si no te agrada mi compañía entenderé que te marches, pero...al menos me gustaría que me consideres

_Pensé en muchas cosas, entre ellas, la historia de mi abuelo Eren, amo y lo dejo ir, sin saberlo, estaba caminando hacia el amor de su vida ¿me esperaría un destino igual? ¿debía dejarlo ir? ¿miraba para el lado equivocado?_

-no puedo...

-te puedo esperar

_Angel junto su frente con la de Eren, el castaño pensó las cosas, y se miraron a los ojos, cualquiera pensaría, que terminaría en beso, pero, Eren solo sonrió_

-yo aun lo amo

-ya lo se

_Angel se separó de mí, pensé que se había molestado, pero... entonces escuché que una voz detrás de mi preguntaba._

\- ¿me permite esta pieza?

_Eren no se movió, pues reconocía de quien era esa voz, miro a Angel, pero este solo sonrió para decir_

-suerte

_Se fue, pero yo sentí como tomaron mi mano, agaché mi rostro pues, no sabía si mis oídos habían escuchado correctamente y mis ojos no querían comprobarlo, así que los cerré, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, sentí un escalofrío cuando una de esas manos entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, cuando su cabeza se recargo en la mía y sus labios susurraron._

-hola

_No sabía que contestar...o si debía mirarlo, tampoco podía llorar, o decir algo, una de sus manos sujeto mi rostro, su pulgar recorrió mis labios, y por fin abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Levi, mirándome como si nada pasara, de no saber que hacer ahora quería gritar, llorar, reclamarle todo, pero... ¿valía la pena? ¿era apropiado hacer una escena? pensé tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo._

_Pero todas ellas, respondían lo mismo._

-hola...

\- ¿puedes concederle a este hombre miserable algo de tu tiempo?

-ya lo hago, no es como si me diera opción

\- ¿ya me hablas de usted?

-es lo apropiado, Duque

-entiendo, entonces ¿en algún lugar más privado?

_Salimos de la fiesta, y caminamos entre los jardines llenos de buganvilias rojas, no sabía que decirle, o preguntar, pero creo que la más obvia era._

\- ¿estás bien?

-lo estoy

-me alegra

-tú y Angel...

-es algo que no le importa, si viene a cuestionarme mi vida privada, no le diré nada, no tiene el derecho

-fui tu esposo

-fue, tiempo pasado

-no me diste opción de elegir, cuando llegaste ese día, fue ya con ese documento en tu mano

-a ninguno de los dos nos dieron esa opción Levi, a ninguno y si me disculpa, me tengo que ir

_Me di la vuelta, pues una parte de mi decía que no terminaría bien esa conversación, pero, Levi me alcanzo, se colocó enfrente de mí y dijo._

-lo que escuchaste en el Banco, no es como pensaste y para de hablarme de usted, sabes que lo odio

-de otro modo no hablare, lo acepta o me daré la vuelta

-ay... _Levi respiro profundo, paso sus manos por su rostro y con un voz calmada contesto_ sabes mi historia, te la confíe, sabes que mi padre no me amo, que mi familia tampoco, para mí, el que Petra me tratara bien, fue...algo nuevo, algo que no comprendía y hasta pensé, que podría funcionar

-no tiene impedimento para que eso sea realidad

-espera ¿Qué?

-lo que escucho, no lo repetiré ¿es todo? Debo irme

_Sabía que mi actitud no era correcta, pero estaba resentido, sé que dije que aún lo amo, pero parte de mi quería armar una pelea, quería gritarle, golpearlo, decirle que era un idiota, aunque también yo lo era._

-Eren, no quiero pelear, quiero que me escuches

-no quiero escuchar, no ahora, soy mala compañía en estos momentos, no deseo hablar

-no _el castaño miro confundido, pero Levi dijo firmemente_ no, ya te dejé ir por mucho tiempo, no me acerque, para que pensáramos las cosas, pero nunca fue mi intención dejarte, tu fuiste el que se fue.

-me fui por su bien

\- ¿por mi bien? ¿me dejaste de hablar por mi bien? ¿te divorciaste de mi por mi bien?

-la Duquesa Kuchel, me dio noticias de usted, al parecer goza de los beneficios de estar divorciado de mí, así que si, fue por su bien y por el mío, buenas noches

_Eren dio un par de pasos, pero Levi le cerró el paso_

-no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte

\- ¿explicar qué? ¿lo infeliz que era atado a un compromiso arreglado?

-Sabes que no es verdad

-se muchas cosas Duque, pero que usted se sintiera atado a una relación a la fuerza, no, no después de lo que vivimos

\- ¡¿entonces que quieres que haga?! ¡¿me humillo, me corto una mano una pierna? ¿o qué?¡ ... ¿Cómo demonios hago para que entiendas lo que quiero decirte?

-dígalo, porque yo no volveré a decirle, lo que siento primero

_esas últimas palabras, retumbaron en la cabeza de Levi "yo no volveré a decirle" ¿Qué dijo Eren primero que él no se atrevió? Entonces lo entendió todo_

_Y me fui, llore, maldije y quería volver a sus brazos, pero no podía, no, fue entonces que me alcanzo de nuevo, me tomo de la mano muy fuerte y dijo._

-quiero que hablemos, solo una última vez y si no quieres nada, si no arreglamos nada, no insistiré, por favor

-está bien

-mañana, mandare a Hanji a darte la dirección

-no, mejor yo mandare a Sasha al Banco

-como gustes

_Eren se fue, Levi maldijo un poco y regreso a la fiesta, fue entonces que Jean salió de entre los invitados_

-te lo pongo el charola de plata y tú lo dejas ir, típico jajaja

-nunca me dijiste que ese monstruo de nieve estaría aquí

-ah sí, no lo esperaba, mira que no perdió el tiempo, además tú tienes la culpa por llegar tarde

-tú me dijiste que a las 8:00 pm

-oh cierto, mi error

-algo me dice que lo hiciste a propósito

-pues no lo negare, quiero que veas que Eren no te va a esperar por siempre, Angel es uno de los muchos otros que esperan una oportunidad, no te quiero asustar, pero se dé buena fuente que cierto Marques quería hacer un brindis en honor a alguien, cosa que será vergonzosa porque Eren ya no está jajaja

-ay me lleva...aunque debo decir, que ahora sé que hacer...

-ya era hora

_Al día siguiente mande a Sasha al Banco, no negare que me angustia, pero también me ilusiona ese hecho de pensar que me podría decir, en ese momento entro mi madre._

\- ¿todo bien?

-no sé qué responderte

-jaja, tranquilo ¿Qué deseas que pase?

-lo ignoro

-bueno, ya lo sabrás,

\- ¿si amaste a mi papá?

-pues, sí, pero gracias a ti comprendí que eso no era amor verdadero, espere algo que nunca llegaría, en cambio con Zeke, hasta ya me tiene harta lo atento que es jajaja

-jejeje, soy feliz por ti

-y yo quiero ser feliz por ti, pero tiene que valer la pena

_Paso el tiempo, Sasha llego con la dirección, me arregle, me vestí y fui a mi destino, me pareció curioso, que me citara en una cafetería, tenía mesitas afuera y un mesero en cuanto me vio, me guio a un asiento, así que espere._

_mientras, Levi salía de su oficina, se despidió de Isabel quien le dijo_

-deseo que las cosas se arreglen, de verdad

-espero que si

-yo misma hice la reservación y los preparativos, vera que sí, se aman, usted sabrá que hacer

_Levi acomodo su corbata, salió del Banco, se dirigió a su carruaje y al abrir la puerta, Petra estaba ahí, con un vestido color crema, hermosamente diseñado_

-la verdad, me sorprendió que me invitaras a cenar

-te sorprenderá aún más mi sorpresa

-ouh ¿sorpresa?

-solo espera

_Y espere, y espere, realmente ya me estaba cansando, me moleste, estaba a punto de irme, cuando vi a Levi llegar, pero no estaba solo, vi a esa mujer caminar a su lado y si soy honesto, no quería estas ahí, así que me levante y estaba por irme, cuando Levi llego y me sujeto la mano._

-suéltame

-n-no espera, lamento la demora, pero necesito, que te quedes, por favor

_Decidí quedarme, pues quería respuestas, quería que todo terminara, dejar de ilusionarme, nos sentamos a la mesa, yo no quería estar junto a Petra, pero el mesero nos guio a nuestro lugar y los dos quedamos frente a Levi, eso me pareció extraño, a partir de ese momento, no dije nada._

_sin embargo, Petra si tenía algo que agregar_

-este lugar...

\- ¿te es familiar? _pregunto Levi_ No es coincidencia, es el lugar donde nos conocimos, la misma mesa _de repente llego un mesero y a los tres les sirvieron una rebanada de pastel_ la misma comida... la misma perra mentirosa _Eren puso una cara de sorpresa, mientras Petra frunció el ceño_ cuando me conociste, era un joven estúpido, creía que mis excesos tenían justificación, al igual que creí que tu amabilidad era sincera

-lo es

-a mí no me engañas, ya no puedes, no te mentiré, cuando te conocí y vi tu calidez, creí que eras la mujer con quien debía estar, con quien debía darme esa oportunidad, pero me diste la espalda, y por tu culpa no creí en el amor, pero solo hiciste que realmente lo conociera

-aun no sé de qué hablas

\- ¿vas a negar que Mikasa te paga para que me inculpes de nuevo? ¿negaras que fue él quien te contrato para que me culparan de abusar de ti?

_Petra guardo silencio por un momento, pero luego contesto_

-no tienes pruebas

-el hecho de que no lo niegues es una, escucha bien, contigo creí que el amor era falso, con Eren confirme que es real, contigo desconfié de todos y con Eren aprendí a confiar, Eren siempre cuida que yo sea feliz, pero es suficiente _a partir de ese momento, Levi miro fijamente a Eren_ no he sido justo contigo, siempre has sido tu quien da el primer paso, me diste tu confianza, tu alegría, tu amor y tus cuidados, me has dado una familia, un propósito y yo, yo solo te he dado dolor

-eso no es cierto

_dijo Eren, pero Levi respondió_

-es solo la verdad, me di cuenta, porque hiciste lo que hiciste, soy libre, libre de verdad, Eren yo se que te lastime, que esos muros que una vez pintaste, aun no se derrumban, pero es mi culpa, porque no te he demostrado, lo que realmente siento por ti desde que me case contigo, porque, fue ahí cuando me enamore de ti, todas las noches, después de que te dormías, te susurraba en tu oído "te quiero"... y nunca lo escuchaste directamente, te ame, cuando descubrí que mi padre no me amaba, cuando dijiste que no era como él, y no te lo dije y cuando al fin te lo confesé, sé que por un momento no lo creíste... ¿verdad?

-sí...

_Me dolió admitirlo, pero era verdad, observe a Levi y sus ojos temblaban, su voz, estaba quebrada al decirme todo esto._

-se que te falle, porque te he ocultado muchas cosas, pero ya no, ya no pienso hacerlo, el día que vi a Petra, debí decirle lo que ahora diré, que te amo y no importa lo que pase, su llegada, solo movió dolorosos recuerdos, pero no es que sienta amor por ella, yo te seguiré amando a ti Eren, si tú, decidiste antes de que te confesara esto, seguir adelante sin mí, lo voy a entender, pero... te voy a seguir amando, no importa lo que pase o cuanto tiempo este sin ti _los ojos de Levi, ya tenían lagrimas al igual que los de Eren_ te voy a seguir amando, aunque te olvides de mí, y te seguiré amando a pesar de que encuentres otro amor, te voy a amar, como lo hago ahora

_Trate de hablar, pero un nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió, baje mi rostro pues no quería que me vieran llorar, no paso mucho tiempo, para que Levi estuviera a mi lado, lo mire y ya no podía negarme a cualquier petición que me hiciera, pero no espere que me tomara de la mano, que se arrodillara y del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacara una cajita de color negro, la abrió y vi un anillo de compromiso, tan radiante, tan hermoso_

-Levi...

-me enseñaste que es el amor, no puedo imaginarme pasar toda mi vida, sin tenerte a mi lado, me haces feliz, te has convertido en mi fuerza, en mi amigo, conocerte fue un privilegio, amarte ha sido el mayor de mis placeres y tenerte como mi esposo, me hizo disfrutar de mi existencia, estas semanas sin ti, me hicieron darme cuenta, de que no estoy completo, mi destino es a tu lado, nos casaron por la fuerza, pero ahora soy yo el que te pide, que unas tu vida con la mía ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿por amor?

-por amor claro que si

_Levi coloco el anillo en la mano de Eren, ambos de pie, se dieron un beso, largo, tierno, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, los comensales presentes, comenzaron con los aplausos, a la pareja que ahí se encontraba, Petra tenia una mirada tranquila, hasta que hizo un gesto amable, una sonrisa sincera, se levanto de su asiento, Levi y Eren la miraron y ella solo agrego_

-mis felicitaciones, Levi sabes mis intenciones y quien me envió, a mí no me afecta la opinión que tienes de mí, pero... si me sorprende tu actitud, y me alegra que cambiaras para bien, que encontraras a una persona que sepa apreciarte, como nadie lo hizo antes, solo ten cuidado, Mikasa no juega limpio y aprovechara cualquier cosa, para hacerles daño, y Eren, lamento todo lo que ocurrió, pero creo que sacaron algo bueno de esto

_Sin decir más, se fue, yo pasee un rato por la ciudad con Levi, a pie, tomados del brazo, fue cuando comente._

-te extrañe

-ya somos dos, nunca me di cuenta, del espacio que habías llenado en mi vida

-lamento el no haberte escuchado, estaba muy enojado...

-Petra tiene razón en algo, sacamos algo bueno, porque ya no importa lo que intenten, me caso contigo sin condiciones, sin tratos, sin amenazas, sin dudas, teníamos todo eso antes

-sí, siento, que mi corazón está más ligero

-yo igual, oh cierto, Halloween es en dos días

-sí, jeje, por esas fechas saldré de vacaciones

-entonces, sé que puedo contar contigo

\- ¿para qué?

-arregle la mansión, la de mi padre, quiero festejarlo en ese lugar, ya Hanji me ayudo con los dulces, le pedí a los jardineros que decoraran, a los demás empleados arreglar el lugar para que todos puedan entrar a la mansión

-jeje ¿mansión embrujada?

-tienes que admitir que si da miedo

-ajaja que lindo ¿puedo preguntarte por qué?

-porque quiero hacerlo, porque amas estas fiestas, y las amo también

-pues, claro que te ayudo

_Llego la noche, y la verdad, no sabia que hacer, ir con Levi o volver con mi familia, me sorprendió el ver que Levi llego a casa de mi tío Zeke, bajo del carruaje, entro a la casa y anuncio nuestro compromiso, mi familia estaba feliz, lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero, vi que Levi se marchaba._

\- ¿te iras?

-bueno, legalmente soy tu prometido, pero llevarte ahora conmigo, no es correcto, quiero honrar lo que me hiciste una vez, respetarte hasta el altar

¿Qué si me sorprendió? Claro que sí, no me desilusiono, al contrario, era para mí un alago, lo abrace tan fuerte, que aun en sus brazos dijo.

-te amo tanto, que me es difícil irme

-si quieres quedarte o llevarme, honestamente no voy a oponerme a cualquiera de esas opciones

-voy a cumplir mi palabra, es un hasta luego por ahora

_Nos dimos otro beso, y se fue, recordé que tiempo atrás, esperaba mi boda con angustia, pero ahora no puedo esperar a celebrarla._

-está bien

-oh y ... Hotei y Koban están bien, iba a traértelos, pero tu madre es alérgica así que... dudo que puedan estar aquí

-jeje ese no sería un problema, pero está bien contigo ¿fueron buena compañía?

-una excelente compañía, gracias por no llevártelos

-no debes agradecer, son parte de nuestra familia después de todo, los necesitabas más que yo

-lo que me recuerda, quiero planear nuestra boda, mañana vengo a verte y hablamos de eso

-encantado

_pero lejos de ahí, Petra llego a un bar, solo habían un par de personas, se sentó en una mesa, Mikasa se acercó a ella y le dijo_

\- Hola, espero que tú cacería, haya tenido resultados

\- yo no lo llamaría resultados, cómo te dije, Levi está cambiado, no logre nada de lo que querías

\- ¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste, Levi fue directo y dijo que no quería nada conmigo, y tendrás una exclusiva especial, le volvió a proponer matrimonio a Eren y se casaran yo supongo muy pronto

_Mikasa no lo creía, era algo impensable, eso solo causo su rabia y sujeto del brazo a Petra, quien se asustó al escuchar_

-eres una ramera de tercera, confié en ti, y te pagué muy bien para hacer esto

-no es mi culpa que no funcionara, no mando en el corazón de las personas

-es claro que eres una inútil

-me estas lastimando, suéltame

-no, yo no voy a lastimarte... _Mikasa se alejó, pero detrás de él, dos hombres se acercaron a Petra, quien puso una cara de terror al ver como esos hombres invadian su espacio personal_ ellos sí, comprenderás que como en el ajedrez, los peones son los primeros en morir, me caías bien debo admitir

\- ¡¿qué demonios? Estás loco ¿Por qué haces esto?!

-porque no voy a permitir que Levi tenga pruebas contra mí, eres una estúpida, sabía que te estabas volviendo blanda cuando viste a ese infeliz, llorar con una mariquita, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te convenza de testificar contra mi

-n-no, te juro que no diré nada... Mi-Mikasa, n-no hagas esto

-ay muy tarde

-n-no, no soy una amenaza para ti

-no me arriesgare, sabes, tengo una idea jejeje, una que a Levi le va a gustar, dime Petra ¿te gustan los disfraces de Halloween? Jejeje a mí me encantan.

_solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador, y después un silencio abismal, Mikasa salió de ese bar con sus dos matones a sus espaldas, uno de ellos pregunto_

\- ¿Qué sigue señor?

-lo que acordamos, si esto no funciona, ya no sé qué más hacer para destruir la reputación de ese infeliz

-usted dijo, que algo se encontraba en la mansión Jaeger

-ese sería mi último recurso, si algo sale mal, no habrá dios que me libre de una mala reputación, confió en que su investigación sea la correcta

-cada miembro de la milicia tiene una bitácora, si algo se sabe del pasado de los Jaeger, de seguro debe estar escrito en una de esas

-y eso es lo que deben estar ocultando, bien, entonces nos vemos después, usen su mejor disfraz caballeros

_al día siguiente, Eren se levantó temprano, antes de que lo llamaran a desayunar, estaba totalmente presentable, llego con su madre y saludo muy entusiasmado, su abuelo Marley también estaba en la mesa, al cual también dio los buenos días_

-alguien amaneció de buen humor por lo que veo

_comento el anciano_

-claro que estoy de buen humor

-me alegro cariño _dijo Carla_, por cierto, que hermoso anillo te obsequio, ayer de la emoción ya no te dije nada, vaya que no escatimo en el diamante

_Marley escucho atento esa conversación, a la vez que sorbía su café_

-sí, ¿te digo algo curioso? Anoche me lo quite para dormir, esta mañana al tomarlo, la plata estaba tibia, el diamante brilla tan bonito, parece una estrella y siento que abraza mi dedo, es como si ...este anillo estuviera muy feliz de que lo use

-ajajaja, ay mi niño

-te lo juro mamá, siento algo muy cálido

-hmp

\- ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

-ese anillo que te dio Levi, era de Lenny, que, a su vez, se lo dio a alguien, su anterior dueño, lo uso brevemente, pero... pero lo uso con gran orgullo, todo tiene una memoria, supongo que cuando dejo de usarlo, esa joya lo resintió y en manos de Lenny, anhelo por muchos años ser usado.

_Sabia del quien me hablaba, mi abuelo Eren_

\- ¿Por qué darme ese anillo?

-porque a pesar del tiempo, aun lo ama y respeto eso, te mereces un amor así

_Por instinto, mire las manos de mi abuelo, y note que, en su mano, faltaba algo._

-no veo tu alianza

-ya la usaras pronto

_Entonces, comprendí todo._

-espera... ¿sabías que Levi?... ¿ustedes?

-para mí, será un honor que los usen _Eren se levantó de su asiento, abrazo tan fuerte a Marley y se permitió llorar un poco, Marley correspondió ese abrazo, a la vez que decía_ nada de lágrimas, solo quiero verte sonreír

_Después de mi desayuno, llegué al Banco de Levi, al llegar me encontré con Isabel, que me tomo de inmediato en sus brazos._

-ay que gusto me da verlo, no tiene idea de la alegría que me da saber que ustedes están juntos

-gracias

-está en su oficina

_Llegue rápido, al entrar note que Levi estaba haciendo una llamada._

-quiero que termines de armar ese expediente y que lo _pero al ver que Eren se encontraba en su oficina_ te llamo mañana

_Colgó el teléfono, se levantó y se acercó para saludarme, tomo mis manos, las beso y después beso mis labios._

\- ¿no interrumpo nada verdad?

-nada es más importante cuando cruzas esa puerta, tengo una sorpresa para ti, ven

_Lo seguí, llegamos a su carruaje y cuando abrió la puerta, Hotei y Koban saltaron a mis brazos, tuve que contener un poco el entusiasmo con que saludaron._

-ajajaja, yo igual los extrañe

-anoche no podía quitármelos de encima

\- ¿Por qué?

-tenía tu aroma en mi ropa, así que tuve que dormir con ellos jaja

-ajaja, ya pronto estaremos juntos

-es verdad

_El viaje en carruaje nos llevó directamente a la mansión, me sorprendió ver tantos adornos alusivos a Halloween, era hermoso_

-Levi, que gran trabajo hiciste

-será dentro de dos días el festejo, necesito tu ayuda para algunas cosas

-lo hare con gusto

_Esos dos días pasaron, nos preparábamos para recibir a todos los niños que estaban por llegar, Hanji apareció junto a mí con una gran charola de dulces, su disfraz de esta ocasión era un par de cuernitos rojos._

-ya está todo listo Amo Eren

-ay Hanji, les dije que fueran más originales con los disfraces

-lo siento Amo Eren, pero no me siento cómoda usando un disfraz

-bueno, iré a ponerme el mío

_subí a una habitación, me estaba quitando la camisa, cuando entraron a la puerta, Levi estaba ahí, nos miramos un rato, Levi aparto su mirada y me dijo._

-ya casi es hora, iré a ponerme mi disfraz

_Levi se dio la vuelta, estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero una mano toco su hombro, al girar su cuerpo, Eren se acercó, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso_

_Nuestra temperatura subía, mi cuerpo exigía más y más, pero Levi me tomo de las manos y se alejó un poco_

-no tengo nada, que no hayas visto _dijo Eren_ además, tú y yo ya no somos tan castos para el altar

-ajajaja, cierto, pero no me quites esa Ilusión, esa Ilusión de darte lo que realmente debió ocurrir con nosotros, es mi deseo

-comprendo

_Me hacía feliz su pensar, una vez me puse mi disfraz bajé para recibir a los niños._

_El disfraz de Eren, consistía en un traje de faraón, Hanji al momento de verlo le sonrió _

-Que elegante

-Jeje ¿No es algo exagerado?

-Yo diría que a usted le quedan este tipo de atuendos

-Eso sin duda _Levi se acercó y también estaba haciéndole juego al traje de Eren, pero Levi tenía puesta una máscara del Dios Anubis_ ¿Qué opinas del mío?

-Muy a tu estilo

_Los niños llegaron, debo mencionar que este año no fue como el anterior, Levi repartía dulces, saludaba a los padres que acompañaban a sus hijos, debido a su disfraz llamo mucho la atención, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, parecía disfrutarla, la noche avanzo, seguíamos repartiendo dulces, en ese momento, algo llamo mi atención, eran dos disfraces con máscaras, al estilo Mardi Gras, plumas y lentejuelas, la cara totalmente cubierta, vestidos de unos trajes elegantes de color negro, a pesar de sus máscaras, podía sentir su mirada._

_Eren por instinto se acercó, pero aquellas figuras desaparecieron entre la gente, Levi alcanzo a Eren para preguntar_

\- ¿todo bien?

-s-si ¿viste a esos dos?

\- ¿a quienes?

-a los... olvídalo, ya no están

_Sentí raro ese encuentro, mi desconfianza se presentó, no lo sé, era extraño._

_casi al terminar la noche, Eren se percató de algo_

-oye, no he visto a los perros

-deben de estar jugando por ahí

-mejor encuentran los, el año pasado causaron un alboroto ejeje, ya con su tamaño, tengo miedo de que lastimen a un niño

-voy a buscarlos

_Vi a Levi alejarse y... llamémoslo instinto, o mas bien, una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que no lo dejara solo, no entendía porque, pero me lo decía._

-con cuidado

_Ya no me respondió, al verlo caminar de espaldas, solo en la noche... se lleno de miedo mi corazón_

_Levi camino detrás de la mansión, grito un par de veces el nombre de sus perros, pero se extraño que no acudieran a su llamado, fue entonces que los escucho ladrar de lejos, estaban encerrados en el establo_

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién los encerró ahí?

_los perros ladraban con mucha agresividad, eso puso atento a Levi quien se acerco con cautela, se quitó la máscara que traía pues de esa manera su vista se aclaró, pero fue de inmediato ensombrecida, sintió un ardor en su rostro que lo dejo desorientado, después un dolor insoportable cubrió su cara, su vista se envolvió en la oscuridad, sintió como un par de manos lo arrastraban por el suelo, lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar, escuchar el ladrido de esos perros que parecían gritar desesperados, pero otra voz se escucho a lo lejos, una que puso los sentidos de Levi alerta, tras escuchar un golpe seco y metálico_

\- ¡suéltalo infeliz!

_Seguí mi instinto, lo Seguí de lejos, y a la distancia, pude ver como dos hombres se acercaban, de una manera traicionera, usando la oscuridad como refugio, para llegar y lastimar a Levi por la espalda, me acerque furioso, tome una pala del jardín y darle en las cabeza a uno de esos hombres._

_Fue en ese momento cuando el otro sujeto puso su atención en mí, ambos nos desafiamos con la mirada, pero poco pude hacer, este me superaba en tamaño y no le fue difícil someterme en el suelo._

_Levi ya lograba ver sombras, pero podía escuchar el predicamento en el que se encontraba, se levanto y sin pensarlo mucho trato de ayudar a Eren, arrojándose encima del hombre, eso le dio tiempo a Eren levantarse, tomar a Levi del brazo y correr_

_Para mi es un poco confuso explicar lo que ocurrió, aquellos hombres nos lograron alcanzar, el miedo se apodero de mí, pues no alcanzaba a comprender ¿Quiénes eran, que era lo que querían? Entonces uno de ellos hablo_

-el asunto no era contigo niño

_Saco un arma y me apunto, ya no sabia que hacer... sin pensarlo mucho abrace a Levi para intentar protegerlo, pero entonces algo paso. El hombre que me apuntaba se desvaneció, cayó al suelo con gran fuerza, su compañero estaba tan confundido como yo, entonces los vi a esos hombres con mascara de Mardi gras, mientras uno seguía golpeando al hombre que había caído, el otro propino un golpe a mi otro agresor, lo tiro al suelo, lo sujeto de la camisa y hablo como una trompeta llamando a la guerra._

-¡dime quien te envió, dímelo! _al no tener respuesta, golpeo constantemente el rostro de ese hombre a la vez que gritaba_ ¡habla maldito bastardo, habla!

_Conocía esa voz, Dios conocía esa voz...entonces, el otro hombre con mascara hablo._

-vete Eren, vete...

_Pero contrario a lo que me pidió, me quede, ya no podía moverme, aunque quisiera y Levi, reacciono ante esa voz también, me sujeto fuerte de la mano, mientras miraba incrédulo a ese hombre con mascara._

\- ¡¿Quién te envió? ¡Habla maldita rata!

\- ¡si le digo estoy muerto de igual modo!

-pues dile al que tiene tu correa, que ellos no están solos ¡lárgate!

_Se fueron, pero Hanji llego corriendo y fue directamente con nosotros, se agacho y sujeto a Levi y a mi del rostro._

-ay no puede ser ¿están bien?

_Pero la verdad, no le ponía atención, mire fijamente a ese hombre._

_y el castaño hablo con un nudo en la garganta, con una mirada llena de angustia y de dudas_

\- ¿eres tú?... _ambos hombres con mascara, se estaban dando la vuelta entonces Eren les grito_ ¡no me den la espalda! _aquel grito pareció una orden, pues ninguno se movió_ ¿papá?

_Hanji llevo sus manos a su pecho, mientras ponía una cara de asombro_

-ay, Dios...

\- ¿eres tú verdad?...

_Entonces, esa voz ronca me respondió, pero no era la de mi padre_

-no preguntes cosas que no deseas saber

-usted es el menos indicado para decirme que deseo saber o no

_Mire a Levi, el sabia también quién era ese hombre, pero contrario a mí, parecía molesto, así que agrego._

-ellos ya están muertos, que se quede así y déjalos ir

-hmp, típico, te salvan el trasero y aun eres un ingrato

_respondió esa voz, entonces Levi replico_

-gracias, ahora lárgate

_había silencio, una de las figuras, miro al castaño, tomo su máscara y la bajo lentamente_

_Descubrió su rostro_, _era mi papá_...

-hola Eren

**En el próximo capitulo**

**GRISHA:**

Y tuve una idea, una idea que lo cambiaría todo

**KENNY:**

Una idea que me llevo hacia donde pertenecía, pero que pese al tiempo, me arrepentí de tomar.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Sumire crazzy Murasaki: jajajaja xDDD jajaja Maggie es una bolita de carne que todos quieren, Farlan no quería matar a su hija, es solo desinterés O.O hasta yo tengo limites xD para mis cosas dramaticas jajaja, ese cuarto magico no existe ya te lo dije jajaja, QwQ quisiera hacer una precuela de ellos tres, se me hacen bonitos snig, YO QUIERO LEER DE LO TUYOOOOO, por cierto ua te dije que eres mi musa xD hablo contigo y se me salen las ideas jahaajaja, te quiero .

Athenea san: hola, gracias por tu comentario, TwT espero que este capitulo te agradara.


End file.
